The Black Scrolls
by Teemuu
Summary: The kingdoms of Vinraj have been threatened by the Asura hordes of the dark jungle for a millennia. Aided by the protective wards of the Holy Temples and the radiant holy woman Sampada, the brave warriors have kept the demons at bay. Now with a legendary Black Scroll in their possession, the Asuras threaten to tip the balance in their favor.
1. Chapter 1

The wards emanating from the holy temple, ancient spells protecting civilization against the dark jungle, were now at their weakest during the partial eclipse.

First came the goblins, small and vicious creatures of the jungles. Then the giants, towering man eating juggernauts rarely seen outside their desolate enclaves. Finally the Asuras, bizarre demons of every shape, size and colour, evil personified risen from the legends of primitive and lost civilizations. The great horde slowly seeped out of the dark jungle, ready to do battle with the forces of man, the united armies of Vinraj.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!" shouted Bey Javindar as he raised his serrated Khanda, ignoring the ominous dark sun overhead.

As one, his ten thousand warriors brandished their weapons and shouted their warcries, brave and defiant even as the horde of monsters crashed into their ranks.

Javindar did not flinch as he lowered his weapon signalling his archers and sorcerers to unleash volley after volley of arrows, fire, and lightning against their opponents. Flights of blessed arrows rained onto the horde, piercing scaled hides while devastating spells exploded around the demons. The monstrous ranks were broken but they still pressed forward despite the losses. A large multi armed woman with an emerald snake tail swatted arrows away from her and those behind her with blinding speed, but the brunt of their attack had already been broken.

Two dark skinned humanoids from the initial assault pressed forward into the Ghatian lines. They were covered in spikes, claws, and conjoined at the hip as they staggered towards Bey Javindar, dodging blows and striking down soldiers with each seemingly random step. Javi eye's narrowed at the dual monster's drunken dance and saw a pattern in its step. The noble Bey took a step back of his own, watching his opponent prance towards him, before lunging forward ducking three of its arms while jumping over the fourth with an acrobatic flourish, all the time pouring his divine might into his blade. One of the Asura's heads was briefly stunned at its agile prey even as the other head crossed its eyes and jutted out its tongue as Javindar stabbed and sawed through its neck with his holy Khanda. Bey Javindar circled to its side as the demon attempted to staunch the bleeding from its recently slain head, even as several of his soldiers impaled the now immobile beast with their spears.

The army of Vinnraj was hard pressed against the fury of the monstrous horde, but the valor and skill of the soldiers held as the line held firm and fought fiercely back.

With the left line secured, Bey Javindar scanned to see how the rest of the battle was going. The fighting was fiercest at the center, but the Scholar Prince Lalit of Nashput could be seen holding the eternal foe at bay. Javindar frowned as he saw foreign mercenaries bolster the Nashputtian lines. The Knight in Violet, the Hellhound, and even the Ivory Lady fought alongside their southern countrymen. Ranks of Asura and their jungle goblin and giant allies crashed against the Prince's forces but were slain almost as quickly as they arrived. Magical earthquakes and walls of ice broke up their formations as Lalit's forces systematically cut the more manageable pockets down. While the people of Ghata frowned upon foreigners, Bey Jaivindar nodded grudgingly at their effectiveness in the art of war.

Though the center and the left held firm, the Bey noted the right fared poorly against the Asuras and their allies. Javindar saw that General Jadeja's forces bore the brunt of the enemies strength as their foe surprisingly attempted an outflanking maneuver. Javindar had never seen such a high level of tactics before from their jungle dwelling enemies but Khan Vaidya's cavalry should have disrupted such an attack. Javindar watched in despair as there was no sign of the Khan as the demons began rolling the right and pressing forward.

Javindar could see that the day was lost and was prepared to signal the retreat, when the enemy was suddenly bathed in a bright light. Though the goblins and giants were unaffected, the demons screeched as their skin began to burn away under the light. The men of Vinnraj cheered as the enemy's ranks broke and the lines held once more.

The Bey knew how precariously the battle was balanced and saw his opportunity. With his personal guard in tow, he broke formation and lead a wedge against the stunned horde. His glowing white Khanda struck down a deformed giant and a particularly fierce three headed demon as his troops trampled the foe underfoot. He almost managed to strike down the multi armed snake demon but only succeeded in disarming one of her weapons, before she slithered out of range.

"The day is yours, but we have the black scroll," hissed the demon as it stared into Javindar's eyes. "Victory shall eventually be ours."

The Bey met her gaze staunchly before the demon broke off and slithered off into the jungle with the rest of the retreating demons. He had often faced down many a demon in his battles, but was taken back by her large almond shaped violet eyes, and the overall unnatural beauty the creature possessed.

Javindar shook off the unnatural seductive feeling he felt as his troops surged ahead of him.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!" he shouted once again as the forces of Vinraj chased their ancient foe back into the dark jungle.

* * *

Despite the ferocity of the engagement, their losses were light. Besides the death of General Jadeja few of the upper castes were injured. Javindar's aides reported several thousand foot soldiers had died, but they were drawn from the lower castes and their passing did not trouble the Bey.

Javindar had retrieved the scimitar he had disarmed from the snakewoman, and after his special vision confirmed it was not evil, he kept it as a keepsake of this great battle. The Bey often collected trophies of his various exploits and considered offering it as a gift to his betrothed.

"A well fought battle," said the young Scholar Prince Lalit as he met the Bey as they both made their way to the holy temple. The Prince was dressed in light ornate golden armor, and had a dent in his horned helm, but despite his beaten appearance and his youthful age, carried himself like a veteran warrior.

Javindar nodded at his compatriot and embraced him like a true battle brother. Despite their disagreements on caste, foreigners, trade, and almost every other internal and external policy, they had fought and bled against a common foe today. Victory had a way of bridging even the most bitter of political enemies.

"True victory belongs to your most holy sister, Mahadevi Sumpada," bowed Bey Javindar. "The Princess' timely magic chased the demons from the battlefield giving us the edge we needed."

Lalit rolled his eyes and laughed. "Please, it's just Sadhivi Sampada. That's Sampada not Sumpada. Let's not get too casual yet, while you've been promised to each other after her term as guardian is over, you two haven't been hitched yet. Also don't call her Mahadevi else it will get in her head. Besides, I wouldn't call her timing 'precise'. Remember Jadeja forces were almost swept from the field. I thought something had gone wrong before she did the holy mojo light thing. "

Javindar frowned. Though his opinion of Lalit had greatly improved, he did not care for his flippant attitude to the most beautiful and holy Sumpada. Even if she was his sister, and even if he did spend most of his early life abroad, it was disrespectful to both him and his future wife. Javindar was about to call out the young prince on his social misstep when the iron gates of the temple opened and her eminence stepped out.

Prince Lalit and Bey Javindar, and all the nearby troops bowed before her radiant beauty. While Javindar had never directly met his future promised wife, he had mostly seen her afar and was left speechless at her beauty up close. Sumpada was slightly shorter than Javindar, had intricate black coifed hair, perfect white teeth, intricate but tasteful piercings and tattoos, and even under her loose silk robes, he could tell she possessed a courtly and motherly physique.

"Umm sis, shouldn't you remain inside the temple's protective walls?" asked Lalit, the first to stand. "I mean I know we drove off the demons, but there could be stragglers who would love to pick you off."

Javindar nodded in rare agreement with the Prince. "Your brother is correct betrothed. This area is not secured."

Before Sumpada could answer, her tall brutish bodyguard stepped between them and threw what appeared to be a still twitching severed tiger head between them. "The temple isn't exactly safe either," snorted the blood splashed woman while patting her foreign looking crossbow. "Your dear sister was not only lucky to invoke the temple's magic, but lucky to be alive."

Javindar was shocked. Not at her act, but at being spoken to so casually be a member of a much lower caste. He was high nobility the first caste, while he guessed she was at best a member of the fourth warrior caste or even worse a foreigner. He was about to draw his Khanda and teach the woman her proper place when Lalit scurried towards the head.

"Rakshasa…" the prince gasped as he carefully prodded the slowly moving head.

Javindar fell into a combat stance at the mention of the fell shapeshifting creatures. His eyesight flashed into his divine vision as he did a visual sweep of the temple and the surrounding area for traces of evil. After a cursory scan, he could only detect a few minor deviations from his soldiers, but could still detect a strong supernatural presence from the severed head.

"How did such a creature penetrate the holy temple? You shall pay if your incompetence endangered my beloved," threatened a visibly angry Bey.

Sumpada was shocked by Javindar's anger and stepped between the two, even as the tall body guard casually wiped the blood off of her mailed shirt. "Listen Javi, Sampada's not harmed okay? I did my job, as for how it got into the temple, well I don't know. The temple's wards should have held even if it was a partial eclipse. I'm not sure how they got in," she said in her guttural lower caste tongue.

Javindar's anger reached a boiling point as his hand hovered near his blade. If that brutish giraffe woman said another word he would cut her down.

"Please," said Sumpada as she respectfully bowed before the Bey. "My guard might be lacking proper social graces, but she saved my life. Save your vengeance against the demons."

The Princess' soothing words calmed Javindar and he reluctantly stepped back and returned the bow.

"This is troubling," commented the Scholar Prince oblivious to the violence that had almost taken place. He then mumbled a few arcane phrases towards the temple's walls. "The wards are as powerful as ever and they still hold. Hmm, let me try seeking answers from a higher plane."

The Scholar Prince then sat down and assumed the lotus position as he began mumbling more mystical words. Javindar had no interest in such rituals but he respected their power and waited patiently. He did not have to wait long as Lalit began to sweat profusely before breaking out of his trance.

"A..black scroll….they have a…black scroll…..,"gasped Lalit.

Sumpada gave a blank response to her brother even as her tall bodyguard raced to the Prince's side and supported him. "A black scroll? Are you certain? " asked the giraffe woman with genuine concern.

"I..I think so..I'm..not sure…" he said shaking his head.

"Did you say a black scroll? "asked Javindar. "One of the multi armed snake demons mentioned that as well.

Prince Lalit and the body guard both stared at the Bey.

"Tell me everything," said Lalit as he was helped up.

* * *

The pride of the various states of Vinraj were gathered under Bey Javindar's tent. Besides the Scholar Prince of Nashputt, the Mahadevi of the Western Holy temple, and himself the Bey of Ghata, there was the Maharaja of the Northern Vedic States, the Sultan of the Indra islands, the high Khan of the southern plains, several Rajahs of the free city states, and even the King of the great city of Aneela. The noble felt pride at hosting such a prestigious gathering, even under such dire circumstances.

"So explain to me what a Black scroll is?" asked Rajah Rajeeva.

Lalit sighed and stood up once again. "A black scroll is a powerful artifact, one of several if my research is correct. They grant the reader dark powers from some ancient eldritch source. Powers such as immortality, divinity, and apparently the ability to bypass the Western Holy temples ancient wards. Most have been lost, but apparently some remain."

The elderly and much respected King Bhullar of Aneela nodded. "My gurus and diviners have told me this as well…and my spies have confirmed the enemy have recently come into possession of a powerful artifact. It seems that the esteemed Prince's suspicions are confirmed or at the very least warrants an investigation."

"Before we commit to any action, I would like to know how do you know of all this? Your inquisitive nature is well known throughout Vinnraj, but delving into such dark forbidden subjects is ….well forbidden outside the ranks of the gurus," commented the long faced Sultan Pareeva of Indra.

Lalit bowed to his senior. "A good point, but I swear to you I came upon this information inadvertently. As you know when I was young, my siblings were the target of a death cult. I was hidden in foreign lands for my safety and even my dear sister was once thought lost to us."

Radiant Sumpada nodded at the reference and smiled meekly at her brother. Javindar approved of her modesty.

"It was later revealed to me that the death cult's leader, the feared Rakshasa Mogombo, had come into possession a Black Scroll and needed unsullied royal blood to ascent into divinity."

Gasps and mutterings filled the tent at Lalit's bold statement.

"I assume that since you are still with us, and that there hasn't been word of any activity from the accursed Mogombo in nearly a decade that his plans were stopped," commented the Sultan Pareeva.

Lalit nodded. "Aye. If it weren't for the actions of a brave foreign demon hunter, my sister and I would be dead, and that monster Mogombo would have ascended into a demon lord or the like. It's hard to believe but I was shown the Black Scroll by the demon hunter himself, he kept it as a sort of trophy."

More murmurs filled the room.

"You let a filthy foreigner lay his grubby hands on such a powerful artifact? How could you?" demanded Bey Javindar.

"He was only eight at the time," interrupted the grating voice of the annoying giraffe woman.

Bey Javindar understood that Sumpada was allowed her own guard, especially when out of the temple, but fumed that this woman would dare to speak at this gathering. He would make it his first priority to banish this giraffe woman when he finally married his betrothed.

"Silence!" said the High Khan Vaidya . Javindar considered the swarthy barbaric man barely above Sumpada's bodyguard in caste, but his martial skills and wisdom were legendary amongst the nobility of Vinraj. "We do not need to concern ourselves with petty bickering, we just need to concern ourselves with the facts at hand. Fact. The Asuras and their allies of the great jungle are held at bay by the ancient enchantments of the Western Holy temple. Fact. The enchantments are at their weakest during partial and full solar eclipses. Fact. My astronomers tell me that another eclipse is not due for another eight months. I do not know if these demons possess this so called Black Scroll, but I am prudent enough to investigate and prepare for it. I say we set our scholars and gurus on this subject at once, and gather all the intelligence we can discover about these 'lost' artifacts. I know some of you are tentative about delving into such dark matters, but let me remind you of the foe we face. In all my years battling the demons of the great jungle, I've never seen such a host as the one we encountered today. Fact. We were barely victorious even though it was only a partial eclipse. I dread to imagine the power our enemy would have wielded if the sun was fully blocked out. "

The tent grew silent at the Khan's words. Even Javindar had little to add to the man's dire warning.

"My spies and diviners will double their efforts to reveal the true nature of our enemy," said King Bhullar at last.

"I will raise twice the amount of troops for our next battle," promised the Maharaja Khadri of the northern Vedic states.

"I will double the bounty for demons to thin their ranks," said Rajah Rajeeva. "The Ivory Lady and the Hellhound would jump at that opportunity."

"As my scholars do more research on these scrolls, I will travel to Grom and seek out the Demon hunter that slew Mogombo and both beseech his aide and return the scroll for further research," said Prince Lalit.

Sumpada whispered with her bodyguard. "I will send my guard to assist the Prince, since she has traveled more extensively in the foreign lands than he has," she said tentatively.

Lalit shook his head as he exchanged looks with his sister. "I must decline. Your guard should be at your side. Like you know, doing her job and guarding you at the temple."

"I do not know how, but the temple has been compromised," said Sumpada after further consultation with her guard. "I shall go into hiding until the eclipse is upon us once again. Perhaps into the fortified cities of Nashputt. Then I shall return and invoke the temple's magic to aid us during the coming battle. That is, unless you have a better plan, younger brother."

Lalit began to rise, but Bey Javindar stood up instead. "I agree with the Mahadevi. However, I believe that the Prince is needed here to coordinate with the scholars as his namesake indicates. I shall take his place and journey to the barbaric kingdoms. This demon hunter should be contacted and his scroll be brought back to Vinnraj, by force if need be," he declared while winking at the surprised Sumpada.

Javindar glared at Lalit, expecting the Scholar Prince to protest, but instead the young man simply winked towards his sister. "I whole heartedly agree Bey Javindar. It will do you good to get to know my sister's most trusted servant," he said with a chuckle.

The beautiful Sumpada consulted briefly with her guard before eventually bowing reluctantly to their decision.

As the rest of the tent continued to make promises and plans to battle the demons, Bey Javindar was beside himself with glee. Though Vinraj was seized in a crisis of grave magnitude, he was given an opportunity to impress the noble Sumpada with his daring and heroism. If he could return with a Black Scroll to battle the demons, his heroism would not only be etched in history, but he would win the lovely Sumpada's heart as well. Now if only he could stomach that annoying giraffe woman of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"..and thus after the reserves was committed…"

Jimmy hesitated. He realized he didn't say that right, and hope his slip up wouldn't be noticed.

", the goblin ranks were thrown into disarray. Allowing General Nabisco to press his frontal attack, pushing the horde against the Goose Valley River where a small platoon of scouts waited. The small band was able to inflict dissappor…"

Jimmy's stumbled again and saw madame Hleken shaking her head.

"..disproportionate casualties on the fleeing goblins as they crossed a nearby ford, effectively routing them. Thus breaking the goblin's influence in the region for the next twenty years,"sighed Jimmy to half-hearted applause. Even little Timbo who was normally over enthusiastic in his cheers, appeared half asleep before the student next to him elbowed him, which then triggered a painfully awkward late series of claps.

Jimmy slumped his shoulders as he walked back to his desk, passing Madame Hleken who simply frowned at him as she took his place at the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Neal for your presentation. I do not believe I have ever heard an old military report used as a presentation for a public speaking class," said the large grey haired matron.

Jimmy shrugged sheepishly trying to sink into his desk, even as wide eyed Timbo gave him a thumbs up as the boy wiped the drool off of his lower lip.

"Besides the inappropriate subject matter your presentation was riddled with mistakes," continued Madame Hleken. "To begin with, you need to control your voice more. Your volume was fine at the beginning of your speech but trailed off at the end. Also, I noticed you were not comfortable pronouncing certain words. You need to practice the enunciation of these troubled words, until they become a part of your muscle memory. Furthermore….."

Jimmy tuned out Hleken and looked around the half empty classroom. Most were children sent by their rich parents to better themselves, while a few appeared to be well to do merchants or lower members of the nobility. With his tailored clothes he certainly dressed liked them, but he certainly didn't feel like one of them. Could he ever fit in?

As Jimmy contemplated this, his senses alerted him. A scent. A slight musky smell that belonged deep in some dark wild wood.

"..Ahem…" interrupted a high female voice.

Madame Hleken stopped as a short petite woman, wearing courtiers clothes bowed curtly at the doorway of the classroom. She had a youthful face, slender pointed ears, short tussled opaline hair, and sported a mischievous grin that bordered on annoying.

"I need the one and only James Neal. Or whatever he calls himself. He's the dangerous looking one, let me see..oh that bad boy sitting in the corner," she said in a loud exaggerated whisper.

Madame Hleken wrinkled her nose, even as Jimmy gathered his books and sat up, before walking towards the young girl.

The girl rolled up her sleeves slightly and flashed him a series of runic tattoos before rolling them down again, but Jimmy didn't need the formal identification, he already knew who she was.

"This is my day off, couldn't Frederick handle this? " asked Jimmy as he briskly walked out of the class room, and into the hallway, escaping Madame Hleken's baleful stare.

"Frederick did handle this, and now he's missing or dead," she smirked, while still maintaining her grin as the pair left the school and got into an unassuming black waiting carriage. Without saying anything to the dwarven teamster, the carriage immediately set out when the pair seated themselves.

Jimmy eyes narrowed. Frederick was his normal partner. Good with the sword and possessing some wit, as well as being swift, strong, competent, it wasn't like him to make a mistake.

"What happened?" asked Jimmy as he retrieved a small box from his back pocket.

"Adventurers," sighed the girl as Jimmy began taking out various knives, weapons, pouches, and needles from the seemingly small box, and methodically hiding them onto his person. "Some yahoos from the northern realms, knights, barbarians, those types of bumpkins, came into town. We got word that they were going to rob a local baron's armory, for some magical heirloom or some other piece of junk like that, so our boss sent Frederick to …'dissuade'… them from performing such an act without the proper regulations followed and more importantly dues paid."

"…and they didn't take that so well…" continued Jimmy. "They thought Frederick was onto them and was going to rat them out to this baron. So as typical non-professionals, they jumped Frederick incapacitating him to silence him."

"Probably killed him," shrugged the girl.

"Aye…that seems the most likely end. So our boss, has decided to teach these blokes a lesson. Most likely after they make their own heist, and has called up all his top thugs and enforcers to make sure the job gets done right this time."

"Thug? Enforcers? How crude," smirked the girl. "I prefer the term troubleshooter myself. By the way, though we kinda work in the same outfit, we haven't formally met. I'm Chloe Tundrasong, snow elf from the north. I normally work in the merchant quarters, while you and Frederick typically work in the docks right? I've seen you around in the 'guild' hall but you and Freddy like to keep to yourselves. Wait, can we call it the guild hall or is that too cliché in our line of work."

"Just call it the Drunken Dwarf Inn or Hoaglie's bar if you prefer," shrugged Jimmy. "And…don't try that snow elf line on me. "

Chloe frowned, her perpetual smile fading as she brushed back her whitish blue hair. "It's my roots right. I just dyed it last week, I can't believe they're already showing. It's tough making it in Lower Lueders without setting yourself apart from the rest, regardless of your trade. Don't tell anyone I'm not a snow elf okay, it helps with my line of work when they think I'm mysterious albino elf, not a run of the mill, typical, vagabond, that grew up in the dark alleys of Grom type elf. To tell you the truth I didn't even see my first forest until I was twenty. I never really had the calling or whatever they…"

Jimmy shook his head. "Cut the crap. You're not even an elf."

Chloe looked stunned at his accusation but remained silent.

"I don't know what you are, but you don't smell like an elf," he said as he got another whiff of her strong earthy aroma. "Elves have a more delicate scent, even the ones that grew up in the gutter have a slight fern aroma. You smell like something more raw, more unnatural, more primeval. I thought you were a demon at first, but I didn't get that ash, sulfur, brimstone smell. I assume you're some type of woodland creature, maybe even a half fey, though Koryis knows why the hell such a creature would hang out in this dump of a city, especially as an enforcer to its most powerful thieves guild."

Chloe's smile returned. "That's quite the imagination you have there. I guess you're not as good as your reputation states you to be."

"My reputation?"

"Oh you know," giggled Chloe. "James the Blade, Jimmez the Bloodhound, Jimmy the Demonslayer. The man who tracks down both demons and princesses just by their scent."

Jimmy shook his head. "You're confusing me with someone else…."

"Nah…I'm pretty sure it's you. Look, I don't want to admit it, but I'm a fan. How else did I spot you in Hoaglie's Inn? I saw you and right away I knew you were James the Blade. The man who slew a Rakshasa lord and rescued a Vinraji Princess, whisking her off her feet in the process. It's all very romantic you know. "

Jimmy closed his eyes and attempted unsuccessfully to sink into the carriage's seat. "My master slew, the Rakshasa. At best, all I did was distract him for him to land the killing blow. And as for Princess Sampda…let's not talk about it."

Chloe's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened wide in surprise. "Ooooh….I thought those were just stories. I didn't know they were based on truth. Tell me about the Princess, was she beautiful? I heard she was kind of a tomboy at the time. Liked weapons and that other stuff. Or was she covered in jewels, did you steal a kiss….."

"Listen, I don't want to talk about Sammy okay?" said Jimmy as he raised his voice.

Chloe retreated, but then her smile returned. "Sammy is it….so you're on a first name basis with her? My this gets better and better. You fell in love with her right? Broke the first rule of body guarding, you fell for your client. Oh..Oh…don't tell me, don't tell me. That's why you left demon hunting right for mob enforcing right? You didn't think you were worthy of her. Those people in Vinraj are pretty high and snooty on social ranking right? Ah..It makes sense now. You felt so inadequate in your lowly lot in life, you felt the need to make a ton of money and imrove yourself. So like any love sick fool you sold your integrity to Hoaglie for a crap load of gold, but that wasn't good enough. You can't just possess the trappings of the rich, so you decided to act like one of them too. Take a bunch of stupid etiquette classes like floral arrangement, ball room dancing, public speaking, to make yourself fit in, to be worthy. Am I right? Am I right? C'mon. Am I just a little right?"

Jimmy flicked his wrist, and a cold iron blade launched itself into the palm of his hands. "You know, maybe you are a demon, and maybe I should kill you."

Chloe ignored the threat and waved her hands and stamped her feet excitedly as she squealed in glee."Oh my god, oh my god. I am right aren't I? So what's the Princess like? Was she all like, cold shouldered ice princess, 'I don't want anything to do with you', but you melted her icy heart and she fell in love with you anyways? Or was it, 'I've been sheltered all my life and I'll respond to the first showing of affection'..oh oh..I know. She had ..umm…what do you call it when you love your captor…err…Narwhal hold syndrome…she simply fell for you when you rescued her right, a victim of her brainwashing by the Rakshasa? Ohh..this is so exciting…"

Jimmy considered stabbing the annoying girl in the face. It would be fast and simple. However, he would have to dispatch the driver as well. He would definitely squeal to Hoaglie. Then he would have to drive the carriage out of town, and dispose of the pair at the old hog farm, his favorite dumping spot. Afterwards, he would have to attempt to find this meeting place they were originally headed to. He would be late of course, even if he got the information from the driver before killing him, but he doubt he could do that. He would have to kill him quick to make sure he didn't talk. With being late, he was sure that Frederick's killers would escape, and he couldn't have that. Frederick was more of a coworker than a friend, but as hired killers go, he was an alright guy.

Instead of violence, Jimmy the Blade sank into his chair some more as the annoying elven girl chattered mindlessly away.

* * *

Harold Guttwist, Grey Toad, Banshee Jill, Silent John….while Jimmy expected a strong showing by the Teamster guild, he didn't expect to find this many of its top hired killers. Even Tovar the Green was here, and he never was almost never seen outside the Great Coliseum. Together with Chloe and himself, the lot of them sat and stood uneasily inside a small shack nearby the Proud Muskox tavern.

"What's this about? Is there an army waiting for us or something?" asked Tovar, a big brutish barbarian that handled most of the guild's more public duels.

"Can't we just poison the lot and be done with this," yawned Grey Toad, a particularly ugly halfing with warts and blemishes on his face and hands. "We don't need all of us here for this. "

"Or just rat them out to the guard. Their deed is already done, let the constabulary bleed for this one," noted Guttwist, a real elf with green hair.

"They killed Frederick, they need to be made an example of. A public, and messy example," added Chloe with a grin.

Silent John nodded his head slightly in agreement.

"She's right. I can't let these guys walk into my town, and kill one of my guys. I need to show people, we don't do business that way. No one walks over us," said Hoaglie as the old dwarf stepped out of the shadows.

Half the room jumped, with Chloe practically hitting the roof. Jimmy was also startled by the dwarf's sudden appearance, though he had enough restraint to show no sign of it. He knew he smelled dwarf when he entered the room, and assumed it was from one of the attendants in the room, not the old guildmaster himself.

"Sorry for the short notice, but I want this situation handled quick and fast. Two knights, one cleric, one wizard," said Hoaglie gruffly and to the point. "They've gotten their noses bloody busting into the baron's manor, and are licking their wounds as we speak. The wizard is in the upstairs room to the right, meditating her spells back. One knight is currently resting in the room to the left. The cleric and the other knight are celebrating their pre mature victory. I want John and Toad to take of the resting ones, while Tovar, Harold, and Banshee start something with the two at the bar. I've already spiked their drinks, so they shouldn't be much of a problem."

Grey Toad frowned as there was poisoning involved and he wasn't in on it, but he held his tongue in deference of the guild master's skill.

"What type of cleric," asked Jimmy. Though most clerics simply used healing and enchanting skills, some specialized in other more esoteric paths, including stealth and shape changing.

"Nirrodin, war god, nuthin weird," replied Hoaglie as he guessed the intent of Jimmy's question.

"The artifact they stole. Will it be a factor?" grunted Tovar.

"Possibly. An old broad sword. A knight's weapon recovered from one of the battles precluding the great conflict at Almarth over a hundred years ago. It hung in the baron's trophy room like discarded scrap. They could have avoided the whole thing, but they started yapping about honor and justice, instead of just talking in cold gold pieces. One thing lead to another, and now we got a ole fashion massacre on our hands."

"What about me and James the Blade here?" asked Chloe eagerly.

Hoaglie nodded. "I want you two to cover the back entrance, I'll watch the front. We have a small window of opportunity here people, let's not blow it. Let's teach these northerners you don't fuck with the Dwarven Teamsters."

Jimmy shook his head. This was all so familiar, yet so foreign. This wasn't him. He didn't kill people. He killed monsters. A few years ago he was making similar plans, with a pack of killers pretty close to the band assembled now. But back then, he was hunting demons, and bringing light to the world. Now he was just some over paid street thug about to kill some brash headed foreigners over a stupid mistake. He felt more out of place here than he ever did at Madame Hleken's class. He considered simply walking out. Hoaglie would protest, but he couldn't stop him. He wouldn't dare….but he couldn't just walk away, not now. He owed Frederick that much at least.

Despite Jimmy's silent reservations, as one the assembled killers nodded as they made their way out of the shack, and took up their respective positions.

* * *

"So….did you kiss her….did you kiss the princess? Wait..wait.. Did she kiss you, or did you steal a kiss….Or was it a heat of the moment thing, and the both of you were so caught up in the moment so lost in passion that you kissed each other simultaneously? And don't tell me you didn't kiss. I know your type. You're a lady killer. She wanted you didn't she. She might not think so at first, but you seduced her right? Am I right?..."

Jimmy groaned. Why couldn't he have been paired with Grey Toad or Silent John? The Halfling was repulsive and smelled putrid, and Silent John had a reputation of knifing his partners in the back, but anything was better than this annoying chatty creature.

"Aren't assassins supposed to be quiet and reserved?" asked Jimmy behind a corner as he glanced at the reflection of a piece of glass littering the alley. There was no activity from the reflection, though if Hoaglie's plan was working right, there shouldn't be any.

"Pfftt. That's just a sterotype. You wouldn't be much of an assassin if you could be easily spotted like that. Imagine the guards going into a room, and picking out all the moody broody types, and saying that's my homeboy…There's the assassin. "

Jimmy was about to point out that it didn't work that way, but the chatty elven girl continued to blabber.

"I mean you heard about the tales of the Blindman right? He acted like a bumbling craftsman that made window blinds of all things, but all along he was some vicious cruel assassin, using that cover to kill some hapless Thyatian Count."

"I'm sure that's just a made up story," sighed the young blade. "I doubt the supposed grandfather of assassins would act so overtly."

Chloe laughed as she rolled her eyes. "You are so gullible my friend. That's what he wants you to think. He does that hide in plain sight thing, cuz that's the last thing anyone expects. It wouldn't surprise me if…"

Chloe stopped as her slender ears suddenly perked up. The normally chatty elf, grew quiet and sank into the shadows as Jimmy heard a crash, and then the jarring sound of metal on metal from the inn. In all likelihood, the two upstairs would be dead, and Tovar and his group could handle the drugged pair on the main floor, but Jimmy kept his blade and his wits ready.

After some more shouts and screams from within, Jimmy saw from the reflection a large man wearing a bloodied chain hauberk stumbled out of the inn, with a grey metal sword in hand. He had a great black beard and a bald head, and wore the tabard of the Mammoth. A most powerful and prestigious northern order. Jimmy stayed in place, hoping to get a strike at his back as the man made his way past, but Harold rushed out of the door after him with rapier and knife in hand.

As Harold was about to pounce on the big man's back, the grey metal sword seemed to yank the big man in a circle, shattering Harold's rapier as he futilely attempted to block the blade. Jimmy watched in horror, as the weapon then impossibly twisted in the big knight's hand, even as he tried to regain his footing, before it severed Harold's arm away from his shoulder in a single swift strike.

As Harold fell to the ground, the knight was spun once more as the sword appeared to drag the reluctant man forward down the alley.

"Please ..no more.." begged the knight.

Sword of sharpness, possibly sentient, with a stronger sense of will than its current owner, noted Jimmy to himself. Though the sword caught Harold by surprise, Jimmy noted its speed, and believed he was faster. He waited till the man stumbled past in his jerk halting movement, before throwing a dagger high and following through with a low stab.

As predicted, the knight whirled once again and easily batted the thrown blade, inches away from his face. The sword twisted again in the knight's hands, bringing a pained look to the confused man's bearded face, before slashing downwards at Jimmy. The young blade was too quick though, as he already closed the distance. He darted in, jabbed the man several times in the stomach before twisting safely away.

The knight looked in horror as blood poured out of his belly. They were killing blows, but the sword seemed undeterred. The weapon arced at Jimmy with strong relentless swings, forcing the young blade back against the wall. Though the first few strikes were easily dodged, the last one was barely parried by his dagger, which shattered on contact like Harold's blade had previously.

As Jimmy found himself cornered, he coolly watched the bleeding Knight's halting movements and waited. Though the sword was fast, he guessed he could time a dive following his next swing to roll away to safety. As he waited, suddenly tendrils of moss and winter vine sprouted from the alley, and like a living creeping thing, began wrapping itself around the knight's heavy boots. The sword possessed warrior attempted to force his way through, but the unexpected growth held him fast.

"Hah," yipped Chloe as she jumped out of the darkness accompanied by four glowing orbs. The orbs quickly left her side as they begin to spin rapidly around the knight's head. Jimmy recognized it as a low level dancing light spell, but it was good enough to take advantage of as he slid out of the knight's reach in the confusion.

Jimmy took the respite and drew two black iron daggers from his person. Adamant, so not to be shattered so easily. Though the possessed knight was a danger in close distance, he was sure, with the vines holding him, and Chloe flanking him, they could pick him apart piecemeal or at least hold him at bay till Hoaglie and rest arrived.

The sword had other plans however. It twisted once again, in the now blank eyed knight's hand and slashed the ground where he stood. The vines looked tough and stringy, but the grey blade easily hacked them away. Instead of lunging at Jimmy, the knight then sprang backwards, launching himself horizontally towards Chloe.

Chloe to her credit, instantly vanished from view, but that did not seem to deter the sword and knight. After rolling and then planting an unbelievable landing. The sword shot out seemingly into the darkness. A high cry pierced the darkness, as Chloe stumbled out from the dark with a deep red mark in her back. The knight moved in for the kill, but was staggered back by a whitish cloud even as the young elf fell face first onto the alley.

Cold iron dust. Jimmy's master taught him that it was good against demons and possessions, but luckily the young blade kept some around despite his new vocation. With the knight and sword's attack temporarily halted, Jimmy launched himself at the bigger man's side, knocking the pair of them to the ground. As the sword recovered from the dust, and began twisting the knight's hand once again, Jimmy stabbed his blade through the armored wrist, finding the weak spot where the plate joined with leather, as the adamant dagger embedded itself partially to the ground.

The knight wasn't done yet though, as his other meaty hand shot up and smashed Jimmy in the face with a heavy fist. As Jimmy reeled from the strike, the hand reached up again and grabbed Jimmy by the throat in an impossibly strong grasp.

Jimmy stabbed the strangling hand a few times, but to no avail. The possessed man would not stop. As his vision began to fade, the young blade acrobatically swung his leg's upwards, forcing all his weight to be suspended by the badly injured arm. The arm continued to strangle Jimmy, but the strain was too much, it faltered slightly before finally buckling and cracking, slamming Jimmy to the ground.

Jimmy then rolled to the side as he hacked and wheezed for air. He saw the grey blade still struggling to free itself from the alley and he knew what he must do. The young blade drew up a short stocky tube and clicked a hidden button. The stick suddenly doubled in size as a hidden shaft extended outwards in a noisy mechanical manner. The staff, repeated the process twice more, before it formed a roughly ten foot pole. Another staple in a typical adventurer's kit, those most didn't have one as flashy as Jimmy's. As the grey blade waved about, Jimmy simply positioned himself at an angle to the knight's wrist, and jabbed the wounded hand a few times before dislodging the weapon. The blade clattered about before finally falling lifelessly to the ground.

The knight began to furiously scream, as the aftershocks of the possession struck him, but they were shortly lived as cries became pained sobs. Jimmy ignored the dieing man and prodded the blade a few times to make sure it was inert, before throwing a small tarp over it, followed by several large chunks of rubbish.

Though Harold was long dead, Jimmy saw that Chloe still breathed though slightly.

"Hang in there girl. You'll get out of this," he lied as he lifted the small girl up and slowly poured healing potions down her quivering lips. "Just stay awake."

The slight girl's green eyes were glazed over as she tried to stare into Jimmy's. "Tell me…tell me about your…princess…." She gasped softly.

"She..Sammy… I rescued her from the Rakshasa's barge. We were just kids. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, though I didn't know I was kissing a Princess at the time," blurted Jimmy not sure what to say to make sure Chloe stayed awake. "I didn't even know she was a girl, back then. I thought she was just some tall boy."

Chloe, coughed as she attempted to laugh. She then closed her bright green eyes and smiled in Jimmy's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

From the deck of the ship, Bey Javindar eyed his trunks and luggage carefully. The small army of porters wobbled under their weight as they walked precariously up the plank to the War Kaylon, Gold Eagle.

"Every dent on my belongings shall be repaid by a taste of my cane," threatened Javindar to no one in particular, as he tapped his ornate bronze cudgel. It was an empty threat of course, the Bey did not believe in the disbursement of physical punishment but he knew the value of a threat, especially against those of the lower castes.

"Your troops and servants are on board and your provisions and accoutrements are almost loaded oh mighty Bey," interrupted Nahbob with a high broken voice. Javindar's newest page was a thin browned skinned boy that waved about his arms in his ill fitting pale blue clothes.

"Yes, yes," waved Javindar dismissively. " We'll be off to the barbarian lands soon enough. We just have to wait on the holy Mahadevi's uncouth servant, that ugly giraffe woman mercenary. It wouldn't surprise me if such a slothful woman was late, or more likely arrived at the wrong docks. Though it shouldn't surprise me, I doubt such a beast is capable of reading. "

"We are ahead of schedule my lord, perhaps Lady Sampada's servant…errr….." Nahbob paused as Javindar leveled him a cold stare. "…err I mean Lady Sumpada's servant shall still arrive on time.

Javindar nodded. Though he had only met the Mistress of the Holy temple on a few occasions, he demanded his staff and servants refer to her as Sumpada not Sampada as a show of his affection to her.

As Javindar considered waving his cane to remind Nahbob of the proper naming conventions, the Bey stopped and smiled as his hawk like eyes spotted Prince Lalit in his dashing white silks pushing his way through the crowded docks. His spirit was bolstered as he considered the possibility that perhaps he wouldn't have to suffer dealing with Sumpada's servant but instead dealt with a personage more his equal. His hopes were quickly dashed though as the Bey saw the Giraffe woman step into view, her tall profile obscured by the fact she was dressed as a common mercenary wearing leather and chain, carrying a spear and a large ruck sack. Javindar watched as the two paused and talked for a bit, before ,to his horror, they exchanged a hug.

Bey Javindar's jaw dropped. While he always admired Prince Lalit, his scholarly and military exploits were legend in Vinnraj, he could not believe the prince would show such public affection to a woman at least two castes below him. Did Sumpada know of this discretion? Would she approve of such a vulgar display between her brother and her servant?

Javindar sighed and shook his head. May the thousand gods give him patience. Though he was loathe to admit, there were certain members of the esteemed Royal Caste that believed members of different castes should mix ..romantically…, Javindar was a purist. Castes should not cross, save for exceptional moments when one of a lower ranking social strata proves themselves either financially, heroically or artistically. Javindar was not that closed minded to not value the merits of a great poet, or a brave soldier, but he highly doubt that tall giraffe woman had anything to offer save as a look out if there was a lack of watch towers available.

As the Bey fumed at Prince Lalit's vulgar public display, the giraffe woman stopped and pointed at the Gold Eagle, and began marching directly at the war ship, pushing people aside in her haste like some angry water buffalo. Javindar smirked, no doubt she was impressed by this great sailing galley and wanted her own berth. He would relish turning down her request and telling her she would have to settle sleep with the other men at arms. Maybe he would have Nahbob tell her, just to hammer the differences between them.

"What the hell is this!" shouted Giraffe woman as she gesticulated wildly at the Golden Eagle as the last of Javindar's luggage was being loaded.

Bey Javindar looked down at her from the deck and deemed it unnecessary to speak with her, instead he simply elbowed Nahbob and nodded.

"The Bey shall be traveling to the barbaric lands of Grom in a manner fitting his station. Those trunks and bags carry the Bey's personal effects," shouted Nahbob.

"Personal effects?" shouted Giraffe woman as Prince Lalit finally caught up.

Nahbob nodded as Giraffe woman bullied her way past the porters and nimbly ascended the plank. "Aye, his travelling wardrobe of course, musical instruments, silks and pillows to keep him refreshed, various cordials and ports to keep him amused during long nights, his favorite poetry texts, a croquet set …."

"What part of 'discrete' mission did you not understand?" she hissed, as she pushed back Nahbob and dared to glare at Javindar with her piercing green eyes.

"As an ambassador for all of Vinnraj and as the Bey of Ghata, I am expected to travel to the barbarian kingdoms with certain comforts," replied Javindar with a smirk. "Less, the foreigners think less of our great people."

"Ambassador? " asked the Giraffe woman before her voice dropped low. "We aren't on a diplomatic mission. We're going to Grom, find a certain Demon Hunter and the Black Scroll he may or may not have, and then return back to Vinnraj before the next eclipse. Nice, quiet, and simple. We don't need the whole world to know. The Asuras' claws extend well beyond the jungle. We're dealing with their servants, chief amongst them the Rakshasas. Shapeshifters. The more people that know about your very publicized journey the more likely they'll try to counter your every move. "

"Hah! So that's it! " laughed Javindar. "You are afraid of our enemies. Well the men of Ghata fear not the demons of the Jungle. It is they that fear us. Let them tremble where heroes tread. "

"Hero, you mean fool…"

That was it for Javindar. He considered himself a tolerant man, but this lowly mercenary had crossed the line. He puffed up his chest and took a step towards her with cane in hand. Instead of backing down, the foolish Giraffe woman stood her ground, flaunting her ridiculous height as she stared down at him. Javindar gripped his cane, and was about to put her in her place when Prince Lalit slid between them, separating them with his hand.

"Calm down everyone, this is just a case of miscommunication, that's all," pleaded the Prince. "Sampada's…err bodyguard…was under the impression that this was a low key affair, while Bey Javindar here readied his ship in standard Vinnraji style. There's no need for things to get ugly. We can work something out."

Bey Javindar looked at the Prince, there was no need to antagonize his future brother in law. He bowed slightly towards Lalit, making certain not to extend the courtesy to Giraffe woman. He would suffer her presence with noble dignity.

"I apologize for my outburst. I am open to suggestions once Giraffe woman here settles down in a civilized manner," said Javindar calming his voice.

Giraffe woman rolled her eyes towards Javindar. Instead of graciously accepting his concession and apologizing, the woman simply shook her head and turned to the Prince. " Did you hear what he just called me? I told you this was a dumb idea Lally. I'll do this myself. I'll see you in six months, hopefully sooner," she said before she turned around, jumped over the deck, and landed catlike on the dock below.

Javindar was impressed at her agility. He half expected her long ungainly legs to trip up, sending her plunging into the ocean, or comically losing her footing and landing face first on the dock. Instead, she rose up, turned, waved at Lalit, before making her way to some smaller nearby boats.

"Good riddance," snorted Javindar. While he was sure that his precious Sumpada would disapprove of his handling of her servant, he was sure she would take his side. Obviously this outburst was the result of her lack of discipline amongst her retinue. He was sure after proper guidance, Sumpada would be the first to rap that uncouth hellion over the head with a cane.

"Come back," shouted Lalit feebly as he waved at Giraffe woman. Giraffe woman ignored him as she negotiated with what looked like a long sea barge, before she shook hands with the captain, and threw her sack aboard. She then hopped onto the boat and waved at the Prince as it made preparations to set sail. The Prince however became suddenly preoccupied. He oddly began patting down his body seemingly looking for something missing.

Javindar chuckled, the foolish Prince probably just realized he had his pocket picked by his uncouth paramour. Though Lalit was marginally higher in the social ranks than him, it was obvious he was a bit scatter brained and naive, and he did not know how to wield his status properly. If he and his sister kept proper discipline within their household this outburst and theft would never have happened.

"Forget her, and cut your losses. That woman is uncontrollable. I hope pirates take her," said Javindar. "I'll speak to Sumpada after my mission, let her know how her servant has failed her."

"Where did you run off to Chit…Err..Sampada oh right. Sampada is…err..wait…do you even understand your mission?" asked Lalit.

Javindar wasn't sure the exact details, but he elbowed Nahbob sharply.

"The great Bey had originally planned to escort Lady Sampad….err Sumpada to the barbarian kingdom of Grom. There, he was to aid her in finding a man that defeated the Rakshasa Mogombo and took the creature's black scroll."

Javindar nodded and then a thought came to him. "Errr…who is this man anyways? How do we find him?"

"I only met the man once when I was a small child. A dashing fellow, dangerous with the blade, with an exaggerated opinion of himself, " Lalit then shook his head and then pointed at the barge with the Giraffe woman onboard. "I do not know where he is, and our magics have failed us in locating him. She's the only one that can find him."

* * *

"Goodbye my silk night robe, my evening mints, my morning perfumes," moaned Bey Javindar as he watched the Golden Eagle fade from the horizon along with all his other noble trappings. While the Kaylon was quick for its class, the barge they were aboard was much faster. Though he would miss his comforts, he felt worse when he had to humble himself and asked for a truce from Giraffe woman. An offer she reluctantly accepted.

"Cheer up," smirked Giraffe woman as she leaned onto the deck next to him. "I didn't think you would abandon your necessities of life so quickly to hop aboard this barge. In fact, I didn't think you were quick enough to jump off your boat and get on this barge before we set sail. I guess you are taking this mission seriously after all."

Javindar narrowed his eyes at the gloating woman. "Do not question my honor Giraffe woman. When the Bey of Ghata sets out on a quest, he will follow it to the end, especially when it was bestowed by my betrothed, the Mahadevi of the Holy Temple, regardless if he has to race down the docks like a commoner, and haggle with a dirty barge captain like a common merchant."

Giraffe woman winced at the statement. "Don't call Wissam a dirty barge captain. He'll throw you overboard, Bey or not. Also, Sammy really doesn't like it when you call her Sumpada. She has enough trouble with Sampada, let alone your twisted pet name version of it."

Javindar was at first incensed at this woman, but then he sighed and nodded. Though the thought of pursuing this mission with Giraffe woman repulsed him, he did look forward to finding some insight from her about his betrothed.

"Noted," he said reluctantly. " By the way, how shall I address you. I take it, you do not like being called Giraffe woman."

"Sexy fits," laughed a nearby sailor with a lazy eye listening in on their conversation.

Giraffe woman laughed and waved a playful warning finger at the sailor before turning back to Javindar. "Given my height Giraffe woman is kind of fitting, but let's skip that one okay. My name is Whelp. It's an odd name, but that's what my father called me."

"Whelp eh? A fitting name I suppose, "nodded Javindar. "My page is Nahbob. Though I owe you nothing, as a courtesy to my betrothed's servant, you may use him as you wish for the duration of our journey."

"Hello Bob," she said turning to the beleaguered servant.

Nahbob bowed towards her in a hasty fashion, before returning to his task of cataloging what he was able to bring aboard the barge before it set sail. While Javindar was outwardly disappointed with what Nahbob was able to grab, he was surprised that the thin wiry boy was able to follow him to the barge while hauling two heavy trunks and even more surprised when he managed to jump aboard without dropping any of his luggage into the water.

"You have three changes of clothes, a tea set, and Book three of 'Musings of a Condor" from one trunk. While your Khanda, a practice of suit of armor, a wicker shield, and of course your hunting bow is in the other trunk. No arrows I'm afraid, though I'll ask the sailors if…."

"No…I won't sully Red Flight with common arrows," scolded Javindar shocked that his servant would make such a suggestion.

"Wow, I guess you're really roughing it now," chuckled Whelp as she practically celebrated the impoverishment forced upon him by her rash actions.

"You know, this could have been avoided if you stayed upon the Golden Eagle," pointed out Javindar.

Whelp shook her head. "No, the Rakshasa would have surely had a plant aboard your ship by then. Given that I picked the…."

"..Mermaid's Tail..." said the lazy eyed sailor.

"..the Mermaid's Tail at the last moment, and we were the last three to board, I'm sure besides a few sailors that are morally challenged, the crew has not been compromised," explained Whelp.

Javindar snorted. "It's not quite the simple. If there were Raksahas aboard the Golden Eagle, they would have seen what ship you boarded like I did. I'm no guru, swami, or holy man, but I'm sure they could divinate our course from the name and description of this ship."

Whelp nodded at the Bey. "Very good, but I've already thought of that. The first thing I did, was place wards on this ship against detection, with Wassim's permission of course."

The lazy eyed sailor nodded. "It's fine m'lady. I don't know if these wards will work of not, but the Kaptin figures it can't hurt. Eelspecially if we might happen to take some controbanh from port to port."

Javindar eyed Whelp carefully. "You can do that? Are you a holy woman as well?"

Whelp laughed. "Heaven's no. A holy woman is the last thing I would describe myself as, but let's just say I've learned a thing or two at the Holy temple."

Javindar nodded and watched the last sail of the Golden Eagle disappear from view.

"Goodbye quilted rug, my embroidered tea towels, my barrel of capers.." sighed the Bey.

"You know," pointed out Whelp. "As a holy warrior to Vama, you probably shouldn't fret that much over material things."

Javindar ignored her as he continued to list his losses.

"Goodbye ermine lined boots, platinum telescope, Quogy my pet spider monkey…"

"Wait..you had a pet spider monkey?"

"He was my lord's favorite," explained Nahbob. "A very nimble and playful beast. It kept my lord company and entertained him on long campaigns, even when the musicians and poets were not up to task."

"Hmm," said Whelp. "Well, I guess a guy with a pet monkey can't be all that bad. Anyways, maybe this will cheer you up."

With that, she straightened her long sleeved arm and made an odd 'ooking' noise. Javindar gave her a puzzled look, as he wasn't sure what she was trying to do, when all of a sudden a golden furred cat snake creature slithered out of her sleeves and onto the railing. It stood on its hind feet and looked at the Bey, before performing a little flip for him.

"Chit, meet Javi. Javi, Chit," smiled Whelp. "Keep our dear Bey company please, while I go talk to Captain Wissam about our course."

"An Emperor Mongoose? " asked Javindar in wonder. Such beasts were valued for their loyalty, intelligence, and their resistance to magic, and were normally reserved for only the highest ranking nobility. Javindar recalled trying unsuccessfully to procure one as a child, and wondered how a lowly guard could get one. "Where did you get such a creature?"

Whelp turned around as she was about to enter the Captain's cabin and winked at the Bey. "I stole it from Lally of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Given the deceased's dour demeanor in life, Jimmy half expected it to rain, or at least have a heavy fog roll in when they laid Harold 'Guttwist' Gunerson to rest. Instead, the monk of Blabyon performed the last rites in the middle of a sunny day, on an idyllic little corner of the graveyard.

Unlike Frederick, who was laid to rest due to a lack of a body, Harold's passing seemed oddly voluntary. At first Jimmy thought that Harold would be 'raised' from the dead like John the Silent, he certainly made enough coin to afford the diamond dust required by the priests, but instead Harold left specific instructions that he be buried if he would fall in battle. It seemed strange to Jimmy at first. Why wouldn't Harold wish to continue his life, after all, that's what money was for wasn't it? Jimmy always thought the wealthy used their riches to provide luxuries that the poor couldn't afford, extending one's life from work related 'accidents' certainly seemed to fit that bill. However looking at the small crowd that gathered to pay their respects, gave Jimmy a different perspective. If these were all of Harold's friends, maybe being laid to rest was the best choice.

Besides the humble shaven headed monk, there was only Grey Toad, Tovar and himself. Jimmy thought Tovar was here simply for the free food at the post funeral reception, it seemed that Harold spared no expense in preparation for his death, while the young blade suspected Grey Toad was here simply to make a note of where they buried Harold. The Halfling always eyed Harold's daggers, and it wouldn't surprise Jimmy if the little rat would return later, to 'procure' them.

"Good luck with that," chuckled Jimmy. While the monks of Blabyon were humble, they were by no means push overs. Having allied with them several times in his former profession, Jimmy was impressed by their martial discipline as well as their well attuned senses. He was sure they would be more than the Halfling could handle.

Regardless of why they came, at least they showed up. Being a mob enforcer didn't build the greatest camaraderie but they were at least colleagues. Jimmy expected at least some 'drivers' or at least some of Harold's subordinates to pay their respects like they did for Frederick, but no one of that sort came.

Jimmy wasn't sure if he wanted a big funeral or a small one, but in the end he guessed it didn't really matter. All the people he cared about were gone or separated from him less than amicably. Jimmy heard Sir Jose died on some fool hardy crusade in the west, bringing Kit, his poor squire, with him. The Baroness wouldn't speak to him anymore due to his change of profession, and Raoul sailed off to foreign shores. His master Martinez however, he had no idea where he went. He went from a dashing daring duelist that was liquored up half the time, to just a sullen drunk that was liquored up all the time. Not that it surprised him, Demon Hunting was a very taxing profession both physically and mentally. Everyone breaks eventually. Jimmy wanted to help, but his master kept enough of his wits about him to simply disappear. Not simply go invisible, or dancing in the shadows out of sight, but vanish in a way that not even the Baroness' considerable magic could find.

As Jimmy contemplated his non-existent social circle, a well-dressed dwarf approached Jimmy and rolled down his sleeve briefly. Jimmy saw his runic markings and the tug to his left ear. The young blade nodded, and noted that Grey Toad and Tovar were not similarly contacted.

"Back to work," sighed Jimmy.

Before he left the graveyard however, he made eye contact with the attendant monk. Jimmy didn't know the man, but simply motioned his head towards the Halfling and then shook his head slowly. The monk nodded and bowed slightly, before Jimmy followed the dwarf to another awaiting carriage.

* * *

"My hero!" shrieked Chloe as she literally sprang out of her chair, hugged Jimmy tightly around the waist, before beginning to do a series of cartwheels around Hoaglie's office before springing forward and hugging Jimmy tightly.

Jimmy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should have left you for dead," he said half-jokingly to the lively young girl before she released him and began doing cartwheels again.

Chloe stopped and pursed her lips in a pouting manner. "Aww, you didn't mean that. I mean, a guy that rescues Princesses would surely save me right? Am I right? I mean, I'm like a Princess too you know. Okay sort of one. Okay not really, but I'm a big deal where I'm from…that is if there's anything left of it…."

"Silence," demanded Hoaglie in a stern voice as he rapped a crude green staff on the floor. To Jimmy's surprise, Chloe stopped her cartwheeling. She simply stood still for a second, precariously balanced upside down, before walking on her hands towards her chair, and then lopping herself back into it. She was still grinning ear to ear and kicking her feet about merrily, but at least she was thankfully silent.

Jimmy sat as well and surveyed Hoaglie's chambers. He often did business with the dwarf in a side room, or brazenly in the corner of the tavern. This was the first time he was in the 'back room'. For the head of the local branch of the Khazag Narg businessmen association, or the Dwarven Teamsters as it was colloquially known, the place more like a pawnshop than a crime lord's lair or even an accountant's office. There were stacks of books with various amounts of dust on them, as well as several fancy cabinets and display cases with some antique looking weapons and odd trophies inside of them. Nothing in the room hinted at the power and prestige that Jimmy knew the unassuming dwarf wielded saved for his fancy black marble desk. Though Jimmy wasn't a miner or craftsman of any sort, the dark stone table reminded Jimmy of something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Ah you noticed my desk eh?" commented Hoaglie as he watched Jimmy's eyes. "Got this from some battlefield combers up north, made from the foundations of Almarth."

Jimmy's eyes grew wide. Besides being the final battle ground between the Demon Lord Yeenoghu and the Great Host of the North, Almarth stone was known for its powerful anti magic properties. Jimmy's master had been able to procure a stone or two, but the young blade had never heard of something as large as a desk to made from the stuff.

"That must be useful to keep important documents…discreet," noted Jimmy nodding in approval.

"Aye, I like to keep my secrets," Hoaglie grinned, revealing a broken jack o lantern smile even as Chloe scratched her head in confusion.

"Enough of my very expensive furniture, I need services rendered from you that are just up your alley," said Hoaglie.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and leaned in. "Someone threatened? Someone broken? " he asked. He was about to say someone killed, but he didn't particularly like to go down that path if it could be helped. Besides the money, one of the reasons Jimmy worked for the teamsters was that it was a business, violence was only used as a tool of last resort to gain an advantage. Or at least that was what he told himself.

Hoaglie shook his head as he leaned his green staff next to the desk. "I need someone, of how shall we say, with your particular skill set to deliver a package for me," said the dwarf as he pushed some papers towards Jimmy.

Jimmy scanned the papers and narrowed his eyes towards Hoaglie. Northern heirloom, intelligent sword, dangerous mind controlling abilities exhibited. "You kept that nutty thing after what it did to Silent John and Harold? Now you want me to transport that crazy ass sword to Grom City to get it appraised? "

"To the Great Academy outside the city actually, but yes that's the gist of it," replied Hoaglie. "I wasn't going to return it back to its owner without knowing the appropriate finder's fee."

"Yippie! I always wanted to go to Grom City," said Chloe as she jump out of her seat and began doing cartwheels again.

"Chloe, outside, now!" ordered the dwarf.

Chloe stopped in mid hand stand."Sorry, sorry," she apologized hastily.

She then nodded at Hoaglie before flipping onto her feet and hopped out the door. All the time giggling about making prepartions for her trip to "Grom City".

"Sorry about that, she gets a bit excited," sighed the dwarf.

Jimmy shook his head. "Wait a minute. First off, you're not serious about sending me to Grom City with that homicidal sword. Secondly you aren't serious about sending that spoiled little brat to Grom City with me are you?"

Hoaglie shrugged. "Chloe has, how shall we say, unique skills. Very similar to yourself. Wizards and clerics we can hire at a drop of a coin, but you've seen what she can do. Druids are a different matter. We can't be choosy when we employ nature channelers. Especially one that I trust."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "Trust? You know she isn't even an elf right? She might look like an elf, but she's something … different."

Hoaglie sighed. "I know…she's a dryad, or at least something very similar. "

"A dryad? Wait..What?" asked Jimmy in shock. Though Jimmy's lore on demons and other denizens of the lower planes was unmatched, his knowledge of fey and other nature spirits was somewhat limited. Despite his lack of familiarity, he knew what a dryad was. Or at least he thought he knew. A woodland spirit, often appearing as a beautiful elven or human woman, that lived in a tree and often would lure unsuspecting travellers to be made into their willing or unwilling slaves. "Why the hell do you have a druid dryad or whatever she is, on the payroll working for you?"

Hoaglie paused at the question and closed his eyes as if he was lost in thought. The dwarf then leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Do you recall that incident in the Blackstone Hills a few years ago?"

"A little, I just started working for you back then," admitted Jimmy. "It had something to do with some mining company right? They wouldn't agree to a 'transportation' deal and 'insurance' policy you guys offered them or something like that."

Hoaglie nodded. "Aye, the mineral firm in question had contracted out to our friends the Red Lotus group. A rival guild to our own that are based in the far south. Seeing how they were woefully out of their territory and intruding in ours, in the spirit of competition, some boys and I decided to take a trip to Blackstone and convince them to reconsider our offer."

"Well, it turns out we weren't the only ones that they pissed off. These guys trampled and burned a lot of the surrounding woods, and drew the ire of the local elder dryad. Well, to keep things short, she sent a few bears, they sent a few pyromancers, then it escalated to treants versus fireballs, and the next thing we knew we walked into an all out war between the druid and her tree hugging legions versus a full fledged Red Lotus hit squad."

Jimmy sat back and took a slow breath. A full hit squad? That meant powerful mages, clerics, warriors, and what not. They weren't kidding around.

"I'll admit, as a dwarf I'm naturally indisposed of elves and their nature loving ilk, but given the choice between the dryad and the Red Lotus, we threw our hat in with the dryad. Despite our aid, the battle was pretty crazy, but in the end we won but …but at great cost. The Red Lotus scumbags were killed or driven off, the forest surrounding the hill was completely devastated, the elder dryad… killed, and more importantly the mine was completely destroyed and collapsed. No loot for anyone."

Hoaglie fell silent again, once again in deep thought for about a minute. Jimmy was about to say something to spur the story forward but Hoaglie finally sighed and continued.

"I wasn't going to return empty handed though, and as I was sifting through the rubble, I came upon little Chloe there. She was going to wither away with the forest. She was lost, scared, and alone…. And I needed to make a profit. Having witnessed druidic magic first hand, I decided I wanted some of that myself….. so I dragged her back to town as my ward, training her under my wing."

"I'm surprised you didn't simply just toss her in the arena," commented Jimmy. "People pay big bucks to see exotic critters like dryads fight."

Hoaglie seemed briefly shock at the suggestion, but quickly fell back into his sinister grin. "Are you not listening to me? She's a druid. I can hire wizards and clerics, but I can't hire druids. Chloe might be a bit …eager…but she is loyal to a fault. I consider her a work in progress. An investment for my future."

Jimmy shrugged. "You're the boss, but aren't dryads tied to their forest? If the Blackstone woods or hills or whatever were destroyed shouldn't she be dead too? Regardless if you took her in or not. That's how it works right?"

Hoaglie nodded. The dwarf picked up the green staff and tossed it at the young blade. Jimmy easily caught it and immediately noted some small leaves growing on it and more importantly a warm feel to it.

"This..this is the last remnant of the forest isn't it? This is how she survives and how you control her?" said Jimmy in surprise and admiration.

"Well, not exactly, but close enough," admitted the dwarf. "I don't care to get into the specifics at this point in time, but you'll need that to keep Chloe at your side for this mission."

"Speaking of which, why do I need her anyways?" asked Jimmy. "Why don't you just teleport that crazy sword to the academy? Why do you need the pair of us?"

"The sword doesn't take to teleporting well. It leaks some sort of disruptive magic. I won't trust it with a simple teleport spell since it might send it to who knows were."

"As for why we need Chloe, perhaps I should show you," said Hoaglie as he opened a lower drawer on his desk. The dwarf then pulled out a roughly three foot object completely wrapped in vines. "If you recall from your brief encounter with this murderous hunk of metal, it has a way of dominating folks it comes in contact with. It already dominated one of my mages, and we were lucky he mostly had divinations spells memorized else my whole bar would have probably burned down. Anyways before we put him down, Chloe managed to 'subdue' it with her vines and broke the enchantment. I'm not sure why it works, but I guess it's a metal hates wood thing or something. I don't know really. I'm not an alchemist or artificer. I suppose I could quit while I'm ahead, and just leave it rotting in a vault like the baron did, but there's no profit in that. I need this thing identified and appraised. The vines will hold it, but they aren't a permanent solution, like most magics they fade away, so you'll need Chloe to renew the enchantment twice a day. Also, and more importantly, Chloe is …how should we say…a person of a different physiology. "

"She's a walking plant," clarified Jimmy.

"Aye, and given her unique nature, the sword does not seem to be able to control her. It seems more apt to charm persons than plants."

Jimmy thought about the strange pair for awhile and then nodded. "Alright, so that's why you need your little pet dryad. Why do you need me?"

Hoaglie frowned at the phrase 'pet dryad' but the dwarf simply grunted and continued. "First off, of all my 'troubleshooters', you have the most experience against resisting charms and possessions. I mean, I'm sure demonic possession is much more difficult thing to resist than sword possession. Secondly, remember the two adventurers that escaped? The wizard and one of the swordsmen upstairs? Well, it seems they still want that sword. I've heard through my …channels… that they're organizing another extraction team to retrieve it. Given your field of experience, I trust you can evade their detections both mundane and magical, at least until you can get to the Great Academy. Or at the very least 'dissuade' them from attempting to retrieve my property."

Jimmy scratched his head. Dryad companion, murderous swords, northern barbarian hit team? It was all too much. "I dunno. This is kind of out of my breadth of experience. Isn't there someone more qualified in your organization to do this. You guys are teamsters right? You transport stuff from one place to another. I'm pretty sure this goes beyond my standard contract I have with you guys. "

Hoaglie smiled and opened one of his desk's upper drawers. The dwarf rummaged around it a bit before pulling out a document. "As you know, one of the …pillars..of my organization is the reorganization of over due principals and interests. Debt Collection or loan sharking if you like. Often we buy troublesome loans from the government and banks, and apply our ..unique.. negotiating techniques to come to an amicable agreement with the truant party. Well last month, we cornered a particularly degenerate debtor that had spent his once vast inheritance on women, gambling, and all manner of legal and illicit drugs. Well the man had nothing left when we finally found him in a lotus den, but he did have one thing. His title. The baronet of Heldann. Not that its worth much. The land and his manor were already sold, but I'm sure I can find someone obsessed with joining the ranks of the gentry to pawn this off on…."

Jimmy's jaw almost dropped. He looked at the vine wrapped sword, then the scroll, and then at dwarf with the broken smile. "I'll do it. Consider that piece of junk delivered."

Hoaglie nodded. "I knew you would."


	5. Chapter 5

Kalikekeztra was a blur of motion.

The half snake demoness weaved about Pasurendra even as his four massive cleavers rained downed after her. Keke was patient though, she knew she couldn't face her foe head on in a straight brawl, but needed to get in close and take the battle to the ground. One blade flashed over head, two narrowly missed her, rending the stone floor like an earthquake, while the fourth hacked a chunk from her tail. Keke felt the pain jolt through her body, but continued her evasive pattern. Even after her golden armored foe filled the air with a wall of spinning suspended blades it did not deter her. The demoness' sharp eyes simply scanned the barrier, timed their pattern, before hurtling herself straight as an arrow through them, crashing head first into her opponent's chest before bringing her own multi armed arsenal into the fray.

One of her spears jabbed downwards, causing her massive golden clad opponent to shuffle back, two scimitars parried her foe, blade for blade, while another arm twirled a poisonous censer at his head, blinding and choking him. With her larger opponent reeling and stunned, the demoness lunged again at him, punching his large square monstrous chin with her last remaining hand, all the while wrapping her powerful emerald coils around his barrel like torso.

Though Pasurendra was superior to her in strength and mass, the ferocity of Kalikekeztra's attack was too much. The much bigger golden clad demon weaved about drunkenly entwined from the knees up. He first attempted to swat her free with his cleavers, and when his breath began to run he dropped them, and then began futilely attempting to dislodge the lithe snake woman with his four clawed arms instead. It was all in vain though, as Kalikekeztra weathered his attacks, causing him to stumble back and crash heavily to the ground.

Keke could barely hear the howls and cheers from the crowd as her bloodlust overtook her. Though her sharpened teeth were the least of her physical tools, she took great pleasure as she began biting and tearing the leathery hide of Pasurendra's neck.

"Enough!" shouted nine voices in unison with such power that it shook the jungle arena. The Demon host, flinched and fell silent as a wave of power emanated from Taraksun, Awakener of Wrath.

While Kalikekeztra was seized in her rage, even she took pause at her lord's command. The half snake demoness, gave Pasurendra a baleful glare, before releasing her grip and slithered before her lord's throne, careful not to meet the direct gaze of any of his heads.

The Awakener of Wrath was slightly shorter than Pasurendra, and possessed none of his brutishness, but his presence cowed all before him. The nine headed, twelve armed, blue skinned Asura lord was nothing short of a god. A deity of death, that ruled the demons of the jungles of Vinraj with an iron claw. His rule and power was unquestionable in this domain.

"Kalikekeztra," said Taraksun in a voice that made the ground tremble. " Though you were shamefully defeated on Rahu's day, your skill at arms has spared your life."

Taraksun then turned his gazes towards Kalikekeztra's defeated foe. "Pasurendra, you were not only defeated by the armies of the mortals, but you were shamed in personal combat. I question the usefulness of a general of my horde which has no knowledge of tactics nor possess any degree of martial skill."

"Please my lord, " blubbered Pasurendra as the larger demon struggled to his knees amidst painful coughs, an aftereffect from Kalikekeztra's poisonous censer. "The human's priestess, she …she deployed the holy light of Puranas….we had no defense…."

"Silence!" shouted Taraksun with enough force that knocked the hulking Pasurendra to the ground and even made Kalikekeztra slither back. "You shall by tortured in the pits of Abaddon till you go mad with pain. Your body shall be slowly stripped and broken as lesser demons shall mock you while you writhe in your torment. You will be reduced till you are a shadow of your former self, but you will not be allowed to discorporate into the aether. No, you shall be constantly reminded of your former station as your former subordinates shall bid for the honor to extract their…."

With her head bowed, Keke rolled her eyes at her lord's tantrum and drowned his voice out with her own thoughts. Eternal punishment, mind blasting humiliation, blah, blah, blah. She had heard it all before. In fact, she suffered a similar fate a century ago. Sure, the torture, debasement, and utter degradation for several decades in a row wasn't exactly fun, but she was a demon, those type of things were expected. After a while, she actually got use to the boiling in oil, the breaking and resetting of her bones into twisted forms, and even being used as crossbow practice. The Shator concubine thing didn't suit her though, but luckily she was called back to the Prime when Taraksun needed generals for his armies. Though her mind was shattered, it wasn't exactly intact to begin with. She was a demon after all. Chaos and insanity went hand in hand for her people.

"…as you rot in the pits, your fall shall spur my generals for their next assault on Rahu's day," said Taraksun as he finished his long winded speech. "As for you Kalikekeztra, your prowess has spared you a similar fate, but you shall be stripped of your rank for your incompetence. I am merciful though, you shall be given a chance to regain your honor as you lead the shock troopers during the next arrival of Rahu's day."

WHAT?

Keke seethed at Taraksun's decree. He really was the Awakener of Wrath, because she was plenty angry right now. All she wanted to do was hurl a stream of expletives at him. It wasn't her plan that got his army defeated. She wasn't the one that underestimated the holy temple of Nashput. You'd think someone with nine heads would be better at planning. The demon hordes could be running amok in the lands of man if Taraksun had any brains at all. If anything, Taraksun should torture himself for his ill-conceived plan and instead of blaming it on her.

Instead of voicing her strong opinion however, Kalikekeztra simply bowed and slithered out of her lord's sight.

* * *

Keke slithered through the warrens and jungle paths of Taraksun's realm. More specifically, the area of Abaddon that was half materialized in the dark Jungles of Vinraj. It was a hellish realm, a vast wasteland under a foul sky, perpetually under the shadow of a distant impossibly tall dark spire, covered in patches of decaying jungle.

Lesser Asuras fled from her path, as she raged and screeched. A foreign vulture demon made the mistake of getting too close, but quickly realized his error; a severed wing being the price of his lesson.

Stripped of her rank? No armies to lead? Taraksun might as well throw her in the pit with Pasurendra.

Since returning from her 'exile', Keke was focused on nothing but making war on the enemies of her lord. She fought briefly in one of the many civil wars against the Asuras of Maeha, the False Father, had held the Legions of Bel at bay at the beaches of the Styx, and had crushed several marauding Balor led hordes. She even commanded a vast raiding party into Carceri to capture the slaves of the accursed Demodand, but that was all in the past now.

She was simply another demon now.

Sure she could partake in the torturing of souls, but that was such a pain. The 'Hunted' were the most wily of the lower plane petitioners and were considered much quicker game than the Larvae of the Abyss, or the Damned of Baator. Capturing the little buggers was tedious work, and she considered it beneath her station. She could pick random fights with Asuras and other demons. That appealed to her, but she wasn't exactly 'catch and release' type of gal. If she fought, that meant she would kill. She would have killed Pasurendra if Taraksun hadn't intervened. While killing in Abaddon wasn't exactly a crime, in fact it was encouraged behavior, Keke was sure that if she began to indiscriminately kill, the sheer numbers of her victims would attract Taraksun or some other Asura's lord attention. They had a war to wage, and that meant they probably won't take kindly to anyone decimating their armies. She considered striking out as a demonic mercenary, but she bristled at working under a Yugoloth or a daemon lord. She didn't exactly hate them, but she always found them pretty snooty.

She could do the 'tempt' the foolish mortal thing, but she wasn't even sure where to start in that regard. The whole thing was akin to an elaborate infernal marketing scheme. Typically, a powerful lower planar creature would discreetly slip his or her name in ancient texts and scrolls. Afterwards some foolish wizard or cleric would find it, and either spread the name further or if they were powerful enough try to summon the demon attached to the name. The demon does the trivial task, then the corruption thing, and of course the laugh at the caster's face part, before dragging the spell user back to their home plane into their personal torture pit. Some Asuras loved this stuff, but it was all way too slow for Keke, and the whole hoop jumping for mortals crap was just not for her. Also she lacked her own torture pit.

Other higher ranked Asuras entertained themselves by partaking in perverse hobbies. They were like a hobby version of the Taraksun's torture pits which again, she didn't have. Most involved mortals, but even adventurers didn't casually wander into Abaddon. Most of those types head to the more famous regions of the Abyss or Baator. She guess she could purchase slaves, but she wasn't exactly rich. Unlike most Asuras of her rank, she didn't have much of a stash of gold, astral diamonds, or Larvae built up over the years, and she was loathed to start collecting now. She just wanted an army to crush, an opponent to fight.

"Well there's a sassy little snake that I haven't seen in a while," purred a soft voice from overhead.

Keke twirled her long tail and snapped it overhead. She was rewarded with a pained yelp and some dark droplets of blood, as a black winged woman shot out of reach.

"Ouch! For shame Keke. Is that anyways to treat an old friend?" said the Succubus as she rubbed her creamy bleeding thigh.

Keke stopped and looked up. No one called her Keke but herself.

The creature was typical of her race: ample breasts, sensual curves, curled horns, dark mane, leather wings, and sinister tail. Besides her slightly larger horns and the ridiculous bronze undergarments she wore, she looked like every other demonic seducer demon that has ever crossed her path. Though she was tempted to simply throw her spear and impale the hovering creature, Keke felt something familiar about this Succubus.

"Do I know you? " asked Keke, her curiosity piqued.

The Succubus looked both shocked and hurt at this question. "Really? Has it been so long that you've forgotten your old sister in arms? "

Keke shrugged. "Sorry, is that supposed to mean anything?"

The Succubus pursed her lips and sighed. "Raiding Baaphomet's lair and stealing his wine? Capturing and abusing that poor Legion Archon till he was begging to be our slave? Fighting side by side at the base of Pazrael's tower? You don't remember any of that?"

Keke narrowed her eyes as flashes of memory triggered in her mind. She didn't recall any raid into the Minotaur lord's lair, but she did suddenly recall fighting in Torremor, and that Legion Archon. So strong, so brave, so handsome…..glimpses of memories of that fair golden haired boy that she thought long lost suddenly manifested.

"Wait….Selexia!" shouted Keke in glee. "I can't believe it's you. Err actually I can believe that I can't believe it's you. It's hard for me to remember things past a century or two."

Selexia frowned and tentatively flew down. She first came into range of Keke's tail, and hovered for a second. When satisfied she wasn't lured into an attack, the succubus flew down and landed a tail's length away from the multi armed snake demon.

"You can't remember me? I'm shocked. Have you been taking that midnight lotus powder? The red and violet stuff are fine, but the black stuff can rot even an outsider's brain," teased Selexia while out of reach.

Keke shook her head. "Nah I don't do drugs, much. It was the local torture pits. I spent like a century there. They're pretty good at breaking both body and mind, but other than that it wasn't too bad. "

Selexia sighed as she touched her dark hair away from her large curled horns. "One of the hazards of our particular lifestyle I suppose, but I'm glad to see you're well and whole. At least they didn't reform you into a disgusting toad demon or similar Asura equivalent."

Keke shrugged. "I almost wished they did, at least I would have something to occupy myself with. I just got booted from the army. What use is a Marilith like myself without a host of Asuras to command. I guess you can call me 'under-employed' right now. Imagine that? Me a general, now just some plebe waiting for the next mustering call to do another suicidal attack against the mortal realms. "

"Hrrmm, you sound bitter," laughed Selexia." But its not that bad. One's misfortune is another opportunity…this is good news for me."

"Eh? Whatcha mean by that?" asked Keke. Though she didn't exactly remember her exact relationship with Selexia, some deep part of her memory told her that she was a friend, or at least as much of a friend as a demon could have. Still, Selexia was a Succubus, and Keke knew enough not to trust those seducer demons completely.

Selexia extended and batted her wings. "I just regrew these. I was slain on the Prime about a decade ago, and it took all my will and hatred to keep my spirit from discorporating into the Abyss or worse reform back as a Dretch or some other lower demon. "

Keke nodded, the thought of returning back as a lower caste demon was truly cringe worthy for a high ranking Asura such as herself. "Who or what did this?"

"A human of all things. Not a wizard, or a cleric, or even a paladin. A so called demon hunter and his overly fancy crossbow," hissed Selexia.

"A demon hunter? What the hell is that? Some order of evil outsider killing knight?"

"Nothing so fancy as that. He's just a rogue with some specialized skills, a precise shot, and an over inflated opinion of himself. Actually, if I was slain by a wizard, cleric, or a paladin, I wouldn't be so worked up over it, but being banished by a mere rogue….well I have my honor and reputation to think of," explained Selexia.

"So, what do you want me to do? I'm kind of stuck here. I would loan you gold or Larvae to hire some Night hags to curse him or something, but I'm sort of low on funds," sighed Keke.

"Actually, I was hoping you would loan me a soldier or two, but since you've lost your command that's out of the question. However, since you are unoccupied at the moment, maybe I'll drag you along instead," purred Selexia.

While most denizens of the lower planes could not enter the juicy Prime worlds without being invited, Succubus were one of the few that could. While Succubus were not exactly the most powerful demons, their shapeshifting and their ability to travel freely was what made them useful. The sneaky demonesses were experts at gating into some Prime world village, disguising themselves as some busty bar maid, tricking some head strong lads to have wild sex with them, before surprising them with the sexy bite drain thing and dragging them back to the Abyss with their pants still around their feet. Or at least that's how Keke always imagined it.

"I would gladly go with you, but I'm kind a bound here unless you have a wizard on the other side able to summon me there," laughed Keke.

"Why don't I just cut out the middle man and just take you there myself," smiled the Succubus as she licked her crimson lips.

Keke laughed even louder, but then stopped when she saw Selexia still grinning. "Wait, you're serious? You can do that?"

Selexia nodded."While you were being tortured, I was a thrall to a powerful caster. I was feebleminded most of the time, but even then….I still picked up a trick or two. I figure the two of us could hop into the Prime, slay that offending rogue, and cause some havoc while we're at it. It'll be just like old times, like the fun we had in Nocticula's realm, the Midnight Isles. Just think or …"

"I'm in!" declared Keke as she lunged forward and wrapped her emerald coils around the surprised Succubus. Thoughts of the boredom she would have to endure while waiting for the next Rahu's day was banished as new thoughts of carving a swathe of bloody mayhem through the Prime replaced it.

Selexia mouth gasped for air and her perfect ivory skin turned slightly purple from the embrace, before Keke realized her plight and released her iron grip. "Oh…sorry bout that. I'm pretty strong, and well…you're pretty fragile. Anyways, I'm good to go. When are we plane jumping?"

Selexia nodded as she coughed some dark blood. After a few moments of hacking the Succubus straightened up and combed her black hair back into place with her long red claws. "I can freely shape shift, but I'll have some clothes and a magical disguise ready for you. We'll drop into Grom City and begin …."

"Wait…disguises? Clothes? " asked a puzzled Keke. "I thought we were just gonna drop in. I'll wrap my coils around this bum, and you'll just do the sexy bite drain thing on him."

Selexia sighed. "If it was only that simple. Though our prey is just a mortal, he is infuriatingly hard to track, even by magical means. I have a lead, but I don't want to discourage you. This might take weeks if not months."

Keke shrugged. The time frame was annoying, but it didn't mean much to her. She had lived so long, she had literally forgotten more of her life than she currently remembered, especially considering her relatively recent ordeals in Taraksun's torture pits. Besides, it wasn't like she had a busy schedule ahead with losing her command and being kicking out of the army. All because of a poorly planned invasion that was foiled by some Vinraji holy woman.

"Wait, " said Keke as a sudden thought came to her. "If it's gonna be awhile for you to track down this rogue of yours, do you mind if we go on a little side errand first?"

"Eh?" asked Selexia suspiciously.

"Just a small trip," explained Keke. "You're not the only one with a score to settle you know."


	6. Chapter 6

Bey Javindar awoke to a ruckus. He had paid a pretty sum to Captain Wissam for use of his quarters, an oddly stately berth decorated with rare wood furnishings and silks. The room was beneath the Bey's station, but they proved adequate enough until his rest was disturbed from what sounded like laughter from above.

"Nahbob, where's my morning tea!" he demanded over the noise, his stomach growling was the only reply.

The nobleman grumbled as he slipped on his sandals and grumbled as he stumbled onto the deck to seek the source of the noise.

Javindar was greeted by the sight and the smell of the crew of the Mermaid's Tail. They were merrily laughing and singing as they engaged in what appeared to be some form of fishing ritual. A few of the sailors were balanced precariously on the rail of the ship, jabbing their spears occasionally into the water. Most seemed to catch nothing, but a few, including Giraffe woman did manage to retrieve several large orange fish in the process. Behind them were a couple of the older sailors as well as Lazy Eye and Nahbob, busy gutting and cleaning the orange fish that were caught. Lastly a great portly man wearing nothing but a soiled apron took the cleaned fish and rolled them in what looked like salt before packing them into a large barrel. A small mongoose waited at the edge of this whole operation, eagerly snatching stray pieces of fish that landed his way.

The Bey turned his nose away from him as he walked by. "Please don't be the cook, please don't be the cook, " he uttered to himself, though he was audible enough to let the fat man know his displeasure.

"Good morning lord Bey Prince Bey sir," said the portly man, unsure of how to address Javindar and deaf to his comments. "Care for some salted orange fish or would you like to wait for the fresh stuff later? It tastes quite nice both roasted or diced into a ceviche."

Between the unsteady rocking boat, the raw smell of fish guts, and the screeching of the waiting overhead sea gulls, it was a miracle that Javindar didn't lose the contents of his stomach.

"Nahbob, I'm shocked you are consorting with these sailors and engaging in their unclean ways. We do not demean ourselves in assisting in their tasks, that's what they are paid for. Giraffe…errr Whelp's actions I can understand, but I expect better from you," scolded Javindar as he towered over his servant.

"A thousand pardons sir," apologized Nahbob profusely as the smaller man bowed multiple times at Javindar's feet. "The vessel came across a school of fish, and the crew were just supplementing their food stores. They didn't count on three extra mouths to feed when we left port…"

"Feed? Need I remind you that I don't eat fish. It is considered unclean under holy Puranas' eyes," stated Javindar as the rest of the crew seemed to instinctively cower away from him.

The Bey smiled. Though these sailors were probably scrounged from the lowest castes, even they recognized his pure bred ideals.

"No its not," stated a strong feminine voice, disrupting Javindar's moment. Javindar looked and saw Giraffe woman hopping off the rail and landing before him before leaning against her spear. She was half naked, wearing nothing but a shorten blue sari that barely covered her lewd curves, leaving her long gangly legs and overly muscular arms for all to glare at. "Puranas has no laws against the consumption of fish. "

Javindar laughed at the deluded woman. "My dear Whelp, as a member of the highest caste and as a holy warrior of Vinraj, I think I would know what Puranas allows and doesn't allow."

Whelp shook her head."I think you are mistaken. That's just the perception but it's not true. Religious doctrine is fine, unless you are starving. I figure three in ten Vinraji are vegetarians and I highly doubt the rest of this land's people should be considered heretics. There is nothing against Puranas' holy texts that forbids the consumption of meat. Most of the islanders and coast dwellers consider fish as the 'fruits' of the sea. In fact, the men of the Khanate and those of the Northern Caliphate consume mostly meats. It's just dogma and moral superiority that make people of the so called higher castes cling to that belief. "

Javindar considered her words carefully. They almost made sense but he wasn't about to let her know that. Instead of continuing the argument he simply laughed again."My dear. We don't abstain from meat because we wish to feel superior, we abstain from meat because we are superior. Those that eat these unimaginatively named … err Orange fish, are just weak in their convictions. Only barbarians eat heavy Tamasic foods, and spicy Rajasic foods. If they were real men, they would be satisfied with ascending Sattivic grains and vegetables. "

"Tamasic, Rajasic, Sattivic, these words mean nothing to starving people. I think I'll side with the other seven in ten on this one. You can stick with your plain flat breads and lentils, I'll stick with spiced orange fish," smiled Whelp to a chorus of cheers from the sailors.

Javindar glared at this uncouth woman, he would raise his nose to her if he was taller, but Nahbob had not groomed his nose hairs yet today and he did not want to appear unkempt. "I am shocked that a servant of my beloved Mahadevi Sumpada would engage in such crude dietary practices. I'll inform her at once of your indiscretions upon our return."

Giraffe woman laughed at his threat. "First off, its Sadhivi Sampada. She dislikes it when people like you heap undeserved praise on her, and especially hates it when you get her name wrong all the time. You can save the pet names when you two get married, and even then I'm sure she would hate it. Secondly, while I was serving under the Western Holy Temple, I ate what the Sadhivis ate, but c'mon…we're in the middle of the ocean right now, and Captain Wissam didn't exactly pack any vegetarian meals. Given the choice of starving or completing our mission, I'm sure Samapada will understand. When in Thyatis you act like a Thyatian, you know."

"I don't think you know my future wife as well as you think Whelp," said Javindar in his most snide voice. "She's a noble, a princess, a holy woman of the highest order. I doubt she would 'understand' your 'momentary' lack of faith. " He said as he mimed quotations marks in the air.

"Are you absolutely 'sure' about this? " smirked Giraffe woman as she mimicked his quotations. "Everyone knows your 'Princesses'" history. She was sent away to the Western Realms and was lost to us after a particularly deadly Rakshasa raid. It wasn't till ten years later that her uncle Sardar Milan recovered her. What do you think she was eating all that time in the frozen wastes? Lichen stew? "

"Watch your tongue woman. Do not make light of Sumpada's hardships, and do not question her purity. I'm sure she did what all pious girls in her position would do, she abstained from digesting anything against Puranas' laws. I've been near her, and I did not smell the taint of meat from her gentle pores."

Giraffe woman cringed at the statement. "Smelling her gentle pores? Ewww. That went to a weird place really fast. Anyways, suit yourself. Go ahead and stick to your diet and starve. I don't care. I'll stick to the fish."

Bey Javindar mouth dropped slightly and turned to Nahbob, which nodded sheepishly in agreement. He then turned to the portly cook who simply grinned and offered him a salted fish half squeezed apart from his fat fingers.

"Lady Whelp is correct. I've check their provisions my lord, the grains and vegetables they possess are all considered Rajasic or were baked with animal lard. It will be a week until we reach the port of Aaslin to resupply," apologized Nahbob. "I've brought this up to Gola the cook, and he suggested some of the sea weed here is edible. Perhaps he can make a soup for you. I think that would be considered Sattivic."

The portly man in the apron nodded and gave the Bey a wide broken smile.

"This..this won't do," blurted Javindar, even as his stomach growled from all this talk of food. "I won't eat sea weed! I'll…I'll fast instead. A few days of meditative cleansing won't hurt me."

"I..I have half a bag of crackers my mother gave me before we were to boarded the Golden Eagle my lord," said Nahbob as he held out a small linen sack.

Javindar snatched the bag from his servant's hand, and quickly began cramming the crackers into his mouth.

"Err…help yourself my lord," sighed Nahbob. "I've eaten fish before. I'm sure eating it again won't make me anymore unclean."

Javindar snorted. The lower castes were always bending Puranas' laws. They weren't as devout as those in the higher castes.

As Javindar ate the last of the crackers, a heavenly sound seemed to pervade the deck of the Mermaid's Tail, drowning the crew's crude fishing song. The mongoose at the cook's side perked its ears before it fled below decks. At first, Javindar thought one of the female crew members or unbelievably Whelp had decided to change the melody, but he quickly dismissed that notion. Given her appearance and actions, he expected Whelp to bleat like water buffalo or perhaps howl like a jungle cat in heat. He imagined the crew covering their ears and leaping overboard to escape her horrific singing. The thought of the warrior woman singing amused Javindar, and he considered putting it in writing.

"Nahbob," ordered Javindar, grinning from ear to ear. "Fetch a quill and take dictation. I have a wonderful idea for a comedic play."

Javindar waited, impatiently tapping his toes, and saw that Nahbob was just standing there, with a blanker look than usual on his face. Before he could admonish his servant, one of the older crew members suddenly threw down his skinning knife, hopped on the rail, and plunged into the water.

Javindar watched in confusion as another man leaped overboard followed by yet another, all the while being surrounded by the strange heavenly music.

"Harpy!" shouted Captain Wissam, futilely attempting to shout over the song. Javindar glanced up, and saw a dark winged humanoid hidden amongst the seagulls singing her dire dirge.

Several of the crew, including Nahbob seemed to awake from their trance after the Captain's warning, while several more attempted to throw themselves over the rail. Even the cook Gola attempted to toss himself overboard, but Javindar instinctively grabbed the man's hairy back, yanking him backwards into the barrel of salted fish.

Gola seemed stunned at first, but quickly recovered his senses and scrambled below deck. Other members of the crew attempted to toss their spears at their aerial attacker, but the range of their weapons were too short.

"Nahbob! Fetch me Red Flight!" shouted Javindar as other members of the crew came to the same conclusion. Captain Wissam began distributing several old short bows from a side pouch on his belt and his crew began shooting at the Harpy. The Harpy weaved away from the bulk of the volley, but instead of retreating drew out her own bow and began shooting back at the crew.

An arrow struck down a nearby sailor, prompting Javindar to demean himself and grab the man's spear. It was fortunate that he did, as another arrow streaked towards him, but the Bey calmly remembered his martial training and simply swatted the missile to the side.

While Javindar waited for his bow, another sailor seemed to be seized in a trance and stumble towards the ship's railing. From the strain on the man's face, Javindar could see the man was struggling against the Harpy's control, but the creature's magic was too powerful. Javindar promptly solved the problem by sticking his spear before the man's feet, and tripping him hard to the deck.

"You can thank me later, " said the Bey as he spotted Nahbob finally making it back onto the deck with Red Flight his bow, one of the relics of Ghata.

Javindar snatched his weapon from Nahbob, extending his hand towards his servant awaiting an arrow. Nahbob sheepishly shrugged, before Javindar realized that his gold and ivory tipped arrows were still aboard the Golden Eagle.

"I brought your khanda as well sir," apologized Nahbob as Javindar threw his bow at him and snatched his serrated shark tooth blade. The Bey swung it a few times to test its balance and when satisfied his servant hadn't damaged his weapon, he turned towards his opponent.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!" shouted Javindar as he raised his blade in a challenge against the Harpy. "Nahbob, flight," he ordered though he was loathed to do so. While his servant did possess magic to make him fly, Javindar was not comfortable in the air. Though he wasn't afraid of his opponent he knew his opponent would have the advantage in both magic and maneuverability in that situation. The Bey was brave, but not stupid.

Javindar felt his feet float off the ground, as Nahbob placed the enchantment on him. Screams and the thrashing of water yet again broke his concentration. Javindar looked overboard and saw a large green hump breaking the water near some splashing sailors. Javindar wasn't sure what it was before a large serpent head suddenly emerged, swallowing the hapless swimmer.

"Sea Serpent!" shouted Wissam.

Javindar grumbled, this would never have happened on the Golden Eagle. These creatures would never dare to challenge his War Kaylon.

"Do your energy bolt thing on that eel while I handle the Harpy," shouted Javindar as he assessed the situation and flew upwards. Though the serpent was probably more dangerous, removing its winged accomplice first was the best course of action.

As Javindar soared clumsily towards his foe, he saw the Harpy notice his approach. It fired several arrows at him. Most were deflected by his blade, but one slipped through his defense striking him in the leg. Such a minor wound would not stop the Bey's charge however. Just as was about to engage her though, the feral looking winged woman easily flew out of his reach and then turned her song against him. Javindar felt the creature's music surround him and then constricting him in bands of force. The Bey was tossed around in the air like a child's toy as his arms were pinned to his side. The Harpy gave a shrill shriek as she bared her fangs and claws and swooped towards her helpless victim.

Just as quickly as he was at the creature's mercy, the Bey found his arms freed. The Harpy was also surprised as she grasped as her throat, suddenly silent.

A silence spell? From Giraffe woman?

Javindar did not dwell on that question as he slashed the surprised creature's neck, scoring and raking its flesh with the sacred shark teeth of his holy Khanda. The Harpy's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as it spiralled lifelessly into the ocean.

As Javindar plucked the arrow from his leg, channeling his divine aura to heal the wound, he saw that the battle was far from over. The giant eel, or serpent, or whatever it was, rammed the Mermaid's Tail several times with its head. The Bey half expected the vessel to capsize but the crew rallied around a tall figure in a short blue sari, and began to stab the beast's head repeatedly with their spears. The monster reared its head up in pain, while giving a low echoing roar, before plunging into the ocean, to the cheers of the crew.

Though he was flying back to the ship, Javindar from his vantage point could still see that the monster was not done. Instead the great serpent was swimming under the vessel and switching its angle of attack.

"It's behind you! " yelled Javindar but it was too late.

Before they could react to his warning, the great serpent lunged once again from the water, snapping its great jaws around Giraffe woman, before pulling her into the ocean.

While Javindar had no great love for his beloved's unruly servant, even she did not deserve such a fate. Maybe a flogging, public humiliation, or sometime in some market square's stocks, but not eaten alive. Javindar, dove as best as he could towards the water, plunging into the water before stabbing it with his Khanda.

While his sword had pierced the armor and hide of Asuras, demons, and even a Thyatian knight, it bounced off feebly from the serpent's blubbery skin. He could channel his divine energy into the blade, but doubt it would affect this dumb beast. He realized despite his efforts, a piercing weapon like a spear would be more suited to fight the serpent.

Though he wasn't a great swimmer, he was apt enough. Javindar began to swim to the surface to request such a weapon, but stopped mid stroke when he saw Whelp still alive and struggling, wedged inside the creature's jaw. While he thought the monster's last attack sent the petulant woman deep inside the serpent's belly, the warrior woman had managed to brace the creature's powerful jaws with her fishing spear, barely staving off her doom.

Javindar hesitated, but then he knew what he had to do.

The Bey broke the surface of the water, but instead of requesting a spear he shouted to his servant instead. "Nahbob, enlarge!"

No sooner had he given the command, Nahbob weaved his magic and the Bey felt himself grow to the size of a giant. With his new strength and leverage, Javindar dove towards the serpent head, snatching its great jaw and prying Whelp free.

His victory was short lived though as the great serpent turned his attention towards him. While his strength was greater than the monster's jaw it was no match for its fully fury. Javindar struggled, as the massive beast's coils began wrapping around him, squeezing what little remained of his breath from his lungs.

The Bey punched and kicked the relentless serpent, but his weakened blows did little harm as the water cushioned his blows.

So is this how it ends? No Black scroll? I die rescuing an unworthy woman before I could complete Holy Sumpada's quest.

Javindar felt his body grow cold as the great serpent dragged him deeper into the depths. While a few sailors proved insufficient to feed the creature, Javindar guessed the serpent considered him a worthy main course. Javindar would have smirked when he realized he would shrink down in a couple minutes, leaving the creature yet again hungry. A minor victory, but a victory nonetheless.

As Javindar began to black out, his fading vision saw a figure swim downwards to the distracted creature's head. A merman? Or some other apparition of the Bey's air starved mind. Javindar's eye bulged as the figure then raised a glowing object above its head before bringing it crashing into the serpent's skull. The creature's entire body seemed jolted by the strike, releasing the Bey from its grasp.

Javindar was powerless at that point. He thought it funny that he was saved from being devoured only to die from drowning. It wasn't the death he had hoped for, but at least he died in battle with his convictions intact.

* * *

"Give them room to breathe!" shouted what sounded like Captain Wissam as Javindar hacked a gallon of water, and then a minnow, and then what seemed like another gallon of water from his lungs.

"Thank Puranas! " shouted Nahbob as the Bey's vision cleared. "My heroic lord is saved."

Javindar was disoriented, but saw that he was regular size again and on his side surrounded by a throng of worried sailors. Wissam was busy shooing them away while above him was Nahbob carefully massaging his back.

"Where's…where's the merman that…saved me," coughed Javindar as his strength returned.

Nahbob and Wissam looked at each other in confusion before the Captain laughed. "Merman? More like mermaid! " He said as he pointed to a coughing and hacking Whelp a few feet away from him, being licked back to life by a very concerned looking mongoose.

Javindar was shocked. There was no way he was rescued by…by…this wretched creature. He was a member of the first caste, while she was fourth at best. As the pair finished their round of coughing he locked eyes with his 'rescuer' and saw the exhaustion and weariness in her eyes.

He was filled with shame. Not for being rescued, but for seeing her caste instead of her courage.

She risked her life to rescue me, I should show more humility. I'm better than this petty arrogance. Her heroism should be rewarded. The Bey forced himself on one knee, with the help of Nahbob and began to stammer out some statement of appreciation.

"Th..Than…Th…" he stuttered but could not bring himself to say the simple words.

Before Javindar knew what happened Whelp leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek. Javindar's eyes bulged as he felt her strangely soft and gentle lips on his skin. A few minutes ago, his first reaction would be to throw her back, and perhaps slap her back down into her station for daring to touch him in such a way, but now it was different. He wasn't sure if he was just too tired to resist her lewd and inappropriate advance, or if he actually enjoyed this strange sensation. No woman had ever kissed him, save for his mother and sisters and the Bey felt strangely uncomfortable.

"Thank you, noble Bey. I would have been lost if you did not dive after the serpent to save me," she said as she broke off her light kiss. Whelp was then helped onto her feet by Gola before being lead below decks with her mongoose scampering after her.

Javindar sat their stunned, partly from his near death experience, partly because of Whelp's unexpected show of affection.

"A thousand pardons, " said Nahbob as the crew began to repair the damaged ship and prepare for any more monster attacks. "I should have intervened before that ..that …woman touched her lips with you. If you want, I shall speak to her firmly and state the proper rules of conduct when interacting with a higher caste…."

Javindar shook his head and instead pointed at one of the spilled salted fish. The Bey looked at the fillet, his stomach empty and his heart filled with confusing emotions, and bit down on the fish.

"Hmm… this is not half bad," said the Bey as he savored the unexpected flavor of each bite.


	7. Chapter 7

The barge slowly chugged south along the coast.

Jimmy sat on a barrel next to a strange humming box near the back of the ship. His seat was cushioned by a long iron bound box. His left hand was behind his back holding a strangely green stick, while his right was balancing a knife a top his right index finger. The young blade kept this pose for a few minutes and then with a flip of his wrist, the blade spun through the air before landing on another knife newly balanced on his finger. The pair of blades teetered and wobbled before straightening. Jimmy held this make shift pole for a few seconds, before spinning the pair of them into the air again. With a swipe of his left arm, he spun the verdant stick in place before both blades vanished. Jimmy then switched the positions of his hands, extending his now empty left hand before him as his right hand grabbed the stick and put it behind his back. Another flick of the wrist, and a knife was once again balanced on his outstretched left index finger.

"Boring," yawned Chloe as the small enforcer paced in a circle upon the deck of the slow moving vessel. Her bright aristocratic clothes were replaced with drab studded leather armor. Even her highly recognizable short opaline hair was now a dull curly red. "I'd throw you a silver, but I see better magicians and acrobats at the market square. Actually, the whole lot of them are pretty bad, well…except for that off tune busker with the knives. At least she knows a couple of really gloomy and old songs on her play list…"

Jimmy ignored her as the barge shifted its course slightly. The ship's overworked water elemental engine and the sailors pushing hard with their long poles narrowly missed an area of what Jimmy could only guess as a reef or shoals. They would be safer on open waters, but also more visible; which would defeat the whole point of booking passage on this ship.

"Like what is this? The slowest smuggling vessel ever? I still can't believe we're going to Grom City on this smelly piece of crap," declared Chloe loudly as she held her nose up while adjusting her hair. The large scow seemed to agree with her as its timbers groaned as it banked around some rocks along the coast.

Though they were supposedly out of earshot, several dour looking sailors glared at the short girl as she voiced her slight over their vessel, but none made a move against her as Jimmy simply glared back at them. They simply lowered their heads and continued working their oars as the ship slowly made its way south.

"I mean, when Hoaglie said you had some special way to get to Grom City, I thought it was going to be a Skyship, or a chariot pulled by Pegasus, or maybe some dark teleporting ritual. Not you and me, and fifty tonnes of rotten wood," ranted Chloe.

Jimmy sighed. "Any proper skyship is military only, no way we can book passage on one in Northern Grom, security is too tight up here. Southern Grom we might, those hicks are more open to bribes down there. Unless of course you want to try your luck with some half rate wizard hack's version. I've seen some wonderful looking sky galleys for sale, complete with sparkly magic sails. We'd end up smashed into a mountain before we get to the Academy."

" Teleporting is out of the question. They had a wizard that escaped, that means they also have access to similar magics. They might not be able to track the sword, but they can track everyone that uses they type of high level magic. It just takes a divination spell on every teleporter they sense, and they'll pick up the trail again. Also the Shattered mountains between here and Grom City makes teleporting through that region risky at best. I have no desire to end up underground or a hundred feet in the air."

"As for that Pegasus chariot idea, I'm not even going to give it any credence. This barge, no one knows about. Not the harbor master, not the tax collectors, not even Hoaglie looking for his cut. "

Chloe sniffed at him and pointed at her crooked red hair and then to her unusually large bust. "Well, Mr. Smartypants. If we're so secrety, what's with this? Why'd I have to wear a wig? And why the hell do I have to wear a stuffed bra."

Jimmy shook his head." I make it my business to be non-descript. A bit of dirt and little roughing up of my hair and I'll blend into any crowd. You on the other hand stick out like a black sheep. Short girl with a pixy build and white blue hair and stylish short dresses? I mean, how did you survive so long in this business? If anyone did see us, they would notice your white hair first, and then they would yap, and yapping leads to people listening, and people listening leads to people with swords and sorcery coming after us. "

"Loose lips sinks ships," added one of the less grubby looking sailors. Chloe shot him a 'don't talk when we're talking look', but the sailor simply returned a strangely full and white smile before returning to his work.

"Wow, that guy has some nice teeth. I wonder if he bleaches them?" commented Chloe before turning his attention back to Jimmy. "Anyways, I don't get what's the big deal. Why all the secrecy? We're the Dwarven Teamsters. Well minor members actually, since neither of us are full blooded dwarves. Still, you'd think we could just round up some more enforcers and go to Grom City with a chip on our shoulders, daring anyone to cross swords with us. Nobody messes with our crew."

"You should know our boss doesn't work that way," corrected Jimmy. "Too much resources invested in any venture doesn't return a profit. And we thrive on profit more than the Grommers do. Besides, these guys are the Knights of the North, or at least a splinter group anyways. I've crossed paths with these guys before. Take away their steel armor and blades, and their just barbarians five generations removed. They have a weird sense of honor and they certainly don't play by our rules. It wouldn't surprise me if they send a full raiding party down here now that their scouting party has failed. I don't know what's so special about our…cargo..but its dangerous and they want it. Best we avoid them just in case."

"And this is the best you can do? An old scow?" snorted Chloe.

Jimmy couldn't resist an eyeroll. He wanted to tell her about the meticulous rumors he placed about heading to the Sage Delsenora in the north, and even sending several pairs of travellers that fit their description to throw off their trackers. Not to mention the non detection spells he had cast or the auction offers to sell a similar sword in Karlston and Porlock's Port. He even had a fake sword made to parade it around the barge crew incase one of them tried to betray him. He could have mentioned all of this, but given his companion, it would probably fly over her literally wood filled head.

"Best we keep your eyes open," cautioned Jimmy instead. "The Knights of the North travel not only by land, but by the sea and the sky as well."

"Oooh….I'm soo scared," snorted Chloe as she paced in a circle once more. "A bunch of stinky tribesman are looking for us and your panties get in a bunch. I bet a bunch of them simply cut a log down, and are now using it as a battering ram against Lower Lueder's gates. "

One of the sailors chuckled at Chloe's comment, but the young blade knew the danger. Back when he was an apprentice demon hunter, he not only worked with the Knights of the North, but also knew several of their Arbiters, powerful men and women that kept the other knights in line when they were out of the North. Besides the Arbiters, he also had firsthand experience with one of them in their band, Sir Jose.

Sir Jose was as dangerous a warrior as Jimmy met. Maybe even more skilled than the Arbiters, save for his weakness for that damned agave worm juice he always swilled. While his master Martinez was deadly, and his partner Raoul was strong, Jose was a force of nature in battle. Men, demons, and even dragons could not stand against that knight when he had his war face on. When his band broke up and Jimmy joined the teamsters, Sir Jose and his lycanthropic squire Kitahria went west on some grand crusade eventually getting himself killed on some fool quest of some sort. Jimmy only heard rumors, but it had something to do with a one eyed dragon and a flying castle of some sort. Kit survived though, or so he heard, which was good. Jimmy always got along with Kit since she was approximately the same age as he was when he was a part of Martinez's demonhunters. She was now running a nursery of some sort, which was good. Adventuring didn't seem to suit her. Though Jose was a part of his past and Jimmy had met other lesser knights in his travels, the thought of facing anyone of Jose's caliber was a sobering thought.

"Jimmy, Jimmy? " asked Chloe. "Wake up. You were in a trance or something for a minute."

Jimmy nodded. "Just thinking of the past. Old friends and comrades..that type of thing."

"Freddy and Harry?" shrugged Chloe. "Freddy was alright, but Harold was too much of a loner for my taste. Always acted so superior and mysterious….kind of like you."

From her smirk, Jimmy wasn't sure if she was joking or serious. He had Hoaglie's strange dryad stick, and wondered if he could use it to make her shut up or at least to stop bothering him. He hadn't tested it yet, but he doubt it would be hard to use. While he doubt he could identify the steel grey sword, fiddling and tinkering with magical items was one of his knacks and he doubt he would have trouble using this staff if he needed to. He was about to wave her away, and let her bother the crew when suddenly the barge tilted up to the sound of snapping timbers.

Jimmy flipped from his seat, balancing on the side of the barrel briefly before landing softly on his feet. Chloe was sent flying, head first into a cabin door, but was already rolling back to her feet. Several of the crew were thrown into the water, even as a grey ominous fin began circling their vessel. Some of the sailors tried to help their thrashing crewmates, others were running below decks to access the damage, while the rest seemed to stand there with the mouths wide open in confusion.

"Shark! " shouted the sailor with the perfect teeth, but Jimmy knew it was much worse when dark shadows began to appear on the deck of the barge.

With his long iron bound box in one hand and his green staff in the other, Jimmy scrambled for cover. He didn't even get a chance to shout a warning before the arrows began falling.

"Get those men out of the….ahhhh…." shouted the sailor with the perfect teeth before an arrow embedded in his shoulder.

Overhead, large flying creatures circled the damaged barge even as a pair of sailors began futilely firing crossbows at them. At least fifteen Griffons and a three large bats flew in unison, dodging the return fire. Mirror images, Jimmy quickly deduced. Ignoring the illusions, Jimmy guessed their numbers were closer to five and one even as their riders shot indiscriminately down at them. Both crossbow sailors screamed as black arrows rained down on them. Two struck Chloe in her back, knocking her face first onto the barge's deck. Jimmy felt one aimed for his head, but he quickly swatted it away with his iron bound case.

"Damn it. How did they find me? " swore Jimmy as he dove towards the port side of the ship, landing hard on the deck near a dead sailor, before rolling to his feet with staff and box gone and crossbow in hand. He aimed upwards at the bat, judging its speed and distance. He was about to return fire, when suddenly the ship rocked violently again, sending him to his knee and spoiling his shot.

Before Jimmy could aim again, he was almost paralyzed by a great shriek as a great iron sheathed talon descended on him. Jimmy barely managed to roll backwards out of reach, losing the crossbow and drawing his rapier and main gauche in the process. The young blade stabbed straight, even before he could fully get a sense of his opponent and was rewarded by another shriek and a splash of crimson.

The Griffon before him, reared up defensively raking its claws in the air like a cat, as its armored rider struggled to stay in his saddle. Jimmy took a quick step to his left to fool his opponent, before dashing to his right. His feint worked better than expected as the griffon shifted in the wrong direction even as Jimmy swung to its flank and stabbed its rider through the neck, targeting the mail gap between his helmet and shoulder.

Or at least it would have been his neck if the griffon and rider didn't suddenly blink out of existence and reappear five feet to the side. The rider with his griffon back under his control, flashed a grin at Jimmy from under his helmet. The smile quickly faded as Jimmy threw his main gauche before the blink spell could reset, and slammed through the helmet's eye slit.

As the warrior screamed in agony, Jimmy saw that the rest of his 'allies' fared less than well. A Griffon rider and her duplicates were wading through the stunned and demoralized crew with her mace, smashing the thoroughly demoralized and confused crew. A dripping brute of a warrior in half plate, pulled himself on board to join the one sided fray. Surprisingly some kelp vines slithered out from behind him and attempted to pull the man back into the water, but the warrior quickly deduced who was responsible and smashed his heavy iron boot into Chloe's midsection, knocking her back and sending the young enforcer tumbling down into the ship's hold. The sailor with perfect teeth, somehow managed to keep fighting even with the arrow in his shoulder. He wielded his cutlass with some skill, fending off and dispelling some of the multiple griffons surrounding him, but a volley of magical bolts from the overhead bat, knocked him over the rail and into the ocean.

Jimmy didn't like the odds. He first threw a couple of smoke bombs to lay down some cover. He then drew a normal dagger to replace his main gauche, but even with his skill at the blade he doubt he could last long against the knights. Disregarding the odds, Jimmy launched himself at the other griffon. He inadvertently stabbed and dispelled two of its images, but its rider managed to clip him over the head with her mace before he found his true target. Jimmy stumbled back, blood dripping over one eye, even as another griffon dove down on him. Jimmy barely managed to throw himself to the ground and roll on his back to the side, avoiding its claws. Though it seemed like three griffons were overhead, Jimmy dropped his blades, miraculously produced his crossbow again out of thin air, and fired it blindly. While he wasn't rewarded with a griffon' shriek, a hoarse grunt above him told him he hit someone at least. Jimmy reloaded fast and though he couldn't see his target through the maze of images, he saw a trail of blood leaking on the deck. Firing slightly ahove that vague indicator, Jimmy was rewarded again with a sharp cry as a knight fell heavily to the ground. Hiding his crossbow and then rolling to his feet once again with blades in hand, Jimmy prepared to make his last stand.

"C'mon you dogs. All at once or one at time. Who dies first?" shouted Jimmy in defiance. It was a ridiculous thing to say, but he read it once as a child in a sword and sorcery tale, and it stuck with him. The hero was surrounded and shouted that taunt to his foes. Jimmy thought it was cool thing to say before one was surrounded and struck down, but never had the opportunity to use it till now.

"Hold," shouted a clear and ringing voice overhead. The griffons, their respective riders, and even the big warrior from the depths took a collective step back. The warrior that Jimmy hit in the eye hesitated, but even he fell back as commanded.

Jimmy looked up and saw the large bat circle once and descend onto the boat, amidst the screams of the dying and the crashing of the waves around them. The young blade noticed the arcane runes inscribed on the bat's belly and wings, and immediately recognized the unique spell mark of an eye crossed in lightning.

"James the Blade?" said a robed man as he hopped off his arcane inscribed bat. "What in Baator's name are you doing here?"

"Ulffy…Is that you Ulfgar?" replied Jimmy in surprise.

The robed man removed his heavy cowl, revealing a bearded face with a with blue lion tattoo on his right cheek.

"Jimmy …that is you! I can't believe it. When that Halfling told me the Teamsters have their top guy on this, I was expecting a dwarf or someone similar. I wasn't expecting the great Jimmy the Blade, demonhunter without peer. I would give you a hug, but it seems inappropriate, " said Ulfgar as he motioned to the dead knight and the Griffon knight still clutching his bleeding eye.

"Yeah sorry about that. He's lucky though. If it weren't for your spell, he'd have his throat punctured right now," nodded Jimmy.

"Same old cocky Jimmy," laughed Ulfgar as he turned to his fellows. "This guy is alright. He almost single handily kill one of those Nalfeshenes back in the day during that horrible Baltar business back in Porlock's Port. Everyone was running when that big boar demon popped out of the wizard's lair except ol Jimmy here. This guy has the heart of the lion, and coming from an actual Lion knight, that means something."

Several of the Griffon Knights as well as the big warrior in half plate flinched at the mention of archmage Baltar. The warrior woman with the mace, a tall well-endowed blonde with braided hair sticking out of her winged helmet simply licked her upper lip.

"Speaking of Lions, where's Saberclaw," asked Jimmy motioning to the bat. "I doubt she would let you ride something else into battle."

Ulfgar shrugged. "Saberclaw died and since I had a little falling out with Champion Brita, I've yet to replace her. KiKot on the other hand, I sort of inherited from a fellow mage knight from the Order of the Bat as you can guess. She might not be much to look at but she's served me well."

The rune scribed bat that was sitting up with its wings folded, made a loud squeaking noise at the mention of its name.

"Hurry this up, we're getting close to those rocks," interrupted the warrior in half plate, a big muscular bald man with what looked like filed sharpened teeth.

"In time Padraig. I don't want to kill a friend, so let's do this right," said Ulfgar before turning back to Jimmy. "You don't owe anything to these rogues, so how about you give us the Black Blade and we let you live."

"Black blade? It's more of a grey blade actually," replied Jimmy as he reached behind him and somehow retrieved the long ironbound box from out of thin air. "You want this?"

Several of the knights murmured as Ulfgar waved to calm them down. "It's not true magic, it's some type of sleight of hand he uses combined with a bag or multiple bags of holding. It's actually kind of clever really. As for the greyish looking Black Blade, well its seen better days which is why we're after it in the first place. Don't make this hard Jimmy, hand over that box and you walk away from this. "

Jimmy didn't believe Ulfgar for second. He wouldn't get to live, especially after he blinded one and killed another. He might be a friend, but those other guys were Ulfgar's battle brothers. He was with the Knights long enough to know this wouldn't end well for him.

Jimmy held the box up and extended it towards Ulfgar. As the robed knight reached out for it, the young blade drew his hand back and then threw it in the ocean. The big warrior gasped as he immediately jumped into the water after it, even as another knight mounted his Griffon and flew overhead.

"Oops, sorry."

Ulfgar shook his head. "That wasn't smart Jimmy. Not smart at all," he said as the remaining knights and their griffons closed in with weapons drawn.

"I think that was plenty smart," smirked Jimmy with false bravado. "That's two less of you I have to kill," he said as he readied his knives once more.

Before Ulfgar could throw a spell or Jimmy a knife, the floor of the deck was pierced upwards by what looked like a series of long sharp claws. Several of the Griffons hopped back, startled by this, even as the deck gave way from underneath one of them. The Griffon squawked and flapped its wings helplessly even as its rider struggled to keep it under control as they both fell through to the lower deck. As the pair of them fell, a short feral figure with a pair of arrows still stuck to her back hopped up onto the deck from the hole and slashed wildly at the bewildered knights with long claws growing from her fingers.

"You don't escape the Chloeverine that easily," roared the red headed hairy figure as she unleashed a flurry of swings against the blonde woman and her griffon.

Jimmy wasn't sure what type of strange druid magic Chloe unleashed but he took advantage of it. He threw some more smoke bombs onto the deck and made his way to the strange box that passed for an engine on the barge. While he wasn't exactly sure how to operate this device, he knew enough that there was an elemental inside. A few quick slashes with his dagger over what looked like protective runes began to make the box quiver. Jimmy felt he was making progress when suddenly he felt his hair stand on end before a bolt of lightning crashed down on his position.

Jimmy barely evaded the bolt but was forced back from his position, with his back now against the back rail of the ship.

"Nice try Jimmy, " said Ulfgar as he emerged from the dissipating smoke. Behind him he could see the woman with the mace exchanging blows with the half beast form of Chloe, even as the one eyed knight was circling behind her. Before he could shout a warning, Jimmy watched as One-eye slashed at Chloe from behind, distracting her enough to give mace woman a chance to strike Chloe in the back with her mace while grabbing and pulling her hair. Mace woman fell back in surprise as she yanked Chloe's red wig clear off her head, giving the small dryad a chance to back kick her into the hole she just emerged from.

Ulfgar ignored the battle behind him as he faced Jimmy, his hands radiating black motes. "Here it ends."

While Jimmy's blade failed, Ulfgar's lightning had succeeded as a towering pillar of water erupted from the box the lightning struck a few seconds ago. It took the form of a huge humanoid wave as it began swinging wildly at all around it. Jimmy hopped over one attack even as Ulfgar was struck and battered backwards from another. Chloe and her dance partners quickly scattered against this new opponent as it began tearing apart the barge.

Jimmy saw his chance and he hopped overboard. He would have done so sooner, but that would have just hastened his death. With their griffon mounts, the knights could have easily followed overhead and filled him full of arrows, but they had something more pressing on their plate right now.

The cold water hit him like a shock. While Jimmy was used to the freezing temperatures of the north , he wasn't use to this soul numbing ice. Jimmy's limbs almost seized up, but he forced himself to swim, paddling towards the shore as waves tossed him around.

"I'm not going to make it, " he thought to himself after a mere minute in the water. "I should have taken my chances on the barge."

As the cold almost took him, and he began to black out, Jimmy saw what looked like a large armored shark swimming towards him in the water. As its jaws opened, suddenly a shock of silvery blue hair rammed the beast from its left flank diverting it's path a few feet to the side as it missed its target. Jimmy was startled as Chloe's face popped next to his under the water as the shark wheeled around for another pass. Instead of being a half wolverine woman she was now all sleek in appearance, as she took the form of a anthropomorphic seal. Chloe playfully swam around him in a circle before she snatched him in her teeth and darted quickly to shore away from her large lumbering opponent.

Chloe dove towards some shallow rocks, easily slipping by them as the shark was forced to break off its pursuit. Jimmy thought they would have been smashed with the next wave, but somehow the dryad was able to make it to shore and throw the water logged blade onto the beach.

"I make a cute seal," she said as she transformed back into her slim short form. She wore a wet version of her courtier's outfit but she paid it no heed as she dragged a coughing Jimmy away from the beach and under the cover of a nearby grove of trees. "We need to get out of here and tell Hoaglie what happened. I saw from the cracks what happened, he's not gonna be happy when he finds out you lost his sword," she said as she calmly plucked the two arrows still sticking out of her back. She winced as she removed each of them, but intoned some ancient words which quickly mended her wounds.

Jimmy laughed even as he hacked up some water. "No, we need to head south before they realize they've been had," he said as he produced another long ironbound wooden box similar to the one he threw into the ocean. " We need to get moving before they take flight once again. We'll be at a disadvantage with them in the air…."

This time Chloe laughed as he silenced him with a finger. She then easily lifted him and propped him up and pressed him into the biggest tree in the grove. Jimmy was startled as he began sinking into the bark but relaxed when Chloe smiled at him reassuringly. "They're not going to find us anytime soon," she said as the pair melded into the tree.


	8. Chapter 8

The desolation of Taraksun's realm faded away before Kalikekeztra's eyes and was replaced by the steaming jungle walls of Vinraj. Just beyond the thick vegetation the tall spires of the Holy Temple of Nashputt could be seen.

"Of all the places in the prime, this is where you want to go to?" asked Selexia as she realized where they were." Back to the battlefield of your defeat?"

"I told you, I have unfinished business here" protested Keke.

"I thought you had your share of bloodshed after the mortals kicked you and Taraksun out of their realm," teased Selexia as she grinned and did a little hop to emphasize the word kick for the much larger demoness.

When Kalikekeztra refused to answer her taunt, Selexia sighed and proceeded with her preparations. The Succubus closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and for a moment seemed locked in a trance . Keke wasn't exactly sure what she was doing exactly, but a part of her jagged memory recalled it had to do with attuning herself with the local's perception of grace and beauty. Though she could take any mortal form, a society's values and preferences often determined what was attractive and what wasn't. Though she was far from a seasoned traveller on the Prime worlds, Keke has seen some cultures that were short on food value fat spouses, and those from a war like society value muscular ones.

After several moments, Selexia glowed slightly and then pirouetted before Kalikekeztra in her new form. While Keke easily saw through her guise with her 'true' vision, Selexia's new form sat over her old form in a dual image that few but the demoness could appreciate. Gone was the tall ivory skin demoness with the seductive curves, the waist reaching straight black hair, and those almond shaped burning eyes and long smoking lashes. Replacing her was a much shorter caramel skinned girl, with dark spiral braided hair, dressed demurely in high sandals and a tight embroidered blue sari. While this form still displayed an ample amount of feminine curves, it was conservative compared to some of the Succubus' more favored alter egos.

"Not bad," commented the shapechanged succubus as she stretched and appraised her new limbs. "Now it's your turn."

Kalikekeztra nodded and took the hair pin that Selexia had given her. While illusion and polymorphing was far from her forte, she was still a very competitive creature. Though she was considered one of the more powerful demons, she seldom shapechanged or altered her appearance in any form. Once she drank a potion and transformed herself fully into a python for a duel, and another time an Arcanaloth mercenary casted a spell that grew wings on her so she could engage a flight of Vrocks, but she never took on a human's appearance for the purpose of deception before. Despite this, she didn't want her form to look stupid or frumpy to her ally.

"C'mon, we don't have all day Keke, " said Selexia as she tapped her newly formed sandals impatiently. "Remember, the pin's magic is not as strong as mine. It can only alter your shape into a form similar to your planar type."

"Eh?"

Selexia sighed. "It means you can't fully change to a human like I can, but you can take a tiefling's form. Meaning, you need to retain at least one demonic trait in your new form. Don't worry, you can choose. Just don't pick something obvious like scaly skin, fangs, a bestial tail, or backward appendages like those foolish Rakshasas. "

Keke nodded and placed the pin into her short serpentine hair. What to choose, what to choose? After a few seconds thought, the monstrous serpentine demoness finally took hold of a mental image.

Keke stretched and felt the magic of the pin wash over her. After a few seconds she assumed human form. At first she thought she would fall over, since she wasn't well practiced in walking with legs, but her mobility and flexibility seem unhindered by the change. She thought the process of shedding her scales, growing legs, losing four arms, and compressing her fifteen hundred pound frame to that of a human would be painful, but it was a surprisingly tingling sensation.

"I did it!"

Selexia's jaw dropped as she gaped at Keke with a disappointed look. "Is that your form? I thought transforming first, would help guide you in taking a more pleasing form, but..but…that's just sad."

Keke ignored that comment and mimicked the pirouette that Selexia had did earlier. Her human form was roughly the same height and skin color as her companion's but her legs were significantly thicker, and her hips substantially wider. Her body was more muscular than the Succubus' and was sheathed mostly by a thin lair of fat. Most of her form was 'rounder' in general, but that didn't seem to bother the demoness which pulled back her thick black hair and revealed a pair of small grey horns.

"Uggh…You look like a farm wife…or a bar maid…" said Selexia in disgust ignoring the horns.

"Yes, that's what I was going for. As you know, I like to take trophies from my foes. I've noticed that several of the more seasoned warriors often have portraits of their beloved in a locket or some such thing. Most of the pictures depict women that look more like this than you," said Keke smugly. "Besides this form is much stronger than your own, has a lower center of gravity, has more stored food…."

Selexia simply shook her head as she helped Keke out of her partial bronze armor and handed Keke an orange Sari.

Keke took the long cloth and fumbled to put it on. After a few failed attempts Selexia sighed again and aided her friend in dressing by wrapping her tightly and expertly in the fabric. While the Succubus could change her clothes with her magic, the enchantment on the pin Keke used had no effect on her clothing and armor. After finally being dressed, the Succubus then pointed to Keke to stow her weapons into a large sack, much to her reluctance.

"Alright, now that we look the part, what's this important mission you want done," asked Selexia.

"I can smell it, we're close," replied Keke obscurely as she sniffed the air. After getting the scent, she waved the Succubus forward and led her out of the jungle and into the ruins of an alien looking black stained field that seemed more suited to be in the Abyss than in Vinraj.

While the humans had recovered most of their dead, the bizarre corpses of the demons littered the abandoned battlefield. Though all mortals died pretty much the same boring way, they fall down, lose their bowels, grow stiff after a while, before beginning the long process of decomposition, demons and Asuras died in a multitude of ways. The feared Balors would literally explode with the power of volcano, taking out their foe and any slow footed allies around them. Other denizens of the Abyss would turn to stone, maggots, wood, sulfur, or any other vile substance. Some demons would even split into smaller demons and attempt a crude escape, but Keke knew such desperate methods were seldom effective. Keke hoped that when she died she would spew out serpents to bite her enemies, and perhaps take out a few of her obviously less than effective allies in the process as well.

Given that several thousand demons had died here recently in a multitude of unpredictable fashions, the land was covered in stone statues, pits of maggots and other vermin, pools of acid, and even spectral images. Despite this vile transformation, several bands of humans could be seen scattered around the battlefield. Some looked like priests that were slowing cleansing the land, reversing the demonic taint. Others looked like warriors still collecting the bodies of their lost comrades. Others still were skulking in the shadows, obviously scavengers, but Keke's true vision easily spotted them.

"Umm, can we hurry this up. The humans defeated your army, I don't think the pair of us would stand much of a chance," said Selexia, cringing from the dead bodies around her. While Succubus' were no strangers to death and murder, they preferred a more subtle form than the raw violence of a battlefield.

At first Keke, felt her hopes dashed, but then her spirits were lifted when she noticed that the bulk of the scavengers, priests, and the soldiers on morgue duty had not reached the spot where her forces fought the Ghattians.

"There, " said Keke smiling. "We're close. We'll get my blade and then we can do whatever 'mission' or scheme you have plotting."

"Wait? All of this is for a lousy sword? " asked Selexia stunned at her statement. "You risk our lives for a piece of equipment. You could have told me, and I could have gotten you a new one. There's paladins around here….I can sense them."

Keke rolled her eyes and proceeded towards the spot her nose told her. "It's not just any sword. My magic is powerful enough that I can pick any blade and imbue it with my abyssal magic, but this weapon is …umm….it's special to me. "

"Eh? Does it have a special enchantment? Does it bleeds its foes or curses them? Is it a memento from a vanquished foe? Perhaps a gift from a demon lord? " asked a now intrigued Selexia.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, it is a magical weapon, but it's not that powerful. Not anymore than my magic can create anyways. Actually, come to think of it, I'm not sure why I want it, but something buried in my head says I should get it. I think my last trip to the torture pits scrubbed that portion of my brain away. Anyways, I want it, and I'll get it," shrugged Keke as they approached the epicenter of the battle. She sniffed the air once again, and could only get a hint of its scent.

Selexia as stunned. "I..I can't believe it. I don't know what to say. This is the stupidest thing I've seen you do since that Archon fiasco…."

At the mention of the Archon, images in Kalikekeztra mind triggered.

Bloodstained gold.

A fallen warrior.

Wings pierced.

Tears of sadness.

"Quick, we've been spotted," hissed Selexia as she broke Keke's daze.

Keke looked and saw three armed men in grey robes approaching them.

"I've already died ten years ago. I can't be slain again so soon. This was a terrible idea to come here," hissed Selexia. Keke wasn't sure if she could shift them back into the Gray wastes, but assumed she couldn't when she saw her ally was about to drop her guise and take flight. Keke simply grabbed Selexia's shoulder and forcefully pushed her to the ground.

"It's okay. I know one of these guys," said Keke smugly as she turned to the approaching warriors. Selexia, unsure of what was happening simply hid behind the stout woman.

"By the order of Prince Lalit, this battlefield is off limits to looters," declared the lead warrior. "Only mages and alchemists with a sealed writ are allowed to forage for arcane components, and since I do not see scrolls or talismans, I'm going to assume you are scavengers. "

"Drop the act Vikokima,"said Keke. "Unless you want me to drink from your severed skull."

The lead warrior took a step back, while his two lackeys went for their blades.

"Hold," said Vikokima as he signalled for his lackeys to stand down. "I …I know these two. I have business to attend to. Wait for me back at camp."

The two dazed looking swordsmen did not hesitate at his odd command. They simply nodded numbly and proceeded to march away from the trio.

"Lady Kalikekeztra?" asked Vikokima when his beguiled soldiers were out of earshot. "I..I did not think you would…no…I did not think you could return back to Vinraj until the next eclipse."

"Eclispe? " puzzled Keke.

"err.. Rahu's day," bowed Vikokima.

"Umm..who is this? One of your demon spies? " asked Selexia, her confidence returning.

Keke laughed. "Well, not really my spy, but a spy for Taraksun, yeah. He's kind of like you, he can go between worlds freely. "

"Rajah Vikokima at your service m'lady," bowed Vikokima. "Rakshasa spymaster extraordinaire."

"You must be, if you can evade the detection of all these paladins around here," said the disguised Succubus.

"While I suspect my scent revealed my form to Lady Kalikekeztra, there are 'ways' and 'techniques' to avoid a paladin's accursed vision," smiled Vikokima.

"Oh? Perhaps…you can enlighten me….privately…." purred Selexia.

Keke snorted. She didn't have time for this. "Okay, save your little backstab seduction games for later. I'm looking for a sword. No, I'm looking for MY sword. I really want it back. Enough that I'll crush someone's kitty kat spine over if I don't get it. This is where I lost it, but I don't smell it here."

Vikokima took a step back and bowed again profusely. "Forgive me mistress. I will do all in my power to recover it. If it's not here, could you describe what it looks like. Perhaps, it was recovered along with the other holy relics."

"Curved, with wings, kind of whitish, with red flecks…really sharp. Some clown with a big turban and a really punchable face disarmed it from me. He had a weird looking serrated sword…"

"A khanda? A shark tooth sword? Oh…I know that man. That can be other than Bey Javindar. Only he uses such an archaic weapon. His betrothed is the Holy Sampada, the priestess that drove back Taraksun's horde with her divine magic."

"The Mahadevi of the Western Holy temple?" asked Selexia fearful once again. "We're overmatched here, she can vanquish us with but a word. We should leave."

Keke waved her off dismissively." Where is the Bey now? Maybe he took it as a trophy."

Vikokima shook his head and chuckled. "He is beyond my reach m'lady. An …ally… has told me that he has undertook a quest, and is sailing to that barbarian hold known as Grom City. He is after a 'Black Scroll' of all the crazy things, the one Rajah Mogombo stole I believe. "

Selexia tensed at the mention of the Scroll, but Vikokima simply snickered at it.

"Aye..good luck with that, " laughed Keke.

"What's so funny?" asked Selexia as some of her tension seemed released.

"It's quite ridiculous really. We've sent our agents in an attempt to recover this missing scroll for decades now with no success. My cousin caused quite a stir when he attempted to achieve immortality with it. After Mogombo's death, we just assumed it was destroyed. Any paladin worth his salt would sense the evil it radiates, and wouldn't hesitate to burn it. If for some reason anyone attempted to use it, we would feel the psychic ripples even from here and would send more assassins after it. "

"Why would they be after it then? " asked Selexia.

Vikokima shrugged. "My …ally…tells me it's a case of bad information. It seems that they know Lord Taraksun has a Black Scroll and believe they need one of their own to defend themselves from it. A logical conclusion since Taraksun was able to lower the temple's defenses during the last assault with it. They are simply following a wild lead to find one themselves. It does nothing but waste their resources by sending one of their best warriors away from Vinraj. We even took it upon ourselves to set an ambush for his War Kaylon across the great sea."

"War Kaylon?" asked Selexia.

Vikokima looked confused and then smiled. "Ah..a war galley. The locals have flavorful names for certain things here in the Impossible Kingdoms."

Keke shrugged."Forget the scroll, where's this holy Sampada then? I doubt a guy that uses something as cool as a shark tooth sword would want to use my scimitar. Maybe he gave it to his betrothed as an early wedding gift? ..and maybe I can go see if she has it."

Vikokima and Selexia both looked shocked. "Wait, you can't be serious?" they said simultaneously.

"Taraksun dropped the wards to the holy temple during the last eclipse, and even then my best agents were slain by Holy Sampada and her guard," explained Vikokima. "My Rakshasas were master shapeshifters and assassins, and were laid low by her magic. Surely, you will not fare any better."

Selexia threw her hands up and nodded her head in agreement. "No, I didn't sign up for this. You told me you wanted me to help you with a simple task before you helped me with mine. You didn't mention anything about suicide. I'm going to wait back in the jungle instead of this nonsense."

"If you attempt an assault on the temple, it would alert its holy warriors. My deception and my carefully placed charmed dupes have gone on long enough mainly because they are not looking for me. I will not participate in this fool hardy endeavor," added Vikokima. "I will wait in the jungle, as you ruin months, no years of my preparations. "

Keke consider their cowardly whining. She could see their point. She should simply abandon the blade, get a better one, and go help Selexia on whatever 'quest' she had planned, but something inside her craved for that sword. "Suit yourself guys. I'll be back in a little bit," she said." err….Wait…"

Selexia and Vikokima stopped with a look of relief on their faces.

"What does Holy Sampada look like?" asked Keke sheepishly.

Vikokima pointed at Selexia." She's her height and skin color. She has black coifed hair, perfect white teeth, and intricate but tasteful piercings. She goes around in expensive but conservative silks. They accent her form, not flaunt it. She has tattoos that legend has it were inscribed on her as child by the greatest gurus of the land that protects her from all magic. Basically she looks like her, except less slutty."

Selexia opened her mouth as to protest, but simply shuddered and stomped off towards the jungle speechless.

Keke nodded at the information as she parted paths with the Succubus and Rakshasa.

* * *

Kalikekeztra made her way along the path to the Western Holy Temple. She thought she would be challenged but surprisingly she wasn't. For one thing, despite Selexia's teasing, her guise allowed her to blend easily with the other pilgrims making their way to the temple. With her modest appearance and meager possessions, an orange sari, a large sack, and a pair of dusty sandals, she looked even more humble than the people she was travelling with.

At one point a pair of holy warriors did stop them and used their vision to scan their group. She tensed, and was about to go for her weapons in her sack when one of the holy warrior's vision seemed to fall on her, but his partner mumbled something about the demon taint in the area messing up auras, before they were allowed to pass.

When Keke reached the actual temple itself, she expected a powerful ward to repulse her from it. If that did happen she would happily return to the jungle, and see if Selexia or Vikokima were still waiting for her. Oddly enough she did encounter a powerful ward, but it was nowhere near as powerful as the one that repulsed Taraksun and his Rakshasas. Did that mean her multiheaded boss' powers weren't all that great? Or maybe the Rakshasa's weren't as good as their reputation states them to be. Or maybe….she was way more powerful than any of them. She did beat Pasurendra pretty handily, and despite their differences, she grudgingly admitted that brutish giant was a pretty powerful Asura.

As she considered the possibility that she was more powerful than a demigod, she dismissed the thought and simply attributed it to good fortune. It was most likely that the Holy Priestess Sampada was sloppy and simply forgot to renew her protection spells.

It seemed a ridiculous hypothesis, but when she slipped away from the other pilgrims, and began scouting the temple herself, she was surprised to see her theory was confirmed.

As she climbed up an outer wall, tearing and fraying her orange sari in the process, she caught a glimpse of a woman that matched Vikokima's description waiting alone in one of the temple's inner gardens. There were many such gardens under the tall spires of the temple, but Keke was drawn to this one because it was protected by a powerful illusion. Keke slipped into the shadows as best she could and scanned the woman from afar. Her 'true' sight easily piercing the veil around the garden. She concentrated her vision and smell but could not detect her blade on the woman. That didn't rule out that Javindar thug gave Sampada her sword though. She did recall the Rakshasa mention her ability to evade magic. Perhaps she had it stowed in a treasure room, or maybe it was hidden on her person by a magic holding pouch of some sort.

Keke was about to confront the priestess both personally and violently but retreated back in the shadows when a powerful looking individual entered the garden, a handseome young man in white with a golden breast plate and a regal bearing about him. He stank of arcane magic. Holy Sampada bowed towards him respectfully, before the pair of them rushed together and engaged in what looked like a face hugging kiss.

Wait…were holy priestess allowed to do that? Were holy priestess that were engaged to some Bey guy allowed to do that? Keke knew of some sects such as Calistra and Aphrodite that engaged in brazen orgies, but she was pretty sure holy Puranas, chief of the Vedic Deities, wasn't one of them. She had heard that some holy men broke one or two vows, such as eating meat, or took up weapons, but those were out necessity, this was one step beyond. What was more shocking was the identity of her partner.

While Kalikekeztra had never met Prince Lalit in person, she was given his description before their last disastrous battle incase she had to deal with him on the field of combat.

Weren't those two supposed to be brother and sister? She could understand a holy man or woman giving in to their base desires and seeking romantic relations, even she admitted to have a longing for companionship once in a while, but she was pretty sure outright incest was forbidden in Puranas' teachings.

Keke watched the couple and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Perhaps her 'true' vision was impaired by her mortal form. She blinked her eyes rapidly before closing them for a few seconds to wash out any dust that might have obscured her vision and viewed the couple again to see if she was being deceived.

Nope. No magical guises or anything of that sort.

Perhaps those two were just exchanging a sibling embrace. Yeah that must be it. A sister was allowed to kiss her brother right? That would explain things. Yeah that made sense. She wasn't use to mortal notions of romance and was just seeing something that wasn't there. It was all an innocent greeting. She was just mistaken…..

Keke's eyes widened as Prince Lalit began disrobing, even as Holy Sampada slipped out of her robes, and the pair began to intertwine.

Kalikekeztra was pretty sure this wasn't a regular sibling greeting, but remained silent and watched the two roll around in the garden while they moaned and grunted in ecstasy.

"HALT! INTRUDER!" shouted a voice nearby, interrupting Keke's show. The demoness glanced down and saw the couple scramble towards the cover of some bushes at the sudden noise even as several holy warriors were shouting at her from one of the tall spires of the temple.

With her cover blown, Keke knew she had to think fast and act fast.

* * *

"Keke!" shouted a tall ivory skinned winged demoness as a beaten and battered Kalikekeztra slithered into the jungle clearing with her large sack over her shoulder. "You're alive!"

"Keke?" questioned a large rotund tiger headed man. "You call her Keke?"

Kalikekeztra shot the Rakshasa a withering glare that made it clear who or what could use that nickname.

"We heard the temple bells, and thought you were done for," said Selexia as she hugged the much bigger demoness.

Keke shrugged and spat out a broken tooth and plucked some loose scales from her bleeding tail. "I thought I was done for as well, but as you can see, I got away."

"There goes years of hard work," sighed Vikokima.

Selexia closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's forget this little mishap. Since Vik's job here has been...adjusted, he has to lay low for awhile. He's offered to assist us while things cool off. Let's rest for the night, and continue with our original mission when your wounds have healed a bit. "

Keke shook her head and flashed her fangs in a victorious grin." No, we should go now. I got something of theirs…I suspect they'll want it back right away."

Selexia and Vikokiama's eyes both grew wide.

"You recovered your blade from the valuts of the holy temple, Lady Kalikekeztra?"

"Did you truly find it Keke?"

"Nah, but I found something almost as good, " she said as she emptied the large sack she was carrying.

Besides weapons, a censer, a battle banner, her torn orange sari, and other assorted nick knacks, a small frightened woman bound and gagged by tattered silks rolled out onto the jungle floor. Given her tattoos, piercings, and braided hair, her identity was clear.

"Holy Sampada!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can trade my sword back for her," smiled Keke.


	9. Chapter 9

Javindar waved away the salted fish that Gola offered him, but the cook was insistent. While he wasn't hungry, the Bey eventually flipped the fat cook a silver in exchange for the snack.

The fish was covered in brine and spices but at least it stored well so he could eat it later with that vegetarian gruel they had scrounged for him. Though he had developed a penchant for these fillets, the Bey had other things on his mind. Confusing things that required the counsel of his servant and confidant.

Javindar had searched up and down the Mermaid's Tail, but could find no sign of Nahbob. Not in that sty they called a galley, not in the Captain's, though temporarily his own, quarters, and not even on the currently windy main deck.

"Where is that lazy Nahbob," he grumbled to no one in particular.

The fat cook Gola flashed a big smile at him and pointed up.

Puzzled, Javindar followed his finger and saw his errant servant was indeed high up at the mast of the vessel in a large wooden bucket of some sort.

"Nahbob! Get down here this instant!" Javindar shouted. He wasn't sure if his servant heard him clearly over the winds, but he did respond with a wave. After several more attempts at yelling, Javindar decided to take things into his own hands and climbed up the mast himself. Though he wasn't as proficient as the sailors, he was strong and accustomed to scaling ropes during sieges and eventually made it up.

"Greetings Sire, is it not a wonderful day?" asked Nahbob cheerfully as Javindar ascended closer. The Bey noticed his servant held a spy glass in his hand and sat on what looked looked like a pillow in the basket.

"What are you doing up here of all places?"

Nahbob bowed and waved at the vast horizon surrounding them. It looked unremarkable to Javindar save for a few specks far in the distance in the direction they are heading.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"It's the island of Aaslin sir. As you know, our voyage has been delayed due to the sea serpent attack which you heroically driven off. Though the ship survived, it has sustained moderate hull damage, and that is the place most likely for us to make repairs."

Javindar nodded. He recalled from what he could remember of his briefings, that the Gold Eagle would also restock around the Aaslin islands before they push forward through the Sea of Dawn to Grom. While roughly fifty years ago, there were many Alphatian settlements to dock at, but since the continent of Alphatia sank there was little choice in honest ports in this region.

"Well, though this ship is faster than the Gold Eagle, in its damaged state its current speed is actually slower than that of your prized War Kaylon. By my calculations we should be rendezvousing with it soon. Given the vastness of the ocean, I hoped to catch a glimpse of its golden sails before it sails past us."

Javindar took in this information and beamed a big smile.

"That's wonderful. We could return back to our vessel since this ship no longer has the advantage of speed. Given our recent attack against us, you could also argue a War Kaylon is much safer than this 'trading' vessel. It might be easily recognizable but harpies or over grown eels could attack us. We could travel like civilized men once again."

"Aye sir. I take personal responsibility for your current dietary hardships and accommodations. Even if Whelp insists on staying on this vessel, we could at least transfer over your luggage and proper provisions to make your trip more bearable."

Javindar paused at the mention of their travelling companion. "Err… about Whelp, that's what I want to talk to you about."

Nahbob nodded. "Yes, I'm pleased to see that the pair of you have gotten past that rocky start in your association. Though, the fact you rescued her from that sea serpent probably had a great deal to do with that. As a soldier, you of all people should know had life and death situations builds camaraderie even amongst the most divisive of soldiers."

"Don't forget she rescued me as well. I'm pretty sure she silenced that Harpy with a spell, and she did return for me and freed me from the serpent's coils."

Nahbob smiled. "She should be honored. As for myself, it was her duty and privilege to assist you. I'm just glad you two are at peace with one another. If I was a betting man, I would have wagered that you would have thrown her off the boat before we reached Aaslin. "

"Yeah, Whelp is a bit hard to get along with sometimes."

"Indeed, but she is also a remarkable woman. Besides her skill at arms serving as Holy Sampada's bodyguard, she is also well versed in religious doctrine. Worldly as well, which is a rare trait in a woman. Initially I thought she was a bit uncouth, since she appeared to be from proper Vinraj stock but did not show you proper reverence, however from my discussions with her it seems she spent most of her early life in the 'barbarian' kingdoms, which would explain her lack of understanding of one's station. "

"I've spent some time talking to her as well. She has interesting views about caste, science, and religion. She really is a free thinker."

"Aye. So what manner of business do you wish to discuss about our dear Whelp? A reward perhaps, for rendering you assistance during the attack. She would probably prefer a masterwork spear. Or perhaps a commendation to Holy Sampada about her heroics? I can compose a flattering poem for her holiness to highlight Whelp's actions. Or maybe…"

"I want to marry her…" interrupted Bey Javindar.

Nahbob's eyes bulged and began hacking in surprise. "What? Marriage? Have you gone insane?"

Javindar's eyes narrowed at his servant's slight but let it past. "After being rescued by her, I …I find myself seeing her in a different light. While I wouldn't exactly call her a classic beauty, she is attractive in some ways. Also, you said it yourself. She's a remarkable woman. A well learned, and well spoken when she wants to be…."

Nahbob shook his head. "Please tell me you haven't proposed to her. Please tell me you haven't done anything stupid yet."

Javindar curled his lip at the second insult. If he didn't need Nahbob's advice he would have slapped the man to put him back in his place. "I actually did propose, but she simply laughed off the suggestion as if I was jesting. Said something about worrying about the Black Scrolls first or something like that," admitted the Prince in a sullen voice.

Nahbob breathed deeply and slumped into the back of the bucket with a sigh of relief. "Whew. Thankfully she didn't take it seriously. That would be socially awkward if she informed her mistress about your hasty declaration. At least one of you has a proper head on their shoulders. I ..I can't believe you would do something so rash for a woman you've just met. "

Javindar shook his head. "I've known her more than I know holy Sampada. I've only spent a week with Whelp, but that's more time than I've ever spent with my betrothed. Sampada doesn't even look at my directly, and hardly responds to the gifts that I give her. You know what I'm talking about. It seems everytime I'm in her presence she shuns me, despite my efforts…I don't know. At least I know where I stand with Whelp. She has a stinging wit sometimes, often directed at me, but like you said. There's a trust between us that I feel we both earned when we battled that serpent. It's a connection at least. I don't feel anything for Sampada when I think about it."

Nahbob frowned. "Do not repeat those words Sire. Do not disparage her holiness. It was a great honor when the House of Nashput chose to strengthen their ties with Ghatta. Though your marriage will not by fulfilled until Holy Sampada finishes her duty in the Western Holy Temple, approximately three more years by my count, it has helped both your families considerably. Nashput has gained in our military strength and rebuilt its fortunes due to trade, while Ghatta has climbed in social rank and prestige amongst the other noble houses of Vinraj. Do not ruin this alliance that…"

Javindar held out a hand to stop his servant while his other hand still grasped the rope he held onto. "I know this. I'm not an idiot. I'm not calling off my marriage with Sampada. I'm just pointing out the fact that I find myself more attracted to Whelp. Maybe you can help me arrange it so she can be my second wife or something…"

"More words of foolishness! "

"Look here Nahbob, I'm asking for your advice, not to be insulted," said Javindar reminding his servant of his place.

Nahbob took a deep breath and bowed, his voice taking a more reserved tone. "A hundred pardons your excellency. I just wish to point out that making plans to have a second wife or even a mistress for that matter before marrying your first wife is a grave insult to the latter. Such a move would sour any political gains you would have earned from your marriage to Sampada of Nashput. Ideally a second wife should only be taken after two or three years of marriage and one or two heirs are born from your first wife. To take one earlier would be an affront to all of Nashput and its citizenry."

Javindar frowned. "Oh I see."

"Also, let's not forget the disparity of castes facing you two. Judging from her position, at best she would be a member of the third caste like myself. Most likely she's from the fourth or lower, given her unknown upbringing. At worse she is a foreigner, despite her appearance. Considering her tale of being brought up in foreign lands I doubt she knows herself, but if you wish I can divine her caste with a simple spell after I make the proper preparations. Regardless of her exact rank, Ghatta would suffer greatly if its first Prince deems to lower himself by marrying from a lower caste. "

"You know, I've given that some thought already. If we succeed in this quest to gain the Black Scrolls and defeat the Asura, she can be declared a hero and aren't heroes the exception to the social hierarchy and raised one or two ranks?" offered Javindar.

"Very shrewd sir. A worthy plan but let's not forget that Whelp is a servant of Holy Sampada. Let's say your scheme works, it would be difficult at best if you then attempt to marry your wife's servant. Many eyes would roll in the courts of Vinraj. Also, I'm positive Sampada would not stand for it. "

"Yes. I considered that as well. I'm not sure how to get around that. I was hoping…well you're married. I was hoping you would have some advice for me."

Nahbob sighed. "Sir. I was married at fourteen to my master's daughter, Indira. He did not want to reveal any more of his arcane secrets to me unless, he kept it in the family so to speak. Indira was an aloof beauty, but we learned to …get along… as best we could. After six years and three children when I was a man of twenty I married into the house of Khola by way of their youngest daughter Kamala. It was an equitable arrangement since they needed my magic, while I needed their social and economic backing. Kamala was a spoiled child but she grew out of it and I've grown to care for her and my two children from her greatly. "

"I know this,"said Javindar. "I've met both your wives and your five children. Despite your claims about how dysfunctional they are, you all seem like a very loving bunch."

Nahob nodded. "For the most part we are, but my relationship with my wives is amicable at best. I would not describe it as loving. Which is one of the reasons I willfully accompany you on your long campaigns. To get away from their nagging."

Javindar chuckled at that remark.

"Before you take my admission as encouragement for your own plans, I want to add that I would not have done it differently. Despite my cold relationship with my two wives, much good have come from my marriages. I would not have achieved my current skill at magic without Indira, and my house and family have greatly benefited from Kamala's wealth and resources. Most importantly are my children. I love them all greatly, and seeing them smile, play, and dance, is proof that my marital decisions were the correct ones. "

"..but..but have you never aspired for something greater. Have you ever thought about marrying for love not power and prestige? " asked Javindar.

Nahbob thought about the question and shrugged. "When I was a student, I would go to the market often to fulfill my master's shopping lists. Being from out of town, I was often lost and felt the despair of being a stranger in those maze like medinas and bazaars. However, during my errands, I met a young merchant's daughter that helped me greatly. Jhira. She was not only cute, but was both smart and funny as well. I soon found myself eager to take up my master's tasks simply as a chance to see and talk to Jhira. In our youthful foolishness, we even made plans to elope, but as you know that all changed when my master demanded my marriage with Indira and my father complied."

"I was heartbroken and confused when that happened, but it was the right thing to do. I deliberately avoided Jhira for the next few years unable to face her, but even that embarrassment faded. In fact, I saw her a couple months back by chance. She still had the same pretty charm and vibrant personality. We talked a bit, and I found she too had married. I believe to a spice merchant and has done quite well for herself. So in the end, it seemed Puranas set us out on our correct paths."

Javindar recoiled. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? That's a horrible story! That's not a love story, that's a story of 'settling' for what's given to you."

Nahbob smiled. "But one that has been told a thousand times. You are something greater than a commoner my lord, you are a prince of Ghatta, a proud member of the first caste. You need to honor your duty to the country. This infatuation with Whelp is simply your inexperience with women coming to light…"

"I'm..I'm not inexperienced with women!" stammered Javindar defensively. "I..I've watched plenty of dancing girls. I've read the Karma Zaxtra. "

Nahbob chuckled again. "Yes. Yes. But have you truly been with a woman? "

Javindar's red face and silence spoke volumes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of my lord. Your sheltered upbringing and the constant military campaigns that you've been on have been detrimental to certain parts of your education. When we reach Aaslin I can arrange for a 'proper' lesson for you. Not a common sailor's harlot but one of the fine ladies that serves Captains and noblemen that pass through that port. Trust me, it will be with someone attractive, discreet, clean, and most importantly forgettable. Someone you won't throw away your future for. "

"What? How can you suggest something like that?" replied Javindar in shock.

"Is that too long of a wait? I can arrange a night with Gola if you wish? She's not pretty, but she is quite strong and athletic. Like Whelp, but shorter and pudgier. That is the type of woman you are attracted to correct?"

"Wait..Gola's a woman?" asked Javindar in even greater shock.

Before Nahob could answer, the ship banked left, almost sending both Javindar and his servant tumbling off of the mast.

"What's going on?" asked Javindar as hung tightly onto the rope, scanning the sudden increase in activity below.

"I'm ..I'm not sure my lord," replied Nahbob as he balanced himself in his barrel. "But it looks like we are turning away from Aaslin."

"What! We'll miss the Gold Eagle!" said Javindar. The prince then slid down the rope and onto the deck, and saw Captain Wissam in the center of the activity as he was busy directing sailors.

"Shorten the jib! Raise the main sail! Hard port! "shouted Wissam in a voice that seemed to shake the ship.

"What's the meaning of this? Why are we headed away from Aaslin?" interrupted Javindar.

While Captain Wissam had been a fairly reasonable and calm individual since Javindar set foot on his boat and offered him a pile of gold. He never screamed, kept his temper, and seemed a jolly fellow. That calm temperament was quickly replaced as he screamed at the Prince. "Get off of my deck you pompous fool , else you'd be wishing that serpent dragged you into the depths."

Unaccustomed to his wrath, Javindar did as he was told and watched the crew of Mermaid's tail change course and take a more south western course. After the initial fluster of activity was over the Captain's demeanor seemed returned to normal.

"Excuse me for my outburst earlier, but there seemed to be a bit of trouble ahead, and I needed to expediently maneuver us away from such dangers," said the Captain as he pointed to a blank space of ocean in the direction of Aaslin.

Javindar stared and shook his head at the emptiness, before Wissam handed him a spy glass similar to the one Nahbob used but much larger.

"What am I looking at?" asked the Prince before he spotted what looked like two war kaylons sitting dead in the water. "Ah, kaylons! But why turn away from them? They are meant to guard us not harass us. I know this ship might have some contraband, but I'm the Bey of Ghatta. I'll see you through any documentation checks."

"What colours are they flying my prince?"

Javindar wasn't sure and he stared again through the spyglass. "Odd. I don't see any colours or flags. What does that mean?"

Wissam stared towards the two ships and shook his head. "It means we aren't heading towards Aaslin."


	10. Chapter 10

There was a light breeze. The sun was setting. He was with a girl in the mango grove.

No, that's not right. He was with 'the' girl in the mango grove. The only one he ever loved.

She had a bruise on her caramel hip. He kissed it to make it better.

She laughed. They smiled. He drew her close.

* * *

Jimmy reluctantly opened his eyes. He always hated when his favorite dream came to an end, but it was for the best. That was in the distant past.

The young blade sat up, oddly refreshed in a manner he hadn't felt in years. Was it druid magic? They weren't hard healers like clerics, but they were pretty good at invigorating and regenerating. He looked around and saw he was resting on a bed of leaves. From the crashing of the waves nearby he guessed he was still near the beach. He was still in a grove similar to that of his dream, except instead of a lush jungle, he was surrounded by wind twisted trees.

Jimmy suddenly recalled the events of yesterday. Ulfgar, the water elemental, the shark man, the war bat, the Valkyrie looking woman, the entire one sided battle and their unlikely escape. He remembered he was now being hunted by his old comrade and his band of killers.

"It could be worse," smirked Jimmy. "At least it wasn't Raoul, or Sir Jose and Kit. If those guys were after me, I'd be in chains or a coffin by now."

He knew he should have been dead except for the actions of his companion. Jimmy scanned for his rescuer, but saw no sign of Chloe, or at least no outward sign. She might have been hiding in the tree still, but after knocking on various trunks a few time, he dismissed that idea though in reality he had little idea how druid or dryad magic worked.

Unsure of how secure this grove was, Jimmy took stock of his equipment. He still possessed the control stick Hoaglie gave him. It's warm aura still felt weird in his hands, but he had an idea what to do with it now. His clothes and armor were suspiciously cleaned and dried. He was missing some daggers, most likely during the battle and now at the bottom of the sea, but he easily replaced them from his small arsenal in his bag of holding. While rummaging for his spare blades, he took out a few vials of horse scent, and a dusty black bottle labeled shark repellent as well for future encounters. Most importantly, he still had the 'real' grey sword or 'black blade', or whatever Ulfgar called it, and fortunately Chloe's vines still held it in check.

"Ulfy will be livid when he finds out he's been duped," he chuckled to himself. Though Ulfgar, wasn't one of the 'greats', he was as deadly a wizard as one can find outside the ranks of the archmages. Despite his power, that didn't mean he wasn't vulnerable to the old 'bait and switch' scam. A simple Nystul's aura spell, a fancy case he bought for five gold, and sufficient enough 'selling' of the box on his part was enough to convince Ulfy and his killers that Jimmy had thrown it into the ocean and given himself enough time to escape. Jimmy wasn't even sure if Ulfgar had discovered the deception yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

Time that Jimmy knew he didn't have much of. He wasn't sure how long he was resting or sleeping, but from the light breaking through the grove, he guessed optimistically it was overnight. If they recovered the box, he doubt they would open it right away, given the danger of its contents, so would take it to a secure spot before discovering the ruse. Most likely near Lower Lueders, but somewhere further if he was lucky.

Jimmy laughed. Luck was something he shouldn't be counting on. Despite his efforts at secrecy, they were discovered before they even started. He had been betrayed and was now stranded on the coast out in the middle of nowhere. If it weren't for Chloe's unusual skill set, he would most likely be dead as well.

As Jimmy considered this, he heard a voice nearby. The young blade fell into a combat stance and faded into the shadows nearby.

The voice was high, feminine, and seemed to be talking to herself in a language he was not familiar with. He considered that it may be Chloe's, but the voice didn't have the guttersnipe cockiness and haughtiness he often associated with her. It sounded musical, happy, and even joyous.

Curious, he slipped through the trees towards the sound, and saw it was indeed Chloe, though in a manner he hadn't seen from her before. Instead of some short stylish tom boy outfit, she was wearing a light toga, seemingly made of woven grass. Her short opaline hair was also noticeably longer, and seemed to have flowers woven into it. Most disconcerting of all, was that she was standing in a grass field, similar to the stuff she was wearing, and appeared to be babbling in that strange melodic tongue to herself.

Jimmy watched, both confused and entranced at her strange conversation to herself. Was she communing with the nature spirits? Or perhaps talking in a secret cypher to betray his position? No, that wasn't it. Jimmy had a good idea who the traitor was and couldn't see Chloe in league with him. It seemed more likely she was relaying a report back to Hoaglie about their narrow escape, but he wasn't sure.

"Oh, you're up," said Chloe suddenly as she turned to face Jimmy. "How was your rest?"

The young blade was surprised she could see him, since he was 'supposedly' well hidden, but breathed a sigh of relief when she was scanning in his direction rather than looking at him directly. Did he trip a seal? Was he too loud? Perhaps it was his scent?

Before he could guess, Chloe turned to her right to some unseen patch of air, spoke something in that strange tongue she was conversing with earlier, and then laughed merrily, before waving good bye to some invisible thing. Jimmy was trained to spot hidden objects, especially those of demonic taint, but was troubled when he could not spot whatever she was talking to.

Though Jimmy was undecided if he was surrounded or if Chloe was crazy, he stood up anyway, giving away his position. It was out of character for him, but she trusted the girl and waited to see what would happen next.

"They asked if I had claimed you. Made you mine, " chuckled Chloe as she skipped her way to him. "I told them you were too old, and they were welcomed to have you if they liked."

"Who?" asked Jimmy as he scanned the field. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and that troubled him greatly. He hated it when he was at a disadvantage.

"Eh? The pixies and sprites. Mischievous little buggers. They're kinda small, and hard to see unless you know what you're looking for," explained Chloe as she began to brush the wild flowers out of her hair.

"They made me a dress and braided my hair," she added as she twirled about for him to inspect. "Now I'm like a folksy country gal."

Jimmy kept one eye on her, while the other scanned the field for these tiny fey. He didn't spot any while he blankly nodded in approval at Chloe. Jimmy simply did not feel safe, until they made their way out of the open and back into the grove.

"Okay now what?" asked Chloe as she finished removing the flowers. She also did a little trick where she was able to shorten the length of her hair without cutting it, but Jimmy guessed it was some weird druid trait.

"First off, thank you for saving my life," said Jimmy as he awkwardly bowed to her. While he had been in court many times in the past, he wasn't sure about the proper way to show respect to the young girl.

"Aww, that was nothing," blushed Chloe. "Just doing my part. I hope I didn't go too crazy when I was doing that loony 'Chloeverine' thing, but I thought it might sow panic or at least confused them."

Jimmy nodded as he retrieved the short green staff that Hoaglie gave him. "Secondly, I release you from whatever hold that dwarf has hold on you," he said as he threw her Hoaglie's control stick. "You're free to go now."

Chloe looked in confusion as she simply stepped back as the stick landed in front of her. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"The stick. Hoaglie's control staff or whatever it is that he keeps you under his control. I was never big on slavery, whether it be human trafficking, enchantment spells, or even demonic binding and thaumaturgy. It just feels dirty in my opinion, though in most cases it's out of my hands. However in this instance I do have some control over the situation. I was going to release you after we reached the Academy since Hoaglie wanted you along. Seeing how the mission has now gone sideways and I prefer working alone when things get tough, I've decided to free you now. I'll say I lost the staff during the battle against Ulfgar. That's plausible enough for that greasy little dwarf."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "I don't think you undertand the situation."

Jimmy scratched his head. "You're probably correct, but I understand it enough. Does he have some type of tracking spell on you? A geas perhaps? I'm not a mage, but I can dispel it if you want. I have ...certain means at my disposal. Or at the very least I can give you a head start against the Teamster hounds. Myself included I guess heh."

Chloe gave him another puzzled look, before stooping down and picking up the green stick. She then walked over to Jimmy and shoved it snugly between his belt. "You keep that. Hoaglie gave it to you, not me. "

"Eh? I don't understand."

Chloe chuckled. "Apparently not. Let's just say, I work for that 'greasy' dwarf voluntarily. Pixies and Sprites are cute, but I'm a city gal at heart. As you know, you can't make a splash if you don't have a cash so that leads me to my line of work. But its all good, give me the bright lights and the big city any day. That green ole bumpkin stick is tied to me, but not in the way you think. "

Jimmy glanced at the stick, and saw how fresh shoots and leaves grew where she touched it. "How does it work then?"

"Mind your own business," she sniffed as she raised her chin acting all insulted.

"Please?"

"Oh, all right," sighed Chloe after a short delay. Jimmy was surprised she capitulated so easily, but from his past dealings with her, he guessed she wasn't the type that was big on keeping secrets. "I might not the world's most knowledgeable dryad but I do know a couple things from mom."

"You knew your mother?" asked Jimmy surprised, as he recalled the tragic story of the Dryad of Blackstone.

"Yes, and no," shrugged Chloe. "I grew from a seed after she died. I've never met her personally, but I have access to her memories. "

"How's that possible? Do you have a communal mind or something?" asked Jimmy in surprise.

"Something like that. I think racial memory is a more accurate description. It's hard to explain, but it's like taking a peak into your mother's and a hundred other generations of your ancestors' diaries. Yes, that's about right. It's like reading a book about your past. There's some interesting stuff if I dig deep enough, but most of it is pretty boring and I feel detached from. I can recall their thoughts and knowledge, but I don't really have a grasp on their inflections and emotions."

"That's …that's really strange," said Jimmy. Though he had battled over a hundred variety of demons he had never encountered anything like this before.

"Aye. It's really weird when I know how much my mother loved my father, but I don't really experience the full depths of her feelings," shrugged Chloe.

"Anyways, I'm not exactly sure the proper magical terminology, but that stick is a part of me. I need it, and it needs me. Normally a dryad is tied to a whole friggin tree, or even a forest but since my particular forest is gone, all I have is that stick. I don't need to keep it next to me or anything like that, but I do need to have it close every once in a while. It's like how vampires are tied to their coffins I guess or mermaids are tied to their magical sea shells."

Jimmy was about to correct her on both her examples but decided to let it pass. "So why do I need to carry it, why don't you carry it?"

"Well, for one thing, I would probably lose it," grinned Chloe. "I'd probably misplace it, it would take root, then I would be stuck somewhere till I get Hoaglie to hire a wizard to extract it or something. But seriously, it's just a precaution. It's hard to explain, but let's just say it works out best if we're not always together."

Jimmy nodded he wasn't going to press the point since Chloe herself seemed not to know the answer." Alright, I guess I'm stuck with you till this over then, which means we need to take an assessment of the situation and plot a plan of action."

Chloe gave hopped on a tree stump, trying her best to look attentive as she gave him a thumbs up.

"First off, we were betrayed and Hoaglie needs to know," explained Jimmy. "Unfortunately whoever ratted us out will probably be waiting for us to return."

Chloe shrugged. "That's fine, I'll just send a sparrow messenger to the boss and explain our situation. He'll extradite us back quick. This whole sword business is too much trouble then its worth."

Jimmy shook his head. "We are currently shielded from divinations, but they'll be watching for a messenger or sending spell, and probably have a contingency spell to intercept it. Once they do that they can narrow down our location. We'd be better footing it back home, but they'll probably be expecting that too, and have more mundane methods to keep an eye out for us."

Chloe rolled her eyes."They can try to stop us, but I doubt they can. The woods aren't my thing, but as you can see, I'm the frigging queen of the trees here. I'm big boss in this domain. Numero uno, alpha predator, top of the food chain. I mean, just look at me," she said and spun around again to emphasis her point and show off her pixie dress.

Jimmy grinned. "Yes you are, which is why we won't be heading home north, but we'll be striking out on our original mission south. We'll do what they won't expect."

"Eh? They wouldn't expect it, because it would be stupid," said Chloe. "They got us beat. Let's give them this round and regroup while we still have that stupid sword of theirs. That's the safest thing to do."

Jimmy shook his head again. "No, it's because of this sword that we should head south. I mean just think about it. They infiltrated the 'guild', destroyed a smuggling barge and pretty much all hands on deck, and even assembled a team of crazy killers to get this blade back. Not to mention all the effort they spent just to get this sword in the first place before we managed to grab it from under them. They want this sword whatever it is, and they want it bad, which means it's extremely valuable. Maybe not to us, but definitely to them. Knowing Ulfy, he's going to redouble his efforts once he realizes our deception. If they want it that badly, then I think we owe it to them to find out how much this is worth exactly and charge them a suitable a pretty coin for our trouble."

"Now you're talking," clapped Chloe. "Wait. Ulfly? Who's that?"

"Ulfgar," explained Jimmy. "The guy on the bat that attacked us. An old comrade of mine. A dangerous warrior mage of the north from the ranks of the Lion. If he's involved you know this is more than just a race to cash in on stolen property."

"Heh, an old friend of yours I see. Just like your lost princess?" smiled Chloe.

Jimmy ignored her question and began brushing away the leaves and twigs from the ground. After clearing a sufficient area, he began to draw a map of the coast. "By my guess, we're roughly here. About two thirds of the way to Grom City in the dangerous region known as the Shattered Mountains. There are some military forts further in the mountains near the caravan passes, but they'll be expecting us to head that way regardless if we go north or south. "

Chloe looked at the map, and pointed a bit further south to Jimmy's mark. "We're actually closer to half way there. The pixies told me so."

Jimmy frowned at being corrected, but welcomed the news. "Alright, this makes it a bit easier then. While there aren't any proper human settlements along the coast, that doesn't mean this place is uninhabited. My old ..teacher.. showed me a few hidden orc forts, tiefling enclaves, and as you can guess, smuggling dens that are hidden here. We can seek shelter and supply from them as I work our way to Grom City."

"Orcs? Tieflings? " gulped Chloe nervously.

Through judging her recent show of power, Chloe should be able to handle herself, however the reputations of the two former races gave the young girl pause. People often jest that orcs win a lot of battles but few wars, that didn't mean they were pushovers. In fact, of the humanoid races, Jimmy thought of them as the toughest of the lot. Bigger than goblins and hobgoblins, fiercer than gnolls, able to punt ten kobolds with a single kick an orc was not to be trifled with. With their ability to fly into a berserker rage when pushed, an orc can easily bring down a much larger and powerful foe if it landed a lucky hit with their great axes, and given their sheer numbers and fearlessness, the chances of that were good. The ones that lived in the Shattered mountains weren't as big as their wilder brethren to the south, but they were big enough, and have enough wits and cunning about them to make them twice as dangerous.

Tieflings on the other hand were just plain weird. Because of their demonic heritage, Jimmy had plenty of run-ins with them in his past profession, but oddly enough the young blade never judged or looked down on them. These bizarre twisted half demons were often shunned more because of their looks than any evil intent on their part, and Jimmy could guess why a number of them turn to the dark arts. They were in the minority, but there were enough of them to propagate their vicious circle. If enough people call you a monster and treat you like one, chances are you will eventually act like one, thus inspiring another generation of hatred, and thus spawning more demon worshipping Tieflings. Still, he had met many that broke that stereotype. Often they took pains to hide their heritage, but Jimmy didn't blame them. Most people consider them deceitful or cowardly when they hide their true nature, but Jimmy would probably do the same if the alternative was being chased out of town by an angry mob. Unlike the portly but heroic Half elves or beautiful angelic Aasimar, Tieflings often inspire revulsion in people when they realize what they were, with a few notable exceptions of course. One of the bravest and oddly enough, most beautiful people Jimmy has ever met was a tiefling.

"Are you alright?" asked Chloe. "You were kinda looking into empty space for a few second there."

Jimmy nodded as he recovered from his nostalgia. "Just thinking about an old friend," he sighed as he turned his attention back to his crude map. "Anyways, we'll lay low for a few more days. When the danger has passed, we'll strike out for one of the 'settlements' around here to resupply before striking out again for Grom City. We'll play it by ear from here till we leave the mountains. Ulfgar might still have some scouts combing the area for us, and given his aerial advantage, we should lay low."

"There's no griffons or giant bats in the area, we can move out right away if you want," declared Chloe smugly.

"Eh? How can you be sure?"

"The pixies told me."

"Oh… then I guess we should get going before we wear out welcome with them," smiled Jimmy as he made his way out of the grove. Chloe returned his grin as she hopped off her stump and followed.

"So….is this going to take a while?" asked the dryad.

"A week, five days if the weather cooperates and we don't get attacked," shrugged the young blade.

"So…. Since I told you about Dryads….do you want to tell me about your princess?"

Jimmy considered simply ignoring her, but it was hard when he looked into her big pleading green eyes and when he considered her actions had just saved him. "Alright, what do you want to know," he conceded. "I told you about our first kiss, do you want to know how we met?"

"No way, tell me about when you first made out….give Chloe here some nasty details! I've earned it!"

Jimmy closed his eyes and conjured up the image in his head. Instead of cringing at the details he found himself smiling. "There was a light breeze. The sun was setting. I was with her in the mango grove…"


	11. Chapter 11

His armor, his shield, and even his blade were all cast aside as the chains binding the Archon to the boulder magically slithered tighter. Despite his pain and his defeat, the Archon's head remained unbowed, even though everything was stripped from him.

"So are you going to tell me what I want to know in a nice civilized manner? " asked the monstrous six armed snake woman. "Or are you going to scream it out?"

The golden haired Archon hacked a few times, but remained silent.

"Shall I start with your wings next, or maybe those pretty eyes? " hissed Kalikekeztra as she brandished her knife. Though bleeding from a dozen cuts, the Archon raised his chin, and simply stared at Keke. Not a defiant glare like so many other defeated angels had given her in the past, or even a pleading one like the type that most mortal adventurer's gave when they were caught in the Abyss. This Archon gazed directly into the meancing Kalikekeztra and gave her simply a look of pity, which infuriated the Marilith general even more.

"You dare mock me? Do you know who I am?" screeched Keke as she dislocated her jaw and bared her teeth a few inches away from her Archon prisoner's face.

The Archon did not flinch as he silently raised his chin even more to reveal his neck and await her bite.

"This one is a tough one to break," snickered Selexia, Kalikekeztra's Succubus adjutant, from the shadows. "Don't worry Keke, he'll be screaming soon enough. You can soften him up a bit while I get my 'interrogation' kit. He'll be whimpering for his mother or whatever archon's are born from before we're done."

As her assistant took flight into the crimson Abyssal skies of Torremor, Keke turned her attention back to her prisoner. "We'll finish this before she returns," she said as she slithered towards him with blade drawn. Torturer and prisoner exchanged gazes before Keke swung her weapon down.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what I want to know in a nice civilized manner? " asked the monstrous six armed snake woman. "Or are you going to scream it out?"

Holy Sampada nodded as she cringed, while Kalikekeztra's presence dominated the clearing. Even the Succubus and Rakshasa seemed like minor menaces as the Marilith's overwhelming aura of power cowed the captured cleric.

"If you try to cast a spell I'll tear out your tongue. If you attempt to use your positive aura I'll rip off your arms," warned Keke. "You are in the dark jungles of Vinraj, a realm caught between the mortal realms and those of the grey wastes of Abaddon. There is no escape. Do you understand this?"

The bound and gagged Holy Sampada nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Keke hated the whole scene, it was so anti climatic. Here was the Asura's greatest enemy, the cleric that had defeated Taraksun's hordes single handily, the vessel of the sacred blood of Puranas, and she was quivering at her feet like a simple peasant girl. Keke had always imagined her as some great warrior goddess reaping demons with her blade and magic, but that was far from the case. She dreamed of facing her in glorious battle one day, but was sorely disappointed after her recent encounter. The cleric had kicked and screamed when she put her in her sack, but that was about it for resistance. Even Prince Lalit put up significantly more of a fight than her.

"Praise Andak, Bogha, and Rahu! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Rajah Vikokima excitedly, as the tiger headed Rakshasa clasped his backward hands into the air and gave thanks to the Dark Gods of the Asura. "You've captured Holy Sampada. My mission isn't a failure after all. I can return to Abaddon with my honor."

"Is she supposed to be a powerful cleric or something?" asked Selexia. "I know she's supposed to be the Mahadevi of the Western Holy temple, whatever that is, but I thought she would be a lot more threatening than that. No disrespect to Keke here, but she doesn't look that tough. Do you think she bagged the wrong woman?"

Vik looked shock as she pointed at Keke's quivering captive. "Because you are an outsider to these parts, I'll forgive your ignorance. There is no mistake. That is Holy Sampada. The heir of the Nashput throne, and mistress of the Holy Temple. I can recognize her from anywhere. My spies and I have been watching her since she returned from exile from the western barbarian realms. Without a doubt this is the one that has ruled the temple and kept us out with her magic, as well as destroyed a good portion of Taraksun's army during the last Rahu's day."

Selexia frowned unconvinced. "Well, if little miss tied up here is so powerful, how did Keke simply waltz in and nab her? Shouldn't all her protective magic stop her from even entering?"

Keke nodded. "Yeah. The wards on the place weren't that powerful. I just walked through them."

Vik scratched his furry chin. "A good point. Let me try something," said the Rakshasa as he uttered a spell towards their captive. Faint blue symbols flared up on Sampada's skin around her tattoos.

"Hrrmm," puzzled Vik over his discovery. "Legend has it that when the great hunter Mogombo stalked the royalty of Nashput, great gurus and seers throughout the land placed protective wards and glyphs on their last children. Both Lalit and Sampada were enchanted this way before they were smuggled out of the country. I'm not talking about simple abjuration spells but epic and mythic level dweomer craft. As my spell demonstrates, she does possess the wards, but they are much weaker than I anticipated. "

"Perhaps, the spells wore out over time? " suggested Selexia. "That was what, ten, fifteen, twenty years ago?"

"Or perhaps, Miss Holy here isn't as pious as everyone thinks she is," snickered Keke. "I caught her making out with her own brother of all people when I snuck into the temple. I mean tongue on tongue, skin on skin action. I'm not an expert, but maybe her magic is faith based. The more pure she is the more powerful the enchantments on her and the temple."

Selexia's eyes grew wide as she turned to their captive. "Really? Your own brother? Lannister style? What a naughty girl!"

Vik considered Keke's statement and nodded. "I am unfamiliar with said Epic and Mythic enchantments since they are well beyond my power, but your suggestion is plausible. If your hypothesis is correct, than the timeline suggests that she began her incestuous relationship after their recent victory, which would explain how you evaded their defenses and captured her. Regardless, Lord Taraksun must know of this immediately. Without even a fallen Holy Sampada in their arsenal, invading Vinraj will be trivial during the next eclipse. We'll be…I mean Kalikekeztra here will be a hero, and great wealth and power will be heaped upon her. We'll simply drag Holy Sampada back to Abaddon here as proof and …. urk"

Keke silenced the Rakshasa as she wrapped her tail around his neck and lifted him off his feet."No…That's not how this will go down. No one's going to be telling Taraksun anything got it? Or at least not yet anyways," threatened Keke as Vik gurgled in her grip.

"Oooh….some blackmail action I see? Perhaps auctioning her off to the highest bidder? Vinraj will pay a pretty purse, as well as other Asura lords to possess her. I bet even some of the big bosses in the Abyss would cough up some loot if we sent her their way," purred Selexia. "Now things are getting interesting."

Keke shrugged as she turned her attention to the gasping Rakshasa. She brought her face close to her fur and breathed in his scent." I have your smell now. That means there is no way you can hide from me if you betray me. No one says anything unless I say so? Got it? When I'm done with her, you can have her and collect whatever reward you can weasel out of Taraksun. "

Vik nodded meekly before Keke threw him to the ground and returned her attention back to whimpering Holy Sampada.

"Now, I'm going to ungag you and you will answer my questions and no more. If you try to blast us or use a spell to send for help, I'll do the whole tongue and arm ripping thing I said earlier. Got that?"

Holy Sampada nodded in fear before Keke ungagged her.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm not…"blurted Sampada before Keke placed a clawed finger on her lips.

"Nuh uh. Remember what I said. Just answer my questions. Got it?"

Sampada nodded again.

"Where is my sword? It's a scimitar with eagle wings on its hilt. Have you seen it?"

"What! You throw away near unlimited wealth and power to get your stupid sword back? This is madness, this is…."

Keke's tail shout out like a thunderbolt and smashed Vik hard in the stomach. As the tiger headed man doubled over from the pain, the tail then wrapped itself around his head and smashed it hard against the ground multiple times, till the Rakshasa simply gurgled from pain. Though Rakshasa's were famed for being resistant to all but blessed crossbow bolts, resistant did not mean immune as Keke's vast strength painfully reminded him.

"Damn, that's my girl, that's why no one messes with you," laughed Selexia as she watched the violence.

Keke ignored the Succubus and confronted the now terrified Holy Sampada. " Where is my sword? It's a scimitar with eagle wings on its hilt. Have you seen it? " she repeated.

"N..N..No…I ..mean yes," stuttered the cleric. "I've seen it, but I don't know where it is now. I mean, I'm not sure. I think Bey Javindar has it. He was showing it off after the battle."

Keke sighed and slumped her shoulders. It was as she feared. That pompous Prince still had her weapon. If she couldn't defeat him on the battlefield with her army behind her, then it would be impossible now. She hoped to simply trade Samapda back to the temple for her scimitar, but things just got more complicated. Especially when she had no idea where this Javindar guy was. "Can you contact him? Vik said he was on a boat, but your magic can get a message to him right? I want nothing more than to return you to your…heh…future husband in exchange for my sword."

"I..I…don't know where he is. He sailed off to Grom with..with my bodyguard. I've been told the Sea of Dawn is a treacherous place and most magic doesn't work there. I won't be able to send a message with magic."

"She's right you know. Ever since Alphatia sank, magic is unstable there,"added Selexia.

Keke snorted in anger. After all this, she came out empty handed. How was she going find this guy now? Rent a boat and sail after him? That would never work? Wait for him in Grom, but that was a big place, he could land anywhere. This was more frustrating than she had bargained for.

"Might I be of service?" offered Vik as he picked himself off the ground. "Please…no more hitting…"

Keke sighed and waved him permission to speak. " As I said before, Bey Javindar is on a fool's errand to Grom to recover a Black Scroll. Though his chance of success is negligible I thought it prudent to keep track of him regardless, since he is one of the more influential nobles in Vinraj. In fact, one my agents has infiltrated his war galley and is awaiting an opportunity to strike him down from ambush when they reach Grom. Though Holy Sampada is correct and magic is unreliable in the so called Sea of Dawn, we can reach his position by a greater teleport spell if we have a proper magical anchor to guide us. "

"Wait a minute," interrupted Selexia. "If you can simply teleport onto his ship why didn't you round up a posse of demons or Asuras and kill this guy earlier?"

Rajah Vikokima shook his head. "Like they did in the Holy Temple, my Rakshasas watch and wait, we only strike as a last resort. We leave the assassinations to the 'Death Hooks'. We tried to tip the tide of battle during the last eclipse, and I lost a whole team to Sampada's bodyguards of all things. Besides, if Lady Kalikekeztra is no match for the Bey, I doubt my men will fare better. However…since we have Holy Sampada in our grasp, I can think of a scenario where we exchange her for the scimitar in question, betray the humans, and either take back the cleric or kill her…"

"No… we can't kill her, or at least without proper preparations," added Selexia. " They will raise her with magic, or perhaps they already have a mystic clone prepared and ready to be activated. True, that involves powerful magic, but when an entire continent depends on one woman's survival, well…those are the types of preparations that I expect them to take. We need her alive, or at least till we turn her over to Taraksun or whomever else we cut a deal with."

Keke waved them both silent. "First we get my sword back, then we worry about the invasion and Holy Sampada," she stated.

"Keke, I know you have your own personal quirks and stuff, but what's so valuable about that sword?" asked Selexia. "If we do what Vik says, we will be swimming in enough gold, astral diamonds, slaves, and larvae to get a dozen such swords. Probably even get you a wounding blade or a sharpness sword, whatever you want."

Keke shrugged. "I don't know why, but I just want that particular sword back. Period."

Vik nodded. "Well, I've learned not to question your decisions General, but might I offer a bit of assistance if we are to do this venture properly," offered the Rakshasa timidly.

Keke nodded as the Rakshasa breathed a sigh of relief. "Human, I need you to lower your wards. If you resist my spell, Lady Kalikekeztra shall make you pay dearly. Do you understand?"

Holy Sampada looked confused but nodded anyways. The Rakshasa then began to weave a spell which surrounded the cleric in a red glow. Keke watched as Samapda then began to shrink until she was only a few inches tall. At that point the Rakshasa simply plucked her off the ground and dropped her into awaiting glass bottle. "She'll be a lot more manageable now," he said as he offered Keke the bottle with the tiny distressed woman inside.

"What did you just do?" asked the Succubus in amazement.

"It's simply an advanced version of a common lower level spell, reduce. It's not really that impressive actually. The bottle in which we now have trapped her though, that's some serious magic. She won't be able to work her spells while she's confined inside," explained the Rakshasa.

"Interesting," purred Selexia as she bent down and began tapping the glass. "You know Keke, I should be annoyed that your little mission is taking up a lot more time and effort than I originally planned, but I must admit this has turned out much more interesting than my own little revenge operation."

Keke nodded as she turned to Vik. "Okay, let's finish this and meet this 'anchor' agent of yours. The sooner I can get my sword back the better."

* * *

Keke, Selexia and Vik tumbled forward in a flash. Keke half expected to arrive surrounded by soldiers, or worse yet flung off into a far corner of the Astral plane due to the incompetence of Vik's agent, but instead the trio found themselves in a small state room .

"Is this the right place?" asked Selexia as she patted her straight her costume. The Succubus had assumed the form of a tall athletic woman with short black hair in a Ghatian uniform. Though by her standards her form was tame, she still exuded sexuality in a tomboy sort of way.

"Well, we are on the ocean at least," said Vik as he peeked out a port hole. The Rakshasa had assumed the form of an old sailor with a paunch and a bald head. "And we appear to be approaching two other ships. War galleys it looks like. Are we rendezvousing with them or something?"

Keke simply took the form of the chubby house wife like she did before and immediately began to sniff the air. Two hundred fifty humans, from their sweat roughly a hundred fifty of them were rowers. Besides Vik, there was also another Rakshasa with a racoon type scent. Lots of spices and incense. A big pot of vegetable stew, and the scent of the Bey and her sword. At first she was thrilled when she sniffed traces of both her targets, but that didn't last long when she realized they were just that…traces. Small traces that were now nearly faded.

"My sword is not here," she said dejectedly."I can't smell it nearby. Both that Javindar guy and my sword were here, but they're gone now."

"Are you sure?" asked Vik. "We haven't even looked around yet. Maybe its.."

Before the Rakshasa could finish, the boat shuddered as the sound of crashing and splintering of wood could be overhead, followed by war horns and then cries of shocks and surprise.

"Well…it looks like things have suddenly gotten a lot more interesting," purred Selexia.


	12. Chapter 12

Bey Javindar glumly peered out the porthole. While they were in the shade, he could make out the sailors hard at work along the jungle shoreline. They were chopping tropical hardwoods, gathering vines and weaving them into ropes, and making some sort of pitch out of sap and tar. Instead of carousing the exotic streets of Aaslin, sampling its sights and tastes, he was forced to spend his time in the noisy cabin outside a steaming stinking jungle.

All of this was because Captain Wissam panicked at the sight of a few flagless ships. Admittedly the Mermaid's Tail was damaged and unable to reach full speed, but the mysterious vessels were both War Kaylons, juggernauts of the ocean but slower ships similar in design to his own Gold Eagle. They could have evaded those lumbering galleys and reached the patrolled coasts of Aaslin easily. In fact, given that they were War Kaylons, Javindar highly doubted that they were engaged in petty piracy. There were few nations in Vinraj that could afford and maintain such mighty vessels, and none of them stooped to high seas robbery. There was a possibility that some grubby pirate clan might have salvaged a Kaylon scuttled by storms and restored it to aid in their wicked ways, but two Kaylons? Ridiculous. None to his knowledge have ever been captured. Only lawful nations like Ghata, Nashputt, and the Indra Isles had the craftsmen to build such mighty vessels, and they maintained only small fleets. It was a point of pride of the Ghatian Prince of his people's accomplisments, knowing that even the High Khan of the southern plains came to him to purchase Ghata's older mothballed ships because they could not construct them themselves.

Now, because of Wissam's decision, the Bey sat idly in his cabin, waiting for the repairs to be finished so that he could continue his sacred quest.

"Nahbob, I'm bored," yawned Javindar. "Do the dancing lights thing, or the spray of colors or whatever it is. Amuse me with your magic. Or better yet, read me some passages of 'Musings of a Condor'. I think we were at the part where the hero discovers his love is actually…"

"A thousand pardon's my lord," interrupted his servant from outside the room. " But that is not possible at the moment. The currents are high, and the nearby tidal pools are submerged. I only have a short window of opportunity."

"What's this?"

"I need to take your leave for the rest of the afternoon oh mighty Bey. "

Javindar turned and saw that Nahbob was standing in the doorway of the cabin, with nets and ropes draped over his shoulders. "If you need me, I should not be too far from the ship. Just wave a lot on the deck, and I should spot you."

"Explain yourself! What can be more important than my entertainment?"

Nahbob pointed at the serrated Khanda on the table, or more specifically at the missing teeth of his feared weapon.

"The shark teeth I've been able to scrounge off the crew are more decorative than utilitarian, too small for your Khanda. I will need to gather larger specimens from the local fauna," explained Nahbob.

Javindar frowned. While his leisure was important, his martial readiness was more so. With a wave he dismissed Nahbob with a sigh of concession. It was dreary enough watching the crew work with Nahbob to keep him company, now it will be more boring with his servant gone. He considered offering him a hand, but he knew what was involved. As a boy he watched his father's men capture sharks for their fins and teeth. At first he thought it would involve harpoons and risking one's life against those deadly predators, but instead it proved to be a tedious affair involving nets, snares, and …chum.

Javindar shivered at the memory of chum. Despite his new found appreciation for the consumption of fish, the sight and especially the smell of that foul mashed seafood concoction physically repulsed him.

"Go," waved the Bey in his best indignant tone. "Do what must be done. And if you use that disgusting chum concoction, make sure you bathe yourself properly to remove the smell before you approach my presence."

"Yes my lord. Very good my lord," bowed Nahbob as he exited the doorway. "Pardon me sir, if you find yourself with free time this afternoon, perhaps you could aid Lady Whelp. She intends to forage deep into the jungle for berries and fruits to supplement our diet, as well as rare 'healing' herbs. Though she's quite capable, I'm sure she could use the company."

Javindar raised an eyebrow at his servant. "Eh? I thought you did not approve of Whelp in my company? Especially after that big long winded speech of yours."

Nahbob smiled as he shook his head. "No, no my lord. You misunderstood our earlier conversation. Whelp is an intelligent worldly woman of good heart. Given your…err… limited experience in dealing with women who are not servants or of your family, I think it will do you good to spend some more time with her. My only objection arises when you do something foolish like propose to someone you just met. Let's not have any more of that okay?"

Javindar caught the insult, but let it past. "If I'm going out to the jungle, I'll need more than my dagger. There's wild beasts out there, and I will not sully 'Red Flight', by using it as a hunting bow."

"Of course not my lord. Might I suggest one of the belaying pins found on deck, or perhaps one of the crew's scimitars?"

"Bah. Those are not weapons worthy of a warrior…."

"hmmm….perhaps that scimitar you took as a trophy from that demon you bested?" suggested Nahbob. "Given that it belonged to a mighty adversary, and it did not radiate an evil aura as most demonic weapons do, I believe that it should be a suitable armament for a noble such as yourself until your Khanda is properly repaired."

The Bey had almost forgotten about the scimitar he took from that half snake six armed Asura. He had presented it to Holy Sampada, but like all his gifts she either did not accept them or seemed disinterested. The fact it was leaning on the far side of the table in a new scabbard next to his Khanda, it seemed that Nahbob had remembered it though.

Javindar grasped the weapon and drew it. It had a winged hilt and a gleaming edge. It was light, well balanced, most likely possessing some magic, but nothing extraordinary. As he narrowed his vision towards it, rechecking it with his 'vision, it was as Nahbob said, it did not possess an evil presence like most weapons recovered from demonic foes. Javindar guessed that Asura took trophies too, and assumed that this one came from some hapless adventurer or a holy warrior such as himself.

"This will do I guess," shrugged the Bey.

"Very well then," said Nahbob as he then incanted a spell and laid an enchantment on the Bey. "That should protect you from the jungle heat for a day. Though I doubt you'll encounter anything you can't handle, I'll be at the tidal pools just north of the ship if you need me."

Javindar shrugged." I doubt anything will happen. We'll just be gathering fruit."

* * *

Though he was immune to the humidity and heat, Javindar had second thoughts about trudging through the jungle in his armor. While he was accustomed to the weight, the vines and barbs and leeches and bugs and more barbs and vines and leeches seemed magnetically attracted to armor. Twice he was entangled in the jungle undergrowth, once he was painfully bitten by a tick like insect, and he lost count of how many times he had to peel a leech from his person.

Whelp on the other hand seemed to glide through the terrain. Javindar suspected she had a similar enduring element spells placed on her like Nahbob had done to him, but she seemed unimpeded by the thorns and vines. He wasn't sure if it was a higher level enchantment that Nahbob did not have access to, her natural grace and agility, or merely the fact she was wearing simply high boots and a leather cuirass.

Not that Javindar was complaining. Though he had plenty reason to turn back, Javindar was enjoying every minute of this ordeal. While he struggled through the jungle the sight of Whelp in her figure hugging armor easily motivated him to tough it out and continue. Even after Nahbob's nagging lecture, he found himself drawn to her brazen allure, mesmerizing him to bear the jungle's indignities and keep up.

This tall athletic woman was nothing like his future wife, he thought to himself. Whelp had a more carnal appeal compared to his future wife's 'classic' beauty. While Whelp was tall, muscular and admittedly 'thick' in the hips and shoulders, Holy Sampada was more delicate and petite. More importantly to Javindar was that Whelp actually talked to him, something that Holy Sampada never did. At first he told himself that her holiness was too shy or perhaps too ….umm…'holy' to make small talk with him, but the more he conversed with Whelp, the more he realized that Holy Sampada simply wasn't interested in him. He was just a means for her family to secure economic and military ties. Not that there was anything wrong with that, his family had married off many of his own sisters and brothers in such a manner, but the more Javindar thought of it, the more it seemed like a business arrangement rather than a romantic affair.

"Hey Javi! Hurry up! Stop daydreaming. Those berries aren't going to pick themselves," shouted Whelp from ahead as she slashed a trail through the jungle.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," grumbled Javindar with a smile. Even when being scolded he enjoyed his talks with her. "Are you sure you came this way before? Everything is overgrown."

Whelp stopped and scanned her surroundings. It looked like a solid wall of vegetation to Javindar as he caught up to her, but the warrior woman eventually nodded and pointed slightly to her right. "I came this way two days ago and found that patch of berries by accident. The plants here grow fast, even faster than our own jungles back in Vinraj. While the plants seemed to have swallowed up the path I cut, you can still see the snapped branches and the occasional cuts I've made in the trunks here."

"Eh? What did you mean by accident? Were you looking for something else?"

Whelp nodded. "Aye. Captain Wissam said he had landed on this island before, and had previously encountered a tribe of frogmen of all things. He wanted me to scout them out."

Javindar grinned as he drew his scimitar in a showy manner. "Frogmen? Excellent! I didn't realize this was going to involve combat. This gets better and better."

Whelp laughed and shook her head. "Sadly, I'm afraid not. These frogmen were quite helpful last time Wissam landed and the Captain was hoping we could trade with them for supplies and building materials. So unless we get jumped by a wild jungle cat or perhaps a dinosaur, I'm afraid the only fighting you're going to do is with those ticks and leeches that are so fond of you."

"A pity," sighed Javindar as he sheathed his blade. "My hopes were raised for finding a sparring partner."

"A sparring partner? Hmm…." Purred Whelp as she sauntered towards him. As she approached she stopped, eyeing the scimitar and pointed towards it. "Is that the blade you took off the Asura general? The one you offered Sammy…err Holy Sampada?"

Javindar shrugged." Yes, my other sword is being repaired at the moment. It's err… missing some tettch. The Khanda is a great weapon, but it is a bit high maintenance. As for offering it to Sampada, she didn't accept it. Which is fine I guess. If the fates would have deemed her to take my gift, I would be using one of those …bongo pins Nahbob was talking about."

"Belaying pin," corrected Whelp as she began hacking her way through the undergrowth again. "And…don't give me that crap about fates. Sammy should have taken it, but …but I think she's a bit pig headed at times. I don't think she's fully accepted that you will be marrying her in a year or so."

"Really? That makes no sense. To my knowledge, Sampada's uncle, Sardar Milan, chose me for marriage. It is said that those two were close, and I doubt he would make a decision that would displease her. You would think if her beloved uncle made that decision she could at least accept it?"

Whelp sighed. "As her bodyguard, I can say in some ways it's a bit more complicated than that, and in others its much simpler. Let's just say you were on the short list of candidates. I'm sure you understand that your family's wealth and power were factors in choosing you as a groom, but believe me, despite her 'choice' in this matter, she's as much a prisoner to this arranged marriage as you are."

"From your tone, it seems you do not approve of your mistress' future," noted Javindar as a large vine snagged a piece of his armor. The more he pulled on it, the more entangled he became until Whelp doubled back and began chopping away at it with her machete.

"And you do? " laughed Whelp as she finished untangling Javindar. "I'm not high on social graces, but weren't you the one that proposed to me before you even married your first wife. "

Javindar grew red, but forced himself to laugh along. " That was a…poorly worded proposal I suppose. Regardless of how many etiquette rules I broke, imagine how crest fallen I was when you turned a noble like myself down. I'll be the laughing stock of the first caste if word gets out."

Whelp laughed and then sighed." My lips are sealed. You'll find I'm good at keeping secrets. Maybe too good. Besides, people like us, we don't get to make decisions like that so freely. "

Javindar shrugged. "Well people like me anyways. No offense, but I suppose a person of your social standing could marry anyone she wants. Which leads me to believe that the reason you rejected my proposal is there's someone else in your life isn't there? Someone special I assume."

Whelp rolled her eyes as she pushed forward ignoring his question.

"What? You can't leave me hanging here? I've been eaten alive by bugs and leeches, while torn apart by thorns, vines, and now I'm the target of your humor. I think I deserve an answer for being such a good sport."

Whelp stopped and turned to face Javindar. The Bey wasn't sure but he thought he saw a tear in her eye.

"There was someone, but ..but I left…no…I drove him away. I told him my duty to Holy Sampada was too important, and that I couldn't see him anymore. He didn't accept that, and I was forced to say some pretty harsh things to make him go. Things that I regret saying as soon as I said them."

Javindar looked at Whelp and saw her shoulders were slouched and her head was bowed. The merry atmosphere of laughter and jabs at each other suddenly took a drastic turn to the dramatic. He didn't realize that being a body guard to Holy Sampada demanded such a toll on one's social life.

"When I marry Holy Sampada, I'll convince her…no I'll demand her to either release you from her service or at least loosen it up. Perhaps some time off, say a year? You'll be free to find this Jimmy of yours and make amends."

"That's..that's nice of you to say Javi, but I doubt that will be possible. "

"I'm the Bey of Ghata. I don't care how pious and important Holy Sampada is. On my honor, I will demand this concession from her," said Javindar pounding his chest.

Whelp gave him a forced smile, a sad smile. Javindar was about to assure her of his intentions when suddenly the warrior woman's eyes grew wide and then darted to the left.

Lightning fast, she ducked and dragged Javindar down with her into the foliage of the jungle. Javindar was about to complain when he heard a heavy rustling nearby and his hand instinctively fell on his scimitar's hilt.

Frogmen? Tigers? Treants? Were they going to fight or was it simply Whelp's cautionary bodyguard instincts?

As his mind went through the possibilities, he was disappointed and then confused when he heard what sounded like humans talking. Not the guttural 'common' tongue used by Wissam and his sailors, or even the elegant language of Ghata and Nashput, but the short barking speech of the southern plain Khanates.

Javindar's mind was thrown into confusion as dozens of questions popped in his mind. Why were the Khan Vaidya's men here? They were Horselords, not sailors. Were these actually representatives of the Khanate or were they simply mercenaries? Even if they were mercenaries, it did not fit the narrative. The nomads of the southern plains were a powerful people, but young in the way of civilization, very few of them leave the confines of their country except while on campaign for their lord, and even less by sea. And even if they did leave, how did they find themselves on a tropical island south of the Sea of Dawn. This area was supposedly shielded by magic. Did they sail? Did the Khanate even have ships that could sail this far? It was true the Ghatians sold them some older Kaylons, but could they have mastered them so easily? And if they did, wouldn't it be more logical if they were patrolling their own shores instead of sailing, literally a continent away ?

As Javindar contemplated these questions in the brush, the men approached but it appeared that they had not detected their presence. There were three of them, and they appeared to be talking loudly amongst themselves. Though his Khanian, or Khogolian, or whatever their language was called, was not fluent, he understood enough.

 _"I think ..noise…more Bullywugs this way…."_

 _"Care not … get food…back to ship…back to search…. "_

 _"Goat humper…horse shit…donkey dong…flies attracter…"_

Javindar stifled a laugh at that last voice . They were from the Khanate alright, though he wasn't sure why they were here or what they were searching for. As the voices faded off into the distance, Whelp released her grip and the two rose from the brush.

"Those were humans, and not from Wissam's crew," said Whelp. "I can't pin their dialect."

"They were from the Khanate, or at least that's what it sounded like. I've had diplomatic contact with them several times"

"Diplomatic? You mean in battle."

Javindar shrugged. "The Khanate is invincible on the open plain, but one can't always choose their battle grounds. When I was a boy, I fought as a spear carrier in my father's armies. They drove us off in their first incursions, but after luring their men into the jungle and swamp, my father defeated them decisively and forced a peace. After that, they've been fairly honorable neighbors."

" Fairly rich neighbors," corrected Whelp.

Javindar nodded. "They use to fight against us, and now they fight with us. Plus they are rich with gold from all their conquests. What more do you want? Anyways, I couldn't make out everything they said, but I got the gist that they were after the frogmen. They were also searching for someone or something else. It sounded like they had a ship nearby. Should we introduce ourselves? The Khanate and Ghata are currently allies after all."

"They could be renegades, pirates…"

"Horselord pirates? Please…." Sniffed Javindar at her ridiculous notion.

Whelp shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a closer look first."

Javindar nodded in agreement as the pair tracked the three out of place Horselords from a safe distance. While they weren't trained in stealth, they were evasive enough for their quarry not to notice. Though Javindar had trouble traversing the jungle, the three Horselords seemed even less capable than he was, as they stumbled, fell, and entangled themselves multiple times in a span of a few hundred yards.

As they followed them, Whelp waved Javindar off to the side, breaking off their slow pursuit. The Bey did not question her as she led them off a short distance and into a clearing.

They had come upon a small village, made mostly of short crude mud huts that were piled atop of each other like a rough honeycomb. Judging by the number of doors, Javindar guessed it could have housed a hundred at the most. At the center of the village, there was a large pool with dark green rocks surrounded by tall wooden totems adorned with carved abstract faces of animals and birds.

To Javindar the village look both alien and idyllic at the same time. He would have liked to explore these strange surroundings, but his eyes were drawn to the signs of battle. Dried blood on the ground, a few smashed huts, arrow embedded in the walls and the surrounding trees, and even broken weapons scattered on the ground, but oddly no bodies. "Well, here's Wissam's tribe of frogmen," sighed Javindar. "There was a battle, roughly a day ago by my guess, but I wonder where they all went. I see no bodies."

Whelp had no answer as she scanned the village. "I'm going to take a better look," she said as she pointed to a totem. The tall muscular woman then began to scramble up the wooden pole, using the carved faces as hand and foot holds.

Not wanting to be outdone, Javindar began climbing up an adjacent pole. While Whelp was a good climber, he managed to reach the top of his pole roughly the same time as she did. Instead of bragging however, the Bey simply took in the panoramic view.

The totems broke the forest canopy, and Javindar was treated to a cool tropical breeze from his new altitude. After savoring the refreshing wind for a moment he began to scan the area. He thought he could only see more jungle from this spot, but was surprised to see the totems had a line of sight to the far shore of the island. While Wissam's boat was moored in a natural cove, Javindar spotted three large War Kaylons anchored roughly a hundred feet from the rocky shore. Though his vision was obscured, he could definitely see what appeared to be Horselords in their heavy lammelar armor, loading roughly fifty hunched dark green frog men in irons, onto long ships.

"Why? This doesn't make any sense," said Javindar shaking his head. "These can't be the Khan's warriors. I don't know who they are, but why are they here, and why are they capturing frog men? They can't be simply capturing slaves, I doubt it would be economically feasible given the cost of running War Kaylons. I suppose they need rowers, but the ships don't appear to be damaged, and who needs to replace fifty rowers in the middle of a voyage?"

Whelp then gasped as she pointed at the large pool below them. From his overhead vantage point he saw that the rocks in the pool were not rocks at all, but roughly two dozen dark bloated bodies of humanoid looking frogmen.

Though Javindar didn't know these creatures, he knew that whatever happened to them was wrong. Regardless of what might have happened, they didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved to be slaughtered like this.

"I don't know who they are, but I suspect they aren't people we want to meet. We should tell Wissam immediately and get his assessment," cautioned Whelp.

Javindar could hear the reluctance in her voice. Her plan was the wisest course of action but he could tell she wanted to help them and for some reason he felt the same way. As a holy warrior of Puranas, he was charged to help people. Specifically the people of Vinraj, but he didn't recall anything against helping Frogmen. He wasn't quite sure what lead to the events in the village, or if the frogmen provoked the Horselords to attack, but clearly a line was crossed. Justice and retribution needed to be meted out.

"I have another idea," suggested Javindar as he drew his scimitar. "How about you and I, make our way to the beach and discuss our issues with these displaced Horselords diplomatically. "

Whelp seemed surprised at the suggestion, but grinned and nodded as she patted her spear. "You know, I'm starting to like you more and more."


	13. Chapter 13

The mountains towered over Jimmy and Chloe. Steep slopes, impassable walls of trees, and perilous cliffs blocked their path. Even with Chloe's affinity with nature, the wilderness was daunting, however this was not the first time Jimmy have travelled these lands.

"Shouldn't we be going south towards Grom City along the forest line, or at least south west towards the caravan pass through those foot hills?" asked Chloe as she trotted behind.

"We're taking a slight detour," explained Jimmy as he led the way down the path. "There's refuge nearby. We can rest, reorganize, resupply."

"Eh? Another abandoned logging camp? Or are we going to loot some poor trapper's cabin again?"

"No, an actual town this time. Iron Crossing," shrugged Jimmy. "It's a small mining town, but it will suit our needs."

"Iron Crossing? The people there ran out of interesting names or something?" sighed Chloe. "Couldn't we just press forward and reach the Caravan trails? The merchants there probably have better stuff."

"Doubtful. I'm not after the town's general store. Iron Crossing is the location of one of my old master Martinez's safe houses, one of his sanctums if you will."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "A sanctum? Like really? Your master is the drunk right? That's a fancy way of saying ..place to hide his booze in…."

Jimmy shrugged. "I'm not going to lie. He did stash an inordinate amount of alcohol, narcotics, and drugs there, but he also kept spare weapons, armor, and sundry supplies. Even though it's been several years since someone restocked it, I bet we could get some useful gear there."

"It still seems kind of fancy to have a 'sanctum' or whatever to keep supplies. Most people just bury the stuff, or have a cabin like the obe we raided a few days ago. Sanctum sounds all arcane and wizard like. "

"You know what I used to do right?"

"Demon whacking or some other nonsense right?"

"Demon hunting, and you do know what happens when you kill a demon right?"

Chloe rolled her eyes again. "Umm yeah. They die. "

Jimmy shook his head. "All demons are immortal to some degree or another. They can't die in a regular sense."

Chloe stopped her march and eyed Jimmy suspiciously. "I'm pretty sure they can die. I might not have killed big ass demons like you, but one time some guy sic'd his quasit on me cuz he ..umm … had a contract dispute with the Teamsters. Well, I'm pretty sure after I wrapped that little bugger with thorns and whacked him with my shillelagh, it was pretty dead."

"No, that's not what I mean. A demon's physical form can be destroyed on the material plane…"

"..material plane?"

Jimmy sighed as he waved her forward once again. "This world if you prefer. Anyways, a demon's body can be destroyed here, but it's spirit returns to its native dimension…err…home world. Most commonly the Abyss, but the Pale Plains, Abaddon, and Carceri are also popular haunts. There, depending on the creature's will power, it is either absorbed by the world to make more demons later, reform as a lesser version of itself, or if its powerful enough reform completely and brood for a couple years so it can take its revenge."

"Really?" asked Chloe in surprise as she fell back into step. "Doesn't that mean powerful demons can come at you, again and again? That sounds kinda unfair."

Jimmy nodded. "It is unfair, and yes they can come back at you, but fortunately not for a decade or even a century in some cases. Though some powerful or extremely angry demons have been known to return sooner. Still, despite their advantages, there are ways around their 'immortality'."

"Hmmm. I bet it involves a memory loss potion right? Or maybe even charming the critter? Dryads can charm people easily, but I'm not sure about demons. I've never encountered that in my racial memory. Or at least the parts that I've bothered to study."

"Not charming , but you are close. Often when my master and I defeated a demon, we did not kill it out right, but bound it in magical circles and runes. Though neither of us are spell casters, we've studied enough arcane theory to use most magical devices or rituals. Anyways, once we bind them we can hold them, well….until some releases them. "

"Ahh, I see," nodded Chloe. "So this sanctum we are heading to is not just a safe house, but a place you store your prisoners. It's kinda like the set up Hoaglie has when he takes hostages."

"Aye, except no blindfolds and manacles."

"Aww," smirked Chloe with a wink. "That's the best part. One time, when we caught this handsome Thyatian nobleman. I decided to have some…."

Jimmy held out his hand and ducked into the surrounding foliage. He would've normally grabbed Chloe and dragged her with him, but she was sharp enough to recognize his signal and slipped into the vegetation as well. Though Jimmy was a master of hiding and evasion, he was impressed by how easily his cohort blended into the trees, even if she was a dryad.

"What's going on?" whispered Chloe.

"Two sentries are ahead, both armed in a blind behind that bush," replied Jimmy in a hushed tone.

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she scanned ahead. She seemed oblivious at first, but after a few seconds she spotted the men Jimmy mentioned and nodded.

"Bandits? "

"Perhaps, but we're pretty close to Iron Crossing. "

"Maybe bandits took over the town?"

"A possibility. I'll sneak behind them, you draw their attention, and I'll ….."

Chloe interrupted Jimmy's plan by simply standing up and waving her hands. Jimmy was about to yank the girl back into the bush, but some rustling behind the blind and some muffled shouts stayed his hand.

"Or….I can just entangle them and you can question them at their leisure," smiled Chloe.

Though Jimmy wanted to smack her for her brash tactic, he simply ignored her, as his ears, eyes, and nose scanned the surroundings. Where there more sentries? Was an alarm sounded?

When nothing of the sort appeared, he slipped forward and behind the blind as fast as he could to avoid any further detection.

"…umm…you're welcome…" shouted Chloe from behind.

Jimmy ignored her as he ducked behind a tree, slipped past a patch of berries, before sliding against a slab of rock. At the end of his zig zag dash he ended behind two figures, entangled by the thorny brush they had taken covered behind. One had a crossbow still in her gloved hand, while the other had one at his struggling feet.

"Help," gasped the smaller of the figures before a leafy vine wrapped around her mouth. Her struggles increased as she was gagged, twisting and writhing in her bonds.

Drawing his long dagger, and keeping a safe distance from the grasping brush he snipped the branches from her mouth.

"What were you two doing here?" he demanded. "Were you waiting for us?"

The woman's eyes darted to Jimmy and then to her partner and back to Jimmy. "What? No! We were looking for demons!" she pleaded in a high voice.

Jimmy's eyes widened. Demons? Did she say demons? He sniffed the air, and caught no scent of them. Were they lying or just bad at their jobs? He glanced again at their crossbows and noticed they had crude iron tipped bolts instead of the more deadly steel ones. Ammunition commonly used against the supernatural, specifically fey and demons.

"Please, we're sorry. We were just being careful. We meant no offense."

Jimmy accessed the two. Rusty chainmail, second hand weapons, patchwork gloves and boots. They were probably militia and no threat to him. Jimmy nodded and began to cut the pair free.

"Tell me about this demon," he asked as he first released the girl and then her companion.

"The demon? Oh the demon! They're fast, blend…"

"Hey, what are you doing!" interrupted Chloe as she caught up to him. "You're letting them go!"

"They're no danger to us," said Jimmy as he finished cutting their bonds.

"Awww. Well you could at least let me poke them a bit," sniffed Chloe as her teeth and fingernails grew in length.

Jimmy smirked at the comment, not sure if she was just threatening for effect or just plain mean. He then turned back to his 'prisoners' and repeated his question. "What about these demons?"

The woman tried to speak, but between the nearby twisting brush and the feral looking girl lost her voice in fear. The man however took a few deep breaths and tried his best to explain. "They started attacking last month, preying on our dogs and livestock first. They were small, fast, hard to see, and seemed to like to torture their victims before killing them. They mainly attacked at night, but occasionally people saw something dark darting about in the shadows. "

"And that makes them demons?" asked Chloe. "That sounds more like a hen chasing fox to me."

The man shrugged. " We thought they were goblins at first, unusually vicious goblins. A raiding party sent by the local Sawtooths. We even pleaded to the Grommish governor. He first posted some bounties, and then sent some adventurers. When they didn't return, he even sent a platoon of soldiers to clear the local gob warrens out. We thought that would be the end of it, but a few returned raving and screaming. Said that the goblins were already wiped out, torn apart, and that when they were poking about they too were attacked by demons moving in the shadow."

"And that's when the demons started to turn their full attention on you guys," yawned Chloe.

The man nodded. "And they grew as well. I've seen one of them initially, and they were the size of a dog, these new ones were almost as big as me."

Chloe scratched twisted a strand of her now brown hair in her finger. "I thought you said you didn't see them."

The man shrugged. 'I didn't, not directly at least. It's hard to explain, but they were on the edge of my vision. I could perceive them but not…"

"Shadow demons," said Jimmy. "An unimaginative name for demons that lurk in shadows, but that's what they are. Incorporeal demons normally found in the Abyss, but sometimes they can emerge into the prime through mortal possession or rarely…they are created when a more powerful demon loses cohesion and create ….for a lack of a better word… lesser 'shadows'."

"Well that was an exciting planar critter lesson, that's all I need to know," said Chloe as she finally retracted her teeth and claws. "If we double back now, we can make it back to the foot hills, and probably get to the caravan routes by tomorrow."

Jimmy shook his head. "No, we're going back with them. We're going to Iron Crossing."

* * *

Chester and Rina were twitchy and nervous as they led Jimmy and Chloe back to their town. Not that Jimmy blamed them. In their minds, there was a demon hiding in every patch of shade, not to mention the two killers at their back.

Though Chloe did nothing but fume, Jimmy got the sense that his companion was intrigued of what laid ahead. He had her pegged as a danger junkie, and despite her silent protest, she wanted to see a real demon. Hoaglie's mission be damned, they were already behind on their quest, a day or two more won't make a difference.

Regardless if they were to be resupplied or even if Chester's demons were real, Jimmy felt a responsibility to see for himself. He had a nagging suspicion that if these were indeed shadow demons, that he was responsible for them. As he had explained to Chloe, his master's sanctum was in the area, and in that sanctum were powerful trapped demons. Or at least they were trapped. Though, his master explained that the wards he inscribed would last for centuries if not millennia, Jimmy harbored some doubts about his master's boasts. It wouldn't be the first time that someone told him that something that would last forever and it didn't.

As Jimmy's small group approached the town, he did indeed catch a whiff of the brimstone and corruption common to a shadow demon. Chester and Rina had been correct about their adversary or adversaries, but they were simply guarding the wrong spot.

Jimmy also spotted a caravan of villagers on the last stages of packing up and moving. Though they were silent, he guessed that his 'prisoners' were simply guarding their fellow villagers' flight. Not that they needed it, it was still light out. While shadow demons could operate in daylight they were loath to do so. They could at least have one or two hours head start before they would be attacked, though Jimmy thought it unlikely.

From Chester's descriptions, and the scent he was catching the demons were concentrated nearby. While their lair was nearby, they probably chose the local goblins first because they were small and weak, and needed prey to grow before they could strike out at their immediate surroundings. From the amount of living villagers, Jimmy guessed that the demons weren't fully grown or formed yet, and he still had a window of opportunity to put an end to this before it got out of hand. As he approached, Jimmy stopped and eyed them carefully to spot for signs of possession, dark eyes, hollow cheeks, blank looks. While they were mostly cosmetic, one would be surprised how often they correlated with a victim of 'magic jar' or possession magic. When Jimmy detected none of these he resumed his approach towards the villagers.

"Before you and your people leave, give me two hours," Jimmy said to Chester. "The demons will be either dead or driven off. "

Chester gave him a surprised look, while Rina nodded swiftly.

"I'll tell Lord Monty," said Rina as she gave Jimmy a wide eyed look.

"Tell Lord Monty what?" said a skinny bald man with a bushy mustache. Though he was far from physically imposing, from the way he walked and the way he gripped his pick axe, Jimmy noted he carried himself with an air of confidence. "More strangers! That's all we need. More mouths to feed as we flee to Fort Karl."

"More strangers?" sniffed Chloe. "People actually visit this place?"

Monty glared at Jimmy's companion as he wrinkled his mustache. "The last one is a vagrant and a trouble maker. I would kick him out of Iron Crossing, but at least he pays his tavern tab. We're looking for him right now, but he's probably passed out under someone's porch right now. It wouldn't surprise me if he brought the goblins down on us."

"They're demons," corrected Chester.

Monty snorted. "Yeah right. Demons. A couple of goblins kill some horses and dogs and everyone gets all riled up."

"What about the soldiers," asked Chester.

Monty snorted again. "Grom soldiers. That's barrel scraping right there. An owl bear would have torn the lot apart, let alone some demon."

As Monty and Chester argued, Jimmy waved Chloe to follow. Though the 'town' was just a dozen buildings laid out in haphazardly manner, the pair easily slipped through them and was out of sight of the villagers, as he traced his steps to his master's sanctum. As he guessed, that's where the scent led. Though it was practically in the middle of Iron Crossing, it was hidden enough to avoid detection for all this time. Or at least that's what he hoped. Though he gave little credence to Monty's theory that this stranger released the demons, it would make sense if he did. Someone might have tampered the wards and released a demon or two. However, if that was the case, the two would be flattened by now. The demons that his master captured would not need to feed to gain their strength, and certainly would not eat a few dogs and horses.

"Why are we doing this Jimmy,"asked Chloe as she skipped along. "It's not that I'm complaining…much…but with us stuck in the middle of nowhere, the crazy possessing sword, your wizard friendnemy, and his griffon and shark man allies, we don't need the extra complication."

Jimmy nodded. "I have their trail. We'll kill them and get out. If we're lucky, we'll pocket a reward from Monty as well. Get some horses and proper supplies."

"What, the berries and hazelnuts I'm foraging aren't good enough for you?" grinned Chloe before her eyes narrowed. "Wait. You think these demons are from your master's sanctuary thing right? That's why you're doing this."

Jimmy raised his shoulders before dropping them. "Possibly. The though had crossed my mind. I just want to check…"

Jimmy stopped as he heard soft foot falls behind him. It was too noisy to be a demon, but that didn't rule out a possessed villager. He only gave them a cursory check.

"We have a guest," said Chloe calmly without turning her head. Jimmy grunted once in acknowledgement, as the pair rounded sharply around a building.

"Keep walking, " replied Jimmy in a low voice. "We'll settle this away from the villagers."

Chloe bobbed her head in acknowledgement. "It's Rina."

Jimmy was surprised but didn't show it. Partially that Chloe could identify their pursuer better than he could, but more because he didn't detect signs of possession during his interactions with the militia woman. Regardless, he proceeded as planned and the two walked past another a long warehouse looking building where they abruptly stopped and waited with daggers drawn until their pursuer caught up.

Jimmy grabbed the girl by the gardbrace and slammed her against the wall. Though she was surprisingly heavy and sturdy, he managed to knock the wind out of her before he placed his blade at her neck. He drew in her scent, deeper and more carefully this time, and once again noted no hint of demonic or even magical possession.

"Why were you following us," demanded Chloe as she dug her own blade into Rina's chain mail with both hands. Jimmy noted she handled the dagger expertly even though he mainly seen her use mainly a club or claws and fangs in the past. "I'd thought you'd learn by now what happens when you try to jump us."

"I..I heard what Monty said. I just don't want you to hurt him…." Gasped Rina as she cringed from the blades. Jimmy relaxed his hold on her when he saw her weapons were not drawn, but Chloe quickly took his role.

"Hurt who? " shouted Chloe as he pressed the flat of her dagger harder into Rina's gut. "Answer me now biatch!"

As Chloe began her interrogation routine, taking the role as the 'heavy', Jimmy smelled something he had not smelled in a long time. Alcohol, a hint of herbs, mixed in a heavy musk. It couldn't be. Here? A flood of bitter memories came to Jimmy, distracting him long enough as the shadows surrounding them solidified and attacked.


	14. Chapter 14

Kalikekeztra could feel her heart quickening, her palms sweating, and could even taste the anticipation in the air. She wasn't nervous, far from it, but was simply awaiting the prospect of the coming battle.

Though she enjoyed small scaled conflicts like the one at the temple, or even testing her mettle sparring against Selexia, it was the true skirmishes and warfare that excited her the most. There was something about being on the front line of a battle, leading your troops and cohorts to victory. Where no matter how fierce you are on a personal level that you could be overwhelmed by a determined enemy. You had to trust in your battle brothers and sisters to cover your flank and they had to trust in you to do the same. True, some soldiers had to be sacrificed to achieve victory, but wasn't that the point? To work together with your fellow warriors to triumph over your foes. To sacrifice for the greater good. To achieve something that separately as individuals you were doomed to fail at? Sure, people could collaborate on something more benign like an art or a construction project, but to risk one's life or form in battle is where true creation was at. Even though Keke had no idea who was attacking them or why, she still savored the passion and the bloodlust welling inside her for the coming fray.

Keke's companions however did not seem to share her opinion. While Vikokima took a defensive stance with a cutlass, half hiding in the shadow and half guarding the cabin they had arrived in, Selexia seemed to be in a panic.

Even through her hazy memory of her friend, Keke recalled that the Succubus shied away from mass battles. While she was a dangerous enough opponent and savored bloodshed well enough, Keke remembered that Selexia preferred ambushes and small melees than the bloody chaos and carnage of a full scale war. Something about loving the control or something of that sort Keke mused.

"What's going on? Why are they attacking us?" asked the Succubus in an irritated voice as the ship was shaken by another loud crash and cracking of wood.

"I doubt its pirates or the like, they would shy away from a War Kaylon," commented Vik coolly as he eyed the corridor. Several soldiers marched past further down the hall, but none came their way. "Perhaps we strayed too close to Thyatian waters?"

"Well perhaps we should teleport out of here, and come back when its safer," said the Succubus in a demanding voice.

"Agreed," nodded Vik. While Keke preferred to join the battle, regardless of the side, she nodded reluctantly to give her approval.

"Keke, you said that the Prince isn't here right?"

"That Javindar fellow and my sword aren't here," sighed Keke.

"Alright then, no need to waste our time here. Gather, " said the Succubus with a sigh of relief. She linked hands with Vik and Keke, and her eyes began to light up to an almost luminescent level as she began her teleport ritual. To her knowledge, Keke didn't think Succubus could do such magic, and oddly enough even through her broken memories, she never recalled Selexia possessing such skill from her past. While her friend was remarkable, it was still something to inquire about later, after they recovered her blade.

"My magic is still low from the last teleport, but I should be able to…wait….it's not working. Why isn't it working?" said Selexia as she released her grip and almost fell to the ground.

Vik stepped over the stunned Succubus and uttered a short arcane phrase and runes floated before him. He studied them briefly, nodding at their meaning, before waving them away with a swish of his backward hands. "There's a powerful dimensional anchor around us. Whomever attacked us, was prepared for our escape attempt."

"Our escape attempt? Our escape attempt! They knew we were coming!? " said the Selexia in disbelief.

Keke shook her head. "Calm down. It's doubtful it was meant for us. That was probably for Prince Javindar. They did not want him to teleport out of their trap."

"Aye," agreed Vik. "The Prince is known to travel with a wizard at his side. If I recall, a competent enough arcane caster that specializes in enchantments and utility spells. Do not underestimate him."

"Who cares about his pet wizard. What are we going to do right now? I could shape change, but that doesn't mean much if they're going to kill everyone aboard. Or what if they simply sink us? I could fly, but do they have magic against that as well?" asked Selexia as she struggled back to her feet.

"Given the magical suppresion properties of the Sea of Dawn and the arcane wards and anchors already cast on us, an obvious show of magic is ill advised. I suggest we wait out this fray and assume…" Keke listened for as long as she could, but the scent of blood was too much for her. She simply walked down the corridor towards the din of battle. She knew she shouldn't be watching or even taking part, but the battle lust in her was too strong, it was calling her. Besides, their route of escape was cut off. What better reason was there to fight?

"Keke? Keke! Where are you going?" demanded Selexia from behind her.

* * *

As Kalikekeztra made her way on deck, she was greeted by frantic shouts and bloody screams. While naval warfare wasn't her forte, she had engaged in enough skirmishes on the Styx to be comfortable with it. Whether it was against Demodand raiders, rival demonic fleets, or even the Baatezu Armada, Keke had pitted her fleets against all of them. While she didn't always end up the winner, she sent enough of her foes to the dead book that made her a respected foe. She was a master of warfare after all.

Over the confusion and chaos of the deck, she could see that they were caught in open waters, pinned between two similar ships who were circling them from afar with another vessel approaching from the horizon at a distance that normal men could not perceive. Judging by the Gold Eagle's tactical position, the attackers must have used magic to catch them off guard, or most likely used guile. Given their lack of flags, she guessed the later. What was more intriguing was that the enemy appeared to be harrowing their vessel with weapons of incredible accuracy and even more incredible range. She counted two direct hits, that cratered their hull even though they were over a thousand feet away. The best ballista she'd ever seen had only a practical range of five hundred feet and that could barely hit the side of a barn. Was it magic? Her question remained unanswered as three plumes of smoke erupted from the broadsides of one of the war galleys. A few seconds later the water surrounding the ship geysered upwards in three corresponding pillars, accompanied by the roar of thunder. Whatever they were using, didn't seem to behave like magic. A new weapon then? Even against her battles against the diabolical Baatezu, she had never encountered a weapon of such power and range. The prospect excited her.

"Get below decks woman!" shouted a lightly armored marine as he jostled Keke to the side, interrupting her thoughts. The shapechanged demoness had no intention of leaving the battle and easily resisted his push.

The marine looked at her in surprise. He pushed once more, but Keke was again too stubborn to move. He was about to shout something, but Keke's world exploded in thunder and splinters as the roar of the enemy's mysterious weapon crashed down near her. The demoness was thrown back by a shower of metal and wooden shrapnel.

Keke struggled to her knees, her arms and hands cut and bloodied as she flipped the shredded corpse off of her. Though her skin was resistant to most weapons, the enemy's weapon easily tore through her resistance. She guessed she might have even been slain if it weren't for the pushy soldier shielding her from the main blast. Keke smiled in excitement. This was going to be a good battle.

Though she had weapons on her, she wasn't sure how to access them without dropping her magical guise. She didn't want to reveal her hand, especially since the enemy was at range. No need to attract unnecessary fire. That was fine though; she could scavenge or at worse improvise. She grabbed the slain man's sword, a weird blade with serrated edges as well as grabbing and donning his bloodied cloth and metal brimmed helmet. She wasn't sure how effective the helmet would be against the enemy, since it certainly didn't help its previous owner.

Armed and partially armored, Keke was prepared to do battle. However, the ship's defenders weren't so enthusiastic. Judging by the uniforms of the dead, many of the officers appeared to have already been slain. About a score of rowers appeared to have abandoned their posts, fighting with many similar minded marines for the few spots on the ship's two life rafts. The remaining rowers still at their benches appeared stunned, unsure of what to do next. The ship was dead in the water, as the two circling war galleys tightened their courses and closed in, firing towards their prey. The battle was over before it started.

"No," whispered the Marilith Kalikekeztra. She was a general of Abaddon, she wasn't going to surrender without a fight, regardless if this wasn't her battle. While she was still cloaked in her guise, she summoned all her demonic presence and let it flow through her mortal form.

"Get back to your posts! "she shouted as about a dozen rowers and marines struggled to lower a raft into the waves below.

The men stopped briefly staring at her, before ignored the babbling servant woman and her vaunted 'demonic presence' as they continued to push amongst themselves, literally biting and clawing their way for a berth on the raft.

Keke frowned and decided to take a more personal touch. If she could deal with a crew of Dretches and a horde of mindless Manes, she could deal with these fools. She walked calmly towards the nearest raft, bowling aside all who stood in her way with her vast strength. When she reached the escape vessel, she calmly gripped the boat and hefted it vertically over her head, snapping the remaining ropes that lashed it to the main hull. Even though a few rowers and marines were struggling to hold onto the vessel, Keke tossed it and the hapless crew about fifty feet off the deck of the ship smashing the small vessel into flinders as it struck the water.

"Get back to your posts !" she repeated with a more menacing tone towards the crew surrounding the remaining raft. The crew didn't know who she was, but promptly did as they were told.

"Marines, get behind cover in the fore castle and the rails! Rowers, set down your oars but be at the ready, else I'll throw you overboard as well!" she growled to the frightened crew. The men did as ordered, and the ship fell still.

Keke scanned the remaining marines, and finally saw one with what appeared to be flags and flares on him. "You, signal guy. Light up some surrender flares. We'll draw those bastards closer before striking."

"But..but…that's not surrendering. That's against the rules of warfare…" protested the man nervously.

"I'm sure not flying your flag is against your rules too," glared Keke. "Unless you think those are just really well equipped pirates."

The man nodded quickly in agreement and began setting flares, releasing a large white plume on the deck. Both war galleys ceased their bombardment temporarily but continue their cyclical pattern.

"Come on, " whispered Keke with clenched teeth. "Take the bait before your fellow arrives you cowards."

Suddenly, as if answering her taunt, one of the ships broke its encircling pattern and made its way cautiously towards the Gold Eagle.

Keke watched and noted that the approaching galley was not only the same class of vessel as the Gold Eagle, but was practically the same ship."Are you guys in a civil war or something?" she asked to the marines huddling behind the rails. "That ship looks awfully like this one."

The marines weren't sure how to respond to the woman that suddenly took charge of their vessel after throwing a thousand pound escape raft over the deck. One of them managed to gather his courage and peaked over the rail before ducking underneath again. "I..I can't believe it. That's the Silver Hawk."

"Silver Hawk? Copper egg? Iron Feather? Is that supposed to mean something?" asked Keke, genuinely confused.

"It's a Ghatian vessel. It's been a tradition to name all of our vessels after birds. Or more accurately one of our mothball ships we sold to the Great Khan a few years ago. I recognize the battle scarring on the hull," explained the soldier.

"The Great Khan? The horse guy from the south? Isn't he your ally? He's on your…err I mean our side right? Why is he attacking and why isn't he on a horse?"

"This confuses me as well m'lady," said the marine. He glanced at Keke, briefly meeting her gaze before looking down again. "If..If I may be so bold to ask ma'am….Err are you a servant of holy Puranas sent to protect us?"

Keke eyes grew wide at his statement. "Eh? Me, a servant of Puranas? What gave you that idea? "

"You..you came to us in our greatest need. Punishing the cowards, and leading us in battle. Surely you are a servant of the gods," said the soldier with head still bowed.

Keke almost laughed at the suggestion, but thought it would be bad for morale. "Sure, let's go with that story. I'm here to lead you to victory or at least to a glorious end. Umm…that's all a soldier can wish for right? A glorious end in battle, defending …defending what's right and punishing the wicked."

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the huddled marines and a chorus of approval greeted her statement. She had heard it before, but couldn't remember where, and simply pieced it together the best she could. Keke was surprised her improvised speech worked, and was fortunate since the Silver Hawk now drew close to their vessel. While the Gold Eagle's crew had been in shambles a moment ago, their training and discipline resurfaced as they waited as per Keke's orders. Keke wasn't surprised though, often even the most elite troops would lose their morale and their direction once their leaders were slain. She was just lucky to step into the role when they needed it.

"Throw down your weapons, and prepare to be boarded! " shouted a heavily accented voice. As a greater outsider, Keke could understand practically all mortal languages, but found this particularly one harsh on her ears; very guttural, a cross between the version of common tongue used in the Eastern Realms and Black Orc speech. Before she could further contemplate the attacker's linguistics, heavy grappling irons were thrown towards the Gold Eagle and snagged on its rails as a heavy spiked gang plank dropped and sank into its decks.

"Khanhai!" shouted the boarders as squat swarthy men in lamellar armor rushed across. Keke noted with amusement that one of them lost his balance and fell overboard with a sploosh, even as the rest of the soldiers stormed the Gold Eagle.

Kalikekeztra broke cover and stood before the onrushing horde with serrated blade in hand. "Bravery! Valor! Glory!" she shouted in her loudest and clearest voice, recalling the motto of the accursed Bey Javindar.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!" Her theatrics seemed to have the desired effect as the Ghatian marines followed her lead, echoing her battle cry. The relatively heavily armored Steppe warriors were thrown into confusion as the marines pushed back hard with Keke at the forefront.

Given the tightly pack nature of the boarding action, Keke was limited to fighting in rank rather than sweeping through her foes with her strength and agility. She considered dropping her guise now to sow fear against both 'friend' and foe, but there were still two other war galley's out there, and decided to battle in her current form. Her first few swings were more club swats than sword slashes, but Keke quickly got the hang of her weapon. It was an archaic thing that seemed to do better when you used it in a sawing motion, but it did its job sufficiently enough when she managed to saw a boarder's arm off.

As the first wave of attackers were driven back or into the water, the enemy began to respond with volley after volley of withering bow fire. Though they were caught unprepared, about a dozen of the enemy managed to take sniping positions on the ships fore castle and began raining arrows down on them with their recurve bows. Despite the small number of archers they decimated the Ghatian marines and pushed them back once again, allowing a second wave of boarders to storm across.

Keke herself was struck in the shoulder with an arrow. Her enchanted hide saved her from the normally fatal blow, but the force of the arrow still pierced her skin, bloodying and staggering her. Several of the marines threw their shields before her, deflecting more of the deadly arrows as the Ghatian ranks were pushed further back. Seeing how precariously the tide of battle hung in the balance, Keke pushed back her defenders and threw herself directly at the massed ranks of her foe. Abandoning the file of the Ghatian soldiers, she leapt into the fray, braving the enemy's wall of spears.

While a normal man would be pierced a dozen times over, Keke's supernatural agility dodged most of the deadly spears. One struck and grazed her flank, while another managed to pierce her leg, but her blood lust was too much to be stopped. After breaking through their ranks, Keke became a whirlwind of violence.

The demoness Kalikekeztra was in her glory as she first bashed a soldier's helmet and head in with her crude blade. As the man fell back, she snagged his spear, and tucked it halfway underneath her free hand's armpit, a technique she learned in the phalanxes of ancient Mycenia, allowing her to use the two handed weapon one handed in a clumsy but effective fashion. Doubly armed, she swung around in a deadly arc, upending another soldier with the rear haft of the spear, while piercing another a warrior properly in the chest with the spear point. As the pinned soldier struggled, she finished him off with a sawing motion with her serrated blade, spraying the back rank of soldiers with a grisly geyser of blood. Before the Steppe warriors realized the horror that fell on them, she surged ahead once more knocking one of them over the deck with her wounded shoulder while bringing her knee upwards and smashing the soldier in front of her. The hapless warrior was thrown back past the gang plank, striking the hull of the Silver Hawk before splashing into the water below.

That was enough for the soldiers of the Khan. As one they broke and began to scramble back to their own vessel. The Ghatians surged forward cutting them down, but Keke wasn't done though. She easily bounded upwards, landing on the spiked gang plank before springing upwards, snapping it in the process, and into the ranks of the now stunned enemy archers, impaling one with her spear before she landed. The archers fell back , in a practiced manner but could not stop her fury. Keke impaled one clumsily with her serrated blade, breaking off half the weapon's teeth in the process, even as she savagely bit one in the throat, almost severing his neck in the process, while sending the remaining archers fleeing and tumbling off the fore castle.

"Rowers! Double speed! " she shouted at the Gold Eagle as blood dribbled from her lips.

The Gold Eagle's rowers lowered their oars into the water, and rhythmically began sweeping the water in unison. The remaining grappling chains grew taut, locking it with her sister ship. It looked as if their efforts were futile, but a loud crack and a splintering of railing freed the war galley, sending it surging forward.

Keke knew the battle was far from done. While it had temporarily evaded the Silver Hawk, it was far from out of commission. Also there was another galley in the vicinity as well as one approaching from the horizon. With the fore castle cleared, she hopped to the side of the boat, grabbing and embedding her fingers into the hull with her great strength. She then began kicking and snapping any oars her legs could reach, breaking a half dozen before she launched herself into the water.

"A quick swim and then I'll be aboard the Gold Eagle. We'll set up some more smoke to evade whatever their weapon they're using and then…."

Keke didn't finish her thought as a great force seemed to snag her in place right above the waves. She wasn't sure what was happening, even as she was raised upwards before being slammed hard into the deck of the Silver Hawk, smashing her head first through its heavy hull.

Bruised and stunned, Keke managed to pick herself up and scanned angrily around for her foe. Most of the deck had cleared, but she saw a young man in silver gilded lamellar armor standing before her unflinching. At his side was a wizened looking fellow, with a long wispy beard in yellow robes adorned with strange bearded snakes.

"Aurumgar, what manner of creature is this?" said the young man as he glared down at the battered Keke. "It looks human, but surely it isn't."

Keke hissed as she launched herself at the pair. While her sword had broken and spear had snapped, she was fully ready to tear them apart with her hands and teeth. Just as she was about to tear into them, the old man snagged her easily by the neck, almost breaking it and lifted her up as easily as the great force that had grabbed her earlier. Though magic wasn't her specialty she began to his, ready to unleash a wall of blades against them, but before she finished her spell, she was driven into the deck by the old man, smashing through the hull once again.

"I am unsure Prince Vleda. My magic does not detect any noticeable aura from it," said a dry voice from above as Keke attempted to regain her bearings. She attempted to stand, but found it difficult since many of her bones appeared to have been broken. She would have crumpled into a heap, but pure instinct and her lust for battle drove her on. While blood obscured her vision and her legs were broken she clawed at the hull, attempting to scramble at her tormentors.

"Remarkable, it's still alive."

"Should I slay it, or do you wish to study the creature?"

"I'm intrigued. I had my doubts, but father was right. The Ghatians do consort with demons it appears. Or at least creatures of a supernatural nature. Spare it for now, and give me a report later."

"Yes Prince Vleda."

Though blinded, Keke once again felt herself lifted off the hull again. She wasn't sure if it was by the old man hand or by his magic, but she was too beaten to care at this point.

"Oh, and Aurumgar. Try to not smash through the hull again. These ships are expensive."

"Yes my Prince," replied the voice before Keke felt herself crushed against the hull once again.


	15. Chapter 15

"This looks stupid," grumbled Bey Javindar to no one in particular. Though he was supposed to give the impression of a frogman counter attack, dressed in his Ghatian armor, face and arms smeared in mud, armed with Whelp's foreign crossbow, and wearing a soggy frog helmet he scrounged off a bullywug corpse, the Prince was sure he would confuse any enemy that spotted him.

"Even the grandest machine has the smallest parts. Even the grandest machine has the smallest parts," repeated the Prince. It was an old saying his father, a Ghatian hero without peer, used to calm the young prince down when he was frustrated with a lesson. He often interpreted as an analogy of how important the different branches of the military were and how even the unglamorous positions were needed, but as he squatted behind some bushes in the steaming jungle in his ridiculous get up, he wondered if it was simply a lesson about humility.

As Javindar suffered in shame in the jungle, he watched the Khanians. There were two dozen, maybe thirty of the Horse lords in their distinctive lamellar armor. They were overseeing five groups of slaves of roughly ten each. They had attached each group of slaves' necks to several long chains and begin yanking them on to their longships, approximately ten at a time. Though most of their prisoners were frogmen, the Bey did spot some half naked humans amongst the captives, a tan, very athletic, dark skinned people that were a bit on the short side. He didn't recall Wissam mentioning any human settlements on this island, but assumed they were simply located in a more remote location than the Captain had explored.

"Hurry up Whelp, give me the signal," whispered Javindar as he took aim with her crossbow. While the legions of Vinraj seldom employed these foreign weapons, Javindar had at least practiced on one as a child. It had been a gift from a Thyatian noble trying to win his father's favor. While it was a crude and mechanical device that could never rival 'Red Flight', Javindar had played enough with it as a child to become proficient enough with its use.

As Javindar watched with the crossbow aimed at the Khanians, one of the human slaves lost her footing and fell on the sand. A Horse lord fell upon her with a triple barbed whip, flaying her mercilessly as she struggled to get up. A frogman hopped to her defence attempting to shield the woman, but was yanked out of the way by his neck chain, resulting in the whip wielding taskmaster to simply alternate between the two victims.

Javindar's blood boiled at the sight. Why were they Khanians here? Was this a misunderstanding? Maybe their captives were criminals? He had doubts about shooting the Khanians before, but such reservations vanished at this cruel display. He'll deliver Puranas' wrath, and then sort this out later.

Just as Javindar's patience wore thin, the Bey spotted a flash of metal briefly in the jungle on the far side of the beach. Whelp was in position, and it couldn't come at a better time.

Taking a deep breath, Javindar drew aim on the whip wielding Khanian and fired. The bolt sailed high, arcing over his target and nearly struck a prisoner.

Javindar cursed himself as he reloaded, the shot had a larger recoil than he expected, but his missed shot had the desired effect. As one, the Horse lord warriors paused and stared at the bolt, and they all began to rapidly scan the surrounding jungle. Javindar took advantage of their break, and fired again this time adjusting for the kick back, striking one of the warriors square in the shoulder, spinning and knocking him off his feet.

Javindar blinked and was impressed with Whelp's weapon. Though superficially it was similar to the version he used as a boy, it was clearly more powerful while still requiring the same time to load. As he prepared to fire a third shot, the Khanians had an idea of his general direction, and those with shields brought them to bear towards him while those with bows nocked their arrows.

Javindar smiled, as he aimed low and pierced a warrior's foot. The man hopped up in pain, but quickly lost his balance and fell to the sand in pain. The Khanians did not lose morale and were quick to retaliate. The shield bearers began to race towards him while the archers fired a volley towards the Prince. Though he and Whelp had prepared a quick makeshift blind for cover and concealment, Javindar was surprised at how accurate the Horselords' bows were. Most struck his blind squarely while two penetrated the crude defenses and came close to striking him directly.

Between the archers and the advancing swordsmen, Javindar knew that his position was compromised. He quickly scrambled back and made his way deeper into the jungle with the Khanians in pursuit. As he crashed his way through the jungle, he could make out cries from his pursuers. He smiled as he roughly translated 'giant bullywug' and 'chieftain archer' from what little words of their speech he could understand. While he never doubted the accuracy of the Khanian bow, his erratic movements combined with the jungle foliage, easily spoiled their aim as he made it to a small clearing with another makeshift blind awaiting him.

The Prince quickly took cover in his new position and readied his crossbow. He didn't wait long as a big Khanian crashed through the underbrush, just to catch a bolt in the throat. The big man dropped his weapon and grasped at his neck, even as three of his fellows pushed him to the side and charged directly at Javindar. The prince hoped his cover would confuse them for a little while longer, giving him a second or a third shot, but this suited him just fine.

With the enemy almost upon him, Javindar dropped the crossbow before he broke through his own cover with scimitar in hand and fell upon his attackers. The Khanians paused at the sight of him, an armored warrior adorned with scavenged feathers from the village. Javindar thought the extra touch was a bit silly, but Whelp insisted it would confuse the enemy. Given the surprised looks on his foes, Javindar noted to thank his companion later.

The first Horselord quickly fell to Javindar's blade, too shocked to defend himself as the Bey sidestepped around the man's shield and sliced up and through his lightly protected armpit. As the first man fell, the next warrior was a bit cautious, and was able to bring his shield up in time to deflect Javindar's strike even as his fellows split up and attempted to flank behind him. Javindar anticipated this and took advantage of their cautiousness. He feigned another strike towards the man in front of him before turning on his heels and furiously lashing against the furthest man behind him. This maneuver seemed to catch all three of his foes off guard, as Javindar's scimitar slammed into the man's chest, while the other two were too far away to counter attack.

While Javindar expected the strike to simply knock down his foe, he was surprised as the blade sliced through his lamellar chest piece and almost out his back. Panic briefly gripped him, as he expected his blade to be stuck in his opponent, but again to his surprise the weapon easily slipped out of the wound. Before Javindar could marvel at his blade, his opponents were upon him. His feint had caught them off guard, but with his tricks exhausted, his two remaining foes hammered away at him methodically.

Though the Khanian saber was a roughly half a foot longer than his scimitar, the Prince's height evened out their reach advantage. He also saw the pair sweat profusely under the jungle heat and the weight of their armor, and gave a silent thanks to Nahbob and his enchantment. Still, with one seasoned warrior before him, and another pushing his flank, Javindar knew it would be a matter of time before they caught him. Ignoring the dangers of the situation, the Prince pressed forward at his opponent before him with no regard with the one behind him. He exchanged furious blows and parries with his veteran opponent, resulting in a shower of metal sparks but little damage was done. His foe simply took a defensive stance and fell back and gave ground even as his partner pressed his advantage and struck at Javindar's back.

The Prince trusted his armor, but the Khanian blade easily pierced his side, drawing blood and cutting at his ribs. The warrior before him sensed that the tide of battle was turning and quickly pounced on the injured Prince, but Javindar would not fall so easily. Instead of retreating from his flurry, he stepped into them. The surprised Khanian managed a strike at Javindar's leg, but the awkward range and his armored greave turned away the blow. The Prince in turn endured the strike, and smashed the pommel of his scimitar into the man's skull. The Khanian helmet turned aside the brunt of the attack, but it stunned him long enough for Javindar to grab him by the shoulder and slam him into the ground. Wheeling around once more, Javindar drove his blade downwards into the base of the prone man's spine before attempting a feeble parry against the remaining Horse lord's saber with his gauntlet.

While the Bey dispatched the lead attacker, the flanker's weapon easily slipped past his armored glove and was rewarded with a spray of crimson from his arm. Javindar was shocked at how easy the man's weapon sliced through his armor, and reminded himself of the quality of the Khanate's weapons even as he stumbled back from his wound. The last attacker didn't seem to mind his fallen comrades and simply pressed the Bey back with another vicious exchange of saber versus scimitar.

Javindar's strength was fading against his sweaty but still uninjured foe, but he wouldn't go down so easily. He summoned forth the strength of Puranas and bathed himself in his god's holy aura. The wounds at his ribs and arm mended themselves in a soft glow, and gave the Prince renewed strength.

The flanker's eyes grew wide. "Black magic!" he shouted, before Javindar's blade snaked forward once again and sliced opened the Khanian's throat.

Before Javindar could celebrate his victory, he stopped and listened. He couldn't hear any more attackers, which meant either two things. The remaining Khanians were fools and had gotten lost in the jungle, or that his plan had failed.

Fearing for Whelp's life, Javindar scrambled back and grabbed her crossbow, before making his way back to the coast. His attack was supposed to draw them off, giving Whelp a chance to free the slaves in the confusion. He obviously drew some off the beach, but there were no sign of the others. Hopefully Whelp saw this and aborted her rescue mission, but she was a bit of a hot head. The Prince's pace hastened as the possibility of losing her ….

KRAKBOOM

Javindar raised an eyebrow as the sound of thunder echoed through the jungle. He didn't recall it being cloudy today. Was it some type of magic…..

Before he finished his thought, the jungle before him literally shattered into a cloud of splinters. Javindar was thrown back, as his arms and face were bloodied by wooden shrapenel. He quickly summoned another surge of holy energy to heal him, before another section of jungle exploded before him, though this time harmlessly roughly fifty feet to his left.

At first Javindar wasn't sure what type of magic was being used, but through the dust and still raining sand and debris, he could see puffs of smoke from the War Kaylons, followed by the thunder once again, before another section of jungle exploded off in the distance. This process repeated itself a few times as Javindar took cover. The barrages hammered the coast in a seemingly random pattern. Javindar was shocked. It appeared to be a weapon. While inaccurate, it was capable of devastating effect. When did the Khanate possess such a weapon?

The answer remained unanswered as the Prince scanned the battlefield. One of the long boats had set out to sea, full of mostly Khanians. The two other boats laid strewn on the beach, inexplicably cracked in half. What was more shocking was that an old man in yellow robes was flying high ahead, raining fire on a woman walking on water.

It didn't take long to realize who the woman was. Javindar knew Whelp could work divine magic, but was surprised she was taking the fight to the Khanians especially with their captives seemingly freed. Was there a few left on that last boat? What was more surprising to the Prince was the old man in the yellow robes. Not only did he seemingly dance in the sky, throwing spells as easily as the greatest Gurus and Mystics of Vinraj, but oddly enough he thought he knew the man.

Argar or Aurugar or something like that. The old guy used to watch over Prince Vleda and himself when they were children. A kindly old man that entertained them with an amusing magic trick up his sleeve. Javindar always knew he could work magic, but not on a level like this. The old geezer always seemed a bit distant or perhaps senile, but Javindar never considered him dangerous.

As Javindar watched, he considered calling out to his old mentor. Surely he could be reasoned with. While he wasn't sure why the Khanians were in the middle of the Sea of Dawn taking slaves, if anyone could resolve this it would be Auruger, or Argah, or whatever his name is. Just as the Prince was about to shout out to him, the old man in the yellow robes ignited the sky with lightning, and rained it down on Whelp. The warrior woman barely had enough time to conjure forth an ethereal barrier, barely shielding her as the water exploded harmlessly around her into a fine mist. While he couldn't see her directly Javindar was still shocked. He wasn't sure if the old man's magic was not as powerful as it seemed or if Whelp's magic was much greater than she led on. Regardless, watching the old man rain more lightning down on the mist below made the choice easy for him. He took aim of his crossbow and fired, striking the robed man in the midsection.

The old man stopped his barrage and stared at his wound. Javindar noticed he looked at it more in annoyance than in pain. Instead of continuing his attack against Whelp, the man flew towards Javindar, his eyes and mouth taking on a fiery red glow.

Javindar fired once again at the approaching old man, but missed miserably. While relieving Whelp was a good thing in Javindar's book, even the Prince knew that she was more capable of weathering the old man's magic than he was. His noble deed seemed like a good idea up until the point the old man breathed a cone of fire towards him.

Though Javindar couldn't directly feel the heat of the fire, he felt his skin burned and blackened under his armor. He should have been burned alive, but Javindar summoned the divine aura of Puranas once more to stave off his injuries, buying him time to retreat deeper into the jungle.

As he fled, Javindar was struck down by bolts of magic at his back. A lesser man would have been knocked flat, but Javindar simply stumbled before regaining his balance to continue his retreat. He couldn't fight the man at range, the crossbow was no match for his magic but if he somehow took the flight deeper into the jungle, force him into a melee situation, then perhaps….

Once again Javindar's thoughts were cut short as the jungle before him burst into a fiery wall. Javindar looked and saw that the wall stretched hundreds of feet in both directions, cutting off his path of escape.

"Where will you run now little frog man," said the old man in halting Khanian.

Javindar almost laughed that his ruse was still working even as he realized his end was near. Despite his rescue plan going disastrously wrong, at least he bought Whelp some time to escape and that was good enough for him. He turned to face his opponent with scimitar in hand, and was about to shout his war cry when the old man was suddenly engulfed in what appeared to be a storm of sleet. Javindar wasn't sure what was happening but he heard the familiar voice of Nahbob behind him.

"Catch sir!" his servant shouted as he threw Red Flight and a quiver of arrows into his hand.

Javindar caught his ancestral weapon, and drew what appeared to be a shark tooth tipped arrow.

"I couldn't find teeth big enough for your Khanda, but they did make decent arrows," explained Nahbob. "Err...nice frog costume."

Javindar ignored the comment. Red Flight was in his hands and it hummed with power as he unleashed arrow after arrow into the sleet storm. While he was a good enough shot with a crossbow, he was unmatched in skill with the bow. Though the old man was obscured, Javindar found his mark as a monstrous ear splitting roar erupted from the cloud.

Javindar and Nahbob stopped and stared at each other, unsure of what magic the old man was about to summon. Instead of facing a renewed magical assault, they caught a glimpse of the old man fleeing the sleet storm, racing back to the ship with his yellow arrow pierced robes stained red. Javindar stared at his bow, barely believing the old man survived his deadly arrows.

"There's three War Kaylons near the coast here, they've taken slaves," began Javindar as he caught his breath.

Nahbob nodded. "I know sir. I came to investigate when I heard the first round of thunder. I saw the last part of the battle, but I'm afraid it's not over yet. "

Javindar nodded. "Of course not. Whelp is still out there. We have to double back and…"

Before Javindar could continue, Nahbob grabbed his armed and intoned a spell. While Javindar could have attempted to resist the spell, it was natural for him to simply accept his servant's magic. He wasn't prepared when a door opened up before him, sucking the pair of them through and onto the deck of the Mermaid's tail.

Though the ship didn't appear to be fully repaired, it was patched up enough and in the water. Wissam nodded at Nahbob and shouted orders at his crew.

"Set sail for Grom City!" boomed the big Captain.

"When we heard the unnatural sounds and saw the smoke the Captain decided to set sail right away," explained Nahbob. "I was just fortunate to find you before he left the bay."

"Whelp is back there! We can't leave her!"

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do on my ship Prince, or you'll be tossed overboard! " said the Captain sternly before Nahbob intervened.

"There are three hostile War Kaylons nearby with a mage of exceptional power and weapons that I've only heard rumors about. We cannot engage them directly. As for Whelp, I saw her walk on water while fighting that mage. She's resourceful and powerful enough to escape and rendezvous with us if she keeps her head."

Javindar shook his head. "I won't leave her behind, I'm going back with or without you," he said as he prepared to hop overboard before the ship was too far out to sea.

Nahbob looked into his master's face with pleading teary eyes. "Sir, think of your quest. Holy Sampada and all of Vinraj depends on you. You can't throw it away for Whelp…even if you love her."

Javindar wasn't sure if it was the reminder to his duty, or Nahbob's acceptance of his feelings for Whelp that kept him on the boat.

"Wh..What about the location of the scroll. Only Whelp knows where it is."

Nahbob stifled a sniff as he shook his head. "She trusted me and told me its location or more accurately the identity of its current owner after our run in with the sea serpent. That was too close of a call, and even she knew the importance of the mission. She…she would want us to continue as well."

Javindar let the words sink in and his heart gripped tightly. He knew Nahbob was right as usual, but that didn't help. He simply took his leave from the deck of the Mermaid's tail and made his way to his cabin, before collapsing on his bed in exhaustion and sorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Jimmy leaned back, almost at an impossible angle, as the shadowy claw swiped where his head had been. He then did a small tossing motion, releasing iron daggers from his wrists which he quickly caught. A double stab impaled the claw, giving him something to break his fall and allowing him to yank himself back up out of harm's way. A left click at the sole of his boot ejected his foot blade which he put to quick use with a short snap kick into the dark mass of his caught foe.

While Jimmy caught and dispatched his ambusher, Chloe and Rina weren't as lucky. From the edge of his vision he saw a large shadowy hand engulf the small druid's head, pushing her face first into the wall and smothering her against it. Rina fared slightly better as tendrils of darkness grabbed her from behind and attempted to throw her on her back. Fortunately the militia girl found time to plant her feet, and was struggling mightily against her attacker, snarling with clenched teeth as she tried to yank pieces of shadow off of her with her heavy leather gloves.

Jimmy wasted no time. He released the claw of his stunned opponent and delivered a series of quick jabs with his blades into its central mass. Jimmy then pounced on Chloe's foe, slicing into its center with deadly precision, even as his previous foe released a chilling death screech. Hitting them was hard, hurting them was easy. While a normal man would basically be flailing at these shrouded creatures, Jimmy knew their weak points. They were demons of shadow, but they did have a rough though barely perceptible anatomy. While he couldn't actually see them, he had an instinct of where they were. His daggers sought out those points, and surgically carved them out.

Having dispatched his second demon, Jimmy turned to Rina as Chloe fell to the ground sputtering and coughing tangible patches of darkness from her nose throat. Jimmy was surprised that the girl was not only still standing but was able to draw a cudgel and swing at the wisps of darkness attempting to grapple her. Though she did more damage to herself than to her opponent, she managed to keep the demon off guard and unbalanced, enough so that Jimmy easily slipped behind it and dispatched it with a single stab with his iron blade.

"Regroup," said Jimmy as flicked the darkness from his blades and scanned the surrounding area. "There's more here. I can smell them."

"Gawd damn, stupid, whore piss," cursed Chloe as she spat the last pieces of darkness out of her. Rina on the other hand just stared at Jimmy in shock with wide eyes.

"You killed all three like they were nothing," said Rina in awe. "Chester and I could only drive them off at the best of times."

Jimmy ignored her praise and scooped up a handful of the fading darkness and sniffed it. The stink of alcohol and musk was undeniable on it. He then walked over to the recovering Chloe and handed her the rapidly decomposing mass.

"What? Come to brag? No I don't want to taste it," said Chloe as she stood wobbly on her feet. The druid hacked a few times, but fortunately there were no more traces of darkness.

"Your nose is better than mine. Tell me what you smell."

Chloe wiggled her nose and grinned. "Yours at least can smell demons. I mean, how did you know they were there?"

Jimmy ignored the question and simply shoved the darkness towards her again. "Just smell it before it fades away."

Chloe sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep wiff. "Besides the ash and sulfur smell, a fifty seven Red Tornic and a dash of Kwarvatos," she then opened her eyes and gave Jimmy a puzzled look. "That's odd…let me sniff it again," she said as she attempted to sniff Jimmy's hand again.

"No, that's what I thought I smelled as well, but I just wanted confirmation, "replied Jimmy as he tossed the disappearing darkness away.

"What? What does that mean?" asked a puzzled Rina.

"Cheap wine, and expensive cologne," shrugged Chloe. "I don't know much about demons, but that's an odd mix."

"Yes it is," nodded Jimmy as he pointed to the large building they were standing next to. "The demons came through these walls. "

"That's Montgomery's inn, general store, and mining warehouse," said Rina. "Monty likes to save space."

"Is there a basement?"

Rina nodded her head.

"Alright. Rina, get back to your people. Chloe watch the front, while I try to flush them out. The side entrances and windows look boarded up, they can pass through them, but they'll try those last. Cold iron and fire works best on them. "

Chloe began to protest her secondary and less than glamorous role, but Jimmy ignored her and quickly ran up the wall. Though the nearest window was a good twenty feet up and shuddered, he ran and impossibly vaulted against the wall, propelled himself lightly from his first point of contact before grabbing the window sill with his finger tips. As the ledge began to fall apart from his weight, Jimmy swung his legs sideways and up and rolled into a ball as he crashed through the fortunately feeble shudders. A quick tumble and a roll, and the young Blade was back on his feet with daggers ready.

"That would have been embarrassing if I bounced off and fell," he chuckled as he scanned the room. He was in a merchant room, with a simple unmade bed and dresser. There were still packs, and some mining tools, suggesting that the occupants had left in a hurry, which fitted with the town evacuation scenario. He didn't see anything 'otherworldly', but that meant little when dealing with shadow demons. He sniffed the area quickly and when satisfied there were no demons in the room, he slipped into the hallway.

The door opened into a large vaulted room, overseeing a common room. Jimmy could see some stocked shelves to the side and the hint of some tables and a bar beneath him. The Blade quickly did a cursory scan into the other rooms, but did not catch a hint of his prey.

He was sure that they came from inside the building, but could not detect them. Perhaps they stuck to the ground levels, or possibly underground? The former would be manageable the latter would make things difficult. Fighting three shadow demons behind a building in the middle of the afternoon was one thing, fighting them in the depths of a basement or a dungeon was a whole different matter. Or he was reading too much into this? Maybe he killed them all, but he doubt it.

Satisfied that they weren't any foes on the second level, Jimmy located the stairs and easily vaulted down, lightly on his feet.

*Clap Clap*

Jimmy spun around, and grimaced when he saw Rina and Chloe at the bar.

"I thought I told you to guard the door, and you to get back to Chester," said Jimmy.

"I'm sorry," stammered Rina. "But this is my town..I feel..."

"You're not my leader, and you're certainly not Rina's," interrupted Chloe as she poured Rina a glass of wine, when the militia girl didn't take it she simply shrugged again and drank it herself. "Besides, don't get your panties in a knot. Look what I found while you were being super sneaky and bossy upstairs," she said as she tossed him the wine bottle she was holding.

Jimmy easily caught the half empty bottle. He sniffed it once before looking at the label. It was from a small winery outside of Tornic.

"So…the demons had a party and got smashed drunk? I guess that's how you beat them so easily," snickered Chloe with a smile.

Jimmy ignored her taunt as he paced about the room. The scent was stronger here and more importantly was recent. He eventually found some floor boards hiding a cellar or basement, but the trail did not there. "They were here, but they left recently."

"Yeah. You killed them, remember?" said Chloe.

"No. It's a stronger smell. It's the source," said Jimmy. "Wait…You can get that can't you? Your nose is better than mine is it not?"

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe at identifying and locating, but you seemed to have the ability to filter other information. "

Jimmy nodded, filing that footnote for the future. "I think the head demon left earlier or perhaps snuck out the back when its minions attacked us."

"Great," yawned Chloe. "Back to square one."

"Actually, I think I know where its headed," smiled Jimmy.

After a short jaunt to the outskirts of town, Jimmy, Chloe and a reluctant Rina found themselves at an old gnarled tree. The tree stuck out from its mountainous surroundings, but there was nothing remarkable about it.

"They hid in a tree? Are they leprechaun demons or something?" asked Chloe as she poked the tree. "Or did they do the shadowy intangible thing?"

"How long has this tree been here?" Jimmy ignored Chloe's inane questions as he stared at it intently.

Rina scratched her head. "I'm not sure. Years at least, I never thought much of it."

"Boring…maybe we should get back on the road to Grom," said Chloe.

Jimmy nodded as he blocked out his companions' voices and let his vision drift. There was a trick to this, you couldn't find it if you were looking for it. You had to distract yourself. His old master Martinez told him about the spell the infamous Blue Mage often used. She would often hide her lairs and lavatories in plain sight with such a simple spell, going as far as hiding a lair undetected in Jimmy's home town of Veb. Her spell didn't just disguise or cloak, but would mess around with the viewer's memory making them think everything is natural. Jimmy wasn't sure how, but the Baroness Stille was able to duplicate that spell for Martinez to cloak his sanctums after the pair of them raided one of the Blue Mage's libraries.

Martinez and Stille. They were like a father and mother to him. If of course your father was a suicidal self absorbed preening murder machine, and your mother was a half demon saint.

Jimmy chuckled did that make sense? He tried not to think of Martinez too often since their falling out, but Jimmy had an appreciation of his old master. Born of peasants in the dangerous barrens of North Darokin, Martinez had a made a name for himself slaying the local demons and then beyond. Jimmy knew Martinez could have made a name or at least a reputation for himself as a thief, but his old master never abandoned the ways of demon hunting. That is, until his big falling out with Stille.

Baroness Stille. The thought of her sent a shudder down Jimmy's spine. One of the most beautiful and more importantly scholarly women in the realm, she was also the closest thing he had to a mother after his real one died. While his aunt and uncle were his guardians, it was the Baroness that took him in and gave him a decent job, and a real future. Which was all the more shocking when she revealed to him her demonic heritage. She was a tiefling, a creature with a demonic bloodline, one of the most reviled races in Grom, but she was one of the few that hid it well. With her natural beauty and grace, only her visible bluish hair gave away her non human heritage, though most people simply thought she was an elf or anemic half elf. It wasn't a big secret for her, several of the other servants knew, but Jimmy felt the trust she placed in him when she revealed to him her small horns and retractable claws.

Jimmy looked up to those two, and regretted it bitterly when they grew apart. He often….

Jimmy stopped and blinked as a handle came to view on the tree. It didn't shimmer or pop out of nowhere. He simply noticed it for the first time. The Blade quickly grabbed the handle and twisted it, untangling the roots and revealing a dimly lit stair case, before the enchantment took hold in his mind again.

"What did you just do?" asked Rina in shock as Jimmy strode down the stairs.

"It's hard to explain. You just have to distract yourself to get past this magic. Think about people,objects, even events you don't normally dwell on," muttered Jimmy.

"Like your Princess?" chuckled Chloe as she made his way behind him.

"Yeah something like that," lied Jimmy who then stopped and turned to Rina. "You should head back now. I'm not kidding this time. The demons we faced are nothing compared to those ahead of us. "

The militia woman began to protest, but Chloe intervened. "Hey, leave her alone. She just wants to help her town out. Make a stand, fight in what she believes in, all that stuff. Just give her a chance. Isn't that right Rina?"

"Yes, that's it.. I mean no…that's not the reason at all..." jprotested Rina.

"Eh? " asked both Jimmy and Chloe in confusion.

Rina took a deep breath. "I tried to tell you earlier before the demons attacked. I couldn't care less about the town, but I care about Martin, the man that Chester was complaining about. I didn't see him amongst the evacuees, but I care about him. He has his faults, but..but he promised to take me away from here. "

"Martin? " asked Jimmy as realization dawned on him.

"This guy said he was going to take you away? " said Chloe simultaneously with her all too familiar eye roll. "You don't seriously believe that?"

Before Rina could answer, Jimmy stopped as he spotted a man passed out snoring at the bottom of the stairs. The stink of wine and cheap cologne confirmed who he was even before Rina pushed passed him to be at his side.


	17. Chapter 17

As her assistant Selexia took flight into the crimson Abyssal skies of Torremor, Kalikekeztra turned her attention back to her prisoner. "We'll finish this before she returns," she said as she slithered towards him with blade drawn. Torturer and prisoner exchanged gazes before Keke swung her weapon down.

*Clang*

The Archon winced but his expression turned to one of confusion when he held out his shattered chains before him.

"Here, take this," said Kalikekeztra as she tossed the Archon his scimitar. A plain weapon as planar weapons go, well balanced and strong with a bird on its pommel.

The angel instinctively caught the sword even as he attempted to stretch his wounded wings. "Why?" he asked as he regarded the six armed demoness before him warily.

Keke raised one of her own blades, a rusty jagged one she recently picked up from a tiefling, and saluted her prisoner. "You fought well when we clashed blades. You might have even won if my hordes hadn't swarmed our position. Your skill intrigues me. I wanna see who's better," she said with a wide fanged smile.

The Archon took a step back and scanned his bleak surroundings. "On Lady Raziel's honour, I accept any challenge offered by the Abyss, but I highly doubt this will be an even contest. Do you have your minions hiding behind the rocks ready to intervene or is your winged companion hiding in the clouds?"

Keke laughed. "Selexia? Nah, she's out getting her torture kit. If anything, she'll probably take hours getting back, either by that Cambion fortress or that Incubus love nest nearby, that girl is so easily distracted. So, c'mon give me a good fight or I'll just gut you where you stand."

The Archon looked at his blade and then at Keke and finally bowed. "Regardless if your offer is legitimate or not, I thank you for giving me a chance to die in battle. Prepare yourself!" he said as he lunged at the six armed demon. Keke barely managed to block his blade and countered with a dagger and a mace of her own. She licked her lips with her long forked tongue as she felt her blood boil and rage at the coming battle.

* * *

Kalikekeztra's memory faded in and out. One moment she was fighting an Archon in the Abyss, the next she was in some dark hold, hanging with her arms overhead, with hands and feet clapped in irons.

"I doubt someone is going to free me and give me a weapon to fight my way out of this," laughed Keke to no one but herself. She doubt her 'friends' could or more importantly would mount any rescue attempt, especially against the forces that defeated her. Despite her relationship with Selexia, demons would only go so far to help each other out. It was the whole survival of the fittest, might makes right, biggest means strongest ethos thing they had going on.

Knowing she could only rely on herself, the Marilith yanked at her manacles. Despite the hull shattering choke slam she suffered, some of her strength had returned… had it been a week? She wasn't sure… but the irons still held. In her true form she should have easily been able to snap them, but there was a magic present that prevented her from shifting shape. She could still feel Selexia's pin in her hair, but despite how much she shook her head, the damn thing could not be dislodged. Not that freeing herself would make much of a difference. Her vision saw powerful wards around her and then there was the matter of her captors, specifically the old guy. While her occasional torturers had mainly been priests and wizards and of course the Prince, she did catch glimpses of her true foe. She recalled the events that lead to her defeat and capture, and doubt even at her best she was a match for that old man, so she suffered their tortures awaiting her chance. Which wasn't all that bad simply because her tormentors didn't seem to have a plan to break her. The old man seemed intent on depriving her of food and drink but the Prince guy seemed to go for the physical torture aspect when the old dude wasn't looking. It had been easy to resist their tortures and she remained silent despite their efforts. Their efforts were actually quite laughable by demonic standards, especially for one that survived the torture pits of Abaddon.

Keke closed her eyes and recalled the opponents she had defeated in the past. Astral Juggernauts, Elemental Lords…..Pitfiends, Balors, Nycaloths….Deva Champions, Eladrin Princes, and even an Archon Blademaster. None of them compared to the power and strength of that old man. In fact, she guessed the old geezer was on par with a Titan in power levels. Not one of those wuss ones that serve the deities of light, but one one of those bad ass imprisoned demigods on Carceri. He doubt the old guy was as strong as Taraksun but it would have been a close fight. Which made her ask herself why he was here on this miserable boat? If he was so strong, why had he aligned with these humans? It looked as if he was subservient to that Prince, but it might have been a ruse or something.

She knew that wasn't his real form, her 'true sight' eyes had caught a glimpse of her opponent but she couldn't quite comprehend what she saw. Coils upon coils of golden scales and claws. What in the Abyss was that? Some creature native to the mortal planes that don't make their way to the great wheel that often? One of those dra….

Keke's train of thought was interrupted when the hold began to shake violently to the chorus of thunder. There seemed to be a flurry of activity on the decks above her even as another eruption of explosions occurred.

A battle? From the amount of times her captors fired their strange weapons, she guessed it was a pretty violent one. After several more minutes of explosions overhead, the weapons of the Silver Hawk? Or was it the Shiny Sparrow? fell silent.

Though Keke couldn't make out what they were shouting and yelling at above deck, she had the sense that her 'hosts' had won whatever fray they had engaged in. Though she didn't speak their lingo, she had been in enough battles to know what the sound of a route sounds like, even if they were Demons, Asura, or even humans.

Regardless of the outcome of the battle, Keke's blood boiled at the tangible scent of battle. It didn't matter if she was a general, a soldier, or even a prisoner…the anticipation of battle always brought out her most violent side. With renewed vigor Keke strained again at her bounds, wards and god -like captors be damned. She would escape at any costs.

While she dangled just above the floor, Kalikekeztra twisted her manacles methodically, wrapping the chains several times around her wrist, shortening their length. It was a grueling and painful process, but she eventually reached the point where the combined length of the chains were shorter than her arms. Ignoring the pain and punishment she had endured, Keke then stretched her manacles apart, hoping that the power of her limbs were greater than the strength of her chains.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" she inadvertently screamed as holy energy coursed through her wrists and ankles.

Keke thrashed in her bonds inadvertently from the sudden jolt, releasing her coiled chains as the fury was drained from her by the white hot manacles. They were apparently warded as well to prevent her escape. Keke tried to fight against the pain, but her flesh was weaker than her spirit. Dark blood bled from her nose, ears and even eyes. Regardless of how tough she was, the manacles were relentless as divine energy seared through her flesh, draining the fight and blood lust out of her. Though as an Asura she was resistant to fire, her 'humanoid' form was far less durable. Even their crude attempt to starve and dehydrate her had weakened her body, causing it to lose weight and some of its protective layer of fat.

"Bravo, bravo," said an effete voice from the doorway of the hold. "I've heard many disparaging things about you demonic halfbreeds, but none mentioned how tenacious you people were."

Keke ignored the pain and focused on the voice as she blinked away the blood from her eyes. A grinning young man with long black hair and silver armor appeared in the room. She knew his type, he liked to flaunt his power and prey on the weak. A common enough personality type in the Abyss and Abaddon. His name was Prince Vleda or she thought it was. Getting her head smashed in, repeated beatings from a cudgel, and the holy searings to keep her prisoner had an adverse effect on her short term memory.

"You can struggle all you want, but you won't break those bonds," chided the Prince. "And even if you do, there is the matter of my mentor's wards, my elite guard, and then of course there is Aurumgar himself. You know…my guardian. He's been gravely injured in a skirmish recently, by shark toothed arrows of all things. It seems this island of meek slaves have some warriors amongst them. Its only temporary, but of course you knew that. Hence your escape attempt. But fear not…we'll deal with the threat soon enough…"

Keke's ears attempted to perk up, but all she could manage was to wiggle them. Island of slaves? Someone injured that old man? How? What type of forces are outside anyways? Though she had kept mostly silent for the duration of her ordeal, her curiosity was piqued.

"What do you want," croaked Keke through the pain with labored breath. "You didn't come here simply to taunt me did you? Or have you come to finish me off, since your 'wet nurse' is off doing some real fighting?"

"Ah, the creature finally speaks," smiled Vleda. Though the Prince appeared annoyed his attitude changed at his now talkative prisoner. "I am not so barbaric, and do not need Aurumgar's permission to dispatch you. This is all your fault actually. You injured enough of my crew that we needed...conscripted rowers. We found this populated island on the edge of the Sea of Dawn and were happily capturing slaves when we were attacked. While Aurumgar sustained some injuries it gives me time to proceed with your interrogation in my own manner. I just came here to pursue a line of questioning that my so called 'wet nurse' might object to. I felt that he was being too kind on you, and my more direct approach would yield some answers." He said as he twirled his iron cudgel in his hands.

Keke ignored the threat of the club, but managed to raise an eyebrow at his statement. The Prince and the old man did things differently for sure. The old man despite his power was more of a pacifist while the Prince was the typical hot head. Though the Prince was in charge, he respected the old man's opinions, hence her relative lack of suffering. Also from the Prince's last statement, they appeared to have dissimilar opinions on certain issues, but sadly she was not skilled enough to take advantage of such a division. That was a task more suited for Selexia.

"First off, what is this? "asked Vleda as he produced a glass bottle from a satchel. He held it up and gave it a shake. "It seems to have a person inside of it, but I can't seem to get him out. I could ask Aurumgar, but I like to keep it for myself."

Keke stared at it briefly before she realized it was the bottle that Vikokoma had used to imprison Holy Sampada. She gave a puzzled look at the Prince and shook her head. It didn't make sense. They had weapons that would put any siege engine from Baator to shame, and possessed magics to negate even a Marilith demon like herself, but could not identify a simple magical item like the Rakshasa's bottle? While it wasn't the most common magical item she had encountered it wasn't exactly an artifact type device either. Though the more she thought about it, she also noted that her captors hadn't discovered Selexia's pin or even her true nature? Was their understanding of magic and its application that much different than her own? Keke wasn't sure.

"What is this? "asked the Prince again, this time with a more demanding voice as he poked her now visible ribs with his cudgel

Keke considered saying nothing again and suffer through another round of torture, but something in her gut told her that this might be her chance. Her chance to escape. While the beatings and the lack of food and water thing didn't work in her favor, she did feel a bit more limber as her mortal body contracted. She wasn't sure, but she thought if he got close enough she could at least strangle him with her legs. It wasn't a good shot, but the demoness thought it would be amusing.

"It's an imprisoning device. Given to me by a Rakshasa," she said, carefully choosing her words in case he had some type of truth scrying magic in place.

"How does it work?"

"I..I'm not exactly sure. I was just holding it for him," said Keke truthfully while throwing in a hint of fear to get the Prince off guard.

Vleda nodded before returning the bottle back to his satchel. The Prince then raised his cudgel and raised it inches away from Keke's unflinching eyes. He held it for a moment before pushing away her sweat drenched black hair, revealing a pair of small grey horns.

"What manner of creature are you? Aurumgar still thinks you are possessed and is attempting to exorcise the 'demon' within you, but its more complicated than that isn't it? The demon is a part of your nature am I correct? I've heard that in Vinraj and beyond, men and demons cavort in the most foul manner….creating creatures known as tieflings, alu demons, and cambions. I was told they were weak pathetic mongel races, signs of their degenerate parents, but you are far from weak."

Keke nodded and knew she must tread carefully. Most mortals were demon fearing and rightfully so, and the Prince's people seemed to follow that trend. She knew it would not end well for her if she said straight out she was a true demon.

"I'm a tiefling. A hero amongst my people," she lied, risking any truth divinations Vleda might have set up. When no retribution was extracted upon her, she slowly relaxed slightly.

"What people might that be," asked Vleda, considering her words. "Where do you hail from?"

Keke was stumped. She didn't study the mortal realms much save for the realms of Ghata, Nashput, and Grom. And even then she knew them only by name rather than their culture or even language.

"Nashput, my countrymen didn't know I was a Tiefling. My horns are small so I hid them so I could walk amongst them," she said carefully, lowering her voice. "Even the rest of the crew didn't know what I am."

"As I thought. You most likely hail from the jungles around their so called Holy Temple. Am I right? That place is crawling with the demons," nodded Vleda as he approached to hear her better.

"Finally, where is Bey Javindar? He was supposed to be aboard the Gold Eagle, but we saw no sign of him before his ship escaped. I doubt a hot head like himself would not show himself when a battle was engaged," asked Vleda.

Keke grew red at the mention of Bey Javindar, but mumbled something under her breath instead. She wanted Javindar too, and was curious to pry what information she could from Vleda, but more importantly she saw her chance.

Vleda drew closer again, nearing the range of Keke's legs as he tried to make sense of her inaudible muttering.

Just as Keke was about to lash out at the Prince, a ruckus outside the hold's corridor caught Vleda's attention. The Prince turned away, spoiling Keke's attempt to wrap her legs around the Prince's neck and crush him like she would if she had her serpentine body. Frustrated she simply kicked him hard in the back instead, sending him stumbling forward, almost falling on his face.

Vleda looked panicked and shocked at first, but when he realized Keke was still safely bound and suspended, he raised his cudgel and began raining punishing blows on his captive. Blows to her legs, knees, and arms with a few body shots thrown in. He could have ended her swiftly with a series of shots to her skull, but each blow was struck to prolong her pain and suffering instead.

"Accursed wench! I was going to end you quick, but instead you'll suffer until you beg for death!"

"AHAHAHAHA! This is all you got? This is nothing worm! I've been tortured in the pits of Abaddon worse than this!" laughed Keke before she began to black out from the Prince's blows.

She wasn't sure what happened next, but as she faded in and out of concsiousness the doors to the hold exploded, sending the Prince flying into a corner.

Keke squinted attempting to stave off the darkness over taking her vision. She could make out a tall woman with a spear striding into the room. Her 'true' sight eyes saw nothing remarkable about her, but by the way she walked and held herself she felt an aura of nobility of power about her.

"By Puranas, what did they do to you?" asked the woman in shock and disgust.

Keke wasn't sure what to expect, but the woman incanted a phrase and Keke felt her chains grow brittle and snap above her. As she fell the mysterious woman caught her, even as soldiers filed into the corridor behind her.

Despite all that went on , Keke feebly reached for the Prince. He had his bottle, and that was the only way she was going to get her scimitar back. She strained in the woman's arms to reach for him but only managed to squirm in her grasp. The woman then incanted another phrase and the world turned white around her.


	18. Chapter 18

The giant wasp hovered above, just outside of Javindar's reach. The Prince's eyes followed his enemy as it bobbed in the air, ready for its strike, but mindful of its brother behind him.

"Go get em' Javi. I have two gold on you!" shouted Gola as the rest of the crew cheered him on.

Javindar ignored Gola's casual abbreviationof his name as well as his cheering section as he concentrated on his flying opponents. The wasps flew in a slow pattern but they were fast as cobras when they striked. He was still sure he could block the insect in front of him though, but he would have to rely on a blind dodge from the one at his back.

"To your left!" shouted Lazy eye as the front wasp jabbed downwards with his stinger.

Javindar stepped to the right, bringing his scimitar down, almost hacking off the wasp's stinger in the process. The Bey then twirled to the side, slashing at the other wasp which narrowly missed him, bisecting it at its thorax and abdomen. Before the first wasp could recover from his parry, Javindar sliced away at its wing, clipping one, causing the creature to fly in a chaotic weaving pattern overhead to the laughter of the crowd.

"Pay up! " chortled Gola, even as the wasp spun wildly out of control, first striking the mast, before bouncing off and into the ocean.

"That's enough," said Javindar with a frown as he sheathed his scimitar.

"Yes, my lord," nodded Nahbob. The Prince's servant waved his hand, causing both the segmented creature on deck and the one thrashing in the ocean to vanish. "Were your sparring partners not to your satisfaction?"

Javindar shrugged. "I was hoping to practice on flying opponents, but those wasps proved little challenge. Perhaps you should summon giant bats next time or air elementals. Also the crew's shouts and warnings spoiled my training."

"True, but given you did not know if Alkim was referring to his left or yours, or if he had laid money on you to win or lose, you did quite well."

Javindar wasn't sure if Alkim was the Lazyeye sailor or not, but considered Nahbob's statement and nodded even as the sailors dispersed. Though his little training session garnered quite a bit of attention from the crew, Captain Wissam quickly put them back to work. While they were still leagues out at sea, they were rapidly approaching Grom City. Nahbob had mentioned that they should reach port within a day, and Javindar knew there was lots of work still to be done aboard by the crew.

"I shall return to my quarters to practice my katas and recite some prayers, do not disturb me till we reach land," said Javindar as he headed below deck."And Nahbob, please memorize some more offensive oriented spells like we discussed. I do not wish to be caught off guard again."

"May you at least attend to your wounds first? " asked Nahbob. "Gola may not be a priest but she has some effective healing poultices. "

Javindar glanced at the cuts and bites the wasps and the wolves before them inflicted and shrugged. Some of them were still bleeding but he could endure them. "I can attend to them myself. "

"As you wish my lord," bowed Nahbob.

* * *

Javindar proceeded to his cabin and was greeted by the inquisitive look of Chit, the emperor mongoose. He wasn't sure if he was Whelp's or perhap's Lalit's pet, but the creature gave him a worried look as its head bobbed up and down seeking some form of affection. Javindar smiled and relented, scratching the overgrown weasel on the head before he examined his own wounds.

The cuts were deeper than they looked, but not serious. The Prince sighed and placed his hand on the ugliest looking bite and channeled some of his divine energy into it, as Chit scrambled up his arm to watch the procedure. While he was a better fighter than healer, he was still a holy warrior of Puranas and was proficient enough to mend such an injury.

With his wounds more or less healed, Javindar placed Chit on the ground and then proceeded to practice his sword stances, repeating a long complicated series of swings and slices that resembled a complicated dance. Though he was using the scimitar rather than his favored Khanda, he noted to himself that he would not always have the luxury of using the weapons of his choice. Much like what happened back on that island….

*Knock Knock*

Javindar frowned. He thought he told Nahbob and the crew not to disturb him. Except of course for Gola. Her coconut crusted snapper was well enough reason to take a break from his training.

"Sir, it is I, " said Nahbob unexpectedly from outside.

"I told you my wounds are fine," said Javindar looking again at his handiwork. While the wounds did heal, they was some scarring left over from his sloppy application of magic.

"Sir, it's not about your wounds. I just wish to talk."

Javindar paused and considered his request. "Enter," he said at last.

Normally, Javindar had no need to discuss anything with Nahbob unless he was seeking counsel, but there were things on his mind as well.

"My lord, forgive me for my intrusion but there are things I wish to discuss before we make port," said Nahbob.

Javindar nodded. "Aye. The middleman that Whelp had discussed with you, and transporting the scroll back to Vinraj after we've secured it. "

"Yes, err nooo….," said Nahbob hesitantly. "Whelp's contact is an academic at their local university, but that's not what I wish to discuss. I don't know how to say this but you are taking … our recent difficulties quite well. Too well in fact."

Javindar paused mid step and turned to his servant. "Eh? By stepping up my training regimen and asking you to prepare more offensive minded spells? That's just common sense. I do not wish to be caught unprepared again like back on the island."

"No my lord. I just wish to point out that you've said very little about ….Whelp…since we were separated from her. I know people vent their frustrations in different ways, and that is fine, but if we are to recover the Black Scroll we should be ready with a clear mind."

"You think my judgement is clouded?"

Nahbob paused. Javindar could see his servant sweat. "Yes my lord. I can see you are ignoring your grief, and that could cause you to lose focus, " he said at last, bracing for his well-deserved slap.

Bey Javindar did not strike him, but instead stood tall. While he wasn't a particularly tall man, his eyes blazed as his presence dominated the room. " No Nahbob. I've never felt more focus than before. We could have turned the ship around and attempted to rescue or at least seek revenge for Whelp, but I'm no fool. They have three War Kaylons to our 'smuggling' barge. They had exotic weapons that outrange anything I've ever seen to the Mermaid's tail mismatched collection of bows and crossbows. They had a war wizard with power unlike anything I've ever seen to, no offense, you, my servant wizard that mostly specialize in enchantments and spells that make my life easier. I'm not using these factors as an excuse for not rescuing Whelp, but they are things we could not overcome…yet."

"Yet? " asked Nahbob.

"I will not ignore my duty to Ghata, Vinraj, and Holy Sampada. I will retrieve the Black Scroll and return to the Holy Temple with it. The gurus, swamis, and sadhvis can deal with it from that point. For myself, I will raise a real fleet, a Ghatian fleet to seek out those Khanian War Kaylons and bring them to justice. If that doesn't work, I'll bring my case directly to the Great Khan himself and demand to know what his people are doing taking slaves on the oceans. "

Nahbob studied Javindar's face before nodding slightly. "I beg your forgiveness my lord, for both my intrusion and my incorrect assessment of your character. You are correct. You are more focused than ever. You do your line proud."

Javindar took that as a compliment and grinned.

"Just one more thing," said Nahbob as he was at the door. "As your servant and diplomatic advisor, I should point out that the Khanians and the Great Khan in particular would not take kindly to attacks or even accusations aimed at their direction. I do not know if the Khanians we encountered are acting under their lord's will but they are a very close knit people. If you antagonize them, that could break the peace your father fought so hard to achieve. "

Javindar shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned. They've already broken it. "

* * *

Javindar was well disappointed.

Grom City was supposed to be a city whose very name was synonymous with swashbuckling, adventure and unlimited wealth. A city of vice where life was cheap and anything and anyone can be bought and sold. The rallying point of mighty heroes like Monte Nabisco, and Stillman the Sea Ranger where they drank and celebrated before marshaling forth to fight orc armies and pirate kings. Where the 'Demon' Emperor held court and binded mighty fiends to power his infernal golems. The last outpost of civilization in the west before the lands descended to barbarism.

Javindar had visited the white towers of Thyatis, the golden streets of Specularum, and even the exotic spice ports of the Emerald throne. Being as this was his first time in Grom City he wasn't sure what to expect. Perhaps a metropolis cloaked in darkness, or even some barely civil demon controlled city. Instead the whole place looked rather pedestrian and dull. More like a city that the inhabitants forgotten to clean rather than the infamous den of thieves. The sprawl of buildings before him seemed to be constructed from whatever materials the grubby inhabitants were able to scrounge, and the city possessed no proper layout what so ever. Everything seemed in chaos as he saw roads that circled onto themselves and streets that seemed to lead to nowhere. What was worse however was the smell. For a city of such a fearsome reputation, he expected the smell of spice or perhaps the dangerous aroma of illicit narcotics and seductive perfumes. Instead the odor of garbage, sweat, and wet dog seemed to prevail over the place.

Even the supposed throne of the 'Demon' Emperor was well below Bey Javindar's expectations. While he was not a diplomatic envoy and thus did not require to pay the local satrap a visit, he and Nahbob did pass its shadow. He was sure the ruler of Grom's palace would be covered in unholy symbols or decorated by the swinging corpses of those that crossed him, but the once feared scourge of the known world seemed to reside in a simple big fortified stone box. It seemed defensible enough, but besides a really big statue , it was all in all very boring aesthetically to the Ghatian Prince.

Since they had parted paths with Captain Wissam, Gola, Lazyeye, and the rest of the crew of the Mermaid's Tail, they had wandered aimlessly around the city's jumbled streets. Several urchins had offered to guide them for some coin, but both Nahbob and Javindar did not trust the look of them and declined. Instead they marched up and down Grom's dirty streets in search of a proper inn. Though his servant did have a bag of holding, Nahbob carried the rest of Javindar's luggage manually. Nahbob could have enchanted some magical disks to carry the weight, but by Javindar's request he did not memorize the spells. Not that the Prince would have wanted his servant to use such magic, it would only attract attention and thieves.

When they finally made it sufficiently out of the dock district, the air cleared a bit and some adequate lodging was found. Though Javindar wasn't tired, he had his fill of the city for one day. He needed some time to practice and pray, to drive the stink and chaos from the city away. Nahbob on the other hand seemed eager to make further arrangements, resupply, and inquire about their contact.

"Just make sure I get a proper meal," insited Javindar as his servant left. While Gola's meal were far from the Tamasic standards he was accustomed to, at least they were tasty, fresh and…'clean'. Javindar couldn't imagine anything clean, especially food coming from this city.

"Yes sir," said Nahbob as he was leaving. "I'll make sure your needs are properly met. I'll insist from the innkeeper a proper serving of fresh fruits and vegetables to be brought to you."

After a few hours of kata training, Javindar's meal was served. The Prince was dubious of Nahbob's earlier claim when a bowl of chopped leafy vegetables served with some milky sauce on the side came to his door. The Prince sniffed the sauce and ignored it, but found the rest of his meal pleasantly crisp and flavorful. Chit seemed to enjoy it as well as he stole a strange orange tuber from his bowl.

As Javindar ate his meal he was surprised to see Chit's hairs suddenly stand up as it turned to face the door. Javindar curiously stared at the little mongoose and then he recalled the reason that Kings and Queens favored them as pets, their uncanny ability to detect supernatural evil. His hand reached for the hilt of his scimitar, when suddenly a light knocking came from the other side. The holy warrior's eyes focused on the door, and indeed detected an evil presence from the other side. Not just the aura of a greedy man, or one that valued his own worth more than others, but that of a murderer, or…demon.

Was he being attacked? Has his quest for the Black Scroll attracted the attention of the Asura. He doubt it was the Khanians, he saw no sign of them at the docks. Also while the ones he dispatched back at the island did radiate some degree of evil, their auras were not of this magnitude. Even the old man in yellow did not possess such a powerful aura of malevolence.

"May I come in? " asked a soft voice.

Javindar remained silent. If he was to be attacked, he'll let his foes make the first move. The door way can be used as a choke point. He'll pounce on them while they break through the door, hopefully getting the first swing in and clogging the entrance with his foes' bodies. He had little faith in the local constabulary and did not reinforcements once the fray was joined but perhaps he can break their moral before they overwhelm him.

Chit on the other hand, seemed to relax when he heard the voice and he lost his angry demeanor. Unexpectedly, the mongoose broke from its defensive stance and ran to the door, making high pitched 'ooking' noises as it jumped up and down at the door knob.

Javindar couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did someone cast a glamour on the emperor mongoose? Weren't they supposed to be resistant to magic? Unsure, he strode across the room to try to grab the little guy, but it was too late. With a mighty leap, Chit leaped up on the door handle and pulled it down with a slight but still audible click.

Javindar was ready to stab whatever intruded through the door, but was surprised when the slowly door slowly swung open.

Instead of a demon as the auras indicated, he was confronted by a beautiful young woman with light blue hair and a long black dress. She was of average height, approximately as tall as Holy Sampada, but bore herself with a regal poise. Her skin looked healthy and radiant despite being pale, and though her dress was full lengthed and conservative it did nothing to hide her seductive curves. Her eyes…her eyes were wide and of an unnatural blue. Though most people from Vinraj had brown, or rarely green eyes, Javindar had encountered 'sky' eyed people before, though none had such a strong piercing hue like the woman before him.

For a second Javindar was speechless before this beauty. Was this a woman that his servant had hired to see to his needs? Nahbob had mentioned he would 'educate' him in the finer details of the opposite sex in the next port, but Javindar did not think this was the time or the place for that. Especially after the passing of Whelp….

Javindar shook his head and cleared his senses. He remembered the demonic aura. Of course this wasn't a prostitute. While he met demons mainly on the battlefield, he knew there were creatures amongst their ranks that could take pleasant forms to deceive and seduce men. The deadly Erinyes, the sultry Pairaka, and of course the mesmerizing Succubus. Despite its beguiling guise, Javindar knew that this wasn't its true form. Though he was fairly confident he could take such a creature in battle, he doubt it was alone. She was probably supported by more and deadlier brethren nearby.

"Stay back! You are not welcomed here," warned Javindar with his blade drawn.

The woman gave Javindar a surprised look as she noticed his blade. "Oh forgive me, do I have the wrong room?"

She took a step back, looked behind the door, and stepped forward once again. "No, I'm at the right room. Though, it doesn't appear I am welcomed," she said as she nodded at Javindar's blade.

"Begone to the pits that spaw…"

Before Javindar could finish, Chit suddenly hopped up at the woman. Javindar was expecting the creature to go for her throat or at least her eyes, but instead she caught the mongoose in her arms.

"Oh Chit! It's been so long," she said as she hugged it. Chit return the affection by bobbing its head merrily and making happy 'ooking' noises.

Javindar stared at the two in confusion. "Wait, you know Prince Lalit's pet?" He asked, though he still wasn't sure whom Chit belonged to.

"Chit? He's not Lally's pet, he's Sammys. I think Sammy left it with her brother to help ease his nerves after that incident ten years ago," she smiled as she scratched Chit's head.

"Sammy? Lally? Holy Sampada? Prince Lalit? You know them?"

The woman nodded.

"Aye, Baroness Stille at your service," she said as she curtsied as best she could with the mongoose in her arms. "Though my role was small, I was one of the band that rescued Lady Sampada ten years ago from that Rakshasa tribe."


	19. Chapter 19

A high pitched shriek broke the night silence. It was partially akin to that of a petulant child screaming and a wolf howling.

From his shack outside the temple, Martinez glanced out and sniffed the air for signs of his prey. When satisfied that it had not emerged, he then stared down at the morose boy next to him with both disgust and pity.

"I've restrung and rebalanced your crossbow," said the master demon hunter as he tossed the weapon to his apprentice. Jimmy didn't even raise a hand as the weapon landed hard next to his chair. "Get your kit ready, the demon escaped us once, we won't let it get away again."

Jimmy avoided eye contact with Martinez. He knew his inattentiveness allowed the Nabasu to slip out of their grasp last night. Martinez had flushed out the winged demon, and he had the monster in his sights but he was too distracted to finish it off.

After a hesitant delay, Jimmy finally grabbed the crossbow, but by the sluggishness of his movements Martinez knew his mind was still not there.

"Jimmy, we need to talk," said the master demon hunter as he placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. Martinez then guided the boy back to his chair.

"I'm fine now Martinez. We should stake out that temple now before the demon stalks another victim," protested Jimmy.

Martinez shook his head. "Not until you get your head on straight."

"Eh? My head is on straight. I just missed okay. Everyone misses once in a while…"

Martinez frowned. "You can fool yourself, but you can't fool me Jimmy. So Sammy dumped you, hurt your feelings, and made you question your own worth in the world. Boo hoo, now you're like the rest of us. Life is rough, it doesn't treat you like a fairy tale. I know how you feel, I've romanced a princess or two in my day, and of course it went badly, but it doesn't really matter what their social status is. A woman is a woman, and they can hurt you bad if you don't watch yourself. One minute you're flying in the clouds, and the next you come crashing back down to earth. It happens, get over it. Life goes on, and we have demons to kill."

Jimmy stared at Martinez in confusion.

"Sampada is just a girl, princess or not. She left you for a prince. It's sad but did you expect something different? It's over. let's just move on."

Jimmy just stared blankly at his master's truths.

"Look, I admit I'm not the best at consoling and I'm definitely horrible at advice, " sighed Martinez. " but we have a demon to kill. Push aside your feelings, and let's get the job done…. And then I'll buy you a pint and you can drown your sorrow then."

Jimmy forced himself to crack a smile and nodded. "So I get to give you this same speech when you realize the baroness is out of your league?"

"You mean when she realizes that I'm out of hers," winked Martinez as the two demon hunters set out to slay the Nabasu. "C'mon lets get to work Jimmez."

* * *

As Jimmy watched Rina attend to Martinez at the bottom of the stairs, he was filled with both disgust and pity.

How could his master fall so low and why would he endanger these townsfolk with his reckless actions? It was obvious now that these shadow demons had been released by Martinez from his sanctum in his drunken stupor, but that seemed uncharacteristic of him. Despite everything he hated about his old master, his vanity, his lecherous habits, his drinking, his over the top drug binges, and of course his lack of anything resembling loyalty, Martinez was dead serious when it came to hunting demons. He had a rare dedication in his belief that it was humanity versus the endless hordes of evil outsiders that wanted to drag the world into the abyss. That was his code, his foundation that he built his prized skill set, his one notable feature. Despite how much of an idiot he was, his services were always in demand. Jimmy recalled his old master fighting toe to toe with a Rakshasa chieftain and remembered how he saved his home town from a rampaging Greater Succubus. Sure he was well compensated for his acts, but he didn't need to risk his neck. There were other more lucrative ways to make coin than risking your life and soul fighting demons, as Jimmy found out. Drunk or not, he couldn't see his master releasing a pack of demons.

"Martin, Martin, are you all right? " asked Rina as she gently shook the unconscious man.

"Uggh," said Chloe as she took a step back. "He smells worse than an Otyugh that just lost a fight with a skunk in a leather tanning pit."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. Besides the obvious stench of liquor, there was also the pungent aroma of unattended sweat, grime, and piss on his old master.

"Uhmm…Rina. I think you picked the wrong horse on this race," said Chloe as she shook her head. "This guy ain't hero or even boyfriend material, and he's definitely not taking you anyhere. He can't even take himself to the outhouse."

Rina looked up. Her eyes were sad but defiant. She knew that Chloe was right but either didn't want to admit it or was blinded to it. "Martin has a good, kind heart. He's just in a bit of a bad stretch right now."

"Bad stench is more like it," snickered Chloe under her breath.

Jimmy sighed and waved Chloe back. "This place has an illusory ward on it, but I don't want any nosy villagers wandering in. Keep a look out."

"Anything to get away from that smell," nodded Chloe as she slipped away.

As the dryad druid mob princess, or whatever she was left, Jimmy turned his attention to Martinez. He walked down the steps and gently pulled Rina away from his drunken master.

"You aren't going to hurt him are you?" asked the militia girl as she struggled again his grip.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "Believe it or not, I know this guy. And believe me, I can't hurt him more than he's already hurt himself. I need you to step back, and let me handle this. Join Chloe for a minute or two…"

Rina seemed unsure, but relented to Jimmy's request. She gave Martinez a lingering look before go up the stairs to join Chloe. Jimmy in turn dug out his water flask, unstoppered it, and then rudely poured the contents on his master's head in a slow but steady stream.

"Wha..?! Pffft….Ack…Ack…," coughed Martinez as he thrashed feebly from the water dribbling into his nostrils. "Where am I? Jimmy…is that you ? or are you a demon that took his face?"

"It's me …Jim….Jimmez…," sighed Jimmy. He referred to himself with an embarrassing old nickname that he once coined for himself when he was younger and more naïve. Few people outside a small group knew that name. " Don't ask me how I got here, but you've got a lot of explaining to do," he said as he waved around to the Sanctum around them.

Martinez blinked away the water puddling around his eyes and looked around. "I'm..I'm at one of my sanctums….I've made it…I don't believe it, I've made it…..," He said with a weird mix of sadness and joy. The weathered old man then began to pat his clothing down and grinned madly as he pulled out a small black metal flask.

At first Jimmy thought it might have been a potion, or perhaps some type of demon hunting cordial, but when Martinez opened it and began to chug down its contents, he knew at once what it was. Lichen liquor, or some derivative of it. Jimmy easily yanked the bottle out of his master's frantic but weak hands and threw it across the room.

"Oh no, no more of this. You drank enough of that swill and caused enough trouble," said Jimmy crossly.

Martinez watched his flask drain into the ground. He squirmed helplessly but was either too disorientated or too weak to get up after the ground. "That…that was my last bit of booze….. I'm too weak to finish this by myself."

"Excellent, then you are too weak to cause any more trouble."

Martinez shook his head. "No…no…no…you don't understand. The alcohol is the key to defeat the demon…it can't…it's the only way I can be in control."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. One of his less savory tasks under Hoaglie was the collection of 'overdue debts'. Loan sharking, predatory lines of credit, or payday extensions were some of the more commonly terms for it. Seldom did the debtor give up his gold, often Jimmy had to apply some pressure first. While a few attempted to physically resist him, often they would assault his ears with excuses of starving children, unfortunate turns of events, poor life choices, and of course….the need to drown their own personal demons in booze. It was something that Jimmy way heard too often.

"Okay, you stay put. I'll get some neutralize poison potions from your cache. We'll get you sobered up in no time. Then we'll lock this place up good and proper so you can't release any more demons on those poor villagers and get you far away from this place so you can't cause any more trouble for you, the villagers or Rina," sighed Jimmy.

"Rina? Who's Rina?" asked Martinez with a blank look.

Jimmy shook his head. He was glad he sent Rina away. The last thing he wanted was the girl to find out her 'white knight' not only forgot who she was but was responsible for her village's troubles. From his brief talk with her, it seemed she was well smitten with this drunken bastard.

Not that it was unusual; Jimmy always admired Martinez's almost uncanny ability to charm women. While he though it amusing when he was younger, he wished he picked up some of his master's charisma during their time together. Even if he was a disheveled slob, it didn't seem too farfetched for him to seduce some naïve girl from a mining town.

As Jimmy mused over the fact that the drunk behind him was currently enjoying a better love life than himself, he surveyed the trapped demons that they had captured together so long ago. A curious lot, consisting of a rabbit, a ferret, a pair of imps, a small tortoise, and of course a piglet. Jimmy though their current incarnations were quite amusing.

While Martinez's sanctum was a grand sounding name, it really was nothing more than a single long corridor linked to several rooms at the end. Along the corridor were alcoves where the evil outsiders they had captured were kept. While it might have been simple just to kill the bastards, Jimmy knew it didn't work that way. The lesser demons could be simply dispatched, but the greater ones would simply be sent back to their respective planes, ready to continue their mischief another day. The only proper way to defeat such fiends was to trap them in magic circles , bind their powers with wards, and lock them away , in this case, an illusion protected mountain sanctum.

When Martinez first told him about his sanctums, Jimmy thought it akin to a human prison, complete with bars and chains, but it was much simpler than that. The alcoves themselves were small side rooms, no bigger than five by five feet. Inside was a small protective circle and pentagram keeping the fiend at bay. It wasn't some sloppy magic made with dust and candles that a mere rat or big cockroach could disrupt by simply scurrying about, but hand carved runes set in enchanted granite. While most fiends were too big to fit in such relatively cramp circles, Martinez either forced them to use their shape shifting ability, or more amusingly, cursed them into small harmless forms.

None of this was ground breaking of course. Martinez did not invent the magic circle or demonic curses to bind fiends, but he was quite inventive and most importantly thorough. If he caught a demon, chances are it won't escape. Of course. this was all the more remarkable because he was not a wizard or trained in divine magic. Jimmy's master could not directly use magic, but had been around them long enough to know the theory, master their rituals, and use their devices and tools.

Confronted by the fiendish prisoners, Jimmy sniffed the air. While he could detect a strong demonic taint emanating from the alcoves, there was nothing hidden or out of the ordinary from the scents. Still, he couldn't be too careful, and he stalked down the passage, ready for anything while six pairs of eyes glared at him.

Jimmy was pleasantly relieved when he reached the end of the corridor and was not attacked by any more of those shadow demons, or better yet, none of the trapped demons broke their bounds and attacked him. Perhaps the ones in town were the only ones released. Although he didn't recall capturing or binding any shadow demons, it did occur to him that his Master might have done so since they separated.

With the gauntlet cleared, Jimmy reached the supply caches he had prepared so long ago. He dreaded sorting through a mess to find the neutralize potion , but they were still neatly arranged by himself many years ago, and it seemed no one had been here since then to mess things up. He quickly retrieved a cure for his master as well as the supplies that he and Chloe originally came here for.

As Jimmy restocked, something struck him as odd. Everything was untouched. Even the spirits that his master had a weakness for were all accounted for. While there were no cobwebs, there was still a light layer of dust on everything, something that only comes after years of neglect. Though Martinez had a reputation of being light of step, there was no way he could have entered here without leaving some sign, especially when he was as drunk as a skunk.

As Jimmy pondered this, he also counted the 'prisoners' of the place. While they were in harmless forms, Jimmy recalled clearly their original terrible forms. Kjyuma the Nabasu, Stronkah the Cambion, Te'l'ell'ah'hl the deceiver, Fire lord Ashenblood, Iron Lasher, and even Baboonlor the risen. There were two empty alcoves, but there were no signs that anything had been placed, let alone released from them. Martinez would often carve the circles individually for the demons to be trapped inside to make them more effective, but there was no markings on the ground on either of the alcoves.

"Come to torment us after so many years?" asked the tortoise once called Baboonlor as Jimmy studied the empty alcoves.

Jimmy was surprised it could talk. One of the reasons Martinez chose their forms was so they wouldn't scream and bellow like fiends were so apt to do. Even the little imps were silenced by simple muzzles. While to most it might meant that Martinez's magic was slipping, Baboonlor was once power personified, a demon of darkest shadow and corrupted flame, it wasn't unreasonable that it could will itself to speak, even when trapped and polymorphed into a small tortoise.

"My companion and I need to resupply. I'm just taking a small shopping trip," replied Jimmy. He was curious about what if anything transpired here, and was willing to humor the tortoise with some conversation in case any details slipped.

"…is that another way of saying you are robbing from your master," snorted the tortoise.

"Oh, have you seen him?"

"No, but you can rest assure that I'll be telling him of your theft," said the tortoise. "Unless of course we could come to an arrangement. No, no, I don't want to be released, you'll never agree to that. But perhaps you can ease my imprisonment with some books….I have a reading list I would…"

Jimmy ignored the creature as he walked back to Martinez at double speed. He had gained enough information. Those demons had not been released from the Sanctum, they came from another source. Which meant their could still be some out there. While he knew any information from a demon was suspect, Baboonlor wasn't the most silver tongued of fiends. Regardless of how powerful physically and magically he was, this particular fiend was known for its ineptness in subterfuge.

As he arrived back, he found that his master was gone. Jimmy panicked at first, his worst fears realized, but his sharp nose picked up his drunken scent up the stairs. Drawing his crossbow, he hastened his way up.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he reached the top, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Chloe at the edge of the illusion with Martinez chatting with Rina behind her.

As he approached, he noticed something off. Chloe was being her usual bratty confident self, from what little he knew of Rina, she was fawning over Martinez, and speaking of which his master still stunk of cheap booze and unwashed sweat. While he still appeared inebriated and slovenly, there was a bit of his old swagger back in his step and demeanor as he made small talk with Rina, causing her to giggle and smile.

"Shush," warned Chloe as she stared past the illusion. "I see two more of those demons. Hiding in the shadows. They were trailing us, but they can't seem to pierce this veil. We stay quiet enough and they'll wander off. Or...Jimmy shows his ugly face and we can kick their shadow assess..."

Jimmy was pretty sure that sound couldn't travel past the illusion, but he wasn't sure. As he began to ascend to properly access the situation, Martinez calmly walked behind Chloe and took a look around behind the illusion.

"It seems you are correct girl," said his old master. The old demon hunter then placed both hands behind her back and gave her a forceful push through the illusion.

"No! " shouted Jimmy as Chloe tumbled through the veil. From his position on the stairs, he couldn't see what happened, but he heard a startled yelp and unholy hissing from outside.

"Why?" asked a stunned Rina, as Martinez's long arms grabbed her and shoved her to the ground.

"I'll keep you about, since you are useful," said the old demon hunter in a hollow voice as he confronted Jimmy from the top of the stairs. "I know you. You're my apprentice aren't you?"

Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes. From his stance and his voice, Martinez was showing all the signs of a late stage 'possession' but that was impossible. He'd seen his master fight off the possession attempts of a greater Yugoloth and he was perfectly fine a minutes ago. He couldn't succumb so quickly, unless it had all been a ruse. If that was the case, he should have attacked him when they were alone. It made no sense.

Regardless of what was going on, Jimmy knew what he had to do. He charged up the remaining stairs towards his master, attempting to shoulder or bayonet him out of the way. He could sort out the injuries later. While Martinez had height and reach, Jimmy was more importantly armed. As he neared the top of the stairs, with his crossbow knife held like a short spear, Martinez slipped to the side with unearthly speed and connected hard with a kick to Jimmy's chest.

Jimmy wasn't sure what happened next, as he found himself on the bottom of the stairs aching all over and seeing stars. He flicked his wrists, drawing two daggers, but a sharp boot stomped on his right hand, while another kicked his other hand's dagger away.

"I don't know how I got here, but I should thank you …James or Jimmy is it? " said Martinez as he towered above him.

Jimmy twisted his whole body, coiling his hand out from Martinez's foot in the process. Freed, he flung his legs up before reversing his momentum and catapulting himself back on his feet. He barely ducked a jab, but realized too late it was a feint as a palm smashed him in the face, sending him falling on his back.

"As I was saying…I should thank you. I don't know where Martinez dragged me to, but I suspect he was up to no good. Only that fool girl Rina kept me grounded, but he still managed to drag me into this magical dungeon of his. I suspect he was going to…"

Jimmy rolled to his side and sprang at his Master once again. He dismissed any attempt for a finesse attack, and simply went for a plain schoolyard tackle, sending Martinez crashing into the ground with him. Instead of knocking the old man down, Jimmy found hands guiding him around in a circle before sending him crashing into the stairs on his side.

"That looked painful," chuckled Martinez as Jimmy writhed on the stairs.

"as I was saying. I ..."

Jimmy's foot shot out from his prone position and hooked his master's leg. His master stumbled a second, but that was all the time Jimmy needed to twist himself up and backhand Martinez in the face with a single fluid motion. Martinez fell back, but with a move that somewhat mirrored Jimmy's own, he twisted himself several times to regain his balance and footing. Before he could fully recover, Jimmy sprang at him with a rapier that shot into his hand. Fast as lightning, he was going to skewer Martinez, but some how his master was faster. Jimmy wasn't sure how, but Martinez shuffled left or right, or perhaps both at once and had slipped past his weapon's blade. After that, the old demon hunter simply grabbed Jimmy's arm and yanked it downwards, causing him to flip over and land hard on his back onto the cold floor.

"please, may I continue? " asked Martinez as Jimmy struggled to catch his breath. "...I suspect Martinez was going to imprison himself and of course myself in one of those pens of his, but then you showed up, and separated him from that nasty concoction of his. Without his foul brew, it was only a matter of time when I assumed…."

Suddenly Martinez stopped in mid motion as his body began to shake terribly. Jimmy watched in confusion as Martinez convulsed and then fell to his knees.

"…Jimmy…I can't …I can't hold him…finish me off…." Begged Martinez as his face was covered in sweat and contorted with pain.

Jimmy wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but suspected his master was still fighting with whatever entity that was possessing him. He readied his rapier and was about to slay him with a quick coup de grâce through the throat, when he heard a shout from a top of the stairs.

"Here catch," shouted Chloe as she tossed him a black flask. She was beaten and bloodied, and oddly covered in coarse brown hair and sporting long black claws. Not sure what was going on, Jimmy instinctively reached for it, but Martinez's hands were faster as he snatched the bottle away from him. Before he could react, Martinez unstoppered it, threw back his head, and quickly guzzled the foul smelling contents down, aligning his mouth and throat straight up so he consumed the forty ounce bottle as fast as he could poured it. With the bottle drained, Martinez's eyes glazed over as he scanned the room.

"Jimmy? Is that you?" Martinez asked before he crashed into the ground in a drunken stupor.


	20. Chapter 20

Kalikekeztra dreamt she was on a giant leaf in a big pond. She felt the cool breeze on her face and heard the gentle lapping of waves. It was all so calm and peaceful. Tranquility was a foreign thing to a demon and especially an Asura, but it was not unknown to her. Her patchwork memory recalled a brief interlude in the past when everything seemed right, even amidst Abaddon's smoking pits and sludge filled pools. Though she welcomed the respite, her nature was that of conflict and suffering. She knew this would not last.

As Keke became more centered, more aware of her surroundings, her leaf grew smaller. Realizing that it was all a dream and that she had to awaken soon, she sighed and tried to sort out her jumbled thoughts. To begin with she pictured the events that lead her here. She remembered that sniveling prince working her over with a cold iron cudgel, the warrior woman that came out of nowhere, and the old man that choked slam her through the war galley's hull. She dredged up the image of her 'friend' Selexia and the weasly Rakshasa Vik running for their lives, abandoning her, and she remembered losing holy Sampada which she had trapped inside some magic bottle. She could picture the military disaster on Rahu's day, the man with the shark toothed blade, and losing her scimitar.

Her scimitar…..

Keke's eyes sprang open, as she was overcome with anger, rage, and purpose. She gasped as she shot painfully up from her prone position. Her sudden movement rocked the small boat she was on violently and almost sent her tumbling into the water.

"Careful now, " said a calm husky voice. "You are safe."

Keke's eyes darted around, surveying her situation. Instead of floating on a pond, she was on the ocean, under the mid-day beating sun with no land in sight. She was in a canoe of some sort connected to another smaller covered one, possibly for balance. The tall warrior woman in her dreams was there too, seated opposite to her, with her spear on her lap, and a crossbow peaking behind her. Neither was pointed at her, but both were cautiously at the ready. The woman was dressed in partial chain and leather armor, in a more Thyatian style than that of the Vinraji sarai she sported, and she had a strong athletic look about her.

What was more surprising to Keke was that her own wounds were healed. After the working over she suffered from Prince Vleda's iron cudgel, she was sure she would be crippled, albeit temporarily, from broken and fractured bones, but remarkably there were no signs of injury on her, not even scars. While she was one of the more resilient species from the lower planes, demons in general were not known for their ability to rapidly heal. It was true they could recover faster than most mortals, but sneaky powers such as fast healing and regeneration were saved for their lesser brethren or even their arch rivals the Baatezu of the great pit. Still, regardless of what superior qualities she possessed, she was in a mortal's form and suffered from mortal limits. Though admittedly her demonic infused flesh was more powerful than that of a normal woman's it was greatly limited compared to her normal physical capabilities.

"Did you heal me?" asked Keke as she flexed and tested her rejuvenated limbs. As she did so, Keke's enthusiasm was curbed as she noticed her shackles were still in place. Though they were severed, heavy iron clamps were still attached to her arms and legs.

"Aye, I cured your injuries," replied her maybe captor cautiously.

"Why are these still on me?" asked Keke as she raised her shackles. "If you had the power to rescue me from those bastards than you could at least remove these. That old guy is a lot tougher than he looks, which means you must be more than you appear as well if you managed to slip past him."

"I did not defeat the man in the yellow robes. At best I could only counter his magic. My betro...my companion, however managed to injure him though, although I am not sure how," replied the warrior woman. "As for your shackles, they are beyond my ability to break. A skilled magician like my brother might stand more of a chance."

Keke grinned. Even though the chains were still on her, the old man was still alive. That meant she would have another chance to face him. While she was soundly thrashed the first time, she welcomed the challenge for a rematch. Not bound in this weak body, but in her full demonic glory wielding all of her glorious weapons. She relished the idea of blinding the geezer with her poison censer, pinning him with her spear, as she sliced his neck wide open with her soon to be recovered scimitar.

"Where are we?"

The tall woman motioned her head back towards a vast expanse of ocean. "After I freed you, I used a spell to teleport back to the island. A contingency I prepared in case I needed a quick escape. The tribesman and gripplis that I rescued hid us, but your Khanian captors must have suspected that we escaped by sea, and I suspect they pursued the ship I arrived here on rather than scour the island for us. There was no sign of wreckage, so I assume that my companions escaped with the small Khanian fleet in pursuit. For my efforts, the tribesman gave me this ocean going kayak so I could rendezvous with my friends. "

Keke cared not for what predicament her rescuer or her companions were in, she just wanted to go home. This entire expedition had been a fiasco. From Bey Javindar giving her the slip, to getting defeated by the man in yellow, to watching Selexia abandon her. If that Succubus needed her help, she would be on her own now. She was done. Though she was still in the Sea of Dawn, an area of uncertain magical properties, Keke attempted a greater teleport spell back to Vinraj.

She uttered the words under her breath…..but nothing. While she didn't expect a perfect execution of the spell, she was surprised when her wrists and ankles were once again wracked in pain by holy magic.

"Those shackles should not be trifled with," warned the warrior woman as she motioned her spear towards Keke's wrists.

"I..I wasn't trying to attack you," said Keke as she futilely rubbed her wrists and ankles to ease her pain.

"…I know, that was a teleport spell. I know enough of spell craft to identify that spell," said the woman.

"Yet you still aim your spear at me…" said Keke as she judged the distance between herself and her 'rescuer'.

Keke eyed the woman with narrowed eyes. The warrior woman gripped her weapon firmly, ready to strike, or at least bring it to bear. Keke figured she could clear the distance to the other side of the canoe in a second, but would most likely be impaled in the process, or even shot by her crossbow, she still remembered that. Though she was confident that even her mortal shackled body could rip the woman in shreds, she was in no condition to fight… at least not yet.

The pair eyed each other tensely.

Instead of a battle though, the woman lowered her weapon and bowed first. "Forgive me. I have treated you poorly. You must be frightened and confused right now, and I've done nothing to alleviate your fear," explained the warrior woman. "Let's start again. My name is Whelp."

"Ke…ke…" she said as she raised her shackles once again.

"I can assure you, I spoke the truth. I cannot break those bonds," sighed Whelp. "They are of a unique design, similar to artifacts that I've seen from the lands of the Emerald Throne far to the east. If I attempted to break them..they might…."

"No need for your excuses. You don't trust me, I get it. If you can zap around from the ship to the island, and you can go toe to toe with old yellow robe, and you can obviously do the detect alignment thing, like those self-righteous paladins," snorted Keke with a smug grin. "Don't deny it. You read my alignment, and that's why you got off the island away from those tribesman and grippos or whatever they are before I woke up, because you don't trust me around them. So stop trying to act like the nice constable with this exchanging name niceties, and skewer me now …if you have the guts."

Whelp looked shocked at the accusation. Keke wondered if she went too far in goading her, as she prepared herself for the death blow that was sure to follow. She wasn't sure if her shackles would interfere with her ability to reform back on the abyss, but at this point she didn't care. She wasn't about to exchange being a prisoner of that worm Vleda, to this Whelp woman's captive.

Instead of a quick thrust to the chest or a bolt between her eyes, Whelp bowed her head and put down her spear into the canoe. "I humbly apologize. You are correct that I detected your alignment when you were unconscious, and based on that alone I took you away from the island."

Keke was surprised at her reaction but simply shrugged. "Well, that's what I would have done. You know the whole, don't let the wolf in with the sheep thing, but really you don't have to apologize for being safe. "

Whelp shook her head and then pointed at Keke's head. Keke wasn't sure what she was doing, was she casting another spell or accusing her of something, but then realized her hair had parted and her small tiefling horns were revealed. Though she was in a mortal guise, she couldn't assume a completely human form, she could only take on something that looked …mostly human.

"I apologize because I should know better than to judge one simply because a spell tells me they are good or evil. I've known good men that have done horrible things, and evil men that have done righteous deeds. My faith teaches a man or woman should be judged on their actions and I've failed in that regard. All I know is that you were a prisoner of those Khanians, that you've fought against them, and they shackled you with power magics. In return I judged you only on your race. I did not free you simply to execute you, and I apologize if I gave you that impression…."

Keke did not expect this reaction and her cheeks grew red at Whelp's humility. "Aww, c'mon. You're embarrassing me. Look err….I'm a ….umm…half breed. I admit it. My people have done bad things so it's natural that you assume the worse from me. So it's okay if you take extra precautions because…"

"No..it is not acceptable," interrupted Whelp. "I of all people should know that lower planar blood interferes with alignment detection spells. I judged you based on your race and One of my mentors was a tiefling, a part demon if you like, and she was as much a paragon of good as any saint or holy woman. My behaviour has been an insult to her teachings."

"A tiefling really? You were taught by a tiefling?" asked Keke in amazement.

"In the mastery of divine magic. Her tutelage was as great as any guru from Vinraj."

"That's fascinating actually, but really it's not a great slight. I'm used to not being trusted, and to be honest, I don't blame you. I'm not exactly a saint," said Keke with a toothy grin. "Regardless if you are my captor or not, I'm just glad I'm not getting an iron club to the ribs right now. In fact I shout be thankful that you've gotten me away from those sadists. Since we're in the middle of the ocean and these shackles prevent me from teleporting away, let's just get along until we reach civilization or something."

"Those terms are agreeable, though I must warn you. I'm currently on an urgent quest, so my path leads to Grom City. I know the general direction but not the exact route. If we pass by a port I can drop you off or if we meet a passing ship you are free to…"

Keke eyed Whelp carefully, as the woman seemed to let down her guard. Her heart almost skipped a beat, as blood lust began to fill her. Even half shackled and in her mortal form, she could still tear her 'rescuer' in half, especially with her guard down. A quick spring across the canoe before she could bring her weapons to bear, and a double axe handle blow to the head would give her all the advantage she needed. Keke could almost feel the thrill as she imagined holding Whelp's head under the briney waves, as the warrior's woman's thrashings became more feeble…. But….there was something curious about her. Was she really serious about her apology? Was she really trained by a half breed demon? Those things did not seem likely, but there was something very trustworthy about this woman.

Not that demons placed much stock in trust,honor or honesty, but even a demon like Kalikekeztra found those concepts useful once in a while. Though it was common belief that demons and Asura acted exclusively on chaos and impulse, that wasn't one hundred percent true. There were rules, not many, but some. The strong ruled the weak, the weak tried to get stronger to overthrow the strong, or…if that proved impossible, make alliances to defeat those that you could not defeat yourself. To accommodate such alliances, one needed to have a shred of honor and trustworthiness, though all demons were loathed to admit they had any of those traits in them and were more likely to break their word than to honor it. Even something like telling the truth often involved twisting one's words around. Still, they were traits that Keke grudgingly admired, regardless of how little she had of her own.

She guessed that was what motivated her to help Selexia, and even battle those Khanian's, though her own bloodlust and boredom probably had a little to do with it. Still, without even knowing her own terrible true form, this Whelp has decided to trust her and was even apologetic to her. This could have been scratched up to simply naivety on this warrior woman's part, but she did not seem like a fool to Keke. Also, Keke was intrigued by this woman. She fought the man in yellow to a draw for instance, claimed she wielded powerful spells, but for some reason Keke could not detect any sign of magic about her. While the shackles certainly hampered her eyes true sight ability, she was still able to detect that giant ball of scales and claws within the man in yellow. Could this Whelp be so powerfully versed in magic that she could hide her ability even from Keke's true sight eyes? Or was she simply the fool in believing all of what Whelp had said?

Keke was not sure, but was definitely intrigued.

While her ultimate goal was to recover her scimitar, she had no idea where Bey Javindar was at this moment. Even if she could convince this Whelp to cast divination spells to aid her, he had already given her the slip by changing boats, and she assumed he probably warded himself against such magics anyways. He was a cunning and slippery fellow after all. For now, all she knew was that Selexia and that weasel Vik were headed to Grom City, and that seemed a good a place to go as any. She wasn't going to kill her old 'friend' but she wasn't ruling it out either. She was betrayed, and punishment must be meted out. While she didn't fully know this Whelp person, she did save her and oddly enough trust her, and that put her one step above that fickle Succubus.

"Wait. Grom City?" Keke finally asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was on my way there before being bushwhacked. Maybe we can keep each other company for a while until you know….one of us decides to kill the other."

Whelp considered her offer and nodded. "Once again, your terms are agreeable. It is a long journey and I could use another rower. My path shall be yours for the time being it seems. "

Keke wasn't sure if she should shake her hand, or give her a hug or something, but Whelp didn't seem to mind. "Just one thing," added Keke. "I'm curious about something."

"Eh? " asked Whelp as she handed her an extra paddle.

"Is Whelp your real name? I mean c'mon…it seems so fake, especially for a big strapping girl like you," noted Keke.

Whelp paused, trying to act busy as she began rowing before finally answering. "Whelp is a nick name my father gave me. I..I prefer to use it."

Keke smiled as she clumsily began to row. Even if her truesight did not work on her, she didn't need it to tell that Whelp was only telling a partial truth. She wasn't out right lying, but was placing a little spin on her words.

For some reason this pleased Keke, and she grinned ear to ear at Whelp's answer. As a demon and an Asura, it was simply more reassuring to deal with someone that wasn't perfect than to deal with someone that was completely honest.


	21. Chapter 21

Prince Javindar stared at the woman with the dark dress and the long light blue hair before him. Something wasn't right. His holy sight detected a great source of evil nearby, but Chit seemed oblivious to it. An emperor mongoose was a prized possession amongst the nobility for its ability to detect and warn against supernatural evil, and here it was in this strangely alluring woman's arms nuzzling her.

Javindar had witnessed Chit flee before the Harpy attack before even his own senses noticed it and had no reason to doubt its abilities. Could the small creature been previously charmed, a glamor placed on it? Or perhaps it was replaced by some demonic ferret doppelganger in an elaborate scheme to lower his guard.

As Prince pondered this, the woman, Baroness Stille was it ?, frowned at him. "So…are you going to let me in or not? "

"Let you in? As I need to invite you into my abode before you can enter?" asked Javindar in a careful voice. Javindar recalled a baroness was a title given to a noble in the west, and despite her odd choice of hair coloring, she certainly looked the part of a high born woman. He was hesitant to strike first despite what his vision was telling him, so he offered the woman a simple challenge.

The woman sighed, before she shuffled into the room, spun around, almost tip toeing around the Prince, shuffled back out, and then spun once again ending in a cute flourish, all before Javindar could react. "Look, I'm not a vampire if that's what you are worried about, not that your 'test' would have worked. I came here because I received word from a 'Nahbob' that he sought an audience with me. I guess he came to the university and left a message, saying his party had urgent business with me. I'm a sage, specializing in magical theory and artifacts. I received word from Samm…Lady Sampada a while ago, informing me of her arrival so I made haste to the address this Nahbob had provided me. Wait….you are Nahbob right? The name sounds Vinrajian, and you certainly look the part, but this is a busy city with many travellers. I may have made a mistake."

Javindar wasn't sure if he should be angry that he was mistaken for his lowly servant, or confused in that his holy vision was flawed. He could still sense a great evil nearby, but he doubt it was from this woman. While he knew evil came in many forms, the evil he was detecting was of a monstrous variety. The type that only crawled out of the pits of Abaddon and didn't need a guise to walk around mortals. While the woman had a brief chance to strike him down as she entered and left the room, perhaps she saw he still had his guard up and could have survived what onslaught she delivered. Maybe she was waiting for a better chance, or perhaps…

As Javindar pondered this, Chit hopped out of the mysterious woman's arms and hissed towards the wall, moments after a great black shadow blotted out the window.

Javindar did not hesitate. He reached forward, grabbed Baroness Stille's arms and yanked the surprised woman inside. Before Stille could question what he was doing, he stuck his head out in the hallway and scanned both ways. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see but he noted someone ducking behind a corner.

"What are you doing? " demanded Stille as she recovered her balance.

"It's not safe here," said Javindar as he stepped back into the room, shutting the door and lowering the decorative bronze bar into place. While he was prepared to make his stand here, he wouldn't risk putting this young woman in danger. He'll not put another woman at risk. Not after what happened to Whelp.

"Safe from what? " asked the baroness as Javindar threw on a mail tunic and grabbed his bow and quiver. "Are there thieves about? We can just call the guard."

"I'm a holy warrior of Puranas," explained Javindar as he tightened his armor's belt. "I have holy vision that can sense evil. And I've just detected a powerful presence nearby."

Stille's shoulders slumped as she lowered her head. "No, there's a misunderstanding. I'm afraid that all you've detected is…."

Before the woman could finish the walls of the room was ripped away. A monstrous runed covered bat the size of a water buffalo screeched at the pair, before lunging forward with its jaws toward Stille.

The creature was fast, but Javindar was faster as his scimitar flashed down and struck the monster solidly in the face, slicing its flaring nose in half. The bat hissed in pain as it scrambled back towards the open wall. It screeched once again, but Javindar simply stepped up towards its and slammed his wicker shield square into its head, knocking the beast off its perch.

Javindar glanced outside. He was hoping the big bat would smash into the ground but the nimble creature recovered in time and had soared high into the air. Crowds of people dispersed below even as he heard a commotion from outside the door to his room. They were trying to force their way in. From the voices and the heaviness of their step he guessed there were three or possibly four of them. Foot soldiers in that bulky metal armor so popular in the west, trying to break through.

"I'll get you out of here before I dispatch these ruffians," said Javindar as he grabbed the baroness around the waist. Though she was much heavier than he expected, he managed to heft her slightly off her feet as he leaped through the window into the now abandoned courtyard below. They were a good fifteen feet up, but the Prince landed as best he could. He fell awkwardly on his side, but he managed to absorb most of the impact as Stille landed atop of him.

Javindar brushed her aside, as he rolled onto his back, kicked up and jumped onto his feet. He surprised himself as he managed to stick the landing. It was a maneuver he practiced greatly, but it was not the easiest to do when wearing armor after jumping out of a window.

"The way is clear. Flee this area while I settle accounts," ordered Javindar as he readied his scimitar and began layering minor protective wards on himself.

It didn't take long before four warriors poked their heads through the breach in the wall above him. They were dressed in that ridiculous and impractical shiny cooking pot armor the western barbarians liked so much. Combined with their poorly drawn fighting roosters and other barnyard animals on their tabards, Javindar found it hard not to laugh out loud at them.

Two of the armored warriors retrieved heavy crossbows from their backs and clumsily fired them at Javindar. One of them shot pathetically wide, missing by a good ten feet. The other was aimed directly at the holy warrior, but instead of blocking it with his wicker shield, the Prince easily batted aside the bolt with his blade.

One of the lighter armored warriors, a tall blond woman sporting some silly dead bird helmet, simply took a step off the ledge and leisurely walked down towards him as if there was an invisble stair case. Her body glowed with blue motes as she concentrated her arcane power. Javindar considered rushing towards her and chopping at her feet for her nonchalance, but one of the bigger warriors leapt from the ledge and almost crashed directly atop of him.

Javindar hopped back, even as the big warrior swept a big iron spiked gauntlet at him. The man missed, but not by much, as he flashed a mouth full of sharpen teeth towards his prey.

"I do not know who you are, but you've picked a poor day to hunt the Prince of Ghata," warned Javindar as his mood grew dark. He was still hurting from the loss of Whelp, and felt the need to inflict violence to ease his pain.

"Baroness, call off your lap dog and we'll let him live," shouted a clear voice up above. It wasn't dark yet, but it took a while before Javindar could see a tall armored man next to the rune covered bat on one of the higher nearby rooftops.

Though Javindar's mastery over the 'common' tongue was serviceable at best, the Prince was incensed. Did that man just call him a lap dog? Though he liked dogs, he was pretty sure it was intended as an insult.

"Ulfgar? I though you were exiled to the ice," said a clear feminine voice behind Javindar. The Prince was confused at first, he glanced back to confirm that the baroness was indeed standing behind him with arms defiantly crossed. He was sure she would take the opportunity to flee, but perhaps she was still in shock from the jump out of his room.

"The ice was a bitter reward for a patriot such as myself, but I bore it with dignity. However things have changed, and not just my circumstances. Soon everything will change," said the man next to the bat.

The baroness shook her head in disappointment. "If the Arbiters won't come after you then the Champions of the North will, and we both know that none can match their power. Surrender now and I'll plead the case on your behalf. "

Ulfgar laughed. "The time for talk is over. The time for everything will soon be over. I had only wanted to follow you, but you will come with me now, willing or not. I was hoping to catch you at a more opportune time, but this fool's very public display has forced my hand now."

"Fool?" interrupted Javindar. "I will not be mocked by a common outlaw. Do you know whose presence you are in?"

Ulfgar studied the Prince briefly. After a few seconds he gave him a blank look and shrugged.

"I am Bey Javindar, Prince of Ghata, and the scourge of all Asura. I am the champion of Vinraj and this woman shall now be under my protection," shouted Javindar in a voice that shook the streets.

"Vin what? Ghat who? Nevermind, Padraig, Freyna handle this idiot while I retrieve the barone…."

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!"

Ulfgar stopped midsentence as Javindar struck first. He fired an arrow from Red Flight that was aimed at the mysterious man's throat. It would have struck too except the big bat at his side threw itself in its path and took the shot directly in its side. The great beast shrieked in pain, as it spun around and buffeted its wings wildly, knocking Ulfgar back on the roof and out of sight.

Before Javindar could fire another shot, the muscular bald man with the sharpened teeth lunged at him with both spiked gauntlets, attempting to grab him in an ape hug. While the man's actions were powerful and fast, Javindar saw through his attack and simply stepped under his arms and elbowed him in the ribs sharply before slipping to the side. Though the big man didn't seem hurt by the attack, it did unbalance him, and all it took was half a turn and a kick by Javindar to send him crashing into the ground.

With his foe prone, Javindar smoothly drew his scimitar as he effortlessly hung Red Flight from a hook on his back. He was prepared to finish off the sprawling big man but a sheet of flame erupted from the blond woman's hands and streaked towards him. It was too fast to dodge, so Javindar braced himself behind his wicker shield. Instead of being engulfed fire, the crimson wall stopped before a cloud of white motes.

Javindar blinked in confusion at this sight which seemed to infuriate the blond dead bird helmed woman. It took him a sec but then he traced a wisp of white motes flowing from the baroness' hands towards the stalled wall. He also glanced up and saw the crossbow men above him were also seemingly sealed away by a barrier of white motes as well.

Though Javindar was spared the fire, his hesitation gave the big bald man time to recover. The warrior moved more akin to a beast than a man as he shot up from his precarious position and seemingly twisted in midair, crashing heavily into Javindar and sending the Prince hurtling against a stone wall. Javindar's pride was hurt more than his back and he quickly fell into a combat stance to face his foe. While the bald warrior with the sharpened teeth was a fearsome sight before, there was a savage quality about him that appeared to warp his face and build.

"Spawn of Varuna!" shouted Javindar as he realized what he was facing. Though they were rare in Ghata, legends abound of these cursed creatures that could shift form between man and shark and something in between.

Javindar met the creature head on, even as Stille and the blond woman blasted each other with bolts of magic. While he was faster than this creature during their last exchange, this shark man's bestial form seemed to increase both its strength and speed. Javindar was shocked to find his normally fierce flurries pushed back, forcing him into a defensive stance. Even when his blade slipped past the shark man's iron claws and snapping teeth, and struck a seemingly fatal blow to its stomach, it's unnatural hide easily turned his killing blow into a mere flesh wound.

The shark man laughed at Javindar's blow and slammed his fist straight into the Prince's chest. Javindar barely managed to block with his wicker shield, even as the monster's iron claws punched straight through it.

Luckily for Javindar, he let slip the shield's hand holds and left the broken blocker stuck onto the shark man's arms. While many people laughed at the Ghatian tradition of using wicker shields, they were prized for their ability to trap weapons more than their inability to stop them. The shark man found out to his dismay of the shield's nuance as he struggled to yank his arm out of the tangle of wicker.

Javindar saw his opportunity. While the scimitar wasn't meant to be struck two handed like his favored Khanda, the Prince made best use of it as he slipped past the tangled shark man and stabbed and slashed him multiple times in the back. Though the creature's unnatural skin protected him again, it wasn't an impregnable defence, blood and ichor spilled from multiple wounds on the shark man's back as it turned and roared in frustration.

Javindar could sense the tide of battle was turning his way. He first smirked at his own little joke before pressing forward against his wounded foe. The pair exchanged a few blows before Javindar spotted another opening in his opponent's defense. The shark man often overextended himself and lead with the right foot. He took a back step to lure his opponent in and then a side step to keep him off balance before chopping wildly at the shark's right foot. Before his swing connected though, he could feel all the hairs on his body standing up, before a great sheath of electricity swept through the streets.

Time seemed to stand still as a bolt of lightning descended down and coursed through his body, before leaping into the Baroness' and then into what appeared to be several members of the city guard, all the while missing or more likely avoiding the shark man and the blonde woman.

Javindar was stunned and thrown back by the blast. Before he struck the ground however, a great force seemed to snatch him and held him aloft. Javindar struggled to move, but saw he was suspended in the air along with the baroness.

"I didn't want to do this, but it seems I have to subdue you first," said UIfgar from up above.

Though Javindar was powerless to react, the Baroness' hands once again filled with white motes. Instead of dispelling whatever infernal force held the pair of them aloft, the motes seemed to disperse as quickly as they formed.

"I wasn't idle up in the ice. My skills are as sharp as ever, " smirked Ulfgar. The man then waved his hand sending Javindar and the baroness crashing into each other, knocking the wind out of both of them before they fell crumpled to the ground. "Unlike yours it seems."

Javindar instinctively held on to his blade, but he was powerless to use it. Before he could stand, the big shark man was on them. He kicked the Prince full force in the stomach as he stomped downwards into the Baroness's back. Javindar's vision faded in and out as his ribs cracked and he struggled to breath.

"Praidaig! Stop! " ordered Ulfgar. "We need her to bargain with James."

The shark man snarled in frustration but did as he was told.

"Oh you can kill the mouthy fool, just leave the sweet Baroness to me."

Broken ribs or not, Javindar slammed his scimitar into the cobbled street and desperately pulled himself up with it. He was outnumbered and beaten, but he would not die like this. He channeled his holy energy through his blade and stumbled forwards towards the shark man with a last ditch charge.

Before he could reach his foe though, the blond woman blocked his path and smashed her mace into his shoulder, sending him falling to the ground once again.

"Praidaig, finish your meal or do you want me to tenderize him first," she said in a haughty voice.

Javindar prepared for the worse as the shark man and the blond woman closed in. He had failed holy Sampada, failed Whelp, and now he had failed this Baroness Stille. He prayed the Puranas would accept a failure like him into the heavens.

Instead of a messy and bloody death though, a cloud of darkness descended on Javindar.

"One second sir," said the reassuring voice of Nahbob, the darkness faded as fast as it arrived, as he felt his body yanked and pulled through the aether.

"What?" asked Javindar as he struggled to sit up. Though his body ached, the act of speaking hurt more than moving. Nahbob was at his side as well as the Baroness, but there was not sign of Ulfgar, the giant bat, the shark man or the blond woman. In fact, the battlefield outside the inn was replaced by a bustling street full of bustling people. They seemed startled at first by their sudden appearance, but quickly recovered and went on with their business.

"My pardons sir. I was running some errands, setting appointments and retrieving some of your more valued possessions when I saw the smoke and fire on the hill. Knowing your penchant for finding trouble, I quickly returned and saw the melee that you were involved in," explained Nahbob with an uncomfortably executed wink.

Javindar nodded. Normally he would smack his servant for his too familiar of a gesture, but he felt Nahbob's timely actions earned him a reprieve. Instead, he turned his attentions to the Baroness and saw that she was badly bruised but breathing steadily.

"Retrieving my posessions? Here? In this city of outlaws?"

"Yes sir. The Golden Eagle, it made port slightly after we did."

"I see..."

"By the way sir, an excellent choice. Pretty, but her light blue hair and gothic dress makes her definitely exotic. If you are in a foreign port, it seems reasonable to go for someone exotic. She looks very clean as well. I would have chosen her for you myself, but I did not think you desired the company. I only spoke in jest when we discussed this last."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" asked Javindar as he struggled to talk with his broken ribs.

Nahbob looked confused. He looked at the Baroness and then at Javindar and then the Baroness again. "Errr…if she's not a courtesan, than who is she?"

"Baroness Stille at your service, though my friends call me Sharliss. Since your dramatic rescue, I consider the both of you in that category now. I am the sage that Sampada had contacted," said the pretty woman with the light blue hair as she sat up from her prone position. "Since you are obviously her companions, where is Sammy? I long to see her again."


	22. Chapter 22

The wagon rumbled and weaved through the mountains well into the night. Jimmy wasn't sure this was a good idea, since the old cart almost fell off the trail twice and was perpetually on the verge of falling apart after every big bump in the road, but time was of the essence. Besides Ulfgar and his band tracking him and a crazy semi sentient blade he had barely contained, he now literally had to worry about his old master's 'personal' demons.

"…and after that I drank a forty of gnomish spirits..hic…not the imi..imy…fake stuff from Khazy Nargy …but the real stuff from …where do they make gnome spirits again…."

"Gnomar…" sighed Jimmy as he shook his head at his old now very drunken master.

"Yhearh..Gnomyarg. After that I guzzled some weally nice snow berry wine that I had saved up," continued Martinez.

"Please don't tell me you guzzled down that bottle of spirits given to you by Champion Brita. We hunted down a Glabrezu demon haunting one of the Order of the Snow Lion's keeps for that. That's worth thousands," sighed Jimmy, regretting he didn't get a taste of it himself. "You vowed you were going to save that for your marriage to…"

"Is Champion Brita the elf with the big tits? Cuz that's the broad I got my booze from," interrupted Martinez.

Jimmy didn't continue his sentence. His old master was drunk, but not drunk enough to let him bring up bad memories.

"Isn't it odd that the Champion Brita is an elf, but she has such big jugs. Like she's clearly a woman and one to die for fer sure. I mean aren't elves supposed to androgynous or sumthing like that. I know she's like a half elf or sumthing, but she must be more elf than human right? They made her the queen for Koryis' sake. I mean, sure they're beautiful, but they all are in that skinny, mysterious, flip a coin sexuality kind of way. But who can tell the guys from the gals. Like look at her daughter Surry. Would you know she's a woman if it weren't for her name? It's always a shell game with elves. I'll admit I got the big shock more than once taking one back to my room from a hard night at the tavern," rambled Martinez barely coherently. Rina was leaning at his side, and mumbled something. Jimmy was just glad she was asleep and missed that particularly lewd tirade.

"…and another thing, you shudda let me locked myself into the circle. Sealed mahself in along with whatever is whispering inside my head," said Martinez as his mood turned dark. "I..I can't live with it anymore. I can't let it win…."

Jimmy shook his head." You know I can't do that. Or at least not without trying to get that 'thing' out of you. "

Martinez frowned unconvinced. "I've already tried….I consulted with all the experts…what if it gets free…..," he said followed by a loud burp.

"Then I'll either seal you away myself, or…." Jimmy didn't finish his sentence. There was no need since his old master had finally passed out snoring, though he was sure they both knew what had to be done. If a demon could not be exorcised, there were desperate measures one could take. Killing the host would risk the demon hopping into another vessel, perhaps a human or even an animal, one could never be sure. However, death of the host in a sanctified area could drive the monster back into the lower planes, or in rarer cases trap it into an object. Most people would get squeamish or absolutely refuse such a course of action, and Martinez was no objection. He knew the options and would rather lock himself up than commit suicide.

Or at least that's how he felt. Jimmy wasn't so sure now though. His old master's spirits seemed to be bolstered by his presence. As though an acquaintance or even an old friend was enough to push him to the ultimate sacrifice.

Jimmy wasn't sure how to feel about it all. Though they parted on less than amicable terms, their reunion, demon possession and all, was less stressful than he had imagined it. In fact, it was just like old times, except in the good old days they would come up on top. Jimmy couldn't see them 'winning' this time, but he had to try something. He had his doubts that if the sages and priests that Martinez had dug up failed to drive the demon out of him, that he would have better luck. His contact at Grom City was talented in such affairs, but she brought a whole new set of problems into the equation.

Still, he had to try. For his master's sake and for his own , he supposed. He couldn't simply just seal him up for all of eternity trapped with a demon…could he?

"Hey? Is that old drunk finally passed out yet?" asked Chloe as she turned around, and placed both hands on one of the upraised wagon boards.

"Errr…shouldn't you be concentrating on driving this wagon? I mean driving a cart is serious business at the best of times. Right now we're in the middle of the night, on a rickety mountain path with questionable horses, and you've decided to chat instead of watching the road."

Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Look Jimmy. Don't worry about the horses or the night okay. I can drive this cart with my eyes closed. Not only am I a dryad, I'm also a druid, and more importantly I'm a dwarven TEAMSTER. Like that's what we do you know? Run numbers, give high risk business loans, sell 'accident' and 'business' insurance, deal in questionable contraband, and of course drive horses. We have our roots in a legitmate buisness you know. Unlike you who just does the enforcement part of the gig, I had to work my way up from the bottom. From a basic runner, to driving a team of drafties, to currently leg breaking. "

Jimmy stared at her. "I thought you said Hoaglie needed a druid. Why would he make you work your way up the ranks?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Well at first, he didn't want me in the business at all, but that's something I wanted. He wanted me to get a proper education and raise me proper, but that wasn't for me. A ...buisness 'competitor' tried to get in his face once, and I watched him smash his face and after that I was hooked. I dunno why, maybe it's a survival of the fittest thing, or maybe it just seemed fun, but after watching my old man pour on the violence, I knew that was for me."

Old man? Hoaglie was Chloe's father? Jimmy tried not to look stun. He knew that Chloe was the child of some dryad queen and one of Hoaglie's mobsters, but he never assumed it was Hoaglie himself. That would explain his treatment and trust of her, and why she was chosen for this mission. Besides gauging the worth of this sword, he was slowly grooming her to take his place. Anyone could be a dwarven Teamster, but only a real dwarf could ascend to the higher echelons like Hoaglie. Would being a half dwarf hinder Chloe's ascendency if that was her goal? He wondered how many other people knew of this and why did Chloe let this slip? Did she trust him or was this another joke to her? Regardless, it was still hard to imagine the old dwarf loving anything but his money.

"By the way, thanks for the save back in the Sanctuary. How did you know to incapacitate the demon with the local potato spirits?"

Chloe turned around and yanked one of the horses to the left, before turning back and shrugging. "After I dispatched those shadow demons, I came down and overheard some of your conversations as your master was beating your ass. He sure has some moves for an old guy. I was going to attack from behind, but he kinda reasserted his control or something, and I decided to try the booze thing. It sounded like the demon couldn't handle his liquor, but I wasn't sure. It's sort of like those big half orcs that come to town, you'd think they can handle their booze but they just aren't use to it since they don't have any proper distilleries in the wilds, unlike halflings which look like they can't drink more than a tankard but those little brats have been half drunk since they can scrape together two coppers. Anyways, if that didn't work, then I was ready to change into a muskox and charge the hell outta him. "

Jimmy nodded. "A good guess then. That tactic didn't even occur to me till after things settled down and I had a talk with a drunken Martinez there."

"Speaking of which, what now? We haul his ass over to Grom City to find someone to drive the demons outta him? I'm not one to do go around being the philanthropist but normally I'm game for that. He seems like a cool guy, once you hose him down and wash the stench off. He's got that whole ladies man veteran cagey fighter vibe going for him, but ….let's be honest. We're in over our heads. We have your buddies on the bats and griffin tracking us, and let's not forget about the grey sword you're lugging around. "

Chloe stopped midsentence. At first Jimmy thought her keen senses had detected he did not, but the young girl simply picked at a chunk of what appeared to be dried manure from the inside of the cart. Jimmy was about to point out she should be watching their trail, but Chloe simply hefted the dried crap and threw it lazily a few inches over Rina's head.

"Just making sure she's asleep,"said Chloe after judging Rina's lack of reaction. "Anyway's what's with her? Why are we taking her a long. It was nice that she procured this cart for us from the villagers, but we really shouldn't be dragging her with us. I'm not one to turn down cannon fodder, but we aren't exactly looking for a fight. We're trying to be sneaky like. The drunk at least has some skillz, but I'm not sure about her."

Jimmy looked over Rina. She was a young woman, probably older than Chloe, but far less experienced. Hers was a story that Jimmy had seen before when he was but a young apprentice. She was smitten with Martinez, like young foolish women often were, but typically they were sent scurrying when they realized the dangers he faced. He expected Rina to do the same after the demons, but she stood her ground and was still with them. "She might be more trouble than she's worth, but she can help take care of Martinez. Also if we send her off, she might….talk to the wrong people."

"Or…we can stab her now and throw her off the cart. I can summon some wild animals to chew on her body a bit. She won't talk then."

Jimmy was shocked at the suggestion but nervously smiled when he saw his companion grin ear to ear at her own black humor.

"I get it, she's head over heels in luuuvvvv over him. She'd follow him around anywhere, and you don't want to break up such a romance," she said sarcastically. "You wouldn't want her to be rejected like a certain peasant boy and his princess. Arcturus knows we wouldn't want that. If that happens she'd be working for the mob next, trying to act more important than she really is by trying to buy their way into nobility and crap like that. We certainly wouldn't want another one of those."

Jimmy shook his head. "I share one small thing about my past with you, and it's going to haunt me forever."

Chloe chuckled. "That's one of my many charming talents."

"Speaking of your talents…." said Martinez, as he pulled out a simple long wooden box out of a pocket that was obviously too small to fit it. He worked some carefully hidden latches, before the top split in half and slid to the side.

"Is it that time again," sighed Chloe.

Jimmy nodded and with a flourish he then presented the case to Chloe to renew her vines keeping the grey sword in check.

"Err….something's wrong," said Chloe as she stared into the box. She the uttered some sylvan words and a small bobbing globe of light appeared above the box.

Jimmy was confused at first, but then held the box up to the light to take a closer look as well. Something was wrong indeed. Before the vines Chloe used were green and vibrant, now they looked black, brittle, and withered. At first he thought it was the demonic presence they had encountered. Demons did not merely inflict a direct physical toll on their surroundings, but also had subtle effects as well. Increaded chance for deformed children, withered crops, and highly aggressive animals to name a few. Often demon hunters refused to settle down and marry for fear of inadvertently passing on demonic taints to their children, but that was a very rare occurrence. Upon closer inspection however, Jimmy noticed that the blade and its scabbard had turned pitch black.

"That was grey before wasn't it?" commented Chloe.

"Aye," said Jimmy as he visually examined the weapon, careful not to touch it. While demonic taint could possibly turn a normal sword black, it would be impossible to affect a magical weapon in such a fashion, let alone a minor artifact such as this. In fact, even low level magical protections were often enough to protect against the faint demonic radiation that emanated from the hordes of the Abyss. This was something else altogether.

"I don't like this Jimmy," said Chloe as she cast her vines surrounding the blade. In the past she only required one spell to fully entangle the weapon, but this time it took three attempts to smother it. Jimmy was concerned when her first batch of vines withered almost instantly, but thankfully the second and third castings of her spell seem to take hold as before.

"We should turn back," she said as she cautiously shifted her attention back to the road, away from the sword. "We are in over our heads like…well like Rina is."

Jimmy looked at the vine covered sword before adding a pinch of cold iron dust and some powdered rock of Almarth to it before working the latches once again to seal it.

"We are almost at Grom City," said Jimmy." We can press forward with our mission, make Hoaglie happy, hopefully cure Martinez, and give a big fuck you to Ulfgar. Or we can turn back now to Lower Lueders, where Ulfy is probably concentrating on his search. We could also toss the blade and get it out of our hair, but you've seen what it can do. It will probably possess another wielder and who knows it might even come looking for us. As for Martinez, well he's coming with us regardless if we go south to Grom City or back north to Hoaglie. I owe him that much."

Though her back was turned to Jimmy, he expected Chloe to make a quip or a witty comment, but she didn't say a thing as drove her cart south along the mountain path.


	23. Chapter 23

The fog was cool and comforting, but Keke would have preferred the relentless beating sun. For the last two days, she and her companion of convenience, Whelp, had been paddling aimlessly through the fog, unsure what direction they were going in. Before they were making strong progress as they could track their progress by the sun and the stars, but now as they neared the center of the Sea of Dawn the infernal fog had surrounded and befuddled them.

 _No that wasn't correct_ , noted Keke. These mists were not infernal in nature. They didn't have the evil taint or the suffocating presence that was associated with fogs and mists from the lower planes. If anyone would know it would be Keke. This cloud was had more of a magical than an evil nature. For one thing, it seemed to confuse even Whelp's strong magic. Her divinations and augury spells came up with nonsensical and contrary answers. Even the minor elementals she summoned to help power their canoe's small sail were quickly dissipated and released. Also it seemed to block her truesight, which in itself was an impressive feat.

Keke knew it had something to do with this region but wasn't sure exactly. She knew a brief history of it, something about a sunken continent and failed magics, but that was a copper a dozen in the grand scope of the Great Wheel. This was not the first magical wasteland she had encountered. Whelp seemed to know a little, but her knowledge did not help.

"I'm sure it's a residue of when Alphatia sunk. The great kingdom of magic had many spells on it, and when it vanished beneath the waves, many of those spells caused havoc with the oceans that have filled its void. "

Keke regarded her answer suspiciously. "I was on a boat before I was captured, and I'm pretty sure there were other boats in the area as well. I don't see them lost with us."

Whelp nodded. "Aye, it seems they had devised a system of navigating through these waters. In my arrogance, I did not give them enough credit and assumed anyone could simply sail through this region. Or more likely, they knew which areas where hazardous and avoided them. Regardless, we are lost it seems."

Keke shrugged as Whelp handed her several wafers, divine nourishment she had summoned. She did not like their holy scent but smiled insincerely anyways at the offer. Though Whelp's magic had sustained them so far, even Keke noticed the amount of food created had gradually diminished the deeper they sailed into the mists. Not that Keke worried. Hunger was a common thing amongst Demons and Asuras, it was one of their driving needs. Though technically they didn't have to eat, able to subsist centuries and even millennia without food or drink, they did feel the raw pain of starvation and thirst, and often acted accordingly to satiate and often over indulge those needs. Besides, her current body had more stored up food reserves in its hips, rear, and breasts than Whelp's. Keke was sure she could hold out longer than her companion, and if push came to shove, overpower her in her moment of weakness and eat her to keep away those desires.

Not that she desired that outcome. Oddly enough, Keke had begun to find Whelp a fascinating and confused mess the more she talked to her. She was silent and cold at first, but getting stuck on a canoe for days on ends eventually loosened her tongue.

At the start they didn't say much as they rowed in strong rhythmic pattern across the ocean. Keke was impressed that a human could match even her caged demonic strength and endurance as they sliced through the waves. While she had fought many foes, much bigger and stronger looking than Whelp, very few had the endurance she demonstrated. Whether it was natural ability, conditioning, or simply her magic sustaining her, Keke was impressed.

Though the second day was still clear, Keke noticed a crack in her companion's disposition, especially when they ate those plain wafers she summoned. First it was comments about the weather, boring. Then some light philosophy, some jokes, and even brief synopsises of each other's past. Keke basically told her that she had been relieved of her post recently, and would have been retired in her cottage except her 'friend' ask for aid. Whelp replied that she was on a quest, but was currently separated from her companions when they decided to rescue some frog people and islanders that they encountered. Keke noted that Whelp did not use any specific names, which was fine with her, everyone was entitled to their privacy especially herself.

The third day however was when the mists began to roll in around them. One moment they were cutting through the waters toiling under the bright beating sun, the next they were surrounded by a cool eerie breeze. At first they welcomed the respite, but then they realized they were lost without any ability to navigate. Whelp suggested they wait it out before they continued rowing and that was the plan for the next few hours. The next long boring hours.

As they waited, Whelp did not say more than she had revealed previously, but then she began to blab and blab. She talked about her past, her family, and her near non-existent love life, all framed by her inability to refer to something directly, as if she was still hiding something. It would have probably driven Keke to leap across the canoe and sink her teeth into her companion's neck except her story was so bizarre and amusing.

Apparently Whelp had an arranged marriage, a rare thing amongst demons but not unheard of amongst the demon lords and their broods. This arrangement was brokered by her uncle to shore up their family's failing wealth and influence. She would have married some rich nobleman or something after her military enlistment or something like that was over. It sounded all pretty trite and boring to Keke, but apparently Whelp had some feelings for the man. Or at least she was undecided about it or not. That was all good, except that somewhere along the way she forgot to tell her uncle or her betrothed that she was no longer a virgin. She had lost her maidenhood to some scruffy rogue in a banana grove of all things, even before the contract was made.

The concept of keeping one's virginity was laughable to Keke, but she understood the concept of it. Though her violent bloodlust was the focal point of Kalikekeztra's being, she grudgingly acknowledged she had a sensual side. She couldn't name any of her previous lovers though, she guessed their memory was seared out of her brain during her centuries of 'reconditioning' in Taraksun's torture pits, but she did understand the mechanics of it all, especially when related to the prime planes. While demons and Asura used sex as a diversion, Keke knew that humans used it as a basis of their civilization.

While mortals would scoff at such a crude idea, Keke knew it was an axiomic truth amongst them. Sex leads to love, love to relationships, relationships to culture, culture to laws, and laws into society. And their so called society was the only thing that gave the mortals their strength. While demons were very individualistic and valued strength above all else, mortals needed their society, their institutions, and even their political entities called countries to stay strong. While some of the most powerful beings in the Great Wheel were mortals, Keke knew that they were merely the cream of the crop. Most mortals were pathetically weak, and only their rigid society gave rise to those powerful heroes that could challenge even the hordes Abyss. Which was probably one of the reasons that Taraksun wanted to invade the mortal realm so badly. Not only was it an easy way to harvest souls, but it would shatter the human's so called civilization and thus allow the Asura lord to go unchallenged amongst the chaff and sheep.

Which all brings to light Whelp's virgin predicament. Since humans placed such a high value and trust on their relationships, this nobleman was not going to be happy when he finds out he was sold a used bill of goods. Though Keke considered a non virgin an actual improvement, having experience and practice and all, she knew that some humans, especially the ones in the more rigid societies like Vinraj, thought of it as a devaluation of one's character. Keke didn't quite understand the concept, but she guessed it was like using a sword, newly forged from the blacksmith's anvil. Would it break, how would it preform, would it last me a thousand battles? Those questions and fears always intrigued Keke, and she guessed humans had a similar set of questions about those supposedly 'pure' of heart and body. Still, she preferred a battle tested blade. A 'seasoned' weapon that had no questions about its strength could be a valuable tool that could take countless lives if wielded properly.

"Why don't you just tell this guy that err….you aren't as wholesome as they think you are," suggested Keke. "At best he would renegotiate his deal with your uncle to reflect the ..umm current value of goods, at worse he would terminate your relationship, giving you a fresh start. Honestly, I think you should just get it over with, then you know if it was meant to be or not. Who knows, the pair of you still might slay countless lives…err I mean work out together."

Whelp stared at Keke in horror. For a second Keke thought she might have regrown her snake torso and sprouted back four additional arms, but after a brief self-examination she was disappointed to find it wasn't the case. " I..I think you are correct. I have met the man, and he's nice enough, but …there's more to this. I think he can overlook my maidenhood, but I don't know if I can give my heart freely to him."

"Eh? What are you talking about? Wait a minute…you aren't still in love with banana grove boy are you?"

"I…." began Whelp. She stopped, as her attention was diverted as she stared off to the side. Keke was confused at first, but turned her attention to what Whelp was staring at.

It was a large shadow, silhouetted in the mists. At first Keke thought it was a large rock or something, and they would dash their canoe into pieces, but they were going too slow for that. They could have easily avoided that obstacle if they wanted to, but as they neared it the shadowy object became more defined. It wasn't a rock, it was a ship.

Without debate, the pair paddled the canoe closer. Keke was drawn to it, partially from curiosity but more as a means to escape the mists, or at least use it as a respite. The thought of any dangers it might held was not a concern for her. Though Whelp did not say anything, Keke could see that her partner was more wary, more cautious of the whole situation, but to her credit pushed forward to this new obstacle anyways.

"Hello?" aske Whelp as they approached. Keke gave the warrior woman an annoyed look. She would have preferred to stay silent, possibly ambushing the ship and its crew, but it did not seem to matter as no one replied.

As they pulled along its side, Keke could make out the vessel more clearly. From her brief nautical campaigns on the Styx, she identified it as a cutter from its two head sails. Not really a ship of war, but it could hold a small compliment of crew and more importantly, it was fast. It had the words Wavechaser on the side, written in the common tongue, and it looked like it was in good repair with a few minor protective enchantments on it as well.

The ship was anchored, and the pair lashed their canoe onto its before boarding. There was no sign of anyone. At first Keke looked for signs of a struggle, but found none.

"They were explorers, treasure hunters, or possibly adventurers," noted Whelp as she poked around the cabin. Keke wasn't sure how she made that leap of logic, but deduced it was from the maps, chests, and the lack of a proper cargo hold.

"Well, its ours now," smiled Keke. "Now we can get outta this place."

Whelp shook her head." Do you know how to handle a mast? Besides paddling, do you even know how to sail? Besides the crew didn't leave that long ago. Judging by the state of the ship, a day or two at most, maybe even hours. They might return any moment. "

Keke shrugged. She didn't want to wait for a ride out of this place. She wanted to leave now. She didn't know how to sail, but how hard could it be. She used to be an Admiral in the Abyss. Well, kinda…sort of. To tell the truth, her experience with Abyssal naval warfare, involved grabbing and stealing whatever vessels she could find that floated and jamming it full of demons and monsters. She would then direct such vessels to either crash into the enemy so they can fight in melee, or use them as transport to distant shores so they could engage in ...more melee. True, she always had Dretches, Piscololth, or Herozu pilot her ships, but it honestly didn't look that hard. Pull a rope there, move that big swingy log here, and it was all good. Sure, there was a high incident of ship wrecks amongst her 'navy' going from A to B, but she had an overall winning record in 'naval' battles she commanded in the Abyss. Even if she could get half her ships into boarding range, that was generally enough to ensure victory. She even had her entire fleet scuttled once against the famous Gelugon commander Reyzenhart, it was a pretty disastrous defeat, but she would often mention him when she needed the urge to 'name' drop.

Keke was about to suggest they try out the ship anyways, give it a test run, but once again Whelp's attention was diverted off to the side. The mists had parted,and it revealed an island of indeterminate size next to them.

Though it should have been obvious due to the anchoring of the ship, Keke didn't realize they were so close to shore. She should have heard the splashing of the waves against the rocks, but the mists appeared to have a muffling effect. That was strange, but not so strange when compared to the Rivers Styx or Lethea, or even the frigid oceans of Porphatys. At least no one lost all their memories, or the frozen dead didn't jump out of the water to drag you under.

Keke scanned what little shore they could observe from the deck. It was a barren rocky beach, filled with what appeared to be smashed cyclopean pillars inscribed with large arcane runes. It didn't take long until she realized what she was observing.

"I thought Alphatia sank," said Keke.

"I thought so too, " agreed Whelp. " When it first vanished decades ago, many explorers came and went to find remnants of that great civilization. Some came to recover some its grand knowledge, others to loot its treasures. To my knowledge none were successful. All they found was an empty ocean with strange magical quirks where that mystical island used to be. I guess we must have come upon a portion of it that did not fall beneath the waves."

Keke chuckled. "I think your treasure hunters had the same thought," she noted as she pointed to a small skiff pulled up onto the rocks. "So…unless you want to wait for them to return. I think we should go find them."

"This whole place radiates magic….but not the type I'm familiar with…."

Whelp seemed hesitant, which Keke thought was a bit funny. Her companion was a warrior priestess that could challenge the man in the yellow robes, and she was a caged demon in mortal form. What could possibly pose a challenge to them?

Without waiting for a reply, Keke hopped onto their canoe and began untethering it.

"C'mon…let's go. Since you don't want to pilot this ship outselves, we'll just find the original crew and get them to do it. Who knows, maybe we'll find some lost treasure while we're at it. At worse, you can tell me all about your banana boy while we're finding the owners of this ship," Keke said with a wink at her reluctant companion.


	24. Chapter 24

"A thousand pardons," pleaded Nahob as he bowed a dozen times to Baroness Stille admist the bustling Grommish crowd. Though they were exotically dressed and were making quite the commotion, the busy street simply parted around them and continued with their business. "I…I…did not expect you to visit my lord so soon after I left the message. I mean no disrespect when I assumed you were…"

Stille stopped him mid sentence with an upraised hand. "It's quite alright. I find it flattering actually that an old girl like myself could be confused for a courtesan."

Old? That term puzzled Javindar. The Baroness looked to be in her early twenties at best, though he was well aware of the potency of longevity potions and, given her blue hair, it wouldn't have surprised him if she dabbled in the ancient feminine art of face painting. Regardless, Javindar frowned as Nahbob's face turned even a deeper shade of red. "My servant shall be duly punished when the time comes, but for now I suggest we regroup. The band with the shark man and the bat might pursue us. If the Golden Eagle has made dock, then I'll raise my houseguards and then we'll confront these ruffians on equal footing."

"Perhaps we should avoid direct conflict and let this town's constabulary handle these ruffians," suggested Nahob. "That is what their local lord pays them for."

Javindar snorted. "I've never seen militia men stand up to anything more than drunks or the local loud mouth. It will be better if we handle these blackguards ourselves. "

"I do not know about the guardsmen from Vinraj, but I'm sure if given the chance, their Grommish equivalents will surprise you. I know of at least one very competent Captain of the guard," added Stille with a wink.

Javindar was dubious of her claim. "This is not a matter of jurisdiction; this is a matter of pride. Specifically mine. Those ruffians humbled me earlier with their surprise attack and their numbers. As the Bey of Ghata, I demand a chance to redeem my honor and face them again."

"Yes my lord," bowed Nahbob.

"I have no time for this," sighed Stille. "I came because my dear friend Sammy…err the Holy Sampada, requested my aid. She needed my consolation about a certain evil artifact that I unfortunately am familiar with. I've been awaiting her arrival for a week now, and when Nahbob here left word that her party had arrived, I came as swiftly as I could. However, if you two are going to involve yourself into fisticuffs with Ulfgar and his band, you can find me at my office in the University when you are finished. Don't worry, the Great University is safe, I doubt even UIfie can best its Guardian Golems and Elementals. Tell Lady Sampada I eagerly await our reunion."

Javindar and Nahbob exchanged glances, before Nahbob cleared his throat. "Another thousand pardons my lady, but there is some confusion. Holy Sampada did not make the journey with us."

"What?" exclaimed Stille in genuine surprise. "She told me she was coming in the messages I received from her."

Nahbob shook his head. "Nay my lady. It was deemed too dangerous for her to make this journey, but in her stead she sent her trusted bodyguard Whelp instead. It is to my understanding that you know her servant."

"Whelp? " asked Stille in confusion before a mischievous flicker came to her eye. "Ahh..Whelp. I remember. Tall, dusky, skinny girl, knows some magic, handy with the crossbow and spear? "

"Aye, the same," confirmed Nahbob.

"Well, tell her that I'll be expecting her in place of her mistress," grinned Stille from ear to ear.

Once again Javindar and Nahbob exchanged glances. Both men lowered their heads, but it was Javindar that spoke this time.

"Whelp..Whelp was lost during our travel here. Defeated by a powerful mage from the east in yellow robes," said Javindar choking back tears. While the Prince thought he made his peace with Whelp's death a while ago, merely vocalizing the words of her passing shook him to his core.

The Baroness was stunned. At first she scanned both men's faces to see if they were jesting before she lowered her head as well. "I..I see…"

The three stood in the busy street in silence, with their heads down.

Though he swore to finish what Whelp had started, the quest for the Black Scrolls could wait. He had done his duty and saved Stille from those bandits. Even though he initially though they were targeting himself, it didn't matter. They had bested him unfairly in battle, and this needed to be rectified. He'll just gather up some men and confront Ulfgar and his band, and teach them never to cross paths with the Bey of Ghata. The Baroness was talented as a priestess, but he did not need her help. In fact it would be better if she stayed out of harm's way until he handled those villains that were pursuing her before they consulted her on their quest for the Scrolls.

"We shall handle these ruffians that have beset you my lady before we seek your consul," said Javindar as Stille turned around and began marching away on the busy street. "We will contact you again when we handle this Ulfgar of yours."

Nahbob reluctantly nodded to his Prince. "Before we proceed to the Golden Eagle sir, theirs is something I should warn you about."

"Eh? Is Quogy safe?"

"Yes..and no…"

"Who or what is a Quogy?" asked Stille. Though she began making her way back to the University, she had stopped to listen in on their conversation.

"My lord's spider monkey….anyways, I wish to report that Whelp was correct about the ship being beset by spies and possibly demons, and we were prudent to seek an alternate form of transportation," explained Nahbob. "During their journey here they were engaged by a small fleet from the Khanate, possibly the same ones that we engaged on the island. However, due to the heroic actions of some members of your crew they managed to evade them. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your viewpoint, afterwards Captain Ahmneal discovered Asura were hidden amongst them."

"Demons?" interrupted Stille, whose interest was clearly piqued.

"Aye my lady. Though their guru was slain during the engagement with the Khanate's ships, the Golden Eagle's astrologer was more versed in magic than I gave him credit for. While they could not fight the creature's directly, they managed to trick them into a room and sealed them in with magic."

"That's all good, but what about Quogy?" demanded Javindar.

Nahbob hesitated, sweat beading on his brow. "Apparently Quogy had taken a liking to one of the Asuras, and was trapped in the room with them."

"This Ulfgar character can wait. We have to return to the Golden Eagle, deal with the Asura, and rescue Quogy," said Javindar. Quest and bandits be damned, he had his pet monkey to rescue.

"I will return to the University later," said Stille. "These Asuras you speak of interest me greatly. I've only had a chance encounter with Asuras and they defeated me badly. I wish to study them in a more controlled setting….It will help me take my mind off of…Whelp's passing. "

Javindar considered her request. He wanted to turn her away, but he could use her help. Her divine magic was strong. He looked at Nahob and saw his servant looking back awaiting his answer. He nodded curtly.

"Follow me then," said Nahbob as he led them to the docks.

* * *

Tethered to the Grommish dock, the Golden Eagle stood out like a gem amongst mud covered rocks.

Eyeing his flag ship up and down, Javindar smiled grimly. While the the Golden Eagle had certainly seen better days, it had weathered the worst the Khanate could throw at it and survived. Given that it was outnumbered, the fact it was still afloat and outside of enemy hands was a miracle. Nahbob and Stille were interested as well, and the pair seemed to be fawning over certain patched up holes on the ship's hull.

Javindar eyed the holes. They appeared much bigger than anything a catapult or even a giant's boulder could inflict, but other than that it seemed unremarkable. Nahbob and Stille however seemed fascinated and questioned the crew about them to the crew. Javindar paid scant attention, but did hear Nahbob mention something about 'fire dust' and Stille responding with 'dragon powder'.

As they boarded the ship proper, Captain Ahmneal bowed profusely towards Javindar. While the Prince was used to this sort of behavior and even expected it, his time with Whelp and the crew of the Mermaid's Tail made him uncomfortable with this pandering. Thankfully Nahbob sensed it as well and shoed Ahmneal away as they made their way to one of the supply stores in the lower hull of the ship where a very exhausted fat man greeted them.

"It takes all my effort to keep the demons inside," gasped the big tattooed man. Javindar assumed this was the astrologer that Nahbob had mentioned, and noted the big man would look more at home with Wissam's crew than Ahmneal's.

Nahbob patted the man on the back and whispered something in his ear before the astrologer stumbled and made his way to the upper decks.

Javindar scanned the door with his holy vision and flinched. "The evil here is quite palpable. It is like what I detected at the Inn, but much worse."

"Oh about that. Your vision is not incorrect, it's just that…" began Stille but was interrupted by the most alluring voice he had ever heard.

"I hear new guests, " said a voice so sultry and smooth that Javindar's head felt light headed. While he had seen the finest and most lovely women in Vinraj, Holy Sampada included, and even battled through the Harpy's call, Javindar could not recall such an enchanting voice. "Maybe they should enter and keep me company."

Stille and Nahbob both took a step back, but braced themselves against the walls of the halls. Javindar glanced at the door and saw the bright runes flare up, diminishing the power of the voice with in. As the voice subsided, Nahbob hastily began to inscribe and reinforce the runes on the door with his finger. Stille on the other hand shook her head, and seemed weakened by both the voice and oddly enough the runes. She pointed to a galley room, and Javindar nodded before she stumbled away from the warded door and out of sight down the hall. Though Javindar was shaken by the voice, he felt the power of Puranas flow throw him as he resisted the dark magic.

"Demon, I will not fall prey to your guiles. I am the Bey Javindar, Prince of Ghata. Tell me why you have invaded my ship, and I will reward you by dispatching you painlessly."

The voice hesitated before resuming. "The Prince of Ghata? Such sweet irony. You are the reason my cohort and I have invaded your ship. She urged me to seek you out….to negotiate with you….."

"Negotiate with me? I do not deal with demons. "

A short sweet laughter could be heard from the other side of the door.

"That's what I told my friend, but she seemed convinced you will strike a deal."

"Odd…I recall demons prefer battle over talk."

Again the sweet laugh.

"Oh, but you did clash swords, and apparently you beat her quite handily and took her prized possession. A blade…one of those curved ones…."

"The six armed Asura! "

A short clap issued from behind the door.

"How delightful, you remembered her. As you can see, she already failed to defeat you in a test of arms chuckle, so she sought to strike you down at the heart."

"And how was she going to do that? Sneak aboard my ship and stab me in the back when I sleep. Typical," snorted Javindar.

"No my lord. She simply sought a fair exchange. The Holy Sampada for the return of her blade. "

Javindar stood their as he processed the information before he exclaimed in anger.

"What!"

"Oh yes, though my friend could not defeat you, your kin folk were another matter. She broke into the holy temple and even bested Prince Lalit in battle to capture your precious Holy Sampada. A feat that I didn't even think possible, but I assume their guard was down after the great battle. I told her to simply use that blasted holy woman as leverage, but she insisted to use her to trade back for her blade."

Javindar was sure the demon was lying, but it was such a bold lie that a part of him was apt to believe her. He glanced at his scimitar and shook his head. Though it was of fine quality and had served him well recently, it was an unremarkable thing. "I do not know if you lie or not demon, but I have the blade of which you speak. Return Sampada back to me, and then I will free you and you can have this weapon as well."

A mocking laugh echoed beyond the door.

"Dear, dear prince. I do not want that useless chunk of metal, my friend does, for reasons unclear even to her. Most likely it is a momento of a badly even she forgot. Sadly she is not with me, she has fallen in battle, and with her…your beloved Holy Sampada."

Javindar thought that was a strange response. If this was all an elaborate lie she would have said she knew had Holy Sampada, hidden away in some dimensional prison somewhere. However it could be a ruse, to make it not seem so simple, to make it more believable in that regards. Javindar was not sure how to proceed.

"err excuse me?" asked Stille from the back galley room. "I thought you said Whelp was recently with you...or am I thinking some other Whelp?"

"I am not sure what you mean..." said Nahbob.

Javindar ignored the pair. "If you don't have the Holy priestess to negotiate with, then what use are you to me. I should just fill the room with powdered iron till you choke, or rush in and slay you myself. "

"Ahh…but I do have a use. For I know where my friend fell in battle, and with her, your imprisoned beloved. Release my servant and I…"

"Servant?" came an unfamiliar male voice from behind the door.

"Release my servant and I, then I will reveal to you where Holy Sampada is," continued the feminine voice. "Take your time to consider my generous offer, but just remember, every moment your precious beloved suffers while she is lost."

Javindar was taken a back , but still skeptical. "Can you cast a divinate to determine if she speaks the truth or not? Or tell if Sampada is safe?"

Nahbob shook his head. "I am an amateur diviner at best my lord, and it would unwise to match truth magic against a demon that probably specializes in lies. Also, it is near impossible to cast a spell on her holiness. If you did not know, she was inscribed with runes as a child to protect her against the Rakshasa assassins sent against her. No 'normal' magic would work on her."

"Nahob is correct," gasped Stille as she forced her way from the galley towards the door. She made it half way before some magic kept her at bay. "I've known Sampada …since she was a child and ….she is shielded from most magics. However….I've learned you can…indirectly…indirectly track here." The Baroness seemed to blanch from her efforts and fell to one knee. Javindar rushed to her side and escorted her back to the safety of the galley. He wasn't sure what was affecting her , but distancing her from the warded door seemed to work.

Nahbob considered her statement and nodded in agreement." She's onto something there. While we can't directly communicate across the Sea of Dawn, we could possibly scry the location of someone close to her. If Holy Sampada has been taken, then the temple will be in a frenzy. Perhaps we could…"

"Her brother. Prince Lalit," exclaimed Javindar." If his sister had been taken, he would be the first to attempt a rescue expedition. If she has been taken then he would not be in his usual haunts."

Nahbob nodded and quickly began casting the spell. While Javindar never really bothered with the details of his servant's spell casting, he listened to the man's every verbal phrase and somantic gesture. After a minute that seemed to last an hour, Nahbob shivered at the answer he was given from beyond.

"The spirits say that Prince Lalit is on the Sea of Dawn. It reveals no more than that, but I must note that it is unusual for him to be so far from his books or his sister."

"Do you trust me now?" asked the feminine voice from beyond the door. "I simply want freedom from this cabin. Is that too much to ask?"

"Your terms are agreeable," said Javindar. "Tell me where she is and my servant shall release you. You have my word."

"I would normally deem one's word as dubious at best… especially given my nature, but you are a holy warrior of….Puranas is it? " said the voice. "I agree to your terms. Holy Sampada has been imprisoned in a bottle, akin to how mortals bind Jinn. The bottle was with my friend, the six armed demon when she was defeated by the man in yellow. I would assume that he or one of his cohorts has that bottle now."

Javindar considered the demon's words. His path was clear now. Without Holy Sampada, all the Black Scrolls in the world would be useless. His oath to honor Whelp would have to wait. He needed to rescue Sampada.

With that, the Prince of Ghata waved at the door. Nahbob frowned but did as he was signalled and dispelled the wards on the door. Javindar half expected a pair of crazed demons to rush out and attack him, but he was only met with silence. Not even mocking laughter accompanied the fleeing demons.

"Is it safe, " asked Nahbob as he pointed to his eyes. Javindar scanned the area once again with his holy vision and to his dismay. He could still sense a powerful evil presence. Not as great as before, but still significant.

"On your guard," warned Javindar with scimitar ready." The evil has not left."

"Perhaps an ambush?"

"Ahemm…" interrupted Stille. "About that presence of evil. Your vision is not incorrect, it's just that…."


	25. Chapter 25

"I need you to return to Grom."

Jimmy stared at the girl as everything he ever wanted came crashing down.

The young blade shut out his surroundings. The palatial manor by the sea side. The red cloaked spearmen. The Grommish war Galley in the harbor. Even old Admiral Edmund standing in the background was nothing to him as he focused on the stern face of the girl from the mango grove and her sad sad eyes.

"You….you don't mean that Sammy…what about everything we said? What about everything we promised to each other?"

The girl's composure did not break. She simply shook her head and turned away. "You can't hold me to those things. We were…we are both young, and foolish and did not think through our words. I have responsibilities, duties, and so do you. We can't ignore them. I am to be wed to a nobleman to bolster my country's strength. Your presence here, will be ... detrimental."

Jimmy could not believe what he was hearing. His attention drifted back to his surroundings as he scanned for her uncle, Sardar Milan. The old man in the colourful robes and the large jeweled hat stood impassively as he nodded to Sammy's every word. He was behind this, he must have been. He arranged this, he made her say those things.

"No…this can't be happening. I'll not return. I'll stay here, prove my worth. I'll make my fortune. I'll support you and your country. I'll beat all your foes. I'll show everyone,show…"said Jimmy frantically as he scrambled for a response.

"Jimmy…" said Sammy her voice softening. She took a step towards him, but she was blocked by Nahlie her bodyguard. Sammy stood a head taller than her guardian, but she stopped nonetheless. " I care deeply for you, that won't change…but think about it. I am the heir to the holy temple, the last Princess of Nashput. The people won't accept me if I continue to associate with a person from a lower, no different caste. I have a duty to my family, my god, my country, my people…What we shared. I'll never forget. It was a pleasant dream, but if you think about it, it's ridiculous for us to be together. No, that's not right I meant it's..."

Jimmy ears burned. Ridiculous. He was ridiculous to her. He knew she didn't mean it but the words seared into his soul. Common wasn't her native tongue but she spoke it well enough, in fact better than most. She might not have meant it, but it hurt all the same.

Jimmy was a young lad, barely in his teens, but he was already a seasoned warrior before he met Sammy. He had fought raiders, demons, and monsters, and took his fair share of wounds. He had taken arrows to the heart, and blows to the head that would kill a normal man, and he would have died save for the ministrations of the Baroness Stille. He had his pride though. He would endure this. She needed him more than he needed her.

Jimmy turned abruptly, and marched away towards Admiral Edmund, hiding his face from Sammy. He was not crying but he wouldn't risk himself breaking down before her. He wouldn't let her see his weakness. He'll be bigger than her, stronger than she could imagine. He wasn't a nobody, he was important. He wasn't a mere ridiculous little boy."

"Jimmy, don't be like this," said Sammy. "I don't want us to part like this…"

"Mistress," interrupted Nahlie. "Your uncle and the Bey of Ghata are waiting."

Jimmy ignored the both of them as he reached Admiral Edmund. While his master Martinez had a working relationship with him, Jimmy knew very little of the famous old man. He had escorted Sampada back to Vinraj personally after she was rescued, but other than that he was mainly involved in diplomatic work. Jimmy expected a cold reception and a stiff escort, presumably back to his ship, but instead the old man placed a firm hand on his shoulder and gave him a slow nod.

"Sometimes it's best to just let things go my boy."

Jimmy appreciated the empathy and nodded numbly, but it wouldn't be that simple. He would finish his training with his master, strike it rich, buy his way into nobility, and show her. He wasn't ridiculous. He was somebody. He was James the Blade.

* * *

Jimmy grumbled to himself as a large bump in the road broke his sleep. He was normally a light sleeper, but Chloe had insisted they pushed through the night. He stayed awake as long as he could, but even his endurance was no match for that of his companion's. Whether it was because she was half dwarf, or half tree, or amusingly enough in her own opinion, full teamster, Chloe pushed their wagon through the night.

Jimmy blinked the last of his slumber. He guessed they were in Grom City from the sounds of the market in the background, and was glad they were finally finished with this stupid journey. He was tired of all the Griffin riders, shadow demons, spooky swords that change shade, and of course all the sleeping outdoors. He just wanted to drop off their package to their 'appraiser' and get the hell back to Lower Lueders.

"Thirsty?" asked Martinez as he handed a bottle towards him with wobbly hands. Jimmy grimaced as the exact contents of the brew was obscured by dirt, grime, and who knows what else on the glass, before finally accepting it and taking a swig.

It burned, but it jolted him to full consciousness. "Thanks," he muttered to his old mentor. "Let's get to an inn, tidy up, and we'll fix both our problems."

Martinez looked at him, eyes unfocused, before taking a long chug of his brew. The haggard man released a long burp before slumping down I the cart, back into his drunken stupor, literally subding the demons festering inside him.

Jimmy paused as he gazed at the prone form of his teacher. This was going to be a problem. While he had discussed his plans with Chloe, he had not said anything to Martinez. That was going to be tricky. The fact that Hoaglie's fence was also the person that might have had a tiny part in Martinez's mental breakdown might just make matters worse. The Baroness had always had a leveled head person. Resourceful and wise, but seeing Martinez in his current state might rattle her, but at least she was a professional. Jimmy was sure she could overcome their encounter. Martinez however was a different story. There's also no telling what his old mentor would do if he saw her. He was a bit flaky to begin with, and who knows what craziness he would do if he confronted her again. Perhaps if he could cart him to her while he was fully inebriated.

"Take a turn at the end of Merchant Street, we'll make a stop at the Green Gnome," said Jimmy. "It's the big inn with the double chimneys. We'll restock on hootch before we head to the university."

"I know that place. Unfortunately we're nowhere near Grom City yet." Jimmy was expecting Chloe to respond and was a bit surprised when Rina did instead. Jimmy popped his head over the cart's box boards and saw only Rina at the driver's seat. She had taken her breastplate off but still wore her leathers. Her hair was tied up in a scarf as she stoically guided their wagon slowly down the trail. He was about to question where his partner had went, but was more disconcerting was that they were still on the road, surrounded by at least twenty or maybe thirty merchant carts. He could see the coast on his left, and a small fishing village down the road with even more merchant wagons ahead.

"What in the pit is going on here?" asked Jimmy confused by the sight. While merchant carts on the road were not unusual, this many on the back roads to Grom City was. Unless they had taken a drastic detour, he guessed they were at the town of Ramsford. A quaint fishing town, twenty miles north of Grom City, that was as far away from anything exciting as one could get.

"Chloe was wondering the same thing," said Rina. " We were making good time during the night, when we began to be joined by various wagons, carts, and assorted traders on foot. It's dangerous enough to drive a wagon on these mountainous paths, but even more dangerous to do so at night."

"So what the hell are they doing here?"

"Chloe asked the same thing, but …well these are Grommers after all. They said there was a large trade expedition in Ramsford, and they wanted a jump on the competition I guess. We could have taken a detour and saved a few hours. The path would have been longer, but at least we would have made better time, but…well I guess Chloe is a true Grommer as well, since she jumped at the opportunity to find out what all this talk about business opportunities are and went ahead to scout it out," shrugged Rina.

Jimmy frowned. Another delay. He stared at the village again, and noted five large strangely shaped but oddly familiar ships in the harbor and what appeared to be another six war galleys far in the distance in the ocean.

Jimmy wasn't sure what was going on, but pulled himself to the back of the wagon and waved at the man driving the large merchant cart behind them. "Hey, what's going on here?"

The man yawned and waved back. "We're here to make some gold like you," he laughed with a smile. "Buckets of it!"

"Trading with those ships?"

"Of course! They're a trading expedition from far off Vinnyragy so I've heard. That means spices, silks, and all sorts of rare trade goods! Me and the missus have some exotic earthen ware we want to sell them, and buy up who knows what else they brought with them."

Jimmy nodded and gave the man a thumbs up before slinking back into his own wagon. Now he understood what all the commotion was about. Trade with Vinraj had been sparse at best, and since the sinking of Alphatia roughly twenty years ago had dried up completely. He had made the trip to the mysterious kingdoms himself once with Admiral Edmund, but most of the traffic that braved those dangerous mist filled waters preferred to dock at Thyatis or Ylarrum instead of going all the way to Grom.

Still, why were these ships docked at Ramsford instead of Grom City, or even Port Griffin or the Rock of Doug for that matter? He doubt they were simply hitting up all the big trade ports and this mud hole of a fishing town was last on their list. Were they simply lost? Doubtful, they were close enough to Grom City that they could see its lights in the darkness. It wouldn't take much to strike south and do business with proper merchant houses that had much more coin and goods to offer.

Jimmy popped his head up from the box boards again and stared intensely at the ships. It took him a few seconds but then he understood. Those were merchant ships, they were War Kaylons, great warships from Ghata and Nashput. He remembered them when Admiral Edmund's War Galley was escorted out of their waters by Sardar Milan's war ships. Jimmy smiled. Their presence was simply a diplomatic gesture, but a part of Jimmy knew they were to make sure he was sent packing back to Grom and out of everyone's hair.

"I don't know much about ships, but I don't think those are merchant ships," said Rina as they made their way forward.

Jimmy was surprised at her insight, but then saw she wasn't pointing at the ships, but instead to a clearing up ahead. A massive iron golem towered over a company of soldiers…no they were Grommish marines on closer inspection. The marines were busy excavating what appeared to be a pair of giant metal legs sticking out from the ground. There was no signs of battle, but their presence sounded alarm bells in Jimmy's head. Most of the merchants avoided them and rumbled their way towards the town, but Jimmy signalled Rina to pull over.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" asked Jimmy straight to the point.

The marines nearest the great legs ignored him and continued digging, but a big bald sailor with a red face walked up towards their cart and waved them forward. "Keep moving," he ordered gruffly.

Jimmy regarded the man and shrugged meekly. "We'll gladly do that, but my companions and I are a bit averse to danger. Is there anything we should be worried about in Ramsford?"

"Keep moving," said the man again, a bit louder as his face grew a bit redder.

Jimmy was about to press the matter, when a voice from the main camp of soldiers interrupted them. "Stand down Nigel. "

Jimmy stopped and saw a naval officer push his way past the digging men towards them.

"My, my," said the officer with a big smile on his face. "If it isn't young James. My, how you've grown. And it looks like you've done well for yourself, with such a lovely wife at your side."

Jimmy and Rina paused and stared at each other horrified. Jimmy was about to correct the man, when he finally recognized him. One of the few men that called him James with attaching airs to it, which was odd since he prefered that name, but everyone seemed to use Jimmy instead. "Officer Hartley! " said Jimmy with a crisp salute. He remembered him as one of Edmund's men. A friendly fellow he met when he first crossed the sea of dawn, but he never really knew him till he took the time to console him on his long journey back to Grom City.

"That was Warrant Officer Hartley, but now its First Lieutenant now. I see you've moved up in life as well. Gave up all that demon hunting nonsense and learned a trade I see. All the sharp merchants are here I see, and it shouldn't surprise me to see you with them."

Jimmy considered correcting him, but decided to let the man believe what he wanted. It would be better for him to think he lead an honest and peaceful life, instead of growing up to become a mob enforcer. He gave Rina an uncomfortable hug, and started a brief conversation with Hartley, making up a boring but plausible past for himself and his young wife as he plied the man for information.

"So….what's up with the marines here. Are these Vinraji traders…hostile? Or are you expecting someone to be robbed?"

Hartley sighed, and waved Jimmy to his tent. The lieutenant invited Rina as well, but she humbly remained to tend to their 'stock'.

"Truth be told James, they aren't merchants, but I bet you already figured that out," he said when they were out of earshot from his men.

"I wasn't sure at first, but that was my impression when I saw they were War Kaylons," said Jimmy as he played along with the script.

"Officially, they are on a diplomatic mission from the Great Khanate of Vinrahjay, but Admiral Edmund thought it odd."

"Aye, a diplomat needs only one ship, not a small fleet."

"Yes, they are a bit well armed, but not enough to pose a serious military threat. Still, Admiral Edmund sent a fleet of our own to …dissuade them before they reached Grom City. If they wanted to trade they could do so one ship at a time, but well…they were very persuasive," said Hartley nervously.

"They defeated you in battle?"

"No, not quite. We dictated our terms to them, but then we were swept up by a storm. No not a storm. I've seen storms. Even ones summoned by those Hayrophant druids. This was a typhoon, just like those bad boys in Vinrahjay. It came out of nowhere on a clear day and nearly scuttled the lot of us. We almost did sink, but the storm stopped before we got ourselves in real trouble. Our best mages and clerics were powerless to stop them. The best they could do was to tell me that the storm was magical nature and it was something we shouldn't mess with," he snorted.

"Before we could send more ships or some Royal Adventurers to deal with them, these Khanate guys sailed north and landed at Ramsford. Officially we saw it as a compromise, but we prepared for the worse. We even sent a landing party with two iron golems to stem a land invasion, but as you can see that ended poorly."

"Two iron golems?" asked Jimmy confused as he only saw one. He glanced outside and was shaken as he realized what the metal legs were. "What? How? Iron golems are supposedly immune to magic. How did they pick it up and drive it through the ground?"

Hartley shook his head. "I don't know. One moment we were setting up a blockade, the next thing we knew a great shadow, a great golden shadow, covered us and we felt the presence of something….something big…something colossal and radiant. Actually most of us fled in fear before we got a good look, but when the darkness left and we got some order back in our ranks, we found one golem tossed off a cliff, and the other driven into the ground. It took us two days to get the first one back, and we're still digging out the second one."

"As you can imagine we braced for the worse. They had such power at their disposal, but no invasion, no attack came. I still don't buy their story of them being a diplomatic envoy since they haven't sent any ambassadors, but it's not like we have any say in the matter until Admiral Edmund or the Royal Adventurers arrive. Even still, I'm not sure if they can stop anyone that can summon a Typhoon at will, or toss iron golems around like dolls."

"So now you're just letting them trade?"

"Not initially. Our orders were changed to just keep an eye on them. We weren't inclined to let anyone enter Ramsford, but when we were busy digging out the golems a couple of your fellow merchants snuck in, did some trades and quickly returned with …well riches. It didn't take long for others to come, and soon the whole road was choked with you guys. We could have stopped them, but our guests seem to welcome them..and…."

"…and …it's easier to send your spies in…to get a feel of what they're doing," said Jimmy with a grin.

"Ahh….always the sharp one. Merchant or not, I knew you had a good head on your shoulders."

Jimmy considered the situation. They were still a day from Grom City, but this piqued his curiosity. They were Vinraji ships, but not from any region he was familiar with. Also, Hartley mentioned Khanate a few times. While he wasn't the most informed on geopolitics from across the world, he was pretty sure Khanate meant horselords, and this seemed an odd place for nomadic herdsmen. Also their ability to summon storms and toss golems gave him pause, but it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before. He used to hunt demons for a living. He was pretty sure he'd seen stranger and more powerful things on his travels. Lastly, he couldn't move without Chloe, and knowing her, she was eyeballs deep in Khanate trouble now.

"So, if it wasn't too much trouble. I was wondering if you and the missus wouldn't mind keeping your eyes and ears open when you head into town," asked Hartley meekly. The man wasn't the smartest and he was clearly out of his field of expertise but Jimmy found it hard not oblige him.

"Of course. I think we could do that for an old friend. For a small favor of course."


	26. Chapter 26

Lightning filled the violet Torremor sky as Kalikekeztra lunged. A thousand pounds of serpentine fury leaped forwards , wrapped in flashing blades and surrounded by a trail of poisonous vapor. She was an engine of destruction that few could withstand, and bore down on her golden haired prey.

Instead of fleeing though, the Archon ducked her first swing and dived into the eye of the deadly storm, narrowly missing the deadly weapons that sought to slice and skewer him. The Celestial took several pommel strikes and battering from the hafts of the Marilith's weapons, but avoided the brunt of her attacks as he glided parallel to her body, lightly slashing the length of her body with his scimitar.

As Keke recovered from her unsuccessful attack, she threw her censer at her opponent, striking him squarely in the chest and releasing a cloud both acidic and toxic. As she wheeled about to finish him, she frowned as she saw the Archon had folded his wings around him in the last moment. While this tactic most likely saved his life, his pure white wings were blackened and burned with poison, and rendered useless untill healed.

Kalikekeztra seized the advantage once again and leaped at her reeling foe, this time in a raw attempt to overpower him instead of closing within range for her weapons. She clipped him solidly with her shoulder, sending him staggering back in pain. Lightning quick before he could even fall to the hard rock, she wrapped her mighty coils around his body, squeezing and contorting his body as she crushed his bones.

Keke could feel her opponent's muscles strain as he futilely attempted to resist her death coils. She savored his pain as she crushed the life out of her opponent. As a taunt she bared her fangs and hissed into her opponent's strained helpless face. Instead of submitting though, the Archon forced a smile on his angelic face and stretched his neck forward and gave her a light kiss on the nose.

Keke reeled in surprise, loosening her grip slightly before recovering and tightening her grip once again.

"I ..I believe victory is mine… my lady," said Eliaos haltingly with a smile even as Keke poured her strength around him.

Kalikekeztra was angered at his bold statement, until she realized the Archon's blade was brushing lightly against her neck. Somehow he managed to weasel his sword arm away from her coils and now threatened to slice open her throat.

Keke sighed and released her grip. "That's no fair," she pouted as she rubbed her nose. His Angelic essence burned her fiendish flesh, but she was more embarrassed than pained by his tactic. "You wouldn't do that to a Balor."

"I would if he was as pretty as you," laughed the Archon as he coughed up some blood. While the fight had been a duel, both combatants made it a point not to hold back. That was something few would do against Keke, and it pleased her despite her loss.

"I was winning until you pulled off that cheap move."

"Aye, you were," smiled the Archon as he examined his ruined wings. He flexed them a few times and watched in disappointment as several feathers fell off. "I would brave that kiss again, even though it was a costly win on my part, and despite that victory, I'm still behind on our duels."

"Fourty to fifty three by my count," nodded Keke smugly. "With two draws."

Since capturing Eliaos, Kalikekeztra had been amusing herself by dueling her prisoner, a legion Archon they had captured during one of the great epic battles between the Heavens and the Abyss. While her partner Selexia preferred more conventional tortures, Keke quickly tired of the beatings and whippings and favored something more invigorating. At first it was merely a contest, if the Archon won he would gain his freedom, if he loss than his tortures would increase ten fold.

Keke won the first three battles, but they were close affairs. Close enough for her to gain some degree of respect for her foe's prowess. Also she didn't increase his tortures ten fold, there was only so many times she could whip him or break his bones until it grew mundane. When he finally did win, Keke expected him to slay her and make a break for freedom, but the Archon didn't. He chose to remain her prisoner. Keke figured he either thought it was a trap, a test laid by herself to ambush him if he somehow won, or perhaps Selexia had placed an enchantment on him, a mental block preventing him from leaving. While the Succubus and herself amused themselves with the torture of their captive, the Lords of Abyss wanted things like stratagems, battle plans, and troop strengths. Eliaos would not give up that information so easily, even charmed, so they resorted to the tried but true method of slowly breaking his will.

Though it began as a method of eroding his resolve and breaking his body, Keke found herself enjoying her duels with the Archon more and more. Though it didn't surprise her that much because she enjoyed combat in any form, it did surprise her that she found herself enjoying losing to Eliaos as much as winning against him. It was a little game in the bleakness of the Abyss that she enjoyed more than she should have.

"Okay big shot. You've won. Are you going to ask for your freedom this time?" she asked as she stretched her limbs after that intense fight. As she did so, she noticed a long cut along her body, from her shoulder, down past her breast and abdomen, and even along her scales. It was a razor sharp cut, she hadn't noticed it at first and guessed she got it when he dove into her first lunge, but it had started to bleed black ichor quite profusely.

Keke fumbled around for a healing ointment, but Eliaos simply stepped up, uncomfortably close to her. He placed his fingers on her shoulder along the stinging wound and a tingling blue light glowed along her wound. Keke gasped from the sensation as he slowly traced the wound down her body, stopping the bleeding and even mending her scales as he gently caressed her skin. While Archons had some healing powers, Keke reddened when she realized he rather used them on her than to mend his broken wings. She wasn't sure why, but it made her feel special…prized.

"Are you going to ask for your freedom?" Keke asked again, quivering from his touch.

"You know what I want," the golden hair Archon said as he took her in his strong arms and kissed her once again.

Keke knew this was a mistake. He was trying to seduce her, trying to win his freedom as he toyed with her emotions. They were forever enemies, an Archon and an Asura, and this was simply a way for him to escape. A way to make a fool of her so she would let down her guard. She should strike him down for his audacity. Rip him to shreds with her superior strength, but she found it….amusing, and yielded to his embrace…for now.

* * *

"I think you're carrying too much," warned Whelp. " One or two weapons at most, not an entire arsenal."

Kalikekeztra ignored her as she grabbed a cutlass, two belaying pins, a gaff hook, oddly enough a bull whip, and a crossbow with a case of quarrels. She would have preferred a poison censer, but she made do with what she could find. Though her companion complained about the encumbrance, it did little to weigh her down, and she was well use to positioning them on her body as to not to impede her in battle.

"Hurry up," ordered Whelp. "We need to find the ship's crew on this accursed island if we want to escape from here."

Now that she was on dry land, Keke was more confident than ever that she could rip apart the warrior woman with her superior strength, but she found it amusing and yielded to her command …. for now. Besides, there was some truth to what she said. The island was smothered in some magic draining mist, and due to their lack of nautical skills they would be unable to escape it without use of the cutter. Also given the fact that she was still a prisoner of those Khanate manacles, she was unsure of the extent of her own powers. It was better to wait for a better opportunity if she was to turn on Whelp.

After resupplying from the ship, the two began to trek on the rocky island in search of the missing crew. While neither had any appreciable tracking skills, Keke's sense of smell was still superior to that of Whelps. She had initially detected five travellers from the ship, but their scent was quickly obfuscated by a strange alien fishy smell.

Not a fresh scent like one of those big ocean going fish like a shark or a tuna, but something more akin to the rotting smell of an eel, or one of those bottom dwellers with the whiskers that dwell in the mud in the rivers. It was a smell of slime, worms, and ooze, a primordial smell of wriggly things that fled from the light.

"I think I hear something," said Whelp as she cautiously trekked ahead into the mists. Keke agreed. While the mists obscured their vision and strangely enough muffled nearby sounds, she was sure they were being watched as they travelled deeper into the rocky island. While her true sight vision was impeded, she still saw shadow moving at the edge of her vision that she couldn't fully attribute to her imagination.

"Careful," warned Keke. While it didn't matter either way if her companion was crushed by a giant anthromorphic catfish or not, she would prefer if she died after her shackles were undone or after they were rescued. Being alone on this island wasn't tactically sound right now.

After the initial period of paranoia, their fears proved unfounded as they ventured deeper into the island. They passed several ruined pillars and even some smashed statues, though they saw no direct signs of the travellers they were tracking or even any ambling catfish men.

"I don't understand," puzzled Whelp. "There's not a sign of them. Maybe we should call out for them?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Keke as she shook her head. Whelp agreed and they continued forward till it was dusk. While Keke's body could trek all day and night, her trapped body was at the end of its endurance, especially with all the weapons she carried. She didn't want to admit Whelp was right earlier, and tried to look eager to continue, but made a show to be reluctant when it was suggested to make camp.

"I don't know where they could have gotten to. I see no signs of them. No trails, tracks, or even foot prints," said Whelp, puzzling over their elusive quarry.

"Maybe they went underground," shrugged Keke. She wanted to mention something about the strange slime scent she detected in the mist, but didn't want to seem paranoid or afraid in front of her companion, especially when she saw no sign of any catfish person. That was a sign of weakness, and she didn't want that to hamper her already tenuous relationship with the warrior woman.

Whelp nodded as they set up camp. They picked a defensible location around one of the ruins, with a large wall at their backs, and multiple escape routes. With the supplies they scavenged at the boat, Whelp made some crude snares and trip alarms. Keke thought her 'traps' wouldn't be able to stop even a tiefling, but the whole purpose for them was to alert them of any night attacks.

"You've done this before," commented Keke approvingly. While she seen such tactics before in the armies she commanded, she often left such details to her scouts and skirmishers, and even then only the must cunning and resourceful of them laid such plans.

"I seldom get a chance to do this, being in the temple and all….."

Keke raised an eyebrow. Previously, Whelp had been deliberate to not mention any specifics of her past. Though she suspected she had clerical training due to her magic, this was the first time the warrior woman had admit as such.

"….but I do like to be prepared while travelling. It's just something I picked up from….."

"The banana boy!" said Keke smugly, finishing her sentence. "You're always thinking of him aren't you!"

Whelp was a bit surprised at the playful accusation but shrugged. "Sometimes. I have way too much to think about these days, not least of which is to get out of this accursed ocean, but yes…he sometimes prop up in my thoughts. Also, we were in a mango grove not a banana grove. "

"Banana boy sounds funnier than mango boy," laughed Keke. "You miss him don't you?"

Again a shrug. "He was pretty resourceful and taught me a lot, but we kind of left on the wrong foot. I'm afraid I gave him an…unfavorable impression of me when we parted ways…."

"Yes you told me. You dumped his ass for some rich guy. I woulda have done the same."

It was a crude attempt at a tease, but Whelp simply sighed and shrugged again in agreement.

An awkward silence fell between the two before the warrior woman spoke. "So, I've basically told all my dark secrets, how about yours. Is there a mister Keke somewhere?"

Keke knew that was a lie. Even without her true vision, she could tell Whelp was holding back the truth, but she simply shook her head at the question. Not that she minded, everyone had their little secrets, even herself. Though, she probably couldn't remember any of them since her last visit to the pits. A century of endless tortures tended to scrub one's mind of any useless attachments.

"No, there's no Mister Keke," she said truthfully.

"Aww, that's too bad. You seem likeable enough. That's their loss I guess."

"There was someone though. Tall, blond hair, handsome….I think. I can't remember his name. I think it was Elias or maybe it was Eliaos. The memory is hazy…"

"Must have been a crazy night at the tavern if you can't remember a tall blond handsome stranger's name," chuckled Whelp.

Keke scratched her head, annoyed at her own fragmented memories. "I think my friend dug her claws into him as well, and something bad happened. Something tragic…"

Before Keke could piece together her thoughts, the ooze smell returned, more powerful than before. She drew her cutlass and a gaff hook and whirled around scanning for her foe. Whelp's senses were not as sharp as her own, but the warrior woman followed suit, crouching into a combat stance while aiming her spear into the mists.

Keke's true vision still couldn't penetrate the fog, but she could see the shadows of large creatures had surrounded them. They seem to be in a holding pattern though as the rush she anticipated did not happen.

"Welcome to my island," said a withered voice from the shadows. "You'll be joining your friends soon."


	27. Chapter 27

Young Prince Javindar, Bey and future Sultan of Ghata, sniffed indignantly as he surveyed the barbarian camp. They lived in large circular tents, made of crude hides instead of the pavilions of silk and canvas like his own people. Their stocky horses (and their manure) were everywhere instead of corralled in various stables. Their hygiene was nonexistent as he watched a particularly swarthy and dirty nomad relieve himself in the open, and he gave the man a wide berth. While these Khanians were not pretty in the least, their smell was even more horrendous and the Prince wondered why his father would grant these disgusting people peace.

He knew the answer already though, but he wondered if his father knew of the true nature of these savage people if he would reconsider his decision.

The Iron Horde under High Khan Baidya had devastated the east, bringing down numerous ancient and powerful kingdoms in the last half century in a series of stunning military victories. The Warlords of Wa, the God Emperor of the Emerald Throne, and even the Czars of Tavetti fell before the horselords. Javindar wasn't sure what drove these savages to continue their conquest, thinking it best to consolidate their holdings, but the Iron Horde eventually made their way to the mysterious kingdoms themselves, Vinraj.

Even after braving the mountains and the great deserts, the Iron Horde razed the ancient holy city of Baneela, tearing down its golden spires and silver minarets forever. After that act of barbarism they threatened to invade Nashput and eventually Ghata and Aneela. It seemed only a matter time that all of Vinraj fell to the horde, until Javindar's father, Sultan Akarsh the Enlightened, united the remaining states to do battle with the savages.

Their first battle on the plains of Zahron proved disastrous and would have been a complete route if Akarsh had not rallied the troops and withdrew in an orderly fashion. The horselords were too fast, their bows too powerful, and their fierceness unparalleled. In particular, Akarsh had underestimated their military organization, he thought them as simply barbarians, but their riding skill impressed the Sultan with their lightning fast maneuvers and the ability to seemingly vanish like smoke on the plains. All of that, and their magicians which were able to call down storms at will almost broke the back of the first Vinraj alliance. Even the combined efforts of their Shaitans, Gurus, Mystics, and Genies were no match for the strange steppe magic their shamans wielded.

All would have been lost, save for a desperate counterattack as the horde crossed towards the Indra islands. Though they had procured strange paddle wheeled boats from the Emerald Throne, their lack of true nautical skill proved their undoing, their one weakness. Greatly outnumbered, Sultan Akarsh lead a small fleet of ships to intercept them. The flotilla was made mostly of Ghata war Kaylons, refitted fishing ships from Indra, various pirate clans, as well as the dreaded Sealord Darwen and her black iron ship the Acheron. While the odds were against them, their seamanship or more precisely the lack of seamanship on the Horde's part, proved to be the undoing of the invasion.

The Horde lost three quarters of their ships and a quarter of their soldiers that day. Followed by a desperate attack by the remaining Vinraj forces, the Horde retreated from the field, the High Khan Baidya was slain in battle and the reeling Khanians tasted their first defeat.

After that, the events that followed were a great mystery. Though Javindar followed military history closely, Javindar as well as many Generals and Warlords of Vinraj wasn't sure why the Horde sued for peace. They still had the southern lands under their control, and they still had the backing of their vassals to the east. While they were no longer in those lands, it was to the young Bey's understanding that they were still receiving homage from the fallen Eastern Empires, supplying their war effort in the middle kingdoms. Although they had suffered major losses, the Vinraj alliance fared no better and was still at a distinct numerical disadvantage. Also while Baidya had fallen, in a way that not even magic could undo, his younger brother Vaidya was considered an even more cunning and ruthless adversary. It seemed only logical that the Khanians would continue their attack until all of Vinraj was crushed under their heel, but such was not the case.

Nahbob, Javindar's latest tutor and servant, attempted to explain to the young Prince that it takes more than strength to rule a kingdom as vast as the Iron Hordes. A certain amount of charisma was needed to keep the various factions together, and he suggested that Vaidya recognized this and decided not to test his bonds with his vassals in the East. Also, he said there was some bizarre Khanian honor involved, stating that those that were weak should know their place before the strong , and he believed Sultan Akarsh's last victory elevated his standing towards the Horde. Lastly it was suggested that the Khanians were simply tired of battle. They had fought all across the continent for the last half century and the southern plains they had conquered were considered some of the finest grazing lands in the region. Perhaps, it was simply time for them to rest.

As Javindar pondered the political affairs of the Horde and the alliance lead by his father, a strong robed armed grabbed him by the collar. Javindar squawked in surprise as he was yanked backwards.

"What is the meaning of this?" sputtered the Prince as he struggled with his footing as he batted away the arm.

"Ancestors pardon me," said an old man as he bowed profusely to Javindar. The man was old, similar to appearance to the Khanians but with narrower eyes. He sported white hair done up in a bun more suited for a woman, and had a wispy thin mustache and goatee. Despite his odd appearance, Javindar thought he still had a vigorous look about him, and the firm gripped he displayed proved that point.

"Aurumgar, get that dainty fop out of the way so we can continue our contest! Else we'll score two points to whomever pegs him first, " laughed a boy with long black hair and a silver breast plate. He had one of those nomad great bows and was surrounded by several similarly armed lads nearby.

Javindar surveyed them and glanced to see a nearby pole with the furred hide of some creature pierced by arrows atop of it just beyond him. It didn't take long for him to realize he had inadvertently wandered into an archery contest of some sort, and judging how one of the arrows was still shuddering, the old man had probably saved his life. Though his life did not need saving if these barbarians had laid out their camp a bit better, he wouldn't have wandered through their makeshift archery range.

As the old man attempted to guide the Prince away from the line of fire, but Javindar fiercely batted him away. "Look here you thugs. Do you know who I am?"

The long haired boy snorted at Javindar as he sized him up. "You're not one of my people, and you're too young to be one of the Sultan's guards. I'm guessing you're one of his Harem girls we've heard so much about and you've snuck off? " he said to the laughter and jeers of his fellows.

Javindar seethed as he saw red. He reached for his Khanda as he stormed towards the boy, ready to spill blood. The long haired boy grinned ear to ear as he reached for his saber, anticipating the crossing of swords but the battle was ended before it began. As he neared dueling range, a great force lifted Javindar off the ground and floated him backwards, even as the yellow robed man seemingly vanished from behind him and reappeared next to the long haired boy, scattering the braggart's fellows with a wave of his arm as he yanked him away.

"Prince Vleda, I think you've gotten too much sun today," said the yellow robed man as he dragged the other kicking boy away.

"There you are Prince Javindar," said that fool Nahbob. Javindar attempted to resist but his servant's magic was unexpectedly strong. "Your father is expecting you at his side as he meets with the new Khan. He wants you to see up close…the finer points of diplomacy."

* * *

Javindar stared in disbelief as the Baroness brushed back her blue hair and revealed a pair of short spiral horns. Was he deceived? Were those bat riding brigands he fought earlier actually heroes coming to slay this demon? His first instinct was to strike her down, but she was a nobleman of a foreign court, and a more diplomatic approach was needed.

"Behind me my lord," gasped Nahbob in equal shock. He interposed himself between the Baroness and the Prince as he began to trace the symbol of Puranas in the air.

"Please," said the Baroness as she lightly grasped his hand. Nahbob struggled against her light fingers, but her grip was stronger than it looked. "Holy symbols not sanctified by myself makes it hard for me to concentrate. Don't make me waste both our magics by dispelling it. Regardless of your disposition to me, you'll want my wits about me when we plot our next move. That is, if the Black Scrolls and the safety of Holy Sampada are still a priority."

Javindar nodded and signalled Nahbob to stand down. His servant was hesitant at first, but he bowed and took a step back.

"There, now that wasn't too hard," smiled the Baroness in that disarmingly alluring smile of hers. While Javindar had faced down the deadly seduction Demons and Asuras on the battlefield, this woman's seemingly simple and more subtle charms appeared harder to resist. He steeled himself to not fall for her wiles.

"This kingdom really is the court of the Demon King. Despite its reputation, I didn't think any land would allow demons to freely walk the streets," said Javindar. Though his weapon was not drawn, his hand hovered near his scimitar's hilt.

"Half demon actually," corrected the Baroness. "In most lands, they label my kind half fiends or tieflings. Through no fault of our own, we are cursed…or blessed…with our fiendish blood. Most people do not make much differentiation between ourselves and our more destructive ilk, and because of that, few of us walk the streets freely, preferring disguise or solitude. I am fortunate that my unique heritage is easy to conceal, others of my kind are singled out because of their traits, though some are bold enough to show off their heritage. We just want to live out our lives like most people, if my kin are known for their evil acts in other lands it's mostly out of desperation, being forced to take a path in life because there is no other."

Nahbob coughed. "Are you telling me that Tieflings in Grom are a more enlightened sort? That only in 'backward' lands like Vinraj or Thyatis that they form demon worshipping cults, or that they are mostly found in the thieves quarters in most major cities, lurking in the shadows that they see so clearly through."

The Baroness grinned widely. "Why yes. I am saying that. Tieflings in Grom were no different from the ones in other lands, but after the Zax laws a hundred years ago, there has been a dramatic shift in their place in society. Now they are cobblers, bakers, soldiers, and even...baronesses. I'm not saying that all hate and misconception to my people are gone, having horns on your head, scales, or hooved feet tend to single one self out, but we've been given a chance to integrate into society and many of us have taken that path."

Javindar grunted at the name Zax. He wasn't sure if he was a Tiefling but it made sense that he was. He was known to have orange skin and ability to produce flame from his hands at will. A great hero that defeated giants and barbarians, and supposedly saved the world from some sort of terrible winter orb. He retired to the western Vinraj sea with the miraculous iron boat Acheron and was known to be a duelist without peer. Though he never encountered the man himself, his father had, and he was quite impressed with the man and had even hired him as a privateer to keep the trade routes safe. He had heard he passed away decades ago though, but the legacy of his vessel still lives on under Sealord Darwen.

"So, your 'heritage' aside, what can you tell us about the Black Scrolls, and Holy Sampada?" asked Javindar. While he had slain hundreds of Asuras and bore them no love, he was a holy warrior of Puranas and he had his duty. If not for his honor's sake then for Whelp's. She had died on this quest, and he was here to see it through.

"Sir, can we trust her?" warned Nahbob. "She has demon blood, most likely that of a Succubus, Erinyes or perhaps one of those Div Pairakas in her. Regardless of what she says, all they do is seduce and corrupt."

Baroness Stille took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "We're not still hung up on the horns and blue hair thing are we? If we had met under other circumstances, I would simply ignore you and go back to my books, but there are greater things at stake other than my pride. What can I do to make you trust…"

Javindar signalled his servant to stand down …again….but this time with greater force and displeasure. He would have agreed with Nahbob under normal circumstances, but she was right, there were greater things at stake. Holy Sampada's safety and Whelp's memory. He would not want her to die in vain, because he could not resist slaying a demon.

"Let her speak Nahbob. The Baroness had plenty of opportunity to strike us down if she wanted to. In my room, during the battle, and our parlay with the demons in the hold while we were distracted. I've seen what her magic could do. We will hear her out."

The Baroness and Nahbob both looked at Javindar with surprise.

"You are not what I expected," smiled the Baroness. "The letters I received from Sammy painted you as much more pig headed. I suppose even the holy Sahdevi of Puranas can be wrong."

Nahbob snorted at that comment but quickly regained his composure when Javindar shot him a withering look.

"Well, there's no time to waste. I knew how dangerous the situation was, but the abduction of Sammy has made things much more dire," she said as she began to march out of the hold. Javindar wasn't sure if he was to follow, but she paused and waved him towards her. He wanted to check on his spider monkey, but that would have to wait.

" I need to contact my Uncle Frank, hopefully he's not drunk somewhere in some bar on the Astral. I can probably count on Surry if she's not busy with one of her experiments or fooling around with that big ole new husband of hers. It wouldn't hurt to call the 'Dragon Queen' of the west, but I'm not sure if she'll respond. Her master and I parted on bad terms. She might hold a grudge. Who knows where mother is, but I'll leave a message in the usual places for her. The Knights of Winter and the Champions of the North need to be alerted as well, I'll get Nymk on that. Ymir is always on call, but I'm not sure how her mercenaries are useful in this situation," she listed off as she walked across the deck, slid down the gang plank and walked down the dock. "I guess I'll explain the situation on the way to my godfather's place, or wait…. better yet let's go to Edmund's. He's the most useful right now. "

"She's putting on airs," sniffed Nahbob in a low voice behind Javindar.

Javindar agreed. He wasn't sure what she was saying, but he guessed she was listing off her contacts in an attempt to impress him. So far, he hadn't heard of anybody she listed save the 'Dragon Queen' and this Ymir person. The Dragon Queen was more of a myth than a person. A Kitsune knight of things. She supposedly had a dozen red dragons at her command, most likely charmed by her foxy powers. Red dragons were fierce legendary creatures that made even Efreeti cower. They were rare in Vinraj, but Javindar heard tales of how a single one of those beasts could lay waste to a city and the surrounding lands. Luckily they were not known to operate in large groups, like the band this Dragon Queen supposedly had gathered. He had heard of her stories in Ghatta, about how she toppled a flying mountain and other ridiculous feats and simply dismissed her entire existence as a tall tale. Ymir the Golden General on the other hand was someone he had heard of. A dwarf general that sold her troops for the right place. The Vinraj alliance considered her services during the recent Asura invasion, but decided she was too far away and wouldn't have arrived in time.

"Wait," said the Baroness as she suddenly stopped. "I just realized something. When is the next eclipse in your lands?"

Javindar shrugged as he turned to Nahbob. This was more his specialty.

"Roughly three months."

"Hmmm….this is not good. Our timeline is much shorter than I anticipated," she said as she weaved through the busy dock traffic. Javindar almost fell behind, but he simply pushed some urchins out of his path. As he caught up to the Baroness, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw his servant with his belt pouch in his hand.

"Damn thieves are everywhere," swore Nahbob.

"Before we continue," protested Javindar. "You said you would explain the Black Scrolls and Holy Sampada?"

The Baroness stopped and turned to Javindar. "Forgive me, I am rushing things aren't I. I suppose you need an explanation before we continue." With that, she scanned the street and pointed to a small tavern. It was dark outside, past their dinner crowd rush, and the trio easily found seating. Javindar frowned at the quality of the establishment, but he found their wine agreeable.

"It's a long story," began the Baroness." However, let me ask you a question. Do you believe in fate? Do you feel your place in destiny?"


	28. Chapter 28

As Rina drove the wagon towards Ramsford, Jimmy stared once more at the large slowly swaying legs jutting out of the ground.

What could have done this without the aid of magic?

The Vinraji were out of the question. While their shaitains and mystics were noted for their battle magic, their interference could be ruled out due to the anti magical nature of the golem. Besides, from his brief experience with them in Vinraj, Jimmy knew that surprise attacks were not a part of their culture, everything they did there were rules too, if they wanted to attack Grom they would have declared it first.

He could definitively rule out lower planar interference. Demons were strong but most lacked the raw muscle power to slam an iron golem head first into the ground. While Balors, Pitfiends, Nycadaemons, Goristos and most Demon Princes could easily accomplish this feat of strength, Jimmy highly doubt they were responsible. Given his knack for literally sniffing out demons, the lack of a strong odor from such creatures was absent. Only the faint shadow demon smell emanating from his drunken master Martinez was detectable, and he highly doubt those wispy creatures could do such a thing.

Perhaps a dragon? Maybe but unlikely. Though the great scaled beasts were sufficiently powerful, they mostly kept to themselves in the Wyrmsteeth range, or further north in the Polar Wastelands. Also, while smaller dragons could be coerced or even paid to work for humanoids, an ancient specimen like the one that would be required to flip an iron golem, would never willing work for anyone but themselves. He heard that his good friend Keeta had took a few dragon whelps, or most likely pseudo dragons or mountain drakes, under her wing, but he doubt anyone could have something like an ancient dragon under their sway.

A giant? Possibly, but it was definitely wasn't one of the 'smaller' ones like an ogre, verbeeg, or even a hill giant. Fire or frost giants did not have the physical strength to scoop up a golem and slam it head first into the bedrock but a tribe of them might be able to, but even then how did such a mob run away so fast? Jimmy had little experience with stone giants, but heard they were very strong for their size. Maybe one dug a bit pit and and the golem flipped over into it before the giant buried him. Thad made sense, but didn't explain the great shadow that Lieutenant Hartley saw. Cloud or storm giants definitely have the strength and they might have ascended to the skies after the deed with their magic. While a golem was immune to most magic, that didn't mean it could stop others from using it.

Maybe it was something more exotic like a demigod. A titan in human form. One of those legendary heroes that walked the earth amongst mortals. The Mighty Zug, Sampson, Kirk McDunn, the Dancer of the Dragon Flames, and even old King Alphonso were said to be demigods. A being that transcended being a normal hero, though in the case of King Alphonso most considered him closer to a villain than a hero. Jimmy didn't know any personally but he was told tales of them by the Baroness. While their powers were extensive, iron-golem-lifting-strength was definitely one of them. He also heard that most of them were given the powers by a deity of some sort, or in some cases were tied to the mortal realms by an artifact. The Dancer's powers were said to be tied to her always hungry blade, while Sampson's was said to have his tied to the mystic Bright Mace. They were more the artifact's slaves than their owners, but Jimmy wasn't about to say that to one of their faces if he the pleasure of meeting one of them.

No, the demigod idea was interesting, but Jimmy thought the giant hypothesis was better. Given the mountains along the coast, a big ole cloud giant could easily descend from the sky, body slam the golem before retreating back into them. Yes, that must be it. The Vinraj ships that arrived at Ramsford in large numbers, attracted the attention of the giants. When the saw the golems, they decided to drive them into the stone to prove a point. And while Cloud Giants weren't known for the benevolent natures, they weren't overly aggressive like other giants, so when they saw nothing important was going on they must have retreated to their mountain hideaways.

"What are you thinking?" asked Rina, interrupting Jimmy's long and bizarre thought process.

"Oh nothing important, just guessing what could have done that to the golem."

"It was probably a dragon. One of the more powerful varieties, like a red or gold," said Rina after a brief pause.

Jimmy chuckled. It was adorable how this mine guard that had fallen for his old drunken master thought it was a dragon. He simply nodded and pointed to the town. "We're going to town to look for Chloe. We'll be posing as merchants, possibly as husband and wife since even the guards seem to think that." With that he shuffled closer to Rina, and gave her a mock hug.

"Oh," frowned Rina as she cringed at his embrace. She then glanced at the back of the wagon."And what are we supposed to be selling? Empty bottles, dirty blankets?"

Jimmy shook his head. While all the elaborate scams were more Chloe's thing, he did learn a thing or two from his time with the Dwarven Teamsters. "No, we're here to pick up goods from a …errmm…Master Under…err…coast. Master Undercoast. If someone asks about him, say you don't know where he is but he should be arriving soon."

Rina suppressed a laugh."Undercoast? Okay, whatever. You're in charge."

Jimmy ignored her as she steered the wagon down the mountain trail. He expected the place to be crowded full of merchants when they arrived, but they were spaced quite sparsely around the town's surrounding fields and beaches.

"I need you to act busy, do some cleaning or something, while I scout out the town."

"Umm, who should I say I am if anyone asks?"

Jimmy shrugged. He took one last look at the unconscious form of Martinez, before hopping off the cart. "It doesn't matter, make up a name, but be sure its common enough to not raise their suspicions."

"Aren't they foreigners? How would they know what's common or not?"

Jimmy scratched his head.

Rina didn't seem to please with his response, but Jimmy ignored her as he made his way into town. His goal was to find Chloe, and if he had a chance, do some scouting for Hartley, before packing up and finally heading to Grom City. Given his ability to hide in shadows, and even hide in plain sight if he wanted to, it shouldn't be a problem, but there was no telling what sort of trouble his partner had gotten herself into.

As Jimmy entered the town, he noticed several merchants had set up stalls and were hawking their goods. Everything from pottery, jewelry, and even local crafts were being sold to the foreigners. What was surprising were that these 'invaders' were not the standard Vinraji one expected to encounter. They weren't Nashputtians, Ghatians, or even Emeriates from one of the Sultanates. They were Khanians. Savages, akin to the Orcs in Grom. During his brief stay in Vinraj he heard of how these horse warriors had devastated the east and were barely stopped by a coalition of several nations. What were they doing on boats so far west?

The Khanians were attired in their lammelar armor, typically adorned with plumes of hair off horses or more exotic beasts. They were a short, swarthy people, often walking bow legged. Each was attired with one of their infamous great bows and either a saber or a riding spear. To the Khanian's credit, Jimmy expected them to literally bully and grab what they wanted, but the Horselords seem to que up in an orderly fashion to buy their wares. Jimmy noted that they didn't seem impressed with the jewelry and other high end goods, and went for the novelty items and locally crafted wares. And of course the ales, and wines. Jimmy saw there was a large line up of them near one of the wine merchants, and his business seemed nonstop.

Jimmy also noted that almost none of the Khanians spoke the Common tongue of the west, but they seem adept at haggling through finger pointing though most carried a small abacus to perform their transactions. Most likely a skill learned from all the foreign lands they had conquered.

The Khanians were not the savages that he expected, but that still didn't explain their presence here. Were they mercenaries? Did someone else procure this small army? Though they seemed more suited to an open plains battle than one at sea. The last he heard, they had made peace with the rest of Vinraj after a single loss. He wasn't sure about the politics of the situation but he guessed they might have bought these warships from their new allies, with all their plunder.

Though Jimmy's comprehension of the Vedic tongue was passable at best, he listened in to the Khanians to try to make sense of the situation.

"This wine is not bad Khatuk."

"The women here are ugly and fat. I'm missing those painted whores back in Rokogan."

"It's good to stretch my legs."

"Where's Prince Vleda?"

Jimmy tried to act casually as he wandered the market filtering through the conversations. Prince Vleda? He never heard of him, but assumed that he was important. He scanned around the make shift common square for another ten minutes, and saw no sign of anyone that looked like said Prince. While some of the Khanians looked more impressive and battle hardened than others, few exhibited any properties that would designate them as a prince.

When he was certain that this Prince or Chloe wasn't anywhere near the market stalls, Jimmy decided to head for the harbor. Before he got there, he was distracted by several horses, local nags and draft horses actually, that were being raced through the streets, much to the cheers and hollers of the Khanians watching. Though these animals were ill suited to race, their Horselord riders drove and whipped them relentlessly to provide a competitive although silly race. Beyond that, there seemed to be another crowd, shooting arrows at a piece of hide stuck on a pole.

While the crossbow was his forte, Jimmy was impressed at the range and accuracy of the great recurve bows that the nomads used. They easily hit the target squarely from two hundred yards, and were now backing up another fifty. One group began marching towards the new point, but another group seemed to linger at the first shooting spot.

Jimmy was about to dismiss them, when he noticed a young man in silver lammelar armor, arguing with an old wizard looking fellow in golden robes amongst the second group. While his hearing was superb, he wasn't sure what they were saying over the crowd of Khanians gathered around him. Jimmy easily slipped past the crowd and placed himself near the pair.

"Leave me to my contests," said the younger man. "I need a break from chasing that Ghatian dog. I care not for your fanciful tales of titans stalking the earth."

"But Prince Vleda," protested the older man in a Khitian accent. "It has been centuries since I last encountered one, but I sense one now. An immortal is nearby, and it might bear us ill will."

Centuries? Immortal? Was this old man an elf of some sort? But more importantly, was there an actual demigod stalking this town? Could this being be the one that flipped the golem?

"If there is an immortal, deal with him," commanded Prince Vleda as he tested his bow while marching towards the new shooting point. "I trust your magic Aurumgar."

"I sense his presence, but I cannot pinpoint his exact location," said Aurumgar as he shook his head. When the Prince waved his hand at him dismissively the old man lowered his shoulders and sighed. "Very well, I'll take a troop of men and patrol this town while you…entertain yourself."

"Hey you girls gonna take all day or are we gonna shoot," shouted a high feminine voice in the western common tongue from the first crowd. "My boy Martinez is ready to take your gold."

Chloe? Martinez? Jimmy blinked and scanned the other crowd, and sure enough, hidden behind a crowd of cheering Khanians, were his missing partner, his drunken master, and a very worried and annoyed looking Rina.

"What the hell Chloe?" shouted Jimmy as he marched towards her. "We have to get to Grom City, and I find you ….errr what in Nonak are you doing?"

The young girl grinned ear to ear, and responded with a large jingling bag. Then she pointed at the staggering form of Martinez who swayed back and forth while barely holding on to his crossbow. A Khanian tossed him a cheap bottle of wine, which Martinez quickly snatched out of the air and began to chug, much to the cheers of the surrounding Khanians.

"I've heard of Drunken Boxing, but not Drunken Archery!" laughed the wine tossing Horselord.

"I tried to stop her, but she was really insistent," protested a very distressed looking Rina.

"Oh hey Juimmmmy, hic, I haven't seen you in a while," said Martinez as he staggered in a circle before snapping his crossbow up and shooting. The bolt wizzed straight through the second group, narrowly missing the Prince before striking the hide staked to the pole roughly two hundred and fifty yards away.

The Khanians from both groups cheered. Jimmy expected the Prince to be furious at the near miss, but the young man took it in good humor and tapped his head with two of his fingers before twisting around in lightning speed and shooting his own arrow in a thunderous shot, piercing Martinez's bolt in the process.

"Wow, you're good, hic. I bet yerr as good as my boy Jimmmiuz here," said Martinez as he patted Jimmy's back."He's good with the Xbow, prolly ..hic…better than me." The old man then swayed a little too much to the side and toppled over like a dead fish. Rina attempted to grab him, but he was too far away. Jimmy's old master landed unceremoniously on the street to the cheers of the Khanians.

"Looks, like Prince Vleda wins due to forfeit," sighed Chloe as she began exchanging coins from the crowd for what seemed like tokens of some sort, while Rina fretted over Martinez in the background.

"No," said the Prince as he pointed at Jimmy. "The Drunkard said this man is his son and is a worthy challenge. We shall continue this contest at fifty more paces."

"Err wait," protested Jimmy. "I'm just a simple merchant, Mister…err….Undercoast, my wife here will confirm this." He said while hugging Rina.

"Master Undercoast is supposed to be our boss," whispered Rina. "You're mister Beercoast."

"Beercoast?"

"You said I could pick our name."

"Errr…I mean, Mister Beercoast. I couldn't possibly challenge you," said Jimmy as his eyes darted around for an escape.

The Prince sighed with a disappointed look on his face. "I suppose you are right. No one in this barbaric land could challenge I, Prince Vleda of the Iron Horde. Even in my homeland, only that idiot Bey from Ghata could be said to my equal."

Jimmy paused his ears burned. "Prince Javindar? That fool?"

Vleda laughed. "Oh a traveler I see? I see that you've heard of him."

Jimmy should have walked away at this point, but it was too much. To be compared with that bastard who stole Sammy from him, turn her against him, he couldn't take it. Subterfuge be damned, he flicked his wrist and a crossbow leaped to his hands. He snapped a shot, and nailed the post. Though his bolt didn't split Vleda's arrow, it was almost parallel with his. "Let's make it a hundred more paces," he said to the cheering crowd.

The contest did not go as long as Jimmy anticipated. Vleda missed one of his shots at three hundred and fifty yards, and it was called at that. Jimmy expected the man to rant or rave, or complain about the sudden change in the wind, but the Prince was unexpectedly good nature about it, and even invited their group to the local inn to dine with him.

Knowing that one doesn't simply refuse a Prince's dinner invitation, even a foreign one, Jimmy agreed. Much to the prodding and then delight of Chloe.

"Ooohh…I've never dined with a head of state before," beamed his very happy and now very rich partner as she rudely counted her coins at the table.

"I see you bet on me," noted Jimmy. "Shouldn't I get a split of the coin?"

"Bet on you? Pfffttt…as if. I made a side bet on Prince Vleda. I watched him earlier, and I'm sure he would have you beat. If anything, you owe me for that lost bet," sniffed Chloe.

Jimmy was puzzled. "If you bet on him, then what's with the bag of coin?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Like five years with the Teamsters and you still don't know what a Grom book is? That's when the odds maker, me, manipulates the payouts to the bets so that it doesn't matter who wins, I still make money. It's not easy, and the margins are small, but it's a volume game. The more money is put down, the more I make. It's practically like banking."

Jimmy shrugged, and turned his attention to Martinez and Rina. The young guard girl was doting on his old master, carefully keeping him in a lightly inebriated state, but not so much he would fall unconscious. Jimmy thought she took the news about the shadow demons, and his master's unique method of handling them well.

"That's quite the interesting group you have there, Mister Beercoast. I didn't think polygamy was allowed in your barbaric nation," commented Vleda as he took a big bite out of what appeared to be a lamb haunch.

"Mister Beercoast? Oh..you mean me. Err yeah…what? Polygamy?" Jimmy turned and saw Chloe bat her eyelashes at him, before returning back to her coins. He then looked at Rina, who sheepishly shrugged before returning back to Martinez.

"It must be hard to keep two young wives fed. Especially as a merchant with no wares," said the Prince. Jimmy noted Vleda understood common quite well, probably better than he did Vedic.

"Err, I'm not sure what you're getting at," said Jimmy. His hands were on the table, but he could easily reach his blades if things turned south. There were a dozen Khanians in the room, but he guessed between the four of them they could easily break out if pressed.

"Let me get to the point," said the Prince. "I'm in a foreign land, carefully watched by the Grommish fleet. I'm not blind, I see their boats beyond the harbor, and I know there's a detachment of them in the mountains nearby. They won't let me, fulfill my duty."

"Which is?" asked Jimmy, his interest piqued.

"It is a matter of honor. My father's honor was trampled on during the last Rahu's day."

"Rahu day?" asked Chloe, chiming in.

"Yes…you call it..an eclipse. Yes that's it. During the last Rahu day, a great horde of Asuras, or demons in your tongue, invaded the mortal realms, and the combined forces of Vinraj did battle with them. My father, Vaidya Khan faced the bulk of the enemy on the flank, but somehow that walking worm Bey Javindar took credit for the victory," said Prince Vleda, spitting out the Ghatian name. "I was incensed at this outrage when I found out a few days later, and I…"

"wait…where were you during the battle if you found out a few days later?" interrupted Jimmy.

Vleda scowled as Jimmy inched his hands closer to his side, but the Prince relented and sighed. "I was on a deep scouting mission with my elite guard. To make sure the Asuras were not up to any tricks, but it seems that the magical wards weaved by Holy Sampada held, except at the entry point to Abaddon, the Asura's realm. "

Jimmy's heart skipped at the mention of Sammy. He wanted to ask how she was doing, but remained silent.

"Hey, is that Sampada person the same as your Princess Sammy? "asked Chloe. "The Banana grove gal?"

Jimmy grew red but did not answer, he didn't even correct her to about it being a mango grove. He saw Prince Vleda and Rina both give him a curious stare.

"Same one. Tall gal, good heart, pretty decent with the spear," said Martinez in his one lucid moment before falling back to his drink.

"Err…don't listen to him," laughed Jimmy uneasily. "He's obviously drunk."

Vleda nodded and continued. "As I was saying, I was furious when I found out about Javindar's act, and I sent a challenge to him. A duel. The little desert snake ignored my summons, and decided to flee the country, taking his fastest warship with him. All on the pretex of some grand quest. Could you imagine? Unfortunately for him, my people had been purchasing their old…what's the term…moth balled ships, and I set out to corner my prey and force him to battle me. "

Jimmy wasn't surprised at the Prince's narrative. He had heard the Steppe people were very big on honor. Well, they were big on honor now. They were sort of a chameleon race with little culture of their own outside their warrior traditions. They did have a knack of absorbing traditions and ideas from their conquered peoples, which made integration much smoother. He guessed that some of the ultra-honorable traditions of the Warlords of Wa must have rubbed off on him.

"It was not an easy journey to get here. My people are not a sea faring race, and we ran out of supplies and rowers a few times. Fortunately, we were able to resupply on some of the islands along the way, but even then we were beset by armies of island savages and frog men. We cornered the Prince once, during our chase, but he gave us the slip, though not before we found out that he employed demons amongst his ranks."

"Prince Javindar uses demons? " asked Jimmy in shock. While he did not like the man, he found it hard to believe that the pride of Vedic nobility would stoop to employing demons.

Vleda nodded. "Aye, shape changed ones that took the shape of his crew members. We captured one when we clashed with his ship the Golden Eagle and my man Aurumgar shackled her to contain her power as we interrogated her. She escaped during a frogman raid but we were able to retain some of her effects."

Jimmy was curious about the validity of the Prince's statement. He was still unsure if Bey Javindar would consort with demons willingly. Given his profession, he knew that there were many creatures that looked like demons, and because of the Prince's description of shapechangers, it might have simply be a doppelganger or some polymorphing fey spirit similar to Chloe. "Demons are a bit of my specialty, may I examine some of the demon's items if you still have them? Or even anything it touched. It's bed sheets, utensils it used, anything it made contact with."

Vleda raised an eyebrow, before summoning one his guards to retrieve said items. "You have many skills for a merchant Mister Beercoast."

"Well, we are in the lands of the Demon King. It's best to be prepared."

"While my guard returns, let me continue with my offer. I'm not entirely certain of your profession, but I'm a stranger in a very strange land. I do not sense hostility in you. Instead, I sense a sort of kinship. My people place a very high honor on skilled archers and given your skill you seem like one that can be depended on, a person of quality, and our mutual hatred for Bey Javindar means that I can trust you. I am not sure of how he wronged you, but I will give you a chance to make amends for it."

"You think this guy is in Grom, and since your movements are restricted here and you have no idea where to look, you want us to find him and whack him?" asked Chloe, almost jumping out of her seat. "That's our specialty."

"Your first wife seems very enthusiastic," smiled Vleda.

"Let me discuss this with my …err wife first," said Jimmy as he waved Chloe down.

As the two retreated to a different table, Chloe grabbed Jimmy and dragged him down to her level with a strength that surprised him. "What's your problem. This guy is a Prince, and he's loaded. Just look at the coin his troops are throwing around. Also, Hoaglie has always wanted to get a foot into Vedic, and what better opportunity than doing a favor for a Prince. That's win win right there."

Jimmy brushed her hand aside with an unexpectedly strong twist of his own at her wrists.

"Oww"

"Butting into foreign affairs is always risky business. I don't like this Javindar guy, but that's no reason to ….whack …him. That's something more the Black Hand or the White Lotus' alley, not the Dwarven Teamsters."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "If there's coin invovled the Teamsters are involved. Also, when did you start getting morals. We're Dwarven Teamsters, the most feared mob in Grom. We don't need outside contractors to do this. I don't know where this Bay asshole is, but when we get to Grom City, I'll spread the word to our little network, and we'll bag him in no time. Besides, you heard the man, he's consorting with demons. He probably has your woman under some sort of demon magic. What better reason to take him out?"

Jimmy pondered this. Shaking down guys behind on their gambling debts, or running out some rival gang members from town was one thing, but he's never done full on assassination before. He knew the Dwarven Teamsters were certainly capable of such a thing, but he wondered if he was up to the task. Also, he was not fully convinced that Javindar was employing demons. His doppelganger theory still held, and if the Prince still have some of the creature's items, then he could narrow the species down. His nose was that good. For all he knew, it might have been simply a tiefling that tried to hide his heritage. The creature unfortunately got captured, and the word demon was tossed around.

"Ahh, my servant arrives," said Prince Vleda as one of his soldiers returned with a crude sack.

Both Jimmy recoiled from the stench as the bag was opened and several items were poured onto the table. A pin, a small glass bottle, and some scraps of clothing that looked Ghatian in design.

Both Jimmy and Martinez, now surprisingly lucid once again, examined the items carefully.

"The scent is recent and stong, a couple weeks most likely," said Martinez.

"I smell Succubus on the pin, Marilith on the rags, and…and Rakshasa on the bottle...as well as some Vedic perfumes though I'm not sure. "spat Jimmy. While he could identify demons easily, other creatures and scents he could detect but he had trouble with identifying. He had fought several Succubus and at least two Mariliths in the past, but had only encountered a Rakshasa once. Still, even that lone encounter, seared the scent of those vile shapeshifting creatures into his memory forever.

"The Succubus smell is very raw and strong, and the Marilith's is overpowering, perhaps an augmented one, or even a general or a greater specimen," noted Martinez. While his master's nose for demons was quite acute, it wasn't as strong as Jimmy's. Jimmy took the time to examine them again and nodded in agreement with his old master.

As Jimmy examined the items, it dawned on him that Chloe might be right. Was Bey Javindar actually working with demons? It seemed unlikely, but he detected no deception from Vleda. In fact, if this was a ploy to trick him, it was a very elaborate and impromptu trick. They would have no way of knowing his ability to smell demons. Would they? Also, while the Prince seemed like a man that could mask a lie, he doubt his men had the same ability. If he questioned them, he was sure he could find the truth, but given how they've agreed with the Prince's statements he found that hardly necessary. Also, the thought that Sammy might have left him through no fault of his own seemed to make more and more sense. His ability to detect demons wasn't as refined back then as it was now, could it be he missed the smell of enchantment on her. Did he fail her? Would he fail her again?

"So, can I count on you to bring Javindar to justice?" asked Vleda.

"If we see him, we'll send you his demon worshipping head," said Jimmy grimly. Chloe seemed shocked at his answer but slapped his back in approval.

"As you can imagine, I need a degree of discretion on your part. Would you mind if I summon Aurumgar from his immortal hunting to place a …what do you call it…a geas spell on you?" asked the Prince.

Martinez let out a loud burp and then shrugged. "You can if you want, but it won't work on me and the boy," he then eyed Rina who cringed at the mention of the Prince's servant and his spells, and chuckled. "I'm not even sure if it'll work on Rina, but you can try. That leaves the wood girl, but that's a waste of a spell. She's prolly the most discrete amongst us."

"Excellent, I'll make arrangements with your first wife on terms of payment," smiled Vleda. "You can keep the Asura's items to better track her, and do with them as you wish afterwards. My reward to you for besting me at archery. Until then, good hunting to you."

Jimmy nodded. He wasn't sure if he was to shake his hand but that didn't matter. Finally there was something to get him excited about.


	29. Chapter 29

"Welcome to my island," said a withered voice from the shadows. "You'll be joining your friends soon."

"What do you want? Where is the crew of the ship? " asked Whelp towards the waiting shadows.

Kalikekeztra wasn't sure if the withered voice was offering an invitation or initiating a threat, but it didn't matter. She didn't like the tone of his voice, and it had been a while since she tasted violence. Like a match, her instincts were suddenly lit. The song of blood filled her veins as fire and destruction clouded her vision. She leaped at the first shadow, even as Whelp attempted to talk to them, cutlass raised above in a wide overhead swing, as she kept her gaff hook ready at her side.

Keke wasn't sure what she would encounter, but it didn't matter. Her blade came crashing down onto a strange greyish humanoid's head. Shards of bone, blood, and slime splattered her, even as she landed a powerful knee onto the large creature's chest, followed by a quick swipe of her hook across the monster's neck even before it fell reeling backwards.

To the creature's credit, it attempted to swat her with its long claws, but Keke was too quick. One of the claws she ducked, while the monster's other hand wielded a large tangle of fiber which weighed down its movements allowing her to easily slip past.

"Watch out, they have nets!" she shouted to Whelp, though both the sight and sounds of the warrior woman was obscured by the mists by now. Keke thought it prudent to duck back to her companion so they could fight back to back or at least support each other in battle, but another net similar to the one she just warned about, burst from the mists at her side unfolding and threatening to trap her.

A lesser Asura would have been entangled and at these slimy humanoid's mercy, but Kalikekeztra was lightning incarnate. She dashed towards the center of the net, slashing a cross pattern with her cutlass, before rolling quickly into a ball, crashing through the mesh and into the thigh of one of her attackers.

While Keke bounced off her very solid opponent and landed flat on her behind, her opponent was stunned or perhaps confused by the recklessness of her attack, allowing her to recover and spin with both arms outstretched, slicing the creature's calf and tearing at his tendons.

Her opponent made some sort of loud gurgling sound, a warcry perhaps? before it clutched at its leg as it toppled over. Keke skipped towards her foe, effortless switching her hook for a belaying pin and finished it off with a cruel smash to the face.

Though she saw more movement in the mists, she took a moment to survey her foe. It was a large creature, similar to a hairless ogre, but covered in slime and bore some minor fish like characteristics like gills, fins, and some spots of scales. Were they merrow? Aquatic ogres that roamed the seas. Perhaps Sahuagin? Sharkmen known known for their propensity to breed oversized mutants. The degenerate Kuo Toa? No they had much larger eyes and their slime would be much stickier than the gunk that this creature had splattered her with.

Before Keke could determine what these creatures were, her opponents charged again. While her vision was both keen and magically enhanced, the strange mists blocked her foes' movements until the last second. A large driftwood club came crashing behind her, narrowly missing, while she barely leaped over a great coral tipped spear aiming for her legs.

Keke roared. Half in anger and half in delight, as her fury consumed her. This was going to be a great battle. The strange slimy fish ogres, were taken back by her wrath, even as she spun again, smashing her pin into one of her attacker's head while slashing at the arm of the other. Neither blow was fatal, but her attackers seemed unsure of what to do against this strange spinning and slicing creature. The one who's arm was slashed took little damage, its slime seemed to seal its wound even as it stumbled out of Keke's range, however the one struck by the pin, dropped its club and seemed dazed by her attack.

Keke wanted to jump on the creature and tear its throat out with her fangs, but despite her demonic power she didn't trust the strength of this mortal body's teeth. Instead she leaped at its head, striking it solidly with her knee, stunning it again. As the creature fell on its haunches in an attempt to recover, she then drew back her cutlass and stabbed the beast straight through the face.

While her strike was true, quickly ending the fish ogre's life, to her disappointment her blade was stuck inside the monster's thick skull. At first she thought it was the monster's slime gripping her weapon, but she quickly realized it was the shoddy nature of her weapon. It's poorly maintained nicks and dents got stuck in the mass of bone and viscera of her opponent's skull, and though she could have worked it out eventually she opted to drop it instead and drew her whip, lashing it wildly at the remaining shadowy mists that surrounded her.

Though she could not see her foes clearly, muffled cried of pains told her that not all her strikes missed. While the whip was a poor weapon for a heated battle, it was a good tool to harass her foes, and Keke figured that was what she needed right now. Given that her opponents could sense or possibly see where she was, and she could only react when they attacked, it seemed like a good tactic to keep her foes off balance, allowing her to fight a few at a time until she could find Whelp.

As she cracked the whip again at the shadows, three more of the fish ogres disproved her theory as they charged towards her from all angles in a semi coordinated attack. One was unarmed, relying on its long claws, the other was the one carrying the spear that she wounded earlier, while the last used a ridiculous two handed club that resembled a stone pillar. Keke leaned back, dodging the spear once again, while shooting her foot out and smashing the creature's knee. Though the force of her blow wasn't enough to break its bone, it did have the desire effect to send it crashing to the ground. The one with the pillar as a club attempted an overhead chop like the one she used earlier, but Keke managed to block it with her club, dropping her whip and using both hands to resist it. The strength of the monster however was overwhelming. Its strengthened threatened to overpower her and bowl her over, but it merely buckled her stance. Keke held her ground and summoning all her demonic power and managed to push the creature's weapon back. As the creature readied for another strike, Keke darted forward, striking the monster hard in the gut with a club. The fish ogre bent over from the strike, clutching its stomach in pain, even as Keke landed her other club squarely on its ridge nose.

The beast bellowed as it fell to the ground, babbling in pain. Keke attempted to finish it off with a shot to the back of its skull, but the clawed ogre jumped in and interrupted her attack with two slashes to her side. While Keke managed to dodge one swipe, another tore at her arm and would have probably severed her wrist except for the cursed manacles that bound her. The heavy iron braclets stopped the attack and even snapped one of the monster's long nails off. Keke and the ogre were both surprised at the turn of events, but Keke was the first to recover. She smiled at her good fortune and smashed the heavy manacle towards the creature's head even as the ogre pressed its attack with another slash at her gut.

As the ogre flayed wildly, she picked up her whip and slipped behind it. Before the monster could recover she coiled her whip around its thick slimy neck. Giving both ends of the whip a quick twist, she tightened her hold and pressed herself against its back for leverage. The ogre thrashed about trying to dislodge her, but this was Keke's specialty, she would not falter. Though she often used her own snake like torso to coil about her enemy, the principal was the same for using the whip. Weather its struggles, cut off its air, and watch her victim suffer.

Before Keke could finish off the clawed ogre, the spear ogre that was wounded earlier finally recovered and positioned itself for a strike. It jabbed directly at Keke, but she was readied for it. She simply shuffled in a half circle, swinging her gurgling foe in the way as a shield. Though she didn't see exactly what happened, her trapped victim's shuddered briefly before going limp. As her meat shield fell to the ground, Keke rolled to the side, using its body as cover and sprang to the attack once again.

The ogre creature to its credit saw through her ruse and jabbed its spear directly at her. The ogre's blow was true and lifted Keke off the ground with its force, but she managed to stay on her feet by grabbing onto the spear. She then wrapped the remaining portion of her manacle's chain around the weapon's haft and pulled. While the ogre was stronger than Keke, demonic strength or not, her surprise attack caught it off guard as she unexpectedly yanked the trapped spear out of its hands. Seizing the initiative, she smashed the ogre's chin with her other heavy manacle, snapping its head backwards in another spray of slime.

She readied for another strike, but she didn't need it as the ogre stiffened and fell with a muffled thud on the ground.

As Keke seethed over her fallen opponents, she glanced down at where the ogre had struck her. She had taken a pretty deep slash to her arm from the claw ogre earlier, but the spear had made a gory mess of her side. It was a fatal wound. She could feel pain wrack her mortal body, but she remained standing…for now. She wasn't sure if it was her caged demonic power or perhaps the pure adrenaline and ecstasy of combat that kept her standing.

As she waited for another opponent, the din of slaughter began to leave her, and she felt her knees go weak. Her mortal body had reached its limits. She refused to fall though, and simply grabbed the spear she had tugged away and leaned on it for support. It was too big for her to easily wield, but she didn't care. She just wanted to face death standing on her feet.

She was still unclear what would happen if she was to die right now. Typically a demon would be banished back to the Abyss or Abaddon if it was slain on the Prime planes, becoming one with the plane or perhaps rebirthed as one or multiple larvae. Most evil denizens become nothing but primal chaos matter, being reformed on a whim by the plane or its demonic lord, but greater demons like herself through sheer force of will could reform themselves from the primordial mass. However, given that she was both trapped in a mortal's shell, her power sealed away by some uniquely powerful arcane manacles, and of course the magical inhibiting mists that surrounded her, she did not like her chances of coming back. In fact as she continued to bleed and began losing her strength, she slowly slipped down from her spear. She faced the very real prospect of her own mortality. Was she going to die? Was this the end of Kalikekeztra? General of Abaddon, and slayer of hordes? Would she be sent to some deeper unknown pit to be tormented or simply cease to exist when this body died?

Oddly, she felt no fear for what was to come, but she did find herself consumed by an odd emotion. Regret. As her vision faded, she wanted to hold her scimitar one more time, to remember the golden haired Archon that danced on the edge of her memory, to feel his embrace once more before….

"There you are Keke," said Whelp as she ran to her side. "Look at this mess. They were everywhere and I couldn't see you. I had to deal with two, but there's like a half dozen here. Holy Puranas, look at that wound….hang on."

In an instant, the pain was gone and Keke found her strength fully recovered. She looked at Whelp in shock. While Divine magic was not unheard of in the lower plane, most evil clerics she had the displeasure of working with concentrated on summoning hordes of undead or sheer destructive spells. She had encountered healing magic from evil priests before, but not of this magnitude. At best they could cure perhaps light or moderate wounds, but she was completely healed by Whelp from just one spell.

"I don't…I mean….thank you," said Keke at last, bowing her head towards the warrior woman.

Whelp smiled and helped her up. "I think the boat is in that direction," she said pointing towards the msits. "We are at a disadvantage here, they can split us up and this mist hampers my magic. I was barely able to save you, let alone best those fish ogres aberrations. They have a caster somewhere, canceling my spells. We should leave …now."

Keke wanted to stay, but Whelp seemed insistent. All the bravado and hints of her power she sensed earlier on the canoe seem to vanish from the warrior woman. Were these aberrations really that terrifying?

Aberrations? Keke paused and took time to examine one of the bodies of her twisted looking foes. As she looked at its deformed face and slime covered features she realized what they were. Skum. Transformed slave thralls of the ancient Aboleth, Dagon worshipping fish psychics that have a penchant for illusion and millennia long schemes. She dealt with a few on the river Styx, but never directly fought them in battle. They often appeared as benign looking tiefling boatmen, or even as fair looking humanoids of some sort, but given Keke's true sight, she knew that their true forms were large bloated creatures, covered in slime and tentacle. She was repulsed by their disgusting alien nature and had little to do with them. Despite her disdain for them, she knew that they often just sold information, or scavenged the battlefields, biding their time for unknown eons, until the stars were right and their eldritch masters crawled out of some dead star or some other crap like that.

"We should leave quick," said Whelp again, scanning the mists as she lead the way.

Keke agreed. Fish ogres were one thing, but fighting the Aboleth was another, at least not here. She was fairly confident she could best one or two , even in this body, but fighting one of those fish mages on a battlefield of its choosing was unwise at best. Keke liked to fight, but winning was always better than losing.

As the pair attempted to retrace their steps back to the ship, it soon became clear that they were lost. After passing the same ruined building three times, and finding the same trail twice, they found themselves at the battleground they had just left. Undeterred, the pair attempted to find the ship once again, and once more they began retracing their steps until they found themselves at the bloodied battlefield once more.

"We're lost, we're lost…." Mumbled Whelp as fear settled in.

"I think this is what happened to the rest of the crew," said Whelp as the mists closed in slowly. It would be dark soon, and what little visibility they had would be gone, true vison or not. While the warrior woman projected a strong front, Keke could sense despair creeping in on her.

"Be prepared for another attack," said Keke as both women positioned themselves back to back with their spears ready. Though her spear was a bit too big for her tastes, it would serve well enough as a shock weapon for the initial rush if the ogres charged again.

"I don't want to die here," whispered Whelp." I'm not even sure where this is, exactly…."

Keke wanted to add, that dying would be their best option. Given the situation, you didn't want to be captured by the Aboleth, transformed into a Skum, and exist as a slime covered minion till the stars aligned themselves. She considered explaining to Whelp the true nature of their enemy, but the last thing she wanted was a panicked partner if she was going to have any chance to get out of here. As she considered this, Keke looked at her partner and saw the sweat beading around her. Perhaps she was already under the influence of the Aboleth, that is if her prediction was correct. While the fish mages were powerful casters, their magic was more focused on the erosion of will rather than fireballs and lightning bolts like other mages. Could it be that Whelp's mind was already under its influence?

"Let us go, or show yourselves!" shouted Keke. Though it wasn't much of a threat, she needed to bolster Whelp's morale before she cracked. Make her snap out of the Aboleth's clutches.

Keke didn't really expect an answer, but to her surprise, an old man in a pure white toga stepped through the mists. Whelp took a step back, but it took all of Keke's power not to laugh. Though the old man had all the aspects of an ancient Alphatian mage, someone that you would expect to find in an Alphatian ruin, Keke's magical eyes saw straight through him. He was an illusion. Not only was he an illusion but an advanced form, that was projected from another point. This image before them was nothing more than a puppet for some other caster lurking in the mists.

"You have caused enough problems for my servants. I will suffer no more trespass," said the old man with the same withered voice they heard earlier. While he said the words, Keke noticed he really didn't…say them. His lips moved, but they didn't match the words, or at least not exactly.

Whelp however either did not notice or did not care that the old man was out of sync. At first she pointed her spear at the man, but her courage faltered and she slowly began walking backwards. "What ..what do you want from us?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Long have I toiled and forged my servants…and they have failed me when put to the test. However, I sense a great power from within you two. Perhaps we can…."

Keke shook her head, and took a step backwards. Before either the old man or Whelp could attack, she swung her spear backwards, and smashed the blunt end into the back of Whelp's head. Knocking her senseless.

Whelp squirmed in pain on the ground attempting to rise, but Keke quickly took a step above her and smashed her spear again squarely to the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

"I think we can cut a deal here. Her life for mine," said Keke to the surprised old man.


	30. Chapter 30

"Of course the Prince believes in fate. His entire family has been fated for greatness ever since the Prophet sundered the Red Mountain, and drove the Djinns from the lands. For as longs as I've known him the Prince has been destined for world changing things. Besides winning the right to wield Red Flight, he single handily routed the Asura horde at the battle of the Holy Temple, and even defeated one of their generals, a six armed demoness, in the process," declared Nahbob proudly.

A few short months ago, Bey Javindar would have glowed with pride, and even rapped his servant for forgetting to mention his mastery of the oceans, but for some reason the Bey shrank at the praise, and even blushed in embarrassment at the platitudes.

The Baroness raised her hands in mock defeat and shot the Prince a sly glance."Okay, Okay I get it you believe in fate. You believe in destiny. So therefore you believe in prophecies? Am I correct?"

"Yes…I believe in them," said Javindar half-heartedly. While prophecies were generally accepted as true in Vinraj, it was also accepted that one held their own fate in their hands. While Javindar didn't give it much thought, he supposed that both schools of thought did clash with each other. He would normally dismiss such things as chatter for Prince Lalit and his philosopher friends, but with the playful gaze of the Baroness on him, he couldn't help but ponder if that particular doctrine was true.

The Baroness paused their conversation briefly as she hailed a carriage down. Javindar saw that there were many other people waiting in que for a carriage, but she was able to get one almost immediately through a series of subtle hand signals. "A trick I learned from an associate of mine,"she explained as the three got in. "To the Admiralty please."

Javindar wasn't sure why he was following this woman so eagerly. If anything he should proceed with caution. Since arriving to this dark city he's been assaulted and beaten by bandits, and then psychically assaulted by demons. Following this self-admitted half demon, did not seem a wise choice of action. He glanced at Nahbob, to gauge what his servant thought and saw that he was looking towards him for instruction.

Before he could voice his concern, the Baroness Stille continued with her story. "I'm not sure if you know, but Holy Sampada had expressed interest in the Black Scrolls for some time now. I'm sure you've heard the tale of how she was attacked by the Rakshasa when she was young and how she was cut off from her noble birthright as a girl. "

Javindar nodded. He's heard that story from many troubadours. It was an interesting tale with many versions, though he preferred the ones where she wasn't rescued by a tough young street urchin, but instead by her uncle Sardar Milan. She was then brought back to Nashput where she became a cultured if somewhat aloof beauty.

"After the battle with the Rakshasa Rajah Mogombo, apparently one of the Black Scrolls was taken from his lair. I was not sure how or when, but it was purloined by a …ahh…a dashing rogue with more speed than sense. He did not know what he had taken, but he also didn't mind to reveal it. Both Sampada and I were fascinated by it, but we paid it no heed at first for we did not know what it was. It was a pity though, since the man with the scroll left before we could fully study it."

Javindar noticed that the Baroness paused at the mention of this rogue, and seemed deeply sorrowful about him. Before he could question her about him, she quickly returned to her cheerful self.

"Later when Sampada was back in Vinraj and firmly established in her holy temple, she began to research various holy topics. She found some information about both a legend and a prophecy. About a Demon King, that almost conquered the mortal realms with ancient infernal knowledge bound in a tome. Not only was he immortal to the point that gods could not slay him, but he could also unravel the magic that binds reality and had the power of foresight."

"The demon whose name that rhymes with Borkus? His words?" asked Nahbob.

"No, that's a completely different myth. I'm talking about the seals that binds the mortal realms and keeps out the outer and lower realms."

"Ahh the great seals. One being that of the Holy Temple of Nashput," nodded Nahbob.

"Yes, that is the one that shuts out the plane of Abaddon," nodded Stille before continuing. " The Demon King was on the verge of taming both heavens and hells, but as so often happens, a mighty hero was able to slip past the Demon King's visions of the future and sundered that knowledge into three parts and sent it scattered around the world."

"Wait, " interrupted Javindar. "If it was an evil book, how come this great hero didn't just burn it and be done with it."

The Baroness shrugged. "Magic Book," she said before she continued.

"The portions of the text were in the care of powerful guardians, but I assumed they have either failed or died since it was so long ago. One of them was a dragon from the east, another the hero's shield maiden, and the last was the hero's blade itself. It was mostly an interesting research project at first, for both Sampada and myself since we enjoyed our scholarly correspondence, but you saw first-hand the power of the second scroll. Reality was broken, and the Asura hordes poured through."

Javindar nodded. While they were victorious, it was a closer battle than anyone would care to admit. If he didn't swing his forces to shatter the enemy's flank the Asuras would have torn down the Holy Temple and established a more permanent base in Nashput.

"Sampada theorized, and I agree rightfully so that it was the work of one of the Black Scrolls that we've been researching," sighed Stille.

"So, here's the part I don't get," interrupted Javindar once again. "Everyone from Vinraj has heard bits and pieces of this legend. If the Black Scroll can shut down the seals, why get another Black Scroll to counter it? Shouldn't there be an easier way? Shouldn't we just stop it's magic with a holy artifact or something. It just seems counter intuitive to stop evil with umm…more evil. If you ask me, it'll just make things worse."

"Yes it does seem illogical from a cursory glance, but the way the hero defeated the Demon King was to trick him, so that the evil within the book fed upon itself. I suppose you could just march into Abaddon and take the black scroll those demons possess but things aren't that easy are they? It was Sampada's belief and mine that the fragments of the book held the secrets of the other scrolls. A way to counter itself. Or at the very least give her more knowledge about what she's facing."

"Yes, yes. We know this. What does this have to do with destiny?"

Before Stille answered, the carriage came to a stop. While most of the architecture in Grom was an eyesore to Bey Javindar, he was suitably impressed at the massive multistoried building that he found himself before. It was at least a hundred feet tall, with multiple terraces and domes. While it didn't have the decorative columns and statues that he was so familiar with in his home country, it did project a sense of power and dignity, like the mighty Black Fort of Aneela.

Before he was overtaken by the awe of the structure, the Baroness talked to some of the overly armoured guards, and their group was escorted in. There they passed several large rooms, with what looked like large ships made to resemble large fantastical sea creatures. Javindar wasn't sure what the purpose of these oddly appealing works of art were, but they seemed to be in storage of some type.

"As I was saying," began Stille again as they were lead into a waiting room. "What little research I did on the Black Scroll that I had a fleeting chance to study, spoke of a prophecy where a demon, or Asura army if you prefer, would be released on the world when the sun was devoured by Rahu the eater of light. "

"Rahu is the Asura lord of eclipses," said Nahbob as he lounged on the unusually plush chairs in the waiting room. "During the last partial eclipse, the Asuras broke through the wards sealing them in the jungle and only Prince Javindar's heroic actions saved the day. "

Stille tilted her head to the Prince. "Nicely done, but as I was saying the scroll also said that not only would the demons invade, led by a terrible demon with multiple heads. "

"Taraksun, the Awakener of Wrath," said Nahbob." Oh sorry, nevermind me, continue."

"The demons would ravage the land, causing untold destruction," said Stille shaking her head. "A sad story, yes I know, but it does have a happy ending. Well sort of. The scroll also says that the demons' reign would end when the scrolls would be united and then read by the Mahadevi of the Holy Temple in charge of that particular seal. "

"Wait, that's ridiculous. We don't have any scrolls let alone three, and didn't those demons say that the Holy Sampada has been abducted," said Nahbob. "She's the only Mahadevi we have. If, god's praise I'm wrong, something terrible would befell her, we would have to wait…ummm…."

"..years until Prince Lalit fathers a child. I believe the position is hereditary under the Holy Temple, am I not correct?" asked Stille. Javindar and Nahbob both nodded.

"Aye, it would be a catastrophe. Years of demonic rule spreading from Nashput, and most likely all of Vinraj. "

Javindar scratched his goatee in thought. "If the scroll is basically a triumvirate of an evil artifact, could it not be that it has manipulated its prophecy. It might be simply spewing rubbish to get some …adventurers…" he said with a hint of disdain.".. to reassemble it."

"Aye. I know it's all a prophecy on a dusty old scroll that was scavenged off a crazy cat spirit, but considering the recent events it's a bit hard to dismiss. The scroll has been correct so far. I've seen the power of the scroll of immortality and I am assuming that you've seen the power of the seal breaker, and you know how dire the situation can become if it's portents has even a hint of truth. "

Javindar weighed her statements. Regardless if the prophecy she read was true or not, it was troubling. He trusted the Baroness, but he wasn't sure if he fully believed her divination, though there was enough about it to make him think. Think hard. Even if what she said was just some mad scholarly musings, the Asura was real, their ability to break to break the Holy Temple's seals was real, and their invasion was definitely real. If the only way to stop this conquest of Asura was to reassemble the scrolls and get Holy Sampada or her successor to read it, then he would have to at least consider it.

As Javindar pondered, a Grommish naval officer entered their room. "Admiral Edmund will see you now Baroness. His time is short though."

Stille flashed a smile that almost caused the officer to trip as he guided them to the Admiral's office. Inside was an old man being helped by an attendant into a light suit of chain. While the man was clearly bulky, he more resembled an old bear than a large hog.

"Oh hullo Baroness. You've caught me at a bad time,"apologized Admiral Edmund in a gruff voice. "While you are always welcome to my office, it seems we have a situation brewing near Ramsford."

"The fishing village? Whatever could be so important there that the Admiral of the fleet has taken notice?"

The Admiral raised his arms as his assistant strapped the arming belt around his waist. The Bey wondered why they didn't just wear lighter armour in the first place. Though Javindar was familiar with the concept, he scoffed at the notion. It was to help distribute the weight on heavy armors so that one's shoulder did not bear all the weight.

"You see, one of our patrols redirected a heavily armed flotilla of ships headed to Grom City a few days ago. They haven't attacked yet, but their mere presence worries me. They aren't merchant ships mind you, but war ships from one of those Vinraji kingdoms."

"War Kaylons?"

"Eh?" The Admiral stopped as he finally noticed Stille's guests. Which wasn't all that surprising considering how she magnetically draws people attention to her when she wished to.

"This is Prince Javindar, Bey of Ghata and this is Nahbob his companion," bowed Stille.

Javindar bristled at the term companion instead of servant, but he let it pass.

"Greetings your highness. May I be so bold to ask if you are associated with this fleet?"

Javindar shook his head. "We are not good sir. Not directly at least. Though, I suspect I have crossed paths with it. During our journey here we did meet some War Kaylons that attempted to intercept us. We managed to give them the slip, but ….they might possibly have captured or killed a companion of mine in the process. "

The Admiral pondered his statement. "When you met them, did they possess some sort of supernatural creature or did they have some kind of demi god with them?"

Javindar looked puzzled. "No sir. At least not that I can tell. They had an exceptionally powerful wizard with them, but nothing out of the ordinary. If I were to meet him again, I think I could best him."

The Admiral raised an eyebrow. "Something from this fleet immobilized two iron golems. Two iron golems. A wizard would not be able to do so."

"What's an iron golem?" Javindar asked Nahbob in the Ghata tongue.

"A towering war construct sir. One that is practically immune to magic," explained his servant. "If one were to best two of them, it would require tremendous raw strength or exceptional skill at arms."

"I could beat such a creature," boasted Javindar. While never having fought an iron golem, he was familiar with the concept of constructs and knew that speed could win where might and magic could not. "Perhaps we could assist you in the coming battle. If this is the same band that attacked my ship earlier, than what we seek is within their grasp."

Edmund looked at Javindar dubiously, gauging the strength of the man.

"The Prince is a mighty warrior, but I fear we do not have time for such a skirmish," said Stille. "I am here to warn you, the Emperor, General Olive, Lord Reinhardt, and whoever else you can contact to be on high alert. There are portents in the air of a demonic invasion soon, and I would like Grom to be ready for it. It will originate from the east, from Vinraj if you haven't guessed yet. As for my companions and myself, I will need access to your 'special' map library. Specifically pertaining to the seas around sunken Alphatia."

Javindar gave her a puzzled look. "I thought you wanted to rescue Holy Sampada who is now a prisoner of some 'man in yellow'. If I'm guessing right, he should be with that fleet of Khanians. What you are suggesting is that we rescue Whelp. If she's even alive. My heart yearns to do so, but my duty is to the Kingdom and the world first."

"I believe that if Whelp were still alive, she would be with those War Kaylons. That is if they are the same ones that we encountered on that island full of frog men," added Nahbob.

"I did a private divination earlier, one that concentrated on Whelp. When you were concentrating on Prince Lalit, I was scrying the location of her crossbow. I do not know her fate, but her crossbow is still somewhere in the Sea of Dawn.

Admiral Edmund ignored the debate about Whelp and pressed his own point.

"Demon invasion? Vinraj? I have a lot on my plate already Baroness," Edmund waved to his assistant and nodded at the man. "I will do as you ask, simply because of your past services to the realm. Your advice is something I do not take lightly, and I am flattered you came to me first."

Javindar was about to add it was because you were the closest you fat fool, but he held his tongue.

"Thank you Edmund. Please send the maps to my residence at the Academy. I will return them after I have gleaned the information I desire. In the mean time I most likely will require the services of a ship. Something fast."

"I can lend you a schooner…."

"Nonsense," interrupted Javindar. "You can sail on my ship, the Golden Eagle. However, you haven't explained to me why you are so determined to rescue Whelp instead of Holy Sampada. Does she have some ability to track her mistress? Or does she have some hidden knowledge of the scrolls we seek."

Baroness Stille shook her head. "You still haven't figure it out yet? After all this time. Sammy told me you were dense, but I didn't figure you were this dense. The woman that the demon's captured and taken by this 'man in yellow' is nothing but a diversion, a body double. The real Holy Sampada has always been closer to you than you think. She is the woman you refer to as Whelp."


	31. Chapter 31

Jimmy whistled a happy tune.

The guards at the northern gate of Grom City looked at the man sitting on the cart oddly, but Jimmy paid them no mind. He just smiled, paid the tariffs, and went on his merry way.

It was rare when everything was going his direction, and he couldn't help himself but shed his normally dour outlook.

Chloe and himself had finally made it to Grom City, with Hoaglie's crazy sword safely stowed away. Ulfie and his band of flying thugs were given the slip. Martinez and his demons had been quelled. Finally the Khanate fleet had been reasoned with, and he even made a connection with their Prince to settle scores with a common enemy. Most importantly he had made it through all of this in one piece.

It was just a matter of finding the Baroness, letting her do her voodoo magic on it, and then let Chloe handle it from there. He expected her to put it up for auction at Grom City instead of back to Lower Lueders, since there was a bigger market for magical artifacts there, but he really didn't care. He had some time off coming to him, and he was going to use it. Use it to hunt down Bey Javindar, settle an old score, collect a bounty from the Khanians, and finally put that dark chapter of his life behind him.

While Sammy made the decision to leave him, it gnawed at Jimmy that she would do so for some fop Prince. He never met the man directly, and for all he knew he was a great human being and wonderful person, but Jimmy couldn't, no he wouldn't accept that. This Prince Javindar was given everything to him, his training, his wealth, his fame, and even his woman, and Jimmy couldn't accept that.

Jimmy paused at his own thoughts and he shook his head. He was thinking nonsense now. Reflecting on his anger over Javindar, Jimmy was ashamed. Sammy was her own woman and not his. This wasn't him, this wasn't the way he thought. How could he harbour such hatred for a man he never even met over a decision that wasn't even his?

"So….whatcha thinking?" asked Chloe as she peered his way. His recently departed partner Frederick would have sat quietly with a stern look on his face but Jimmy's young companion was giddy at the sights of Grom City, and practically was hopping in her seat. "Oh, I know. Where are we going to spend all that fat gold once we identify and hawk this sword? Oh no…I got it, where's the best inn with the comfiest beds and the hottest baths, and some handsomest towel boys as well? Am I close?"

Jimmy chuckled. Despite his self-criticism , he had the urge, no, the need to find Prince Javindar and settle things with him. Not necessarily kill him, but maybe just putting his fist through his face a few times, to show that he wasn't better than him.

"Ohhh…I know that look," smiled Chloe. "I like that look. That's the look of violence, the smirk of danger. You're considering that horse lord's offer. You're gonna track that punk that stole your coconut grove girl friend, and show him who's boss."

"You disapprove?" asked Jimmy though his course was set regardless of her opinion.

"Hell no," laughed Chloe. "I find that helluva sexy. I'm into that kind of thing. I'm a mob princess if you hadn't forgotten, I get turned on by violence. Also, I'm part dryad. While I'm not the best representation of my people, I can tell you that having two guys fight over me triggers something primal inside of me. I guess it's partly a survival of the fittest kind of thing. Win or lose, that girl is gonna get wet just thinking about you two slugging it out."

Jimmy was a bit shocked by her crude response, but forgave for her outburst. It had been a trying few weeks considering all they've been through.

"Wait, you're a dryad?" croaked Martinez from the back of the cart. "You don't look like a dryad….I've met some, and I'm pretty sure they're ….taller….and kind of tied to one place."

"I think you should be more concerned about um…hygiene than how tall I am when compared to other dryads," sniffed Chloe as she held her nose up and turned back to Jimmy." Whatever happens, at least we get rid of those two. I know he's your sensei or teacher or ex boss or something, but well…just look at him. He's a hobo, an extraordinarily drunken and smelly one, and considering how many I've met on the streets, that means a lot."

Jimmy sighed. He was apt to agree. Before he tracked down Javindar and settled things with him, there was the matter of Martinez to deal with. He had that demon in him, and it had to be driven out. If his old master couldn't handle it himself, he doubted his own methods would be effective. His first instinct was to let the Baroness deal with it, since she had a better grasp of exorcisms than he did, but that felt so …impersonal. There was a part of him that told him that he had to be there to see it through. Watch the demons driven out of his master before he could settle his own …personal affairs.

Jimmy chuckled. That seemed so easy. Have the Baroness wave her magical fingers and fix things for Martinez, while he had to resort to more physical and violent ways to settle his own accounts.

Maybe he had it in himself to make peace with himself. Maybe he was wrong about it all. He should just walk away from it and forget it.

"Nah, he's going to pay. I won't be second best to anyone."

"Eh? What was that?" asked Chloe.

Jimmy pointed at the silhouette of the great Academy sitting on one of the hills on the edge of Grom City. "We're going to skip the inn. We're going straight to the Baroness and let her identify the blade and then let her get rid of those shadow demons plaguing Martinez."

"Eh? Isn't it a bit late for that? Shouldn't we wait till tommo…"

"She lives in the Academy now. She'll see me."

"Okay, you're the boss," shrugged Chloe." Let me place one more layer of vines on the blade before we reach her. Just to be safe."

Jimmy nodded and reached for his pouch and dug through for his bag of holding. The magic bag was actually hidden under his sleeve, a precaution Martinez taught him , but he did the searching for show in case someone was watching and decided to rob him.

After retrieving the bag, he retrieved the vine wrapped case and passed it his companion. Just in time too as he noted the strands were unusually loose and brittle. Jimmy wouldn't want the sword to go crazy and possess someone just as they were on the verge of getting rid of it.

As Chloe began her ritual, the horses suddenly stopped, almost sending Jimmy flying forward from his seat.

The young blade scanned around and saw that other carts and even people were scattering, even though there was no source of panic around. Though Jimmy was use to fear and terror spells, this was something more subtle. It was like an unconscious fear gripped the populace and sent people away. While rare, Jimmy had encounter this before, normally by a powerful mage that wanted people to avoid his tower or sanctum, but didn't want to use something flashy to drive them off. This however was strange since it was in the middle of main street in Grom City.

"You almost evaded me, and would have done so if there weren't two of you."

Jimmy was trained to project iron control over his will power, but even he turned his head away. Though he was half off the cart, he grabbed the wagon's seat with one hand as he pressed his gaze away from the road.

"Why are you afraid? Why do you not embrace me?"

Jimmy forced his eyes towards the center of the street, and briefly caught a glimpse of a man in yellow robes. Wait a second. Was that one of Prince Vleda's servant?

Before Jimmy could answer, the man was gone and so was his strangely calm compulsion to flee. Just as the crowds parted away from the man, they quickly filled the void he created, with just some odd mumblings about what just transpired. While the incident was definitely strange, it wasn't terror inspiring. The people of Grom City did live under the Demon King after all. Jimmy couldn't begin to recall the strange stories that he's heard and been a part of while in this city. There was bound to be some strangeness once in a while.

"What the hell just happened right there?" gasped Chloe from the back of the cart. While Jimmy was able to hold on to his position, his partner had scrambled out of the driver seat and into the back of the wagon. "It was like a mass fear spell, but not really. I just wanted to turn away and walk in an orderly fashion away…Wait…Crap, Martinez and Rina, err ran off? Is that the right word? I had a feeling I should leave, and did my best to stay here, but I guess those two just reacted to whatever the hell hit us."

Jimmy sighed. It wasn't going to be simple after all. He wasn't the only one that was orientating themselves, as one cart actually ran slammed sideways into a shop while several people had left parcels on the ground. All in a strangely calm and orderly manner. The young blade simply stood on the cart and scanned for his master and his doting helper.

There was no sign of them. While Jimmy and Chloe had resisted the 'gentle' fear with various degrees of success, it seemed that their companions fared worse. Though there wasn't some mad fleeing panic, the two were out of his sight.

"Want to catch them or drop off this sword first?" asked Chloe in a very annoyed tone.

Jimmy took the reins and motioned to the Academy again. "I would prefer finding Martinez and Rina first, but I'm not about to waste time tracking them in this mess. We'll handle this business with the sword, then we'll find those two, and then we'll worry about Vinraji bounties. Besides, they shouldn't be too hard to find. We'll just spread the word amongst the Teamsters to look out for those two. I bet they're probably drinking in a bar somewhere."

Chloe nodded, as she breathed a sigh of relief. She had expected him to do the right thing, but Jimmy was tired of that. Martinez was a big boy, he could take care of himself for a night or two. With the amount of booze that was in Grom City, he was sure that he could have his demon's safely inebriated and pacified before they found him.

"Errr Jimmy…we have another problem….."

Jimmy glanced back at his partner and saw she had a mortified look on her face. At first he thought she spied Ulfgar and his band of marauders again. He half expected them to be in Grom City but was expecting them to be closer to the Academy than in the middle of the city, but he scanned around and saw no signs of the Mage Knight.

"….umm….the sword…its gone…"

"WHAT?"

Jimmy pulled the cart to the side of the road, much to the grumblings of some Grommers he almost knocked over. He scrambled to the back of the cart and as stated by Chloe, the sword case was empty.

"It was here yesterday when I enchanted it, and …and now it's gone…."

At first Jimmy thought she was joking but from the shocked look on her face he knew it wasn't. How could the blade be missing without anyone dieing. It was his understanding that to steal the blade was to invite it to control someone, and given how Chloe and himself had locked it in a box he would have expected one of them would be the first to be killed. Also, he had hidden it in a bag of holding, in his sleeve, while pretending it was in his pouch. Who would know of such a thing? And even if they did, who could possibly steal from him without…..

Martinez!

The sword must have controlled his old master. He wasn't sure how the blade could bypass Chloe's magics, but his old master, regardless of how low he had fallen and how drunk he had gotten, was the only one capable of pilfering it without his notice.

Or maybe…he wasn't that drunk after all. Maybe the demons had taken more control over him than Jimmy had expected, and he was only playing the fool so he could steal the blade.

But…that made no sense. Martinez couldn't have possibly known about it. In fact, he was pretty sure that Jimmy and Chloe found him and not the other way around.

"Hoaglies going to kill us. Hoaglie's going to kill us," chanted Chloe nervously.

"Actually, he's only going to me. You're family remember, he'll probably just punish you or cut off your allowance or something like that," sighed Jimmy.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Thanks, that makes me feel better," sighed Chloe in relief. "Err…I'll make sure I put in a good word for you."


	32. Chapter 32

"I think we can cut a deal here. Her life for mine," offered Keke as she stood over the fallen Whelp.

The illusionary withered old man was briefly shocked but then cracked a thin smile."I see from your shackles that she had you bound to her service. Sadly, these mists play tricks on all types of magic, especially those of a more permanent nature. Did her hold on you weaken?"

Keke wasn't sure what the old man was babbling about. "Sure, sure. Whatever. Do we have a deal?"

The old man cackled as she pointed at the fallen Whelp. "Aye, but first bring her along. A high priestess, she's quite the prize, one that I'll gladly trade to give you your freedom. However, I tire, and I do not wish to wait for my other servants to arrive. The faster you assist me, the quicker I'll send you on your way. Though I've lived over thousands of years, time…time is fleeting."

Keke rolled her eyes. She bet that she lived way longer than this stinking fish creature. As for his statement, well…she's learned to take up a hobbies to pass her time. Or even expand one's social network. Besides Selexia, there was that Balor General Orloxus, he was always good to talk shop with. The Cambion duel master Malleus, always good for a sparring match. A few Babau demons she often diced with, and of course….

Eliaos? Keke's mind suddenly drifted to an image of the bloodied and impaled formed of a winged Celestial. Why was she standing over him? Why was she covered in blood? Why was she carrying his scimitar?

"Watch your head lady," said the old man bringing Keke back to the present.

She wasn't sure how, but she found herself carrying Whelp over her shoulders as they she followed the old man. They were going down a spiral stair case with a low ceiling, and she wasn't sure why or how long she had been following him. This wasn't part of the plan. Was his mental powers subverting her will? Or maybe she was suffering from some random blackouts. While that former did not seem likely, she couldn't rule it out. She had been trapped in this mortal frame for a while now, and with these shackles and mists surrounding her, who knows what that was doing to her mental state.

"…..as I was saying," said the illusionary old man, oblivious to the fact that Keke wasn't even paying attention previously. "I had lived in the Alphatian sewers for millennia. Always hiding out of sight, living in their refuse, while gathering my strength. What irony that the gods decided to strike them down before I could. In a single night, they tore the great magical realm from the surface of Mystara and sent them to who knows where? Some speculate there is a dimension for failed civilization to slowly decay, but who can say? All I know was that I was the king that I always wanted to be, but sadly I lord over only my slaves and the occasional shipwrecked voyagers."

Keke suppressed a yawn. Even without knowing this creature, she detested his like. Those that scheme forever and never make a move was worse than those that seized a chance and failed. Whatever success this creature had gained was due to chance and fate rather than his own desire.

"Eh? What was that? Fate you say? My telepathy isn't as good as it used to be, especially with these mists, but yes, you are right. I'm a mere ship caught on the current of fate. One of the reasons for the downfall of Alphatia, was that they were all caught up in destiny and some bizarre prophecy about lost scrolls and eclipses. It was all over my head, literally heh, but I did catch a bit of their prattling. "

"Eh? What did they forsee?"

"Oh, the sun being eaten, demons taking over the world, that type of nonsense. Honestly, I've heard it over a thousand times in the past, but this time those golden mages took it seriously. Perhaps a bit too seriously. Many of their finest archmages left Alphatia to avoid this fate, and as you can guess, their absence sort of caused this magical catastrophe around them."

"Hmm, that doesn't make sense. Why would the sudden exodus of powerful mages cause a mass magical disaster? Shouldn't their self-exile postpone a magical disaster?"

The old man stopped and sighed as he shook his head. "If this was two thousand or even one thousand years ago I would agree, but Alphatia was doomed a long time ago. As you know magic flows around the world, but its use…no let me be more specific, its extravagant use weakens the fabric of reality. Which we all know is the cause of random monsters, zombie invasions, magical storms, cursed items, and the like. It's one thing for …let's say a shaman to make water for his tribe, it's another thing to power an entire empire's hydro systems based on a gateway to the plane of water. The Alphatians learned too late what excessive usage of magic can do, but instead of restricting its deployment, they foolishly used more and more magic to hold reality together. What hubris! Well, what first became a few epic spells casted by some archmanges, became a council of archmages maintaining the magic, to the fabled mystic circle of a thousand wizards of the ….get this…the thirty sixth order! Thirty six! It's insane I tell you. I remember when a mage reached the eighteenth order he was consider the be all and end all of his craft, but these foolish Alphatians needed a thousand wizards of the thirty sixth order to keep their country from destroying itself."

Keke scoffed at that notion. Thirty six was surely an exaggerations, an a thousand of them was simply ridiculous. "So, a few of these mages left and then the country imploded on itself?"

"Well, yes and no. There was a costly war with Glantri, and many of their upper echelon mages was caught up in an anti magical barrier and slain. After that, it was all the remaining mages could do to keep the spells holding this country intact."

"Rats are the first to leave a sinking ship…."

"Yes. Given the dire prophecy and the impending doom of their country. Many of the remaining mages simply left. Combined that with said exiles, and it was only a matter of time till they could not maintain the spells needed and…well….this is what you see. Whether it was the gods' anger or simply the result of their pride. This few collection of ruined islands surrounded by this damned mist are all that is left of Alphatia."

"A shame," said Keke suppressing a chuckle. She loved sad tales of mortals done in by themselves. Sometimes she wondered if they even needed demons to cause their downfall since they do such a good job of it themselves.

After a few more levels of steps, the pair reached a large, but well-lit cavern. Surrounding them was a mountain of treasure, both cultural and monetary. Sitting next to piles of gold and jewels, were statues, paintings, and even strange devices that looked more decorative than functional. Besides a few weapons, it was all junk in Keke's opinion even though it was probably worth a fortune to some of those long perished foolish mortals.

"Put her on the table please," said the old man.

Keke looked confused until she finally spotted something resembling a large stone coffin next to a large circular pool. Though it did have straps, it did not look like a sacrificial altar since there was a lack of blood stains on it. As she flopped Whelp onto the table, she got a whiff of the dark pool's nauseous scent. While Keke had sailed above the rivers Styx and Lethe, and even ventured onto the dark swamps of Dagon and the raging oceans of Gaping Maw, this large pool was easily as fetid and stagnant as any of them. In fact, she wondered if pool was too generous of a term, and if it was simply a large cesspit? If this creature had lived for a thousand years, then it probably had never changed its water.

"Ah, I am flattered. I can't read all your thoughts, but you've compared my home to the Styx and Gaping Maw. Isn't that Demogorgon's realm?" said the illusionary old man. " While my sense of smell is somewhat muted, I do detect an abyssal scent on you? Are you perhaps a demon in disguise?"

Keke held out her shackles. "I can show you if you removed these."

The old man looked at her bounds and shook his heads. "Curious artifacts you have, but sadly I can not remove them. It would a need a command word, or perhaps a master lock smith could remove it, but I have neither at my disposal. They are interesting though, shifter shackles, specifically ones from the the Emerald Throne. Those are meant to hold even a dragon you know. Which isn't surprising considering how many plague those realms."

Keke had never faced a dragon, since they are very rare in the outer planes, but she had heard of them. They were large, almost impossibly colossal lizards that were partially composed of the four elements as well as having a healthy infusion of magical essense. They were supposedly dangerous creatures, the most powerful of them able to challenge a demon lord or even a minor god on equal terms. If Keke could ever escape her bounds and retrieve her scimitar, she would like to seek one out and face it to see if their myth matched their actual might.

"I've summoned one of my servants," said the old man as she marveled over Whelp's prone body. "He'll guide you back through the mists and take you to your boat. I can temporarily negate the power of the mists for you to escape. Though if I were you, I would stay here or return to whatever plane you hail from within the next month."

"Eh? What's in the next month?"

"The prophecy remember? This whole civilization was destroyed because of fear of this prophecy. It's said that on the year of the great yak of the woods, the gates of Abaddon will be unleashed on the first full eclipse. Then Asuras will flood into the world, destroying everything until some mythical hero figures arises and puts them back in their place."

"Great year of the Yak? Mystical hero figure?"

"1250 after the crowing by Thyatian years, or 1374 after the Duke in Grommish times though that event with Yeenoghu messed their chronology up, the 214th cycle of the mystical Ram, by the Emerald throne Zodiac, 413 double jam berry year, by the Halfling Almanac…it doesn't matter what you call it. It's the year of Armageddon where the hordes of demons are no longer kept out of the mortal realms. As for the Mystical hero? I am not the one to ask for that. Supposedly the priestess in charge of keeping the seal that held the demons or Asura at bay, will rise up from the grave and unite a great artifact that was sundered in three, and use that to seal the demons. A scroll or book in some reports. I've heard that Taraksun one the Asura lords has one of them, and the other two are lost. I doubt this hero will have an easy time to get it. In fact, while some of the Alphatian mages are optimistic and say the demon invasion will only last shortly before this hero fixes it, others say it might take several generations, or maybe a millennia for the scroll to be recovered and united and therefore they left for greener pastures on other worlds. I have heard the current priestess of the holy temple is very capable."

"Priestess that keeps the demons at bay? Holy Sampada?"

"Yes. I believe that is what they call her. While I am shut in my little island, my ears extend far. "

Keke snorted a laugh. "Hah. Then she won't be saving the world anytime soon. I stuffed her in a bottle and umm I was defeated and….lost her…."

The old man stopped and stared at Keke and then to Whelp. "You captured her in a bottle? This woman has holy Sampada?"

"No, not her," chuckled Keke. "Some old guy in yellow robes, or his boss, some snotty nosed princeling. But regardless….I don't think holy Sampada is going to rescue the world anytime soon, since she needs rescuing herself. And believe me, those guys are not pushovers. It sounds like we should be expecting the several millennia option."

The old man considered her words then shrugged. "Regardless, I can wait it out here. And it appears I have a consort to accompany me during those long years of demonic rule. I watched the battle, and your mistress has powerful divine magic at her command, perhaps more powerful than my own abilities. Her runes provide her with unparalleled magical protection, but not against my particular brand of power. Or perhaps it was the mists interfering with their usage, I do not know. If she had more experience dealing with my psychic abilities she might have been able to defeat me, but for now fortune favours me, and I will convert her to my eternal slave. Those others I recently captured were weak, and frankly, uninteresting. I used them to create more simple skum, but your mistress here, now she has potential."

Keke rolled her eyes. She hated Aboleths, and their slime magic. Besides being disgusting, she preferred fear and intimidation on slaves, rather than coat them with slime and messin with their brains. The whole process was just so…unclean…and that's a lot coming from a demon.

As Keke reeled in disgust, several green and pink tentacles began to crawl out of the fetid cesspool. They looked and moved like huge earthworms as they stretched and undulated towards the stone table and then crawled upwards towards Whelp.

"Pardon me," said the old man. "I was going to wait till my guard escorted you off the island, but her presence here is intoxicating. I must have her now."

Keke shrugged and waved the old man to continue.

The tentacles reached Whelp and then began to fumble around with her armour and her clothes, stripping the parts that weren't strapped or tightly tied on, exposing her tall muscular body covered with glowing tattoos. Several large lumps then began to travel from the pit, and through the length of the tentacles until they bloated the tip of the appendages, before spraying green goo over Whelp's face, and the portions of her breasts, stomach, and legs that were now exposed. The liquid was quite runny and quickly covered the unconscious woman in a light green glistening coat. Afterwards, the tentacles moved closer and began to entwine around her body, slithering and squeezing underneath Whelp before reappearing on the other side to wrap and fondle her….

"That's enough, you perverted overgrown fish,"said Kalikekeztra. With the tentacles anchored on Whelp, Keke easily grabbed all four of them, pulling them together with her inhuman demonic strength, before wrapping them up twice into her grip. While she could have attempted this earlier, she was afraid they might have been too slippery and waited till they wrapped around Whelp first to prevent their escape.

"What…what is the meaning of this!" protested the old man. He attempted to step in front of Keke, but the demoness simply ignored him as she walked through him away from the pit. With a mighty tug, she yanked a large bloated catfish creature onto the platform and dragged it towards her.

"You think I'm stupid. You think I've never faced an Aboleth before?" she yelled at the slippery abomination that was flopping helplessly before her. "I know about your crappy illusions, while they are good, probably the best in the world, they hide the real you. I wasn't going to make my move till I can get my hands on your ugly fishy body…"

"But why? I offer you freedom!"

"Hah, as if. I might be too much for you to handle, but you'll just let some of your other seacritter friends to finish me off. You think I believed that part where you can control the mists to release me? I'll take my chances with her thank you," said Keke as she pulled the disgusting slimy fish before him. When the creature was significantly away from the pool, Keke stomped on it's back, shaking the cavern in the process. Despite its slime, thick blubbery skin, and armored carapace, Keke was rewarded with a satisfying crack from her efforts.

"You…you would side with this..human..over me? I thought you …were a demon?"

Keke stomped the fish again, before yanking the tentacles and spinning around, tossing the giant broken fish into a particularly large statue. The Aboleth struck with a wet smack, before slowly oozing its way down to the ground. Before it fell however, Keke was on it like a flash, smashing her knee into its hard armored head and even exploding one of its multiple eyes in the process.

"This human has saved me twice, which is more than what I can say for you. I wouldn't have even gone with this whole charade if I hadn't noticed your mental powers breaking down her will. She would be too hard to placate in that state. I wouldn't have gotten her back to the ship, let alone sail away. Myself however, I'm used to your fishy mind tricks, and I just played along till I got a good shot at you."

"No…please spare me….I…I can serve you….I've lived a thousand years under the Alphatians and know their secrets…I can…"

Keke had just enough of this big blubbering fish. She raised her heel above its head before bringing it down hard straight through its skull. No amount of magical fish slime could save it, as yellow puss sprayed the room.

Keke then waited to see if some of the Aboleth's servants would come to avenge their master, but when none showed up she happily picked through the fish monster's assorted loot to refill her arsenal.

After a few hours of scavenging, Whelp finally began to stir.

"Where...where am I. Ahh..my head….feels like I downed a bottle of wine, maybe two. Wait…why am I half naked…why am I covered in slime….."

"We are even now. Actually I think you owe me."

"Eh?" asked Whelp, as she fumbled around her pack for a dull grey sarai to cover herself with.

"Remember that arranged marriage you were so against, well let's just say there are worse things in life."


	33. Chapter 33

Javindar's mind froze for a second. Or at least to the best approximation he had to being frozen. There wasn't that much ice in Vinraj in general, and especially not in sunny warm, tropical Ghata. A few enterprising magicians did export those frozen cubes and served it in drinks as a novelty. Javindar recalled as a child at how he stared at those blocks of water for hours. Watching them slowly melt, changing from a stiff solid to a chilly liquid.

That's what Javindar's mind felt like right now as he attempted to process the information given to him by the Baroness. His thoughts were frozen into a single moment of unflinching disbelief which slowly melted into droplets of doubt, and then into pools of questions.

"I still don't believe this, "said Nahbob who was also in disbelief, but recovered faster than his bey. Javindar recovered slightly and saw that somehow during his daze they had ended up in a carriage, presumably headed back to the Great Academy. "Are you telling us that Whelp is Holy Sampada? That all this time we thought her bodyguard, I mean, she's been hiding as her bodyguard."

Baroness Stille smiled sheepishly. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. I've known it for a while now. I would have told you earlier, but I didn't know that Whelp was lost till a little while ago. It's just been our little secret."

"Little secret?" asked Nahbob.

"Well, if you haven't noticed. Sammy is a bit playful, and a bit stubborn."

"But why the subterfuge?" asked Javindar, his mind finally melted to a point where he was lucid.

"Well sir," interjected Nahbob. "It is not unusual for a noble to have a body double, especially when one is the target of numerous assassination attempts both mortal and demonic, such as Holy Sampada. Your own uncle often took the role of a footman during battle due to his fear of horses, and his body double was credited for saving his life on numerous failed cavalry charges."

"I'm aware of this. But it is unusual to act as the bodyguard. I mean the whole point of a body double is to assume a role that puts you out of the line of danger. Being a bodyguard, well that just seems nonsensical. You're still in danger."

Stille smiled broadly. "Well, as I've said before, you've noticed how….umm…playful she is. She's quite the little troublemaker. More importantly, she's also very capable. If there was an assassination attempt, they would …."

"Any brief delay or hesitation by the enemy can be fatal on their part. That would explained how she dispatched those Rakshasa sent after her during the battle at the Holy Temple. Those demons targeted the wrong person, and paid for it with their lives," finished Javindar who was satisfied with the explanation.

Nahbob however was not. "..but..but…this is all so unbelievable. "

The Baroness shrugged. "Well not really. For one thing, there's her height. People from the Impossible kingdoms aren't naturally short, its due to their diet. Their no…what do you call it, Tasmasic restrictions mean you can't eat meat. Believe it or not that affects height. Given how much meat Sammy ate when she was slumming with us barbarians here in Grom, well just look at her. Also you've noticed how powerful her divine magical powers are, and you definitely must have seen those tattoos on her. I was told they were scribed by the most powerful Gurus. Mystics, and Sadhevis in Nashput when she was a child for her protection."

"But… the other Holy Sampada has them as well. By the way, who is the other Holy Sampada anyways?" asked Nahbob.

"She was the original bodyguard assigned to Sammy, a nice girl but in over her head when dealing with demonic assassins, and from what Sammy's told me in our correspondence her replacement had lesser tattoos inscribed on her to complete the guise. I know its all quite fantastic, but if you desire you can ask her brother Lally, Admiral Edmund, or even her Uncle Milan. It was originally his idea, though I doubt he would have guessed she had taken it so far as to deceive her future groom."

Nahbob looked helplessly at Javindar, while the Bey sat in silence. This was all too much. A few months ago, he was in love, no that was not the term, infatuated with whom he thought was Holy Sampada, even though she paid no attention to him. Later he found himself really in love, or at least even more infatuated with the woman who was actually Sampada. They fought together and Puranas forbid even talked together. He even considered taking Whelp as a wife. Now that Stille has revealed her real identity, he wondered how could he face her after abandoning her so easily. Would she care since he was only following the quest given to him, or would she be furious at him for failing her test and not seeing the truth.

No. That wasn't Whelp. She wasn't a spoiled Princess playing tricks to vex him. While he considered the possibility that she was laughing at him for following her deception, or even being angry for leaving her on that island, that wasn't Whelp. Underneath her long giraffe like neck, she was a kind hearted person that would risk her lives to save jungle frog men of all people. She did all of this for the good of the temple, for the good of Vinraj, for all of them to survive.

"What if she's dead?" asked Javindar as the carriage began ascending up the hill towards the Academy. "I thought if she was alive she would contact us by now."

Stille shrugged. "That is a possibility, but the mists do play tricks on even the most powerful spell caster. A backlash from the Alphatian's excessive use of magic. However if she did meet her end, it makes it more imperative that we reach that island and recover her body. I'm quite the capable priestess myself you know. I can bring her back. Her death however is least amongst our concerns. Hopefully her body is near the crossbow I scryed, if not then we will have to find her corpse another way. "

Javindar blanched at the thought. While he had obviously seen a dead body before, probably thousands if not tens of thousands, the thought of bringing a person back from the dead was something bordering on the unclean in his culture. It was not strictly against Puranas' teachings but it certainly wasn't encouraged. Though he had heard of this type of magic, and he been assured by mystics that it was perfectly safe and that no evil spirits would cling to the soul when it returned, it just did not like a very moral thing to do. People had one life and they should live it or die for it, to the best of their ability. Multiple lives just seem to cheapen that concept.

Stille looked at both Nahbob and Javindar and shook her head. "Don't give me that look. That 'you are breaking the natural laws and returning Sammy as an abomination" kind of look. I know its frowned upon in the east, though for some odd reason not to the far far east. For one thing we don't use it that often here in the west either. It's kind of cost prohibitive for one thing, and believe it or not, most people do not wish to return. People do get a choice to return or not you know. However, when the fate of the world is in the balance, I'm sure Sampada will make the right choice. And don't worry about her returning as unclean or some type of evil Bhut or fakir, my own father was killed by a snow baboon once, and he returned fine. Though, uncle Frank is kind of strange, but I think he was always that way. I like to compare it as…."

Stille wasn't able to continue as the horses screamed and the carriage was suddenly slammed to the side. Javindar wasn't sure what was happening, but the three of them were tossed about as their vehicle rolled down the hill and smashed into a building below.

Javindar was the first to recover, rising from the shattered wooden remains with Stille struggling beside him. Nahbob however was felled by the blow, but was being tended to by the Baroness.

"Did you think I would give up that easily?" shouted a voice from above. Ulfgar! "I wasn't prepared for your escape earlier, but I've got my planar lock up now. There's no where to run."

Javindar guessed it was that sorcerer bandit Ulfgar from before. Though he couldn't see him, he drew and let loose an arrow from Red Flight towards the sound of the voice, and was rewarded by a great shriek like that of a giant bat.

Before he could shoot again, the spawn of Varuna charged out of the shadows in full hulking shark man form.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!" shouted Javindar as he danced to the beast man's left, practically pressing his body against his as he rolled past him, before smashing him in the back of the head with his bow. While he would certainly not do such a maneuver with a regular bow, Red Flight was made from the bones of one of the great serpents it was meant to slay, and would certainly not break from such a strike.

The sharkman stumbled from the attack and wheeled around, but Javindar was already poised to strike. Though there was less than ten feet between the two, the Prince let loose one, two, and then three arrows into the belly of his foe. The sharkman bravely charged forward, but it was an easy side step to avoid his attack and kick the creature's unsteady legs out from under him, causing him to crash heavily into the ground.

Before Javindar could celebrate however, the blond woman with the dead rooster on her head rushed him. While Javindar considered her tall before, especially compared to the relative short women from his country, this time the woman towered close to fifteen foot in height and seemed to radiate some fell divine power as she brought her mace down upon him.

Her blow was too great in mass to parry, so Javindar simply jumped back out of range, as her strike shattered the cobblestones below. While her attacks were indeed powerful, they were still slow, and Javindar seized the opportunity to dash in strike at her before she recovered from her swing. Though he managed two solid swings with his scimitar, they simply bounced off her thick hide and they were again at a stalemate.

"I'll crush you for what you did to Praidaig," she threatened as she swung her mace again, this time in a wide low arc.

It was a difficult attack to avoid by jumping back or even ducking, so Javindar prepared to jump over it. That wasn't necessary as the woman suddenly was struck by a shower of white motes from the Baroness. When the motes cleared, the warrior woman had shrunk to a much more manageable height, and Javindar pounced on her. A quick stab with at her wrist to make her drop her weapon, followed by a slash to her throat. Javindar expected her head to fall off, but her heavy armor saved her and she simply staggered back clutching at where his scimitar battered her gorget.

Before Javindar could move in to finish off the staggering woman, everything seemed to stop. Or at least the area around him stopped. He could see himself mid swing with his blade, and from the edge of his eye he could see the Baroness still shooting white motes at the warrior woman even as she was stopped mid fall. The dust from the smashed carriage and blood leaking from the shark man were all suspended around him, but oddly he could see the commoners flee from the battle unhindered. The Bey had heard of such magics that could stop time, but never thought he would have to face it. Only the greatest of magicians could wield such power. He wasn't sure how Ulfgar was able to wield such magics now, when he clearly couldn't a few hours ago.

As Javindar was suspended powerless in time, a great golden figure walked towards him, shaking the earth even through the magical field. It was a humanoid that even towered over the warrior woman's enhanced form. It had four arms, garbed in baroque golden armor, and seemed to be surrounded by a nimbus of glowing swords. He had never faced such a demon, but Javindar knew of them. It was an Asurendra, a golden destroyer, one of the Asura warlords in Taraksun's horde.

"Is this her?" shouted the Asura in a Vinraji dialect. The big hulking demon grabbed the warrior woman clutching her throat.

"No Lord Pasurendra, the woman with the white magic," shouted a voice from above.

"They all look the same to me, besides, she's not a woman," snorted the big demon as it obscenely sniffed the Baroness with its large snout. "She's more of a half fiend really."

"Interesting," replied the voice above. "Retrieve her, then we can bargain the black blade from James. "

"Hopefully we'll get it for your sake. You've already tipped Taraksun's hand with your failures, " The big Asura grunted as he grabbed the still frozen baroness. It sniffed around and also grabbed the reeling but still frozen sharkman and the three of them vanished.

Javindar was only frozen for only twenty seconds, but it felt like an eternity as he struggled once more at his failure. Why he was mentally frozen before, being physically frozen in time was much worse. He had failed Holy Sampada and now he had failed the Baroness. He was supposed to be the greatest warrior of Vinraj but was bested by a bandit magician and an Asura with but a single spell.

When the spell finally broke, he barely caught himself mid swing and regained his balance before falling over. The Asura and the Baroness were gone. All that was left was a rock with a cloth wrapped around it.

Javindar took the rock and unwrapped the cloth. There was a message written on it in the Western trade tongue. Though he could read a little of that language , Javindar struggled to understand it.

"My...my neck was broken. I was in Nirvana,but ..but she brought me back. I couldn't leave my children," gasped Nahbob as he struggled to stand. Javindar passed the cloth to his servant. "James. I blame this on you. Your ability to elude me has cause me to resort to drastic measures. I have your precious Baroness, you have my precious blade. Meet me at the site and we'll swap and then we'll both be on our way. Ulfgar."

Javindar puzzled over the message. "Who in Abaddon is James?"


	34. Chapter 34

Jimmy hated Stonefishes. It certainly wasn't the inn he preferred, the Drunken Squirrel, but it did have certain 'services' that most respectable taverns did not support.

Jimmy hated the rickety crime ridden pier that the tavern was located on, he hated the stench of rotten seafood that washed over the air, he hated the grimy mugs and cutlery that the most likely disease ridden waitresses served with, and he especially loathed the dredges of Grom that patronized this place.

They were a dirty lot, murders, tieflings, half orcs, thieves, lowlifes, failed politicians, and even an adventurer or two. Unlike a proper tavern where people greeted newcomers with praise and cheer and everyone seemed to know your name, the people at this place kept to themselves, huddled in the corner or behind ratty veils in the tavern's various 'private' rooms, plotting their next criminal activity, or 'quest'.

Not so long ago Jimmy could have fitted in with this lot easily. In fact, he often did when following his mentor Martinez and his partners Raoul, Lady Stille, and Sir Jose. They would often meet at places like this for information about a demon, or following up a tip about some rare tome or text which often leaded to demons. While he was fully immersed in the criminal culture as a child, Jimmy did not feel a part of it. Back then he was there mainly on circumstance. He wasn't a criminal, he was someone trying to do the right thing.

Today however Jimmy loathed himself for stepping foot into that seedy dock tavern. He could no longer claim innocence anymore, because he was a full-fledged criminal now. He had engaged in extortion, robbery, and even murder. Though he always rationalized to himself that his victims deserved it, that he was only preying on the 'wolves' so to speak, deep down he knew he wasn't better than any of the scum here that he used to look down upon. There was no getting around it in his head, not only was he a criminal, he belonged to a criminal organization, was on an errand for a dwarven mob boss, and was even escorting the mob boss' daughter. He had truly become what he had most despised.

"So this is the legendary Stonefishes," commented Chloe as she surveyed the bar. While the stench hung like a mist around the place, the young girl didn't seem to mind it. "I think Hoaglie's Bar and Rib Grill is a classier place."

Jimmy shrugged in agreement. Hoaglie's headquarters wasn't much better if you measured it solely by criminal activity, but it had a measure of respectability about it at least. It actually attempted to resemble a legitimate business instead of wallowing in depravity like Stonefishes.

"So what's up with all these crooks running their businesses in bars? You'd think a cellar or even a dimensional portal would be less obvious," asked Chloe as Jimmy lead them into the infamous bar.

"I think it's mostly tradition. Though I must admit, many murders do take place here and the local constabulary can do nothing about it, because they blame it on the classic bar fight excuse. Also, while some of the 'guilds' do place themselves in sewers, caves, cellars, and even the dimensional portals that you mentioned, there's a bit of prestige about operating one's less that legal business activity in something so public and foreboding."

"Hmm, that makes sense. When I become guild mistress, I'm going to open up a bakery, maybe I'll even throw my victims in my pies," giggled Chloe morbidly.

Jimmy ignored her as he entered the bar, his eyes quickly sweeping and judging the patrons. There were four groups, and two loners, not counting the Gonziga the oily half orc bartender, seemingly a permanent fixture to this place, and a lithe dark elf waitress attired in a tattered skin tight black silk ensemble more suitable for the underdark than an urban setting. Two of the groups had members wearing heavy armour and were most likely adventurers. Another group was quite lively, it consisted of an obese man and some others wearing foreign clothes, mostly likely sailors, Vinraji if Jimmy got the accent right. The last group were hooded with dark and even reddish skin, Jimmy didn't even need to look for scales but he guessed they were Tieflings. One of the strangers was a tall bearded man with a staff. He was wearing a matching grey robe and pointed hat, and screamed of someone that was in search of someone to recruit for a quest. The last man was simply sipping his most likely watered down beer. He was dressed as a workman, but Jimmy could see leather bulging out from his clothes, and while the man's gaze didn't settle on him, it glanced at him long enough for Jimmy to make a note of the man.

"Do you and the….missus…need a table or a room?" asked the dark elf with a low seductive accent.

Jimmy ignored her and made his way to the bar.

The greasy half orc gave him a broken smile as he nodded. "James. It's been a while."

"I'm looking for Martinez," said Jimmy bluntly. He threw some coin towards Gonziga before the half orc could even begin his banter. "Alive."

Gonziga snorted at Jimmy even as he scooped up the coins. While Jimmy could never confirm it, it was popular belief that Gonziga was the 'Stonefish'. If you needed information in Grom, this was the place to barter for it and Gonziga was the man to talk to. "Besides the fact that Martinez can make himself more invisible than say…..even the infamous James the Blade, your old boss hasn't been seen around these parts for a few years now I reckon. Somethin about a failed romance. Trying to bed a lady above his station."

"Hey, that's Jimmy's story," giggled Chloe. Jimmy shot her a withering gaze which quickly silenced the girl.

"Well, I doubt anyone can find him, but I'll spread the word to the Grey Jesters, the Krakens, Crossed blades, White Shield, Horned Shadow, and even the Teamsters," said Gonziga. The big half orc motioned towards Chloe with his round scraggly chin, indicating he either suspected or knew of Chloe's station amongst the underworld.

"I have a single chunk of sky jink if someone can bring him back to me alive, or give me information so I can do the deed myself."

Chloe looked confused at first but then she looked at Jimmy with awe. "An Astral diamond? That's a fair bit of change."

"Aye, that should get the hounds on Martinez's scent," chuckled Gonziga. " Are you tired of living under his shadow? You two going to have it out? You two didn't part on the best of terms if I recall."

Jimmy shook his head, but the half orc was right, at least partially. If Martinez didn't want to give up the blade, was he capable enough to take it from him. The sword by itself was formidable enough, even in the hands of a novice. Jimmy didn't even want to think of what it could do in Martinez's hands. Though he had Chloe for spell support and the blade was a bit heavier than his mentor was used to, maybe that would give him the edge. Martinez had Rina as well, but he didn't think she would matter much when trouble started, that is if she hadn't wised up by now and left him.

"Pull up a seat for a bit. I'll get my urchins and touts on this right away. Something's gotta bite with an Astral diamond as a prize."

Jimmy and Chloe attempted to pick a clean table, but when that failed they simply picked the least filthy one to sit at while Gonziga waddled to the back room.

"Horned Shadow? Who the hell are the guys? I've heard of the Kraken and the Crossed Blades, those are our main competition. I think White Shields is a local guild, and Grey Jesters are more mercenaries than rogues, but who the hell are the Horned Shadow?" asked Chloe when they were out of earshot of anyone.

Jimmy shrugged. "We've crossed paths, but they're mostly harmless. They specialize in trading with ….well lower planar travellers. Grom City is a popular trading center, and not just in this plane of existence. With the….blessing….of the Demon King, lower planar creatures do business here, but not out in the open obviously. The Horned Shadow act as a kind of middleman to the goods above, as well as specializing in planar currency exchange, especially for those underworld denizens that don not have shape changing capabilities."

Chloe turned a bit pale. "umm…like Larvae sellers…." She said, almost gagging at the thought of the three foot human faced worms that demons used as currency.

"They deal mostly in gold, but yes some larvae selling is done there."

"Uggh…let's just stay away from them. Those worm faces give me the chills, especially when they cry for help."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. While as a Demon hunter, he had slain the most powerful of demons, the lowly worm like demon Larvae were still amongst the most repulsive and vile of that species. While the bar was certainly just as repulsive, the drinks had improved a bit since the last time Jimmy dared to drink here, and the waitress, while certainly not Jimmy's type, had a seductive charm to her as she sauntered back and forth across the bar.

"Was that one of Prince Vleda's servants?" asked Chloe after they had settled down a bit.

"Possibly, though I didn't get a good look. It was strange," responded Jimmy as he recalled what he thought to be the old man in yellow robes that appeared out of nowhere in front of them earlier.

"Like you wanted to run, but in an orderly fashion?"

"Yeah, something like that. Anyways, if Vleda wanted to rob us, he would have done so at the fishing village, not way out here in Grom City. "

"Maybe one of his boys had an ulterior motive?"

"Maybe, but we'll worry about that later. He didn't technically attack us, he just said some mumbo jumbo and then left. We have other concerns currently."

"We should check out some other bars than this one if the weapon shops are closed," suggested Chloe."I don't know if your drunk buddy stole the sword or not, but that's where he's gonna be, and that's where we're gonna have to do some of the rough stuff."

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Uh oh," chuckled Chloe.

"I'm serious. Maybe Martinez simply stole the sword out of the case out of my bag of holding thinking it has something valuable in it. Maybe he didn't steal the whole bag because that would be too noticeable…"

Chloe swatted Jimmy and clipped him on the head. He could have dodged but he knew he deserved that.

"Stop making excuses for your buddy," hissed Chloe. "The sword's gone and your old master's gone. He probably dragged poor Rina into the old mess as well because she doesn't know any better. If he wanted to steal gold, well he coulda have simply robbed us blind. Actually he could rob anyone blind. If he could pickpocket a sword case out of a bag holding, taken the blade, and then returned the case back to you, then he could have picked some less dangerous merchants to make a few coins on instead."

"Well, maybe the sword simply teleported to Martinez, possessed him, and then …"

Martinez stopped before Chloe swung again. He sounded ridiculous. If the sword had that kind of power Chloe or himself would have been possessed a while ago. He simply sat back in his seat while she drove the cart towards the noble quarters. The fact there weren't screams or people yelling about some crazed sword wielding lunatic meant that the blade was still literally under wraps by Chloe's enchantments and they had time to find him and Rina. While Martinez might have stolen the sword, they agreed that he wasn't cunning enough to lie low and would simply sell it at first opportunity.

"Okay, okay. I get it," sighed Jimmy. "Hopefully one of Stonefishes' informants gives us a lead. We confront Martinez and retrieve the sword, violently if need be. After that, we can go about our business."

"You're not going to hold back are you? Just cuz its your old buddy?"

"I said, violently if need be," stated Jimmy flatly. While he did not wish ill on Martinez, his master was far past his prime. He was a drunk now, possessed by shadow demons and possibly by a homicidal sword. If his master saw himself now five years ago, he would be begging to be put down.

Chloe was all smiles. "That's what I want to hear."

As Jimmy and Chloe chatted, the dark elf waitress practically slithered across the bar towards them. "More drinks or perhaps you are interested in something else," she asked as she leaned towards them her head inches from Jimmy while practically knocking Chloe over with her breasts.

"No thanks," said Jimmy as he stared into her oval violet eyes. While he recognized the proposition for what it was, he wasn't interested. Though this dark elf was certainly pretty and exotic enough for his tastes, he was running low on cure disease potions and he never mixed business with pleasure. Perhaps after Martinez and the sword were dealt with he could take her up on the offer.

"I'll sample whatever you have to offer," piped Chloe as she ducked her head to the side.

The dark elf ignored her and leaned closed to Jimmy. "Martinez isn't the only one with a bounty on his head," she whispered before she pulled back and slapped Jimmy across the face.

Jimmy saw the slap coming, but he didn't stop it even though he found it hard to admit the proper phrase was that he couldn't. He wasn't sure if the statement caught him by surprise or she was simply that fast.

"Nothings free here sugar," she declared loudly before storming off, leaving Jimmy still stunned from the blow.

"Hrrmm, that's one picky whore," sniffed Chloe as she waved a small sack of coins towards her to no avail. "You'd think she be a bit more open to women in her profession."

Jimmy rubbed his cheek, but he got the gist of what was going on. He motioned Chloe to follow him but was met at the door by the man that was attempting to appear not to be watching him earlier.

"You're James the Blade aren't you? "

"I've been called that."

"I was expecting someone more dolled up, but it doesn't matter. Handle's Gutter, and some say I'm pretty good too. Might even be faster and better than you," he said as he patted his rapier hanging loosely at his side.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. From the warning he expected Ulfie's boys and not some wannabe duelist. Unlike his opponent he had no visible weapons but it didn't matter. From the way he walked, and the way he carried himself he knew he was way better than this Gutter fellow. He was about to dismiss the man, when he noticed one of the band of adventurers he noticed earlier, began to take positions around them. Jimmy quickly glanced and counted a heavily armoured man slowly moving towards them, an archer or perhaps a ranger behind a table, a woman in black robes directly behind them, and an old man with a tonsure gripping an iron symbol hid behind the armoured warrior. The other group and the sailors appeared oblivious to the situation, while the tieflings and the old recruiter had left earlier.

"Look, let's drop this fake Western Freehold dueling banter," said Jimmy as motioned a signal to Chloe. "I'm in a hurry, and don't have time for this nonsense."

"Well, I think it's about time Gutter makes some tim…"

Gutter was in mid motion to draw his weapon but before the would be duelist finished, Jimmy flicked his wrists, dropping an impossibly hidden rapier into his right hand and a dagger into his left. He slashed at the man stylish weapon belt, severing it and dropping it clattering to the ground. He then gave the man a full on kick to the jaw, knocking him senseless, as he foolishly reached down to retrieve his weapon even as he spun around to face his other attackers ready to throw his dagger.

Chloe had already begun to warp the wooden boards of the tavern, causing the dead wood to burst with life. Tough sprout, shoots, and vines grabbed one of the heavily armored warriors, entangling his limbs.

Before the archer could loose an arrow, Jimmy threw the dagger and caught the man off guard. His aim was true, and it embedded in the man's throat.

Jimmy prepared to dive out of the way, ready for the magical onslaught that was to come. He would have threw his dagger at the sorceress instead but he reasoned that if she was competent she would have wards up against a simple dagger, and that if she wasn't he wouldn't have to worry about it. Instead of a magical attack, the woman in the black robes silently fell to the ground with a stunned look on her face. Crackling motes of energy shot out of her back, bathing the waitress that stood behind her with a bloodied scimitar in hand. While the energy destroyed a bar stool and several glasses, the waitress seemed unaffected by the magical display.

As quick as it began it was over. Chloe moved next to the entangle man, growing large claws on her hand and placing them playfully on his head to stop his struggles, the woman in black robes and the archer were dead or dying, Gutter was clearly unconscious in need of false teeth, while the man with the tonsure was too stunned to make a move.

"Err…I'm not with these fellows," said the man with the tonsure as he scurried out of the bar.

"Well that was disappointing. I was expecting to unwind a bit," sighed Chloe. While she didn't kill the armoured warrior, she did help herself out to his change purse.

"We should leave before more come," said the dark elf waitress, even as white hair turned to a dirty blonde, her skin changed to a lighter shade, and her ears became less pointed. Even her distinct purple eyes changed to a stark sky blue. He noted that they were slightly slanted like the people from the Emerald throne or one of the great Khanates.

Jimmy did not want to argue her command, but he did have to pull Chloe off the Gutter's allies as she picked through them for loot.

"That's quite impressive for a waitress," said Jimmy as he followed their mysterious benefactor, deeper into the streets of Grom.

"I'm pretty multitalented but then you have to be in my line of work," replied the woman. " Besides being a waitress, I've also been known to work as a Maid."


	35. Chapter 35

Once again Eliaos and Kalikekeztra clashed under the dark Torremor sky. The nearest volcano was especially active today, and it made a dramatic backdrop as lightning flashed and lava was spewed forth.

The Archon was making a comeback in his record, but the Marilith was still ahead. Two hundred and ten to two thirty three, or at least she thought that was the count. In all honesty Keke couldn't care who was winning or losing. She only cared for the song of battle, the clash of steel, the rage in her blood, and though it was hard for a demoness to admit, her golden hair opponent.

The pair's battle had shattered rocks, dug trenches on the dusty floor, and even shook the cliff they dueled upon. So evenly matched were the two that Keke's bloodlust could not simply overpower her foe by sheer strength and ferocity. She had to outthink and outwit her opponent, observing his every movement of his graceful slender physique and his finely sculpted muscles…

Keke gasped as the Archon's scimitar found its mark. He had somehow slipped through her defenses, no doubt while she was marvelling at his body, and had drawn blood with a light cut on her chest. While her heart was still protected by iron strong ribs, she had seen his rarely displayed full strength and knew it could have been the end if he wanted it.

"Victory is mine, my darling," smiled the golden haired Archon.

Keke knew she was beat, and lowered her weapons, all six of them. Her blood was still pumping with fury and adrenaline, but she simply closed her eyes and waited for terms of surrender.

What began as a test to see who was better after Keke's troops interfered with their duel during battle, the fights started taking a life of their own. It wasn't the fact that they were brutal affairs, resulting in serious cuts, broken bones, and even missing scales and feathers, but that they were consuming more and more of Keke's time. What was worse, was she was actually looking forward to them. Not the gloating of victory, or the adrenaline rush of battle, but Keke found herself enjoying the fight more than because it was a fight, she found herself treasuring her time with the Archon.

Whenever she was defeated by him, she would offer Eliaos the chance to escape, but he never took her up on the offer. At first he claimed it was all an elaborate trap, a fake chance of freedom just to have hidden troops or disguised magic to strike him down. It was true, that demons often employed such tactics, but that wasn't Keke's style. Keke would rather gather her wits and strengths after a defeat and simply hunt her prey down. A contest to see if they could escape Torremor before she could track her them down, that is if she wasn't slain in the process of the duel. It was a risky affair, but she not only accepted the danger, but relished it.

Later, as it appeared that the Archon would not fall for her 'trap', he would often claim a simple kiss as a prize. It wasn't a chaste little peck one would expect from an Angel, or an over the top Succubus tongue wrestle that Selexia sometimes 'gifted' her with, but She wasn't sure if he was mocking or teasing her, but the request grew on her, and she found herself relishing a loss almost as much as a win.

Being a demon however, especially one of the caste of the countless, though still elite, warlords of the Abyss, she harboured suspicions about her prisoner's identity. While Eliaos claimed himself as a mere Legion Archon, a rank and file soldier angel that filed the ranks of the Armies of Mount Celestia, he was more talented and skilled than he ought to be. At best a Legion Archon was a match for maybe one of those spikey Adhukait Asuras, or those slimy Babau demons, but to think Eliaos could match her at skill at arms was a bit of stretch. It was true that often outsiders, demons and angels alike, could rise above their station while still maintaining their forms, it was rare for one to exceed to such a level. It was as if one of those foolish and spineless rutterkin demons could keep up with her with weapons, no matter how much it trained. It just wasn't plausible.

Also, Keke recalled that at first Eliaos would put up a fight during their duels just to make it interesting but as their matches progressed he would getter better and more skilled. Was he baiting her? Hiding his power, until finding a proper time to strike?

Kalikekeztra thought it all unlikely, if he had the power why wouldn't he simply escape? She did not delude herself in thinking her brutish and laughable feminine charms was keeping him tethered, and she wasn't that naïve to think the challenge of combat was binding him either. It was all paranoia on her part.

Still…..she did recall an exchange a few weeks ago. Where he sliced her from belly to nose. It looked a lot worse than it actually was, but the Archon pulled off some magic that she didn't know he had. He healed her wounds completely, even bypassing her magical resistance as if it were nothing. What was more impressive was that he was able to overcome the inherent magical wards placed on him so he couldn't use his magic to simply greater teleport and return home. If he could do that, couldn't he have opened a gate to escape, or smite her down with holy wrath? Was she supposed to believe that he was holding back his power and simply made a slip or the equally ridiculous notion that he was spurred by her wounds and briefly rose above his capabilities to heal her.

These thoughts troubled Keke, especially since she realized she still had her eyes closed, waiting for the brush of Eliaos' lips or maybe something more serious and carnal depending on how frisky he was today.

"So are you going to kiss me, or keep a girl waiting?" asked Keke with her eyes still closed.

There was no answer, but Keke didn't want to ruin their little game. She extended her mind, using a heightened form of her telepathy and found that the Archon wasn't nearby. He hadn't left the mountain, that would have triggered an alarm spell, but he wasn't at her side, which troubled her. Was it simply another game then, hide and seek on some demonic mountain in Torremor?

Keke finally conceded and opened her eyes, but was disappointed to find that Eliaos was simply sitting on a rock near the top of the cliff, just a few feet out of her telepathic range. She thought he looked forlorn as he watched the lava and lightning dance in the dark background, so she slithered up to him, and playfully wrapped her six arms around his winged body, getting a face full of his feathers in the process.

"Gotcha!" she declared as she yanked and pulled him about like a doll. She was expecting some sort of resistance, but when none came, she released her grip and simply slithered up and coiled her great tail beside his rock.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she gazed into his stern face." Do I not pose a challenge for you anymore? You are only twenty two matches behind now, you might be able to catch up, unless of course I make you wear a tabard so I won't be distracted by that disgustingly well sculpted rippling mass of abdomen of yours. "

Eliaos grim visage broke briefly into a smile before frowning again. "Twenty two more matches, then what? You'll release me? You'll kill me? Eat me?"

"Don't be so grim. Of course, I'll let you go," she said returning a mocking frowned. While she meant her statement, she knew that it was only for this moment. She was still a demon. She could hardly be faulted if she changed her mind and keep him for a bit more fights, but somehow staring at Eliaos' sad face she knew she couldn't break her word this time, not to him.

"I …I really mean it. I'll swear on whatever oaths you want, but you'll have your freedom one day. I promise, I won't eat you, well maybe a choice bite here or there," she teased.

Again Eliaos' expression softened. He pulled the much larger Keke towards him and hugged her with the rare strength he seldom revealed. "I know you are certainly capable of ripping me apart, and you certainly are insatiable. Maybe you'll even gobble me, but you won't. Lovers won't do that to each other."

Keke stopped. Stunned.

Lovers? Did he say lovers?

It was true that their kissing often lead to fondling and petting, and most of that time eventually became more of a physical wrestling that intertwined wings, scales, tails, and limbs, and soon afterwards you had full on intercourse, but lovers? That was out of the question.

She was a Demon, an Asura, a Warlord of the Abyss. Demon lords would vie for her favour and her services, Dukes of Hell would tremble at her approach, Celestial armies would bow to her power….she wasn't a lover. That meant something beyond the physical to her, or at least in the way Eliaos used it. To her understanding that meant believing, valuing, and trusting more than they did themselves. She couldn't, no she wouldn't handle such an emotional bond between them. The Lower Planes had no use for such a concept, and the mere thought, just mentioning it felt like a hot iron rod poking through her skull. Which Keke had personally experienced once in battle, so she could honestly make that comparison.

Sure, they had an unmistakeable bond in battle. Both could practically read the other's moves unless they specifically tried to do something different to throw the other off. Also, they seemed to have a deep understanding with each other when they discussed tactics and strategies and they often shared stories of incompetent subordinates and the differences and , oddly, the similarities between the legions of Celestia, and the hordes of the Abyss. Often they would entertain each other long into the prolonged Abyssal night, with tales of past conquests both on the battlefield and off. Obviously she couldn't discount their actual physical compatibility, though it would seem a bad sexual match for a winged humanoid and a six armed half snake demon to copulate, they made it work and it worked in remarkably satisfying way. Despite all this, she could not believe that it all amounted to anything resembling 'love'.

As Keke struggled to reply, Eliaos took her third left hand and placed it in his. "I want you to come with me. We can't return to Mount Celestia, but there's other places in the Outlands, Sigil, or even the Prime we could escape to. We could even look into that new city of Axis, it doesn't matter as long as I get you away from here. We can finish our duels another time. There's….there's something coming….I don't want you to be caught in its path."

Keke stared at him in confusion. "Eh? What are you talking about? An invasion by the Celestial Host again? A warband of Eladrin? How are you sure of what's to come?"

Eliaos shook his head. "I trust in your heart, though you won't trust it yourself, but I do not trust your nature. If I say what is to come, you will simply tell your Succubus friend or worse, lord Pazrael."

Keke shuddered at the mention of her current master. The name of the Vulture like dark lord of Torremor should not be spoken so freely. While it was true that you shouldn't say any demon lord's name, this particular one had a reputation of listening in whenever his handle was spoken.

"Well, what if I tell them something is coming, but I 'm not specific about it. I am supposed to torture you for information you know, that's what I am here for."

Eliaos placed her hand over his chiseled but scarred chest. "Withholding information from you is torture my darling. How can I profess to love someone when I can't even tell them my secrets. I ask this whenever I see you flex your many arms, or seductively do your sauntering slither. Besides, unless if you tell your lord that there is an invasion coming but not be specific about it, he'll simply think you are making it up. A delaying tactic to explain the futility of your 'interrogation'. "

"Or….I can simply go back to my original plan and beat it out of you," growled Keke as she bared her fangs.

"Oh…we both know I'll enjoy that," laughed the Archon.

* * *

Keke wasn't sure if she was remembering a dream, or part of her shattered mind was knitting itself back together. It was hard to differentiate after having her mind purged in the pits of Abaddon, but she smiled nonetheless at the memory, true or not.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said a haggard looking Whelp.

Keke nodded as she sunned herself on the Wavechaser. Why shouldn't be she happy? She was victorious in battle and was enjoying the spoils.

After defeating the Aboleth, the sealed demoness and the warrior woman promptly hauled whatever treasures, which turned out to be a considerable sum, they could carry while freeing any slaves that had not fully been converted by the eldritch catfish. Most were too far gone like the ogres and they simply fled into the murky ocean. Keke assumed it was a lack of a central mind to direct them, but it could have been simply that they knew they were outmatched and were tired of getting torn to shreds. Some of the humanoids were just starting their transformations into Skum, the Aboleth slave race, but after a few cure spells by Whelp they were none the worse for wear save for the odd scale and slightly enlarged eyes. Not the most favorable outcome for them, but that didn't stop them from being profusely thankful when they were pulled out of their slime vats.

All told, Whelp had rescued six of them, most were from the cutter they had explored earlier, while a few seemed to be shipwrecked castaways from some earlier failed expedition. They weren't too specific about their past, but they all seemed eager to escape this wretched island, so accepted her rather incredulous claim of their ship as her salvage. It didn't take much of Keke's plundered gold to make her claim legitimate however. After talking to Hawke, one of the prisoners she rescued it seemed that the real captain and owner of the Wavechaser was one of the first to perish. Hawke had some loose claim to the ship, but he simply wanted off the island, return back to Grom, and to stay as far away from the ocean, rivers, and fish for that matter for the end of his days.

They had cleared the mists and were cutting through the waves at a good clip and were nearing Grom City soon. Not that Keke cared where they were going, she didn't even care too much about her manacles and her sealed form. Oddly it was a bit exhilarating fighting with such a handicap, and she could accept it for at least the next little while.

She also didn't miss her old 'ally' Selexia, the Succubus that abandoned her to that warship at the first sign of trouble, and she certainly didn't miss that Rakshasa spy whathisface. She preferred Whelp's company to theirs. Keke might have been the one doing the rescuing, but Whelp stayed by her side even when things looked bleak, which was more than her other allies could manage. She also didn't miss her old job as a General of Abaddon. As a demon she had little loyalties to begin with, but since Taraksun sent her away she discovered she could do fine by herself. Though that old fish was mumbling about her old lord finally getting a foothold on the Prime, it didn't really matter to Keke anymore. That was someone else's problem.

For now she was content to simply sunning herself on the deck of the Wavechaser, as she dreamed of a golden hair archon who may or may not be a pigment of her past. She had a ship, a crew, a friend to watch her back, and a pile of plundered of fish treasure. What could be better?

"Hawke, Roberts and Kweega have everything under control I take it? "

"We're a bit undermanned, but they're doing a better job than when we were rowing. Hawke says we should make it to Grom City in two days."

Keke nodded, there was nothing in need of her attention.

"I..I want to thank you," continued Whelp. "I don't remember much, but I do recall losing my composure on the island. I panicked, I fled, I fell. I couldn't have made it out…"

"We're even," yawned Keke. She would have bared her fangs if she had any, but sadly she could only flash her blunt human ones. "You rescued me, and I saved you from becoming a concubine to some lewd catfish monster. If you really want to get technical, you could say I still owe you for healing that deep spear wound that ogre inflicted on me earlier, but I think I had a good chance to survive it on my own."

Whelp was taken by surprise at Keke's casual attitude to their close brush to death or in her case, something much worse, but her expression didn't change. "Besides saving my life, I want to say good bye. We'll reach Grom City soon, and I'm needed on an important errand. A quest you might say. You should have enough gold to find someone to disenchant those manacles for you, but ….."

"Wait? Are you saying you're leaving me? I'll be a stranger in a strange land. After all that rowing together, and all that back to back fighting, and saving you from being chief harem girl to that Aboleth?" Keke asked in feigned shock. She was sure she could manage fine by herself, she's been in more bizarre lands surrounded by even more hostile denizens, but she liked Whelp and would miss her.

"I…yes. I am sorry but I must find my companions, and then continue my quest. I can not ask you to tread this path."

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted I guess," shrugged Keke. "I guess I should get these manacles removed before the big doomsday event occurs."

"Doomsday event?"

Keke nodded. "You know, what the fish creature said. The year of the Yak. 1250 in Thyatian years, 1374 after the Duke on the Grommish calendar, the 214th cycle of the mystical Ram, 413 double jam berry year. The end of times. When the gates of the holy temple are shattered during the eclipse and Holy Sampada is nowhere to be found because she's stuck in a bottle somewhere."

"What?" repeated Whelp again as she attempted to absorb what Keke was telling her.

"Maybe you can use my help, or maybe not. I don't want to alarm you, but there's something coming. I don't want you to be caught in its path."


	36. Chapter 36

"Arch forward your back a little sir," requested the artisan. The Prince shifted slightly in the room, new accommodations booked by Nahbob that thankfully had not been attacked by bandits or Asura, but it was not to the liking of the painter.

Javindar was unclear about the concept, but after a slight translation by Nahbob, the Prince grudgingly complied and lowered his shoulders like an old man.

"This is an unnatural stance for me," grumbled Javindar. "I should be standing tall and straight. I should be projecting power, not weakness."

Nahbob sighed. "I agree, but this is what you wanted is it not sir?"

"I wanted a picture to capture the moment of my greatest defeat, not a caricature of me as a hunchback," grumbled Javindar.

Nahob took a moment to study the work the artist had completed so far and nodded. "It's not that bad, this man is quite talented. I believe he has captured your weakness in all its 'glory'. "

The artisan frowned at the comment. He threw up his arms and cursed at Nahbob before leaving the room, in a tiff.

"He needs a break. That last comment threw him off, unsettled him, I'm afraid," shrugged Nahbob. "Artists."

Javindar cared not for the concerns of artisans.

Javindar was too devastated to care.

It had been a day since the Asura Lord Pasurendra had captured Baroness Stille, and he was like a war Kaylon without a rudder, dead in the water. He had recounted the attack to both the civilian authorities as well as the magicians at the university. They both seemed genuinely concerned about the situation, perhaps the Baroness was not putting on airs after all, but neither had any success in either locating or rescuing her. He even showed them the cloth with the kidnapper's cryptic demands, but no one knew to whom this 'James' or his blade referred to, though one minor officer did mention a rogue that was under her employ many years ago that went by that handle. He was currently residing north on the other side of the Grommish empire. As for Ulfgar, he was known to the authorities as a dangerous lunatic with a dangerous warband at his command, but his whereabouts were currently unknown as well. Even the fallen sharkman and the woman with the winged rooster helmet could provide no information even under the scrutiny of magics and threat of torture, before they were thrown into the local oubliette for further interrogation.

Leaving Javindar with no foes before him, no enemies to fight, just the knowledge of his own defeat.

He had never felt so low, so defeated.

Sure, he had suffered losses in the past, but they were trivial, or at least recoverable.

As a young boy, he was often praised for his skill with the bow. Whenever the Sultan of Ghata would visit his neighbors, young Javindar would be in his father's entourage and he would amuse his hosts with his unerring aim. The young prince would win against all comers, garnering him a reputation that was unblemished until the Nashput grand athletic competition hosted by Sardar Milan five years ago. Javindar was heavily favored but an unnatural breeze fouled his last shot, allowing Prince Vleda of the Khanians to win. Javindar recalled his ill response to that event. He shamed himself when he blamed magic as the cause of his missed shot, but the Mystics supervising the competition said no such spell was involved. He would have lost great honour save that Nahbob took the blame for posing the initial question at the loss.

The young Prince thought he had fallen the lowest during that incident but he was wrong.

Later when Javindar was commissioned his first command, he led a column of troops against raiders from the Titan mountains. After defeating the raiders handily in their first few skirmishes, the Prince opted to pursue them against his adjutant's advice. They didn't make it past the foothills before tribesman ambushed them, killing two hundred of Ghata's finest. The loss almost crippled Javindar's confidence in himself, let alone the confidence his men had in him. He already saw his young military career in shambles, and Nahbob was urging him to retreat before he suffered more losses. Javindar was already considering that path, but because Nahbob had suggested it, the optics of the situation demanded that he stayed. He was still a Prince, and was not subject to the whims of his subjects. Incensed by his failure to retreat the tribesman attacked again, not hundreds this time but thousands.

Javindar and his forces would have been wiped off the map, but a border patrol of Nashputians caught sight of the battle and intervened. Caught between hammer and anvil, the numerically superior but poorly trained raiders panicked, and were crushed and routed in a running battle that lasted all day. What started as a military disaster became what was to be the first of a string of stunning victories for the Prince, including the defeat of the Asura army at the foot of the Holy Temple recently.

While his previous defeats were humbling, they were nothing compared to what he faced now. His holy quest had failed. Holy Sampada was either captured or dead. He had also discovered Holy Sampada was also the annoying, but still bewitching giraffe woman he had been travelling with, and had been purposely deceiving him all this time. That portion of his adventure was still confusing and he still hadn't sorted it out in his mind. Holy Sampada's peer, Baroness Stille, possibly the only person that could either track his missing fiancé with her magic was recently captured by the Asura, and the only lead that he had was that a person named James was to be told of some meeting. Stille was under his protection at the time, but that was trivial compared to the list of his other recent defeats.

It was all just too much for Javindar. While he certainly faced his share of adversity in the past, he had no direction for his next course of action. He simply had failed, and in doing so he might have doomed all of Ghata, Vinraj, and possibly the whole world in the process if Stille's prophecies were to be believed.

"Perhaps we could find Whelp, err Holy Sampada ourselves," suggested Nahbob. "We could sail the Golden Eagle back to the Sea of Dawn and perhaps…"

Javindar had waved off his foolish servant's suggestion. He would have struck him, but he simply did not feel like it. "You are not a sailor, so I will forgive your ill-advised plan. The ocean is vast, and we would never locate that island again, especially when it was clouded in those magical mists. Captain Wissam might be able to find it again but its doubtful. We sailed off course to find it in the first place, and that would be akin to retracing ones step in the dark. No…I have another idea on how to proceed."

Nahbob's face lit up. "You do? You have a course of action sire?"

Javindar nodded. "Find me an artisan, either a painter or perhaps a wood cutter would do, depending on how popular their works are with the local nobility. "

"Umm….ok…ay?"

"When we have located a suitable artist I will have him produce a work of myself to capture me in this moment. I do not want one of those rabble sycophants though; I want someone to preserve the true misery and despair I find myself in now. A memento of my defeat, so I might gaze upon it and strive to better myself in the future."

Nahbob had looked confused at the request, he almost looked like he was about to protest but he simply bowed. "I will do as you ask sir."

Javindar nodded, though he knew his servant neither understood nor agreed with him. Nahbob was of a lower caste, he would not use to the ways of the nobility. Javindar knew his servant would preferred if he simply panic and chased any random leads. Leads that both the local constabulary and the mages at the university failed to find success with. If even Admiral Edmund and the power of the Admiralty failed to aid Stille, what chance would he and his servant have in this strange foreign city. Instead he would set himself on an artistic path, to better guide his soul in this hour of trouble.

After securing a suitable artist, a painter who specialized in oil and canvas, they set upon their task to capture Javindar in his moment of weakness, in his time of defeat.

While Javindar had posed for portraits and sculptures before, both due to his station and his often praised handsome features, this studio session had proven to be a most tedious and draining affair.

As the artisan left the room to refocus his energies. Javindar's mind wandered. He considered his current situation and how he could have avoided it.

To begin with he should have treated Holy Sampada, even the fake one, with more respect. Perhaps she maintained her deception because she simply did not trust him. Not surprising considering he treated her more as an object or a prize during all their years of courtship than his future first wife. He also thought it was bad form that he considered making Whelp his second wife, even before he secured his first wife, though he wondered if the fact they were the same person was an actual point of contention.

On the island perhaps he should have taken a more proactive role when dealing with those Khanians. He was a Bey of Ghata, one of the most feared warriors in the realm. Was he not a master tactician? Why was he letting Whelp dictate the battle? He should have been the one placed at risk, he should have been lost on that island not her. He wasn't sure if he could have convinced Whelp of his plan, but he certainly didn't try to dissuade her. Despite his respect for her, he simply saw her as the hired help.

As for his recent defeat by one of Taraksun's generals, he was humbled by the fact he was powerless to resist the creature's time stopping magic. He did not know there were magics that powerful. If the creature could literally stop time, why didn't it kill him? Was he that insignificant, or were there limits to that particular spell's power?

Besides his failures, Javindar pondered on how to extradite themselves from this situation. Could he possibly catch these demons? Would he have to find this mysterious James character? If so, how could he do so if the local guards and magicians have failed.

"You look deep in thought sir," interrupted Nahbob. "Should I leave the room?"

Javindar shook his head. "No, I'm just considering the current situation how we got here, and more importantly how we proceed."

"And your thoughts on that matter?"

"I have none. I have no idea on the out path. No course of action to take…"

Javindar stopped mid sentence, he felt a choking dread around him. A miasma of evil, a literal stench of the profane. As a Holy warrior of Puranas, Javindar could concentrate his senses and detect evil. It was simple enough. His holy sight could even differentiate the levels of evil, from murderers, to evil clerics, and evil Asuras and demons. While it required his concentration to perceive the proximity of such presences, his heightened senses were so attuned by now that the general aura of evil often leaked into the background.

It was hard to describe, except it was akin to rotten fish. An overpowering scent that could be perceived by his other senses. Though most of the time it was very faint, since sadly evil was almost everywhere in society, there were other times that it was quite tangible. A sudden attack like the one that Golden Destroyer initiated was too fast to be detected. Often it would have to be in the area for quite awhile, like an evil temple or a site of a grisly murder. A dark sense that could not be ignore, especially by one such as Javindar.

Disturbed by the dark cloud, Javindar attuned his other senses and activated his holy sight. He saw that there was indeed a dark presence, mostly demonic in the area, but not in his room nor even in his hotel. Without a word, he walked towards the window and saw dark auras shifting in and out of the crowd below him.

"Something in the crowd sir?"

"Yes. No. I'm not sure actually," responded Javindar. "I detect demons, but not major ones. Roughly half a dozen, though it is hard to keep count since they keep shifting in and out of the crowd."

"Are they invisible?"

"I think not. They just seem to easily blend into them, while avoiding bumping or pushing anyone around. Like a flowing darkness."

"Should I prepare wards, or do you wish to face them?"

"No. They aren't after us. Or at least I think not. They are after something though. They move as if they were hounds with quarry nearby."

"Should I send word to the local constabulary….or do you wish to take a more personal interest in this?"

Javindar knew it wasn't his fight. This was not his city, and these were not his people, but he was still a Holy Warrior of Puranas. While his quest took precedent, his duty was to slay Asura. He could take Nahbob's suggestion. He still didn't trust the city's guards, but they would have a better idea how to pursue this creatures.

There was his picture though. The artist would return soon. While it was customary not to look at his work until finished, Javindar glanced at the picture and blanched. It consisted of two horizontal red bars, flanking a black bar, with something resembling an arched bridge.

"Do you like it sir? It's a masterful piece of impressionism. I think it's a wonderful representation of your internal pain surrounded by …."

Javindar tuned out his explanation. "I think I'll investigate this myself. Besides, I need to stretch my legs a bit," he said, shuddering as he glanced at the picture again.


	37. Chapter 37

Jimmy followed the waitress as she ducked behind a corner, then down an alley, and then slipped past some crates. He wasn't sure if he trusted her or not, and judging by Chloe's expressions, his companion certainly didn't. She did help them out at the bar, but that might have been simply a ploy to gain his confidence. It wouldn't have surprised him if she was simply leading them into a more elaborate trap. Regardless of the danger, he was curious. There was something about this woman that evoked mystery.

"Ugh, I think I prefer the sewers in Lower Lueders than Grom City, the cold doesn't let the sewage…umm ferment…," said Chloe as they slid down an old drainage slough into the edge of an abandoned reservoir. Their guide then began to crisscross the water, by hopping onto some barely hidden stones, and beckoned them to do the same. "If it weren't for the sludge and the grime, this would almost be fun. "

"So I'm guessing you're not a full time waitress or maid for that matter, what is exactly your line of work," asked Jimmy as they splashed across the water to some rubble on the other side. Their guide then threw off a tarp, revealing a small canoe, before the three climbed in. Jimmy made sure he sat behind her.

"I'm a judge," said their guide matter-of-factly as she rowed through the reservoir.

Chloe recoiled immediately as if someone had threw fire at her. "A ..a judge?"

"Aye, more specifically an Arbiter for the Great Orders."

Chloe was still puzzled but Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief. Though an Arbiter was technically a judge for the northern barbarians and knights, they weren't exactly the legal dispensers of justice like their counterparts in Grom. In fact, they weren't even legal representation in Grom, and their presence was only tolerated by the authorities because they rarely knew the extent of their operations. To them they were simply armed ambassadors from the Northern Kingdoms that kept the peace amongst the northmen.

"What business does an Arbiter have with us?" asked Jimmy as they paddled down a stretch of sewer maze. While Jimmy could see better than a normal man in the dark, even he had trouble following where they were going in the pitch blackness. Fortunately he trusted Chloe's sight over his own if things got tense, and he had lightstones ready if they were lead into an ambush.

"Not with her, but with you specifically," corrected their guide. "Before you jump to any conclusions, let me explain after we reach my safehouse."

It didn't take long till their canoe reached an unremarkable stretch of the sewer. The waitress moored the vessel before she climbed on a narrow ledge, and revealed a hidden passage along the brick wall with a push then a slide.

"Ohh… a secret door. A classic," commented Chloe as the trio entered a dark chamber.

"One second," said their guide as the door behind them closed and small light globes lit up, revealing a small room filled with chests, weapon racks, and armor stands.

"Now this is a safehouse," admired Chloe. "Not that dusty demon prison in the mountains of yours."

Jimmy ignored her as he turned to their guide. "So what's this about? You intervened in a brawl which we had under control and want us to follow you. Well, we're here. Now what?"

The waitress ignored him as she began to shamelessly strip off her clothing. Besides revealing several hidden blades which Jimmy already guessed she had, she also revealed a very toned and athletic figure to go along with her narrow angular face. Altogether she was quite stunning and Jimmy marveled at her flawless skin and form. "I've brought you here for our mutual benefit. Or more precisely our mutual need," said the undressing woman.

"I'm going to go on record that I don't trust her, "said Chloe as the woman began suiting up in black leathers.

"Yesterday a dear friend of mine was taken by demons. Their captors left a cryptic message addressed to James the Blade, a mercenary brigand known to operate from Lower Lueders. Today, said James the Blade arrives at my bar. Surely this is more than coincidence."

Jimmy wasn't sure if she meant that Stonefishes belonged to her, or she was just referring to it as her place of work. Judging by her safehouse and her admission that she was an Arbiter, Jimmy thought it was the former.

"Why should I care what happens to your friend?" said Jimmy. He thought that came off more cold than he wanted, but he wanted some answers.

"Sharliss, or the Baroness Stille. You know her do you not? She often mentioned you often, but I find it hard to believe she would associate with someone with so little compassion such as yourself."

"Wait, the Baroness? She's the one that's been abducted by demons?" asked Jimmy. He considered Stille to be more than simply a mentor, she was a parent to him. Even more than his aunt or uncle, or even his real parents whom he barely knew. He wasn't sure if there was a connection between his arrival to Grom City but he needed to find out.

"Err," interrupted Chloe. "Is that the same Baroness we're supposed to meet?"

Jimmy shot his companion a withering glare, as their hostess nodded. "So this is more than coincidence."

"What type of demons are we talking about? Vrocks, Hezrou? Nalfeshnee?"

"Witnesses say it was a huge beast, as big as a mammoth. It had a bestial face, four arms, could literally stop time, and wore heavy shiny armor."

"Four arms? Time stop? That sounds like a Golden Destroyer. A form of Asura, on par with a Balor, or even a pitfiend," muttered Jimmy. He had never fought one, but he had fought the other two, but that was with Martinez and his crew. He nervously recalled them being deadly fights.

"What did the demons want? What was their message?" asked Jimmy still not convinced if there was a connection. While there appeared to be a correlation, it wasn't as if the Baroness didn't have enemies as well.

"The demons along with one of their minions, a barbarian mage knight named Ulfgar…"

"Ulfgar! That weasel again?" shouted Chloe.

Jimmy rolled his eyes as their hostess nodded knowingly once again. "The message was… " 'James. I blame this on you. Your ability to elude me has cause me to resort to drastic measures. I have your precious Baroness, you have my precious blade. Meet me at the site and we'll swap and then we'll both be on our way. Ulfgar.' It was recovered by a foreign nobleman who was caught up in the battle, "recited their hostess who had finished dressing in her armour and had begun arming herself with several daggers, a pair of scimitars, a composite bow, as well as a quiver filled with black arrows.

Jimmy blinked before he gripped his fists together in anger. Ulfgar would dare involve the Baroness to recover the blade?

"Jokes on Ulfie," chuckled Chloe. "We ain't got the blade. Err at least not anymore."

Their hostess stopped in surprise. "Explain," she commanded.

Jimmy sighed and waved Chloe to continue. There was no point in keeping any information from her with Chloe's loose lips about. He noted to himself to later discuss with her the finer points of revealing information around strangers.

"Well we snagged a sword that Ulfie wanted back in Lower Lueders. It was ours to begin with since it was in our territory and Ulfie was operating without our say so. Anyways, after we snagged it, we were going to Grom City to get the Baroness to identify it. Trouble is that Ulfie wanted this blade really bad, bad enough that he tried to ambush us on our way here. Well we got away, but ole Jimmy here met up with his old drinking buddy or something, and sure enough the old geezer swipes it. Prolly thinks it's worth some coin and is trying to pawn it off for some booze money as we speak. Which is why we were at that dive earlier. We were trying to find that smelly thief and get that blade back."

The now leathered armoured woman consider her statement. "Could you not divine his location? It is more expensive than traditional means but we could recover the blade before the…"

"It's Martinez. Yes, that Martinez. You won't find him with magic, he kinda slips past it," interrupted Jimmy. "I'm not even sure if you can find him with the entire thieves guild after him, but we had to start somewhere which is why we were at Stonefishes. If he doesn't want to be found, you ain't finding him."

"I see…..Martinez the Demon hunter," frowned their hostess. "This certainly is a problem. "

"Not our problem, well not yet. We have a drunk and our sword to find first."

"That will take too long. We'll rescue the Baronnes first," stated Jimmy.

"Umm…think this through a second will you. They want the black blade, we don't have it. That's a slight problem don't you think, " protested Cloe but Jimmy shook his head and cracked a grin.

"Well, it might be a problem if they knew we didn't have the blade in question. However , since Ulfie thinks we have the blade, and I have a good idea where he wants to meet, well I think we should oblige him."

Chloe looked confused as their hostess smiled. "That certainly is a bold plan, but dangerous. It is definitely a trap, however might I suggest adding an archer to your side to even the odds."

"Wait a minute Jimmy. I'll follow your lead, but you can't simply accept her help. We don't even know who she is. And more importantly, she's not what she seems. You smell it don't you? She's not human, and by that I mean not a half elf either. She…she smells more like one of those iron golem than a person."

While Jimmy's nose was exceptional, it was tuned more to track and hunt demons than it was to differentiate people. He did not get a golem smell from their hostess, but Chloe was correct, she did smell odd.

"Forgive me for my deception. I normally keep my secrets to myself, but it would appear I would have to reveal them if I wish to rescue Sharliss," bowed their hostess. "I am Nymakku Khongorzul , steppe warrior of the Diamond Horde, the Emerald Arbiter, master archer, as well as a Bride of Boryis. More importantly, I am a friend of Sharliss and you can trust both my blade and bow to bring her back."

"Bride of Boryis? What the hell title is that Miss Fancy Pants?" asked Chloe.

"It's not a title, but more of who..or what she is," replied Jimmy. " I've met one before, a librarian in Heldann. They're unique to say the least. You've heard of Boryis the Sage right?"

"Creepy old codger wizard that use to stock his tower with hot young apprentices. Use to have his place at McDunnalds. Sure what of it? I thought he was dead."

"Reduced is a more apt term," corrected Nymakku.

"His mind was broken by the goddess Lolth before she in turn was captured by Emperor Alphonso, but that's another story. Given Boryis' lecherous ways he found it impossible to attract the caliber of apprentices that he ….enjoyed, and the ones that he could attract soon fled from his tower with utmost haste. He could have simply bought some pretty young slaves or even summon some succubi or some other like entity to entertain himself with, but that wouldn't do for the Grand Sage of Grom. He needed something special, something unique. As a master alchemist he….created his own apprentices, he literally made his own…"

"Wait? He made his own sex slaves? Like…sex golems? " asked Chloe as her eyes lit up in excitement."I thought I was weird, but a sex golem? That's….that's amazing!"

"Sex golem is a strong word, but aye he created his own artificial brides," admitted Nymakku displaying as much shame as she did when she undressed before them earlier. " Through a process of purloined hairs, a variation of simulacrum magic, and his own unmatched ability at transmutation he was able to create new life to slake his lusts. It might seem wasteful, but would you have rather he created a race of super soldiers like other small minded archmages, or create beings that personified intelligence, sensuality, and sexuality."

"Gimmie sex golems anyday!" declared Chloe.

"They're not sex golems…." said Jimmy as he attempted to calm his companion down with a jab to the ribs.

"Though in the beginning he simply attempted to create a perfect bride for himself, Boryis' natural curiosity and tinkering soon had him expand his original plans in attempting to create the perfect woman. He created dozens of Brides of Boryis of various races and cultures in his attempt at perfection. Halfling soldiers, Darokin courtesans, Elven mages, half celestials and even half fiends, and of course your humble horse warrior archer. He considered each a work of art, and he imbued us with the best traits that could he conjure. Some of us he even have planted in their natural surroundings, and retrieved us later when we 'absorbed' enough of our heritage and culture. Besides are comely forms, and a knack for magic, he gave us exceptional strength, intelligence, wisdom…"

"Dexterity, constitution, charisma, aye we get that," added Chloe. "Get to the sex part."

" Some of us stayed with our old master to care for him, but because he granted us free will, many more of us left to discover the world for ourselves. Though I was given the aptitude to learn magic, I was one of the later designs and had little chance to study underneath him.."

Chloe snickered at her choice of words.

"..so I made my own path. I made a name for myself in the north, and eventually impressed Champion Erland, eventually becoming the Arbiter of the Order of the Squirrel."

Chloe sniggered. "So did you use any of your magical sex techniques to sleep your way to the top."

Jimmy suppressed an eye roll at his companion's embarrassing prodding, but none of Chloe's barbs had any effect on Nymakku. Perhaps it was part of her part golem heritage, or maybe she was simply above petty insults hurled by his over curious companion.

"Our techniques are considered a secret, reserved only for our master," said Nymakku cryptically.

Chloe practically began to hop and jump at the admission.

"Okay enough," said Jimmy finally. "If Ulfie wants me to meet him where I think he does, we're going to being doing some more travelling, and the last thing I need is you two engrossed in sex golem talk. Chloe stop pestering Lady Nymakku…"

"Nymk, you can call me Nymk."

Chloe reluctantly bowed towards the woman, and the pair hugged for good measure. "I'm Chloe. I'm not a sex machine like you, but I certainly want to be, " she said with a wink.

Nymk wasn't sure how to take that, but chuckled when Chloe began to laugh.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get to business. We have the Baroness to save, a major demon to banish, and an old friend to kill, " said Jimmy grimly.


	38. Chapter 38

Keke closed her eyes.

One last chance to daydream before setting into port, of chiseled muscles, soft wings, golden hair…..

After that, who knows what was in store for her.

With her new ship and treasure she gained from the Aboleth in the ruins of Alphatia she could have started a new life, maybe as a pirate, possibly as an adventurer, but currently she was in favour to help Whelp instead. Or at least offer to help. Keke thought she might have been a bit melodramatic when she teased Whelp about the Aboleth's doomsday predictions. She knew that her companion was on some sort of quest to save the world, and decided to let slip some of the information she heard. The warrior woman was definitely unsettled about them and retreated to her cabin to meditate or divinate or something like that. Keke didn't care much about the eldritch catfish's soothsayings, she had heard plenty end of the world scenarios before, and was sure she would hear some more in her immortal life span.

Still, the Aboleth's warnings did seem to correlate with Taraksun's own dreams of sun eating and opening the gates of Abaddon. All of it seemed too convenient to be a coincidence, but Keke didn't care. It was some else's problem. If the gates did not open then she was free to explore and plunder the world on her own, and if they did open then, well….she was an Asura afterall. Though technically she was a Tanarii or a Demon, she exhibited enough Asura characteristics to pass as one. Bluish skin, multiple arms, she even had similar piercings to most Asura to be accepted by them though Keke guessed it was more due to her power than any feeling of kinship. Regardless if she was an Asura or a Demon she didn't particularly want to see this strange world 'gentrified' by her kin, but she wouldn't exactly feel out of place here either. Given her status as an upper, no that wasn't right, a top tier Asura, she was sure she could carve out an important little niche here while Taraksun's troops spread through the lands.

Given the size of this world, it would take at least a decade or two for Taraksun's armies to conqueror it. A more conservative number would be closer to a century, if you factor in Abyssal jockeying and other Asura lord's interfering, but this plane would inevitably fall. Sure, they were defeated before, but that was due to them attempting to break out of the great jungle and into hardened defenses, and Holy Sampada's solar light magic didn't help either. Given that Holy Sampada was now trapped in a bottle somewhere, if the gates were fully opened and the full might of the Asura Legions were free to march, there would be nothing mortal man could do against her former lord if the Aboleth's prophecies were truthful.

She guessed the humans, elves, dwarves, thri kreen or whatever weird sentient beings that lived in this world could unite and do that last ditch defense against evil thing, but that would simply delay the inevitable. The Asuras could be beaten but not truly defeated. They would just simply raise another army from the very ground of Abaddon itself if need be and march again and again until they were victorious. Humans breed fast, but they couldn't compete with the recuperative powers of the Asura army.

The Legions of Heaven could meddle like they so often do, but that was doubtful. Devas, Eladarin, Angels, and even Archons took part in a grand scouring of the lower planes previously. Despite their impressive force, they were defeated and took a major blow several hundred years ago. Wait… was it several hundred or several thousand years ago? She couldn't remember clearly. She recalled being a participant against that crusade, but she couldn't conjuror any of the details save that she was a General under Pazrael and she fought in Torremor. She remembered several epic battles, but the forces of good were defeated in the end. The heavens would have been torn asunder in retribution, except the forces of darkness fell into bickering amongst themselves once again, which didn't surprise Keke given how barbaric the forces of the Abyss are, how obnoxious the Legions of Hell were, and not to mention the snooty Demodand, the mercenary Yugoloth, and of course the backstabbing nature of her own people the Asura. They could fight together for self-preservation, but organizing for an invasion was another thing. Not that they didn't try, but it wasn't after several crushing defeats and a lot of finger ( tentacle and claw) pointing that the armies of the lower planes retreated from the heavens and decided that they were better off on their own.

Still the initial Crusade gambit by the armies of Heaven wasn't a bad ploy. It wasn't that they lacked the will or the warriors, but it was simply a matter of poor logistics. You simply do not wage a war against an enemy that could raise troops from the very ground itself, or at least not on their home turf. You could win one, two, or maybe a hundred battles like the armies of Heaven did, but you could not secure a lasting victory on the lower planes. If she was in charge, Keke would have simply lured out the dark hordes into neutral territory, say the Concordant crossroads or one of the Prime planes, and fought them there, but she guessed the Angels were squeamish about civilian casualties or something like that. She was sure she would have taken the bait herself if the challenge was thrown, it was in her blood. Regardless of what her spotty memory could summon, the forces of good were beaten after a long and bloody campaign, and they weren't going to stick their noses to challenge Taraksun's horde if they did manage to break this dimension's seals. One or two Angels might interfere, but not a Legion of them.

Speaking of Angels, Keke knew they were almost at Grom. What better time than to relax her mind once more and attempted to daydream. To see what the handsome Eliaos was up to. If he would sweep her off her tail and the pair of them would run off to some corner of the Multiverse and engage in a lifetime of sexy scale and feather wrestling.

To her disappointment, she wasn't able to imagine any continuation of the scenario she had brewing in her mind, which was strange because the previous images came to her so easily and clearly. Given the nature of her mind after her tenure in the torture pits of Abaddon she still wasn't sure what was in her past and what was in her imagination. While the images were really vivid, so were the Aboleth's illusions, she knew she couldn't trust them no matter how pleasant they were.

As Keke attempted to drift off into her mental refuge, she felt an unnatural breeze disrupt the salty air, and the odd sensation of reality tearing and reforming itself. She didn't even have to open her eyes, but could tell that someone had invaded her ship simply from the commotion of the crew.

"I did not expect to find you so easily, " said a haughty but familiar voice. "Especially not in your current state."

Keke rose from her deck chair. Before her was a handsome dark haired young man dressed in ornate but oversized golden armour. While he did not look outwardly dangerous, he radiated an aura of menace that panicked the crew. Kweega and Hawke fumbled and almost tripped over her as they fled to the lower decks, leaving herself and Whelp alone with the intruder.

"Demon! Be gone. I shall suffer no trespass," warned Whelp with spear and shield firmly in hand pointing at the gold clad man. Though she normally used a two handed spear, Keke was able to recover a lighter one handed one with a matching magical shield in the Alphatian ruins. Keke thought it suited her better, and watching her in a classical hoplite pose confirmed that. The runes on Whelp's body began to glow, but Keke simply waved off her ally and only friend.

"Leave me Whelp, I know this gentleman," sighed the sealed demoness.

"But..but…Keke…he radiates evil like…"

"…like me? " asked Keke. "Just leave this to me, he's just an old acquaintance, and he wants to talk….isn't that right Passy."

"Of course….Keke….I'm just here to talk…" smiled the dark haired man.

Whelp did not seem convinced, but a stern look from Keke convinced her to retreat into the hold with the rest of the crew. The demoness noted that the head strong warrior woman probably wouldn't have done so a few days ago, but her confidence was probably still recovering from her recent defeat at the tentacles of her slimy captor.

"Interesting companions you have there…Keke is it? That seems a bit too casual," said Pasurendra.

Kalikekeztra muscles tightened when he called her that. Only Selexia, Whelp…..and Eliaos, real or not, were allowed to name her so.

"Oh, don't tense up like that. I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to inform you that you've been summoned by Taraksun," said Pasurendra.

Keke suppressed a laugh at both the suggestion and the drastic difference of personality displayed by Pasurendra. Most Demons and Asura displayed the same character traits in both their 'true' forms and their alternate forms. A haughty power hungry Pitfiend was pretty much the same creature whatever form it took, and a cool seductive Succubus was the same minx in whatever guise she wore. Pasurendra however was something different. In his giant Asura form, he was bestial and savage, more willing to strike first and talk later. In his humanoid form however, he was remarkably laid back and more prone to conversation. A bit slimy in her opinion, like a mortal litigator or a elven gigolo or courtesan. Keke wasn't sure if it was a game he played or if his personality was simply split due to some type of deep rotted insanity. Regardless it was a bit unsettling to see the armoured giant which she so recently wrestled almost to the death act like some pampered messenger boy.

"If I recall, after wrapping my coils around you and almost choking you to death, I was stripped of my armies and my title and sent back home. Which was a far better fate that what you suffered," smirked Keke.

Pasurendra nodded. "Aye, I thought I was to be confined to the pits for a century or two, but our many headed lord is merciful as well much as he is terrible. It seems that the visions he's been receiving from his scroll has convinced him that his moment of victory is at hand."

"Oh? You mean the previous vision he received which spurred him to sacrifice half his army was a false one? I'm sure this new one must be correct then," said Keke snidely.

Pasurendra frowned. "Don't be like that. You know how …divinations … are. Even the best of them are not entirely clear. However, the signs are all there. The year of the Yak, the cycle of the Ram…"

"Double jam berry year…yeah yeah, I've heard it, but still what makes you think I'll simply come back when he calls me? Does he think I'm his lap dog?"

Pasurendra smiled. "Ahh, I see. You wish to renegotiate your contract. An admirable and brave tactic. I would have done so myself, but my bargaining position in the torture pits were…how should I say…tenuous at best. I do not have the authority to offer any incentives for you to return save to avoid his wrath. That is his moniker if you recall. The Awakener of Wrath. I can imagine he would be very displeased if…"

"If I don't come running at his beck and call," snorted Keke. "Please. If his prophecies are coming true, he won't have time to chase me down. He has a lot more to worry about."

Pasruendra shrugged. "As you say. Though I would prefer if you fought at my side, I didn't realize you could take such a …pleasant form," he said with a wink.

Kalikekeztra recoiled. Was he trying to flirt with her? She suppressed the urge to throw up. While the pair of them were in humanoid forms, Keke considered herself first a Marilith and her rival as a Asruendra Asura. The mere thought of the pair of them engaging like Eliaos and herself did in her daydreams was a bit sickening. This was only a temporary form, she wasn't some frumpy house wife, but a six armed engine of destruction.

"Frumpy house wife? You are too modest," smiled Pasruendra once again, clearly enjoying her discomfort from his imagined sexual tension. "You've lost a lot of weight and you are quite toned compared to the image of yourself in your mind. The manacles are a bit …interesting as well. Adds a hint of danger to your guise I think."

Keke recoiled again as his leering gaze scanned her body up and down. Did he just read her mind? When could he do that? Could he always do that?

"I've been able to do that for a while," sighed Pasruendra. "But I'm far from an expert. I'm not a Githyanki or a Mindflayer. I can just scan surface thoughts, and only those that are practically yelling at me. However, for the sake of our past and hopefully future working relationship, I shall refrain from reading your mind, though I need a little cooperation on your part to shield them. "

Keke shook her head. "I'm still not returning with you. I have my own ship, a crew, and a hold full of treasure. If you want however, we can finish what we started in Abaddon," she said as her hands hovered near her new swords. While she was a master of all weapons, and could even enchant her own temporarily, it didn't hurt to have genuine magical weapons at her disposal. She made sure to think extra hard of the lovely magical weapons that she recovered from the Aboleth's lair to give Pasruendra pause.

The golden armoured youth eyed her blades and frowned. "There's no need for that. I'm not here to engage with fisticuffs with you. However, I'll be glad to lock blades if it comes to that. Just remember, I'm under no compulsion to refrain from my magic this time…."

"That didn't stop your blade magic last time, though it didn't help much if I recall," chuckled Keke.

"Blade magic counts as melee doesn't it? Regardless, I'm just on a simple errand from our lord, that is all. " He said while putting particular emphasis on the word 'our'. "We had trouble locating you, but we were told by Vikokima and his Succubus companion of your approximate whereabouts. They made it sound like you were dead, or at least impossible to locate, also told wild stories of an archmage in yellow, but here you are, before me on my first attempt to contact you. That must be inconvenient."

"Yes. I think I would like to have a talk with Vik and Selexy," growled Keke.

"Oh, I can easily arrange that. They are under my banner now," said Pasruendra as his smiled returned. "If you happen to change your mind on my employment proposal we can arrange such a meeting. Perhaps an exchange. Your services for their worthless lives? In fact, believe it or not, I am currently slumming in a nearby island next to one of the human's hive like cities nearby, the one with the pillars. Just finishing up some local errands you know. Drop by regardless. I'm sure we have …many…things to discuss."

With that the golden armoured youth uttered a phrase and vanished.

Keke scanned with her true vision to make sure he was truly gone and breathed a sigh of relief. Magic blades or not, she was still locked out of her true form which would have made battle with that golden armoured snot a bit difficult. She was lucky she was focused on him and not on her own weakness for him to notice.

After a few minutes, Whelp and the crew tentatively returned on deck.

"Are you safe?" asked the warrior woman nervously scanning around. " What was that about?"

Keke had no reply, but she knew when she had just been challenged. It was as if Passy slapped her with the face with a gauntlet. "Hawke, are you familiar with the nearby islands?"

The sailor adventurer nodded.

"Do you know of an island full of pillars?"

"Aye."

Keke then turned to Whelp. "You know that great evil you've been talking about that is supposed to threaten the world? I'm not sure how to strike at it directly, but how would you like to rough up one of its main minions."

Whelp looked confused, but then nodded." I would like that very much."

Keke then smiled. "Oh, and by rough up, I mean kill."


	39. Chapter 39

Javindar hopped behind barrel to crate. Despite his attempts at stealth, a young boy pointed at him and asked his mother a question he could not fully understand. The mother simply shook her head and expressed something in a disappointing tone.

Javindar ignored the pair as he slid through the street like a common thug. Instead of proudly striding through the center of the street, for all the uncouth merchants and even the barbarian women to gawk at, the Bey of Ghata went from shadow to shadow, avoiding attention like a thief.

Despite his awkward attempt at subterfuge, Javindar wasn't sure how effective all this sneaking about was. After all, he was pursing shadows, or maybe ghosts, or at least some sort of shadow Asura. He could see their baleful auras with his special vision, so wouldn't it be logical that they could see him as well? For all he knew he was making a fool of himself in front of his prey as they laughed at his every misstep.

Regardless of the full comical extent of his hiding, his target or targets mercifully ignored him as they detoured into a warren of alleys, away from the puzzled stares and snickers of the Grommish crowds. While they could have evaded a common tracker, Javindar's sight would not be so easily shaken. He could see a literal trail of their evil and would follow it till a conclusion, most likely and preferably a violent one was reached.

The Prince smiled at the anticipation of battle. It didn't matter who or what his foe was. He had enough of all this questing and running around, it made him feel like a glorified errand boy. Find this scroll, go to the Admiral, rescue the Baroness, find out who this James was…it was enough to give him a headache. He was a Prince of Ghata, trained for battle and forged in war. Just direct him to the enemy and let his blade, be it his shark tooth khanda or his handy trophy scimitar, do the work. If the quest given to him by Holy Sampada, or was it Whelp? He still had trouble separating the two in his mind, simply involved killing an Asura, this would long be over. His purpose was to kill demons and he intended to do that.

As Javindar approached, he scanned the area for any tactical advantages or misteps of his environment. The shadows were close. He would have to be ready. He was in an alley, narrow and flanked by tall walls, dirty and full of refuse even by Grommish standards. Thankfully the debris seemed to have driven out even the beggars and the paupers, so he would not have to worry about bystanders though he was mindful of his step so not to slip. As he followed their auras, he scaled back his initial estimates and sensed there were four or five of these creatures he was following, possibly undead, but most likely demons or Asura. Their auras were fairly uniform so he would not have to worry about identifying and dispatching a chieftain of a leader type amongst them. It was dark, save for the background glow of the city lights, but Javindar had several light stones given to him by his servant for a night battle such as this. Speaking of which, Nahbob was purposely trailing behind to not to give away his position. It would not surprise him if Nahbob was lost in the multiple alleys, but he had confidence that his servant would locate him when the battle was joined.

"You should not have fled," said a dry voice giving Javindar pause. Not because of the clarity of it, but because the speaker talked in Vinraji. He could not see where the voice came from, but suspected it was from one of the nearby buildings.

"And you should not have appeared like you did in the middle of the street, "responded an equally strong but feminine voice. " That was a bit flashy, even for you."

"I…I was worried that you didn't want to see me. You left without acknowledging me in my liege's camp."

"Aww…were you jealous? Did you think I would forget you, or did not recognize you ? Besides, it's shameful enough that I had to tolerate your so called lord and his barbarian lackeys' presence, let alone watch you submit yourself to him. "

Javindar's curiosity was piqued, enough so that he didn't notice Nahbob stumbling behind, almost bumping into him.

"Did you lose their scent?" whispered Nahbob. His choice of words showing his ignorance of the way Javindar's eyes worked.

Javindar silenced him with a wave as he continued to listen to the Vinraji voices.

"….was not the time, though the appointed hour approaches far sooner than I realize," continued the feminine voice. Javindar scowled at Nahbob when he realized he missed some of the conversation.

"Appointed hour? " snorted the dry voice. "Do not make me laugh. It will never be the appointed hour. For years I have waited in my vigil, submitting myself as you so eloquently put it, but it has never come to pass. This chance meeting is the closest I've ever been to the so called appointed hour, and still we're missing the ….wait…you have….., you have him? How…how did you come across him? Can I gaze upon him? It's been so long."

"No, I wouldn't do that. At least not yet. Like a moth, Greyiron drew too close to the flame, and he was…corrupted. However, all is not lost. Still, his mere presence gives me hope. The children of the world are more resourceful than we three it seems. His madness is not cured, but it has become calm at least for a while. I've watch them perform a curious technique to pacify him. Like I said, the appointed hour approaches."

"The guardians united…at long last….but we still only have one of our charges, the one I guard amongst the so called barbarians ….."

"Actually we have two."

"You recovered your scroll? But how…how can you possess it without it overpowering …"

Javindar and Nahbob both looked at each other in shock. Guardians? Scrolls? Were they referring to a black scroll? They couldn't possibly be, but they were speaking in Vinraji, and combined that with that aura of evil, it was too much of a coincidence.

"I will invoke a clairvoyance spell to observe whomever they are," said Nahbob. Javindar nodded for him to proceed.

"You were followed," said the dry voice casually, giving Nahbob and Javindar pause.

"You've noticed just now? Were you referring to the man in the shadows or the shadows themselves?" replied the feminine voice.

"Man in shadows?"

Javindar scratched his head. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it appeared the situation had gotten even more convoluted.

Before either voice could respond, a terrible shriek echoed through the alley. It was as if a thousand cats had been cast into one of the pits of Abaddon. The wailing cracked wood and even shattered a few bricks as a shiver ran down even Javindar's stoic spine. If it weren't for his training as a Holy Warrior of Puranas he might have given up hope and fled from the infernal dirge,but Javindar simply drew both his blades in anticipation of a fight. Nahbob however showed his true caste and attempted to flee in terror, he would have done so if Javindar had not stuck out his foot and tripped his terrified servant, sending him face first into the dirty alley before basking him in an aura of courage.

"Show some honour!" growled Javindar as he whirled around slashing both blades literally at the darkness around him.

Though the Prince preferred his Khanda and wicker shield, he wasn't sure if a balanced attack was the path to victory. The shadow beasts he had faced in the past had the annoying habit of slipping past his blows like you would think their namesake would. Javindar reasoned that if he was to defeat these monsters it was to be through pure offense, so he attacked with both of his blades at once.

The shadows about him were quickly dispersed despite their lightning speed, they proved no match for the holy warrior and his blades. Their reach was only slightly shorter than the Prince's but Javindar's tactical timing pressed those few inches into a distinct advantage as he struck freely at will while narrowly avoiding their shadowy claws. The Bey fought off the dark denizens, literally dancing around poor Nahbob who was still stunned by the shadow's supernatural fear. While Javindar was never trained as a Dervish, that particularly dancing spinning fighting style seemed to naturally fit Javindar and he made note to practice it formally in the future. Perhaps having Nahbob hiring one as a tutor. Regardless of his future training regimen, the shadows' realized that their quick attacks and flowing movements were easily countered by Javindar's movements and they wisely and quickly slipped away.

Javindar however was having none of that. He had already been defeated not once, but twice in this god forsaken city and he required a proper victory to soothe his pride. The Prince leapt after the shadows, raking with his Khanda while slashing and jabbing with his scimitar at his foes. One of the shadows attempted to slip into a derelict building through its barred windows, but Javindar simply smashed through the frame with his shoulder, catching the shade off guard as he stabbed it properly with his scimitar.

As the shadows fell back from the Prince's relentless onslaught, Nahbob finally recovered from the initial shock of the ambush. Though Javindar half expected his servant to simply flee again or cower behind him, Nahbob had enough of his wits about him to fling a glowing volley of arrows at the shadows. Javindar thought the shadows would weaved and evade this crude attack, but Nahbob's aim was true and it dispersed several of the shadowy creatures.

Javindar pressed forward against the creatures, but suddenly the mob of shadows stopped their retreat and oddly began to pile into each other. Javindar thought that he might have shattered their will and broken their minds as they tried to form a pile of some sort, but Nahbob had a different opinion.

"They're merging my lord!"

"Merging?" asked a confused Javindar as he stabbed one of the straggler shadows.

"Aye, like lantern archons and some types of rare paraelementals," explained Nahbob as he threw another volley of missiles at the shadow pile. The magical missiles struck the creatures or creature squarely, but it had little overall effect against the rapidly growing creature.

"What is it supposed to merge into?" ask Javindar as he kept a cautious distance away from this new menace.

Before Nahbob could reply, the shadow creature emitted another shout, though this time it was a deeper and more of a rumbling roar, like that of a troop of elephants.

While Javindar's bravery easily shrugged off the earlier shrill war cry, this deeper one literally shook the earth as one of the nearby buildings crumbled from the onslaught. As Javindar attempted to steady himself on the shaking ground, the now towering shadow beast lunged past the Prince, swatting at Nahbob with its massive forearm.

A small part of Javindar was infuriated that the creature chose to attack his servant instead of himself, a smaller part was relieved for the same reason, but for the most part Javindar was struck with fear. Not for himself, but oddly enough for his servant's well being. While Nahbob had been recently slained recently he was brought back from the heavens by the power of the Baroness Stille. This time if his rather fragile servant was struck down, there would be no coming back for him.

As flashbacks of his misadventures with his servant flashed before him, the monster struck Nahbob full force with his shadow claw, slamming the man with an explosion of the blue light. Javindar winced at the flare, but breathed a sigh of relief as the dust settled. A large blue sphere was embedded into a nearby wall with what appeared to be Nahbob inside it. The towering shadow beast attempted futilely to swat and tear open the sphere, but quickly abandoned that futile task.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory! " shouted Javindar at the beast. When the creature's attention turned towards him, he added, "Come face me if you dare."

The beast roared in a low rumbling fashion once again before charging at the Prince. Though Javindar dispatched the smaller shadows easily, this much larger one had a distinct reach advantage on him, and its greater size did not seem to diminish its speed. As its dark claw flailed down on him, Javindar was forced to block with both his blades, locking them together to bear the brunt of the blow.

While Javindar half expected the claw to pass like some sort of dark cloud pass his blade, instead his holy Khanda and scavenged scimitar blocked the attack but it drove him back a few feet. Only his years of practiced training and perhaps his very expensive yak skin loafers saved him from being knocked to the ground. Sensing his precarious position, the Prince leaned downwards and away with his blades, forcing the monster's pressure to be exerted through the side rather than below him. With great effort he shifted the monster's weight, but instead of hopping back out of the range of his attack, the great shadow exploded with a burst of speed, sending Javindar hurtling backwards and slamming into a wall.

The wind was knocked out of the Prince. He attempted to regain his footing but the monster charged him again, striking him full force in the chest, crushing and squeezing his ribs as it pinned him against a wall. Pain ripped through the Prince as he felt his body being crushed, but before his back broke the bricks caved in behind him as the wall fell in a cloud of dust and debris.

As the shadow strode through the haze and into the dark room, an old man in a yellow robe and a young girl in a loose fitted breast plate stared at it from the other side. The monster roared again at the pair as it drifted towards before them. The pair looked at the monster unmoving, but just as the monster was to pounce on them, a drunken sloven man stumbled out of the darkness in front of it.

"Shoo…hic….shooo…..burp…." said the man as he waved away the giant shadow beast. The beast looked confused at first before it screeched in anger. It raised its claw ready to strike the drunk down.

""Bravery! Valor! Glory!" shouted Javindar once again as the dusty Prince jumped on the monster's back. While he preferred to fight the monster face to face, the Bey of Ghata would not have it strike down an unarmed man, regardless if he was drunk or not. Both his blades stabbed at what he approximated was the creature's neck.

The monster roared and trumpeted in pain as it twisted around, attempting to dislodge the Prince and his now firmly attached blades. Javindar would not release his grip as he poured his holy strength into his blade. Though he would normally channel it through his Khanda, for some reason he felt the scimitar was a better choice this time as white hot divine power flowed into the shadowy monster.

The creature fell on its knee from the sudden attack, and before Javindar could finish it with another series of blows it exploded into a cloud of grey and white motes, leaving only a large black puddle on the ground.

Javindar breathed heavily, ignoring his injuries as he recovered from the battle.

"Sir, sir, are you alright," blubbered Nahbob as he rushed into the room. His servant took a few steps before he stopped suddenly, staring at the old man in the yellow robes.

It took Javindar a second, before he recognized the man. It was the old man from the island, the man that had possibly slain Whelp.

Before Javindar could react, the drunken man staggered to Nahbob and bowed. "I'm okay, hic. I actually handle this stuff all the time…." He slurred before falling on his face.


	40. Chapter 40

"So…would you say your skills as a sex golem are more acrobatic or athletic? I mean, you're pretty slim, so you're pretty flexible right? But you're also a golem, that means you have inhuman endurance. That should make things…."

Jimmy tuned out Chloe. He often prided himself on noticing and cataloging every detail, but since he had grouped up with the druid/dryad/dwarf/thief or whatever she was, he had slowly learned to reduce some of his senses so her chatting became just a soft buzzing in the background. Nymk on the other hand was getting more and more irritated. She hid her frustration at his companion at first, but Jimmy saw that she was making mistakes and slip ups and was getting more distracted. A stumble here, and a back track there would not do. Having suffered through his own interrogation about Sammy, Jimmy was just glad someone else had gained Chloe's focus. Also the stress would be a good way to glean their hostesses true intent, but the Baroness' life was a bit more important at the moment. He needed Nymk to focus, so he decided to intervene.

"Why are you asking all these personal questions anyways?" asked Jimmy as they crossed a narrow rope bride separating two derelict buildings.

Chloe shrugged. "Hey, I'm young and I'm curious."

"And apparently shameless…." Added Nymk with an annoyed whisper. With Chloe occupied she took the time to pull ahead and scout, well out of ear shot.

Chloe watched her leave and frowned but continued anyways. "I'm a dryad and we're naturally very lusty and sexual creatures. It's not every day you meet a bride of Boryis, a sex golem! I need to know stuff, and it's not like I can ask my dad about this sort of thing."

Jimmy puzzled over this. "Hey, I thought you said you can access …umm racial memory? Couldn't you just learn all this birds and the bees stuff from your ancestors.

Chloe shook her head. "Let me ask you this? Would you like to learn about sex by watching your mom sleep with Hoaglie? Just think about that and keep that image in your head for a second."

Jimmy shuddered and decided not to press the matter.

When Nymk returned she waved the pair to follow, but Chloe suddenly stopped and cocked her head as she stared to the side.

"We're being followed," whispered Chloe in the darkness.

Jimmy thought her statement dubious. Following Nymk, they had snaked their way through the sewers, climbed through some abandoned buildings, and had literally hopped from roof to roof on their way to an abandoned pier. While the young Blade had considered himself quite athletic, both Chloe and himself found it hard to keep up with their mysterious 'Ally'. Jimmy still wasn't sure if he should refer to her as waitress, Arbiter, Bride of Boryis, or Chloe's favorite, sex golem. Regardless of who or what Nymk was, Jimmy was fairly sure her meandering path to the docks would throw off any pursuers. Also given his own heightened senses, he had doubts about Chloe's claim.

Still, if anyone could detect something that Jimmy could not it was Chloe. Jimmy wasn't sure how alert Dryads or even half dryads are, but regardless of her unique racial profile she was a street urchin first. Raised in the alleys, by one of, if not the toughest and most ruthless mobsters that Jimmy has met, she would be the first person he would rely on if things on the street did not seem right.

Nymk stopped and scanned behind them. Jimmy wasn't sure what supernatural senses she possessed if any, but he followed her gaze as it narrowed onto a pile of refuse. While no slouch, Jimmy just couldn't see what they could see. All he could spot were what looked like a bunch of …

"Wererats?" he asked as his hand hovered next to one of his silver throwing blades. While demons often needed cold iron to hurt, it didn't hurt to have some silver weapons as well for devils and the odd lycanthrope, especially the urban rodent variety.

Chloe shook her head as she timidly walked towards the garbage pile. Jimmy thought this was a poor idea and reached out to grab her back, but she easily slipped past him. The young woman then began making strange clicking and ooking noises towards the rats, and strangely enough a similar series of noises were reciprocated back.

"Err…what is she doing now?" asked Nymk.

"Some druid thing. Probably communing with the rats," shrugged Jimmy.

"She's a druid? Her? The guttersnipe?"

"Something like that."

"That would not have been my first guess."

While obviously Jimmy could not speak rat, there was something oddly familiar with the noises the furry creatures' were making. For one thing, they weren't squeaking or doing the high pitching whining that Jimmy was familiar with, but continued to repeat the ooking noise that Chloe was talking to them in. Were these creatures like ravens, mynah, or perhaps those parrot birds that pirates sometimes sport. Were they imitators or was his first guess correct? Were they wererats?

After a brief, and unintelligible conversation, Chloe turned around and walked back towards them with an unusually long rat with an uncharacteristically furry tail.

"This one says it knows you," smiled Chloe as it scratched the back of the elongated rat's head.

"Who me?" asked Nymk, shocked at the accusation.

"No, no. The tall ugly one," snickered Chloe.

Jimmy took a closer look at the creature. It was definitely furry like a rat, but besides having a furry tail , it's body was about one and a half times as long.

"I think this creature is called a ferret. It's too big to be a weasel or a marten," said Nymk observing the creature from a safe distance.

"Or a mongoose. There are a lot of these type of creatures in Vinraj. They are trained to hunt snakes and detect evil spirits," said Jimmy. "Even Sammy had…err never mind."

"How did it get here? And why is it following us?" asked Nymk.

Chloe made some clicking and ooking noises at the strange creature which replied in kind. "It's not exactly coherent. It says something about a bow man, and then the streets, and it recognized you, so it's following you."

"Bowman? Wait, do you think it belongs to one of the Khanians? "

"Khanians?" asked Nymk.

"A long story, I'll explain later if we have time," shrugged Jimmy as he turned to Chloe." Do you think it was brought over by one of the Khanians we met? It got lost in the city and somehow it latched onto me because it saw me before?"

"Aww, why did this cute little guy latch onto you, and not me," pouted Chloe. She lifted the creature up and began ooking at it again. "It says something about bat winged creatures, a good smelling man, corrupted creatures, her favorite mistress, and armies, and oceans. Actually it's making hardly any sense. Compare to other creatures, it's talking about a thousand leagues a minute. It's a very hyper little guy."

"Corrupted creatures? Bat wings? Like demons? Hmmm," considered Jimmy. "I've met one of these creatures before like I said, and it was trained to sniff out demons. Considering how much I've fought in the past, maybe it smelled a bit of them on my gear."

"Well, at least it's not a spy. I would have hated to have killed this cute little thing," shrugged Chloe, as she simply let the creature down. Instead of bolting back into the refuse, the ferret mongoose thing darted towards Jimmy, and before even his lighnting reflexes could react, it snaked up his leg, onto his back, and finally over his shoulder. "Aww, looks like you found a friend."

Jimmy wasn't sure how to react. The smart thing to do was to grab this critter and chuck it away, but there was something comforting and oddly familiar about this animal. It reminded him of Sammy's pet mongoose Chit and despite his desire to forget about her and move on with his life, he found his nuzzling oddly soothing.

"Are we done here?" asked Nymk. "The Baroness, the Greater Asura, Ulfgar? Remember them?"

Jimmy nodded and motioned Nymk to continue towards the lightless pier. The bow woman claimed to have a boat stashed somewhere and they were going to need it if they were going where he thought Ulfgar wanted him to be.

The Pirate's Stump, Claw Island, or simply the Slab. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he first set foot on its sandy shores, but if Ulfie wanted a meeting spot, that would be it. The island where Jimmy set out on his own after leaving Martinez's pack and also the place he met Ulfgar.

As they followed Nymk onto the abandoned pier, a part of Jimmy still expected some form of ambush from their guide. This could have all been an elaborate trap, but there was plenty of opportunity earlier for her to spring one on them. If the Baroness was in trouble, he needed to trust her. Besides being mysterious, their guide radiated an aura of trust, but that might have been her latent Boryis given powers to put him off his guard. Speaking of which, while he had met a 'Bride of Boryis' before, he still not understand who or what they were exactly. Nymk had said she was an artificial life form but she did not appear to be like the Halfling Warforged, living constructs made of wood and metal for the Great Leeha wars, or even the massive Iron Golems used in the Grommish army. She was definitely something unique, but for now he would need to focus on Ulfgar.

"Here we are," said Chloe as she scanned the end of the old dock. "And…no boat. Or is it one of those invisible boats, or perhaps its underwater?"

Nymk ignored her and reached into a pouch and produced a strange miniature bird. She placed it to her lips, whispered something into it, before throwing it into the water.

*Plop*

Jimmy and Chloe waited, but nothing happened as the token sunk into the dark waters.

"Wow, that was a big waste of time,"shrugged Chloe. "If we hurry back, maybe we can find that Javindar guy that the Khanian Prince was looking for. If we don't have the sword, or your Baroness, we might as well fill our pockets with something other than Vleda's crappy trinkets."

"Prince Vleda?" asked Nymk, unworried about their lack of a boat. "You mentioned Khanians before, are you in league with them?"

The Khanians were currently a foreign military with command of an unknown power, occupying a Grommish fishing village nearby to the north. Jimmy thought it would be best to keep their relationship with them shrouded until after they rescued the Baroness. There was no need to complicate an already complicated venture, so he signalled Chloe to remain silent.

Chloe on the other hand had other ideas as she freely chatted to Nymk. "Oh yeah, Prince Vleda. A tall swarthy guy, well groomed kind of handsome with a dangerous bad boy look to him. Him and his gang are stuck up north, and wanted us to shake up some rival of his, even gave us some goodies for our good will. Too bad we have no clue what they do. I was hoping to ask this Baroness lady about them, but that was before some giant golden demon snatched her up."

"May I look at them? To see if these items are actually spying on you?" asked Nymk, even as Jimmy rolled his eyes at his big mouthed partner. "I was trained by the greatest Archmage in the land. While I lack the ability to channel magic directly, I am well versed in its lore and applications."

Chloe turned to Jimmy who simply sighed as he retrieved the items in his hidden pouch. There was no need to be subtle anymore. As he passed the items to Nymk, the water began to bubble and a large wooden swan boat bobbed to the surface.

"Wow! That's amazing! " said Chloe as she hopped around the pier. "Oh, oh, me first, me first."

Before receiving a reply the young thief jumped into its open back before examining the ship like an excited child.

Jimmy and Nymk both boarded in a more subdued fashion before Jimmy took the 'helm' of the vessel. While he had never owned a swan token, he was familiar with their operation. He simply placed his hand on the Swan's neck, thought of the direction and speed he wanted, before the vessel began gliding through the waves. With the vessel on course, Nymk returned her focus onto the items, and seemed both surprised and puzzled as she examined them.

"These items appear to be ….Vinraji in origin?" she said as Chloe nodded to confirm. "This cloth is nothing special, it is the shredded remnants of a sarai, a common dress worn by women from Vinraj," she explained.

Jimmy recalled a Marilith smell on the rags, a fearsome female demon with a snake body and six arms, and wondered if Nymk could detect it as well. When she made no mention of that particular type of demon, he noted to himself that particular limitation on her senses.

"This pin is similar to the hat of disguise. An item that allows a person to change her basic appearance, though it is limited by the type of creature you originally are," said Nymk as she examined the second item.

"Pffftt…big deal, I can do that," scoffed Chloe. Jimmy would have preferred her to keep the extent of her own abilities a secret, but there was no controlling his sidekick. Chloe happily demonstrated her power as she first made her hair white, then green , then black, and even lengthened and shortened it at will. The half dryad also made her face round, then oval, then thin, and even adjusted her height a little. Jimmy also noted that in each form she still looked like 'Chloe' though slightly different, but wondered if that was simply a quirk of her power, or if it was her vanity showing.

"I can also change into critters," boasted Chloe. "Jimmy here has already seen the deadly Chloeverine in action."

Nymk nodded and then turned to the bottle. "This…this is unusual. The pin is a useful item, but it is common enough, but this bottle…this bottle is special. A variant on one of my master's signature spells, though used in a more offensive instead of a leisure oriented fashion."

Though Jimmy was hardly a wizard, even he knew of some of Boryis' spells. Boryis' shelter, Boryis' faithful hound, Boryis' blade, Boryis' magnificent mansion, and more if he thought hard enough. He was considered the premier wizard of world, but that didn't necessarily meant that he was. It was sort of like Royal Adventurers, Ricardo Belcadiz, the Scorpion of Grom, was considered the greatest Royal Adventurer in the land, but Jimmy was pretty sure that Reinhardt guy with the Baatezu scent and even his consort that Amirah woman were probably more dangerous than that foppish elf. Jimmy was sure there were more powerful wizards than Boryis, but Nymk's creator was definitely the most famous.

"This bottle seems to have a person trap inside of it currently, though I do not know how to release him unless we have the proper command word," continued Nymk as she examined the bottle.

"Oh we can worry about that later," said Chloe as the swan boat swam deeper out into the Grommish Harbour. Ahead of them was a small island with several pillars atop, seemingly forming a claw framed by the moonlight. "So, is this where we throw down with Ulfgar and this big golden demon buddy."

Jimmy smelled the air, and the corruption was raw and tangible. "They're already here, waiting for us. Get ready."


	41. Chapter 41

Javindar kept an eye on the old man and the girl as the drunk struggled to pick himself off the ground. Nahbob took a step to help the thin haggard looking man, but the Prince waved him off. It wasn't because he was indifferent to the man's plight, but there was a tangible aura of danger in the area. He already thought he lost his servant earlier to the amalgamated shadow creature and would not risk losing him again.

"Say…." Asked the drunk as he finally rocked himself upright onto one knee. "Why is everyone here speaking Jhinrabi, Binragi, err…Vinnrahje?"

Javindar raised an eyebrow at his point. The drunk was right, though his particular mastery of the language was broken and barely comprehensible. For Nahbob and himself it was natural since it was their native tongue. While he had not seen the other two speaking he had heard them from the other side of the wall. The old man had Khanian features, but they were not as angular as those of a typical Horselord. It seemed more likely he was descended from the denizens of the Emerald throne who to Javindar's limited knowledge were not proficient at Vinraji. As for the woman, with her olive skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes, she looked Grommish or perhaps Thyatian, or at least some mongrel blend of the two. While she was definitely from the west, she spoke flawless Vinraji ,though with a dialect he was not familiar with. At least that is what he concluded from what he had heard from the other side of the wall before he was rudely smashed through it.

"Who are you people? " demanded Javindar with weapons still drawn. While he addressed all three of them, his attention was focused on the old man in yellow, and he was ready strike if he saw any sign of magic. "What do you know of the Black Scrolls?"

The man in yellow and the militia woman remained silent, though they exchanged wary glances with each other when Javindar mentioned the scrolls. The drunk on the other hand looked about confused before he reached into his vest.

Javindar tensed, coiled like a cobra ready to strike if the drunk drew a weapon, but instead he extracted a dark crumpled and beaten parchment that looked like it had been alternately used to sop up spilled drink or perhaps to dry one's hands after one relieved himself.

Despite the tattered nature of the parchment, the evil emanating from it almost floored Javindar despite not attuning his special vision on to it. There was no doubt in the Prince's mind that this was the legendary Black Scroll.

"Aiieee!" cried the man in yellow, breaking his silence as he placed his hands before him to shield himself from the drunk's scroll, even before Javindar could react. "Away from me! Less it corrupts me! "

"Relax," said the girl as she slipped behind the drunk. "Martin, please. Could you put that away. You are scaring our…guests," she said as he guided his hands gently to place the scroll back into his vest. Javindar noted she was careful not to touch the scroll herself. After the scroll was stored, she retrieved a small bottle of what looked like the spirits the locals bottled and placed it in the drunk's now shaking hands. While Javindar watched the two carefully, the man smiled nervously as he took the bottle and incredibly stepped into the shadows and vanished before his eyes.

It was incredible. They literally disappeared. He did not step behind a pillar and hid, or created a distraction before vanishing, he simply just disappeared. Even his special vision which detected evil could not pierce where the man and that blasphemous document absconded to.

"Where…where did he go?" asked the man in yellow, giving voice to Javindar's thoughts. "More importantly, how..how could he stand the scroll's touch? I sense no taint in him."

Javindar puzzled over the man in yellow's statement and silently agreed. While the scroll was obviously evil, he noted he sensed no evil in the drunkard. Though objects do not normally transfer evil by touch, it would not surprise the Prince if this particular artifact did. While he never considered it, he assumed Whelp had some method to transport the scroll when they found it, or more likely hoped her holiness would protect her from it.

The girl shrugged." Martin is around. Here or there, I am not sure. Even I cannot predict where he went, though I suspect his apprentice can. As for his resistance to the scroll, well….that's why I brought him here."

"What's going on ?" whispered Nahbob, unable to follow the conversation between the pair. "Are we going to fight the old man again?"

Javindar wasn't sure, but he was the Prince of Ghata on a quest to retrieve the scroll in question, and he hated to be ignored. "What is going on here! " he said in a commanding voice. "I am Bey Javindar, holy warrior of Puranas on a quest from Holy Sampada, high Mahadevi of Nashput. I demand you relinquish your Black Scroll to me!"

The man in yellow and the militia girl finally turned their attention back to Javindar. While the old man gave off an aura of power, the girl seemed inconsequential…till now. With a simple glance, the Prince felt his legs give way and almost toppled from her glare. His servant was not as resilient, as Javindar heard Nahbob slump to the ground.

"No….it is you that shall answer my questions. What do you know of the scroll? Why are you here? And ….and…." before the girl could continue she seemed to grow faint and almost fell over like Nahbob had just done. Fortunately for her, the man in yellow caught her and guided her gently to the ground.

"That…that takes a lot more effort that I remember," she said weakly as she regained her breath. "As you can see, I did not weather the millenias as well as you did my old friend."

The man in yellow shook his head as he place the girl on her side to rest. He then turned towards Javindar and Nahbob.

"I recognize you now. You were on that island, harrying Prince Vleda's men," said the old man in the yellow robes. "A nasty business slavery, but none of my concern. My battle is not with you, so I will allow you to leave in peace."

Javindar raged at being dismissed out of hand so easily by this old fool. "Your battle may not be with me, but mine is with yours," warned the Prince. He then thought about what he said and when it made some degree of sense he returned his attention to the old man. "I have questions, and I demand answers, but that pales against the crimes that you inflicted on Whelp."

"Whelp? Who is that? Is that a person or an object?" asked the old man, puzzled.

"Err…that's a nickname for a person," replied Javindar awkwardly, unsure if he should reveal Holy Sampada's alias to him.

"Was she a pudgy woman with small horns and an evil aura?"

"Whelp?" said a voice in the shadows. "Sammy? Jimmy's old flame? Nahh…nevermind, she's in Nasshyputty."

Javindar ignored the unseen drunk. "Of course not! She is tall and fit, like err a giraffe, a woman most pure!"

"Ah the priestess from the jungle. I do not know her fate after you chased me away with your bow. . Whatever crimes I may or may not have done, you can exclude me from the ones that involve this giraffe person Whelp."

Javindar wasn't sure if his statement was a relief or not, but that did not deter him from his quest. "Regardless. Surrender your scroll to me, I will not ask twice," warned the Prince as he assumed a battle stance.

The old man opened his hands towards the Prince and shrugged. "I do not possess the scrolls, and truth be told, I am uneasy in their presence. They are foul corrupting things that taint everything that they come in contact with. I have lived as long as I have by making sure not to come in their presence. My comrade here it seems was not as lucky," he said as he motioned towards the resting girl. "If you want the scroll that the man in the shadow possesses, be my guest. "

Javindar was angry, but was not sure how to proceed. He wanted to fight, specifically with the man in the yellow robes, but he had given him no reason to.

"I have two scrolls actually," said the voice from the shadows. "One I got from old cat face Mogombo, about …errr ten maybe twelve years ago. I can't remember. And one I picked up just a couple of days ago from that horse Prince Vleedy guy. I don't normally steal, but he lost and he owed me one…owed me something. I ….hic….filched the scroll from him, thinking it was something nice….but well…it's just more of this nasty paper."

Javindar stopped. Prince Vleda, here? Javindar was accosted by Khanians on the Sea of Dawn but thought they were a simple raiding party. He did not suspect their Prince….his rival was involved.

However surprised Javindar was, his reaction was nothing compared to that of the man in yellow. "You…you took Prince Vleda's scroll! Return it this instant!" shouted the man in a voice that shook the building.

Javindar reeled from the boom. He had heard elephants trumpet, icebergs crash into each other, sides of mountains collapsing, comets fall into the ground, and even demon lords shout in anger, but he had never encountered a noise like this. It was like thunder incarnate and it rattled every brick and floorboard in the building. In fact, given the age and repair of the building, Javindar sensed that it would not remain standing long.

The Prince sheathed his weapons and grabbed his still stunned servant in one hand, and though she was an unknown he instinctively scooped up the mysterious militia girl with his other hand as bricks and timbers began to fall around him. With the two firmly under his arms, Javindar charged through the hole he inadvertently created earlier, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the falling building behind him.

As he recovered in the alley, Javindar saw that the man in yellow's voice was not just confined to the building they were just in, but several of the adjacent buildings as well. Two collapsed shortly after the first one did, while sparks of blue magic attempted to hold the third building together, before it too fell into a heap of rubble. Javindar guessed that it was protected by a ward, but it proved insufficient against the man in yellow's voice.

Speaking of which, as the dust from the rubble cleared the man in yellow strode forward, not a single speck of dirt on him, though Javindar was positive he saw a beam fall directly on his head. Despite his show of power, he seemed ashamed at the destruction he had unleashed.

What was he? He was more than a mere a mage. Though they thought a few weeks earlier, Javindar recalled the man a match for Whelp against her magic, and it took his bow Red Flight to turn the tide. While he could turn the bow on this man now, they were too close for the Prince to get a shot or two at best against him.

"Yeessh…if you want the scroll so badly, you could just take it," said the voice from the shadows again. Javindar barely heard the man, despite his own magical protections the shout still left a ringing in his ears.

A similar but different crumpled up scrap of paper was tossed towards the man in yellow and it landed at his feet. The old man stared at it in confusion, before jumping away from it. "Away from me! Keep it away!"

Javindar stared at this strange confusing scene. The old man was obviously powerful, perhaps more than any guru, efreet, or demon he had ever met, but was terrified of the scroll. He instinctively reached out to grab it, but a slender hand grabbed his hand.

"No, " said the young militia girl who had somehow made a remarkable recovery. While he felt no compulsion to obey her like before, he sensed the wisdom of her simple words and refrained from taking the scroll. The girl then produced a curious object, a long scabbard wrapped in living vines and used it as a crude stick to fling the scroll back into the shadows. "I think you should take the scroll for now Martin. It's best in your care."

The scabbard vanished as the girl then turned to the still cringing man in yellow. "Do you see now? Can you not grasp the possibility that the appointed hour is at hand?"

The old man nodded, with a shamed look on his face. "The guardians are united, but we only have two of the three scrolls. We do not have Taraksun's."

The girl's face frowned as she nodded at his comment. "Yes, that is a problem."

Javindar was not sure if he should be in awe, terrified or confused. He was in awe, because he witnessed the old man destroy this cluster of buildings using just his voice. He was terrified, because he considered fighting the man and unless he loosed some lucky shots through his eyes or something, he was terribly outmatched. He was confused because he had no idea what was going on. Everything seemed to be occurring without any use of him. He was a fly in some grand spider's web.

"Ahem…I think I might be of some assistance."

Javindar, the old man, and the even the militia girl turned to face Nahbob who straightened himself out, still wobbly on his feet.


	42. Chapter 42

"Sammy…."

Young James the Blade wiped away his tears as he steeled himself as his raft drifted towards the island. The Pirate's Stump, Claw Island, or simply the Slab. It didn't matter what it was called, this is where he would meet his end.

Though not without a fight. He had his anointed rapier and main gauche, three crossbows, a heavy, a hand, and a repeater like that of his master, several daggers of various alloys and blessings, and of course some cold iron garrotte wire if things got really personal. He would not let all his training go to waste, and would honour his master by fighting demons till he fell.

Young James knew the truth. The Slab wasn't just a haunted island, plagued by ghost pirates or some fool such notion, but a gateway to a lower dimension. From what the Baroness and Martinez had taught him, it was once a place of high wizardry but repeated invocation of magic had weakened the fabric of reality there. Strange things ranging from random lights, creepy noises, mist shrouded castles, zombie invasions, talking furniture, and other spontaneous magical effects would happen in areas such as this. It wasn't that uncommon to find areas like the Slab in a magical world such as Grom, but the tears in the aether here were much worse than your typical spooky swamp or haunted house.

Though the area looked plain enough, a rocky island less than a mile in length sitting outside of the merchant routes of Grom, James guessed it was once the location of either a powerful wizard tower or some great evil temple. Whatever structure it housed had long been wiped away, leaving only several curious pillars to guard its mystery. Martinez had paid the area no heed, claiming that the place was sealed by some great enchantment, trapping whatever creatures managed to crawl and slither into this dimension until they grew bored and returned to their pits. The Baroness however was always curious, and actually took James to the island once while she scribbled archaeological and magical notes about the place. It was a trip in the daylight of course, with Raoul the half giant in tow as a guardian, and all three of them shielded by her powerful wards, but it impressed upon James at the time of the dangers of the area.

Dangers in which he would test himself on tonight.

It didn't take long for James' blades to taste blood, or ichor as the case might be. Two forge Halflings, or Dretches, tried to rush him but he literally smelled their ambush, and they were quickly dispatched with a slash across the first one's belly, and a plunge with his main gauche into the other's throat.

One of those tall rubbery rutterkin attempted to skewer him with its fearsome but poorly balanced polearm, but James easily slipped behind it. A quick loop with his wire around its neck, and a bit of leverage saw the much bigger and stronger demon easily vanquished, though his trusty garrotte wire did get stuck in the folds of its thick hide.

A teleporting Barlgura, got some good slashes on his back and side, but it didn't take long for James to time its gating with his finely honed nose and surprised it with a double plunge with his blades as it phased into existence. The big baboon creature was in shock, and barely managed to howl in pain before James sawed through its guts and hopped out of range of its death throes.

As the Barlgura died, James braced himself for another attack. He had the opportunity to scramble away and guzzle a potion or apply a salve, but that would just delay the inevitable. He wasn't here to win, but to die in glory. As James waited impatiently for his looming death, he saw a dark winged humanoid soar into the night sky. Judging by its height, fur, and gaunt appearance, he identified it as a Nabassu demon, a type of life draining fiend, that rapidly grew from its kills. James readied his crossbow as it hovered briefly, but was surprised when it dived towards several of the standing columns near the middle of the island, and even more surprised when it was hit by glowing blue bolts on its way down.

James wasn't sure what was happening. Was it an internal demon feud? While common, most demons fought each other with tooth and claw, not magic. Was someone in trouble? Possibly, but what sort of person would come to this accursed place at night besides himself.

Curious, James sniffed the greatest concentration of demons and jogged towards the commotion. He was surprised to see several fiends besides the Nabassu circling what appeared to be a large knight with his back against one of the pillars. The knight wielded a large two handed blade. His helmet had been knocked off, revealing a bearded face with a large blue lion tattoo emblazoned on it. Though his weapon looked formidable, James was intrigued when the man weaved a spell, partially with his hands and partially with his blade, and froze an ugly black skeletal demon in place. With a smooth movement, the knight then transitioned his blade from an instrument of magic to one of butchery as he half severed the paralyzed creature's neck, causing it to flop lifelessly to the ground.

James shook his head as he knew what came next. The knight's blade began to hiss as the skeletal creature leaked acidic ichor on his weapon. The knight tried to fling the acid off, but his demonic attackers seized the initiative and swarmed him. Despite his efforts the man would have been overwhelmed and torn to shreds, had not James decided to intervene.

Given that the demons' backs were towards him, it wasn't that great of an effort for the young Demonhunter, but it looked damn impressive. A quick skewer to the back of the spine incapacitated one of the goat demons. Two daggers to the top of the shoulder blades staggered a vulture demon, while a knife across the throat stopped it before it unleashed its deadly spores. As the demons reeled from his sudden onslaught, James switched to his heavy crossbow. A careful shot through the wings of the Nabassu unbalanced it enough for James to loop a rope across its leg and brought it crashing into the ground. James was about to stab the fallen demon with the crossbow's bayonet, but the knight beat him to it by stomping its head apart with his great iron boot. All in all James thought he did pretty well, if Sammy could see him, she would….he stopped as he let that thought passed and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Thank you…." Gasped the knight as he recovered his breath. "The lunar eclipse was greater than I anticipated."

Lunar eclipse? James stared at the moon but did not see anything different. That didn't mean the knight was incorrect as Grom had multiple moons and some were invisible unless the proper magics were used.

"I am Ulfgar, formerly of the Great Order of the Lion, but now with the Order of the Mystical Bat," said the knight as his big mailed fist shook James' much smaller hand.

While he had never met Ulfgar before, he had heard of him. He was a Knight of the Norther Orders, a rare mage knight, that specialized in hunting demons and ghosts. While he was in the same business of his master Martinez, they rarely crossed paths, since Ulfgar specialized more in uncovering dark artifacts and lore rather than active bounties.

"I'm James….err Jimmy the Blade," admitted Jimmy as he dropped his airs. It sounded good in his head, but just didn't seem right to introduce himself as such before a seasoned mage knight like Ulfgar.

"Ahh, Martinez's apprentice, the one with the nose correct? Did he get tired of hunting Asura and Rakshasa? I heard he was doing a stint in Vinraji, "he said as he scanned the small island, no doubt looking for Jimmy's master. "I trust he's safe, catching up on his drinking since I heard alcohol is forbidden in the Impossible kingdoms."

"Forbidden yes, but you can get it if you know where to look."

The big knight nodded.

"I too know where to look for exotic items. I'm here collecting rare reagents myself," explained Ulfgar. "The seal here is weakened during an eclipse. Most of the time only manes and Dretches roam this island. The stronger the eclipse the more powerful the tear in the seal so to speak."

Jimmy was not aware of a seal here, a magical ward that limited other magics. He knew of the tear here, but did not realize there was a spell that kept the more powerful demons at bay.

"I was hoping to collect a Nalfeshnee hoof for my research, but it seems these small fry were a little too much for me. And yourself?"

"I'm ..I'm here by myself," shrugged Jimmy. "I…I was testing myself against the demons."

Ulfgar stared at the young boy. The big man's steely eyes saw straight through Jimmy, or at least that's what it felt like. "Is that all?"

"I…I was hoping to die here."

"For what reason?"

Jimmy paused and carefully thought out his answer. "To prove that I am more than what I was born as. To show that you don't need to be a noble to accomplish…"

"For a girl right?" smirked Ulfgar as he suppressed a laugh.

Jimmy's silence was all the answer Ulfgar needed. "Sit down son and let me speak. Whatever this girl did to you sounds tragic, but hear my tale. I come from the north, back when the mists enveloped the land, and the Gnoll Lord's demons stalked my people. My family was killed before my eyes by these demons, and I would have been slain too had it not been for the Order of the Lion. I was pretty much conscripted to their cause, and grew up in their ranks until I had my own command. My battle brothers and I were ambushed by demons during a crusade to the Western Freeholds, we were almost wiped out to the man. Since I was leading that expedition, I was honour bound to resign my position and wandered as a dispossessed knight for years till I met my wife Maria a knight of the Bat, a secretive organization that specializes in demon hunting, similar to your master's loose order, though we take them on more directly with might and magic instead of using stealth and subterfuge. She died sadly, along with my young son, a victim of vengeful demonologists, but here I am. Broken and reforged by tragedy. I could have moped about and ended my life in some fool quest, but I decided to stride ahead and make my life mean something instead."

Jimmy grew red. His troubles seemed minor compared to the Knight's past. While Ulfgar's words were a direct jab at himself, Jimmy was more curious about the man than his past. While he looked older than himself, it wasn't by much. Maybe five or six more years, but given his lengthy history, perhaps magic was involved in the extension of his life. Jimmy also noted that for such a sad story, Ulfgar told it pretty plainly, as if he was reciting a report or reading some boring news article.

"I'm sorry, I see my sad story bores you," shrugged UIfgar. "If you would not mind, could you assist me in retrieving my reagents from these slain demons before they rot away, then I will leave you to seek whatever relief you desire from that girl that wronged you so badly."

Jimmy knew he was being mocked, but helped the man anyways. He was friendly and interesting enough, and had a personal magnetism to him that kept him distracted from his memories of Sammy. While several demons did attack them during the course of the night, they were getting progressively smaller and weaker as the dawn approached.

"It seems I missed my opportunity, the wards are returning to their full strength," sighed the Knight. "I suppose I shouldn't complain, these ancient spells were meant to protect us after all. "

"There's more of these wards?" asked Jimmy.

"Aye, unseen ruptures in reality on this world that some ancient force sealed with eldritch magics. Here, the Wyrmsteeth range, under the Great Plateau, Bat mountain, and even in some great jungle in Vinraji where you recently left. It might have been early archmages, some lost theological power, or it might have been the gods themselves, but for the most part they keep the world safe. Well mostly. There are other minor rifts that keep the world on their toes, and of course legends of a blade that could cut the wards."

Jimmy did not know this. He had a basic understanding of areas such as this one, but did not know their history. He queried the knight some more, and Ulfgar was glad to share his knowledge until it was dawn, and his opportunity to die at the hands of the demons was over.

"Well, it looks like the good hunting is over for now. Only Manes and the occasional Quasit or two will crawl out of the rift now," said Ulfgar before he turned to Jimmy. "As for you boy, I don't want to make light of your situation but I want you to think hard about it. Everyone goes through something like that, but in the end you'll realize it's trivial. If for some reason that isn't the case, then perhaps you are looking at it in the wrong way. Perhaps instead of going out in a blaze of glory, you should improve, change yourself for the better. I've fought demons for a while now, and I can honestly say you have a gift for it. It would be ashamed if you threw it away for some boyhood infatuation. You said something about not being a noble, well perhaps you should become one. It's not easy, but you're in Grom, you can buy a title if you have enough gold. It sounds crazy, but not for a kid that can garrotte a Vrock. I'm sure someone would pay a lot more coin than Martinez for a skill like that."

With that, the man vanished in a shower of motes, leaving Jimmy alone on the Slab, thinking not of the past, but of his future.


	43. Chapter 43

I was born in Milena, yes that ancient fallen empire whose advances in science, literature, mathematics and even philosophy are the cornerstones of the world. Some even say the Milenians were descended directly from the old gods, the great Titans that forged the world. For a time I believed that tripe, though from what I've learned on my travels I think it more likely I am closer to an Aasimar than an actual demigod. Besides the realm of Blackmoor was destroyed long before the Milenians and their gods rose to their heights of power, so the world was created long before them.

Regardless of my origins, I guess you could consider myself a heroine of those times. I slew the half fiend hydra of Hesslyte, recovered the platinum hoofs of Vhaltra, raised a golden dragon, I even defeated the Mask of Hephaston, as well as many more incredible deeds. I accomplished so much in that distant age that even now I am not sure what is myth and what is a construct of my hazy memory.

As I conquered all around me, I heard tales of Impossible things in distant lands across the oceans, the early Vedic states. I could have stayed, with my love the Prince of Telphi, but in my hubris I flew to those wondrous lands atop my dragon.

I saw many amazing sights, golden palaces, the Red Mountain, temples to a thousand gods, snakemen and tiger spirits, Djinns and Efreets. I soon forgot about my native Milenia as I fell in love with the lands now known as Vinraj.

* * *

Javindar rolled his eyes as he suppressed a yawn towards the militia girl's boring exposition. He was pretty sure he had already heard this, or at least a similar tale from the Baroness or perhaps from Nahbob. He couldn't be bothered to remember.

As the Prince considered interrupting the story, he was given a nudge by his servant Nahbob, followed by a 'please endure this' look.

Javindar sighed. The militia girl and the man in yellow know something about the Black Scrolls, and he would endure this tedious boredom to discover it.

* * *

While there were many mysterious and impossible things that I saw in those first Vedic cities, all of it was threatened when the Asuras arrived, strange creatures similar to demons, but with a penchant for multiple limbs and even heads. As a heroine, I naturally wished to join with the armies that the Rajahs and the Sultans of that land raised, but their damnable caste system refused my aid.

Ah, I see you shift uncomfortably at the mention of caste but I do not blame you. It is who you are, though I am disappointed that so much has changed in your lands save for that outdated cultural system to keep the masses down. But enough of my criticisms, to join the battle I masqueraded as a man. No, not with magics, back then mundane magical items were not as common. A simple haircut and some loose armor were sufficient to fool my allies. Given that I was a foreigner, it was not too hard to disguise my voice either.

As the battles against the Asura raged, I soon realized our enemy was legion. No matter how many times we defeated them they raised more of their kind from the infernal realms. It was then that I discovered that they had somehow weakened the seals of Rovagug.

Rovagug? Yes, your servant knows, but I will enlighten you. A fallen god that required all the other gods to defeat. It is said that it took an artifact from Blackmoor itself to finally defeat him, and all the gods to chain his unconscious form to some terrible oubliette. Even imprisoned, his dreams and stirrings are the cause of great disasters. Earthquakes, hurricanes, the spawns of Rovagug, and of course various tears of reality around the world. These tears linked the world we know to various dark dimensions. The Abyss, Abaddon, California, the Nine Hells to name a few.

Ahh, you've heard this part of the tale, than you know that ancient mystics or perhaps even the young gods sealed these tears to prevent them from flooding the world with their evil.

As you can guess by now, some Asura lord had a scroll that could suppress the magic on these seals, and he was using it on the tear in the jungles in the land now known as Nashput. No, that's not right. The scroll was using the Asura to disrupt the wards. It's hard to explain but it was the driving force for the impending Armageddon. Where had this scroll come from? I am not sure, though I've heard tales that it was the accumulation of dark knowledge from Boccob's library, or perhaps secret pages written by Asmodeus himself from the great contract to be used to his benefit sometime in the future.

Regardless of its origin, being a heroine I took it upon myself to stop this scroll. Destroying an artifact however was not easy. My dragon and I flew to the northern realms to recover the blade Greyiron, a weapon forged by the ancient Grey Dwarves for the Vanir to battle their eternal foes the Jotun. It was forged with the powder tooth of the Midgard serpent, one of the Spawns of Rovagug that I mentioned earlier. The blade agreed to my quest and choose to join us. Yes, it was intelligent, one of the first and most powerful intelligent blades forged and agreed to accompany us on our quest. With Greyiron in hand I returned to Vinraj to battle the Asura King.

While it was a crucial battle, the fight was trivial. My dragon simply landed on the unsuspecting Asura Lord. Pinned, I quickly dispatched him and went about destroying his scroll. Unfortunately, it was not as easy as it seemed. The scroll you see, is like the blackest of night. An item of pure corruption. Even the mighty blade Greyiron, forged from fiery blood of a Linnorm and hardened from the heart of a Rime nymph, was not immune to its darkness.

Though I managed two cuts to the scroll, the darkness I released with each stroke was too much for even I. Imagine drowning, but not in water but in corruption. It was too much even for a heroine of mythic Milenia such as I. As you can imagine, I stumbled and fell, conscious but unable to defend myself.

I would have been overwhelmed by the Asura at that point, had not my dragon rescued me. While the darkness was overwhelming, my old friend and ally sensed something was amiss and simply scooped us into my saddle blanket and flew away.

Us? Besides myself, I refer to the blade and the fragments of the scroll.

Without the scroll disrupting the wards, the tears closed and the Asura were scattered. Those that did not flee back into Abaddon were hunted relentlessly by the various holy orders dedicated to Puranas, Khivana, and Uldah.

* * *

Javindar could not contain himself and finally interrupted the militia girl's dubious story.

"So let me get this straight. The Asura army was defeated, you not only recovered the scroll, but you managed to tear it up. All of this what? Two thousand years ago? Maybe longer?"

"Approximately five if she is a Milenian as she claims," corrected Nahbob.

"Regardless. It sounds like victory, unconditional victory. If what you say is true, why are we in such a position now."

The girl shook her head and sighed.

* * *

The scroll survived, though in fragments. Even dragon fire, acid, and other mundane and magical means could not destroy it. They were still powerful artifacts and individually they could disrupt the wards on this world. Also, while I could not prove it, I could also sense a piece of sentience to them, but none that I could comprehend. Regardless of their danger, I knew that if reassembled they posed a greater threat than what they were currently.

While I survived the destruction of the scroll, my body was broken, and even to this day I have never fully recovered. More than that, even my brief contact with the scroll I felt its dark tendrils gripping my mind. Though I did not realize it at the time, I see and regret now that it affected my decision making at that most crucial moment.

At that point of time, I could have asked for help. Assembled a council of the wisest Gurus, Archmages, and Clerics to guard and protect these fragments, but once again the ancient curse of Hubris struck at my core. In my pride as a champion of Milenia, I thought my companions and myself were better suited to handle the fragments than any coalition of ….lesser beings. I took a fragment, the piece I named the scroll of power, and guarded it in the middle kingdoms. My dragon took his fragment, the scroll of prophecy, to the eastern realms of the Emerald Throne and the Dragon Empires, while Greyiron took his piece to the northern realms of Midgard.

Yes, even Greyiron took a fragment, the scroll of sundering. Though he is a sword, his will is …overwhelming. He could easily take control of a lesser mind and force them to his will, though often times he does it subtly, making his wielder think that he is in control.

* * *

"Wait….what about the shield maiden?"

"What shield maiden?" asked the militia girl.

"err….I thought the shield maiden of the hero took the scroll."

"There is no shield maiden. I suppose our story has been changed over the years, which is not surprising considering the patriarchal nature of Vinraj. They probably could not accept the fact that the hero that saved them was a woman."

"Or…maybe your memory has played tricks on you. Maybe you are the shield maiden and over the years your recollections has changed and you believe yourself to be the hero now," suggested Javindar.

Nahbob tapped the Prince on the shoulder and shook his head vigorously when he got his attention. Javindar sighed and waved the militia girl to continue with her convoluted story.

* * *

With the scrolls divided we headed for the different parts of the world to keep our charges safe. For millennia this arrangement worked. While empires rose and fell, we kept the scrolls hidden. Though not without a toll.

To begin with, there is the corruption we must battle. The blade Greyiron eventually went mad, and it is his scroll that I assume the Asuras currently possess. The dragon to the east avoided this by placing it in the care of savages, and acting as their guide. These primitive warriors were too simple to be easily corrupted, yet even they kept their fragment under lock and key. Despite this, the savages unknowingly harnessed the scroll's power, as they brought down kingdom after kingdom, but fortunately their destruction has been relatively 'contained' by the dragon's guidance.

As I mentioned before, I never recovered from my injury and could not summon my heroic spirit or powers like I could before. Still, I was given a sort of immortality, which would explain why I am still alive today. I'm not sure if it's from my proximity to the scroll fragment, or my previous deeds, but I cannot die by regular mean. Not that I haven't tried.

Living an eternity is not a great of blessing as one is lead to believe. The scroll slowly drained me, making me weaker…and more..how should I say, mortal. More importantly, you lose your friends., loved ones, and even your purpose. It tempted me all these years to seize it and gain a power I could never dream of, but at least in that aspect I remained true to my heroic self. Still, after nearly five millennia I gave up hope and sacrificed myself into a volcano, hoping the flames would destroy me like they would a common troll or other regenerators. I was selfish, and placed my scroll in an ancient tomb before I attempted to take my life, but in the end it proved for nought.

As you can see I am still alive. Two decades of painful regeneration was my reward. When I finally regained my body, to my shock the tomb and scroll were already plundered.

* * *

"I knew you lost your scroll, but I did not know you attempted suicide," said the man in yellow, breaking his silence.

"It is not something I am proud of," said the girl with head down. "It took a lot of self-reflection to regain my purpose in life again."

Though Javindar still thought her tale was dubious, he could at least understand her. It reminded him of his painting he had commissioned and wondered if he should share it with her, even though it wasn't completed.

A Rakshasa lord had taken the scroll. I am not sure if it was by coincidence or if the scroll somehow lead him there, but he proved difficult to both track and defeat.

I followed his elusive trail for decades but he was always one step ahead of me. Not surprising since Rakshasas are masters of stealth and shapeshifting.

Once I cornered him after he slew some minor Sultan, but he easily defeated me and devoured my flesh for my effort. It took a year before I could take up arms against him again and his trail had long gone cold.

For several decades I attempted to find his whereabouts again, but it wasn't until I followed some wild rumor about Rakshasas in Grom did I find something curious.

A man, a normal man with remarkable powers had somehow bested the Rakshasa that I was not able to. A strange man that aptly identified himself as a Demon Hunter. He took the scroll and remarkably was able to resist the scroll's physical torments as well as its corruption. I am not sure if it's through some secret training, or if the man's will is simply indomitable, but he can resist the scroll's temptation like none I've ever met before.

* * *

"You mention physical torments?" asked Nahbob.

The militia girl nodded. " The scroll sometimes summoned demons and other lower planar creatures. It wasn't much of a problem at first but recently it had begun to summon large packs of them."

"The shadow demons?" guessed Javindar.

"Aye."

"This man can resist the corruption?" interrupted the man in yellow.

"Yes, but not easily. He needs assistance from spirits and…"

"Wait..the drunk in the shadows is your chosen one?" asked Javindar as he finally put things together.

"Someone call me?" said a man as he staggered out from behind a wooden pillar holding a half empty wine bottle.

Javindar stared at the unremarkable slovenly dressed man and recoiled from the stench of alcohol on him.

"Yes, for whatever reason this man now has two fragments, and not only that, he has the blade Greyiron," said the militia girl, herself in disbelief. "He can bear the burdens that none of us can, and all it requires is a bit of booze."

The man in yellow stroked his beard as he considered her story before turning towards Nahbob. "Rina has told her story as requested. Now magician, you said you could locate the last scroll."

Nahbob shrugged. "Well, not in the way you are used to. I don't think divination of our subject is possible given its inherent nature. However, I am a student of magic, and I did learn a technique from the Baroness Stille. If you can't divine a person directly, you can do so indirectly. For example I am certain I cannot find the Asura Lord that possesses the scroll, but perhaps I can find one of his minions. "

The militia girl's eyes lit up. "Oh? One of its minions? Like his generals or assassins? You think you can scry the location of an Abyssall lord easily?"

"Well, not easily but I do have a focus that might help," replied Nahbob as he pointed towards Javindar's scimitar.


	44. Chapter 44

The sun rose, as Jimmy walked past the beach and towards the rocky standing stones in the middle of the island. If it came down to a fight, now would be a good time. Not that demons were inherently weaker in the daylight, but most preferred the dark to slink around in.

He glanced to his right and saw the worried look on Chloe. Not that he blamed her. They were walking into an obvious trap, with powerful demons and of course Ulfgar himself ready to pounce on them.

"Cheer up," lied Jimmy. "We'll get through this."

Chloe gave him a puzzled look. "Eh? Was it that obvious? I was just thinking about poor Chit. I'm feeling bad because we left him on the swan boat."

Jimmy shook his head. They were marching to their certain doom, and his partner was worried about some tube rat that they recently picked up.

"The little guy wanted to come with us, but I told him sternly to stay. I even patted his head a few times, till he fell asleep. Not that it takes much, most weasels and weasel like critters sleep most of the day away anyways."

Jimmy ignored her ramblings as he concentrated on the task at hand. Ulfgar would be tough under any circumstances, down a dark alley or even in an open battlefield. Even if he could evade his magic, he still had some deadly martial skills. Jimmy was sure he could beat him in a sword duel, but wasn't so sure about Chloe, even if she changed shape into her Chloeverine form or whatever bizarre creature she wished to emulate.

As for the Asurendra, the 'Golden Destroyer', that was a problem. While he had faced a Balor and even a Pitfiend before, they weren't exactly encounters in which he took the brunt of the fighting. With the Balor, Martinez and Raoul caught the monster between hammer and anvil, while Sir Jose delivered the killing blow. The Baroness and himself were there for mainly backup and extraction when the beast exploded upon its death. As for the Pitfiend, Jimmy wasn't exactly sure how that 'fight' went down. Though he smelled the overwhelming presence of the greater Baatezu, it seemed more of a friendly chat than a dragged out knuckle busting fight. The Baroness and Martinez went to talk to some small imp like creature, a clear disguise given its powerful aura and stench, and seemed to engage with some friendly parlay with it. After a tea ritual and the exchange of presents the Pitlord left, leaving the Baroness smiling while Martinez was sweating copper coins. Jimmy didn't even lift a finger during that strange meeting, not that he wanted to. He could sense their whole group was on the precipice of disaster and they barely managed to escape.

The Asurendra however was something completely different. They were common in the east, and practically non-existent here. He had only heard of them in legend and guessed they were on a similar level to both the Balor and Pitfiend. They were larger than both, but it seemed it was more for show than power since all three were roughly the same in physical strength. They had some blade magic which Jimmy had seen before from wizards, but more importantly they could stop time, though in a limited fashion. From what Jimmy could understand it was only for a short duration and the creature could not directly affect those around him. It was more for casting reinforcement magic and getting into position, but it was still a deadly power. Their best bet would be for Chloe and himself to space themselves out so both couldn't be at its mercy when it attempted such a trick.

Besides that, Jimmy had his rock of Almarth ready to negate magics. Holy oils he had already used to bless his blades, applied oil of slipperiness to himself in case of a grapple, and while he only had demon and devil slaying bolts in his special stock, he loaded some holy bolts into his crossbows in case he got a good shot. The Baroness' life was at stake, so of course he was pulling out all the stops.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked Chloe who was happily skipping beside him, seemingly oblivious to the danger that awaited them.

"Hell yeah. I have a new form I want to try out on these Asshole demons," she said proudly.

"Asura," he corrected.

"Whateva. I know the plan. We fight apart, defensively if possible, while our secret weapon goes grab the Baroness," sighed Chloe. "Though if given the shot, I'll gladly tear their heads off."

Jimmy nodded. She had the gist of it. While they still didn't know Nymk, he instinctively trusted her. He wasn't sure if that was from desperation, they needed all the allies they could get, or if it was a natural response to a Bride of Boryis. Despite all of Chloe's ramblings about sex golems, that was basically what she was. It wouldn't surprise him if she emanated some form of charm aura that had gained his trust. Regardless, she seemed good with a bow and would hopefully would provide them with a tactical advantage when…

Jimmy stopped. He smelled his foe. It was close.

Jimmy had never smelled an Asurendra before, but the scent that was approaching smelled very similar to a powerful demon's. In fact, it practically reeked of death and bloodlust like one of the more powerful demons, and Jimmy questioned if it was a 'Golden Destroyer' at all.

He held his hand up to Chloe who suddenly dropped her flighty act as she retreated towards the beach, giving them adequate spacing in case the Asura dropped its time manipulation magic on them. As she ran she fell on all fours, growing massive and bestial in the process until she was bigger than a horse. Jimmy had never seen her shape change into something so big, but hoped it would be sufficient for their trials ahead.

Instead of a huge golden armoured demon facing him, Jimmy found a shorter, olive skin woman wielding what looked like a gladius and a gaff hook in her hands, and several more weapons on her belt and back. While she certainly possessed the scent of a powerful demon, Jimmy expected something taller and certainly more curvaceous. He wasn't sure if it was Demonic vanity or some sort of demon code, but every demon that took a female form had some exaggerated trait of beauty about them. From Succubus to Alu demons, most looked like exotic temptresses or at least high classed prostitutes in their humanoid form. Even the militant Cambions and half fiends possessed a seductive tomboy look as they wore their form fitting armour in the most alluring ways. The rare one's like the few Nalfeshnee and Glabrezu demons that could shape change possessed terrifying boar or dog traits as well and were generally considered obscene or hideious, but at least they were ridiculously well endowed and even had over puffy lips and great swaying hips. Jimmy just assumed they just overshot the mark on their sexualized appearance, but they had all the same goal, regardless if it was successful or not. To seduce and break the will of men and women.

This particular demon before him didn't particular stand out of the crowd. She might have looked pretty under the right light, or even with some make up, but she looked more like an armed housewife wearing a toga to Jimmy. The only thing out of the ordinary were her large iron shackles on her wrists. Despite her appearance, Jimmy noted her scent, the way she moved, and her overwhelming confidence and swagger. She was not a creature to be trifled with.

When Chloe reached a good distance away from him, Jimmy stopped and confronted the shape changed demon with a good two hundred feet between them.

"I have your sword!" said Jimmy as he patted his side pack for show. He actually didn't but there was no need for the demons to know that. He just needed them to drop their guard.

The demoness stopped with a confused look. "What? You have my blade? How the hell did you get it?" she said in common with a heavy Vinraji accent.

Jimmy didn't expect her surprised nature. Did they think he would come without it? "You want it don't you?"

"Of course I do! You won't use it against me. Give it here! Immediately!"

"No! Not until you release her."

"Release her? Who are you talking about?"

Jimmy was puzzled. Demons were chaotic but they weren't stupid. There was a chance that the Asurendra did not share his plans with its fellows, but Jimmy couldn't imagine that a demon this powerful would be out of the loop.

Chloe on the other hand had enough of this, and started chanting in her bestial form. The ground began to rumble and large briars began to spring up around the demonic woman, surrounding and enveloping her in a forest of thorns. As she worked her magic, a battle shout sounded behind some rocks as what looked like a giant Alphatian Hoplite, broke cover and charged Chloe with spear and shield in hand.

The Hoplite was a woman, but she stood over twelve feet tall, and radiated divine power, but Chloe was not impressed. Instead, she turned towards the charging woman and began to lope towards it as well. While Jimmy's companion had limited vocal abilities in her bestial form, he could make out "Chloediak " being shouted as the Druid and Hoplite crashed in tangle of fur and armour.

Jimmy ejected his heavy crossbow out of his sleeve. He was going to shoot the giantess in the neck with a bolt, but he quickly threw it to the side and drew his blades when he felt a shadow fall on him.

The 'housewife' had somehow evaded the brambles and had dove down on him, and only his quick reaction saved him from being skewered by her blades. While his rapier and dagger parried her blow for blow, she was strong, crazy strong even for a demon.

Though she was approximately his size, she possessed a strength much greater than he expected, even given his experience with the supernatural. All he could do was parry, block, and be forced back as his attacker hacked away at him with her gladius and hook. In one exchange her hook managed to snag the hilt of his rapier, but Jimmy simply released his grip, did a fancy spin with his blade and recover it sans hook. This caught the demon off guard and she paused to nod in appreciation for Jimmy's fance sword work, but Jimmy simply threw his dagger at her face given the respite. The dagger's aim was true, but her reflexes matched her incredible strength. She simply shifted her head as the blade grazed and cut her face, followed by her tongue obscenely licking the blood that flowed from her cheek.

Marilith, though Jimmy. That was it. She was a Marilith, one of the caste of Demonic generals one step down from an actual Balor. It made sense, since they were often classified as Asura given their physical attributes, but why didn't she assume her true form and come at him with six blades and a giant tail instead of just two. Was she simply playing with him?

Jimmy didn't have time to answer himself as she sprang towards him again. Once again Jimmy retreated, parrying, riposted, and even slashed his foe once across the arm, before doing a flip once to avoid a rock blocking his path. In thirty paces he had reached the beach, and quickly pulled one leg back before kicking forward, unleashing a spray of sand at his opponent. A cheap maneuver he admitted, but suitable given his desperate situation. The Marilith however was either expecting this from him, or was faster than he thought. She simply bobbed down and to the side, avoiding the sand before lunging forth and catching his foot with a slash before he could pull it back.

The cut was deep, but it was nothing that Jimmy couldn't endure. Marilith's weren't known for their use of poison except for their censers so he didn't worry about that. It didn't strike any tendons so his mobility wouldn't be hampered immediately. More importantly they were on the sand now, and Jimmy hoped his training would pay off.

While Jimmy was trained to move silently, there were also combat applications to this skill, the ability to spread one's weigh on your feet to practically drift on the floor. Though this didn't grant him any ability to walk on water or any other viscous surface, it did allow him to fight on the sand like a monk, that is without sinking. While his enemy was quick, her actions and strike were both powerful and fast, not like the deceptive flowing motions that Jimmy practiced. Though the sand was just sand, Jimmy was practically floating atop of it while the Marilith's feet stamped her way through.

She wasn't slowed much, but it was enough for Jimmy. He spun to her side and behind, cutting off her escape back to the beach and began his counter attack in earnest. He wasn't moving faster, but her mobility was hampered as he began to lunge in and out with his longer rapier, catching her once in the shoulder and again on her hip. Though his blows were superficial, his weapons flashed white, searing his foe with holy energy with every strike.

"Oh, a cold iron dagger isn't that hard to get, but a blessed cold iron rapier? You must be a professional," she complimented, ignoring her wounds.

Jimmy took the time to lunge towards her again, but she was ready this time and attempted to snag his blade with her hook. She snagged the hilt again, but before he could do his little twirl trick, she simply threw the hook along with the blade beyond Jimmy's reach.

Jimmy hopped back and smiled. He simply flicked his wrist and another rapier launched into his hand from his sleeve. Though it was an old trick, impressive enough for most street magicians, he wasn't prepared when the Marilith looked at him inquisitively.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "The blade is much longer than your sleeve."

Jimmy considered launching into an attack again, but he took the time to recover his breath. While he could fight far longer than a normal man, his opponent was a supernatural creature with endless stamina. Best to pace himself and besides, it gave time for Nymk to get into position. "A magical haversack, similar to a bag of holding," he reluctantly explained.

"How do you select your weapons? I mean, how come everything doesn't fall out at once? You recovered your dagger the same way so I assume you have some choice in the matter."

"It's the magic of the haversack, it has several pouches and you place different items in there. They're just like smaller bags of holding."

"Ahh..interesting. I might need to procure one since I do enjoy a variety of weapons," smiled the Marilith.

Jimmy saw it was ready to pounce but continued to talk anyways. "It's a rare item from the crystal sphere of Oerth, a powerful archmage makes them. He also makes magical harpsicords or organs or something like that."

"Crystal sphere? Oh aren't you the well informed one," she smiled. "When I tear Pasurendra limb from limb, I might take you as a seneschal and put some of your smarts to good use."

Before Jimmy could reply she pounced on him again replacing her hook with a spear. She was practically horizontal in flight as she somehow spiraled towards him.

Jimmy saw his chance. It was suicidal but he took it, confident in his speed and skill. He charged directly under her, taking a jab in the arm and a slash across the shoulder. A normal attack from the Marilith would have probably tossed him to the side like a rag doll or tore him apart, but with her in human form and the fact that she wasn't grounded, she couldn't fully utilize her strength effectively. Ignoring the pain from the weakened but still powerful blows, Jimmy timed it so he could slash his dagger clear down from her neck to her crotch.

UMMMPHHHH

Jimmy found himself face first in the sand with the Marilith gloating over him with her hand pushing against his head. He squirmed under her grasp, but the impact of the blow drove all the breath and strength from his body.

He quickly realized his fate. All his years hunting demons and finally he had found his match and then some. He knew it would happen sooner or later.

But…yet….somehow how he was not terrified of death. He tried his best and failed, he could live with that, however shortly. He saw his chance, took it, and failed. That was more than he did with Sammy.

…Sammy….why did he think of her in his last moments….

As Jimmy waited for his death, he was surprised when the Marilith yanked him up, shook him thoroughly to eject his weapons. Even his fake Black blade fell, something that Ulfgar would have recognized but the demoness paid it no heed and instead stared him coldly in the eye.

"I don't smell my scimitar here," she said with a hiss before her expression softened. " Against anyone else that little trick might have worked, but I've seen that manuever before. You…you fight like Eliaos. That was a move straight from his repertoire," she said before reaching into his sleeve and tearing off the haversack he had mentioned earlier. Satisfied with her prize she tossed him away like so much garbage.

Eliaos? Who the hell was that?

"I'll grant you mercy today, but cross paths with me again and I won't be so ….pleasant," said the Demoness as she dropped him and stalked away. "Come Whelp, we have an Asura to slay."

The towering Hoplite woman strode towards them, she took a few steps towards him but the Marilith shook her head as she walked away. The giantess stared at the crumpled form of Jimmy from her full helm, hesitated , stared again, before she shook her head and followed her mistress. Jimmy saw that there was not a wound on her body, though her armour was dented and torn in a few places. A cleric? Or a holy warrior of some type?

With that the demoness and the Hoplite gone. Jimmy glanced to the side and saw the crumpled form of Chloe in her humanoid form. She fought the good fight but was no match for her opponent.

Jimmy moaned and struggled to his feet as he limped towards Chloe. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was alive. Using his spare bag of holding, Martinez taught him well, he produced a pair of healing potions and poured some down her lips while he quaffed the other.

"Cough..hack…cough….that was one tough bitch," gasped Chloe as she recovered consciousness. She quickly began to slowly regenerate their wounds.

"I'll trade you," chuckled Jimmy, his whole body wracked in pain from the effort. "Next time, I get the Hoplite and you fight the housewife."


	45. Chapter 45

It was late morning, and the sun beat through the hazy clouds of Grom City's harbour. The battle had been fierce, but Kalikekeztra and Whelp strode to the standing stones victorious over their foes.

Despite Whelp's healing, Keke still struggled with her wounds. The Duelist had unexpectedly been using holy weapons. Holy Weapons! While leading a warband herself, she had recovered many holy arms from foolhardy crusaders that fought their way through the underworld, the thought of arming her own underlings with them was simply not done. What if they turned them on you? They would have the best chance to strike you down with them since they could get close to you.

Had Abaddon changed so much since her little vacation that they were arming human underlings with blessed arms? That was unheard of by lower planar standards, unless you were that eccentric Ice Devil General Risenhark or whatever his name was, and even he was cast out of Hell's legions back in the last Reckoning.

Regardless of why Pasurendra's minions were armed with holy weapons, and the injuries that were inflicted on her by them, Keke found herself in a good mood. Not because she had defeated an extremely dangerous and well armed foe, but for some odd reason their skirmish brought back memories of her 'dream' of her Eliaos.

Since venturing to the Prime, she had brief flashes of the Celestial she supposedly captured, but she wasn't sure if he was real or not. The torments, the duels, and of course the seduction between them were something she couldn't forget but the more she tried to remember them to make sense of them, the more they seemed a product of her imagination. Just wishful thinking of a time before her mind was scrubbed in the torture pits of Abaddon. In fact, given her time and torments in the torture pits it was wise to not trust any of your memories before her admittance there. Memories could as easily been destroyed as well as implanted to toy with the victims there. Or simply constructed by herself as a refuge from the daily horrors that had been inflicted upon her.

Still, that fight with the Duelist, her ridiculous death spiral, his even more ridiculous counter, and her instinctive counter to his counter was something straight out of her dreams. It felt so real, that it made her believe that maybe….perhaps maybe his encounter with Eliaos was as she remembered it.

Eliaos…..tall, handsome. A Deva with proud wings, a warrior spirit, and power enough to match her own. He cared about her too…or at least it seemed that way in her dreams. The last thing she remembered was that he asked, no begged her to leave with him from the Abyss. It was silly of course, she was his jailor and he was her prisoner. Despite the legendary lack of loyalty in the Abyss, she wouldn't risk such a thing. She couldn't recall the full extent of what happened between them, but she assumed that either he betrayed her or he simply died since he was no longer at her side.

Regardless…it would be nice to find out what happened. Maybe some old records exist, or maybe her old 'friend' Selexia snaked something away in her memory, most likely to use against her at a vulnerable time. Regardless, it didn't matter if her recollection of Eliaos was real or not, the Duelist's maneuver reminded her of the Celestial, and for some odd reason that made her happy.

Whelp on the other hand, did not seem too pleased.

While her divine might and righteous power left her…or was that the other way around….the warrior priestess seemed visibility upset more so than usual since she escaped the clutches of the Aboleth. She threw off her ancient Hoplite helm that Keke forced her to wear, and appeared visibly shaken.

"Hey, that thing is expensive…" joked Keke though she had no idea of the actual cost of that item. She was mainly a hoarder and only had a vague idea of monetary value. Ignoring its utilitarian value, given her eternity as a scavenger of battlefield loot, she just knew other people desired it, which made her desire it. Also, they needed any edge in battle over Pasurendra so she had forced the Warrior Priestess to wear it.

Whelp ignored her jest and bent over, coughing up bile. "I…I don't think those were Asura. I think that was a druid. I killed that poor druid girl….."

Kalikekeztra had little experience with druids save that they were nature priests of some sort that weren't able to wear metal armor. While Eladrin, a common foe to the denizens of the Abyss, did employ them, they were rarely on the front lines and did annoying things like control weather and make thorns or some other fool thing.

"Aye, I'm pretty sure they weren't demons or Asura either, my opponent used a holy weapon, and trust me, that would be dangerous for a demon to handle," agreed Keke.

"What? You knew they were not demons and we still fought them," gasped Whelp in despair. "..but…but I killed that druid girl…"

Keke shrugged."Nah. She looked okay actually. Her wounds, while deep, were mostly superficial. You just bloodied her up a bit. I didn't smell the fragrance of death on her."

Whelp looked at Keke in puzzlement. "Smell death?"

Keke ignored her as she continued. "They were most likely thralls of our foe. Catspaws that would serve any master, no matter how dark, for coin or power. Why else would they be on this island and confronted us like that. Yes I know they weren't your typical cultist, robe wearing, dagger wielding thralls, but trust me, they come in all shapes and sizes. It wouldn't surprise me if they were deceived in protecting Pasurendra or most likely they were sell swords of some sort. Actually come to think of it, my opponent definitely had that mercenary feel to him. He might have used a holy blade but he is definitely not a paladin."

Whelp nodded, Keke wasn't sure if she believed her but she was agreeing with her statement which was good enough. "You opponent, he…he looked familiar. Too familiar…but ….it couldn't be."

While Whelp normally shielded her mind from her, Keke's latent telepathy did pick up visions of a young man in a grove. "Wait a minute…you think I beat up your young mango grove lover. Hah! Listen to yourself. Do you realize the odds of travelling thousands of miles just to confront some past love? Hmmm….actually…he did move kind of unnaturally…maybe he was a doppelganger and picked his face from your memory. He did do a maneuver that I thought existed only in my dreams…so maybe there's something to that."

Whelp looked confused as she bowed her head. "You..you're right. It couldn't possibly be Jimmy. I should know by now that fiends do not play fair…no offence."

"None taken, " smiled Keke who took it as a compliment. She wasn't sure what type of Tiefling, Half fiend, or even Demon that Whelp thought she was but she was happy to play along with her. She was a valuable ally despite her shaken confidence, and she liked having her around. " Let's just forget about those two minions and move on. If Hawke is right, Pasurendra awaits somewhere on this island. "

Whelp nodded. "Aye. I did not expect it to be so easy. The true fight still lies ahead."

The pair made their way to the small hill in the middle of the island, an area dotted with large standing stones, some up to thirty feet in height. Some were arranged in concentric circles, others leaned on themselves or even balanced haphazardly against each other. Keke had seen such megalithic structures before. She wasn't sure on the specifics, but they were mainly sepulchral or astronomical in nature and often times they marked or even contained powerful magical landmarks.

Regardless of their purpose, Keke could get a good scent of their foe as they approached. Pasurendra's stench of sulfure and charcoal was definitely there, though there was a perfumed smell masking it, meaning he was probably in his human form. He could also smell something wet and morassy, indicating toad like Hezrou or perhaps Hydroloths? Mixed in with that was a lingering acidic and bestial smell or a type she could not identify, as well as a strong odour of fear.

Keke paused. Fear? That wasn't expected. Demons and Asura experienced fear, but often did not emit such a smell. That was a more mortal characteristic. Also the two thralls they met on the beach did not have such a smell, perhaps meaning more minions ahead?

"Careful," warned Keke. "I detect more minions about. More mortal enemies most likely."

Whelp stopped and incanted a spell. Her eyes shifted colour a few times and she nodded in agreement. "There's a definitely strong evil presence here, but I also …..there is a path that leads downwards, under that large standing stone to the left…also some snares and pits are nearby."

Keke was impressed. "Most priest and priestesses do not pray for divination magic. I guess it's handy that you aren't most priest."

Whelp shrugged. "Information is the key when fighting demons, something I learned from Master Martinez."

Keke didn't know any Master Martinez, but grudgingly agreed with Whelp's statement. It was simple enough to be laughable or to be dismissed, but there was definitely truth in it. While few forces could fight a demon army head on, they were often defeated because the enemy had the jump on them. Be it knowing where to hit them in the supply chain, clever ambushes when they were on the march, or even knowing which forces were the least committed to the cause, lack of information was often the downfall of most of the hordes that Keke commanded. On the other hand, only through dumb luck did her forces ever get the jump on their foe. Perhaps if she ever regained control of a warband again, she would pay a little more attention to the eyes and ears of her army.

With an eye for traps and ambushes, the pair pushed forward into the Megaliths. Though Keke had no actual special skills to detect either of them, she did have a honed sense of smell and if she did trigger a trap she still had her lightning reflexes, mortal form or not. Instead of being taken by surprise, Keke was puzzled when she found several tripped and disarmed traps instead. Mostly simple ones like covered pits with spikes or spring traps involving flexible pieces of wood and even more spikes. There was one complex magical trap that would have gone undetected even to her, but Keke noted the glyphs and runes had been purposefully marred and thus ruined.

As for ambushes, Whelp saw the unconscious forms of a few tieflings that curiously had their scent masked even from Keke's keen nose. A simple glamer spell, but evidence that they were waiting for them, specifically her. They were set up atop one of the bigger megaliths, and only a stray dangling hand alerted the Warrior Priestess. It was easy to scale once they found their make shift ladder. They were armed with crossbows equipped with barbed cold iron bolts, but luckily they mostly knocked out, presumably by surprise, though one had his throat slit and another was dispatched by a large black arrow.

"Horned Shadow, " said Whelp as she eyed their tattoos while she took one of their crossbows. "A Tiefling gang in Grom City, I recalled them being sympathetic to Lower Planar outsiders, mostly through trade and information, but I didn't know they actively worked for them. I met them before when I use to live here."

Keke shrugged, they might have been well armed but they were still Tieflings. While she believed Whelp still thought of her as some type of advanced Tiefling, Keke had no actual use for them. They were beneath her, gravel under her clawed feet. Normally a good analogy if she wasn't currently wearing sandals.

"Someone else did this.." guessed Whelp. "An unexpected ally? Perhaps those two from the beach…"

"Nah…" said Keke silencing Whelp's dangerous train of thought. The last thing she needed was for her ally to leave her side and run back to the beach to those thralls, and even if those two were allies, she doubt they would be favorable to them after the beating Keke and Whelp inflicted upon them. "It is not uncommon for minions of Abaddon or the Abyss to turn on each other. Even if these Tieflings were the victims of infighting that doesn't mean they are friends of ours."

Keke saw in Whelp's eyes that she reluctantly agreed with her statement. It was a half-truth really, infighting was not unheard of, but it wasn't rampant as most were lead to believe.

With the mystery of the ambush solved, and the traps ignored, Keke lead them to a particularly prominent and circular group of stones. The scent was strongest here, and Keke despaired that they would have to dig up the place to find Pasurendra's lair. To her surprise the passage was partially ajar. A seamless door carved into one of the bigger stones that would have been impossible for her to detect if it weren't slightly open. When she poked her head through she saw there was a staircase carved into the stone leading deeper under the island. The smell was unmistakable, this was Pasurendra's lair. Unwilling to question the reason for their good fortune Keke and Whelp took one last look around them, before venturing below.


	46. Chapter 46

Prince Javindar was disappointed.

With all this talk about prophecies, ancient heroes, and grand quests, he thought his transport to the last scroll fragment would be something spectacular, something epic. While it was naïve to believe everything the girl and the old man said at face value, there was a part of him that wanted to believe. Wanted to have faith in that someone could finish the quest that he could not, that it was their responsibility and not his. That his failures would be covered up and fixed by someone else. Most importantly there was a part of him that thought he would be riding a great dragon to face their Asura foe.

While the militia girl and the man in yellow were evasive about their identities, Javindar was sure that the old man was a shape changed dragon of some sort. He never said it outright, but it was plain enough that he was eluding it to it. He might have been simply putting on airs, something he well accustomed to in the courts of Ghata, but there was something about the old man that made Javindar wanted to believe that a dragon was amongst them. Though he had little experience with the mythic beasts, since most were chased away from Vinraj millennia ago, he had heard the tales. Great saurian beasts growing up to a hundred feet long, with great armored scales, and deadly breath weapons consisting of some form of base element like fire or lightning. Masters of the arcane, whose blood is said to be source of magic. Some had wings others did not, but regardless of physical characteristics they can all somehow fly, be it be from their aforementioned magic or great strength.

Knowing all of this and from what he could infer from their conversation, Javindar was sure the old man would …change… into a great beast and all of them would take flight on his back to battle evil. Instead, the man in yellow rolled out a large and mundane beaten rug, and the five of them sat down and flew into the Grommish night sky.

A beaten rug was an unfair description, it was actually a well weaved piece of textile most likely from the steppe lands, but to Javindar they might have well been riding the hide of a donkey. Given his background, Prince Javindar had much experience on flying carpets, beautiful and soft rugs sewn by the masterful craftsman of Ghata that were considered works of art, centerpieces of most palaces. A master's creation, regardless if it was enchanted or not could fetch a princely sum that would even give him pause.

Despite his 'slumming' on the old man's carpet, Javindar put on a brave face as he sat in the proper bow legged position on the carpet as they sped northward towards their foe.

"Um…excuse me sir…" said Nahbob, interrupting Javindar's brooding over his undignified mode of transport. "I believe my divinations have indicated that the scimitars owner, the Marilith general of the Asura Lord, is to the east of here, most likely at that strange island with the megaliths near the city. Knowing that, why are we headed north? Should we not make haste to battle the foe since she is so near?"

"Aye," agreed the militia girl. "We are going a bit off course."

Javindar hadn't noticed, but added his scowl to mask his ignorance, while the drunk simply lied down and continue to snooze.

The old man in yellow bowed his head. "Though the scrolls are my primary concern, I cannot simply abandon my post. I have sworn fealty to the Great Khan, and in turn his son, Prince Vleda. First I need to explain my current and most likely future absence. Also, since his scroll has been taken, I must soothe his wrath before he does something rash. I am ashamed to admit my charge can be a bit…impulsive."

Javindar snorted at that comment. He had dealt with Vleda before, at the grand archery contest, and did not think much of the man. When he was a younger man, he considered him a rival or sorts, but had not really thought of him recently save for his encounter with the Khanians on the frog island.

"Hey, if Prince Vedo, wants the scroll back, he can have it…" slurred the drunk. "I didn't mean to take it from him, he was a pretty decent guy, but…but…. I had this urge to take it. "

"Like you took the Greyiron?" asked Nahbob.

The militia girl sighed."No, that was my doing. I just left it in his care because he can….resist its mad song. From what I can surmise, it has a nasty habit of driving its wielder insane. The druid I had a chance encounter with has somehow soothed its rage."

Javindar frowned as he cataloged that piece of information away. While his trusty shark tooth khanda has served him well over the years, it was naturally accepted that he would commission for some epic blade to be constructed in his honor when he would eventually become Sultan and rule Ghata. The alternative of course would be to quest for some legendary blade, but because of their rarity that proved extremely difficult for the previous several Sultans, his father included. Finding this blade Greyiron here so unexpectedly did cause Javindar to entertain thoughts of possessing the weapon for himself.

"Umm….I think you can cancel your apologies to the Prince, " said Nahbob as he pointed downwards. "I think the time for that is over."

Javindar looked down and even from this distance he could see the large unmistakable profiles of a half dozen War Kaylons sailing in a column towards a dozen smaller Grommish craft arranged in a line formation. Javindar approved of the Grommers' formation since it capitalized on the maximum angles of attack, while injured ships could sail out of the 'line' to repair and recover while the rest of the fleet still maintained their formation. Though it was a good tactic, the Prince still had his doubts if they could stop the much bigger and sturdier Khanian ships. While the Khanians were not the most adept at naval tactics, their ships were built by the best shipwrights and their hulls enchanted by the must skilled Gurus in Ghata. Javindar was confident their hulls could withstand any attack the Grommers unleashed on them, be it mundane or magical.

"Why is that madman attempting to run that blockade?" asked the militia girl. "Does he want to start a war?"

"Khanians thrive on war," said the man in yellow sadly. "They've also never lost a war, save the one against Prince Javindar's father."

Javindar smiled smugly, but his pride was quickly deflated when Nahbob spoke.

"They didn't lose that war did they, Aurumgar," noted Nahbob. "They didn't win all those other wars as well….at least not by themselves."

"Aurumgar? Is that his name? That sounds familiar," though Javindar. He wasn't sure how Nahbob inferred the man's name since he didn't recall him identifying himself, but assumed that it must be some type of servant network information sharing going on, since Vleda and himself were both Princes.

The militia girl scoffed at the comment, but then noticed Aurumgar's jaundiced face blanch. "Wait….the Black Scroll? You let these barbarians use the Black scrolls? I can understand having the scrolls being kept in their care, but you let them use them?"

The old man bowed his head in shame. "Not by choice, and when I had realized what had happened it was too late, the scrolls had already worked their evil on the Khan."

Javindar scratched his head. "Eh? I don't follow."

"You and me both brother," added the drunk as he raised his head in a moment of lucidity.

"From what I gather my lord," explained Nahbob. "This particular guardian realized he too could be corrupted by the scroll he watched. Since hiding it or burying it was out of the question, as our epic heroine has demonstrated, he simply chose another guardian so to speak. But what type of guardian could he pick that could resist the corruption that even he was afraid of. I assume to circumvent the scroll's power he entrusted it to barbarians, savages who are strong of will and more importantly barely literate. It makes sense now, he probably submitted to them as their servant to keep watch of the scroll. It probably worked for a long time as well, but then these barbarians slowly came under the scroll's influence and marched upon the world."

"Their first few victories were attributed to pure lucky or perhaps their skill at arms, but let's be honest. Are you telling me that savage horse warriors conquered every empire from the Dragon Kingdoms of Rokogan to the lands of Vinraj without help. Even a great mage or a powerful cleric's magic could be countered, but an artifact? Especially one that had the power of forsight?"

The man in yellow's nervous silence simply confirmed Nahbob's theory. The militia girl was surprised but Javindar recalled the Baroness mentioning the divination properties of some of the Black Scrolls, and nodded smugly as if he knew it all along.

"I'm not sure what stopped the Great Khan eventually as he threatened to overwhelm Vinraj. Perhaps it the united front lead by the Sultan of Ghata, maybe some last vestige of the Great Khan's barbarian heritage took sway, or maybe the scroll's hold on him wasn't that strong, as it simply directed and suggested ideas to the Khan. Or….maybe it was all part of the Scroll's plans if it does indeed possess some semblance of sentience, though to what ends I do not know. I suppose I could have taken the scroll from him, but these people ...their resilience is admirable. I have seen first hand what the scroll can do to a lesser people, and I accept the responsibility that their use of the scroll has been ...limited at best. "

The militia girl shook her head. "Regardless of what is motivating Prince Vleda, we cannot let this battle take place. These scrolls are a blight upon this world, and I cannot let a war take place because of them. It would bleed Grom's and Vinraj's resources against each other instead of their common foe. Take us down Aurum, and we'll attempt to reason with him."

"Hah!" laughed Javindar at the girl's ridiculous suggestion, but Aurumgar guided the carpet towards the lead War Kaylon.

At first the Khanians seem receptive and even Prince Vleda waved them in, but when he got a closer look at his servant's passengers he grew furious and directed his archers to loose their arrows at them.

Javindar was normally calm in the face of missile fire, but on this carpet there was no place to dodge and worse still he wasn't the one in control. His chivalrous instincts first told him to fling the girl behind him to shield her from the attack, but at the same time his high caste senses told him to grab Nahbob and use him as a shield. Neither drastic course of action proved necessary however as the man in yellow simply exhaled a deep breath towards the volley, sending the arrows scattering as if they had been launched during a strong summer typhoon.

Vleda grew incensed at his attacks failure and swore at them in a base version of Khanian that Javindar had heard briefly in his explorations of the Great Khan's warcamp. While Javindar couldn't understand what was said exactly, he did understand the words Ghata, traitor, and death.

"It seems the Prince has a point Rintaxia," sighed Aurumgar reluctantly. "He cannot be reasoned with in this state. I suggest we retreat until he calms himself."

"Rintaxia?" said the drunk. "That's a pretty name. Though Rina rolls off the tongue better."

The man in yellow and the militia girl both ignored the drunk, though Javindar made note of her name.

"We don't have time for him to exhaust his tantrum. We must stop this warmongering child's attack," said Rina. While Javindar hadn't cared much for her before, his respect for the militia girl greatly increased when she referred to him as some petulant child. That was something he could approve of.

"Prince Vleda is not a warmonger. The purpose of this Khanian fleet is not something world shaking or monumental," explained Aurum." It's purpose is simply to kill Prince Javindar for stealing his father's moment of honor."

Javindar was not surprised at Vleda's extreme actions. He recalled his last minute rally at the Holy temple robbed the Great Khan of his glory, though that was more out of necessity than his desire for fame. The Khan's unannounced outflank might have smashed the Asura, but the entire flank would have collapsed because the Khan's forces were slow to move, and Javindar barely saved the battle due to his quick actions. He wasn't surprised at the pettiness of Vleda though, as he could see himself doing something similar in his shoes. Raising a small fleet to hunt him down though, that was taking things to the extremes.

"I still can't let them and the Grommers do battle. If the Marilith General is nearby, I can assume her lord and their scroll is near as well. I suspect we might have need of both their forces. I have concerns and questions about why she is here, so close to the scrolls. Are they seeking it for themselves, or perhaps they have some other purpose. Regardless, it only benefits the enemy if they fight amongst themselves," said Rina.

"I could have …another archery contest with him….." suggested the drunk. "Loser leaves town."

Javindar scoffed at the suggestion. "If there is to be an archery duel, I, Prince Javindar, General of Ghata shall be the one to test my bow against his. "

The drunk shrugged at Javindar's claim. He attempted to go back to sleep again but Aurum banked the carpet sharply causing him to tumble a bit to the side. He would have fallen off their twisting, but still magically stable platform had not Nahbob quickly grabbed him.

"Where are you going now?" asked Rina.

"If the Prince Vleda will not stop, perhaps the Grommers will," said Aurum. "Perhaps I can explain to them Vleda's unstable …mental condition. Surely they see the number and the size of the ships before them. Perhaps they will withdraw their forces…."

Rina shook her head.

"He don't know Grommers very well does he…" commented the drunk who was once again seated firmly on the carpet.

"This isn't the Dragon Kingdoms, or even Vinraj. Though they are a dirty and violent people, these Grommers have a certain charm to them. Their quick wits, their value of justice ,even though in many cases it is a shallow view, and their resentment to authority makes for an admirable but chaotic society. However, to me, their greatest trait is their tenacity. They have loss countless battles in the past, but somehow always managed to win most of their wars. "

"We fought tooth and nail against those Boar, Mammoth, and Lion guys. We took a beating against the Great Orders, but they saw our way in the end," pointed out the drunk proudly.

"Aye," agreed Rina. "I suggest you pull up before we are brought down by more arrows or magic."

Javindar noted that the drunk did not appear Grommish, but proudly talked as if he was one of them. That sort of thing did not happen in Vinraj. You were defined by where your people originally came from. People might move around, but a Ghatian would always be a Ghatian, regardless if he resided under the rule of the Sultan of Indra or was even a trader in the camps of the Great Khan. This sort of changing loyalty was very foreign to him.

Aurum reluctantly agreed with their logic and began to pull his carpet upwards towards safety. However before he could get out of range, Javindar noticed someone on the deck of the vessel.

"That man! I know him! "exclaimed the Prince as he pointed to an old naval officer who appeared to be in a position of importance. The old man stared directly at Javindar for a moment before waving at him. "There may yet be a way to avoid open conflict. Bring us closer so I may reason with him. "

Aurum and Rina were both surprised at the Prince's outburst, while Nahbob was clearly used to his master's antics. The drunk had once again settled into a resting position and paid Javindar's demand no heed. The man in yellow and the militia girl exchanged wary glances before they nodded and flew towards the Grommish flotilla.


	47. Chapter 47

Jimmy watched in fascination as his flesh knitted together and his bones mended. While he had been travelling with Chloe for a while now, he had never had a chance to witness her druidic healing magic in action. He had been seriously hurt during that incident on the barge, but he was pretty much unconscious the whole time when Chloe healed him. Not only that, but he was encased in a tree or something. Given his companion's capricious nature and the realization he was helpless the whole time, it wasn't something he wanted to dwell on.

Still, despite his reservations about Chloe, he was amazed by her curative magic. He was more accustomed to the 'instant' heal clerical style and didn't think much of the 'slow' natural vigor magic of druids, but after witnessing it work on his body he came away suitably impressed. He had no doubts that a clerics magic was more powerful, but he knew Chloe's relative power as a spellcaster, and was amazed what a druid could do with even low spells. He guessed Chloe could heal as much as a higher level cleric if her motivation was there, the only drawback would be it would take significantly longer.

"What are you looking at?" asked Chloe with an annoyed look as she finished the last of her 'slow' healing druid magic.

"I'm just happy to be alive," smiled Jimmy as he stretched and flexed his freshly mended body.

Chloe scrunched her nose in even more annoyance. "You know, for a guy who just got his ass handed to him by a 'house wife' demon, you're a little too cheerful. I mean, if we can't even get past the gate guards, what chance do we have of getting your precious Baroness back. And don't go on about the fake sword bit, that clearly didn't work."

"I think you aren't seeing the big picture here Chloe."

The druid stopped and glared at Jimmy. He normally considered her hotheaded and impulsive, but he didn't expect her to snap. "Big picture? Big picture! I see the big picture all right. I failed Hoaglie, and I'm going to be regulated back to shakedowns and rumor gathering at the noble district. You on the other hand are going to be banished, maybe even have a hit put out on your head for losing that precious artifact sword. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if the bad guys came at us in force, but this all happened because you took pity on your drunk old master, and let your guard down. Oh and the kicker is that drunkard probably doesn't even know what he has, prolly gonna sell it half price to get a few easy bottles of agave worm juice, or some potato spirits to keep him nice and sauced."

Jimmy Chloe rant. It was good for her to get it out of her system.

"And you know what. I thought you had a plan for this. I thought you knew what you were doing. We could have just laid low, got some help from the guild to track down drunky mcdrunkface, or whatever his name is."

"Martinez," corrected Jimmy.

"…but no, we had to go for the kill the demons and rescue the old woman hero thing. And, what's up with our help anyways. Did Miss Sexgolem get killed already? I thought she was going to be our back up. I didn't see any arrows from the bushes or backstabs, or whatever she does. Did she take off on her swan boat already? Leaving us to get beat up. Which shouldn't surprise me. We meet some girl in a bar, and we immediately trust her and her crazy story about a kidnapped Baroness, and we get our assess handed to us by some demon and her Hoplite buddy on demon island. I mean how much worse is this going to get….."

"Well…we're alive."

"Yeah…but we got the hell kicked out of us. By the gate guard…..the gate guard for gawd's sake. That's like trying to crash a party and getting thrown out by the bouncer."

"I don't think they're the guards."

"Eh?" asked Chloe confused as she took some time and thought about his statement. "What do you mean."

"I mean we're still alive. If they were the guards to this island, then we by all rights should be dead as they pick our faux black blade off my body. But no, they were simply happy to, how did you put it, 'beat our assess', and then proceed deeper into the island."

Chloe cocked her head slightly as if drawing a picture in the sky with her mind. After some more contemplation she shook her head. "If those aren't the guard, then who are they?"

"Hells if I know, but given their nature, it wouldn't surprise me if there are different Asura factions working against each other. They aren't as chaotic as demons, but Abaddon politics can get a bit messy. Speaking of which, the 'house wife' Demon was a Marilith. Technically a demon, but can pass freely in and out of Asura society given their multiple arms and all. Asuras are into the more than one head, half dozen arms, and even the multiple leg thing. Knowing this, it seems likely that there are demons/Asuras working against Ulfie and his ally."

"That Hoplite wasn't a demon you know, not even a tiefling or a halffiend. She was over ten feet tall, but she used some cleric magic. My nose might not be as attuned as yours, but even I can smell out a demon. "

Jimmy sighed and shook his head. "There always will be collaborators. They don't have to have demon blood in them, look at Ulfgar for example. Anyways, after my wounds stich themselves together, let's press forward and see what the other faction is up to and if see if we can't take advantage of it. Nymk might have already gotten in but I doubt it. We haven't been much of a distraction to the real guards I'm afraid."

"Wait….We're the distraction. Nymk was supposed to sneak in while we kick up a ruckus outside?"

Jimmy shrugged. "More or less, but most importantly she's still in play. I doubt we would win a stand up fight knowing we're walking into Ulfgar's trap. Best we try some smoke and mirrors on our foes."

Chloe's mouth dropped. "But..but..we could have died! You would risk our lives us so Nymk and your Baroness could live?"

Jimmy chuckled. "I understand your concern, yet you seem to be fine with attacking them head on. We could have, and should have died if we tried that. At least I only meant to fight a skirmish to draw them out. I would have retreated earlier but the 'house wife' threw me off. I underestimated her, but I won't make that mistake again. Also, you wound me if you don't think I had a back up plan."

Chloe did an eye roll but her enthusiasm quickly returned. "Well, besides some wounds to our pride, I think our wounds have healed enough. Let's find Nymk, the Baroness, and while we're at it let's give ole Ulfie and that Hoplite a kick in the crotch. I don't mind losing a fight, but losing to a cleric in pretty much a straight melee battle is insulting to my druid brethren."

"Druidic brethren? I thought you were self-taught."

"Racial memories, but it's the thought that counts. No more Chloediak bear, next time I'll change into something bigger, like an elephant seal, a treant, or something like that."

"Chloelephant seal, a giant Chloequoia tree, or perhaps something more Chloeossal?" suggested Jimmy.

Chloe ignored the fact she was being mocked as she gave his titles some thought.


	48. Chapter 48

With their scent masked, Keke had trouble finding where these 'Horned Shadow' Tieflings came from. She poked around the revealed pits, and even dug a bit at some of the unusual mounds of sand and dirt, and finally even probed and rocked some of the Megaliths to no avail. While her demonic scent was lessened in her humanoid form, it was still as acute as a bloodhounds. Some demons might find that comparison a bit unflattering, but it didn't matter to Keke. Those mortal hounds were excellent tracker, if they were a bit more hardier she might have raised a pack in Abaddon to hunt down enemies or most likely mutineers. Regardless of how superior her sense of smell was, it was useless in this situation as the Tieflings had masked themselves from her olfactory abilities.

"You would think that if they wanted us to go deeper into their lair, they would leave an obvious trail," grumbled Keke. "First they mask their scent, now they conceal their entrance. I mean, I was practically challenged to come here. What would I do if I can't figure out a way in? Go back to the boat?"

Whelp gave a rare and reluctant smile. She didn't do much of that since the incident with the Aboleth. "I knew your nose was more sensitive than my own, but I didn't know you could track with it. You remind me of…." Whelp did not identify Keke's competition, but she smiled grinned widely.

Keke waited for her to finish but simply shrugged when she kept it to herself. "How am I supposed to challenge Pasurendra if he hides like this it makes no sense."

"Perhaps these Tieflings were supposed to escort us, but a rival faction took them out," suggested Whelp.

Keke rolled her eyes at the rival faction theory again. "Yeah, and maybe those two at the beach were part of that faction as well. We just walked into a coup against an Asura that can summon blades and stop time. Or maybe some great heroes were invading this demon infested island and we just happen to be caught in the middle. Hmm…maybe we should check up on those two and …combine our forces."

Whelp chuckled. "Skipping the part that we just thrashed them, it would work out in our favour if they were amiable to it, but I doubt the fates would be so kind. Most likely they would lash out at us again."

Keke didn't find Whelp's reaction to her sarcasm funny, she hated senseless delays. She was about to begin pushing over Megaliths, or at least attempt to, in frustration when suddenly a half dozen robed men with daggers walked through one of the great standing stones. Keke quickly pushed Whelp back behind a stone before they were noticed and the pair watched the group intently. Normaly she would wade into them, and pummel them into submission, but the stone was masked by magic more powerful than her 'true sight', a powerful feat indeed, so she decided to proceed with caution.

"I thought you said cultist stayed away from that stereotypical look," chuckled Whelp some more. She was clearing enjoying this. "I guess no one told their tailor."

Keke ignored her comment, amusing as it was, and focused on the enemy's scent. Four were tieflings, similar to the slain ones except they lacked whatever they used to mask their scent, the other two however were something else. Something powerful and from the lower planes but not quite Demon or Asura, though very close. While Keke's vision could pierce their veils, their robes however proved to be a mundane way to stymie her observation.

"Butch, Olaf!" one of the robed figures shouted towards the top of the Megaliths. "Wake up!"

When there was no reply, one of them began to scale the rope ladder while the others looked on.

Seeing them distracted, Keke thought this was the perfect opportunity to dispatch them, she turned to signal Whelp but was pleased to see her companion was already tensed for the attack. They made a good team. Wordlessly the pair pounced upon the unprepared cultists.

Whelp's spear struck first, piercing the one on the rope ladder through the back in a very unsportsmanlike manner. Keke slashed one cleanly through the throat with her gladius as she hooked one by the shoulder and yanked him down hard to the ground. She quickly made another stab with her blade at a cultist, but one of them which 'smelled' different, anticipated her attack and leaped back with a cat like burst of speed.

Before Keke could get her bearings on it, the cultist that she missed sprang at her with a pair of short blades, ready to jab her stomach from both sides with them. However quick the cultist was, Keke was quicker, though not by much. She judged his speed and trajectory and simply stepped back, causing the man to flail his blades into the air. As he recovered from his jump, she brought her foot straight up into his jaw, causing an audible and disappointing sickening crunch. Keke frowned at her own strength, she wanted that one as a prisoner. Though the man was probably done for, Keke moved in to finish him with her gladius, but one of the other weird smelling cultists attempted to flank her, driving her back from his fallen comrades.

Keke didn't mind, it was now two on two as she glanced at Whelp fighting the other remaining cultist. Her's wasn't the strange smelling men, so Keke knew that the advantage lay with them. She could keep this one busy by fighting defensively until Whelp dispatched her opponent, then the pair of them could capture this one without killing him.

As Keke engaged the dagger wielding cultist, she was impressed by his supernatural speed and skill. A mortal would most likely be cut to ribbons by now, but Keke managed to keep the man at bay. It wasn't hard despite his speed, since it appeared to Keke that he too was fighting defensively. Perhaps he was waiting for reinforcements?

No sooner had Keke posed that thought, when she felt a shadow behind her. Even with an impossible twist and a last second parry, the new attacker managed to slice her side. It wasn't a deep cut but it was long, and Keke felt her blood flowing out of her. It wasn't as painful as the duelist on the beach, but it hurt Keke's pride in that she didn't detect another attacker.

Or that's what she thought. As she got her bearings and hopped back from her two foes, she saw that it wasn't an attacker, but the man she thought she had snapped his neck earlier with the kick. The man seem none worse for wear save his head was hanging out of his hood at an unnatural angle. Keke's vision quickly saw through his guise and saw a bestial catlike face staring intently at her.

"Rakshasa," she growled her anger rising. Rakshasas were under Vikokima's domain. She remembered Vic and Selexia had left her with the Khanians, and she naturally transferred her hatred to them.

As the Rakshasa cultist advanced cautiously towards her, Keke's rage was unleashed. She charged one, ducking his blades as she slammed her shoulder into his gut, sending the man hurtling towards a megalith as if a bull had crashed into him. The other was stunned with her speed as she turned on him, slashing and ripping him multiple times with her blade and hook.

Though most of her opponent's clothing was shredded by her fury, Keke jumped back once again as she realized her attacks had little effect on her foe. The standing Rakshasa turned on Keke trapping her hook with his blades hilt before jabbing his other dagger into her arm. Keke released the hook in an attempt to dodge the blow, but the moment of hesitation was enough for the dagger to stab through her arm.

Keke angrily kicked the man full force in the stomach, causing him to lose his grip on his dagger as she then staggered back with the weapon still impaled in her arm. She quickly tossed her gladius upwards, yanked the dagger swiftly and painfully out of her arm, before catching the gladius with her now freed hand. She didn't care which hand she used since she was adept with both, or six in her natural form.

As the two Rakshasa picked themselves up off the ground, she frowned to see that they were not hurt at all by her attacks. She knew the Infernal catmen had especially resistant hides, but as a Marilith she paid it no heed. At best it would require another whack or two, since she was strong enough in her natural form to smash through their defences with sheer brute strength but such was not the case for her weak mortal form. She would need a two handed weapon of some sort, not these light fast weapons to have any chance of damaging them.

"Here," said Whelp as she stepped to her side. She did not see her dispatch the other cultist but was glad that she did. The warrior woman passed Keke her spear. She reluctantly took it, her hands burning as she touched its haft, but Keke grinned as she the fear in the Rakshasa's eyes. "Blessed bolts and spears are the only way to strike down Rakshasa."

Keke wasn't sure but nodded as if she already knew this bit of trivia. Wasting no time, she pounced again at the Rakshasa. Her speed and longer reach easily impaled the hoodless one. The strike was clean, as her spear punctured through his robes, chest, heart, and out his back. As the other one realized his dire predicament, it turned and ran but his face met Whelp's shield as she somehow got behind him. Keke wasn't sure if it was magically enhanced speed or some sort of teleporting power her companion had not yet revealed, but it didn't matter as the Rakshasa landed on his butt. Keke was still attempting to shake the hoodless Rakshasa off his spear, but quickly gave up as she stomped her foot onto the other's chest as she carried the weapon and the dead body with her.

The Rakshasa struggled, but Keke simply pressed her foot down onto the creature's chest. She knew it could try to bite or claw at her, but it was simply too paralyzed with fear right now to strike back. As a near immortal, Keke was not afraid to die, she had lived too damn long already, but she knew others were not as brave. While powerful demons could reform back on their home plane when slain on the prime, there was no guarantee. One could be absorbed back into the plane, be reformed as a minor demon, or lose part of one self. One could also face the possibility of not reforming at all, it was a small chance, but death by a holy weapon often increased those odds dramatically. Something that the Rakshasa obviously knew as it laid at Keke's feet sniveling and weeping.

"You are going to talk, and then you are going to take me to your leader," she growled at her broken foe.


	49. Chapter 49

Prince Javindar attempted to frown. It was natural for him to project an aura of displeasure at being served by anyone other than those of his caste. For one it maintained his aura of superiority and to reinforce his position in society and secondly it was natural that the comforts he enjoyed were of a higher quality than those that were beneath him. Even an Admiral of this barbarian state should be subtly reminded that he was in the presence of the highest tier of nobility so it was natural for Javindar to express his displeasure.

But…try that he would to follow his people's social customs, Prince Javindar couldn't help but smile at the haunting tune that Admiral Edmund's personal minstrel played while he awaited Aurum's return in the Captain's cabin. While overhead the two fleets about to engage in battle, Javindar spotted Admiral Edmund aboard his flag ship and an idea struck him. It took a bit of convincing, first to Rina then to Admiral Edmund, but they were left aboard the flag ship while Aurum took a petition to Prince Vleda. Nahbob and the Admiral were busy with their preparationsm, and Javindar didn't care what Rina and the drunk were up to.

Meanwhile Javindar was given free reign to the Admiral's quarters, a drab and very stuffy cabin, that had no redeeming characteristics save that it was impeccably clean. The whole thing was intolerable save of course for the entertainment.

The bard was pretty enough, long dark red hair, golden skin, but her build was a bit too lean and her features a bit too angular for his taste. She looked like she hailed from Thyatian stock but he wasn't sure. What really set her apart from the literally thousands of entertainers that had performed for him in the past , was her haunting voice. It was nearly in tune, but not quite, though in such a fashion that the Prince found its disharmony strangely appealing. Also, the singer seemed to really put her heart and soul in it, as if everything depended on it, and Javindar appreciated that level of dedication.

Not that he could blame her. While they were aboard the Admiral's flag ship, the Grommish vessels paled in comparison to the war Kaylons facing off against them. If his challenge did not work and battle was joined it was very conceivable that this might have been the bard's last song.

"Are you scared?" asked the Prince uncharacteristically as the bard finished her song and took a sip from a flask. A few months ago talking to even Nahbob left a bad taste in his mouth, but living with these foreigners and sailors for the last few months must have raised his tolerance to those of the lower castes.

The woman paused and looked at the Prince with her strange amber eyes and shook her head. "Not for myself, but for my daughter. She's in danger, and I'm not sure how I can help except being here with the Admiral."

Javindar nodded knowingly. The entire city was in danger if the Khanians attacked. Even though there were only a half dozen of the ships, each could hold a company or two of the horselords. Fierce warriors that took Javindar's father and all of Vinraj to stop before they made their truce. While their numbers were too small to conqueror Grom City, the stories that the Prince heard of their ravages were too terrible to believe. Piles of skulls, rivers of blood, mutilations of the men and the raping of the women. It made Javindar shudder to understand why his father made peace with them at all.

As Javindar was about to reassure the woman, Admiral Edmund returned back to his cabin.

"Whatever Lord Aurum did worked," said Edmund with a sigh of relief." While my boys and I are ready to scrap, we prefer a more...contained solution. Luckily the Khanian vessels have stopped their charge and assumed a line formation. I would take that as a sign that he has agreed to your terms."

Javindar nodded confidently, though he wasn't sure if the old man still had any sway left with Vleda. From what he had gathered, his Khanian counterpart was furious at his advisor, blaming him for losing the Khanian's Black Scroll, and knowing Vleda his rage would not be easily satiated. Still, Vleda was a man child at best, and his anger could easily be distracted if the right…incentive was placed before him.

"If he agrees to my terms, I shouldn't delay him any longer," said Javindar confidently. His spirits lifted, and the fatigue and stress from the last few days washed away by his rest. "I thank your musician for her services."

"Musician?" asked Edmund, clearly confused.

Javindar glanced back into the cabin, and to his equal confusion, the woman with the amber eyes and the slightly off voice was no longer there. He was about to chide the Admiral for his jest, but Vleda was waiting and he had more important things awaiting him.

* * *

Thankfully Nahbob did not take long. With his magic he had hurried back to port and had commanded the Golden Eagle to set sail to their location. Javindar was unsure, if his own War Kaylon would send the Khanians into a frenzy sparking fears this was all a delaying action to gather more ships, but the Horse Lords held firm in their position, confident that one more enemy vessel would not tip the tide if it came to battle.

Javindar was just happy to have command of his own personal flag ship. Not that it gave him a tactical advantage but it did improve his social presence. It would not do for Prince Javindar, Bey of Ghata, and Champion of Puranas to present himself to his Khanian rival in a Grommish scow. If he would meet with Prince Vleda, let it be as an equal.

Finally with his crew and the Golden Eagle at his command, he broke formation from the Grommish flotilla and sailed towards the Khanian fleet.

His crew was uncharacteristically nervous at their departure, having faced the Khanian fire weapons before, and from his briefings Javindar knew they were at their mercy. Though the Golden Eagle was armed with catapults and ballistae, they were severely out classed if the reports were to be believed. If they wanted to, the Khanians could launch their thunder cannons, or whatever they were at a thousand feet and destroy them in a single volley. Even with a full complement of mages and gurus, they could only counter attack at six to seven hundred feet a best, and they didn't even have that in their arsenal. They had just as much servants and maids as they did marines aboard this supposedly diplomatic voyage. The Golden Eagle was originally planned to ferry Prince Javindar, and Holy Sampada's bodyguard Whelp to Grom to retrieve the Black Scroll, they were not prepared for a full scale fleet on fleet engagement.

Javindar paused at that thought and chuckled to himself. Whelp. Holy Sampada. Giraffe woman. They were all in the same. If there was a chance she was alive, he would find her. He should be mad at her for the deception, but in retrospect he was at peace with it. She needed the secrecy to avoid the assassins and Asuras hunting her head, and she probably didn't share this wit him ….well mainly because he was a bit of a blow hard. Though the aristocracy valued arrogance in Vinraj, the Prince had come to realize in his journeys that it might put some people off. Regardless, that was a thought for another day as the lead Khanian War Kaylon sailed forwards to meet them.

Judging by its battle damage, Javindar identified it as the Silver Hawk. A proud vessel that had bested many sea serpents and pirates when it was commissioned under Ghata. It made him seethe slightly to see it in the hands of Vleda and his barbarians. He was against selling the Horse Lords their old mothballed ships, but it was the Sultan's belief that it was foster trade and trust between the two peoples. While Javindar seldom questioned his father's decisions, save for making peace with the Great Khan, he relished the thought of recounting this tale to him. That is if he survived.

When the two vessels neared each other, the oars were raised and massive planks were dropped from both ships onto the other. Having been designed for this purpose, the planks eventually interlocked after some fidgeting with the crew and formed a large platform connecting both decks. The non essential crew of the Golden Eagle backed off, leaving only a few marines and Nahbob visible on board. Rina, the drunk, and the rest of the crew were hidden in the castles of the ship watching safely from arrow slits, or below decks ready to lower the oars at a moments notice. The Khanians however took a different approach, and hundreds of the swarthy Horselords were crowed on the rails, castles, and parapets to watch the pending confrontation.

Javindar strode past his sailors while Vleda walked forward with Aurum in tow. The Prince noted that the old man in the yellow robes looked downwards, as Nahbob often did when he was chastised sufficiently. Despite all the talk of him being a millennium spanding guardian, he was still a servant at heart. He wondered where his loyalties ultimately lied? With his old mistress Rina, or with his enemy Prince Vleda? Not that it mattered, he had defeated this old man before on the island with Red Flight and he could do so again if they came to blows.

"And to think, I was enraged all this time because I thought some trick shooting merchant and his wife had stolen my father's scroll. When all this time it was you, my nemesis," chuckled Vleda. "It is fortunate that you showed up, for I would have burned down this entire city and half the countryside to vent my rage."

Javindar shook his head, even as Aurum walked between them. The old man with a wave of his hand produced an elegant but simple table with two stools. Javindar did not hesitate and sat down, even as the old man produced a tea set and began setting the table.

"I would have thought you would be eager to test yourself against me. That is why you sailed all the way across the world, why you ambushed my ship, and why you threaten innocents? All to settle accounts with myself?"

Vleda smirked but nodded." There will be plenty of time for that. What is the kill without the hunt? But seriously, you have had this coming for a long time. How dare you embarrass me on my day of triumph."

Javindar knew exactly what day he was talking about, the grand archery competition, but he could not understand why. Vleda had won while he was shamed before all of Vinraj, all under questionable circumstances. If anyone should be angry it should be him, not Vleda.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but if my memory serves me, YOU won that competition. Not I. My life was almost ruined because of it, and I was forced into the army to redeem my honor. In fact, I was so eager to prove myself worthy of Ghata after that defeat, I lead my troops recklessly on several campaigns and almost died in the process."

Vleda snorted loudly, horked up a large gob of phlem before spitting it to the side. A very un-Vinraji thing to do, whether you were from the lowest or the highest caste.

"Spare me your pleas of innocence. To this day my 'victory' has been marred by claims that I had cheated by using wind magic. You might have dishonored yourself, but the popular opinion is that you've regained it a long time ago, while I still sit with this nefarious tag hanging like dark cloud over me. I should have been praised throughout the land, instead I'm seen as some sort of underhanded villain. If you were more man, and demanded another shot this would never have happened. I would have won cleanly," said Vleda as Aurum began pouring them tea with a shaky hand.

Javindar's anger rose with him. He was the victim here not Vleda. He was the one that lost, if anyone should be mad it should be him. He was about to do rise, and perhaps throw the tea into Vleda's face, but the Prince calmed himself. He was a holy warrior of Puranas not some young stripling Prince anymore. If anything his loss had made him stronger through his military and personal trials.

"I understand your frustration, but perhaps it is too much to pursue me across the world and threaten tens of thousands of people for a trivial competition that was almost a decade ago?"

Vleda nodded. "Perhaps it is. I'm not here because of that competition, but it was something I need to get off my chest. The original purpose of my voyage is because, my father, the Blessed Great Khan, has ruled you an enemy of my people. You thwarted his plans at the battle of the Holy Temple, and he sent me to punish you."

"Wait what? " said Javindar shocked that Vleda agreed with him. Then when he realized the admission of treason, the Prince became even more confused. "WHAT?"

Vleda grew bored and waved towards Aurum. "Aurumgar, explain it to the Bey. I tire of this, but I assume he has a right to know why he is to be killed."

Aurum straightened and turned to Javindar. "While the Khanians are resistant to the effects of the Black Scroll, they are not immune. The scrolls lead the Khanians to victory over the warlords of Wa and the Emerald Throne. It eventually lead them to Vinraji where it convinced the Khan that the only way to defeat the united nations of Vinraji was from within."

"The battle, the delay in the flanking maneuver, that was on purpose? To watch the demons rip us apart before he gallantly intervened, striking both sides down while preserving the bulk of his troops? So…it had all been a ruse. The peace between our people a sham to turn on us later?" asked Javindar in shock.

Vleda shrugged. "Most of my people welcome peace, even more so after a decade of it, but it was all father's plan. Well, father and that damn scroll's plan."

"Wait…you know of the scroll's power?"

"Talking scroll that speaks to you in your dreams and fills your head with nonsense? Aye I know of it, but I do not value its advice. Father has grown weak following its siren lure. If you ask me, we should have stayed in the lands of the Emerald Throne and lorded over them instead of the so called Impossible Kingdoms. The food and women are both nicer there," laughed Vleda. "I will be happy to rid myself of that thing once we return back to Vinraj."

"If you know of the scroll's power and dangers, why do you seek it out?" Unless it already has you in its grip thought Javindar.

"I care not for it myself, but my father does. He gave me the scroll to guide me on my journey but I've pretty much listened to my own counsel. I care not for what some old parchment, or even an old wizard like Aurumgar's supposedly sagely advice. I don't even care about what the mighty Great Khan says. I have enough support to overthrow him if I please. It simply suits my purpose to be here, hunting you down across the world. I'm my own man, I make my own key choices. Besides, the scroll is mine by right, a treasure of the Khanian people, and I suffer no thieves. I will have it returned or spill a city worth of blood to retake it as a matter of Khanian matter. It is a trivial thing, but I enjoy the sport."

Javindar wasn't sure if he should respect Vleda's conviction or be abhorred by his blood lust.

"I did not steal your scroll, but I am currently guarding it. It is too valuable a thing to surrender to you," said Javindar as he finished his tea.

Vleda grinned widely. "Oh, to save the world for your pretty Holy Sampada back in Nashput. Or to have more praised heaped on you by the simple people that loves their Bey but hates that Khanian cheater? While my father's wishes mean nothing to me, his goals do align with mine for once. Also, as valuable as it is, let's forget the scroll, and get down to the real reason why we're both here. We are both the paragons and champions of our people, but we're pretty much polar opposites. I represent the Khanate, freedom, and the meritocracy that has brought all the great empires of the world to its knees, while you represent repression, outdated castes, and rules that say that a starving man will become unclean for eating a fish. A god damn fish. I spit on your rules and I spit on you. "

Javindar was about to debate him on the grossly misrepresented points that Vleda had raised, but before he could the barbarian Prince had his cutlass drawn and made a wide overhead slash towards his head.


	50. Chapter 50

Keke easily dodged the massive blade, though it required a jump and then a hop propelled off the tunnel walls to do so. She stabbed at the scaly arm of her attacker, biting deep into its bicep, before following with a flurry of slashes as the creature recoiled from its initial wound.

The Aghasura, a giant half snake half humanoid Asura similar to a Marilith but much more bestial and with only 2 arms, reared up in pain, smacking its big reptilian head on the roof, shaking the tunnel to its foundations.

Keke smirked at her opponent's frustration. While the Aghasura were giant amongst their kind, large enough to challenge Asurendras in the physical strength and size department, they were extremely stupid as well. These tunnels were a poor choice for battleground for them, even given their snake like appearance and agility, and Keke was going to take full advantage of it.

As the Aghasura recovered its bearings, Keke had already bounded past it as Whelp moved into position infront of the creature brandishing her spear. While it was a formidable weapon against a mortal, it was norhing more than a twig compared to the giant snake demon. Keke wasn't sure if it was enough to distract the monster, but the warrior priestess channelled her divine energy into her weapon, causing it to flare momentarily with enough holy power to give the snake demon pause.

It was only a brief respite but that was enough for Keke, with her opponent's attention diverted she jumped and bounded once again on the tunnel wall, and on to the monster's great scaly back. She stabbed it once cleanly in the neck, leaving her gladius embedded in it's hide before she nimbly curled up impossibly into a ball till her feet touched the hilt and bounded upwards against the blade towards the Aghsura's head.

The monster's eyes narrowed as its prey practically leaped towards its jaws, but its enthusiasm was quickly cut short as Keke's hands thrust into its head, grabbing and crushing the monster's eyeball and cracking its skull with the force of a storm giant.

The monster roared wildly as its great hands clawed helplessly at its face and its great body coiled and thrashed helplessly. Keke easily shifted her position to avoid sight of its remaining good eye and easily spun out of range with a graceful pirouette. She savored watching the beast suffer, but Whelp put an end to her entertainment as she simply strode past its death throes and pierced it cleanly through the heart with her spear still humming with divine power.

It was over in a flash of holy light.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Whelp as Keke flicked bits and pieces of the snake demon's brain from her hand.

"I didn't have a weapon big or sharp enough to really hurt it, so I naturally went for the eyes," shrugged Keke as she strode to the slain monster's neck and retrieved her gladius, a serviceable enough weapon crafted by ancient Alphatians and ensorcelled by their finest mages, but a poor replacement for her scimitar. "Sometimes you just have to get your hands dirty, literally in this case."

Whelp shook her head.

"Hey, don't put all the blame on me, you are the one that enchanted me remember. Do you think I can shatter that creature's skull on my own? " smiled the shape changed demoness. It was true, while even in her captive form she was a formidable opponent, with Whelp's spells and enchantments she became a super warrior. Strength of a bull, endurance of a bear, agility of the cat and other spells she couldn't even identify. Also she liked the fact that her wounds vanished after the battle under her care. While Whelp's magic was extraordinary even when compared to other clerics, it still made Keke wonder why she didn't keep a few employed with her armies. " So, have you considered joining the army with your talents? They're pretty handy in a fight."

Whelp ignored her as the Aghasura's corpse collapsed into a mountain of smaller wiggling snakes and worms who in turn began to disperse into the tunnels, and looked around at the maze of tunnels still before them. "That wasn't our goal was it? There is a greater evil here."

Keke nodded as she surveyed the area. Multiple crude tunnels crisscrossed in a labyrinth underground. Typical demon construction. They weren't completely random though. They were arranged in several 'nodes' each networking to a larger node like several spider webs stuck together. It wasn't the best design, but given how Asuras and demons did not trust each other, it allowed for swift defense against outside and more importantly internal threats when the need arose. Though confusing, it was just a matter of finding the tunnel that connected to the inner 'node'.

"I think our foe lies this way," commented Keke as she pointed towards a particularly foul smelling tunnel. Though smell and level of power did not often correlate, it amused her to think that Pasurendra stunk, and that was enough logic for her.

Whelp nodded at her 'insight' and the pair continued downwards into the network of nodes. The tunnel eventually lead them to a nest of Dretch demons. The squat spindly limbed demons attempted to overwhelm them with both their numbers and their vile stink but the pair easily dispatched them simply by fighting back to back and using the narrow tunnels to their advantage. While their smell was palpable, it was nothing compared to the miasma from the Aboleth's lair.

Delving deeper, they fought off a pair of Upasunda, three headed ogre Asura similar to Keke but much weaker with no snake tail. While they were practically cousins, Keke felt no kinship to them as she slew them, but she did start sensing something unique about the area they were guarding.

Keke found that this area was not unlike her home of Abaddon. The dread, the aura of evil, and even the crushing hopelessness surrounded them. She wasn't familiar with the area, but it might very well have been a gateway to the Abyss. She felt some of her demonic strength flow into her, as more of her power was recovered. Oddly enough it wasn't enough to break her chains, but it did instill in her a power combined with Whelp's magic that felt overwhelming inside of her. Nothing could stand in her way.

"I think we should turn back," sighed Kalikekeztra. She paused as her own words surprised even herself. "I think this is too dangerous for you to be here."

Whelp shook her head as she waved around her. "This area, I know. It's a gateway to the Abyss. I can sense it. "

"Which is more reason for you to return. If you want I can escort you out…Passy is looking for me, not you…"

"No…this is the true purpose of my life. All my training, all my prayers has lead me to this. I was told at an early age that I would be the key to stop the Asura armies, but I knew long ago I could not live up to it. I even invented some fool quest to recover the Black Scrolls, but I knew long ago that this errand was doomed to fail. Yet somehow, fighting side by side with you in these Abyssal tunnels feels right. This is where I was meant to be."

Keke paused. Stopping the Asura armies? Black Scrolls? How did Whelp know about the Black Scrolls? Did she eavesdrop when she was talking with Pasurendra? No…she mentioned something about a quest, this was something deeper.

"I understand the risks and know that my soul risks falling out of the eternal cycle if I should fall here, my spirit may no longer ascend despite my moral alignment, but it's something I'm prepared to sacrifice . As I said, this is where I'm meant to be.. I feel it so."

Keke shook her head. "Look Whelp, we're not dealing with giant fishmen or treasure hunters anymore. We are somewhere in the lower planes. Either Abaddon, the Abyss, or somewhere in between. I know I asked for your help, but I didn't think it would lead us here. Now I don't care about your personal quest or whatever is driving you. This is my fight not yours. If I fall you can feel free to do whatever you want, but until that time I don't want your safety to…umm…."

Whelp paused and raised and eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're concerned with my safety?" The warrior priestess chuckled. "What would the other Mariliths say."

Keke stopped and stared at her companion. "Wait, you knew? You can see I'm a Marilith? I thought you thought I was a tiefling or maybe a halffiend all this time."

Whelp grinned. "I knew since I found you on the beach on that island. I was initially going to slay you, but those shackles and something about your aura gave me pause. Still, I wasn't going to risk fighting you with those villagers and frog men about, I mean the pain could snap you awake, so I took you aboard the canoe to decide on your fate later. As I have said, I've met demons that have been saints, and saints that have been demons, and I've never been one to indiscriminately kill. Besides, you were an enemy of those Khanians, so that made me curious."

"If you know I'm a Marilith, then you know what I'm capable of. That was a pretty big risk you took. "

Whelp nodded. "One of my mentors is a fiend, and I would never slay her simply because who she is. In the end, I think my gamble paid off."

Keke frowned. She thought she had been so clever deceiving the warrior woman, but Whelp could literally see through her guise the whole time. Keke knew that priestesses could cast a spell that replicated her true sight ability, but that was an extremely powerful spell. Was Whelp hiding her true power this whole time? "Wait…what do you mean my aura? What's wrong with my aura?" she asked as her train of thought ran to a different tangent.

"Besides being evil of the darkest aura, well…there's a light about it, hidden but its plain to see if you look hard enough. I would have probably overlooked it myself, but when I saw you on the beach, unconscious and helpless, well…let's just say I was never one to kill in cold blood, demon or not, and I looked really hard for a reason not to slay you."

Keke wasn't sure if she should be shocked or insulted. Was Whelp implying she was something special or unique, or something broken? Flawed and imperfect. Or maybe Whelp was simply incorrect in her aura readings. "Well, that insight is nice and all, and I'm sure you are proud of your mercy towards me, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want you here. Leave this place, go back to the boat and wait for me. If I don't return then make sure you sail far away from here. Thing are about to get very messy, and I don't want your moral compass to be tainted by what has to be done."

Whelp shook her head and pointed to her eyes. "See, I knew there was something hidden in your aura. Some measure of good in all the evil bluster of yours. Sadly, that makes me want to stay by your side even more. Besides, like I said. This is where my path has lead. This isn't some ordinary den of evil, or rift to the lower planes. Something about this place resonates with me. Right now, this is where I belong."

Keke considered pointing at the wall behind Whelp, and when she turned she would whack her over the skull and then drag her out. However, given the magical Hoplite armor she was now dressed in, she wasn't sure how effective that plan would be even with her enchantments. "Look, I can't guarantee your safety let alone my own. Leave now why you still have a chance. You might not think you have anything to live for outside your stupid quest, but..but…how about your brother you mentioned, or maybe that mango lover of yours? You can always go find them."

Something in her statement gave Whelp pause, and for a moment Keke thought the warrior priestess would abandon her stubbornness, agree to her plan, and leave the tunnels. However before a resolution to their impasse could be reached, a flash of steel caught Keke off guard.

A great two handed sword flew through the air in deadly circular arcs towards Keke's head. Even her supernatural reflexes were flatfooted before the blade, and it would have chopped her in the neck or head had not Whelp miraculously jabbed the blade from the air with her spear. The two handed sword flew off course but stabilized itself midflight before it flew back into the armored hands of a warrior who caught the weapon easily with a bored yawn.

"I can't believe Pasurendra was concerned about two bickering hags like yourself," said the man that stepped out of the shadows. "That was a nice save with the spear, but this shouldn't take much of my time."

Keke wasn't alerted of his presence before even with her advance scent and magical vision and his sudden attack and appearance caught her off guard. He was a tall bearded human with a large runed two handed sword in his hands, wearing plate armor and an odd tabard with a bat on it like some kind of knight. Except it wasn't real armor, at least not the type Keke had seen on humans previously. It was more like a patchwork combination that gave the appearance of armor. It provided some protection, but was mainly to allow mobility and the ease of spell casting, similar to the type Cambion spell casters or Githyanki Gish would employ. The fact that he threatened them after revealing his location showed he was either a great fool, or a very dangerous individual."

"Bat tabard, two handed sword, affinity for shadows, supernaturally gifted at confusing demons," commented Whelp matter of factly. "You must be Ulfgar the fiendslayer, though my master told me that you were supposed to be hunting demons and not working for them."

The bearded man stopped, a bit surprised, before he bowed before Whelp with a bow. " I'm not the only working with demons it seems. I try to keep a low profile but you are correct, I am Ulfgar of the Bat. Curious, only people in my profession know who I am. A very small and select group I might add. Indulge my curiosity, may I inquire about your master? The Ivory Lady, Captain Cinder, Gerd the Wise, Royal Adventurer Reinhardt, perhaps Martinez? "

Keke was curious as well. Was this man a threat? The Ivory Lady was an albino mercenary from Vinraj with monstrous strength, and everyone's heard whispers of Captain Cinder, a mad Halfling wizard from the West. The other's she wasn't sure about, though Reinhardt did sound familiar. Regardless of her own curiosity, or Ulfgar's questions, Whelp simply gripped her spear and readied herself for battle.

"Ah, I see you aren't the talkative type. I understand, when you encounter a strange man in one of Rovagug's cracks in this world you should keep your guard up. I think I've only encountered one man that dropped his guard in this land, but even he's learned his lesson. To tell you the truth, that's who I await, he has something of mine, but my ….'partner'… needed help in some Abaddon related squabble. Told me to take out a demoness. Well….given that's what I do for a living, I decided to indulge his whim."

Keke was growing tired of this man. He seemed to know a lot, and worse yet he seemed to trivialize the threat that Whelp and herself posed. She was done listening to this man talk


	51. Chapter 51

Jimmy's 'elaborate' plan wasn't that elaborate at all. In fact it was pretty simple. Sneak into the Asura base while following the other demonic faction to avoid their defenses. At worse the Marilith and the Hoplite and whatever else they have recruited ahead of them would be defeated, but even then Jimmy and Chloe would have to deal with a weakened foe while rescuing the Baroness. At best, the two factions would wipe each other letting them have free run of the base.

It was an easy matter to track the pair. They made no effort to conceal their trail, which was logical since they soundly defeated Jimmy and Chloe earlier. Their path lead to the standing stones in the middle of the island that Jimmy had visited so long ago. Dead tieflings littered the area. The place he first met Ulfgar. While this was the place Ulfgar had hinted at in his 'invitation' to Jimmy, the young blade knew in his gut it wouldn't be so simple. There was more to this place than meets the eye, and the crack in the ground from the ajar megalith proved this.

"This place stinks," commented Chloe with her nose up high.

"I've been to this place before, though only on the surface. Prepare to smell a lot of brimstone, acid, corpses, and other forms of rot. It won't be pleasant. This is literally a gateway to the lowerplanes. A wound on the world created by the imprisoned god Rovagug, sealed by ancient magics. "

"Well, it looks like those magics failed," shrugged Chloe. "Are you sure about all this? I'm actually quite all right about seeing you banished and me relegated to snitch again. If we play our cards right, we might live very long and productive lives."

"Having second thoughts?"

Chloe laughed nervously. " Of course not. I live for this stuff. I was …like….seeing if you were."

Jimmy considered her statement and then held a finger up. Chloe stared at him puzzled as the Blade darted behind one of the larger standing stones for a few seconds before returning. "Well, if you have no other reservations, lets do this."

Chloe nodded and grinned. Jimmy hopped into the hole followed by the dryad.

The tunnels were confining, twisting, and reeked from a choking aura of despair. Jimmy could see Chloe was suffering from it. He could see her getting more nervous, sullen and of course jumpy. It wasn't surprising since only those that were trained in this environment or those that were born into it would be immune to its effects. Demon hunters like himself, clerics, paladins, and inquisitors were trained to resist against this evil miasma while Demons, Asura, Devils and their like wouldn't even notice it. Jimmy once heard that even tieflings, those demonic half spawn mortals, true Drow, and even Mindflayers were shaken from this dark domain.

"Are you sure you don't want to turn back?" asked Jimmy. Chloe looked nervous, but before she can confirm his statement, he added. "Cuz, you know, you look kind of skittish right now. If you're scared, I can escort you out."

Chloe sneered at him as she shook her head vigorously, some of her bravado was restored.

Jimmy considered sending Chloe back, but he needed her for this. As good as he claimed he was, he wasn't above tilting the table in his favor. It was selfish, but he needed her, and he wasn't above simple goads to spur her on.

The tunnels were networked into a web like structure, alternating from clusters of interconnected rooms and tunnels to seemingly random access tunnels between the clusters.

Jimmy and Chloe passed a couple of puddles of ichor, presumably slain Asura or demons by the Marilith faction. From the size of the pools they were quite large, possibly giant sized, but it was hard to determine their type or even their size from their remains. Demons and Asura died in very random and bizarre ways. Some would simply slump down like mortal corpses, while others dissolved into ichor, or others turned into ash or smoke. Jimmy once witnessed a demon explode into a shower of maggots, and another simply imploded on itself though those were quite rare instances.

After the ichor they found themselves into a Forge Halfling warren, or a Dretch lair for the uninformed. There were still dissolving pools and corpses of the small bloated creatures scattered about, and even a cursory examination revealed there were at least fifty of them slain. There were more of course, there were always more, but Jimmy and Chloe easily took them out when they mounted a 'counter' attack against them. This sudden burst of violence seemed to cheer up the druid, which didn't surprise Jimmy since she did have a type of primitive hunting instinct about her.

As they pressed further down following the Marilith and her partner, Jimmy paused as he sensed something amiss. He released his crossbow from his sleeve and took aim at the darkness.

"Whoa…it's just me," said Nymk as she stepped out of the darkness with hands open before her.

Jimmy stared at her, looking for a blur around the edges, or even a faint trail of ichor. When his eyes and more importantly his nose did not detect any type of disguise or illusion he relaxed slightly as he waved her towards them.

"Nice job getting this far, and a nice diversion too. I didn't expect you to assault this place frontally, but it worked. A lot of the demons have been drawn off," said Nymk.

"That wasn't us, " said Chloe." Some rival gang of demons, lead by a house wife demon and her Hoplite stooge."

"Eh? House wife demon?"

"Nevermind, did you find the Baroness?" interrupted Jimmy.

Nymk nodded but she did not look pleased. "Aye, but she's heavily guarded. Two of the Golden Destroyer's top lieutenants I think. A Succubus and some weird shapeshifter creature with strange backward hands."

"A Rakshasa," sighed Jimmy. " Dangerous shapeshifting animal spirits, predominantly tigers, that are often allies to Asura. I fought a greater one before. That's how I first met Sam…"

Jimmy stopped, he had said too much.

"Who is Sam?" inquired Nymk.

Chloe grinned ear from ear. "Sammy, Samantha, or whatever her name is….His beeeutifuuull Princess. It was love at first sight, but she dropped his ass when she realized he was broke as dirt."

Jimmy reeled from that comment. He wanted to correct her, but it was close enough to the truth. He regretted not sending the druid back to the swan boat.

"A beautiful Princess and her spurned lover, oh ….this is interesting," giggled a deep feminine voice from the darkness ahead. "I'll be sure to torture the full tale from you."

The trio readied their weapons. Scimitar, crossbow, and claws.

"Well, there's goes our ambush," said a more masculine but nervous voice.

"I can't help it, especially when the prey is so …interesting," replied the feminine voice. "I see, a woman, girl, and a boy. But my senses….they say a potion, a tree, and…and someone familiar though I don't recall him."

"I get it they are weird. Fine let's get this over with and you can sort this out later," sighed the masculine voice.

Jimmy noted that the second voice was moving to his right, possibly getting in position for a flanking attack. It was practically invisible, with its ability to merge in the darkness and even its abnormally soft footfalls. It would have gotten the drop on anyone else, except himself of course.

Jimmy didn't hesitate. He took aim at the darkness and fired. It was a blind shot of course, but Jimmy was rewarded with a surprised yelp of pain.

"Ahh! It…it hurt me!" shouted a tiger headed man in merchants clothes as he stumbled out of the darkness, impaled with a holy cold iron bolt. Jimmy was glad he met Nymk first, even though she had lead these two to him. It didn't take a demon hunter to figure out which was the Succubus and which was the Rakshasa talking from the shadows, though it probably took a demon hunter to realized only blessed piercing weapons had any chance of hurting the tiger spirit.

"That's quite enough," said the deep feminine voice. While it had a seductive voice, it suddenly took on an oppressively alluring tone. Jimmy's mind flashed with images of Sammy under the mango grove. They were so young, their thoughts were so pure. It seemed so simple, so right. He loved her, she loved him. What else did they need?

NO

That's now how it went. Jimmy might have loved her, and she might have loved him, but he loved her more. The end.

Jimmy's mind snapped out of it, as a pair of wild eyes stared at him from the darkness ahead. Nymk had fallen to one knee under the mental assault, but Chloe was nowhere to be seen. What was worse was that the tiger man was advancing towards them with his claws extended. Though Jimmy had shaken off the psychic assault, he was still shaky on his feet. He drew his main gauche while tossing his crossbow at the Rakshasa.

The weapon hit the tiger man squarely on the chest. It was a relatively weak blow, but the creature jumped back skittishly, no doubt still reeling from the blessed crossbow bolt earlier. Jimmy would have smiled if his very custom, and very expensive crossbow didn't hit the tunnel floor hard with an audible snap. He had no time to worry though, as he took advantage of the distraction. He twisted to the side and darted towards the eyes, slashing slightly below them to hit the creature's main body mass.

Though his tactic was desperate it seemed to work, as the Succubus broke from the shadows and countered his blade with iron claws. With the blade batted aside, it took no hesitation as it leaped towards him and attacked with a flurry of fangs, claws, and wings.

While Jimmy was able to parry most of the attacks he was still impressed. Most Succubus would run when their deceptions were uncovered, but this one was not only attacking, but was actually pressing him back. For the time at least.

Jimmy wasn't some run of the mill adventurer. He was James the Blade. The "James the Blade." While he valued humility, he recognized the power of confidence as he slipped towards the creature, ducking under a wing buffet and blocking one of her claws. He drew right up to her body, pressing against her tantalizing skin and meeting her surprised but still alluring eyes, before spinning behind her as he plunged his main gauche into her back.

Before the creature recovered, Jimmy slashed away at one of her wings with such force it severed one at the base. Instead of screeching in fear or pain the Succubus simply rolled forward and sprang out of his reach as it once again pivoted towards him.

"I know you now. While my memory is hazy, you were the boy in the woods, the half fiend's plaything," taunted the Succubus as it licked her lips hungrily as she plucked out his main gauche and tossed it to the side.

Jimmy recalled a succubus when he first met his master Martinez but he had no desire to exchange words with this creature. While it was a viable tactic against other demons and lower planar creatures to get them to lower their guard or to infuriate them to make a mistake, it was nothing but a losing proposition against a Succubus. Instead Jimmy made a mental note of how strong and fast his opponent was and how much damage it had sustained. Though it was missing a wing and suffered a deep stab in its back, it seemed to ignore those wounds as it sized him up. More importantly Jimmy spotted Chloe had returned and was wrestling the Rakshasa in the background in her Chloeverine form. While her claws and fangs couldn't penetrate the creature's hide, it effectively neutralized him as the creature thrashed helplessly underneath her.

Jimmy didn't wait for his companion to assist him, a Rakshasa was definitely the more dangerous of their two opponents. He drew another dagger in his off hand as he darted forward, jabbed his rapier towards the Succubus' chest, which she easily parried, feigned a step back before launching himself forward once again.

It should have caught the demoness off guard enabling him to plunge another dagger into her, but instead he dropped both his weapons as she grabbed his wrists in a display of insane speed.

"That might have worked on most demons," taunted the Succubus as she began to crush his wrists, " sadly I'm… OWWW!"

Jimmy didn't hesitate as he slammed his head against the bridge of her nose. He probably hurt himself more than the supernatural hide of the demoness, but it did stun her enough to loosen his grip. With the seconds he bought himself, he slipped loose his deva hair garrotte from his sleeve and wrapped it around her neck. He gave it a half twist before slipping behind her and placed himself to back to back against the squirming demoness as he pulled hard, hard enough to yank her head over his shoulder.

"AACCKK..GASSPP..HISSS"

Jimmy poured on his strength, he felt her strength slipping, but suddenly he found himself stumbling forward off balance.

Jimmy reacted instantly, drawing two more daggers and stabbing the air around him. He didn't need a visual confirmation to know that his enemy had teleported, and he simply did a practiced pattern to make sure she wasn't nearby.

"Oh, you're good, but this little game has gone on long enough," said the throaty feminine voice from the darkness. Jimmy was annoyed that even with his scent ability he couldn't pinpoint her, but noted with satisfaction a wheeze in her voice. As he waited the next attack, he glanced and saw that Nymk had recovered and was laying into the Rakshasa with her scimitar, even as it slashed wildly at the pair with its razor sharp claws. Chloe's claws were ineffective against the tiger demon whilte the Arbiter's blade fared better but not by much. The two look like they were going to be worn down by attrition, but Nymk inadvertently twisted the bolt that Jimmy fired into it earlier and was rewarded with a feral shreik from the Rakshasa. Chloe and Nymk glanced briefly at each other, before glaring at the now panicked Tiger man. The tide of battle had changed.

Before Jimmy could lend them a hand, a shadow of fury, claws, and fang sprang from around the corner. He judged it was a good fifty feet between them, plenty of time to react, but before he could, the Succubus slammed into him, sending him hurtling away as the creature latched onto him with ripping and biting madly.

As he tumbled down the tunnel, was it a sloping passage? Jimmy felt a bite to his shoulder, a rock to his head, his arm being shredded, and a slice across his lower leg, near his crotch. It happened so fast, but he didn't panic. He'd gone through worse from bigger.

The young blade simply rolled into a ball for protection. Blood poured over his eyes but when he got a better sense of his where his opponent stood, he kicked strongly into its mid mass. He wasn't sure if he would connect or not, failure meaning exposing his midsection to most likely a lethal retaliation, but he was rewarded with a thud and an 'ommf'.

Instead of wiping the blood from his eyes, Jimmy struck. Knowing that this might be the end, he threw a pouch of blessed cold iron filings into his foe's face. He was going to save that for the Golden Destroyer, but now was no time to hold back.

"SKRREEEEE!"

Embolden by his opponent's shriek, he lurched forward with the last of his strength, ramming his shoulder underneath the creature's soft breast, followed by a series of strikes to her stomach with his leather gauntlet.

Normally that was a maneuver suited more for a bar room brawl, but considering he had cold iron knuckles and silver spikes embedded in his glove, he was rewarded with meaty pulp and demonic viscera covering his fist.

Jimmy half expected the demon to surge in strength and continue the struggle, since its teeth and claws were much more powerful than his 'loaded' sap gloves, but the Succubus' will to fight was not as strong as his own. It screeched and thrashed wildly, before falling on all fours and scampered off like some wild animal.

Jimmy kept his guard as he drew more daggers, expecting another attack from either the Succubus or her allies. When none came, turned back and faced a maze of tunnels of before him. Which one did he fall from? Why did they all look the same? Was everything getting darker? He knew he had to get back to Chloe and Nymk, but instead he simply slumped to the ground as his strength finally left him.


	52. Chapter 52

Things he expected and things he wanted.

Javindar was convinced Prince Vleda would use his manpower and his superior fleet to get his revenge. While the Grommers had superior numbers, the Khanians could simply arrange themselves into a line formation and pummel them from afar. He could well imagine the Khanians sweep them away with a great wind or to blast them out of sight with their exotic weaponry. From what the crew of the Golden Eagle told him, they could destroy a ship form a thousand feet, using most likely fire belchers from the Dragon Kingdoms, and the Grommers spoke of some sort of weather magic they possessed that could blow a fleet away with.

All this Bey Javindar expected from the Khanian Prince, a brutal battle in where the enemy had all the advantages and his only hope was to bait him closer. At best, he could use Vleda's pride against him, hoping to lure him into a more hand to hand affair, but a Khanian's sense of honor was certainly different from any civilized peoples. Even if somehow the Golden Eagle and the Grommers' flotilla managed to defeat the Khanian Kaylons the cost would be high. While sacrificing men was not uncommon, he needed them…all of them, even the Khanians for the great battle to come.

Javindar hoped to use himself as a lightning rod for the Vleda's boundless rage and thirst for revenge, appeal to his barbarian's pride. Limit the battle to just flag ship on flag ship, or maybe even man to man.

*CLANG CLANG CLINK*

As Javindar blocked the furious barrage of blows unleashed upon him by the Khanian Prince, he quickly had second thoughts of his desired battle.

Vleda's started with a wide overhead swing with his saber which Javindar quickly blocked with his Khanda. The shark tooth blade easily snagged the saber, and a quick flick turned it away. The Bey then positioned himself for a counter swipe, but Vleda's speed was too much. A quick twirl and jab with a slightly bent dagger and a parry was all Javindar could manage before hopping back.

As Javindar shuffled back to reassess his position, Vleda rushed forward again with both blades. The Bey saw his chance and lunged forward with his Khanda, hoping to skewer his opponent with his momentum, but quickly realized it was a feint. Vleda hopped back from the shark tooth blade and did some strange spinning kick that caught him in the chest. Javindar didn't expect this and fell back painfully, but he kept enough of his wits about to him to lash out a Vleda. The barbarian Prince easily turned aside the attack with his saber before slicing at Javindar's side with his dagger. It probably would have skewered him save that the Bey fell to the planks and barely manage to roll away.

While bruised and embarrassed, he suffered little damage save for a few cuts and some shattered teeth off his Khanda.

"Hah, the mighty Bey of Ghata. Slayer of Demons, Hero of Vinraj, rolling on the planks like some…some… ship scrubbing person…"

"…deck hand…" corrected Aurumgar behind him. Javindar could hear the Khanians watching from the fore and aft castles laugh and jeer at him, even as he detected some snickers from his own men as well.

The Bey of Ghata grew red as he rolled onto his feet and sized up his opponent. Vleda appeared unfazed, while Javindar was sweating profusely from the effort. Though he considered himself in good physical fitness, the barbarian Prince was simply just faster and stronger than him, and those kicking skills of his were certainly not to be underestimated again. Was he being enhanced by Aurum, or Aurumgar, or whatever the dragon or want to be dragon called himself. Javindar glanced back at Nahbob, as his servant shook his head as if reading his thoughts, confirming no signs of enchantment had been used.

"You're pretty good," complimented Javindar as he sized up his opponent. "I thought you more of an archer than a duelist though," he added to delay the fight to recover his breath.

Vleda laughed. "I gave up honing my skill with the bow after my so called 'victory'. I occasionally entertain myself with archery against peasants, but any real competition leaves a sour taste in my mouth after our last contest. If I win, people would say I cheated, if I lost I am the object of derision. I took up the saber and kukri instead, to better spill your blood up close. "

"All this training for me, I'm flattered," snickered Javindar. The Bey got out one or two chuckles before Vleda bolted towards him again.

Instead of attempting to counter attack or to parry Vleda's storm of blades, Javindar tried something unconventional. He threw his Khanda towards Vleda's midsection. The Khanian Prince easily sidestepped the clumsy attack, but Javindar was upon him with his scimitar.

Though he preferred his Khanda over the curved blade, he had grown accustomed to it over the past few weeks, and was rewarded for his unconventional attack by catching Vleda by surprise.

With his scimitar drawn in a flash, Javindar struck Vleda in the flank as he dodged the Khanda. The blade bit deep into his side, and would have killed him except for the brigandine he wore. It was heavier armor than Javindar would ever wear, hampering ones movements, but Vleda's suit did not seem to hamper him at all. Was it magic or some extreme armor curing method unknown to Vinraji smiths?

Javindar never got an answer as Vleda ignored the wound and swung at him with both blades. The Bey dodged the dagger, but the saber whistled past him, catching him slightly in the throat.

Javindar felt a splash of warmth wash down his neck. He expected it to be a fatal blow, but he was still standing on his feet. Ignoring the unknown severity of his own wound, he grabbed Vleda's outstretched arm with his free hand before he could retract it, and yanked down and pulled.

It was just a tug, but it caught the Khanian off balance. The barbarians weren't the only ones to train in unarmed combat. Though he was too close to take advantage of the stumble with his scimitar, he was able to swiftly kick Vleda to the side, hopefully sending him tumbling into the ocean.

Instead of an easy end, Vleda recovered his balance almost instantaneously, bringing a collective gasp of 'sighs' and 'oohs' from the Ghatians and Khanians watching. The barbarian Prince planted his feet right at the edge of the planks connecting the two Kaylons, before doing an impossible forward flip towards Javindar.

The Bey could not believe his eyes, but would not falter. Quickly surmising that Vleda could not change direction mid flip, Javindar ran towards Vleda, and shoulder checked him before he landed.

*CRASH*

Vleda fell into a pile of storage crates and ropes. He was on his back, and attempted to flip to his feet, but Javindar mercilessly kicked him down. The Bey then swatted the Khanian's saber away with his scimitar and held his blade menacingly over his opponent's face.

"Yield, and I might…"

Javindar didn't finish his terms before Vleda stabbed his kukri into his leg. The Khanian's awkward position did not generate enough power to stab through his bronze leg guards hidden under his silk pantaloons though, but it was enough to stagger him. Javindar didn't give his foe time to recover for another swing, as he swung his scimitar directly down, stabbing Vleda's dagger hand, piercing his gauntlet and pinning it into the deck.

"Enough. I've bested you," declared Javindar panting, clearly exhausted from this fight." Can we talk now?"

Defiant till the end, Vleda spat at the Bey as he struggled with his pinned hand. He was clearly more weakened than Javindar though as his spittle fell far from the target. "Never. Kill me if you must, but Aurumgar will simply use his death magic to bring me back from the grave. I'll rise a hundred times if I must till I defeat you."

Javindar had a rudimentary knowledge of the 'death magics' that Vleda referred to, and knew that they were not only expensive and in some cases unreliable, but returned the deceased back in a weaker form than before. Nahbob tried to explain to him once, but he paid his servant no heed at the time. He wasn't sure if it was some holy limitation or a physical one but had his doubts Vleda could return 'a hundred' times. Regardless, Javindar could ill afford an enemy that would hound him at every turn. Even if Vleda was too weak to fight, he still had the backing of one of the largest and fiercest armies in the world. He would prefer to fight the coming Asura apocalypse with the Khanians on his side rather than at his heels.

As Javindar stared down at the struggling Vleda, he debated what to do. The old Prince would simply chop this rival's head off and cast it to the sharks. He would not only expect, but welcome any political and military reprisals the Khanians would surely raise against him.

But that was the old Prince. He had changed since leaving Vinraj. From falling in love with the impudent Whelp, who turned out to be his future bride anyways, to failing the Baroness Stille despite his pledges of protection, and being bested by an evil greater than even his martial skill could challenge, Javindar felt humility for the first time in his life. While he was humbled after his defeat at the great archery competition, he didn't quite learn the value of humility. He simply rose above such base feelings and earned back his honor in the field of battle. In the end he was simply doing more of the same. This was different. This was no simple battle he could fight with blade and arrow, even though his opponent had been stabbed before him.

"I ..I do not wish to be your enemy Vleda," bowed Javindar, almost choking on the words. "There are greater forces in play here than our rivalry. How, can I make this right between you and I."

Vleda at first looked confused, as if he could comprehend the words the Bey just said, then he looked stunned when he realized he wasn't imagining it, finally he looked livid at such a ridiculous suggestion.

"Peace between you and I? ABSURD! You first stole my honor, then you stole my father's victory, now you steal my scroll? You expect I , Prince Vleda of the Black Horde to make peace with thieves? Hah!"

Javindar was about to remind Vleda to take a proper tone, especially with one the held his life in his hands. While he was sure that Aurum could bring him back from death, it might be minus a hand, and a few choice parts if Javindar had anything to say about it. Despite his anger and contempt he had for his fallen foe, Javindar took a deep breath and repeated his plea. "How can I make this right?"

Vleda eyed him suspiciously, further confused at why his goad did not work and why he wasn't dead at Javindar's feet. The two nobles eyed each other intently for several minutes until something caught the corner of Javindar's eyes.

A plume of smoke, violet in color rose from an island off in the distance. The clouds above began to react violent with the smoke, flashing lightning, hail, and even balls of fire in its wrath. Javindar yanked his scimitar out of Vleda's hand when he saw large stone megalith's outlined by the smoke.

"Look at that. That's what the scrolls have in store for us. If I am guessing correctly, that's the Asura's scroll at work. It's tearing apart the barriers that keep the underworld from our world. You can guess what will happen next. Armies of Asura like the ones we fought outside the holy temple. Maybe the Grommers can defeat them, most likely they'll be overwhelmed, swallowed by their endless tide. That's what will befall Vinraj if I do not enlist your aid," said Javindar as he offered his hand to the fallen Khanian.

Vleda looked at the baleful column of violet smoke, and then to Aurumgar. The old man in yellow confirmed Javindar's statement with a grim nod. Reluctantly he took Javindar's hand as he was hauled up, still nursing his piercing hand.

"I will aid you but my price is high. My terms are the following, a statement by you confirming that no foul play was done at the great archery contest. An agreement to a duel at a future date and in a public place, and finally the return of my scroll."

Javindar almost laughed at the first two demands, but nodded gamely to them. The third however was non-negotiable. "No, the scrolls are to be delivered to the Holy Sampada, after she is done with them yours can be returned, but somehow I suspect that they will be destroyed or sealed away below the Holy Temple."

"Unacceptable. That is Khanian property. We plundered it fairly centuries ago. It will be seen as weakness if I did nothing after you stole my scroll."

Javindar was about to correct him on so many things. First he didn't steal the scroll, and secondly he did not need to reveal the state of the scroll to his men. He was about to voice his opinion when Nahbob rudely interrupted.

"Pardon me your highnesses," bowed Nahbob tentatively. "If I recall, the Khanian custom regarding theft, particularly in the return of assets if the purloined items are not available to be returned, is that a proxy maybe used. Perhaps the Bey can give you some other ancient scroll from the Ghata treasury in compensation, or some other magical weapon or armor if you like."

Vleda shook his head. "You place mere utilitarian value on the scroll. It is more than just a talking scroll that whispers crazy thoughts in your head, it is a work of art. You Ghatians with your so called high ideals do not understand the meaning of art like us Khanians. To you it is just another monetary item to display and lord over people who do not possess it, another trapping of your decadent castes. My people view art as something to meditate on, something to inspire and sustain our souls between battles."

Javindar took offence at the way he belittled Ghatian culture. He was about to challenge Vleda on his views, be it on a verbal or a physical confrontation when suddenly an idea possessed him.

"Nahbob, retrieve the painting I had commissioned."

Nahbob looked confused but bowed as he scurried away.

"Painting?" asked Vleda.

"Aye, considering your animosity towards me, it's something I believe you can find value in."


	53. Chapter 53

Keke pounced on the so called Bat knight. Her blade and hook were poised to rip and stab the big mouthed fool, but before her strike could land, the man simply 'blinked' out of existence.

Ulfgar wasn't gone though, she could hear him 'pop' back into existence behind her. It was an old magician trick, that she had encountered before. Effective but unreliable with a short duration, it would only be a matter of time before he mistimed his 'blinks' and be at her mercy. Knowing this Keke twirled even before she landed and readied herself to leap at the man but the bat knight seemed to pay no attention to her and instead concentrated on Whelp.

A mistake in Keke's opinion.

Before she could capitalize on his misstep, the man spoke some arcane words and the tunnels rumbled as a wall of iron rose between himself and Whelp. His divide and conquer strategy wasn't perfect though, as Whelp's spear sailed past the barrier before it was fully formed and caught the man in the arm, even as her hook and saber did their bloody work.

Ulfgar grunted from the multiple hits before he blinked out of reach again, though Keke noticed no blood from his wounds. In fact, her keen senses discerned something amiss as the bat knight's flesh seemed to take on consistency of stone as it easily deflected the trio of attacks.

Keke screeched in frustration as she repositioned herself and was about to level more attacks against UIfgar, but the knight swung his great sword and cut through her storm of blades as a counter. Keke was cautious enough to hop back out of his reach as she felt a dangerous radiant energy from his weapon. She was faster than him, but just barely. His bulk and the size of his weapon were deceptively fast, and Keke made note of this for their next exchange.

While Keke did take a few steps back from his onslaught, she quickly recouped and launched herself at him again. He poped out of existense again, but she guessed correctly where he would appear and pressed her assault. His size and his two handed weapon were quick to strike but slow to recover and she took advantage of it. She got in two good slashes and a gouge but was dismayed when an invisible shield sprang forth and blocked two of her strikes forcing her to retreat once again. She didn't escape unscathed though, while she was quick enough to evade his strikes this bat knight was able to unleash two violet lances of force into her hide. Her innate spell resistance stopped one, but the other slammed into her back, almost causing her to lose her balance.

"Bravo," commented Ulfgar who distorted himself backwards before phasing in forward again as he strode confidently towards the reeling Keke. "Your spell resistance is excellent, even against my penetrating magic which I spent years honing." He then turned towards the iron wall as he noticed a blue glow around it. "Your friend also appears quite adept at her craft, though my barrier won't be so easily dispelled. I suspect, my 'allies' will deal with her before she brings down my wall of iron."

Keke didn't like his haughty attitude, but recognized that she needed this lull in combat more than he did. It would be best if she kept him talking. She could recover her breath while his spells ran out. "Allies? I thought you said you were a demon hunter? Pasurendra is pretty much the last friend I would expect you to have."

Ulfgar paused and looked genuinely wounded by her remark. "I..I….it's not like that. Sometimes you have to reach into the demonic ichor with your own hands if you wish to strike down the heart of your foe. If you fight with the devil, don't expect to come out unscathed, either physically, mentally or spiritually. We both know we are allies of convenience, and we both fully expect the other to turn on them after we fulfill our goals. Such is the price of victory."

Keke saw her opportunity and seized it. "First off, I resent you referring to Pasurendra as a devil. You of all people should be able to differentiate Tanarii, Baatezu, Yugoloth, and most importantly Asuras. I hate his ugly face, but we're closer to demons if anything and I'm greatly insulted by your loose application of an analogy. Secondly, it always starts off with making mortals making deals hoping for a fair exchange of goods and services but before you realize it you've become our thrall. A puppet no matter how pompous or self important on a string. Our willing, poor, deluded slave who thinks he can leave at any time, but you can't anymore, because you are in way over your head. Trust me, I may not be one of demonic types that tempt or seduce, but I've snared a few dupes in my day with the promises of power. I mean, listen to yourself, do you have an exit plan? You are doing Pasurendra's shit work for what? A few lost spells, maybe a Barony in the new world order if he tears open this rift?"

Ulfgar chuckled at Keke's taunts. "I initially though you were a Marilith, but it seems you have a bit of Succubus in you. Though those seducers often take more lewd forms, I admit there is something enticing in the form you've taken."

Keke scoffed at his comment, but oddly her cheeks and ears turned red. She had no uses for flighty Succubus, except perhaps for Selexia, for some unknown reasons she still had an attachment for her, To be compared to them was a bit of an insult. However, his words did ring with some truth, as her matronly form she initially took had shed a lot of unwanted weight, and she could see some similarities between herself and them.

"As for my exit plan, aye I have one, and it is almost in my grasp. The Blackblade. My sometimes ally, sometimes rival is bringing it to me as we speak. In the hands of an ancient Hellenistic hero it stopped an entire army of demons, in my trained hands however, I will smite my so called 'allies' and tear apart…"

Keke interrupted him with a loud laugh. "Ha Ha! You actually believe all that? Do you follow every legend you hear? You think some lost hunk of junk weapon can stop Pasurendra, or even Taraksun? I haven't even heard of your weapon, but I know that Galatea the Demonslayer couldn't manage that feat, and that blade stopped Yeenoghu himself. Passy must have hit the jackpot when he stumbled on such a foolish and willing thrall like yourself if he can ply your services with fairy tales."

Now it was Ulfgar turn to grow red. Given his pale skin, his anger was more pronounced than Keke's embarrassment. Her bait worked as the warrior mage charged, his blade flaring with arcane and holy energies. More importantly he had stopped shifting back and forth. Though she forced his hand, she was still careful to avoid the brunt of his attack. She waited till he was right before her, before slipping to the side and kicking his feet out from under him.

UIfgar crashed heavily into the ground from Keke's cheap trick, but before she can seize on his stumble he uttered more words and a fiery aura erupted from his back. Though she was resistant to flames, she wasn't immune, also she felt a holy aura mixed into the fire that protected him. Still cautious with her opponent, Keke leaped back abandoning her strike.

While weapons and her mighty constricting tail were her favored modes of attack, she was not defenseless when it came to a magical duel. Recognizing the danger of this Ulfgar character, Keke summoned her magic and surrounded the Bat knight with a ring of slashing and hacking blades. It was a fearsome spell able to eviscerate all but the most powerful foes, but Keke seldom used it, preferring a more personal touch when it came to killing.

"BEGONE DARK MAGICS!" shouted Ulfgar in an earthshattering voice, as both his flames and her phantom weapons were dispelled. Ulfgar's power rang through the cavern, a testament to his overwhelming arcane power, but it didn't matter to Keke….it was a ruse of course.

Before Ulfgar could get his bearings on his opponent, he spotted a hook in midflight straight towards his head that had been masked by her blades.

*BONK*

Though Ulfgar's skin was as hard as stone, he staggered back from strike to his skull, he attempted to erect another ward, but it was too late, Kalikekeztra was upon him in all her fearsome frenetic glory.

She was a blur of motion, as the bloodlust boiled within her. She quickly replaced her hook with an Alphatian mace, as she bludgeoned, slashed, and even kneed her opponent. Though she only had two arms, an observer might have confused her with having six as her strikes battered and tossed around her foe mercilessly like an unrelenting hurricane. Despite Ulfgar's invisible shield and stony hide, Keke wore down his defenses and spilled a torrent of blood as she tore his flesh into ribbons.

Keke enjoyed her slaughter, but out of nowhere she was swatted to the side by Ulfgar's two handed sword. The strike had unexpected power in it, but worse was the disruptive holy energies it radiated. She didn't expect the Bat knight to be able to muster such strength especially after such a mauling and paid dearly for her misjudgement as she felt several ribs crack and her sides split open.

It would have killed a normal human, but fortunately she wasn't one.

Keke's anger rose within her as she face her foe. She was bloodied, but that was alright, she fought better when she was both angry and wounded.

Her opponent rose to his feet as well, but there was something radically different about him. An aura of death and power surrounded him. Ulfgar's battered and torn body seemed to be transformed into some savage fighting machine as he was bathed in a purple light. She had seen such a spell before, it would transform a mage into a killing machine at the cost of his magic. A desperate spell indeed, perhaps a final spell?

The Bat knight looked different, but still oddly the same. His presence seemed deadlier, his arms grew more chiseled, and his glare was that of a wolf's.

Keke smiled from ear to ear. Seldom did she encounter such a martial challenge. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Both of them roared their respective battlecries as they lunged at each other. Keke was as fast as ever, but Ulfgar's power and speed were on a different level than before. His strikes were more precise as he expertly disarmed her blade and then with a flick of his wrist burned her hand and made her drop the Alphatian mace. She drew another blade, a powerful weapon with unknown properties looted from the Aboleth's lair, but it was sundereded in half in a brutal fashion by a single blow. Keke could not believe the overwhelming force that Ulfgar now possessed. Before she could react the Bat knight smashed the side of her head with a pommel strike, followed with a solid and unbelievable strong kick to her midsection.

Keke flew back into the cavern wall, but refused to acknowledged she was beaten. As with the old man in yellow, even outmatched she refused to submit. She would fight to her dying her breath. She summoned the last of her strength as she narrowly dodged Ulfgar's blade. She considered retreating further and engaging from a distance, but acknowledged the man's magic was stronger than hers. Bravely, or foolishly, she gambled on her own final desperate charge. Drawing a pair of daggers she bolted towards him, hoping her speed could beat his strength. She managed to evade his blade, but once again Ulfgar surprised her as he easily rammed his knee impossibly fast into her gut, sending her sprawling once again to the ground.

Keke was dazed, she wasn't sure how long she was out but felt Ulfgar approached. Actually she felt the burning radiance of his blade approach but it didn't matter now. She dropped her daggers when she fell to the floor, and she was greatly out of position. She struggled to her feet but could only manage a knee as Ulfgar swung his blade down at her head.

CLANG

Keke and Ulfgar both looked in surprise. This was...unexpected. Instead of splitting her in two, the Bat knight's holy blade was stopped….by Keke's accursed manacles.

Keke was the first to recover, as she punched her opponent with all her remaining might in the chest. It would have punched a hole through an earth elemental's chest, but it only snapped a few of the warrior mage's ribs. Ulfgar staggered back, but before he could recover, Keke swung the chains of her manacles at his head. He weaved back, but she still managed to clip him in the jaw and sent him spinning. Before Ulfgar hit the ground, Keke was on him like flies on carrion. Aura or not, transformation or not, epic power coursing through him or not, Keke was in a foul killing mood….and nothing was going to stop her.

She slammed into his back, wrapping the chain around his neck and yanked back hard.

Ulfgar slammed his fists into her wounded side, but he lacked power from his poor position, and was quickly overpowered by the shapeshifted demon. He gasped some words, but they were rendered inaudible wheezing sputterings. The Bat knight's strength quickly drained as the chain crushed his throat, depriving him of both air and his ability to cast spells. To his credit, Ulfgar struggled to the end, much like herself, and Keke respected that even as she snapped his neck into an unnatural angle.

Clutching her open bleeding side, Keke rolled herself off of her foe and began retrieving her weapons. She also noticed that the blue glow on the iron wall was gone, but did that mean Whelp was killed, or was she simply seeking an alternative route to her.

It didn't matter though as a bright glint down the tunnel caught her eye. She wasn't ready for this but took a deep breath and faced the golden clad young man striding confidently towards her.


	54. Chapter 54

A noxious gas choked Jimmy back to consciousness. As he sat up, swatting the purple fumes away, he instantly forgot the pain that wracked his body as he looked futilely for his companions.

"Chloe? Nymk?"

He didn't expect an answer as he forced himself onto his feet as he retrieved his weapons. How long was he out? A few seconds, a few minutes, hours?

The blood was still fresh on his wounds, so the latter was ruled out, also the fact that he was alive was a strong indicator of the former. He was in enemy territory, his foes, especially the Succubus, had plenty of time to double back and finish him off if he was out for a significant period of time. Besides him being alive, this strange purple mist that was enveloping him wasn't present before. It was burning his throat but not his skin. Thankfully it didn't fill the entire passage, though it did shoot up from the ground randomly, and had a wet sticky slimy sensation to it. It definitely had a lower planar scent to it, but it was something that Jimmy was unfamiliar with. His closest approximation was that someone pierced a great festering wound to let the puss drain out; a disgusting analogy, but appropriate thought Jimmy as he waded through the foul miasma.

"Chloe? Nymk? Baroness?" he shouted again. It was bad form to give up his position like this, but given the maze like quality of these tunnels, the obscuring mists, and his momentarily lack of consciousness, alerting his enemies was the last of his worries. He needed to find his friends, and he was armed. That was good enough for him.

Well armed wasn't completely accurate. He recovered his rapier, main gauche, and some of his knives and daggers, but his crossbow was broken beyond any field repair he could administer. Despite being nicknamed 'the Blade' , he was really a crossbowman at heart, just like his master. He's dispatched more than a few demons with his specialized bolts from ambush or better yet from a safe distance. Regardless, he would worry about that later as he forged ahead ( or was it behind) into the tunnels, in search of his companions.

As Jimmy orientated himself, he found himself faced with a daunting task. Though he had been unconscious and had taken quite a tumble, the passages were not as he remembered. His memory could have been faulty, but he was fairly certain that the passages were moving about, though thankfully not at any great speed. He did not have a knack for special relationship, but even he could tell it was some sort of maze, and a shifting one at that. The worst kind. He had to deal with some demonic minotaurs from Baphomet before, but they had at least a static maze, not one that appeared to slowly change its passages.

Stumbling the best he can through the maze, Jimmy's exploration was stopped when he was confronted by one of the strangest creatures he had ever encountered. As a demon hunter, Jimmy had encountered lower planar monsters the size of castles, skeletal monsters that dripped acid, sentient blobs that could reform themselves, and even half lobster half squid abominations. The creature in front of him was definitely weirder than all of them.

At first he thought it was two creatures, very bony and misshapen, but upon closer inspection he was shocked to find it was but one, with interlocking ribcages and one big misshaped femur. It almost looked like it would be in pain save that it radiated…no it practically oozed an aura of menace as it scoured through the tunnels. Jimmy wasn't sure what type of demon it was but assumed it was some type of minor Asura.

Thankfully despite having two noses, four ears, and four eyes , this odd creature had not noticed Jimmy as it scoured the tunnels. It had pretty dull senses. Jimmy guessed it was looking for intruders, most likely himself, and decided to help the creature out.

A quick dash, followed by a slashed across its ribcage and a jabbed through one of its eyes should have ended the creature's life, especially since the rapier and dagger were both cold iron and blessed against evil. Sadly Jimmy misjudged this monster's toughness, as he barely managed to avoid its swinging claws with a backflip. It was almost comical as the creature screeched at him with one of its head still quivering in its death throes as it lunged towards Jimmy.

Jimmy quickly drew two daggers with one hand and let loose at the screeching creature as his other hand began a furious defence with his rapier. One blade flew past the creature's good neck. It looked like it only grazed the monster, but Jimmy was rewarded with a spray of black blood. The other dagger sank into one of the creature's chest. Jimmy had a good throwing arm but the blade should have deflected off the demon's ribcage, but thankfully the enchantments of his blade broke through its defenses and found their mark.

Jimmy saw his chance and closed in with rapier in hand as he drew his main gauche. The twin bodied monstrosity, was stumbling and lashing out madly but Jimmy easily ducked one swing, and parried another with his main gauche. Breaking through its defenses, Jimmy punched the dagger still embedded into one of its chests with his hilt. The monster's remaining eyes bulged, before it roared in frustration as it flung itself at him in a final desperate attack.

Jimmy was ready and braced himself for its assault. He would either dive to his side after it committed, or attempt to fend it off with his rapier, hoping his speed and strength was enough to overpower his gravely wounded foe.

That however proved unnecessary as a spear pierced through one of the monster's throat from behind. The creature gurgled a bit, before finally falling limp as it slid past the weapon.

"Are you alright?" asked a familiar but haunting voice. Jimmy didn't even need to look, he knew that voice. It taunted him in his dreams, his nightmares, and every time his mind wandered during the day.

"Wait...Jimmy…I can't believe it….is that you?" asked Sammy as she stood tall and majestic in the corridor in her too tight leather armor.

Dark hair, tall build, lean physique, flawless cinnamon skin, and large brown almond eyes held Jimmy's attention as she strode towards him with outstretched hand. She had always been the love of his life, despite how many lies he told himself, and he still loved her. more than anything in this world. "Are you alright? Let me heal…."

Jimmy threw his main gauche and caught Sammy by surprise. It wasn't balanced for throwing as his other blades were as it turned blade over hilt, but it did the trick and struck the spear woman in the shoulder.

"Jimmy! What are you doing? It's me! " cried Sammy in hurt shock as she barely blocked the lightning fast rapier with the haft of her spear.

Jimmy waited before jumping over the sweep to the legs, that Sammy liked to do. The imitation was perfect, nearly too perfect, he thought as he landed hard with a knee to her chest, sending the spear woman unceremoniously down on her behind.

"Jimmy stop! You don't know what you are doing!" pleaded Sammy as she scrambled up. She began to chant some sort of spell, but Jimmy quickly silenced it with a hard boot to her jaw. He almost smiled as she was sent sprawling again with a spray of blood from her mouth.

"Do you take me for a fool!" shouted Jimmy, his anger flaring. "How dare you take her face! I've fought enough Succubus in my time to know they can skim one's thoughts and take the forms of those they love. To better charm your victims, or make them stumble or combat, or whatever vile perversion you wish to do with them. It's all very tricky and even enticing, but it won't work on me!"

"No, it's not what you think," pleaded Sammy with a sob, her head bowed as blood dripped from her mouth. "I'm not a demon. I would never hurt you. What did I ever do to hurt you?"

Jimmy almost took the bait as his last encounter with Sammy played in his head. Almost…..

"Very convincing, except Sammy isn't in Grom. She's halfway around the world, playing high priestess and dutiful wife. There is no possible way she could be under coffin island right now."

Sammy continued to sob, holding her mouth, but soon her weeping turned to a chuckle.

Jimmy felt a rush of air, and barely managed to dodge a hooked halberd from behind. Jimmy easily spun around to face the new threat. He only caught a glance, but quickly averted his eyes when he realized he faced a Nabassu, a dangerous bat winged demon with a lurching stance and long dangerous claws. It had a deadly gaze as well, but Jimmy wasn't foolish enough to meet its eyes directly, instead concentrating on its arms. It was slower than the intertwined demon, and Jimmy easily managed to deflect its long claws before twisting his rapier blade and severing several of the demon's fingers.

The Nabassu screeched in pain even as it stretched out its head in an attempt to bite Jimmy with its sharpened teeth. Before Jimmy could stab the relatively slow moving demon in the face, he felt razor sharp claws rake across his back, before entwining around his chest, as Sammy bit her teeth into his shoulder.

Jimmy gritted his teeth. He was in a bad spot. A succubus behind him and an angry Nabassu infront of him.

It wasn't anything he couldn't handle though.

He coolly brought his legs up and together and kicked the bat demon backwards with his legs, before tucking and rolling forward, both dislodging and tossing Sammy forward.

"That's a move I learned from Sir Jose," he said before charging the prone pair.

Instead of closing the distance to finish off his foe, Jimmy stumbled suddenly weakened, suddenly drained, and almost fell to the ground. He caught himself as he doubled over, glancing at his bloodied shoulder and thought it looked much worse than it felt. He struggled to stand, barely managing to balance himself on the cave wall.

Sammy licked her lips and smiled broadly. "I might be hurt, but so are you now," she cooed before motioning the Nabassu forward. The bat demon growled as it circled behind Jimmy from the opposite wall, and soon the Blade found himself flanked.

"I can make your death painful or pleasurable," said Sammy as her leather armour vanished, revealing a maddeningly flawless body. " I can only read your surface thoughts, but I know you both love and hate this woman. "

"I don't hate her," said Jimmy defiantly, ignoring her taunts. The attack would be swift, regardless of what Sammy was promising. The banter was all an attempt to draw his attention before the Nabassu pounced on his back. His only chance was to take that creature out fast before turning his attention back to Sammy, which was difficult enough considering he could not meet the creature's eyes directly.

"Of course you don't hate her," purred Sammy. "But, she hurt you, am I right? She hurt you…oh…so…bad….."

Jimmy was captivated by her lips, her hips, and her deep brown eyes, but not distracted enough to ignore the Nabassu moving at his back. He spun himself ready to strike, but curiously the Nabassu had stopped dead in its tracks, or at least the clawed feet he was looking at stopped moving. Black ichor ran down its side before Jimmy dared a glanced upwards. He was shocked to see the armored Hoplite from earlier had rescued him, impaling the monster from the back.

Jimmy spun to face Sammy, but the Succubus was gone. The cowardly creature no doubt saw that the tide had turned and beat a hasty retreat.

While the Hoplite and her Marilith companion had soundly trounced Jimmy and Chloe earlier, he was pretty sure they were involved in some type of demon civil war right now. She was as likely to slay him as the Succubus was, but he hoped that the enemy of his enemy was his friend, or at least someone that wouldn't kill him. Perhaps she would take him prisoner.

Regardless, Jimmy leaned against the wall, his wounds, the purple gas, and the Succubus' bite finally taking their toll. All he could manage was to hold his rapier defiantly in his hand.

"So now what," he asked the Hoplite. Friend or foe, he was ready for whatever came next.

"Are you alright?"

Then the Hoplite stopped and simply stared at Jimmy in confusion, before finally planting her spear and taking off her helmet.

"Jimmy? Is that you?" asked Sammy in her familiar but haunting voice.


	55. Chapter 55

"Look at him, just look at him," said Vleda as he pointed at the painting. "It's like someone kicked his dog, or took away his favorite fruit ice on a hot summer day."

A roar of laughter from the Khanians as they shouted in agreement. They lined the upper castles of the War Kaylon, and hooted and howled like wild animals, even as an ominous violet plume rose from the rock they called 'Coffin Island' in the background.

"..or a child whose doll was taken away," shouted a particularly ugly flat faced horselord.

"Aye, you could just feel the sadness oozing from those poor drooping eyes and that quivering upturned lip," chuckled Vleda to another roar of laughter.

Prince Javindar took all their verbal slings and insults, such was the burden of the Prince and Bey of Ghatta. Their jests were small trivial things compared to the truce he had brokered. A truce based on a common enemy, a rightful cause, and of course the painting he had commissioned after that big golden Asura stole the Baroness from under his protection.

It wasn't much to look at really. It was simply a portrait of himself sitting on a chair with a sad expression on his face, though Javindar was quite impressed at the morose look the artist captured, especially in the eyes.

The painting was supposed to be penance for his failure. An artistic reminder of how low he felt after his defeat, something physical for him to behold, to remind him that no matter how powerful you might think you are, no matter how great of a holy warrior of Puranas you claim to be, that there were some villain greater than you, in this case a Golden Destroyer Asura. He originally wanted it in his private chambers so he could gaze on it with disdain, or perhaps have Nahbob spit on it occasionally ( since that was not a noble thing for himself to engage in), instead now it was in the possession of his greatest rival in payment for the Black Scroll that was purloined from him.

"Our plans to storm Coffin Island is almost at the ready, " said Admiral Edmund, giving Javindar a much needed respite from the laughter. His flotilla of galleys and galleons were no match for the Khanian War Kaylons but Javindar thought their sailors were probably more suited for any naval action than the horseless horse warriors.

Javindar was surprised that the old Admiral came so swiftly to his side, and that he was willing to commit his fleet to fight some fool tale about Black Scrolls, Asuras, and some ancient wound on the world. Nahbob mentioned that the Admiral was a worldly man, besides travelling to Vinraj he had dealt with this sort of demonic nonsense before. Javindar was more surprised that he himself believed all of Rintaxia and Aurumgar's babblings, but there was something in his heart that knew they spoke the truth. She might look like a simple militia girl, but there was some noble countenance about her. Coffin island was the end of his quest. The rescue of the Baroness, the recovery of the Black Scrolls, and even the destruction of the Asurian hordes would all end here at this place. Afterwards he can devote his time to find Whelp, and either wed her or properly bury her.

As Javindar considered the consequences of the assault that would soon come, there came a mighty gasp from both the Grommers, Khanians, and even the Ghatians as they all pointed to the sky. The Prince looked up and saw the sun slowly being swallowed by a great black void. A natural enough occurrence, but it provided a suitably grim background to Coffin island as the violet smoke increased as great winged creatures poured forth from the smoke and began circling it.

"Rahu's day!"

"An eclipse!"

"The end of the world!"

Javindar turned to Nahbob, he was not amused. 'I thought the next eclipse would not be for at least a month."

Nahbob bowed and shook his head profusely. "I cannot explain this. The..the royal astrologers had proclaimed it. They are never wrong."

Javindar thought he was done slapping his servant, but he was tempted at that moment. Nahbob could sense that and cringed in anticipation.

"You fool, " laughed Vleda. "You do justice to your portrait. Your ignorance truly reveals itself. Even I, a son of a barbarian knows that Rahu days or eclipses are different depending on where you are in the world. My father told me it was something about the vastness of the world, and how the moons and sun interact."

Admiral Edmund nodded. "Aye, he is correct. I've sailed the seas long enough to know that an eclipse is generally localized, although to quite a vast area. Sometimes as large as a continent."

Javindar was confused. Though the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Last Rahu day was in Vinraj, this current Rahu day is in Grom. That would explain why the Asurians weren't attempting to open this wound or portal or whatever it was elsewhere from where the Vinraji host was. In someways this made it easier, but in others more difficult.

"This is all very interesting, but all is lost now," said Aurumgar shaking his head. "We are too late, their scroll has been used and the gate is opened. I can sense the horde spilling out even as we have speak."

"But…they only have one scroll!" said Javindar.

"Aye, one is sufficient when the stars are right. Did they not unleash a horde of Asura on your own kingdom with just one scroll? Only your Holy Sampada's magic managed to seal them. Sadly, we do not have a holy woman or a holy shrine of that caliber to seal them. Any direct assault will meet only with ruin now."

Grommers, Khanians, and Ghattians all murmured in dismay. They numbered in the thousands, but what were their numbers against a horde of Demons and Asura defending an island. A island assault was difficult enough against humans or other conventional foes, but it would be suicide against a supernatural one.

Javindar felt his heart dropped. His spirit was laid low so much he wanted another portrait taken. He had faced the horde before, but he was on horse, with the Royal Ghattian Legion behind him, and the Holy Temple above him. This was completely different, a rag tag group of sailors and horselords, assaulting an island billowing violet smoke, mostly garrisoned by an army of demons.

"I will go, " said Rintaxia breaking the uneasy silence. "I've ran from my fate for too long, and this is the first time in a millennia that I can do something about it. If an army cannot assault the island, maybe one woman can slip past their defenses."

Martin staggered out of the shadows, bottle in hand. He looked around before taking a deep swig. Javindar had thought he might have fallen overboard earlier. "Well, if she's going I'm …hic….going. She's like my girlfriend, wife, …hic…., designated carriage driver or something, " He did a drunken twirl, putting his back toward Vleda as he faced Javindar. He then bowed towards the Bey, revealing a blade and two scrolls. All three radiated a dire darkness, before he slipped them back unseen.

"If I have my lord's permission, I wish to accompany Rina and her….champion," asked Aurumgar bowing low to Vleda. The barbarian prince waved dismissively at the man in yellow , signalling him to depart if he must.

"I wish to go too my lord," stammered Nahbob. "It is my fault we misjudged the eclipse, let me redeem myself by putting an end to this menace, or at least die trying. Even if it means leaving your side."

Javindar shook his head at his servant, much to Nahbob's dismay. "Nay, you shall not leave my side. I require you to attend my needs, even if that means leading this expedition myself."

* * *

Admiral Edmund decided that the combined fleets would wait in a perimeter around the island, containing any demons that attempted to leave while Javindar, Nahbob, Aurumgar, Rintaxia, and Martin assaulted the island. The reasoning was that their small group would slip past the Asura's defenses where a larger army would fail. If and most likely when they failed, hopefully the Royal Adventurers, the Knights of the North, the Archmage Surry, or oddly enough the Lower Lueder's militia would arrive to put an end to this.

Bey Javindar had not heard of half of them, and had doubts about all of them. As he flew to the island on Aurumgar's carpet, he was ready to meet his destiny now, whether he was ready or not. Still before he began the greatest chapter of his life, he had one thing left do.

"Oww!" cried Nahbob as he rubbed his head where the Prince smacked him. "A thousand pardons sir, but what transgression did I perform to deserve that."

"That's for upstaging me," said the Prince as they neared 'Coffin Island', the island of standing stones.


	56. Chapter 56

"Well done, well done," complimented Pasurendra as he strode towards Kalikekeztra with a happy skip in his step. "Ulfgar of the Bat was a valuable liaison in this strange land, but his usefulness was nearing an end. He had the fool notion that he would actually betray us before we betrayed him. Can you imagine? You saved me the trouble of ridding him myself."

Keke ignored her wound and faced her opponent. A grinning youth with short yellow hair and radiant golden armour walked towards her from down the tunnel. "This man was powerful. You shouldn't throw away your …'tools'… so recklessly. Simple cannon fodder to soften me up? Come now, you can do better."

Pasurendra paused and considered her statement before throwing his head back and laughed. While Pasurendra had assumed the form a normal, albeit well armored human youth, the power and volume of his laugh betrayed his supernatural origins, Keke had to brace herself along the wall to maintain her balance. "Always the General eh? True, Ulfgar has his unique talents, but it was simply a matter of doing away with him before he …attempted…to do away with me. It was almost comical in the way he did his business, attempting to recover the legendary…'Black Blade' of all things while aiding us in establishing this foothold here. As if a chunk of sharpen metal could do anything to me."

Keke crouched, he preferred Pasurendra when he was a raging twenty foot tall armored Asura, rather than this chatty youth with a very punch able face. "I seemed to recall my swords slicing you up good enough, but enough prattle, my blades hunger," sneered Keke as she readied to pounce.

The yellow hair youth shook his hand and raised an open palm before her. "I'm not here to do battle with you Kalikekeztra, like I said before, I'm here to welcome you back into the fold. "

Keke raised a dubious eyebrow. "If that's the case, then what's with the welcoming party?"

Again Pasurendra tilted his head back and again made that thunderous braying laughing noise. Keke thought he sounded like a drunken ogre, and wanted to throat punch him right there, or at least drive his perfect looking human face into her knee to shut him up. "Consider that an audition. A test to see if your skills and power have eroded since your dismissal."

"Eroded? I was only gone for like a month," fumed Keke, insulted at the suggestion.

The golden haired youth smiled. "Divinations were cast, pools were scryed, and bones were thrown to find you. They were quite cloudy, though what we could discern was that you were in the mortal realm, but more importantly that you were somehow caged in your mortal form. Nonsense really, as your butcher work has demonstrated, and any fool could see that you simply maintained this form to better blend into your surroundings."

Keke snorted at the suggestion, though she knew that Pasurendra's soothsayers were not far from the mark. "Regardless, I'm not here to join with you. I'm here to kill you, just because I feel like it."

Keke tensed up, she expected another laugh which would be her chance to strike, but instead Pasurendra frowned and his youthful face had a hurt look about it. "Your words wound me, but do not surprise me, especially after my own stay in the 'Pits'. I've learned things about you, that I wonder if you know yourself, but that is the past, please hear me out before we resort to violence."

His stay in the pits? Keke was a little bit infuriated, confused, and curious. She had rotted in the Pits of Abaddon for centuries, tortured endlessly until she forgot what got her in there in the first place. Pasurendra was sent there after she defeated him in front of Taraksun, he stayed there for what? Two, maybe three weeks at the most? It just made Keke more eager to throttle her rival for comparing his ordeal to hers. Still….he mentioned knowledge of her past. That intrigued her since nobody seemed to know anything save for Selexia, and who knew where that flighty Succubus went off to.

"I think I may know you more than you know yourself," smiled Pasurendra. "For example, your loyalties are loose and you will betray those around you without a second thought. They talk about that Deva or Archon or whatever that creature was that you seduced, deceived and then killed, all just to save your skin. "

Eliaos? I betrayed him.

Keke's mind was flooded with images of the handsome angel, and their passion. She still had nagging thoughts that it had all been a dream, a product of her imagination. Could it have been real? If so, then how could she betray him? Betrayal was well known and practiced by Keke, but to betray Eliaos? She couldn't imagine it. How could she?

Keke's mind drifted, but only for a moment. She recalled where she was and the danger before her and quickly dropped into a combat stance. However, instead of seizing on her mental lapse, Pasurendra simply stood there with that stupid smile of his.

"My offer is simple," said the golden clad youth. "This world will soon fall under Taraksun. It would be easy enough to simply slaughter everything in our path, but our dark lord doesn't want that. He wants to…..harvest this world, and to harvest this world you will need some semblance of order. "

"Order? Like some Saptrap from the great pit. A Baatezu Archduke?" scoffed Keke.

"Aye. More or less. Someone to give the cattle some semblance of order, some faint hope of fair and just resolution, while we bleed this world dry," explained Pasurendra. "I was given the power to take their form to be Emperor, King, President, or whatever term they wish to use. So as to better process our spoils. However, an Emperor need an Empress, a King needs a Queen, and even a Presidents needs a ….first lady. "

Keke felt a bit of bile rise up her throat. While ruling this world did have some sort of appeal, the thought of Pasurendra, regardless of his guise, and herself was disgusting to say the least. The thought of him and her ruling this world side by side, king and queen, was almost enough to make her throw up.

"I see you are considering my offer," smirked the golden youth. "Having a companion would make the transition easier, Lord Taraksun would be pleased. As well, I must admit, I always did enjoy out little tussles in the past, your hot breath on my skin, your scales wrapped around my neck…."

"Ugghh….okay I've heard enough. Let's get this over with. I rather have your blade through my chest, or your giant golden fist through my skull than listen to you preen about you and me. It makes my skin crawl. I'm here to kill you , not to marry you. Now let's get this over with," spat Keke as she readied her weapons.

Keke had hoped that the last statement would have wiped that perpetual smile off of Pasurendra's face, but it seemed that mindless grinning was the only facial emotion that he had mastered. "Oh I see, it's to be that way. Nothing is ever easy with you it seems. I've heard the mortals like to play games, to have a bit of sport, a hunt you might call it, before any union. If that is your wish I'll gladly comply."

The golden haired youth, raised his sword and dropped into a dueling stance.

Keke drew a rapier and a mace. She had had enough of all his prattle, wounds or not she exploded into action. While she had only assumed this form for roughly a month, her upper half of her true form was basically humanoid in shape, save the fangs, snake eyes, and of course the four extra arms. Adapting was easy for Keke, not so much for Pasurendra His lack of experience with his human form was clearly evident, as she slipped past his guard and slashed her blade into his side even as she hammered her mace into his hand. While his reactions were slow his armour was heavy. The golden haired youth simply grunted as he stumbled back, flailing his blade madly.

Keke did not give her foe respite. She ducked under a lazy swing, slamming her elbow into his armoured gut with such force it lifted him off his feet. A small shove and a push later, Keke hefted the surprised Pasurendra and sent him slamming onto his back, even as she spun on her heel and hammered him with blade and mace.

She caught him with one good slice across the face, and two good slams in the chin and throat as her opponent flailed around on his back, futilely trying to protect himself. Keke didn't over commit though, she knew this battle was just beginning. After a kick to the head, her prediction proved to be true.

"Enough!" roared Pasurendra, Keke noted despite his anger and fury he still had that stupid smile on his face.

Blades upon blades erupted from the golden haired youth's body, swirling like a storm around him. Keke easily hopped out of reach, batting away one blade that got too close, even as Pasurendra rose from the ground.

Keke waited till her foe rose to his full height, judged the speed and direction of the blade, before throwing his mace at the opponent. She didn't even watch her missile strike as she drew a classic Alphatian gladius, but was rewarded with a thud as her unseen mace struck the golden haired youth's forehead.

Pasurendra was enraged, which was hard to tell given his near frozen facial features, as he charged Keke with his swarm of blades. Keke loathed to use magic, preferring her own physical might instead, but did so in this instance. She spoke the words and her own wall of blades formed around her. While Pasurendra's swords were straighter and narrower, hers were curved and light.

A shower of sparks erupted between the two shape changed demons, as their respective walls of swords slashed and parried each other. Keke and Pasurendra met each other in the eye of the storm, she attempted to parry the great arcing blade hurtling towards her head, but her opponent's strength was too great. It didn't matter though, she deflected it enough so it slashed past her even as she skipped closer and jabbed her rapier into the golden haired youth's crotch.

While his armour was strong, the rapier slipped through the plates and found its mark, and the stupid smile was finally wiped off of the golden youth's face.

"Aggghhhhhh!" screeched Pasurendra as he stumbled and fell on the ground. His swarm of swords withdrew from their minor duels and guarded their master as he caught his breath. He then struggled to stand and gaze at his now mutilated groin. "No wonder these mortals are so frail, not only are their bodies are weak but they have soft spots as well. Well, enough of these silly guises, I guess we both knew it would come to this."

Pasurendra's face contorted and darkened, even as his body grew bestial, hunchbacked, and most importantly huge. The Asura lord's body quickly grew to such a size until it was jammed inside the tunnel. Keke knew their battle in their mortal forms would quickly shift to their true forms, a prospect she would normally relish, but unfortunately she was still trapped in this one.

Instead of falling back from her powerful opponent, Keke smiled as she watched her foe struggle comically as his massive golden clad body grew too big and was pinned in the tunnel. His vast mass slammed and shook the walls even as he roared in frustration. Keke simply strode just out of reach of his snapping jaws and began stabbing him repeatedly in the face.

It wouldn't be that simple though. Keke thought she could quickly dispatch her foe, especially after piercing one of his eyes, but that seemed only to infuriate Pasurendra even more. Enough so, that he rose impossibly to his full height, roaring in anger and triumph, before bringing the entire roof down on both their heads.


	57. Chapter 57

Stonefishes wasn't the most reputable tavern in Grom City. It was violent, attracted a rough clientele, and a known den of crime. Regardless, the booze was cheap, and nobody cared who you were or what you did.

Young Jimmy's head swam. Partly from the fermented potato swill, a little from the loud tavern music, but mostly from the off tuned minstrel singing her little heart out in the corner. She wasn't bad, and her subject matter seemed appropriate, but every so often she would miss a note or strike a discordant chord. That suited Jimmy though, he wasn't in the mood for straight thinking right about now, and if bad drink and questionable music at Stone Fishes was what it took, then so be it.

"You could use another," said Ulfgar as he pushed another potato drink towards Jimmy. The boy reluctantly took the cup. He sniffed it, even though he knew it would smell like paint stripper, before taking a swig.

Young Jimmy's head swam some more with each sip, but it was a welcome respite. He had travelled around the world, just to lose his love Sammy. He even travelled to the Slab, hoping to be ripped apart by demons, but he failed even at that. Now at this dock side tavern dive he was failing to drown his tears. Wasn't drink supposed to do that? Drown your worries in booze? All it seemed to do was to heighten his sense of sadness and loss.

"Forget about her," said Ulfgar with the tone of someone who couldn't possibly appreciate Jimmy's loss. "You are here, and she's an ocean away. Nothing you can do about it now. You can help others all you want, but the only one you have to look out for, is yourself."

Live for himself? Jimmy wasn't sure what that meant, besides buying a castle, becoming a nobleman, and winning Sammy's hand. That of course was impossible.

As for Ulfgar, besides the arrogance of the statement, Jimmy was puzzled." Wait, live for yourself? That coming from someone that devotes his life to hunting demons. I mean, there are easier ways to make a living. I should know. If you can kill a demon, then you can kill a dragon, or orcs, or a wizard, or something else what is a whole lot less dangerous and a whole lot more richer. The whole profession of demon hunter is mainly one of service to the greater good while surviving on scraps isn't it?"

Ulfgar nodded as he frowned. "True, but that doesn't mean I can't kill them for myself. I won't get into my reasons, let's just say I've loss people, and I've reached the point in my life that those people can't be replaced. They say vengeance is a dirty word, a misguided virtue, but believe me, there are few things as pure when it comes to motivation. Killing demons is the one thing, the only thing, that allows me to release my hate and gives me satisfaction anymore."

Jimmy considered his statement before taking another swig of his swill. "I understand, I think. However, you know this can't end well for you. There aren't any old demon hunters out there. You'll eventually have to get out of this line of work, before they take you out. Even my master had saved up for retirement, cept I think he blew it all on wine and women. You'll eventually do the same, unless you want to end up dead or worse."

Ulfgar shrugged. "I've already seen and been worse, and yes I do have a plan. Though right now it's more myths and legends that I'm researching."

While the booze seemed to have little effect on Ulfgar, Jimmy knew it was simply the potato swill talking. Regardless, he decided to humour the mage knight. "A plan? Tell me more."

Ulfgar grew grim. "How do you stop a forest fire boy? Or an infection."

"Umm, douse it with water, or take medicine or get a cleric to cure it?"

"What if the fire is in the dry season, or the infection is spreading through your limb, and your cleric died."

"Err…. I'm not sure on both counts."

"You control burn areas ahead of the fire to stop the real fire before it gets bigger, and for the infection, sometimes you have to cut of the limb, or worse yet kill the patient before it spreads to others. You cut it out with a scalpel, a black scalpel."

"The fire idea sounds plausible, but I'm pretty sure a simple steel scalpel would do."

Ulfgar ignored the comments as his gaze intensified to nowhere in particular. "Sometimes you need to do drastic actions to defeat a greater evil. Fight fire with fire, wound or even kill the patient, whatever it takes."

"Err…okay." Jimmy suspected the swill hit Ulfgar a little more than he let on. "So that's your exit plan? Kill all demons, by …ummm becoming a demon, or carving everyone up with your black scalpel so that they can't possess or tempt any fools?"

Ulfgar ignored the question as he continued to gaze into empty space.

Jimmy watched the strange mage knight fall into his trance and he suddenly realized that this wasn't the life for him. He was tired of sacrificing for someone else, Ulfgar was right, he should live for himself. Forget Sammy, Martinez, and even his new friend Ulfgar. Now was the time to look out for Jimmy, no James the Blade. He was a natural at demon hunting, but did he want to end up crazed like Ulfgar, or a broken drunk like Martinez. Could he do the adventure thing? Rescue maidens, find lost treasures? Where do you even start in that line of work? He had a pretty unique skill set, but how could he apply it to his advantage.

As Jimmy contemplated his future, two dwarves entered Stonefishes. One was built like a furnace, carried a golden blade and moved with a blunt directness. The other was attired similar to that of a bookkeeper or some type of merchant, though Jimmy could tell from the way he moved and carried himself that he was the more dangerous of the two. Jimmy's senses also spotted a dwarf and a halfling following in the shadows behind them, even as he spotted a few dark cloaked fellows mixing into the crowd unnoticed. Jimmy didn't know them personally but he guessed they were part of the Dwarven Teamsters, a branch of 'business' orientated criminals that have recently weaseled their way into Grom City from Lower Lueders.

Several toughs from one of the nearby tables seemed to have a prior disagreement with the pair and rose up to greet them. One was drawing a blade behind his back but before he could approach the 'merchant' dwarf, the bigger dwarf dropped the tough with a hammer like fist to the face, before staring down the others, and seemingly forcing them to sit back down with his iron will.

"I've come from Lower Lueders, and my associates and I are looking to expand. I've heard some of you don't like the way I do business and I can respect that. If you have something to say to me, Pig Iron is willing to hear your complaints," said the 'merchant' dwarf in a calm but very loud and commanding voice. "As for the rest of you, I'm hiring swords and I don't care who you are and what you've done. If you want some coin and don't mind it getting messy, come see me at my table. At best you can sign on to my crew, at worse you'll get a tankard of that piss water they call ale here."

The crowd laughed, and after the two dwarves sat down an oddly orderly line queued before them to register or fill up their tankards. Jimmy watched the dwarves interview the various toughs, ruffians, and sell swords. He saw their gold rings, and bracelets. They didn't seem to be hard up on money. He then turned to Ulfgar who was still staring off into space as if he were in a trance.

Jimmy wasn't sure what happened next. It might have been his curiosity or it might have been the booze in him, but he found himself in the lineup. The 'merchant' dwarf seemed quite discerning with his interview process and dismissed most of the recruits ahead of Jimmy before it was finally his turn.

"You're a bit too young to be in this line of work, "laughed a tough behind Jimmy. "Your mother is probably worried sick right now."

As the crowd jeered him about his age, Jimmy briefly thought about the Baroness. She wasn't his mother, but the closest thing he had to one. He thought of how disappointed she would be with him, and then he remembered he hadn't seen her in months. She wasn't his real mother, and maybe it was time to move on.

The 'merchant' dwarf didn't laugh though as he stared at Jimmy intently. Not quite as intently as Ulfgar was staring at the wall, but it was a sufficiently piercing gaze. Jimmy expected to be dismissed because of his age, but the dwarf watched him as he stroked his beard. "Have you killed before boy? Can you handle yourself in a fight."

Jimmy nodded as his eyes darted to the other members of the 'dwarves' entourage hidden in the crowd. First the two blended in, then the dwarf and the Halfling in the background. The dwarf followed Jimmy's eyes and that seemed to be enough for him. "If you live to collect it, pay starts at a crown a week, plus a share of the profits of course. We're in a growth industry, so there's plenty of room for advancement, if you have the skills and the head for our line of work."

One of the toughs that was previously turned down by the dwarf seemed to be insulted that Jimmy was accepted and he was not. He shouted something unintelligible before drawing his sword. Jimmy wasn't sure if the ruffian was going to attack the 'merchant' dwarf or himself, but he didn't intend to find out. Within a blink of an eye, Jimmy slipped a dagger out of his sleeve as he closed with the man and sliced off one of his fingers, causing him to lose his already sloppy grip on his blade. As the shocked attacker clutched his maimed hand, Jimmy simply kicked him back into his chair. The man teetered before he fell onto his back with a crash. The crowd's jeers at Jimmy quickly turned to cheers as they approved of his display of violence.

"I want a crown a day to start," demanded Jimmy recalling Ulfgar's words. It was time to look out for himself. "Castles don't come cheap."

Hoaglie smiled.

* * *

"Jimmy? Is that you?" asked Sammy in her familiar but haunting voice.

Jimmy stopped and simply stared at the hoplite. Was it the Succubus again, trying the same trick to catch him off guard? She reached out to hug him, but even in his weakened state he shuffled back.

Jimmy could barely lift a blade, but he could tell he hurt her with that simple move.

"Wait, you were the one that fought Keke on the beach while I was battling the druid girl. If you're Jimmy than you know she's a shapechanged Marilith. Keke I mean. It's hard to explain but….but… you look like a mess, " said Sammy as she stepped forward again and kneeled down towards him.

She was close, very close. Close enough to stab a dagger through her neck if he wanted to. Sammy ignored the dangers, and simply placed her hands on him and sent a tingling wave of curative energy through him. Bones knitted, blood clotted and flesh healed from her magic.

"Sammy?" asked Jimmy, still too stunned at these events. She certainly looked like Sammy, albeit taller than he remembered, and a little battered around the edges. He often imagined her in silks and veils or in some exotic royal dress, but here she was before him attired more like an ancient Alphatian warrior than a high priestess/princess of a foreign land.

"I haven't heard that name in a while. They call me Holy Sampada, Whelp, or even Giraffe Woman now, but aye luv, it's me," blushed Sammy as she fell into a flawless Grommish gutter accent.

Jimmy forgot all about her accent. It was pretty thick when they first met, and he though she simply dropped it when she grew older, but it appeared she was just suppressing it. "It…it is you," he said, overjoyed and angry at the same time. Anger won out as he pushed her away. "What are you doing here? Tell me why this isn't some trick?" He could smell demons, and she wasn't one, but there was enough demonic stench clinging on her to make him suspicious.

Sammy sighed. "Well, I healed you for one thing. I could have casted something nasty on you if I wanted, but then again you could have buried one of those deadly daggers into me if you saw me casting something other than healing. Most people can't differentiate but I know you can, still I agree it might all be a trick to get you to lower your guard for an attack later. It's hard to believe, but not really if you think of it. I wasn't sure at first, but from my guess, the Asuras are attempting to open one of the Tears of Rovagug here. They failed in Vinraj, so they are trying again here in Grom. I came to Grom to stop them, but not in such a direct approach. The speed of their machinations surprises even myself. Which is probably why you are here right? I mean where else would a demon hunter be, except the epicenter of a demon invasion."

"I…I'm…not a demon hunter anymore," admitted Jimmy. He could have hid that fact, but he found it hard to hide anything form her.

"What? " said Sammy unsure if she heard him correctly. "You were born to be a demon hunter, with that scent ability of yours and your deadly aim. I mean, what else…oh never mind….I'm ahead of myself. You're a knight now arnt cha? That explains it. I mean why else would you be here?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I'm not a knight…I'm a thief. I steal, and …and I beat up people for a living. I…I'm only here by accident. Asuras had captured the Baroness in an attempt to swap one of the items I was to fence off. "

Sammy gasped at the news that the Baroness had been captured. She hadn't known her for as long as Jimmy had, but she was a mentor of hers as well. "So, you and the druid are here to trade this item for the Baroness?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No…I lost it. An old crazy sentient sword. Or at least I think it's sentient. Martinez, swiped it for beer money…and I don't know where he went."

Sammy sat stunned and looked at him suspiciously. "Err…is he a thief as well now? Did you all become thieves and robbers after I left."

"No just myself," said Jimmy shamefully."Martinez, just got…he just got really drunk…but he's still a demon hunter."

"So Raoul, Sir Jose, and Kitahria are nearby? They must be rescuing the Baroness, they can help us…"

"Jose is dead, Kit is a thousand miles away in some dragon temple, and I don't know what happened to Raoul. Martinez is wandering around drunk with some poor guard girl he's fooled. It's just me and Chloe, a fellow rogue, " interrupted Jimmy as he stood up and stretched his now recuperated body. "Oh and a barbarian knight named Nymk too, but I don't know where those other two ended up. They were fighting a Rakshasa while I was fighting a Succubus, was the last I saw them."

Sammy nodded and pointed down the tunnel. "Regardless of our past history, and the regrettable circumstances that caused us to part ways, we can rescue the Baroness together," she said in a very tight voice. "We both owe her that right? Rogue or not, you can fight demons as good as anyone, and well, I'm still Holy Sampada, regardless of how I dress."

Jimmy reluctantly agreed and waved for her to follow as the pair proceeded down the tunnel. The two were uneasily quiet even though Jimmy could clearly see how she was looking down at him, now more than ever. He wasn't a heroic Demon hunter, but a lowly thief now. She might have been here to save the world, but he was here by accident. He wanted to yell at her, wanted to blame her for what he had become, but recalled Ulfie's words. This was all about him, it had been for a long time now. The direction of his life had always been his to control, not some foreign princess that spurned him so many years ago.

"Jimmy, " said Sammy finally breaking the silence. "I've said it before, but I am really sorry of how things ended between us, truly I am, but I was young and things were beyond my control. You know that right."

Jimmy snorted. "Of course. That was a lifetime ago. I rarely think about it, which is why it took me so long to recognize you."

"Ahhh…of course," said Sammy as the pair descended deeper into the tunnels as the ground shook and violet smoke flared around them.


	58. Chapter 58

Young Prince Javindar.

Heir to the throne of Ghata, holy warrior of Puranas, slayer of demons, one of the greatest archers in the land, and universally celebrated hero of Vinraj and multiple lands, quivered as he waited for his future bride in Sardar Milan's waiting room.

"How's my hair Nahbob, do I look alright? " he asked his servant for the dozenth time, as he straightened his robe and checked his jewelry.

"All is well," reassured Nahbob who gave him a discerning look. " The Holy Sampada will be greatly pleased when she finally meets you. You are everything a hero should be, or aspire to be, even at your young age."

Javindar gave his servant a dubious look, but could not disagree. Besides losing the grand archery competition of Vinraj, his life has been nothing but success and victory. Even after his loss, he reclaimed his honor by defeating a bandit army, no mere feat for a nobleman so young and lacking any relevant battlefield experience. However, all his conquests and achievements seemed like dry leaves on a windy fall day as he awaited for his mysterious future wife.

"What if she's ugly? Or an uncouth savage? " asked Javindar. "I've heard tales that she grew up in the barbarian lands while her family was being plagued by a clan of Rakshasa. What if she picked up foul habits, like eating with her mouth open, or..or..if she smells."

Nahbob shook his head as he let out a long sigh. "No sire, the Lady Sampada is from one of the purest noble houses. Though her house has been a target for Asuras in recent years, her lineage is of the purest royal descent. It is said her ancestry can be traced back to the Red Mountain itself. She is of the highest strata of the highest caste, higher than even your esteemed family. Such bloodlines is sure to shine through any hardship she may have faced as a child. "

"Ah the errant Prince finally arrives. And, fear not, she is quite a beauty if you ask me," interrupted Sardar Milan as his chair was pushed through the hall by his servant. Javindar was so anxious that he did not notice Vinraj's most famous foreigner adventurer and arguably the region's richest merchant entering the hall. He noted that he was on some type of wheeled chair, instead of being carried like normal Vinraji nobility on a palanquin, and assumed it was some foreign habit he picked up in his travels. While he had met the Sardar quite a few times in the past, his robust gentleman adventurer persona, had been replace with that of a very old man's. "She's got a wild spirit, from her days in Grom I guess, but that can be a good thing," he said with a very crass wink.

While Nahbob chuckled at his jest, Javindar did deem it worthy of his attention. Instead he simply bowed towards the old man. "When our houses unite we will be the most powerful family in Vinraj. Ghata's might and honour, with Nashput's wealth and piety. We will be a beacon for all to follow. "

"Aye, especially after the last war with the Khan, we need someone to follow more than ever," sighed Milan. "Though I prefer political and military power to be dispersed instead of concentrated like this, I can see the wisdom of our solidarity in the face of our new …'ally'. "

"I will duty my duty to honour and respect your niece, and of course to bring peace to the land."

Sardar Milan began to chuckle at the comment, which left Javindar confused. "Be sure you do that, for your own safety of course. My niece is prideful and a bit, unorthodox, but she knows her duty," he said, raising his voice at the word duty so loud that even people from outside the hall can hear. The effort took its toll, though, as he began to hack and caough before being pushed out of the room. "Please take care of her. She'll be headed to the holy temple tomorrow, but she will be promised to you when her term as Holy Mahsahdvi is over. As for myself, as you can see my health is failing, though I have no regrets. I rescued my niece and united our houses. I can rest peacefully now. I will be convalescing at my sea side retreat if you need me further."

Nahob turned and began to follow. Javindar suddenly realized what was to come next, and quickly grab his servant's sleeve. What did Sardar Milan mean by wild spirit and unorthodox? Was she some type of barbarian? Was he to marry some type of savage? He wasn't going to face this wild woman alone. Nahbob tilted his head in understanding and took up a position behind the Prince.

A few tense seconds later the main door of the great hall opened. Prince Lalit all clad in a white robe entered first, a young scholar warrior known for his skill at arms and his wisdom. Javindar had met the young Prince a few times before, a pleasant and honourable fellow, but did not know him well. Javindar's heart then skipped a beat as a tall gangly girl with a spear entered with a scowl on her face. She had a fair enough appearance, but her hair was done up in unnatural knots, she had shoulders wider than his own and there was a crass air about her, akin to that of a mercenary or soldier. Was this to be his wife? This creature? Javindar sneered at her and she returned a similar disdainful glare. Javindar was about to turn around and protest to Sardar Milan, when suddenly a beautiful young woman with long dark hair, cinnamon skin, and an almond face entered the room. She wore a humble embroidered uniform/armour but had a noble countenance about her.

She was a thing of beauty.

Javindar almost laughed at how the Sardar had almost fooled him, with all his talk of him marrying some sort of barbarian princess. It was true that it was unusual for a woman to have a blade at her side, it was forgivable if that was the height of her 'barbarian' mannerisms.

Javindar strode past Lalit and the spear woman and bowed deeply before his future wife.

"May I present to you Prince Javindar, Bey and future Sultan of Ghata, slayer of demons, conqueror of bandits, Holy warrior of Puranas, Commander of over a thousand men, and one of the foremost archers in the world, would humbly greet your holiness, Lady Sampada of Nashput," declared Nahbob in his most pompous voice.

"Pfft, humble, yah right," snorted the tall giraffe creature behind him, but Javindar ignored her as he was captivated by the beauty before him. His introduction was so grand, that it seemed to stun the poor girl as she exchanged confused looks with her brother and bodyguard.

"Umm, err, I think there's been a mistake…." Stammered the girl.

"No, the only mistake was that I was unable to come to your side sooner," said Javindar. "My duties kept me away from our meeting till now. I hope to properly make your acquaintance before your own duties take you to the holy temple."

Sampada, no …Sumpada…. Seemed speechless as she again looked helplessly towards her brother and bodyguard. "I …err….no…."

Javindar was caught off guard by her stuttering speech, but dismissed it as one of the barbarian habits she had picked up.

"Oh look at the time," interrupted the tall gangly bodyguard as she slid between the Prince and his Princess. "Her holiness has to get her beauty sleep before her big day tomorrow. You know demonstrating her holy powers to the Sadhvi's and then assuming Guardianship of the temple. It's a big deal for her so we should get going. "

Sampada agreed with her body guard as she nodded quickly as if in a daze, and the two quickly retreated out of the hall.

"Wait my lovely Sumpada! What about my gifts, my pledge of loyalty and love, the poems I've had Nahbob write?"

The big bodyguard paused as she turned her head towards him while pushing Sampada out of the hall. "Umm… ship them to the temple. Make it out to Holy Sampada. That's Sam like Sammy. Not Sum like sumkindaofidiot. Err… she's just taken back by your...royalness. It was nice meeting you," she added before the pair disappeared out of the hall."

Javindar, Nahbob, and Lalit stood in stunned silence in the now empty hall.

"Well….that didn't go as I expected," said Lalit who shook his head. He then turned to Javindar and bowed deeply. "I apologize for my sister's erratic behaviour. She is still immature. Her foreign upbringing has instilled in her reservations about arraigned marriages. I don't know what Nahlie, her bodyguard, and her are planning, but please forgive them. I am sure it's just childish playfulness. Their juvenile attempt at deception is…"

"I'm in love," interrupted Javindar as Lalit's prattlings faded away. Never had he felt this way before. While she had played uninterested and shy in their first meeting, Javindar knew that she was his destiny.

* * *

As Aurumgar's magical carpet carried Javindar's group towards 'Coffin' island, the Prince wondered how he was so easily deceived. It was so easy to discern in hindsight, that it was laughable. Did Holy Sampada mean to deceive her deliberately, or was it simply an opportunity taken. Maybe his initial sneer was the cause of all this, and she simply seized upon his misunderstanding.

Baroness Stille did mention Sampada's bodyguard assuming her role, to deceive assassins and enemies, but why did that dubious list include himself? Was he considered an enemy? Was he really that foolish? Did Sardar Milan know? Where they all laughing at him behind his back?

All that was moot now. Sampada was lost, most likely to the Khanians that he now found himself precariously allied with. He could imagine giraffe woman laughing at him right now, and for some odd reason, he would pay anything to hear it. Though Vleda and Aurumgar claimed innocence, he would have slew the pair of them if greater dangers did not threaten them.

Already the sun had been swallowed and darkness spread throughout the land. While Javindar had witnessed eclipses before, this one was different. This one did not end.

Most lasted thirty minutes to an hour, where crowds of people gathered and pointed at the sky before their eyes were blighted by the sun's pride, but this one seemed to linger on. And as it lingered on, Asuras, Demons, and other types of lower planar filth seemed to crawl out of the violet plumes that rose from 'Coffin' Island.

A particularly ugly fly demon flew towards their carpet, screeching Abyssal obscenities. Javindar welcomed this foe, and was prepared to cut it down as they flew past, but Aurumgar simply reached out and grabbed it by its bulbous head. The demon screeched in pain, but the man in yellow simply tightened his grip, crushing its shell like head in a splatter of ichor before releasing its lifeless and rapidly dissolving body.

"Show off," commented Rina as she scouted the island below.

The man in yellow shrugged and pointed at a particularly large group of demons congregating on the island.

"That's a big ole horde of demons," commented Martin as he suddenly produced a flask from his sleeve and took a swig. "And trust me…I know my hordes of demons."

"Though some of our foes can fly and in a few cases swim, most of our foes are swarming on the shore till they organize a method of getting to shore," explained Aurumgar.

"Can't they all teleport?" asked Javindar.

"Most can, but Admiral Edmund's war wizards, and Prince Vleda's shamans are surprisingly doing a good job of warding the area," said Nahbob as he pointed out the Kaylons and war galleys surrounding the island. Each vessel shimmered with a light haze of motes. "Though eventually, they'll figure out a way for the flyers and swimmers to ferry them to land. Fortunately for us this means that they are currently contained, unfortunately…"

"Our foes block our path deeper into the island," said Javindar as he drew both his scimitar and shark toothed blade. "I'll clear the way while the rest of you find the last scroll. I'll assume an epic hero, a wise man from the east, and a demon slayer with an artifact blade can handle it's recovery. Nahbob go with them, try not to embarrass me with your actions."

Aurumgar shook his head as he peered down at the horde. It wasn't nearly as large as the horde that Javindar vanquished, but it still numbered in the several hundreds if not a thousand, and more importantly the Ghatian army was not there to support him.

"Lady Rintaxia it had always been a pleasure to serve you, but this is my fight, my destiny. This is what I was meant for. In this form I may possess my magics, but spells are a trivial thing compared to my true strength," said the man in yellow.

"I understand and it's been my honour to have served with you," said Rina. She pulled the old man towards him and hugged him deeply with tears in her eye. "My sword arm may not have the strength it once possessed, and I definitely have lost anything resembling cat like reflexes, but I will see this thing through."

Aurumgar then stepped back, straightened his robe, and fell off the carpet, plummeting to the fiendish horde below.

Javindar, Nahbob, and Martin looked at the falling old man, as he disappeared into the horde.

"err…is he going to fly or something," asked Martin. " ..cuz…I don't think it's going to end well for him."

Suddenly, a giant ball of flames erupted from the demon horde below. It was so hot that Javindar could feel the heat even from this great height. While demons and Asura were resistant to fire, they were not immune, as evidenced by at least charred fiendish corpses. As the flames died down and the horde attempted to recover, a golden fury pounced on them and scattered them like flinders. A great winged serpent, a hundred, no two hundred feet long was in their ranks stomping and tearing at the surprised demons with a rage that would shake mountains and vaporize lakes. Red flight hummed at Javindar's side as he watched with astonishment.

"Is that a dragon! " asked Javindar in surprise. "I've never seen a dragon before. Are they all that big?"

"Pffftt…you've never seen a dragon before?" laughed Martin. "You silly new person you."

"Hey now, you didn't think he was truly a dragon either," noted Javindar. "That makes you a silly new person as well."

Martin pondered this before simply shrugging and taking another quaff of his flask.

"That is indeed a dragon," said Nahbob. "And in my lord's defense, dragons were chased out of Vinraj after the incident at Red Mountain. So it is natural my Prince has never encountered one though he's encountered and fought almost a hundred monsters in his journeys."

Each swipe of Aurumgar's massive claws and jaws slew a dozen Asura a piece, but he thought it not too many.

The demons however did not route, but seemed to relish this new challenger. Creatures the size of elephants, demons of flame and fire, and giant horned demons the size of small towers bellowed at the dragon before charging it haphazardly. As the horde converged on the draconic threat, Rina piloted the carpet to the epicenter of the towers of violet smoke, the standing stones that had been the island's namesake.

Javindar thought not too much of them, he had visited many ancient megaliths in his travel, but his attention was drawn to a strange oak sapling that appeared to have taken root behind one of the stones. He thought it curious that even surrounded by all this destruction and ruin that a tree managed to take root and appeared to be thriving amidst the chaos.

"Sir, I've located an entry way," said Nahbob as he drew the Prince's attention away from the tree and towards a hidden door along the stones. Martin and Rina bravely (or foolishly) slipped in with Nahbob behind.

Javindar stared at the gap in the stone, and recoiled from the foul smoke pouring out. His holy senses screamed of all sorts of evil and despair that awaited him. Without fear, he strode in. The last Black Scroll remained within, and it was his destiny to reclaim it.


	59. Chapter 59

The plane of Torremor was not cooperating with Eliaos' escape plans. Lightning strikes, fire storms, and boulders rained down on them, forcing them to take cover. While electricity was trivial to Kalikekeztra, and she could dodge most of the rocks, the unholy fire took its toll on both her and Eliaos. Though their 'shelter' consisted of a precariously balanced ledge, Keke didn't mind as she and her lover snuggled tightly in the hollow section below it.

"Are we almost there?" Keke asked as she gently stroked the Archon's golden hair.

Eliaos ignored her question as he nervously scanned the surroundings outside. "We're close," he finally replied. Though Keke was annoyed that he wasn't paying her much attention, she could forgive him for that. Afterall, if they failed, torture and death would await both of them.

And it wouldn't be the 'torture' she was supposed to inflict on him, it would be much worse. The madmen of the Onyx city, the scream merchants of Thanatos, or even the torture pits of Abaddon would await them. Even Keke's demonic resolution was tested at the thoughts of the pain and torment that would befall them if they were caught, so much that a shudder ran down her long and sinuous spine.

Eliaos stopped as he noticed her fear. "It will be alright," he said with a reassuring voice as he hugged her.

Though his words would do little against Pazrael's wrath, it oddly comforted and embolden her resolve. With the golden haired Archon at his her side, she would risk eternal suffering for a chance at freedom, an eternity with Eliaos. It troubled her to think so, but she would risk it all for his love though deep down she wasn't sure given her nature if she was capable of harbouring that feeling let alone reciprocating it. She was a Demon after all, a Tanarii of the highest caste save the Demon Lords themselves. Was she merely mimicking love, going through the motions because she desired Eliaos' company and affection? Did she even care? Keke had heard that love meant sacrifice, and not in the traditional Abyssal definition of the word. It wasn't some fancy ritual or ceremonial killing for the dark powers, but a form of giving oneself for another. Could she truly honestly do that? Keke wasn't sure, but was willing to find out.

It was not easy to leave Torremor. Eliaos had magical brands on him to hobble his ability to planeshift, while the Legions of Celestia currently had the Abyss under siege which limited Keke's own power. Though the Legions of Heaven were defeated in their last engagement, their armies were still vigilant, and bolstered by their Eladrin allies, they could very well lead another incursion into the Abyss. While this siege could not last forever, and would most likely be reversed in the next century or two, Kalikekeztra could not wait. There were ways out, tunnels and portals of escape besides the main gates and rivers that snaked their way through Torremor. They would escape now, to the Outlands, Sigil, Axis, the Prime or even Limbo if they must. Anywhere but here with her golden haired Archon.

Kalikekeztra was told to pack light, but that was easy enough. Though she had a treasure room of trophies, she cared not for them. Only her gear and her favoured weapons were the only items of value to her. She didn't even wear any armour, just a battle harness for her weapons. She knew that most venues of the Great Wheel required currency of some sort, she would simply take or steal what she needed. Eliaos frowned when she told him this, but he relented when he suggested that he would take care of monetary matters. Which puzzled Keke, since all he had was his scimitar. Did he have some sort of cache hidden?

As for her contacts and 'friends' , Keke easily abandoned them. The rogue's gallery of demons she knew were more rivals, foes, and enemies than friends. Creatures and monsters that weren't currently attacking was the best description she had of them. The closest thing she had to a friend would most likely be Selexia the Succubus, but even then she was more of a partner in crime than a friend. Their friendship was based simply on similar interests and aligned goals, rather than mutual respect and affection.

Still, Keke would miss her. Selexia's antics, boasts, and rants were amusing to a degree. She could never depend on the Succubus to watch her back, but she never expected to, so was never disappointed by her.

"The storm is breaking," said Eliaos after a flurry of lightning and fire subsided overhead. "We should…."

The Archon was interrupted when hunting horns could be heard in the distance, followed by the uncomfortably close barking of Abyssal hounds.

"…we should move quickly. Make our way to Ribcage," said Eliaos as he finished his statement.

"Ribcage? Isn't that currently under Celestia control? " asked Keke. "They'll let you in, but I don't think they'll feel the same about me. And given, my inability to shapechange, that will be a problem. Or….does a Legion Archon like yourself have some sway over them, " she teased.

"I have some sway….but you are correct, things would not end well if you were discovered there," said Eliaos much to Keke's disappointment. She knew he wasn't who he pretended to be, but it was a game to her. She thought he was some Trumpet or Sword archon, but it appeared he was more likely a high ranking Shield or Legion variety. Not that it mattered, he was hers, that was all that counted to Keke. She would snake out his true identity soon enough, but it was more entertaining for him to reveal it rather than her forcing the truth out.

"I know a secret doorway just outside of Ribcage, used mainly by tiefling smugglers," explained Eliaos. "We'll escape into the Outlands from there. Away from the shackles of the Abyssal armies or the bureaucratic grind of the Celestial Legions."

Keke nodded in agreement and followed the Archon as she slithered up the rocky cliffs of Torremor. They were in a particular perilous part, known for wild Howlers and fiendish beasts, which is why she never suspected such a gate existed here.

As they progressed, the horns and the baying of hounds could be heard closer. At first Keke thought it was a random patrol, but now she knew they were being tracked. Did they make a slip? Where they betrayed? Or did they simply alert some sentry. It was doubtful since her true vision would have detected it, but it didn't matter now. The fact of the matter was that they knew of her presence. They would have to fight or flee, and Keke already knew which she preferred.

As she drew her weapons, Eliaos held her back with his strong hands and a shake of his head. "There's always patrols here, for those tiefling smugglers I was telling you about. They're just interested to shake them down for some jink, nothing more. There's no need to escalate this by slaughtering an entire patrol. Then they'll be searching us with the flyers and the shadow walkers."

Keke wasn't particularly worried about flyers or shadow walkers, and would have happily slaughtered any of them that crossed their path, but she deferred to Eliaos' judgement. She simply sheathed or belted her weapons back onto her harness, and laid low till the hounds grew faint.

As predicted the unseen 'patrol' left and after a few minutes the couple continued up the cliffs. They climbed for what seemed like hours on the endless cliffs, to the point that Keke began to question the existence of this gate, but before she could voice her doubt Eliaos paused before a tangle of withered vines and smiled broadly before hugging Keke.

"We've made it, I..I can't believe we've made it," he said as he kissed her lightly.

Keke accepted his affection but simply stared at the vines in confusion. Her vision could discern magic and illusions but she saw nothing unusual about these dead mundane vines. "Umm…are you sure? They seem quite ordinary to me. Even my snake eyes can't see anything special about them."

Eliaos grinned ear to ear. " Trust me, even your lovely eyes can't spot everything. While I'll concede they can pierce almost any veil, there are somethings that conventional magics let slip. For example certain magics from Sigil, beholder etched items, guru wards,…."

"Your true self…." added Keke with a smug smirk. "Or do you still expect me to believe you're a simple Legion Archon."

Eliaos smiled as he bowed to her. "Aye my true self. It seems you are too clever for my guise, but at least it fooled your friend the Succubus."

Keke rolled her eyes and pointed at the vines. "We'll discuss this at another time, but first…let us be off."

Eliaos gripped her upper left hand and the two leapt through the vines.

While Keke had been through many portals before, there was something very strange about this one. It felt like her body was being torn apart and scattered, and for a second she thought this would be her end. This was not a gate, it was a trap. However, even as she was being destroyed, and her mind screamed betrayal, her heart would hear none of it. Eliaos would not do this to her, someone else was to blame, someone else besides her golden haired Archon was at fault.

As her grip began to weaken under this onslaught, Eliaos' grip grew stronger. His iron grip might have hurt her under normal circumstances, but it oddly lent her strength. Strength enough to drive back the energies ravaging her body, and before she realized it the assault was over.

When she was finally 'whole', pain wracked Keke's body as she writhed on the ground. It felt like she was dismembered and stitched back together, a sensation she had unfortunately suffered before but not across her entire body at once. Through the pain, she had trouble focusing on her surroundings, but she could hear voices.

"Ho! A demon made it through our ward! " shouted a musical angelic voice.

"This cannot be, the Heaven's seal should have destroyed it," replied a similar voice.

"A spy? A sortie? A skirmish? Or an invasion?"

"Heaven's justice, the snake tail, the arms, it's a Marilith!"

"Quick, kill it before it recovers!"

Keke expected the worse. She was fully aware her flight from the Abyss would end in her death, but not like this. Squirming on the ground like a worm, powerless to defend herself. Give her a death with weapons in hand and foes at her face. Something to drive her blood screaming with rage and carnage.

'NO!" came a clear ringing voice that silenced the Angelic rabble. It sounded like Eliaos, but it was clearer, stronger, and tingled all of Keke's scales with an electric surge of danger.

"Lord..Lord Eliaoshinta?"

"We…we thought you were captured.."

"….slain…."

"….feast for the horde…."

"THIS IS MY PRISONER! NO ONE SHALL TOUCH HER!"

"….no my lord Eliaoshinta….", interrupted a soft voice, that oddly bore more power than even Eliaos'. It sounded simultaneously like a soft rain and a thunderstorm, and it made Keke cringe on the floor. Was it a Planetar? A Solar? A Titan? A deva Lord? "…I can no fathom the trials you faced or the hardships you endure, but there is a taint in you. Your judgement cannot be trusted in its current state. You must be purified before we receive your statements."

"…I…I Accept your judgement, Lady Raziel," Replied Eliaos' voice reluctantly. Lady Raziel, the Crusader of Mertion? "But, what of my prisoner. She must remain unharmed, she has important inform…."

" We have the information we need. You have been gone awhile and we feared the worse, but your return makes our withdrawal easier. This expedition was true in cause but poorly conceived by our Eladrin cousins. The enemy is legion and our lines are extended. We are to pull out of the outlands and regroup to Celestia, purging the wicked in our wake. Your prisoner is indeed a great trophy, but we do not have the resources to contain one such as her, regardless of the information she possesses. While you recover, she shall be debriefed by the Astral Devas, before being put to the sword of righteousness and…"

Keke wasn't sure what happened next as the musical voices exploded in a chorus of shock and betrayl. Even Lady Raziel's voice, one of the head Archon generals, was thrown into disarray as Keke heard metal on metal as her body was hefted and thrown through the Angelic ward again.

…..

Keke had lost consciousness. Going through the doorway to the Outlands was excruciating enough, but going back again was just too much. She wasn't sure how long she laid on the cliffs of Torremor wracked with pain, but it was the sweetest moment of her miserable life. She still wasn't aware of her surroundings, but it mattered not since she felt his grip on her middle left hand. Was this Eliaos' love, his sacrifice? She only had a sense of the events that transpired, but she knew he stood up for her, against his people and even his Mistress. The only way she could have survived was to go back through the portal, and he followed her.

Why the Archons did not pursue, she did not know. Did they destroy the portal, or perhaps Eliaos did? It mattered not. They were together, and that meant another attempt at escape. Perhaps this time through the Styx in a smugglers boat or crawl the caves of Pandemonium? She just had to regain her strength, and the two of them would…

Thunder and lightning crashed in the background but the baying and barking of hounds brought her attention to the focus. Keke forced her eyes open to survey her surroundings. Eliaos was next to her, but his body…his body was broken. Cuts, broken bones, and white feathered shafts marred his perfect body. He made his escape, but they did not let him go willingly.

He might have recovered if given time, but the hounds grew close. While Eliaos assured her that they were merely a patrol, Keke could sense several powerful presences approaching.

"Hold on my love, I'll get you out of here," she said as she struggled to pick up his body. Though she had easily tossed him about in the past with ease in their sparring sessions, the combination of her injuries and oddly the transformation of Eliaos strained her effort. Besides his wounds, Eliaos appeared different. More noble, chiseled, and impossibly more handsome than before. He looked like a Planetar, one of the highest ranks of angels save for his golden hair. She had suspected he sealed his power, perhaps to spy on his Abyssal foes or to conceal his presence when he was captured, but she never realized his true might. Whatever the reason for his transformation, he weighed a ton and the best Keke could do was support him as they hobbled off higher up the cliffs away from the approaching hounds.

"…Keke…." Gasped Eliaos as the pair struggled upwards. "That…that was the first time you called…."

He paused as he hacked up blood and fell to a knee. His hands glowed slightly blue and some of his wounds mended but there were too many and they were too grevious.

"Hang in there. We'll make it to the Outlands soon enough. If they get closer I'll fight them, cover your escape, and then rendezvous with you later," she lied unconvincingly when she saw his wounds were too great. She had no idea where they were going or if he could even stumble twenty more feet. Their chance at freedom was zero but she could still fight. That was what she did. If she had breath she could fight and that was the best she could do.

Eliaos didn't care though. He simply smiled and hugged her deeply. "….that was the first time you called me your 'love'…"

"No…I've said it before, plenty of times."

"….and now I felt you truly meant it…"

Keke stopped, and her snake eyes broke out in tears as Eliaos stroked her hair and traced his fingers down her neck.

"My people have based our entire civilization on love, but one of our fundamental paradoxes is that ' you don't choose who you love'. When I was your prisoner, I fell in love with you….your beauty, your fighting spirit, your competiveness, your passion, and in your own way your pure honesty…I was truly your prisoner in body and in my soul, but I …I feared it was not returned. I feared you only value me as an amusement and a thing to slake your lust. "

"I had genuinely wanted to make a life for us, away from this war, selfishly hoped to nurture whatever emotion you had for me, but I was wrong….you always had it."

Keke wasn't sure what to say. "I love you," was the best she can manage, but the look of contentment on Eliaos' battered face showed it was enough.

The hounds were close now, and Keke could smell the brimstone stench of a Balor nearby. This wasn't a patrol, this was a full fledged war party. Keke sat Eliaos down and knew what she would have to do. At the best of times, being caught in a rival's territory meant battle, but abetting an enemy of the Abyss meant death. Word was probably raised of Eliaos escape by now, and she couldn't imagine them showing them any mercy.

She laid Eliaos down on a rock and drew her blades to meet her foes. At least she was given a chance to die in battle in the Abyss, instead of being helplessly struck down in the Outlands. As she readied to face her foes, Eliaos gripped her arm and pulled her towards him one last time.

"The enemy is approaching, I have to do battle…" she said softly to her lover.

"Take this," he said as he handed her his scimitar. It was a serviceable weapon, one that she crossed blades with many times in the past. It was not exceptional in anyway except its durability and edge. It didn't do extra damage to demons, or radiate rays of light in the presence of evil but it was his blade and she would fight with it and make him proud.

As she gripped it firmly to test its grip, she was unexpectedly yanked forward, and the scimitar plunged into Eliaos' chest.

Keke looked in shocked even as Eliaos attempted to smile through his grimace of pain. "My love. You are free…." He said with his dying breath.

Keke simply stood there as her mind snapped.

…

...

...

She could hear the hounds surround her. She could even see Selexia pleading with a giant bird headed man, Lord Pazrael, pointing to how Kalikekeztra corrected her mistake and slew the prisoner before he could escape. She could even see one of the Balors, Mxenhyin she thought his name was, argue that it was no excuse and she deserved death for her incompetence.

She watched as Mxenhyin brought a slew of charges against her, and guessed correctly that she had freed the Archon and was simply covering up his tracks. She did not care when he tossed her aside and pointed at Eliaos' dead lifeless corpse.

She did care however when that stinking Balor dare lay a claw on his corpse.

Despite her injuries, she sprang into action, cutting Mxenhyin down with 'her love's ' scimitar before the Balor could realize what was happening. One of those Molydeus demons with the snake and dog head wielding a vorpal axe attempted to stop her, but she crippled ot with strikes to both sets of eyes, constricted it with her tail, before repeatedly stabbing it through the chest. After killing a few Glabrezu, a troop of Hezrou, and a particularly large Nalfeshnee, it took a dozen Vrock performing their 'dance of ruin' as well as the entangling powers of their spore to finally subdue her.

Keke awoke in a dark tower. Pazrael's tower. She didn't know or didn't care what happened next. She just wanted to be with Eliaos.

She could remember Selexia arguing for her, saying that she tracked down and slew the Archon on her volition, but she also heard the angry mob of demons shouting for her head. For incompetence, for slaying her kin, for trespass, and numerous other crimes too petty or trivial to list. She wanted to add …for love….but it didn't matter, only Pazrael, the lord of Torremor, judgement mattered.

While her crimes were great, Pazreal was moved by her viciousness and brutality, highly valued traits in the Abyss. He claimed she was too dangerous to live, but instead sentenced her to the pits of Abaddon where her mind would be broken and remolded. Her sentence could be either a week, a year, a hundred years, a thousand years. As long as it took till she was rendered serviceable once again.

Keke cared not. Her soul was extinguished, her will was gone. They could torture her body and mind all they want, everything had been taken from her. She blamed the Celestia armies, the Abyssal hordes, Eliaos' heroism, but she mainly blamed herself. Eliaos' death was ultimately on her, but it wouldn't matter soon, his memory would soon be scrubbed from her mind in Abaddon's torture pits.

* * *

Kalikekeztra slithered out of the pits. Was she finally being released? Or was it another test, something to give her hope before taking it away and dashing whatever spirit she had left. It didn't matter it had all been taken away a long time ago. Had it been a century, a thousand year, ten thousand years? She did not know and part of her did not care. Considering how many other prisoners had come and gone , she honestly thought they forgot about her, leaving her to rot in this pit, which was fine with her.

Parts of her memory was intact, her ability as a general and her skill at arms, but much more had been burned away. It had to be this way though, she had offended a greater power and such was her punishment, such was her fate.

As she slithered to the top of the pit, an Arcanloth, a wolf headed daemon, flanked by several mezoloths, their chitinous trident wielding lackeys, awaited her.

" Kalikekeztra of Torremor," it said with a snarling voice. "You've been conscripted into the Asura armies of Taraksun the Awakener of Wrath. You are technically a demon, but your particular type and your unique skill set is welcomed in the Asura armies. He has paid good larvae for your services, do not disappoint or you will be returned for more conditioning."

Kalikekeztra ignored his threat. Freedom or imprisonment did not mean a thing to her. Her spirit and passion was supposedly broken in the Pits, but deep down she knew it was broken before she entered.

"Here are what remains of your affects," continued the Arcanloth as one of the Mezoloths produced a battered broken chest. "It was raided by adventurers several centuries ago and most of the valuables had been taken but some items still remain."

The already weathered chest was dropped in front of her and smashed into flinders, spilling the debris and junk of her former life. Kalikekeztra saw a battle harness which she slipped on and a few assorted weapons of various quality. None of them appealed to her, until she caught a silvery glint in the pile. Instinctively she picked up a scimitar of Celestial make, but it oddly didn't burn her hand, its magic wasn't strong enough. It was most likely an archon's blade that she took as a trophy in her past life, but it strangely held her attention as a piece of her spirit and passion returned.


	60. Chapter 60

Jimmy and Sammy ventured deeper into the tunnels. While the maze of passages shifted constantly, was obscured in places by an increasing stream of noxious violet smoke, and of course was full of Demons and Asura, the pair made remarkable progress. A normal adventurers would have been hopelessly lost given the dead ends, twists and turns, and miles of similar looking cavern, but Jimmy and Sammy both had a knack for this type of exploring. While neither had a complete knowledge of the environment, they pieced together what they could, and managed a working model of where they were and where they were going.

True, the area was in a constant state of flux, but there was some order in this chaos. Some areas seemed permanently 'fixed' to some point of this 'dungeon', but the passages linking them were sliding or moving about. Also, while both had keen eyes for traps, neither expected any serious threat from them. Though demons are vicious, they were also known for their laziness. Traps in a demon lair often meant that they would kill or maim those that they were protecting, or more importantly someone had to constantly reset them, a hard prospect amongst the chaotic hordes.

Given their rough model of the area, the pair decided to venture downwards, deeper into the monster's lair. If Chloe, Nymk, or Keke were still near the surface, then they would have at least a chance to survive, given the demons that they had already dispatched. If any of their companions were in true danger, then they would be in the heart of this dungeon where more were probably being summoned or conscripted. Also, it seemed the most likely spot the Baroness would be kept, and her safety was on both their minds.

As they coordinated and proceeded, the two stayed to the shadows, made short bursts between cover, and kept the chatter to a minimum. It was like what Martinez had taught them, over ten distant years ago. They moved like clockwork, each knowing where the other would be while knowing where they should be positioned in return. It was odd that they shared a better rapport than between himself and Chloe, Frederick, or even Ulfgar. Even his old master Martinez wasn't 'intuned' with him like Sammy was. In some ways Jimmy felt like not a day had past between them, but in others it felt like he was with a complete stranger.

After all these years, Jimmy always thought their reunion would be …would be a bit more grand. Him sailing into Nashputian Bay on his personal galley to win the noble Sampada's hand, or perhaps they would bump into each other at some fancy noble's ball after he became a member of the gentry. They would talk of course, laugh, and fall passionately in love with each other after all these years. It would be scandalous of course, regardless of each other's marital status, but they would finally be in each other's arms again. Instead, they meet in some end of the world tunnel full of all sorts of evil outsiders bent on killing them, and the only words they exchanged were ' I'm really sorry Jimmy', and a few grunts in return on his half.

Despite this, Jimmy couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Not directly, no…he was too professional for that. He could spy on a mark from the side, give you a complete description of his target and his surroundings, and never look directly at him. He could even follow someone when they were behind him, or trapped in the ethereal plane. Jimmy was that good.

She was of course taller, a bit darker, but kept most of her same features. Noble stature, almond eyes, perfect smile, cinnamon skin…. perhaps broader of shoulder, and a more defined musculature, but the same old Sammy. She moved proficiently enough in the hoplite gear, but she didn't glide…which suggested to him that this wasn't her normal armour, but the easy way she handled her spear meant that she did more than stay in practice with it.

While their silence was expected, it gnawed at Jimmy. Should he say something to her, should he ignore her? Was she expecting him to say something? Should he just forget the past and concentrate on the present, since this was all just a big distraction to possibly the end of the world?

"Jimmy," said Sammy as they easily bypassed a patrol and found themselves in an alcove above a seemingly empty large chamber. "Didja wanna talk? You seemed…distracted."

"No," said Jimmy as he surveyed the room. "I'm fine, just cautious that's all."

 _Idiot, idiot, say something, anything. You might not get another chance._

But Jimmy kept silent as he focused on their surroundings, especially the odd chamber before them. There was some crude furniture, a large brass bed in the center of the room, a fancy dresser in the corner, a plain weapon rack on the wall, as well as an unusual amount of chains and manacles scattered about the room. There was also the smell of demon blood, but it was mixed in with all other sorts of fluid…both demonic and mortal…that literally stained the entire room.

"Uggghh…" recoiled Jimmy after he identified the scents. "I think we found the Succubus' chamber."

Sammy scrunched her nose, in an impossibly adorable way. "No sign of her though, correct?"

Jimmy was about to nod, when he noticed some of Sammy's normally invisible runes glow blue on her forehead. They'd been apart for over ten years, but even he remembered that meant they were under a magical attack. Without thinking, he rolled into the chamber with daggers ready since his crossbow was broken. From the scent of blood he guessed the creature was either on or under the bed, or perhaps hidden in the dresser. He hedged his bets by throwing two blades under, and one into the center of the bed, while his last dagger pierced and shattered the dresser.

Before he could draw his rapier, a clawed hand reached down and grabbed him on the head. Long nails pierced his skin, narrowly missing his eyes as he reflexively jabbed upwards. As quick as he was, his foe was quicker, as she slammed Jimmy upwards with supernatural strength, smashing him against the stone roof.

Jimmy was briefly stunned, dropping his rapier, as he was again thrown hard against the wall. He managed to roll with the collision, reducing the damage, but before he could stand, the chains and manacles he had previously spied, snaked and entwined around his body. He wasn't fully wrapped up, but he was trapped and at the Succubus' mercy.

As the dark winged demoness glided to the ground, Sammy quickly charged her with her spear, she even did a slight feint to the left to throw off its attention before her attack struck. Against a normal Succubus, Jimmy thought her strength and speed would have ended it right here, but not against this particular creature. The Succubus simply smiled as it leaned impossibly back, arching her back and showing off it's magnificent breasts, dodging the spear in the middle of her cartwheel , before swiping away at Sammy's feet with a sweep of her black leathery wings. Sammy had the veteran presence to not put all her weight on her front foot, but she was still staggered by the attack. The demoness seized on her advantage by launching herself back onto the priestess.

Sammy braced for the attack, and sheathed herself with divine protection, blocking the Succubus with her shield. Her holy energy burned the demon, but it didn't stop her from simply biting the shield and throwing it to the side like some savage sexy animal. Sammy was quick to improvise though, as she slammed the shaft of her spear with both hands against the Succubus' ample chest and attempted to push her away with her divine accentuated strength.

Meanwhile, Jimmy attempted to twist and squirm out of the chains, but the bonds simply weaved away or another took its place. He had met Erinyes, the feathered equivalent of Succubus from the Great Pit, that had this power, but none that could control multiple cords let alone chains. Was this creature part Kyton? A Chain Devil, or was it a disguised aforementioned Erinyes? That would certainly explain its power. Must Succubus were not so physically powerful.

" Or perhaps, I've been around the Great Wheel a few times," grunted the Succubus as it struggled against Sammy and her spear." And I've simply picked up a few tricks along the way."

Jimmy attempted to blank his mind as he recalled this particular Succubus' knack for telepathy. Almost all outsiders had some form of mind projection, but this creature had a very high talent for it. As he struggled with his chain and his mind, he managed to free an arm. He had tossed most of his blades he could reach on his body, but he did have some holy vials left which he swiftly tossed.

Though his aim was true, the Succubus' reflexes were amazing. She simply flapped her wings, whipping up a wind strong enough to send the vials crashing to the side, though some of the liquid splashed it and managed to singe it slightly. Jimmy wanted to continue his assault, but he was tapped, he had expended almost all his resources getting here, and with most of his body entwined in chains he was helpless to only watch.

Sammy on the other hand seized this opportunity and gave a massive push against the Succubus. The creature was pushed back, but suddenly at the last moment it's body transformed to that of a dark haired young man dressed in white silks and a turban. Sammy's eyes grew large, before they narrowed again and regained her concentration, but it was too late. The handsome young man took her moment of indecisiveness and ripped the spear from her hands, before tossing it casually aside.

Sammy took a step back and drew her crossbow against the man. Though Jimmy had never met him, from the description by Vleda he knew this was Prince Javindar, Sammy's betrothed. It didn't fool her for long, but it distracted her long enough for the Succubus to tear her weapon away from her, and while Jimmy recalled Sammy was a decent shot with the crossbow, she would get one shot and one shot only before it pounced on her, not enough to finish this fight.

"Well call me a Berk, that's a nice trick for a Basher," said Sammy in her Grommish drawl attempting to buy some time. Though technically it was Sigillian the lower classes of Grom had a very similar dialect.

The Succubus transformed back from the Prince to her normally seductive self."You are exceptionally shielded by magic, but I've seen cracks in your armour against telepathy."

Sammy snorted. "Tell me about it, I almost became the love slave of a slimy fish critter because of that weakness, but enough talk of me. I'll give you one chance to leave, before this crossbow puts a bolt between your neck, and trust me, this is about as Celeste as a shot you'll ever find." She said as the bolt glowed white hot with divine energy.

The Succubus threw her head and laughed, but Jimmy saw it was a trick. She was ready to dodge if Sammy fired, and then it would be over for the both of them. Thankfully Sammy didn't take the bait and kept the crossbow aimed at her foe.

"Did you like my guise, it was very authentic if I do say so myself. While your mind is hard to read, I did skim some of your surface thoughts, and lo and behold I pulled up the image of your handsome Prince. Whom incidentally I met just a few days ago in Grom Harbour. Maybe I will hunt him down after this, or do you want to see him again? Feel his embrace, shiver from his hot breath against your skin…"

While the last taunt to fool Sammy failed, this one forced her hand. She made a quick motion with her crossbow, which the Succubus dodged backwards with blinding speed. In a flash later, the Succubus jumped upon Sammy, overpowered her defenses and sank her teeth into the priestess' shoulder. It cackled as it began to drain her life force, before it suddenly jerked up and fell back screeching in pain as a holy bolt struck her in square in the back of the spine.

Sammy was a good shot, but she could never hit the Succubus while it was ready for her. Jimmy on the other hand was the best shot in the world. Sammy's throw was unexpected but it did not surprised him. He caught the weapon and managed to loose it one handed. He wasn't sure if it would be enough to put this creature away, but Sammy's threat proved not to be idle as the chains entwining him fell to the side.

"The pain….it burns…it burns…." Wept the Succubus as it futilely attempted to claw the bolt from her back. It's strength was waning as its struggle grew feeble.

Jimmy retrieved a boot knife and was prepared to end this creature, but Sammy retrieved her spear first and had it poised over the creature's head. "Remarkable, " commented the Priestess. "The bolt should have destroyed it completely. I was hoping to use it against the demon lord here, but this creature forced my hand."

"It's probably half Kyton or Erinyes, which explained why your demon slaying bolt didn't do its job. Evil Outsiders are very big on their plane of origin," explained Jimmy as he repeated his thoughts from before.

"No…don't …don't kill me…" gasped the Succubus as it's skin began to crack and flake away. While the bolt didn't kill it immediately, it was still a fatal shot. "I…I know information…"

Sammy was ready to end it with her spear, but Jimmy held her back. "Let's hear it, and be quick about it."

The Succubus hacked black blood mixed in with appeared to be maggots. "You..you're from the Holy Temple. I see it in ….in your thoughts. We've captured the Holy Sampada, trapped her in a bottle….Kalikekkkkeee…Keke had it but she most likely lost it when she fell to the Horselords, release me and I'll help you retrieve …."

Jimmy had enough of this and simply slit her throat, accelerating the death throes of the Succubus. Her skin quickly turned black before it flaked away into ash. "Good riddance," he mumbled but he wasn't sure of his statement. Powerful demons like this Succubus had a habit of reforming in the Abyss, but at least they would be freed from her for at least a year or two.

"Why…why did you do that? " asked Sammy in shock." I believe she was telling the truth. I…I put my friend, Nahlie…my bodyguard, up to the task of impersonating me. I even had tattoos like my own inscribed on her, though of a lesser power. I know this Keke that she speaks of, but she didn't have the bottle that she spoke of, I believe her when she said the Horselords stole it from her. That Succubus was the only chance I had of recovering …"

Jimmy held up a hand. He then dug through his pack and produced a small glass bottle with the hazy shadow of a figure inside. "I wasn't sure what was inside, and I wasn't going to check till after this nonsense with the Black Blade and Ulfgar tracking me down was taken care of. But given that I was given this 'trinket' by Prince Vleda, you know the Horselord Prince that sailed across the ocean looking for vengeance, and he got this from a demoness he recently defeated, well…I'm sure you can put two and two together."

Sammy rushed towards Jimmy and hugged him deeply. "Thank you, thank you. Nahlie is my friend and responsibility since I did put her up to this. Quickly let's free her."

Jimmy stepped back. "Is your friend able to assist us, or hinder us in this situation," he asked as he waved around at their surroundings. "I'm guessing the latter since she got stuffed in a bottle."

Sammy looked briefly shocked but then sighed in agreement.

"We'll release her when we get to a safer area. I'm not sure how, but I'm sure you can dispel it or something. "

Sammy nodded in agreement. The pair healed themselves, recovered their weapons, before proceeding deeper into wherever these tunnels lead. Once more they fell into their uneasy silence again, even more awkward than before.

While Jimmy's skin shivered at her embrace earlier, he couldn't trust it. Succubus were known to turn into their victim's desires…that was all he needed to know.


	61. Chapter 61

Javindar girded himself as he entered the tunnels. This was it, his final battle against the Asura hordes. Either his greatest triumph or his greatest defeat. The people of both Vinraj and Grom will either sing or lament about this moment for generations, dwarfing the ballad of the Red Mountain or even the yet unfinished masterpiece of his father taming the Great Horde. He will either drive the Asura from this world and claim the Black Scroll, or be the first champion to fall to its fell power.

Javindar paused as he considered the weight of this situation. He wished he had brought along his minstrel in such a trying time to record his deeds, but instead he had to settle for Nahbob. While his servant was artistically talented enough in several disciplines, he was far from being a master in any creative craft.

"Wait, where's Martin," asked Rina as she interrupted Javindar's thoughts.

The supposed epic hero flitted back and forth around the tunnel looking for Martin. Though the dragon outside was quite impressive and lent credence to her claim that she was some ancient hero of old, Javindar still had his doubts, especially when she was doting on a literal stinking drunkard. As her search widened, even Nahbob was drawn into her madness as both began to comb their surroundings. At that point, Javindar decided to step in.

"Forget him," said the Prince. "We will drive the Asuras out ourselves. We do not need the likes of that ne'er-do-well . "

Both Rina and Nahob paused as they stared at Javindar, but it was Rina that spoke. "Ne'er-do-well? Well, if your stuck up noble ass recalled, that drunken slacker is the only reason we are here. He has two of the Black Scrolls, and the blade Greyiron in his possession, more importantly he has the mental fortitude and iron will to not be reduced to a quivering thrall, and despite his unkempt appearance he's probably killed more Demons and Asuras than you have before you were born. "

Javindar eyes narrowed at the militia girl, epic hero or not, no one speaks to him in such a manner. "Watch your tongue girl…"

"Technically she's an old woman, ancient really…" corrected Nahbob whose voice suddenly trailed when he realized who he was interrupting.

"I can defend myself Nahbob, especially to this peasant girl accidental heroine."

"You know, I hate nobles," said Rina. "There's not much difference between them and the demons we fight. They trod on those they seem lesser than them, sucking the life out of generations of them except they don't use claws and dark magic but imaginary constructs like tradition and honour to stay in power. Occasionally they do something useful like defeat and ogre or drive off a band of goblins, but really that's more akin to throwing a dog a bone, considering all the suffering they've caused. "

"..and those are the competent leaders. The incompetent ones implement insane laws that simply suited their fancy at any given moment. Don't give me that look, I know what I'm talking about. Did you know that your country's ridiculous customs on Tamasic and Rajasic foods evolved because some Princeling got a fishbone stuck in his throat? And for that half your people go hungry because they aren't allowed to farm from the sea!"

"…err that's mainly the Rajasic tradition, Tamasic mostly refers to …." Once Nahbob interrupted to correct, but this time Javindar waved him to continue even though he silently agreed on her assessment of Vinraji dietary customs given his recent enlightenment about spicy red fish. "..heavy meats and fermented beverages."

"Stay out of this Nahbob, " barked Rina. "You're easily more competent and useful than the Prince here, but you're literally enslaved to him through social and economic chains. I mean you can bend the elements to your will, make a person fly, and all sorts of wondrous things but for some reason you are subservient to a man who has problems choosing his own clothes. Even without your magical powers, you are worldly and knowledgeable about the world, yet you serve a man who still thinks his little backward corner of the world is what everyone aspires to. I mean Ghata is considered the armpit of the world you know. Even the Dragons don't live there anymore because the nobles there rule like gods, rendering it a pretty piss poor place to live unless you are a member of the upper class."

"Well thank you for your praises," stammered Nahbob. "…but I think your critique on Ghata is a bit harsh. We have a thirty percent literacy rate you know, and we haven't had a famine in twenty years. Also the Sadhevi's do a good job of presenting widespread disease, as well…."

"Silence! I don't have to listen to some washed up ancient heroine that skulks around the barbarian kingdoms because she's too feeble to do her job. A job which she failed miserably the first time, a fact that all of humanity must pay for. And if your great Martin is such a power and force to be reckoned with, why is he wandering lost like one of those mentally touched children that always get lost at the market. It seems pretty unlikely that this is the person that we are going to entrust our fates to. Do you really, honestly think he will be the one to save everyone, or are you just using him because you can't do the job yourself. Why do it yourself when you can let the drunk do it, there's no expectation of success there. Why risk any of your so called legacy when you someone that can barely stand or form coherent sentences can stumble through this."

Rina glared at Javindar, ready to strike him down, but turned away before blades were drawn. "You two can do whatever you want, I'm going to find Martin myself. It's clear to me Prince Javindar, that you still think the world centers on you, and you just hate it when someone else is the anointed one. Good luck saving the world you two," she said before turning and walking away into the darkness back to the surface.

"Wait," cried Nahbob. He walked a few steps towards her but paused as he found a fork in the passage. "Errr, I don't recall this. This was a straight passage when we descended. There was no alternate passage."

"Forget her, "said Javindar still stinging from her litany of insults. "We don't need her, we'll save the world ourselves like she said. The last thing we need is such an insufferable wench with such a venomous tongue at our side."

"Sir, If I may intercede. She did say that her years of exposure to the scrolls have weakened her resolve against them. Even Aurumgar, the great golden dragon outside, said he feared their corrupting touch since his resolve had been eroded over the millennia guarding them. It goes to reason that the proximity of not one but three such scrolls might be the proverbial straw that breaks the camel's back. Perhaps her actions aren't wholly hers."

"I have utmost faith in you sire, and I believe in your ability to triumph over the Asura, but we need Rina and more importantly Martin. Regardless if you believe Greyiron is important or not, he does possess two of the Scrolls. The last thing we want is for them to fall into the enemies hands before …err we use them…or whatever it is we are supposed to do with them."

Javindar sighed and reluctantly agreed. Perhaps proximity to the scroll was wearing down his spirit as well. He was of the highest caste in Ghata, he would not normally lower himself to a petty verbal argument, even against one that insulted his honour. That's Nahbob's job. "Your counsel is as wise as always Nahbob. We will find Rina and Martin before they hurt themselves and escort them to the last scroll. We might not be the heroes of this sage, but we still have a role to play."

Nahbob was taken back by this admission as he bowed and smiled to the Prince's will. "Yes my lord, we will do as you say."

* * *

Nahbob and Javindar attempted to follow Rina, but they soon found themselves hopeless lost. The pair wisely chose not to split up and picked the passage that sloped upwards, but they quickly found themselves facing three branching paths, then two paths, then several interconnected rooms, before reaching a strange well room which was basically a dead end before they retreated back and found four passages facing them.

Nahbob suggested they follow the left hand wall to lead themselves out of the maze, and even suggested using string or coloured pebbles, but Javindar refused to use such trivial methods to find their way out.

"If we cannot find Rina and Martin we will find the Asura instead," declared Javindar. "They will rue the day they decide to stymie us with parlour trick shifting passages and illusions."

Nahbob bowed as he examined the options before them. "This one slopes downward, the other slope up."

Javindar considered this, but he honestly had no idea which was the correct path to take. They certainly all looked the same, crude lava tubes consisting of black and grey rock with the occasional obsidian shard, but more importantly there was no order to them. While he scolded Nahbob on using mundane methods to track their progress, he doubt they would work since he had been paying attention to the rock patterns and saw that none of the passages had the same patterns he noticed.

As Javindar considered his path, he heard some high pitched grunts and feral roars from the furthest right passage and his decision was made. Was Rina in trouble? Did she encounter some Asura as she made her way back, and realized too late she should have stayed with a holy warrior of Puranas? Whatever the reason, Javindar dashed towards the sound with Nahbob in tow.

Instead of finding Rina however, Javindar encountered a chaotic melee. A woman with short blond hair dressed in similar attire to a Horselord was exchanging sword blows against what appeared to be a Ghatian soldier of all things. The speed and power of both of them were grudgingly on par with his own swordsmanship. Beyond them were two more Ghatians fighting a much smaller girl with green and white hair. Her arms were large and oversized and appeared to be made of gnarled branches, but the Ghatians' spears appeared to be keeping her at bay.

"They must be from the Golden Eagle. We must aid them, " said Nahbob as he began to incant a spell, but Javindar motioned him to delay his action as he sprang into action.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!" Javindar shouted in a voice that appeared to shake the entire tunnel as he drew his Shark toothed Khanada and rushed into the fray. His wrath was so great that his blade glowed white hot with holy energy, casting a burning light on the combatants.

The Ghatians looked up towards their Prince and renewed their efforts against their foes, while the women looked surprised at the sudden appearance of reinforcements and fell back defensively.

Instead of striking the women down with his shark tooth blade however, Javindar delivered a telling blow straight through the back of the Ghatian swordsman, before pivoting in place and raking the eyes of a spearman. The swordsman keeled over from the mortal blow while the spearman dropped his weapon clutching his eyes. The other spearman was stunned by the turn of events but was quickly hammered into the ground by the small girl's large tree like hands.

"Taste the Chloewood smash!" she babbled incomprehensibly as he fell to the ground.

"Mercy! " cried the Ghatian in a thick Vinraji accent.

As Javindar moved in to finish the Ghatian off, Nahbob dashed in and intercepted his Prince. "Sire! What are you doing! These are your countrymen, your very own troops! Someone must have place a glamour on you, fight it please!"

Before Javindar could throw Nahbob to the side, the spearman sprang behind him and placed a blade to his throat. "Oh, I think this has gone on long enough. Let me and my fellow go, and we'll both live to fight another day," said the spearman as he switched to the Grommish common tongue.

Javindar glared at the soldier, but did not flinch or retreat. "Release him and I'll make your death swift and painless," he countered as his Khanda began to glow dimmer.

The spearman smiled at the sight of the waning blade, but his smirk was short lived as an arrow suddenly pierced his head, freezing his face into a dumb surprised look before falling lifelessly to the ground.

Javindar nodded at the blonde Horselord who had taken position to the side of the hostage taker with her black bow. He stabbed the spearman who was still clutching his eyes in pain on the ground. Though his blade was made from the sharkteeth his sword did little damage to the man, confirming his suspicions further.

"Here let me do it handsome, " said the green haired girl. She then placed both her wood covered hands around the man's face. The branches around them began to grow and entwine outwards and then inwards wrapping and smothering the dying man. The spearman screamed and kicked futilely from the ground, even as the green haired woman happily whistled.

"What..what's going on," asked Nahbob in shock as he checked his neck for blood.

"Jimmy was right, these blokes don't go down easily. Besides being virtually magic proof, they need holy cold iron piercing weapons to break their skin, and sadly we only had a couple of arrows that matched that description. Jimmy was hording all the good stuff again it seems," she sighed even as her victim ceased its struggle.

"Rakshasa, most likely from Ghata. Probably the same ones that infiltrated the Western Holy Temple," guessed Javindar. "Or did you not notice their backward hands."

Nahbob took a closer look and saw that the three slain Ghatians did indeed have backward hands. More importantly, after their deaths their uniforms began to dissolve and their heads began to transform to those of tigers. Nahbob blushed at being fooled by their ruse.

"Thanks for the help handsome, " said the green haired girl as her hands slowly transformed back into thin normal looking hands. "We got ambushed by some boss tigerman earlier and its Succubus girlfriend. We almost had him beat, but he retreated and sent these three lackeys to keep us busy, damn cheater. Oh, I lost track of my partner in these damn moving tunnels during the fight, I bet he's prolly porking her right now, knowing how sexually repressed he is over his ex girlfriend. Mango grove this, banana girl that...it's sickening really. "

The seemingly impassive Horselord broke a smile at the last comment as she gave a slight chuckle.

"Rakshasa are dangerous foes, master assassins and shapeshifters," said Javindar. While he was put off by her crass nature, he couldn't help be impressed by her fighting skills. "The fact you two held your own against three of them speaks volumes of your combat prowess. I assume that you two are here for the same reason that we are, to recover the last Black Scroll, I suggest we ally ourselves to accomplish that task. Also, we too have lost companions in this maze and it would suit our purpose to accompany such comely warriors until we recover them."

"Why don't you have a purdy mouth," beamed the green haired girl." That sounds good to me, how about it Nymk?"

The blond haired horselord tipped her head in agreement. While she was quite noble and pretty, there was a dangerous aura about her that made Javindar wary of her.

"To be honest we aren't looking for any Black Scroll," continued the green haired Girl. " We're looking for a friend. So since Jimmy is probably playing hide the banana with a demoness right now, teaming up sounds as good a plan as any."

Javindar nodded and motioned for Nahbob to introduce him.

"It is my pleasure to present, the Bey of Ghata, Commander of ten thousand men, master of the horse and Kaylon, Holy Warrior of Puranas, wielder of the bow Red Flight and future Sultan of Ghata. Prince Javindar," said Nahbob as he bowed towards the two women.

The Horselord did not look impressed, but the green haired girl's eye grew wide. "Wow, that's a lot of fancy titles. That's Nymk, she's a jack of all trades barbarian ranger sex golem, but don't ask her about the sex golem part she gets all defensive about it," she teased as the horselord shrugged her shoulders. "…and I'm Chloe, a druid. Also , if you must know I'm a princess too, though I'm nowhere near as flashy as you are, so I guess we're kinda even in social status."

Javindar raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh really? Of which noble house do you hail."

"Two actually, my mother was the Queen of Blackstone, while my father is the current undisputed King of Crime," she smiled as Nymk rolled her eyes.

With introductions made, the four began to navigate the tunnels once again. Though the tunnels were as confusing as ever, Chloe appeared to be able to navigate them through her heightened olfactory abilities.

As they journeyed deeper, Chloe talked briefly about how they had met Prince Vleda earlier and how he had put a large price on Javindar's head, though the druid assured them they weren't going to collect it. She didn't have the heart to kill someone so good looking. Javindar was dubious of her claims, thinking she was just waiting for a better opportunity, but assured her that Vleda and himself had agreed to a truce, so the bounty for him was rescinded.

What was more surprising was he noticed during their march, Chloe had subtly changed her hair to match his own. She even changed her facial features slightly to mirror those of the women back at Ghata, including a red bindi on her forehead.

"That's an unusual woman, " commented Javindar as Chloe's acts curiously held his attention, perhaps he was under some spell like Nahbob had suggested before when he was battling the Rakshasa, but the fact that he was questioning his mental status generally meant that he wasn't under such a spell. Or more likely she was a welcome change from the abrasive and stuffy Rina. Here was a girl that was actually entertaining given the amount of pressure they were all under.

"Aye, she's an impish braggart, but she appears to have mastered nature magic, a rarely studied discipline in Vinraj, but common in these barbarian wildlands. Which is odd since she doesn't appear to be like any nature priestess I've ever met, " replied Nahbob.

"So, you're familiar with the various regions of this land correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Where is this nation of Crime she speaks of?"


	62. Chapter 62

Keke punched the wall, but despite all her strength the volcanic rock wasn't even scratched. Distraught, she sat on her haunches, head down and sullen.

After digging her out of the rubble, the Asura 'rescuers' kicked her about before tossing her into the prison. A cell made out of Shadowland stone and Carceri iron, strong enough to hold the ancient Titans despite their considerable magical and physical power.

It didn't matter though, Keke was defeated, her will and spirt was broken, first by Pasurendra's accusation and then by her own unraveling dreams. Were they real? Did they really happen? Since being released from the pits of Abaddon, various shards of her memory resurfaced, however could she trust them? What if it was all some elaborate ploy by her jailors to torment her some more, even after being granted a reprieve to serve in Taraksun's army.

Keke did not know the answer, however all she did know was the anguish. That felt real. That was real. It hurt her more than any arrow or spear that was ever thrust into her body. Regardless of her perceptions on reality and if her memory was altered, it was real enough to reduce the mighty Kalikekeztra to a timid prisoner, softly weeping to herself in the corner of her prison.

"Are you alright?" asked a soft voice from an adjacent cell.

Keke ignored her.

"Are you alright?" repeated the voice.

Keke ignored her again, but when she heard a breath being drawn to the ask the question yet again, she reluctantly replied.

"No, I'm not alright. I'm a captive just like you, awaiting what I can only guess is our eventual torture and deaths," Keke said plainly.

"Well now, it sounds really bad the way you put it," laughed the voice lightly.

She focused her vision on her cell mate and saw a young girl sitting on the floor with blue hair in a formal lacy black dress. She might have passed for a human or perhaps tiefling, but Keke saw through her guise and noticed the bumps of horns hidden under her hair, and the outline of wings folded under her dress. Though pretty, she did not possess that brazen lewd beauty of the Abyss. She was not beautiful or erotic enough to be a Succubus or an Alu demon, but she did have the markings of a half fiend without the usual fearsome appearance such as dark scaly skin, over sized teeth, giant claws, but Keke have met some that could retract or suppress these traits.

"From the look of you, I guess Pasurendra gave you the same deal he offered me," guessed Keke. "You are lovely enough to become his consort in his new demonic order , or the alternative of death."

The girl's interest appeared piqued but she shook her head. "No, nothing that sensational. I was kidnapped to be used as a bargaining chip against Jimmy, a man I haven't seen in almost ten years. When they dragged you in, I overheard that the person arranging the deal was slain, a big mage knight named Ulfgar, so I guessed that deal fell through."

"Aye, I slew him. Sorry to ruin your avenue of escape. As for this Jimmy, was he your lover," asked Keke. She wasn't sure why she would delve into such matters, since they never interested her before, but perhaps her recent revelations made her sympathetic to this girl's plight.

"No, no. Heavens no. Jimmy is more…Jimmy is more like my son," replied the blue haired girl. Keke thought it odd that one that appeared so young could have a son since half fiends were usually a short lived race, five to twenty years as the norm, but spells and magical items could extend a mortal's lifespan by decades or even centuries if sufficiently powerful enough. Also the consumption of souls could expand their longevity, but Keke didn't get that feeling from this girl.

"…actually…that is a regret I have. I practically raised him, treated him like one of my real sons, but I never said it out loud," sighed the blue haired girl. "I hope he knows that I love him and am proud of him, no matter where life takes him. I always thought that was unspoken between us, but now as I wait in this cell, I guess I will never get a chance to tell him that. Perhaps I'll scribble a note and pray to the gods that he'll one day find it," she added with a wry smile.

"For a person about to die, you are taking this rather well," said Keke even though she had been weeping not so long ago. "I would think you'd be a bit more emotional given our impending doom."

Blue hair simply shrugged. "I grew up in squalor, rescued from the streets by a kind priestess. When I was adopted, my parents didn't tell me directly, but I overheard I only had five years to live, the standard lifespan of my particular species. Well, I've outlived my husband, children, and some of my grandchildren. I've seen my parents separate, and more friends perish than I would like to. I currently spend my time in self-exile at the university, a living death of sorts, so death really doesn't scare me. I've been ready for it for a long time."

Keke raised a dubious eyebrow. She didn't believe this girl's bold claim. She had heard many heroes and warriors make the exact same claim before, but they were all bawling or mewling when their time came. Some even begged, which Keke particularly disliked, she dispatched those in a most painful manner. In fact, Keke hoped when her own time came she would be in a battle of some sort. She hoped the bloodlust would distract her from her impending doom so she wouldn't embarrass herself in her final moments.

"By the way my name is Stille," interrupted Blue hair as Keke contemplated her own death. "Or you can call my Hush, Sharliss, or Baroness if you like. Though Baroness does sound a bit too high and mighty for my tastes, but people like to call me that regardless. "

"Keke," grunted Kalikekeztra. She was under no obligation to reply, but thought it proper to at least exchange introductions before their impending deaths. Besides, Blue Hair was proving to be an interesting person.

"Keke? That's a pretty name. Forgive me for asking, but do you have any regrets? Besides being a researcher at the university, I am a priestess by trade and I help people with troubled thoughts. I find it helps soothe the spirit if you vocalize your regrets before …well…our imminent deaths."

Keke shrugged. Once again she was under no obligation to reply to Stille's questions, but she found just talking to her had eased some of the anguish that filled her before. "I regret losing Eliaos. I had other lovers before him, but he was the only one I loved, and the only one that truly loved me back."

"How did you lose him?"

"I killed him," shrugged Keke. Stille's calm countenance was briefly shattered at Keke's statement, but she quickly recovered. " Actually, I only held his blade as he plunged his chest onto it, but it still felt like killing him. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. To make matters worse, was I kept that blade as a grisly memento, but I lost that as well."

"Oh I see, " nodded Stille, though Keke doubted she fully understood. "Is that why they placed you here, for killing this Eliaos?"

"Nah. I'm here mainly because of a labour dispute. They cast me out after framing me as a scapegoat for some greater failed ploy. After that I went to help an old friend, but she left me when things got tough. That's fine though, since I found a new friend, and eventually a new life, or at least I thought I did until they wanted me back. Long story short, I said no, got in a fight with my replacement who offered me a glorified concubine position, lost the fight, and ended up here."

Stille looked confused, but Keke couldn't blame her. She had taken a long convoluted journey from the battlefield of the Western Holy Temple to this prison cell, and she could hardly believe all the things that happened to her since. Capturing holy Sampada, the great sea battle, her torture at the hands of the foppish prince, being rescued by Whelp, getting stuck on that mist island, fighting a giant slimy fish, defeating that demon hunter, before being bested by Pasurendra. She was fine with everything except the last event. She had beaten her Asurendra rival before, and it gnawed at her that she was defeated so handily in their last encounter.

"Actually I do have a regret," admitted Keke as she lifted her manacled wrists. "I regret having these damn chains, I could have won my last fight if I didn't have them on."

Stille's eyes narrowed on them. "I can't tell for sure, but they look like Dragon Shackles, minor artifacts from the land of the Emerald throne. Wait, are you a dragon?"

"Me a dragon? Hells no, but I'm stuck with them just the same," laughed Keke. She started with a giggle at that ridiculous statement, but ended up with braying hysterically when she realized that Stille probably suspected her to be just a plain tiefling or perhaps even a human. Stille was confused, but ended up joining her when she realized what a silly statement that was, and the paired ended up laughing long and hard, which to Keke's surprise, washed away the sorrow and anguish she had recently unearthed.

"Now my turn. Do you have any regrets, besides not telling this Jimmy person that he's your son, or he should be your son, or whatever it was you wanted to tell him," asked a much happier Keke when she finally recovered her breath.

Stille considered her statement and closed her eyes. "I regret the whole incident between two of my dear friends. I loved them both, but I couldn't choose one."

Keke's eyes widened. Selexia had graced her with lurid tales of love triangles before, but the Succubus was always emotionally detached from them. The fact Stille seemed still hurt her by her failed tryst heightened her curiosity, in a more morbid than empathetic way though. "Oh, please tell me more."

Stille sighed sadly. "After my husband died, I lived a life of loneliness. In retrospect it was a self-imposed punishment, since I idealized him in such a way that no suitor could compete. Well to my surprise, I found two men that somehow thawed my frozen heart. A hunter of the supernatural, dashing, unpredictable, honest, but supremely arrogant, and a knight, strong, handsome, staunch, but a bit of a raging drunk. They were friends but they fought over me of course, and to my shame I enjoyed every minute of it. "

"I should have put an end to their quarrel since it was destroying their friendship, but I let it linger. Linger too long. In the end, the knight thrashed the hunter within an inch of his life. I couldn't bear the violence, so I turned him away, breaking his heart. He left on some fool crusade a thousand miles away, to be anywhere as long as he was away from me. The hunter on the other hand was too shamed at his defeat, and fell to drink. He was already a heavy drinker, but he found a new low to sink to, and eventually vanished into the gutters."

Keke grinned at the story, even though it wasn't Stille's intent. She once had a Nalfeshnee and a Glabrezu demon fight for her attention before, so she knew the thrill of it all. However, in her case Keke simply slew the both of them when the tempo of their fight faded. Stille's suitors on the other hand, seemed to had a much more interesting and decisive battle.

As the two talked, Keke could hear something shifting in the darkness. Her eyes narrowed in on a humanoid figure slinking in the shadows. At first she thought it was a drow, but it was too clumsy in its movements. Perhaps a tiefling, a Babau, or a Rutterkin demon?

Regardless of her imprisonment, her eyes were as sharp as ever as she discerened their identity. It was a human, female. A plain ordinary human in moderately heavy armour, though for a second Keke thought she saw a tiny spark of divinity in her. Something like the spirit of a cleric or a priest, but much brighter and smaller at the same time. It was like if a huge fire burned within this human, but only the flickering embers remained. Stille had not spotted this person, but Keke had, what was more important was that this interloper didn't realize it.

Keke feigned ignorance as the figure made its way through the room. Then when the figure drew near, Keke lunged at the stranger despite the cell's bars and her own shackles. She caught the figure by surprise as she grabbed her shoulder with her great strength and slammed what appeared to be a short stocky woman against the bars.

Keke wasted no time as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, even as her prisoner produced a dagger and began stabbing her in the bicep.

Keke ignored the injury and simply lifted her prey higher, strangling her before grasping her dagger hand. The pair struggled silently with the blade, though Keke was gaining the upper hand before Stille interrupted.

"Stop this! This woman might have been in the shadows but she isn't with our captors," cried the Baroness. "If she wanted to, she could easily have raised the alarm."

Keke considered her statement and grudgingly released her.

The woman fell to her knees, but quickly recovered as she hopped out of Keke's range.

"I'm sorry my friend acted so rashly," explained Stille. "But, I assumed she thought you were a jailor and was simply attempting to extradite your key so as to release us."

The woman appraised Stille even as she glared at Keke. "I am simply seeking my …companion. I would free the pair of you, but I have no skill with locks nor do I know where the key is."

Keke doubt even if she had any appreciable lock picking skills, this woman could aid them. This was a cell made from Carceri bars, made to hold titans and other elder evils. She had doubts that anyone could open this cage without a key. Also her manacles had resisted all previous attempts to open them, and she doubt anyone could release her now.

"If I find this key I will return for you two, but I make no promises," said the armoured girl. "This place is crawling with demons and I can't guarantee your safety let alone my own."

Stille frowned. "You're probably right. If its any consulation, I assume Ulfgar's friend, that golden armoured youth has the key. I've seen him in his true form, and I doubt any of us could fight him. He imprisoned the both of us, and I assume he has the key or access to it."

"Golden armoured youth? Hmm...I've heard an Asura, known as a golden destroyer is in this area. That will make things difficult," said the armoured girl.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…." Said a thin slovenly man who stepped out of the darkness. While Keke's senses were great, she wasn't sure how this man who stunk of alcohol could evade her detection.

"Martinez? Martinez!" cried Stille as she reached through the bars to hug him.

"Aye, I'm here love," said the half drunk man before he turned to the surprised armoured woman. "Oh and hi Rina, I didn't think you'd try to follow me."

Rina looked crossed. "The fate of the world depends on you, and you're wandering around these passages. Nevermind, help me find the key to let these poor girls out. We'll get that paladin and his lackey to escort them while we…."

*click*

"Done, " said the man named Martinez as he stepped away from first Stille's cell than Keke's. Both doors creaked open.

Keke stared at the man. She didn't detect any magic being used, and he barely touched the locking mechanism before they opened.

*clang clang*

Keke stared open mouthed as her Dragon Shackles fell to the ground.

"Those look heavy," said Martinez before he walked back and hugged Stille again.


	63. Chapter 63

As Jimmy and Sammy descended deeper, thunder boomed overhead as the walls of the tunnels shook. At first Jimmy thought there was a tunnel collapse above them or one of those megaliths had fallen, but the noise continued and was almost rhythmic in its pattern. Perhaps those giants that Lieutenant Hartley had feared were real, and they striking the island with great mallets in some strange ritual to drive out the evil that infests it.

"Dragon golems, fifteen pounders by the sound of them, with some old school fifty pound lobbers as well. At least a hundred of them. It sounds like a god damn siege," replied Sammy to Jimmy's unasked question. He was a bit surprised that she knew what it was, but more surprised when she read him so easily. He simply smiled when she gave him a knowing wink.

"Admiral Edmund sold my uncle some of those weapons while on a diplomatic mission a few years back. It seemed the great Khan brought their own version from the pillaged husk of the Emerald Throne though the Khanians called their contrapions 'cannons' I believe. The Khanian version were good siege weapons, but had questionable value on the battlefield save for shock value. A single mage could do the job they did. They took incredibly long to reload but had unsurpassed range and you couldn't stop their power with a simple resist fire spell. Anyways, if I recall the Grommish version were a bit more refined though they fired a smaller but equally devastating projectile. Edmund continually blasted away at some hill side as a demonstration and I can still remember the noise they made, it was like a controlled version of thunder magic or something," shrugged Sammy. "Uncle Milan bought a dozen of them before he took sick, his 'assistants' never implemented his vision though and mainly used them as decorations for his mansion."

Jimmy nodded like he knew what she was talking about. While he was certainly versed in martial matters, the ins and outs of the military were out of his depth of knowledge. He couldn't tell a catapult from a trebuchet, and he definitely couldn't tell a dragon golem from a cannon, regardless if they were fifteen or fifty pounders. Sammy saw right through his ruse and giggled lightly. It was an infectious little laugh, and Jimmy couldn't help but to chuckle along.

As the pair shared their little jest in the dark, Jimmy wondered what went wrong. Here they were in the last place on Mystara that any sane person would be caught wandering, and he was enjoying every moment of it. He missed Sammy so much, but he dare not express it again. Not again, especially after what the Succubus had inadvertently revealed to him.

Things were never simple for him. Why couldn't he simply share his life with this young woman? They could be partners, lovers, watch each other's backs as they took on the world, regardless if they were in an adventuring capacity or not. Instead they took wildly divergent paths, on literally opposite ends of the world. She was a high priestess, a princess from a mysterious land, he was a rogue, scoundrel, a murderer for hire. Not exactly the best match. She left him for duty, to save her country and people, while he eked out an existence based purely on gold. Gold to fund his pathetic attempts at social climbing. She consorted with heroes and handsome princes, he dealt with the local criminal scum from the thieves guild like Harold Guttwist, that worm Grey Toad, Banshee Jill, Silent John, and Hoaglie. Frederick and Chloe were alright though, but one was dead and the other soon to be.

It was sobering really, to realize that not only did he not have Sammy's heart, but he didn't deserve it either. She left him for selfless reasons, while he let his life spiral into the gutter for mainly monetary ones. Martinez trained him to become a champion of good and justice, and he squandered his skills to intimidate or beat up dead beats whom owed Hoaglie money.

"Is everything alright? " asked Sammy interrupting his thoughts when she noticed his grim demeanour.

Jimmy stared at her, a tall dark haired young woman with broad shoulders and a lean athletic build, tempered by soft caring eyes. She was exactly as he had remembered, save for a little more muscle all around. "Everything's fine, " he lied as he lead them further into the pit.

* * *

It didn't take the two long before they reached a large vaulted chamber. Violet fumes poured out of a crack in the center of the room. Some of the smoke was heavier than the rest and drifted on the ground, rolling lazily into other chambers while most of the smoke was funneled into the crack in the high arched roof. It was some type of chimney possibly a means to escape if you can stomach the fumes. Jimmy saw spirits and other horrors rising in the smoke, and wondered if they were forming into demons up above like they did so many years ago when he first met Ulfgar. As he watched Jimmy's hair, stood as he sensed the near intangible aura of evil that approached.

From the far corner of the room, a great bestial humanoid clad in golden armour paced back and forth. It was as bigger than the largest of giants, but loped around in a hunched manner like a yeti or one of those carnivorous albino apes people find in mountainous tunnels. It was the Golden Destroyer that he was warned about, a creature that's power rivaled that of a Balor or a Pitfiend. Jimmy was fairly certain it was as powerful as the bold Nycaloth lords but wasn't sure if it was as dangerous as an Arcanaloth, mainly because the latter often fought indirectly with its minions and magic and shied away from a straight throw down affair. Regardless, despite the power of the creature before them, there was something else even more dangerous behind the Golden Destroyer, shrouded by the violet smoke in the room.

Jimmy had fought all manner of horrors, and had some knowledge of practically every form of evil outsider during his time as a Demon hunter, but he was not prepared for whatever was lurking in the farside of the room. It appeared to be focused on reading something, perhaps casting a spell as it ushered the violet smoke upwards with unintelligible but somehow blasphemous words and phrases spoken in an oddly echoing voice. He didn't need to be a Demon hunter to know that this thing was summoning some sort of Armageddon. Even without acknowledging them, it's presence was all powerful and almost choked him to the ground, literally forcing him to his kness physically as he was forced to acknowledge its overwhelming power. He had no option but to bow to its overwhelming power.

This was wrong, all wrong. He wasn't ready for this. He was supposed to be sneaking into these tunnels to rescue the Baroness, beat up Ulfgar, get a peck on the cheat from his proxy mother, and then head to the inn for an ale with Chloe. Nymk could come as well if she made it out of here. He didn't sign up to come face to face with some evil primal demigod invoking some reality ending ritual.

"It..it has a Black Scroll," stammered Sammy in a whisper, her normally invisible runes on her skin were blazing white. She grabbed Jimmy and yanked him out of the room away from the choking malign aura.

"What ..what was that, holding the scroll," gasped Jimmy as his breath returned to him.

"An Asura lord.."

Jimmy shuddered. Facing an Asura lord was like facing an exotic version of he's whose name rhymed with Borkus, the sibilant beast Demogorgon, fiery lord Belial, or even the archfiend Asmodeus himself. They were in way over their head.

"Which one? I didn't get a good look," admitted Jimmy as his mind scrambled to make sense of this hopeless situation.

"I didn't see either, which is a good thing. Staring directly at an Asura lord could trigger madness or might merely blast your sanity into oblivion. I might sound melodramatic but I'm not, it's that serious," explained Sammy as she shivered in fear. She paused and took a deep breath before incanting a prayer on the both of them.

A sense of calm washed over Jimmy, as the fear vanished. While he still appreciated the danger of their situation, the unnatural panic in him was gone, for now.

"Given the situation, I would say it was Rahu the eclipse bringer because well, there's an eclipse going on, Taraksun the wrath bringer since end of the world plots are his thing, or Chupurvagasti, maiden of poison. You know given the purple smoke and all," explained Sammy. "What's more important is that I know what it's doing. It has a Black Scroll, the thing that Martinez took off of that Rakshasa lord so long ago. I don't know if it's the same one, but they have the ability to cancel magic, especially during an eclipse. Whatever is out there, attempted to negate the wards on one of Rovagug's tears near the jungle that my own temple stood vigilant over. It brought an army of Asura through it, and only the combined armies of Vinraj were able to push them back. I think it's trying to do the same here."

"Chupawhata?" asked Jimmy, not quite comprehending what she was saying.

Sammy stared at Jimmy, first in shock and then in amusement. She attempted to suppress a chuckle, but instead broke out into a coughing laugh, tears coming to her eyes. Even in the face of annihilation backdropped by their own wayward paths there was still some goofy connection between them. Jimmy grinned ear to ear, this was like old times. Forgetting his reservations, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

It was bliss. The answer and question he sought for nearly ten years.

Her eyes grew wide at his boldness, but she did not resist as she returned his long awaited affection with her soft lips.

Their 'true' reunion was short lived though as heavy footsteps shook the room as the Golden Destroyer turned his attention in their direction, as it thundered towards them.

Jimmy's mouth lingered on Sammy's a bit longer than he should, but his determination returned as he readied himself for what should be his greatest battle.

"We can either run or fight, but judging by what Chupamaiden is doing, I rather die swinging than hiding," said Jimmy as Sammy smiled in agreement. "I'm not an Asura expert, but I know what we fight. A Golden Destroyer, or Asurendra is nearly as strong as a dragon and it possesses sword and more importantly time magic. Even if your runes protect you, I'm a sitting lemming if he catches me with his chronomancy. It can freeze me in place as it surrounds us with blades or summon minions to overwhelm us. I'm not going to lie, but we aren't going to win this fight. Our best bet is for you to get his attention, trigger and waste his time stop spell while I get in the clear and try to knock that Black Scroll out of Chupathingy's hands."

Jimmy couldn't believe he said all of that, in such a concise manner. Was that Sammy's bravery spell or Martinez's training kicking into action? It didn't matter though, they were both going to perish soon. At least he made his peace with Sammy, whatever good that will do, before he went out to die like an idiot.

"Jimmy, take this before you go," said Sammy. Jimmy closed his eyes expecting another kiss even as the Golden Destroyer grew near. Instead of a final peck on the lips, Sammy shoved her crossbow into his hands. "Yours is broken, take mine for now, it shoots true and can skewer a Vrock at two hundred paces. "

Jimmy nodded in disappointment as he took her weapon. He didn't realize it before in the Succubus room, but now with her clear thinking spell on him he saw it was the one he gave her so many years ago. It was patched, repaired and upgraded, nearly unrecognizable but he knew it well. It was a single shooter, but he would only need one shot to finish this. Well not actually finish, at best all he could do is disrupt the ritual. Even if he hit the scroll squarely he doubted this weapon could destroy it. It was an artifact after all. If he was to do more than delay the Asura Lord's spell, he would have to knock the scroll out of his or her hands, retrieve it and then somehow run off with it. All the while, Sammy would be getting the crap or worse kicked out of her by the giant gorilla demon.

Images of the Asurendra knocking Sammy to the ground and stomping on her stomach flooded into Jimmy's head. He considered calling this off. Perhaps they should get to the surface, find real heroes to handle this like Grand Crusader Sarin, the Knights of Winter or even the Queen's guard. Anyone was better equipped and trained to face a Balor equivalent foe and his even more fearsome 'master' than a sell sword and a foreign priestess.

Jimmy's doubt was dispelled as a soft nuzzle followed by a soft kiss to his cheek. He turned and saw Sammy wink to him as she readied her shield and spear and gave him a smile. "You can do this. We both can," she said as she charged the approaching Asura.

Jimmy watched in disbelief before he slid into the shadows towards his own death.


	64. Chapter 64

"The so called common tongue is confusing. So Crimea or Krime is not a place," asked Javindar in a low voice as they ventured further into the tunnels. "It is merely a description of illegal and most likely disreputable activities."

Nahbob nodded. "Aye, she is most likely referring to herself as a higher ranked member of some lawless organization. Similar to the Thugees of the ill-named Holy Mountain in Vinraj, the Triads of the Emerald Throne, or the Yakuzas of Wa."

"Hrmph, I'm not sure if I can trust someone like that, regardless of the inherent danger surrounding us. She already mentioned that she accepted a contractual killing from Prince Vleda against me. Perhaps we should turn them aside, "suggested Javindar.

"I do not advise that sire, given the power and number of Asura surrounding us. Vinraj and likely the world's fate would be best served if we simply …tolerate…their presence until after we find Rina and Martin, and aid them in stopping this crisis."

Javindar sniffed at the thought of playing a supporting role to those two but nodded in agreement. "I suppose I can lower myself to be in the company of rogues if it means it advances the greater good, though it chafes my pride that she throws around the word royalty so lightly. It demeans real royalty like myself…"

"Hey guys, I'm standing right here. I can hear everything you're saying," interjected Chloe with a forced smile as she butted in between Javindar and Nahbob. As she did so, her ears grew large and furry like that of a wolf's. She even wiggled them to accentuate her point.

"Hey I don't care if you're from some high and mighty foreign kingdom, and you look down on us common plebeians from your perfect ivory towers," said Chloe still smiling. " I'm sure everything is perfect in your little world and you never get your hands dirty, save for vanquishing some beast or monster threatening the kingdom in some heroic fashion. The mere thought of someone claiming themselves to be royalty outside your inbred circle must be abhorrent to you and for that I must apologize. However….."

Nymk rolled her eyes at the dramatic pause.

"…don't you dare look down on my .. family," she said with heavy emphasis on the word family. " My mother was the Lady of Blackstone, a Dryad Queen who can trace her lineage all the way to the First World, that's the plane of the Fey if you didn't know…the gods' first draft of the world. As for my father, he may be a low born dwarf and nothing but a simple manager for a very aggressive business conglomerate, but no one trash talks him. He's the most respected Guildmaster from Thyatis to Grom, and he operates in the open. Why? Cuz no one can touch him, or are afraid to. No one messes with his crew and more importantly no one messes with him. He kills people with just a nod of his beard, but that doesn't mean he can't get his hands dirty when he needs to. I've seen him strangle an ogre loan shark that thought he didn't have to play by our rules, and cut off the claw of a shapechanged dragon that believed we should have fawned all over him cuz he can breath fire or some shit like that. "

Javindar stopped and glared at Chloe. The small girl was still smiling but he could see murder in her eyes. He wasn't afraid of her boasts or her implied threats, but he knew he had wronged her.

"I apologize for my disparaging words," said the Prince with an unexpected bow. "I should not have spoken thusly about you with little or knowledge of your past or heritage. If I could, I wish to begin our relationship anew."

Chloe's smile was replaced by a puzzled look. She showed brief disappointment but her smile quickly recovered, "Oh that's alrite. I was just having fun with you. My family has been called worse, by much less handsome," she purred.

Nahbob was surprised as well by the Prince's humility, it wasn't so long ago that a duel would have broken out under circumstances. He gave a slight nod of approval before pausing as he stared at a wall they were passing.

"My lord, there is a ward or perhaps an illusion here," said Nahbob in a low voice as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the unassuming tunnel wall.

Chloe touched the wall, causing both Nahbob and Nymk to cringe, but only succeeded in knocking on solid rock. "Are you sure, it seems pretty real to me."

"I detect an anomaly here as well, and given your impromptu detection methods at least we can rule out a trap, " said Nymk as she approached the wall cautiously. After studying the blank wall for a while she began repeating several phrases in different languages. Javindar could not identify most of her tongues, but did recognize some words and phrases of Aquan, Alphatian, and even Infernal. After a minute of unproductive chants, the wall shimmered briefly before revealing a chamber within.

"This caster was powerful, but…how should I put it…lazy. He used a generic command phrase instead of inventing a unique one. Fortunately for us, Lady Nymk is very learned to know so many command words and in so many languages," praised Nahbob.

"It's just Nymk," corrected the archer before she drew her bow and silently slipped into the room.

"That's Nymk for you," chuckled Chloe as she followed. "The world's most humble sex golem."

Javindar didn't recall discussing whether to enter the room or not, but given half their group had already done so, he sighed and followed. What he saw inside however caught him off guard.

Since they were in something Rina referred to as a tear of Rovagug, the demonic army on the surface battling the golden dragon, and that they had been constantly assaulted by lower planar forces since entering, Javindar expected some type of dungeon setting or at least the occasional lava or ash pool in this secret room. Even some unholy scrawls on the ground, or some form of sacrifice altar would not be unexpected. However, despite his dire predictions, the room before them resembled one of his resting rooms back in his Ghata palace.

There were divans, pillows, and even copious amounts of silk drapes that covered the tunnel walls. Incense and perfumed candels burned, while off to the side was a small tray with exotic liquors and crystal goblets, a hookah, and even a pair of animated fans that gave a gentle breeze throughout the room.

"Another illusion?" asked Nymk as the Archer notched and arrow and fell into a combat stance.

"Nay," said Nahbob as he used his magic across the room. He then prodded one of the pillows while incanting some arcane phrases. "These are unexpected, but quite real.

"There's something odd here," warned Chloe as her hands grew into claws. She scanned the room briefly before stopping before a pile of pillows.

Javindar wouldn't let the element of surprise go to waste. In a flash he charged the pillows, slicing away with his Khanda. While he wasn't sure what he was aiming at, he choose the center mass as his target, and was rewarded with an unexpected shriek as a brow blur leapt directly at him. Javindar's instincts were to block with his wicker shield, but paused as a familiar little fellow hopped on his shoulder.

"Oook, ook, eeek, eeek" said Quogy.

"Is..is that a monkey?" asked Chloe in wonder. She quickly dug through her pockets and produced a nut of some sort. She threw it at the monkey which quickly snatched it and did a flip in appreciation. " Ooohh…we don't see many ….primates up north, except the carnivorous albino apes and the yeti, but that's another story."

"It's a spider monkey. Specifically, my spider monkey," said Javindar as petted its tail. "The last I saw him, he was aboard the Golden Eagle in Ghata. Prophet knows how he got all the way here."

"You recall the sealed room on your ship? I believe the demons we released for information had taken him hostage," answered Nahbob from across the room as he was busy investigating the walls further. "Perhaps the same demons are nearby?"

Javindar nodded he scanned the room with his Puranas vision as a precaution, but detected no evil. That proved nothing though as this entire complex radiated evil to some degree and was most likely masking his foes' auras from him.

Chloe's nose changed slightly to a dark triangle shape, like that of a dog. She sniffed Quogy once before smiling towards the creature. "Your monkey is clean. It's not a shape changed critter or under some dark spell or some other form of trap."

"Thank Puranas for that small consolation," said Javindar. He wasn't sure if he would have the heart to slay his favorite pet, especially after such a long absence.

As Nahbob began scanning the room with his magic, while Nymk searched it by more mundane means, Chloe hopped on a big pile of pillows and rolled about like a little girl.

"This is a pretty swanky pad these demons have here, though I'll wager your mansion is a lot nicer than this," she said even as she poured herself a drink. Javindar was about to caution her about poison but the druid girl easily lapped down the beverage. "I bet even your cups are nicer, though these are pretty nice."

Javindar smirked as he sat cross legged beside her. He poured himself a drink after sniffing it to ensure there was no alcohol in it. Not that he would have cared since it was probably concocted by some other unholy brew, but it didn't glow overtly evil earlier when he scanned it, and given that the end of the world was upon them he could forgive himself for a lapse in judgement. Also he didn't want to be shown up by this small odd woman.

"Whoa there Prince, save some for Nahbob and Nymk, " giggled Chloe as Javindar downed his strange milky tasting beverage. It was sour and had a hard kick to it. Javindar attempted to quaff down his drink like Chloe but it felt funny in his throat and he embarrassingly coughed some of it out.

"This room resembles that of my father's harem. While I am presently forbidden to enter it, I have been in there when I was a boy," he said attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, I bet your harem is much nicer than this slum. Classy chicks all around, no ugly or fat girls to be seen. I bet they're all stunning long limbed beauties, that sing in perfect pitch all day," commented Chloe as she poured herself another drink from another unknown bottle.

Javindar paused to consider her ridiculous comment but said nothing.

"The Prince has no harem," replied Nahbob finally. "He…he is too involved in military matters and in holy questing to concern himself with such things at this time."

Chloe smiled coyly. "Oh, but I bet he as a special little Princess somewhere doesn't he? As soon as he puts an end to this evil, he's going to build her a palace where he's going to give her the business, and pop out a dozen little prince and princesses," she teased.

Javindar shifted uncomfortably and once again changed the subject. "Actually most of my kingdom's wealth goes towards military expenditures. A new palace would be out of the question, though I'll most likely have one of the summer palaces refurbished for my usage."

Chloe appeared genuinely shocked. "What? I thought the mysterious kingdoms of Vinraji were full of diamonds the size of coconuts, roads paved with gold, and rare spices that cost more than most peasants make in a year."

"Not all the Kingdoms of Vinraj are the same. Ghata was once rich as you described but most of our gem and precious metal mines have been depleted a century ago, and our glorious military has become…somewhat of a burden. Though our economy has diversified we are no longer as wealthy as we once were. While it would be for the nation's best interest to reduce our soldiers, we are surrounded by enemies both immortal and mortal," shrugged Javindar. He wasn't sure why he was revealing this to Chloe, but did feel a warm glow in his cheeks. Despite their less than cordial start he had warmed up to this odd girl so full of energy, or perhaps it was the odd milk beverage?

"I don't know anything about your enemies, but I do know something about mines. Gold and gems don't appear out of nowhere. Where you find one vein you just have to look around to find others."

Javindar sighed, loud enough for Nahbob to know to continue with the boring logistics of the situation. "We have dug deeper to no avail. We've also attempted a magical solution and have used swamis and gurus to little effect. Ghata's economic problems are a growing concern. The Sultan had hoped the Prince's arranged marriage would alleviate us from this problem. Our neighbour Nashput is an economic powerhouse, but a militarily weak nation. Marriage to Holy Sampada would have solved many problems for both our nations but sadly…"

Nahbob stopped as Javindar glared at his servant. He had said too much for his liking. It was one thing for the a Prince to babble about the private affairs of state, it was quite another for his servant to.

"Oooh, so I was right, there is a Princess after all. My friend Jimmy use to date a Princess, but she was some tramp that dumped him at first opportunity. I bet your Princess is like…is like way classier than that hoe. I mean mind your 'thees' and 'thous', drink tea with the pinky finger up and ride cross-saddle kind of a dame."

Javindar frowned. While the druid girl was entertaining in a crass way, he grew tired of talking about his literally dead love life with her. "Due to Khanian interference, I doubt my arranged marriage will come to pass. Once I defeat the evil on this island I will worry about Ghata's economic problems."

Prince Javindar shook his head to no one but himself. Holy Sampada, Whelp. He had held out hope that she was simply lost at sea, but now as the world was on the precipice of destruction he finally accepted that she was gone. She was to be his bride. He didn't care if she deceived him, they had shared something special during their brief time together. In the end he had failed her, but he would not fail her memory. That was the only thing left that drove him onwards on his quest.

Chloe grew silent sensing the change of mood in the room. Javindar thought she almost looked pretty and thoughtful when she wasn't babbling incessantly. He also thought that sour milk drink probably contained some alcohol in it, and he should refrain from drinking it in the future.

Fortunately, before he did something he would regret, Nymk and Nahbob appeared excited over finding something in the far corner of the room.

"My Prince, I think we found a way further in," said Nahbob. Chloe jumped from her divan and practically skipped to the corner, followed in tow by Javindar.

Nymk quickly repreated the same phrases from earlier and another doorway appeared. She drew her bow once more and cautiously approached it, but as she neared a large clawed hand lunged out. Though the archer was fast, the hand was faster, blindingly so, as it grabbed her head and yanked her through the portal.


	65. Chapter 65

Keke held up her unshackled wrists to inspect them. She couldn't believe the manacles fell off so easily, but the sudden surge of power in her body was undeniable.

Too long had the fury, rage, and blood lust pumped through her system, caged by those supposed 'Dragon Shackles' as Stille called them, she almost forgot how it felt. Profane powers to rival a god, to be the harbinger of death. She grinned at the other three who were busy making their escape and reviewed her options.

She could kill them with ease if she wanted. The short stocky woman with the boring armour had some interesting qualities to her smell but Keke could easily bound next to her and snap her neck with a sudden grab and jerk with simply one arm. The half fiend was a slightly more difficult matter. Despite not having obvious scales or leathery skin, Keke knew of the race's inherent toughness and she had alluded to some magical training. It might take four arms to dispatch her, one to cover her mouth to silence her, two to hold her in place, and one to tear out her throat or perhaps to pierce her heart.

While power poured through Keke, she hadn't grown overconfident, she knew that the man cloaked in darkness would require more than her last remaining arm. He somehow slipped past her vision, a rare feat accomplished only by the nimblest of Babau or Shadowdemons, implying he had reached the pinnacle of stealth training. Despite this, he was before her now and he couldn't simply slip from her sight, not while being under scrutiny of both of her true vision and snake scent. He would require the full length of her tail, a death crush that can even over power the mighty Pasurendra, and of course her own lethal fangs. Though she often refrained from biting her foe, it wasn't because she thought it barbaric or beneath her, but because she kept it in reserve as a surprise attack. This odd human that released her from those damned shackles had earned her fangs as a show of respect. She would immobilize then dispatch him quick with her gratitude.

All she had to do was to slip her guise. Drop the veil that Selexia had provided her and assume her true form to begin the carnage.

Keke wasn't sure how she was able to maintain this form after the Succubus' magic pin was taken from her by that snotty Prince and the man in yellow, but assumed it had to do something with the shackles. If they were made for a dragon, it seemed likely they could keep its prisoner in a weakened state for a prolonged amount of time, even if the original magic that powered the transformation had worn off. It would also explain how she couldn't break them. While Keke had never faced a dragon, though she began to suspect the old man in yellow was probably one, she had heard that the larger and older ones could rival Demon and Asura lords in their might and magic. If they could contain those mighty beasts it would make sense they could contain her. Not even her caged strength or Whelp's magic could break them.

Keke paused….Whelp. The Priestess knew what Keke was after rescuing her, but allowed her to live. If they would have met during the battle of the Holy Temple they would have been at each other's throat, but a chance meeting between them in the middle of the ocean had sparked a different result. Whelp said she stayed her spear because she saw some 'good' in her and here she was about to butcher her rescuers. The Priestess was obviously a poor judge of character.

Were the shackles responsible for the anomalous detection, or perhaps Whelp's magic was flawed? They were in the middle of the Alphatian sea after all, an area known for its strange magic sapping mists and other bizarre mystic phenomena. It wouldn't be unfathomable if either of those were responsible for Whelp's poor character judgement.

Keke was after all a demon. She was Kalikekeztra, a Marilith of the pale. A six armed snake bodied engine of destruction that has lead vast armies of demons to victory or defeat. Entire planes, both upper and lower, had been bathed in the blood of her foes or her followers as the song of carnage filled her veins. She might not have cultivated her fame like some preening lower planar personages, but those in the know feared and respected her.

It was obvious that Whelp had made a poor decision to let her live. To think that there was something other than violence and bloodshed in her soul. Only a fool could make that mistake. A fool like Eliaos.

Keke stopped and fell to her knees, choking on her bile as she threw up in her cell floor as memories of her beloved haunted her.

"Are..are you alright?" asked Stille.

"No…I'm not alright," croaked Keke as images of a golden haired Archon flooded her mind. "I wanted to..I almost…."

"Stay back," said Rina as she attempted to grab and yank Stille away from Keke. The lithe woman in the black dress however surprised the stocky girl and refused to budge.

"Look, look at her vomit," said Rina as she pointed at the black pool that Keke made. It was like oil, dark and reflective, except occasionally you could make out what looked like faces attempting to rise out of it. "She's a demon. I wouldn't have guessed it at first, given her unassuming guise, but you can practically feel the evil emanating from her."

Stille interposed herself between Rina and Keke even as the militia girl drew her blade. "Stay back, leave her alone. If travelling with a demon is too much for you to handle, then you can leave without us. We'll find a different path."

Rina looked shocked and glanced at Martinez who simply shrugged.

"Yeah, she's a demon. I smelled that right away, but …hic….if the Baroness is cool with it…I am too," said the haggard man. He then searched his clothing until he produced several small bottles and drank them in rapid succession.

Rina's jaw dropped even as she took a step back. "You of all people should be on my side. I thought you were a demon hunter. You know, a hunter of demons. Well there's a demon right there, and given where we are, she's probably a trap. Catch us with our guard down and then attack us by surprise…."

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Martinez as he walked up to Rina and placed a finger to her lips. Keke despite her wretchings watched in disbelief as the man 'flowed' across the room in one fluid motion. It appeared that he was simply walking but her true vision detected something greater with his movements, similar to those employed by the Kyton Warmasters, or even Rakshasa night stalkers, which of course would explain how he evaded her detection earlier.

"Stop with the talk about hidden assassins," continued Martinez. "This aint Ned Shakeshaft here, and we certainly aren't in Saltmarsh. No sinister secrets here ma'am. And as for me being a demon hunter, and not killing every demon in sight, well sorry to disappoint you honey, but I've let a lot of demons walk in my time, and I'll let a lot more I reckon before I go to the dead book. Demons are inherently bad, but I've learned to adopt a live and let live policy. If they aren't trying to killing me or up to no good, then I'm not killing them. I mean, who knows, one might help you out later."

While Martinez did not point or motion towards Stille to reveal her identity, the Baroness simply smiled and pulled back a tuff of blue hair to reveal a small spiral horn.

"That's a horrible policy. What if they attempt to appear innocent so as to commit a greater atrocity later? What if your laxness causes hundreds to die? What if…" stammered Rina before Martinez silenced her with a finger again.

"What if, what if? Shoulda coulda wouldhav. Blah, blah, blah," sighed Martinez. "By your reckoning we should kill every goblin and orc child we stumble on too. And you wonder why they are always raiding and making war on us."

"Wait..what? We should kill every goblin and orc child we come across. First off, I'm assuming we dispatched their parents and therefore it's a merciful killing. Secondly, they will grow up to raid, pillage, and murder, that's in their nature," protested Rina in disbelief.

"Enough," interrupted Stille. "Regardless of your mistrust for Keke and myself, can't you tell there's greater things in play here."

To emphasize her point, the walls of the prison conveniently shook as a greater rumbling up ahead could be heard. "The Asuras are starting some sort of Armageddon ritual, which is why I assume Martinez and yourself are here. You might not trust us, but you will need us when the time comes. Despite my Abyssal heritage, I have no desire to live under Asura rule, and I doubt Keke does either, which is the reason we are both in this prison."

Martinez nodded enthusiastically before finishing the last small bottle. He then staggered to the prison's exit as he waved the rest to follow him.

Rina's shoulder slumped and she nodded with a sigh.

"I suppose you are right. Despite my reservations, Martinez trusts you, and I've yet to find a way to rein him in. My tale is long over, it's no longer about me, his however is nearing its climax," she said cryptically, as she sheathed her blade and followed the haggard man.

Stille helped Keke to her feet, when she wobbled she supported her on her shoulder as they followed the pair. "Are you alright, you looked so happy, almost maniacal after you were freed, you look terrible now," she then fell into a whisper. "I know what those shackles are, and I wouldn't blame you if you shift into your true form and escape. Martinez would never hurt me, but I cannot vouch for that Rina girl. "

Keke looked at her unshackled wrists, she could feel the power just under her skin, ready to be unsealed at the drop of her guise. It would be so easy to unravel the enchantment, but could she? After her time with Whelp, and her memories of Eliaos restored. She still wasn't sure if her memories of the Archon were real, but they certainly felt 'real', and they still hurt more than any 'real' blade or claw had inflicted on her in 'real' life. They were real enough that she would never let them go, and something inside her knew that if she became Kalikekeztra once again, the true Kalikekeztra a part of those memories would slip away again.

It wasn't a matter of her holding onto her memories, but a matter of her nature. Rage, fury, violence were in her blood, and she wasn't sure if her love for an Archon she helped killed could hold up against those boiling emotions. She knew she couldn't maintain this form forever, either the spell will fade or it will be dispelled given that she no longer wore the shackles, but she simply wanted to treasure those emotions for just awhile longer.

With this in mind, some of her strength returned as she shifted her weight off Stille's shoulder. "Thank you and thanks to your friend Martinez for placing your trust in me. I will do my best to see it was not misplaced, " Keke said softly. She then began to pick up various makeshift weapons from the ground, clubs, manacles, chains, before following the rest of the group. They weren't the best of quality, and she still didn't have her full strength, but there was still a reckoning to be had with Pasurendra and Taraksun. She would not disappoint them, like she had with Eliaos.


	66. Chapter 66

"I should take up do it yourself surgery, dragon dentistry, or maybe sign up as a torture chamber tester," grumbled Jimmy as he slipped from shadow to shadow.

A few weeks ago, Jimmy was happy taking etiquette lessons, doing presentations in front of an unappreciative class about some geezer general, and sticking out like a sore thumb in an overall snooty group of aristocrats he had no business hanging around. Somehow between then and now, he had fought a group of artifact robbing knights, been bushwacked by one of his old colleagues, a Valkyrie, and a wereshark? , found his old mentor and a host of shadow demons, befriended some horselord princeling who had some grudge on an old romantic rival, had to deal with the Baroness being kidnapped, got beaten up by a Marilith disguised as a housewife, rediscover his long lost love, and killed some Greater Succubus that was oddly familiar but he couldn't put a finger on.

Even after all that nonsense, whatever fates that governed his turbulent life would not let him rest as he slowly crept up to some mind blasting, dimension shattering Asura lord attempting to summon a lower planar horde to butcher whatever got in their way.

Chupawata, the maiden of torments or whatever Sammy thought it was, was a terrifying entity. Simply staring at it should have driven him mad, but Jimmy's mind was being kept intact by Sammy's enchantment, which should keep him safe until the magic was dispelled. His foe was a towering blue skinned, nine headed, ten or perhaps twelve armed, demi goddess of destruction. Or maybe simply a god, since Jimmy didn't see any breasts on the creature, which probably meant it wasn't Chupawhatsitsface, and might have been the Eclipse demon thing, or perhaps it was Trevorsoon or however you said its name. Regardless, Jimmy had never met a god, let alone fight one.

There were tales by the Baroness, Sir Jose, and even Martinez of gods and goddesses walking around the fair people of Grom, unseen and unnoticed, but to Jimmy they were just stories. The god of chance disguising himself as a small squirrel, a vagabond mercenary, or an albino tiefling skiff driver was a good one for the children, the goddess of death who sang off-key in taverns was most likely an invention by poorly skilled bards to stay the hand of an overly critical tomato throwing audience, and the innkeeper god of war at the top of the world that broke Ogremoch's back was most likely a simple exaggeration of the common retired adventurer innkeeper trope that got out of hand. One of his favorite of course was the immortal epic heroine that was charged to defend some dark artifact. She lost it of course, and was cursed to wander the world till she recovered it and or destroy it. He liked that one because it seemed the most tragic of all the legendary phoney baloney god stories, and Jimmy had a soft spot for tragedies.

Still, as Jimmy faced off against the Eclipse King or Trevorsoon, he wished he had one of those gods or goddesses watching his back. From the background he could see Sammy initiating combat with the Asurendra, but he knew it wouldn't last long. He had never fought that particular type of Asura before but was told it was on par with a Balor or Pitfiend, creatures that he had fought or at least encountered before, and he knew that Sammy, no matter how brave or skilled, would not be able to handle one on one.

The girl was smart though, and appeared to open up with a salvo of spells against the 'Golden Destroyer' to catch him off guard, and then remained in a defensive posture to draw him out. The Asurendra erected a sword barrier which was dispelled by Sammy's runes, then threw a few rocks which were easily dodged, giving it some pause. Jimmy knew Sammy's plan would only delay the inevitable though, once the Asura realized their difference in power, it would go at her with all his might.

The distraction didn't go unnoticed though. Eclipse King or Trevorsoon or whatever his name was stopped its incantations briefly to observe the interloper.

"Who dares to interrupt Taraksun!" shouted the nine heads as one as it briefly paused its incantations.

Jimmy frowned, he was still pulling for it being named Chupawhatsitsfacea.

Sammy did not reply however as she was too busy falling back against the assault of the Golden Destroyer, it's bulk seemed even greater now that it towered a good twenty feet over her.

Jimmy on the other hand saw his opportunity and took his shot. While he didn't claim to understand the exact anatomy of his enemy, he'd hunt demons enough to know to go for the eyes. With it being distracted, Jimmy lined his shot, and let loose a deadly shot, a bolt carved by an Eladrin fletcher, blessed inadvertently by Grand Crusader Sarin himself on the ruse that it was for hunting vampires.

Time seem to stop as Jimmy loosed his bolt. As he released he realized this was probably the most important shot he ever took. Jimmy's aim was true as his bolt pierced one of the monster's many eyes, which was quite surprising since he half expected his shot to bounce off. The creature screeched more in anger than in pain, but it revealed Jimmy's chance. Though Jimmy had no illusions about killing the monster outright, since it had another seventeen more eyes, it did redirect its focus as several of its hands covered its wounded face. Jimmy bounded up to its while it was distracted, did a jump and a flip, tapping it hard on the elbow to distract it midjump before yanking the scroll from his grasp.

Yank perhaps was too strong of a word, since there was no way in hell, or whatever this place was that he could wrest the scroll from its grasp with pure strength alone, but he did give it a slight half twist and a simple tug. Just like a pickpocket on the streets of Lower Lueder, Jimmy had the scroll in his hands without Taraksun realizing.

Or at least that's what he hoped. Though he did manage to weasel it from the Asura lord's grip, one of its other eight non wounded heads managed to spot his chicanery. Fortunately for Jimmy it was too late for Taraksun as he managed to land into a patch of shadows and slip out of sight behind some loose stones as he feigned himself to become part of the background.

'Hiding in plain sight' was one of the greatest achievements of any stealth based profession, from the enigmatic ninja, to the Royal Assassins of Grom, the thieves of the Teamsters, and even a lowly demon hunter like himself, but it was far from a perfect defense. Though it did defeat simple magic, like detection spells, and even higher forms of magic, like true sight, it did nothing against creatures that can 'sense' through tremors, have acute non sight based senses like hearing and smell, or could detect a creature's life essence like the undead. Jimmy had the hearing and smell ability covered due to his time as a rogue and his use of scent masking musks, but he still didn't have an answer for creatures like…earth elementals and xorns, or spectres or ghosts.

Not that it matter though, since given the way Taraksun was raging at a spot where Jimmy was thankfully not there, it appeared that even a demigod had its limits.

As Jimmy watched the Asura lord rain fire and lightning at the spot he was definitely not there, Jimmy wondered what to do next. He hadn't expect to get this far into purloining the scroll and wasn't sure about his next move. Destroying the scroll would be the logical choice, but he doubt he could do it. If it was similar to the one that Martinez took from that Rakshasa Rajah, then it would be nigh invulnerable. The Baroness had already tried destroying it, but its artifact status proved quite a problem. He might be able to sneak out and hope the ritual collapses on itself, but the portal Tarkasun had already opened seemed pretty big already and showed no signs of shrinking. He ruled bargaining out, his life and Sammy's and throw in a million gold for the scroll, but he knew that would be a rookie blunder; as a professional he knew that it would never turn out in their favour. Asura's weren't wheeler dealers like their Baatezu cousins but they were known to bend or break bargains that weren't clearly in their favour. His last option was he could simply hide and wait it out before rescuing the Baroness, Chloe, and Nymk, but he wasn't sure if he could do that with Sammy in her current predicament. She was holding her own against the Golden Destroyer, but it wouldn't be long before its attacks grew more aggressive, or worse…Taraksun joined the fray in frustration for losing the scroll.

"Thief! Surrender my scroll now and be rewarded for your boldness! Bathe in the fruits of my eventual victory, or suffer the eternal torments of Abaddon! " threatened Taraksun as his fists pummeled the floors while his voice shook the foundations of the walls.

Jimmy kept perfectly still even though he was tempted to shake his head. He had his doubts before, but he was fairly certain now that he correct in his analysis about making a deal with the Asura. From the tone of his voice, Jimmy discerned there would be no bathing in fruits or treasure, and a lot of eternal torments delivered to him if he surrendered the scroll.

They were in a stalemate, at least until his cover was blown, but Jimmy was fine with that. Not many can claim to thwart an Asura lord, even for a little while. Given that it still had seventeen good eyes, Jimmy wasn't sure how long he could maintain his guise, but hoped it would be enough to give Sammy an opportunity of escape.

Thankfully Jimmy's ploy did hold Taraksun's attention as it did not turn towards the battle between Sammy and the Asurendra, buying her a little more time. He was pretty sure Sammy heard the Asura's lord's bellows and was seeking a route of escape, but her foe was pretty relentless in blocking her as its attacks grew more aggressive. However, instead of using its size and reach to its advantage, it leapt at her, seemingly ready to crush her with its overwhelming mass, but transformed itself mid-jump into a much smaller golden clad warrior.

Its feint caught Sammy off guard who missed wide with her spear, and suffered a heavy slash on her shoulder from the fiend. Sammy staggered back and barely healed her wound before the golden clad warrior pressed hard against her with several wide slashes. The priestess managed to block the first two blows with her spear, but the third slipped through her defenses and almost disembowelled her.

Against all his instincts Jimmy gasped, and at once he knew he made a mistake as seventeen eyes stopped and glared at him with all the wrath of Abaddon.


	67. Chapter 67

"Nymk!", cried the princess of Crimea as the claw snatched her friend.

Javindar hurtled himself towards the portal as Nymk was being dragged in. He had already drawn his blade and his shield was at the ready as he sprang after the archer, but just before he reached her the portal shimmered and faded, reappearing as a wall again.

The Bey of Ghata had fought Rakshasa before and knew it was just an illusion. While he didn't have time to have Nahbob properly dispel it, he simply closed his eyed and prepared to break through whatever magics were thrown in his way. After all, if it wasn't real, it couldn't stop him …right?

*Crash*

Javindar staggered back as he slammed into the wall, though his shield took the brunt of the crash he still clipped his head against the stone and was dazed from the inadvertent blow.

"You idiot," said Chloe as Javindar recovered his balance. "It's an illusion, Jimmy told me those cat creatures do this type of magic. Just follow my lead, and close your eyes and charge through the wall." She said as she pointed to her now shuttered eyelids before she charged the wall that was now in place of the portal.

Javindar attempted to warn her, but ….

*Crash*

Chloe fell back and landed beside the Prince. Javindar would have chuckled if one of their group had not just been abducted. Instead he helped the druid back to her feet and approached the wall more cautiously.

"Well I guess I'm the idiot," grumbled Chloe as she took his hand.

"Nahbob," Javindar commanded and pointed.

His servant bowed and weaved some spells before cautiously approaching the wall. "It is indeed an illusion, but of a very high level caliber that I have not encountered before except in texts. Only high Rakshasa nobles like Rajahs or Maharajahs, or perhaps the master Illusionist himself, Gary of Gnomar, can perform such a ritual."

"Well we aint getting Gary on our side," snorted Chloe. "He's a bad guy for one thing and dead the last I checked, and I doubt we'll be getting any Rakshasas on our side either."

"Not to worry my lady," said Nahbob as he approached the wall and increased the somatic actions of his hand. "While I do not understand the arcane mechanics of this illusion, that does not mean I cannot dispel it. While I have no speciality in the mage schools, I do have a talent for abjuration…all I need is.."

Nahbob stopped mid spell as the wall shimmered and a portal appeared. Once again a great clawed hand appeared, but instead of grabbing the mage, it instead slashed him across the throat.

"M…y…..m…y…..prin….ce…." wheezed Nahob as he feebly attempted to staunch the heavy flow of blood cascading down his throat. The mage took a step back before keeling over. He would have smashed heavily into the floor, except Chloe quickly snatched him mid fall with a strength that defied her small frame.

Javindar was torn between launching himself at the portal again or helping Nahbob. It was an easy and quick choice though, given that the portal once again vanished and his servant was rapidly slipping away. He sheathed his blade and channeled holy energy into his hands as he poured whatever healing he had into his loyal servant while keeping an eye on the wall.

Javindar breathed a sigh of relief as Nahbob's wounds healed, but stared in dismay as they began to unravel before his eyes. He channeled his power again, but Chloe simply bumped him to the side.

"Cur..Curse….wou..nd…." warned Nahbob as his life slipped away.

"Stand back Princey, this is more my forte, " said the druid as green motes surrounded her. "Paladins and clerics are okay in a pinch for healing, but take a seat and get ready to be schooled by my nature fey drood magic."

Javindar was about to protest that he was a holy warrior of Puranas and paladins was an insulting term describing western warrior castes that attempted to imitate his order, but he remained silent as the green motes flowed from the Crimean Princess and into Nahbob's throat. His servant's flesh knitted before his eyes with small verdant vines. Though some of the sutures ripped open from whatever foul magics the clawed creature used, Chloe's magic appeared to heal them at a greater rate as the motes continued to knit closed the tear.

"Cursed wounds," spat Chloe. "My boss Jimmy taught me about them, but I never thought I would have to deal with it myself."

Javindar breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Your master seemed quite capable, I would like to meet him someday."

Chloe grinned ear from ear. "Well you better hope he forgot about the contract placed on your head by Vleda, or else you'd regret that meeting. I've seen you fight Princey, and you're pretty good, but Jimmy's got a step on you and he has mad skillz, he'll carve you like a turkey if he didn't snipe you through the eyeball at a hundred paces first."

Javindar was about to comment that he was unsurpassed as an archer, Red Flight or not, but a blur of motion from the wall he was tracking followed by a sickening thud interrupted him. He turned his attention once more to the portal and saw that Nymk had been thrown through and had landed like a rag doll on the floor. The archer had a big bloody gash on her shoulder as if some great wild animal bit into her, but more importantly her neck was twisted at a sharp unnatural angle.

"Nymk? " asked Chloe nervously as she rushed to her friend. She summoned her green motes again but Javindar knew it was useless, he had seen death before and knew Nymk had departed. Before Chloe could come to the same conclusion a shadow of claws and fury pounced on her.

Javindar half expected her to meet the same fate as Nahbob, but the druid's boasting of her combat abilities proved to be no lie. She rolled back against the strike and even managed to flip her attacker to the side, even as it scored a bloody swipe to her side. Chloe grunted in pain, but managed to limp to the side even as her magic worked on her own wound.

Javindar quickly moved between their attacker and the wall, to block its avenue of escape. Though it might had other portals available, he thought against it else it would have used them against the druid and himself already.

Instead of blindly lashing out against him in an attempt to retreat, the creature simply rose up, standing like a man and dusted itself off.

Javindar had met Rakshasa before. They were masters of stealth and illusion, known to be resistant to most forms of magic and weapons. They were a type of evil planar beastmen, that existed to deceive and conqueror from the shadows. While Javindar had bested some elephant Rakshasa and even some crane Rakshasa in the past, most of their ilk took the form of humanoid tiger men with some aspect of them reversed, most commonly backward hands, and regardless of this one's power it took a similar form.

This particular Rakshasa had a noble but craven bearing about it. It glared at him with an oddly familiar look of superiority and disdain, that somehow infuriated Javindar. It wasn't looking at him like he was its foe, it was simply looking down on him. It wasn't until Javindar realized it was the same look he gave Chloe and Nahbob, that the Prince grew red with shame.

"I see from the red on your face that you are flushed with fear," said the Rakshasa in common with a thick Vinraji accent. "Normally I would permit you to flee, but sadly for you, you have wronged me not once but three times."

"We have transgressed on you three times? I …I humbly ask to know how we have offended thee," asked Javindar, swallowing his pride, attempting to buy Chloe some more time. Her wounded side had stopped bleeding but even Javindar could tell it wasn't fully healed. Druidic magic seemed powerful but slow.

The Rakshasa noble flicked his nose towards the roof as it pursed its lips. "First you have slain my companions. While I normally care not for their wretched hides, they serve as better allies than that head strong Marilith, and that overbearing Succubus I was forced to aid recently. Second you invade my abode, my sanctum. My private demiplane if you will, where my magics are stronger than they are elsewhere, something you've comically discovered for yourself I see," he scoffed as it pointed towards its own head in the same place Javindar bruised his own when he ran into the wall earlier.

"Finally….you've taken my spider monkey," it growled, even as Quogy shrieked and dashed behind some pillows. "Something I can ever forgive," it spat as it charged Javindar.

Javindar was through parlaying with the creature. Quogy was HIS pet, HIS spider monkey, and the fact this vile beastman would even lay claim on HIS property infuriated the Prince. Also it took out Nymk and Nahbob which he guessed needed to avenged. As for Chloe, she would have all the time to heal herself after he dispatched this beast.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!" shouted Bey Javindar as he raised his serrated Khanda, and met the Rakshasa head on.

While Javindar had faced Rakshasa in the past, mostly assassins in Ghata and Nashput and even a couple a few mere hours ago in fact, he never considered them the deadliest of foes. They were stealthy and cunning, but their power waned when they were exposed. They had magic, but it wasn't any greater than what Nahbob was capable of, and as for their so called infamous resistances, Javindar rarely used spells and his holy warrior training could easily cut through their physical resistances. The fact was once you cornered them and faced them hand to hand, they were at their weakest. This particular Rakshasa however, proved the Bey wrong in a most painful fashion.

The creature easily ducked under Javindar's Khanda, before almost pirouetting past his shield bash. Now on his left out of range of his blade and shield it easily slashed at his side before hopping out of reach as Javindar pivoted.

Javindar ignored the pain and pressed forward again this time with wider broader strokes to restrict his enemy's movements. To his dismay the Rakshasa simply hopped over his swing and kicked a claw foot towards his head mid jump. The blow should have snapped his neck or at the very least punctured his face with its long dagger like claws, but fortunately the Prince was able to weave in time and suffered only a few bloody holes to his shoulder.

Javindar had to adjust his tactics and took a defensive stance. Though his speed often won him the day against larger and stronger foes, he was at a loss at fighting this quick and agile opponent. He would normally have called upon Nahbob to hasten his step or to slow the enemy's but with his servant incapacitated currently his only option was to weather the attacks and hope for an opportunity for a counter strike.

"The great Bey of Ghata, mightiest warrior in the land, yet can barely land a blow on me. To think that all this time in Nashput, I was actually afraid of you," scoffed the Rakshasa as it circled the Prince again.

"That tells a lot about your character, " suggested Javindar wincing back the pain from his wounds.

The Rakshasa did not like the taunt and pounced. Though it was quicker than Javindar, the Prince was able to match its lightning quick jump with a simple step back, pushing him out of the beastman's range. Off balanced as it landed, Javindar easily slashed at the creature's head, a blow the Rakshasa just as easily parried, but at the last moment he flipped his blade and gave his surprised foe a solid smack on the nose with the pommel of his khanda.

"Rawwrrr!"

The Rakshasa was infuriated but did not take the bait as it spun and twisted backwards. Javindar was about to do the same but decided to press his small advantage and attack. While the creature slipped past the reach of his blade, it didn't quite out range the full length of his shield. Swinging his wicker shield in a wide arc, he caught the creature in the ribs with enough force to slam it against the wall.

Dazed the monster pushed back, but was met with a dozen serrated shark teeth raking his back as Javindar seized upon his opportunity. To the monster's credit, it fought back like the wild beast that it was, flailing and biting viciously, scoring a deep tear across Javindar's chest and even a bite on his arm. Though the Prince often made jest of western warrior culture's reliance on heavy armour, he wished he had a suit of it on now.

While the Prince scored several telling blows at close range, the Rakshasa came out on top as its final strike snagged and hurled Javindar's Khanda away. The Prince knew he was at a disadvantage and hopped out of reach. While he had several other weapons on him, his Khanda and bow were the only ones blessed to deal with such a monster, and this was too close of range to use Red Flight.

The Rakshasa, though beaten and bloodied sensed this as it bounded between the Prince and his fallen blade and gave Javindar a wicked smile.

Undeterred, Javindar drew his scimitar, which he had grown rather fond of as of late and approached his foe. Though it wasn't blessed or even a piercing weapon, he would attempt to drive the monster away from his Khanda with it. He also had the option of channeling the last of his holy power into the blade, but thought it unwise. He had not even made it to the Black Scroll, and knew there were greater enemies ahead. It would not be prudent to win the battle by throwing away his only chance to win the war.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!" he shouted as he rushed into the fray once again. While he had a better of judge of his foe's speed and reach, scoring a few strikes and counter strikes during their clash, he was dismayed as his blows did little or minimal damage. The beastman however grew more confident with its strikes as each one of the Prince's were turned, and Javindar could see it grin widely at its impending victory. The Rakshasa's famed magical hide was going to win this battle unless he reached his Khanda. After a dozen cuts, a final deep cut to his leg caused him to almost lose his footing. Javindar was forced to relent from his attack to fall back again and regain a semblance of balance.

Instead of pressing forward the Rakshasa hovered around the blade, guessing incorrectly that it was a ploy to lure him away from it. Javindar took this opportunity to utter a healing prayer, the last of his already limited magics to heal some of his wounds, before advancing once again.

Beaten and bloodied Javindar approached, the Rakshasa stopped and sniffed the air, specifically towards the Prince's scimitar.

"Lady Kalikekeztra?" it asked, clearly puzzled, and oddly frightened.

Javindar did not know who or what it was referring to, but at that moment a short beast with long ragged hair, akin to some oversized prehistoric honey badger, leapt onto the back of the distracted Rakshasa.

"Chloeverine!" it shouted in a high garbled growling voice as it began to rake the beastman's back.

The Rakshasa howled in frustration at the interloper and Javindar saw his opportunity as he made a dash for his Khanda dropping low to retrieve it.

Before he could grab the holy blade though, the Rakshasa flung the hairy oversized badger from his back and onto Javindar, knocking him flying into a pile of cushions, and also sending Quogy screeching as it hopped away seeking a new hiding spot.

The Prince struggled to get back on his feet, given his uneven footing and saw the Rakshasa standing atop the beaten badger, flailing away at it with its claws which seemed even longer and sharper now.

"I've had enough of you fools. Do you not know who you are dealing with? Vikokima, high spy master of Taraksun, Awakener of Wrath! " it shouted at the stunned creature whose struggles grew weaker with every strike.

Javindar glanced at the creature and saw the pain in its eyes. He suspected it was Chloe when it gave that ridiculous shout, but its deep and pained green eyes confirmed it.

While he had hoped to save his last divine channel to strike down whatever foe guarded the Black Scroll, as the Bey of Ghata, he could not let this beast strike down the Princess of Crimea, regardless if her claims of royal heritage proved dubious at best. He channeled the last of his reserves of holy energy into the scimitar and charged the Rakshasa.

Vikokima or whatever it named itself, turned towards the Prince and flashed its great toothy smile again, taunting Javindar to strike at him with all his useless fury. It proved unwise though, as Javindar took up its silent offer, and slammed his scimitar straight through the shocked Rakshasa's skull.

With a thud it fell on its side with a shocked and confused expression on its face, even as Chloe began to transform back to her petite self.

"It hurts, by the great guilds it hurts," whimpered Chloe. Javindar blanched as he saw her light leather armour torn away and ribbons of flesh stripped off her back, exposing bone in some places. What was worse was that the wounds seemed to be growing. He had seen such wounds on the battlefield and they were often fatal even with a priest available, and it was amazing she was conscious at all. She attempted some of her own magic to heal herself but the pain caused her to falter spoiling her spell.

Javindar wasn't sure what to do. Even if he had some healing magic left, would he be able to cure a curse wound? Perhaps he could find a potion from Nahbob to heal her, but he doubt that such low level magics would be effective. He glanced at his own wounds and noticed that they weren't under the 'curse' and wondered if his holy faith protected him from such.

As he watched Chloe, literally withering to death before his eyes, Nymk shuffled towards and dropped to her knees next to the druid. Javindar almost hopped back as he saw she still suffered from the horrible twisted neck, it didn't seem to bother the ranger though as she uttered a few divine prayers and duplicated the green mote spell that Chloe used earlier on Nahbob but on a much lesser scale. While Chloe's wounds were far from healed they stopped decaying further. Afterwards the ranger produced a flask from her hip and slowly fed the contents into the druid's mouth, bringing her into a gentle sleep.

"How…how …?" asked Javindar shocked.

Nymk shrugged as she grabbed her twisted neck and swiftly yanked it back into place. "How did I heal the curse wound. Well believe it or not, Chloe learned from Jimmy, who learned from Baroness Stille, or Hush as I like to call her. Her and I are old friends, and I managed to pick up a few things from her as well."

Javindar shook his head. "No, no….I mean how are alive after that umm...break?" he asked craning his own neck to indicate what he didn't want to say out loud.

Nymk looked at him in surprise and smiled. "Oh…you remember Chloe here kept calling me a sex golem. I know it's a silly taunt, but Chloe here is a silly girl at heart. Well….let's just say she wasn't completely inaccurate about the golem part. "


	68. Chapter 68

Keke always had a soft spot for Nalfeshnees. The giant boar demons weren't all sneaky and cunning like their over rated supposedly 'mastermind' Glabrezu cousins, nor did they possess the terrible, end-the-conversation-now, stench of their Hezrou brothers, and they especially weren't serious militant minded like the warband loving Vrocks. They were simply giant pig demons that did a little soul barter dealing on the side and who happen to possess a healthy amount of face punching prowess. Most importantly they knew their place, and they rarely tried to supplant Marilth demons like herself which counted for a lot in Keke's books.

So it was with a heavy heart when they happened to encounter one in the tunnels of Coffin Island.

While Keke was technically a demon and not an Asura, her appearance ( six arms, snake eyes and torso) made her transition into either society a smooth one. This giant boar monster however was clearly a demon and was most likely a mercenary employed by either Pasurendra or Taraksun to bolster their forces for this final push into the Prime planes. Keke did not recall seeing him in the ranks previously when she possessed a high ranking position and guessed he was a new hire, but was not fully certain since she often paid little attention to her troops. Regardless, she respected that such a destructive and therefore highly employable creature would find their way into the Asura legions, when it could have easily found work under a dozen other demon lords back on the Abyss, and was almost loathe to have to put down such a kindred soul.

They encountered it when venturing deeper into the tunnels, just as they reach a fairly central junction. Considering it towered over fifteen feet tall fully erect it was astonishing that it managed to get the jump on their small group. It probably would have flatten that Rina girl if Martinez hadn't knocked her out of the way. Stille attempted some form of magic against it, but the creature was quicker as it uttered a quick spell of its own and placed her in some type of drooling daze, which of course brought it down on Keke's now mortal shoulders to finish this creature off.

Keke paused as she considered that thought, was she truly a mortal, a woman like Whelp or even Rina, that was subject to the trials of love, loss, and even death? Or was she still just a demon masquerading as a human like Selexia often did, and she was simply over complicating what was a very simple thing. Before she could inflect on the answer, the boar demon swung a massive fist towards her which snapped her back into the fight.

Keke easily ducked underneath than fist, and before her foe finished its swing she grabbed its wrist and pulled and flipped herself up onto its arm. From her new vantage point she swung one of her chains at its snout, stunning it briefly before smashing a club into the beast's left eye. Instinctively it howled as it protected its face, causing its arms to flail about widely, spoiling her platform, which was fine since she did a short leap and landed safely out of its reach.

Snorting madly, the great boar demon faced her and was about to charge. It could have attempted another mind draining spell like it did to Stille, but instead it was up for a pure physical contest, which suited Keke fine, since she wanted to test the limits of her 'new' body. Instead of thundering towards her however, it gave a surprised gurgling sound as its non swollen eye stared upwards before going blank, before it came crashing onto the ground.

"Hey, this blade's not bad," said Martinez as he appeared behind the monster, wiping black ichor from an oddly coloured grey and black knight's broadsword. Keke was impressed, while assassins were common in the Abyss, few could take down a full grown Nalfshnee so quickly with a single thrust. She would have preferred a straight up duel with the Nalfshnee, but knew there would be more fights to come. Rina however appeared to be furious.

"Don't use your blade so freely! It might break your mind before you face your destiny!" shouted the militia girl.

Martinez shrugged and mumbled something about 'it already being broken', before tending to Stille. The half fiend was sitting flat, hunched over chanting in a half mumbling half singing voice. Keke didn't recognize it at first, but realized she must have been hit with a feeblemind spell, an enchantment geared specifically to incapacitate spell casters. Martinez frowned before digging through his pockets, and produced a dull looking stone.

Keke wasn't sure what it was but felt a draining aura emanating from it, she cautiously retreated even as the old rogue rubbed it gently on Stille's forehead. The Baroness' eyes quickly lit up , and after a brief look of embarrassment quickly stood up and dusted herself off.

"We should push forward," commented Rina, recovering from her brief hysterics earlier. "The tremors in the tunnels seem to be growing."

Martinez held up a finger as he took another swig from his flask but Stille nodded. "Aye, all the prophecies about Armageddon and the end of days appear to be on us. We should at least make an effort to play our part in stopping it."

Keke had no opinion on the matter, so with the matter settled they group pushed ahead again. While Martinez lead them before, the rogue appeared to be growing more and more inebriated as time passed, and after wandering in a circle at least twice, Rina decided to take over on point.

"Shouldn't you save your drink till later," commented a very unimpressed Stille. "I know that's your 'thing', your outlet Martin, but I don't think now is the time."

Keke disagreed. "Some warriors have different rituals to ready their minds for battle. Some bathe in the blood of their enemies, some offer words or offerings to their gods, others even engage in rituals from comical to outright murderous, if Martinez here needs some liquid courage to fight, I don't see the harm in that. After that last battle, I can vouch for his skills. "

Martinez looked a bit confused as he wobbled in place, but finally bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah…what she said."

"Do not attempt to take any of his spirits away, or attempt to ration the amount he imbues. He just has more impossibly stashed away somewhere hidden on his body," sighed Rina from upfront. "Besides, he needs it. He can not, under any circumstances, go sober on us now. "

" I don't care for his legendary drinking exploits. I've witnessed them first hand. However, he'll die if he keeps drinking like this," protested Stille.

Martinez stopped and stared at the Baroness who was clearly flustered at all of this. "I know I will die, regardless if you can magically regrow my liver or whatever. I'll be seeing xs in my eyes, most likely very soon, but it's the only way," he said before he drew and examined his strange black and grey blade. Keke noticed that it was more black than grey now and hummed with a slight power. Her eyes focused in on it, and she was shocked to see the aura of some form of minor artifact, one of the last things she would have expected to find on a drunk. "This sword is one of the deadliest blades around, and believe me, I've seen a few. The guardian blade Greyiron. On par with Galatea, the Black Blade of Kalidor, or even Gnome Mercy. It can kill a god, however ….it is insane, murderously so. Everytime I hold it, it demands I kill everyone in sight, present company included. I don't know how Jimmy found it, but it's in my hands now. Fortunately, regardless of the sword's powers, it can't hold its booze, not like I can. It's a feather weight at the tavern. I can feel it calling me to do terrible things to Rina and myself, and it screams at me to do absolutely unspeakable things to you and Keke there, but I won't let it. At least not while I've drunk it under the table. "

Everyone remained silent for an awkward amount of time.

"Your entire plan is to have a drunk strike down an Asura lord?" asked Stille finally, shocked and disappointed.

Rina shrugged. "Not my first plan, but when the end of the world is nigh, what other option do I have?"

With that settled, the group ventured deeper, all the while the walls and floors shook as if to herald their arrival.

"So I'm guessing that's a demon slaying sword and you're a demon slayer, do you plan on using it on me eventually?" asked Keke with a cocky grin.

"Lady, right now I've drank so much I have the equivalent of goldfish memory," slurred Martinez. "I don't plan on doing anything other than my next fight or my next piss. If you are concerned then your best bet is to duck around the corner and leave some ales, cuz I'll most likely get distracted and forget all about you."

Keke chuckled. She wasn't sure how much of it was jest but he like this man's style.

She was about to fall back and talk to Stille about her thoughts of the situation, but the half fiend smoothly took her place besides Martinez. The pair shared a laugh, before Stille rested her head on the man's shoulders.

Keke respected their privacy but her senses were too honed. Reluctantly she overheard some of their conversation.

"So were you serious, are you truly dying or was this just dramatics for my sake?"

"Afraid so darling," shrugged Martinez. "And don't blame Rina, I was dying long before I met her or Jimmy. It's that damn scroll I found ages ago after I struck dead that cat man, its cursed me in an awful way. My drinking is half of my problem, that scroll is the other half, its power is worse than the sword actually. Still, it could be worse. I don't want to brag, but if a lesser man held both the scroll and this blade, then you'd be fighting him right now to stop the end of the world, and not some generic Asura big shot. "

"You..you could have gotten some help. Despite our past, you could have come to me. I could have done something, or someone from my church, or even my father…"

Martinez silenced her with a finger to her lip. "Blame my pride. I thought I had everything under control, but clearly I didn't. Also, there was no way I was going to come to you after what I did to you and Jose. I made my bed, and well…I decided to lie in it, nails and spikes and all."

"It's not all bad though. I thought I was going to die alone, but Rina and Jimmy came along and made things even more complicated. Truth be told however, I'm glad they came into my life, simple can be a bit boring, I need a bit of complicated now and then."

Stille shook her head. "After this we'll beat this together. We'll break your curse together."

Martinez brought her close and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Of course we will darling."

Keke wasn't sure what to make of this. Obviously this was the mortal interaction she was craving, but it sounded so final, so short, so unhappy. Did she throw away her immortality, just for this? An unhappy ending? All the pain she held for the loss of Eliaos might have simply delayed a disappointing result to their relationship.

Still, despite her reservation, she did feel a stirring watching the pair lean on each other. Good or bad, she did feel a bit of jealousness towards the pair. They were clearly a couple or at least had been. They shared and suffered together before growing apart, and somehow years later, in the literal bowels of the earth, they found some peace together, which was still more than what Keke ever had.

As Keke watched Martinez and Stille, Rina suddenly stopped ahead.

"The tremors, they seem to be coming from beyond this wall," commented the militia girl as she stared at a large section stone. Thunder shook the stone as wisps of violet smoke seeped out of growing cracks.

"A secret passage?" asked Stille though Keke's snake vision didn't detect anything of the sort.

"Sounds like I'm up," said Martinez as he walked towards Rina. However, before he could take two steps, the wall shattered and caved in on top of them.

Keke barely had time to leap back as the rest of her group was crushed. She waited to see if more sections of the roof would collapse but stopped when she saw a massive shadow fighting a much smaller foe through the dust.

Even without her vision she could make out who the silhouettes belonged to. Pasurendra and Whelp. Her greatest rival was fighting her closest friend, and it didn't look good for her friend.

Without hesitation, she summoned the fury in her blood and charged through the dust and debris.


	69. Chapter 69

Jimmy stared down seventeen eyes, and felt all the anger and fury of an Asura lord denied. The young blade felt that the 'Awakener of Wrath' was aptly named as he felt his blood vaporizing in his veins from the emanating waves of this creature's ire, and thought he probably would have been stricken dead if it were not for Sammy's protective enchantment. Still, he understood where this hatred sprang from, since he had just stolen this creature's Black Scroll, and most likely disrupted a plan millennia in the making.

He gave a final glance to Sammy and saw she was being pressed hard by her now much smaller, golden clad Asurendra foe. While it's physical power was reduced, it made up for it with increased speed and skill and pressed the priestess hard under a flurry of blows. He had little time to follow their fight however as Taraksun began to rain fists, flames, and claws onto him.

Jimmy easily dodged the first volley with an easy forward roll, but his opponent was relentless as he followed the tumbling duelist with more strikes at his heel. The Asura lord even attempted to trap Jimmy by herding him forward before dropping a torrent of fire and lightning before him, but Jimmy easily saw this clumsy trap and managed to straighten himself and twist into an obtuse leap to the side towards a clump of rubble, easily evading the combined elemental strike.

Instead of landing and hiding into the rocks however, Jimmy threw some smoke pellets towards his goal, a rarely used tool in his vast pool of tricks. He then broke dropped free from his fall and drifted towards the sidewall hoping to distract his opponent for a split second to hide. When his feet struck the wall, he relaxed his weight impossibly in a maneuver only Martinez could replicate and did a featherlight windmill run backwards behind his foe. Jimmy took pride that his maneuver was perfectly executed, but his joy was short lived as a massive sword slashed downwards at him, sundering the wall as it fell. Jimmy barely managed to hop out of its path, but wasn't sure what was more disheartening, that the Asura could spot him or that it was now wielding weapons, escalating the danger considerably.

As Jimmy recovered from his last evasive burst, Taraksun towered over him, bristling with his deadly arsenal. Swords, both curved and straight, daggers, short and awkwardly held long spears, and even whips and a bizarre fork like weapon faced him.

"Your skill is as expected from a creature that would defy me, " thundered Taraksun in a heavily accented Vinraji common. "I respect your power, and offer you a place at my side once again if you surrender my scroll. Do not spurn my offer, I will not make it again."

Jimmy didn't give this 'generous offer' a second thought. While his situation looked hopeless, he knew that only the desperate attempted to negotiate at a time like this. Those in power would press their advantage, while those about to be crushed attempted to negotiate to stave off the inevitable. That was something he learned from his classes in Lower Lueders, specifically the teachings of Monte Nabisco, the great General of Grom. Though those lessons seemed far far away and Jimmy felt far from being in charge, he knew that he wasn't going to relinquish his edge, regardless if he wasn't completely sure what that advantage was.

The young blade simply bowed as if to prostate himself before the Asura Lord, but at the last moment he darted forward as he threw a pair of daggers into Taraksun's eyes. The Asura lord easily swatted the blades away, even as Jimmy attempted an insane slide straight towards and under him. Jimmy wasn't sure if he would be instantly torn apart by this audacious move towards his foe, but when he wasn't immediately slain, he twisted out of his slide and attempted an even more insane maneuver by clamoring up the creature's legs and then back.

It was a move that he saw mostly gnomes and the odd dwarf perform when they fought giants. It often ended up in disaster for the little attackers, but once in a while the little runt managed to scale his foe and deliver a reckless blow to the creature's head or neck. The odds were against him, but there was something about Sammy's enchantment that let him discard all his fear and even appeared to give him a near superhuman boost in battle. Jimmy wasn't sure how much this 'edge' was real or if it was simply a mind affecting trick, but when he discovered himself behind his opponent, clinging on a horn jutting from its back, he thought there might be something tangible to Sammy's enchantment.

Seeing his narrow door of opportunity, Jimmy slammed his rapier full force into a small leathery blue patch in Taraksun's neck. While his rapier wasn't specifically crafted to battle demons, it was well made, extremely so given his wealth and that his employers were dwarves. Any other blade would have bounced off, but this weapon was made for this. Though he wasn't a smith or a mage, he had this weapon constructed under his specifications and oversight and he had dispatched not only Hoaglie's enemies but the occasional supernatural threat as well. While he didn't give his weapon a fancy name, or even a fancy scabbard, he wagered only Galatea or Lord Franksada of the Crab's blade was better suited to this task, so it didn't surprise him one bit when it pierced even Taraksun's neck.

The Asura Lord screamed in rage and pain, as he shook madly in frustration. Jimmy attempted to hold onto his blade still piercing Taraksun's neck but groaned in disappointment when the creature's black blood melted the blade. Like a flea, Jimmy was thrown to the side like a rag doll. The young blade attempted to tumble and roll from the fall, but such was the power of Taraksun he slammed into the rocks before he could disperse the force.

Pain shot through Jimmy's back as he felt some ribs break, but he pushed himself to stand in an attempt to hide given this temporary break in the battle. His hopes were dashed however as once he again he found Taraksun towering over him, but instead of blabbering some ultimatum, he was immediately surrounded by a will draining darkness of despair.

 _You failed the world._

 _You failed your master._

 _You failed Chloe._

 _You failed yourself._

 _You failed Sammy._

Jimmy felt his mind in a vice, as the darkness surrounded and crushed him. To make matters worse, he felt an additional voice gibbering in his ear, echoing his own thoughts and reinforcing the 'truths' that Taraksun sowed. Was it the black scroll talking, or some deeper loathing he buried in his own psyche. Regardless, he knew what was happening around him and understood his thoughts were betraying him, but there was truth in them and each tiny truth gave the despair an edge as it pierced his heart and sundered his mind. Jimmy fell to his knees as he felt a pit of his own wallowing self-pity engulf him, dragging him downwards.

"Fight it Jimmy! Fight it!" shouted Sammy from across the room. Her voice was hoarse and laboured but it cut through the darkness like a beam of sunlight.

Jimmy wasn't sure if she used a spell, or perhaps he had put her so high on a pedestal that he would believe anything she said. It didn't matter how she did it, but Jimmy found the strength to pull himself off the ground and to confront Taraksun. The seventeen eyed Asura lord was seething with rage even as blood trickled down the side of his neck.

"Is that the best you got?" taunted Jimmy weakly as he looked for a way out of this impossible situation. The corridors in the chamber had already shifted, but there were ever growing cracks in the wall. Could they lead to freedom or more demons?

Taraksun seemed hesitant to strike, but lunged towards Jimmy with two of his free hands in an awkward attempt to grab him.

Jimmy easily ducked and hopped away from the clumsy grapple attempt but his situation didn't improve. The longer the fight dragged on the weaker he would get, while Taraksun did not seem to slow down. If he was to survive, he desperately needed a way out for Sammy and himself.

As the battle between the Asura lord and the duelist resumed, Jimmy noted that Taraksun was more subdued, more cautious in his attacks. Perhaps he was worried about destroying the scroll, but if the scroll was an artifact it couldn't be destroyed that easy…could it? If such a thing was possible, Martinez could have ridded himself of it ages ago.

After throwing a few more daggers in a flashy but ineffectual manner, Jimmy managed to feint right, then left, then resumed his original rightward movement. It didn't buy him much time, but it did give him an opportunity to retrieve the scroll and stab it. He wasn't sure what would happen but his dagger did tear the leathery fabric. For a brief moment he was overcomed with joy, he could just destroy this damn thing and though he would die, at least the world would be saved. His victory was short lived however as he watched in dismay the leather slowly knitting itself back together.

Jimmy heard a roar of frustration behind him and he barely had time to dash out of the path of that weird trident weapon as it narrowly missed him. Though his action seemed futile it definitely angered Taraksun. Perhaps the scroll worked its magic into even the Asura's lord's mind and it had an overbearing compulsion to protect it, or maybe the scroll simply regenerated too slow for him to properly finish the Armageddon ritual?

Whatever reason, Jimmy saw his opportunity and decided to take it.

"You want your scroll?" demanded Jimmy in a commanding voice as he stuffed the tattered scroll into his elaborate lacquered scroll tube before brandishing it before Taraksun.

Taraksun reached down but Jimmy hopped back. "Nu uh big guy. I'm not giving it up that easy. I have leverage and I mean to use it. I might not be able to defeat you, but you don't seem to be having much luck catching me right now. Which of course got me thinking. Why are you so insistent on having the scroll back immediately. I mean at this rate you'll eventually corner and catch me, but I'm thinking you need it to finish your ceremony, like you are on a timer or something. Perhaps something to do with the eclipse? I heard they don't last forever you know."

Jimmy grinned as he saw eight and a half brows furrowed at his comment. "Now…the way I see it, you can keep swinging at me and hope to connect or we can cut a bargain, not on your terms but on mine."

"Speak, but be quick,' spat Taraksun from nine booming mouths as he barely controlled his rage.

"Jimmy? What are you do…" cried Sammy from across the room. The golden armoured youth took advantage of her distraction and smashed her in the side with his blade. Though the man was comparatively small to Sammy, he possessed all of his Asura strength as the priestess was sent hurtling towards a wall as if a giant had smashed her. Jimmy did not flinch even as she smashed through it, partially collapsing the roof on top of her.

"Safe passage for my girl and I out of this plane, " he said as he nodded towards the collapsed wall. "Err..at least what's left of her. An oath to not pursue us, bound by whatever you Asura assholes find sacred. Also, a hundred astral diamonds, a man's gotta live you know. For that small price you can sow your terror and begin your reign of this shithole realm."

"A hundred astral diamonds?" roared Taraksun. An astral diamond was the highest currency of exchange used throughout the Great Wheel. One could buy you a small kingdom, with a hundred…well Jimmy and Sammy could live the life he always wanted.

Jimmy knew the price was high, but he doubt he would be respected if he asked for less. He waited tensely, awaiting another volley of spells or salvos of pitchforks or spears, before Taraksun reluctantly nodded.

Jimmy eyed the Asura carefully, before handing him the scroll case. As soon as Taraksun had the scroll firmly in hand, he quickly snatched it away as he launched fire, lightning, darkness, and a few flurry of stabs and slashes against Jimmy. Jimmy was ready though, but it didn't help him. He was too close, and though he dodged and weaved away from most of the attacks, a fireball caught him in the back and he was blasted painfully into a heap.

"Fool!" shouted Taraksun with glee as he unstoppered the scroll tube.

 **KABOOM**

Taraksun was staggered and shaken as the tube exploded violently in his face. Jimmy smiled through the pain, that little tricked worked on Ulfgar and it seemed to have work on Taraksun as well.

While his mix of dragon powder and simple runes did little except stun the Asura lord, that was all Jimmy needed.

He launched himself towards the Asura lord, kneeing him in his vast stomach even as he stabbed his blades into its chest. That little triple blow did little except force Taraksun to step back, but Jimmy wasn't after easy points. As his daggers corroded, he vaulted himself up and he did what his master Martinez told him to do when faced with a vastly superior opponent.

"Go for the eyes."

Jimmy was a blur of motion as he kicked, kneed, elbowed, and most importantly stabbed Taraksun's remaining seventeen eyes. While the creature's blood easily dissolved his daggers, the eye fluids were thankfully not as caustic and he managed to poke them three or four times before having to draw a new blade. Taraksun immediately began to flail wildly under Jimmy's assault, but the young blade would not be stopped. He was a trained demon hunter, and by Koryis and Rawk, this was the pretty much the biggest demon anyone has ever faced.

After taking out a dozen eyes, Jimmy felt a brief glimmer of hope. He could do this, he could win!

His hope however was quickly dashed and stomped. While Jimmy was quick, he was too close, too exposed. One of Taraksun's massive claws eventually found their mark and smashed him to the ground. Jimmy felt multiple things in his body break, but forced himself up. Before he could recover however, a spear pierced his stomach pinning him to the ground as a blade descended and severed his arm from his body.

This was the end for him, but for some reason Jimmy was content. He was going to die with his girl at his side, while facing the biggest gawd damn demon anyone had ever faced. He can't imagine anyone battling a greater foe, save maybe when the Champions of the North faced down Yeehnoghu so many years ago.

"You will not die so easily," raged Taraksun as his remaining five eyes glared at Jimmy. "You will watch as I raze your world and everything you value in this world. You could have watched shivering in your home as I open Rovagug's tear on your world. With your skill you might have escaped, or at worst become a slave, but you will face the full fury of Taraksun. I will set Dretches and Manes to feast upon on your flesh, while keeping your mind alive with the darkest magic. You will feel your soul slowly shredded as I take…."

"Jimmy….or James the Blade if you like," gasped Jimmy with a cocky smile even as his life slipped away. If he was going to die , at least this bastard will know who took out thirteen of his eyes.

Though Taraksun threatened him with a slow death, that last taunt was too much for the "Awakener of Wrath". The Asura lord yanked out his spear with a terrible sucking sound even as he brought his blade down to cleave Jimmy in half.

 **CLANG**

Instead of being cut in two, Jimmy was not only shocked to be alive, but confused as he saw a ridiculously well dressed man in the fanciest quilt armour he could imagine stand between Taraksun and himself. A gleaming scimitar impossibly parried and deflected Taraksun's blow. It was like a hero out of some ancient tale, risen to battle this great evil.

The Asura lord staggered back in confusion…and oddly enough, fear as the hero advanced.

"Nahbob take care of that man, he fought well but his battle is over," the hero said as he turned towards the towering Asura lord.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!" shouted the hero as he charged his foe, bathed in a holy blinding light.


	70. Chapter 70

"Nahbob take care of that man, he fought well but his battle is over," Javindar commanded as he turned towards the towering Asura lord. The Prince of Ghata was immune to all forms of magical fear, but doubt weighed heavily on him. Against this monster's full power, he was like an ant to a lion. His divine power was already spent battling the Rakshasa lord earlier, and he lacked the holy blade Greyiron that Rina and the man in yellow had talked about. All he had was the magics of his servant and of those of that nature priestess Chloe strengthening him, which was woefully not enough when confronting one of the lords of Abaddon.

He was thankful however for this opportunity. A few minutes ago he was wandering these damned abyssal tunnels, lost and still confused at how Nymk how 'repaired' her neck. Luckily the clarion sounds of battle drew them here as he witnessed the Grommish hero being struck down and literally ripped apart.

While this was the battle he dreamt of, yearned for, the Prince knew he could not win it. He should retreat and meditate his divine energy back or perhaps retrieve Rina's blade from her drunkard before returning to battle, though he had doubts if even with those holy tools ready he could triumph. Regardless, he could not shy away from battle, especially after witnessing the sacrifice of this Grommish warrior who had neither holy vigor or blessed blade to guide him.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!" shouted the hero as he reluctantly charged his foe, bathed in a holy blinding light.

The light was a nice touch by Nahbob though. While this nine headed monster, Taraksun if Javindar recalled his studies correctly, had multiple sets of eyes it wasn't too perceptive. Though Javindar had no divine energy left at his disposal, Nahbob's strategically placed cantrip certainly gave him the illusion that he did. It was also why he was using his scimitar instead of his favored Khanda, because Nahbob insisted it reflected light better. The Prince was dubious of this, but thought that this curved blade was likely as good as his shark tooth sword, especially when fighting a foe of this magnitude.

As Javindar jabbed and slashed at his opponent, Nahbob's gambit seemed to have paid off. Though Taraksun outclassed him in strength, speed, and especially reach, the Asura lord seemed extremely cautious against Javindar's 'holy' blade. The creature took extra precautions to avoid or parry the scimitar for fear of getting hit by it, when an all-out attack would have probably ended this fight immediately.

Seeing this weakness of his enemy, Javindar pressed his attack with dervish like fury. With shield raised high to block his taller foe, the Prince of Ghata recklessly charge Taraksun as his opponent rained fire, fists, and blade at him. Fortunately for Javindar, not only was the threat of a holy weapon keeping the Asura lord on the defensive but Nahbob's enchantment of speed and stone as well as Chloe's rituals of the bear, the bull, and of the tree's bark made him nigh invincible. He felt power surged through him like never before as he pressed his mock attacks, forcing his much greater foe to fall even further into a defensive shell.

Of course Javindar knew he could not win outright, but this fight wasn't merely for show. His efforts might buy his companions time to save the greviously wounded warrior, and although he did not catch the whole exchange, it appeared that the fallen Grommish warrior had interrupted a spell of some sort by Taraksun. Given that he had no plan of his own, that seemed like the best course of action to take. A classic delaying action, like the ones he'd seen his father used against the Horde, though he had his doubts the Sultan of Indra would ride down this foe with ten thousand camels like he did for his father.

Still, it required a careful balance. Javindar's advantage was that the Asura lord feared his 'holy' scimitar and had so far used his size and reach to parry or at least stay away from its path. While Javindar could strike back at his enemy with a shield bash or a pommel strike, he could not reveal his deception with a direct strike with the blade. The Prince wasn't sure how long he could maintain this illusion, but pressed ahead anyways, despite having no means of harming his foe.

After forcing an initial round of dodges and parries from Taraksun, Javindar had amazingly forced his much larger enemy into a disadvantageous position. He knew he could not press too hard, for if he did he would reveal his advantage, but he couldn't ease off the pressure, for that would invite a potentially lethal counter attack. Despite this delicate balance Javindar drove his attacks as he varied their strength and speed. Taraksun on the other hand threw up a barrier of steel and fist to counter, and even manage to erect some walls of fire and ice, but they were quickly brought down by Nahbob's counter magic. This melee was drawn out for longer than Javindar thought possible but during their exchange, to his surprise, he had slipped past Taraksun's guard and saw an opening in its flank. Partially this was due to his skill but most likely because of his druidic and arcane enchantments. He instinctively wanted to strike at his enemy's exposed ribs, but doing so would show that his blade was useless and tip his hand, however if he didn't strike would Taraksun take that as a sign of his inexperience, or would he suspect something was amiss?

Pride and instinct got the best of him and Javindar struck. It wasn't in his nature to be deceptive, especially not in battle, and he hammered his attack with all his might. However instead of his weapon simply bouncing off, it sliced deep into his enemy. Javindar stood back puzzled even as Taraksun raged from the blow. It didn't sear and burn the flesh like a holy weapon would, but it oddly cut the abomination's flesh that would turn aside even the sturdiest of magical blades.

Did he underestimate this scimitar? Did this blade possess some form of latent holy power locked away till now? And if it did, why was a Marilith of all things wielding it previously?

Javindar had little time to contemplate these questions as great spiked roots erupted from the ground. Taraksun was a step too slow to evade them, most likely still focused on the Prince, and found the thick vines quickly ensnaring his feet and lower legs. While the spikes did little to the Asura lord's thick bluish skin, they did hold him fast as long black arrows and magical bolts were loosed in rapid succession into his chest. Though most of the magical bolts dissipated harmlessly a few did strike true. The black arrows however caught Javindar off guard as they hammered through Taraksun's blue skin with each strike. Was Lady Nymk using a holy bow? Or was there something in this chamber that allowed his weapon and hers to strike Taraksun so easily?

Regardless of the reason, Javindar saw his chance and took it. He charged his ensnared foe and instead of deliberately missing his strikes or inviting them to be parried and blocked he slashed with deadly intent. At first he aimed at his foe's stomach and back, but when the Asura lord fell into a defensive posture with its multitude of deadly arms and weapons, he aimed at its wrists and its legs; each blow slicing through unholy tendons and sinew. He knew in his heart that he could not possibly defeat such a creature outright, even with its sudden vulnerability to their weapons, but he also knew his efforts could delay it, and that seemed enough. The Grommish warrior's aim was to disrupt its spell or whatever ritual it was summoning, and that seemed like a worthwhile plan to Javindar.

After two deep leg strikes, a sliced heel, three disarmed weapons, and two actually severed wrists, Javindar stepped back to catch his breath. Taraksun was flailing in absolute fury now. The Asura lord had already ripped the great thorned roots out of the stone and had cast them aside, scattering Chloe and Nahbob with his clumsy strike as well as a few well-placed pillars of flame. He then turned towards Javindar, and it was then that the Prince despaired.

Already several of its eyes had regrown themselves, and horrific stumps of bone were already regrowing out of his bloody severed stumps. While the monster was definitely impaired by its injuries, it was recovering….fast. Perhaps too fast for even Javindar to destroy.

Javindar discarded the fear and readied himself to charge once again, but this time Taraksun struck the first blow. With a speed which belied its great mass, the Asura lord leapt at the Prince, smashing down with two of his great clawed fists, a blade and a hammer. Javindar managed to block with his shield but it was sundered quickly, exposing his left arm to a cruel cut by one of its claws. Javindar's arms would probably have been severed like that of that Grommish hero before him, but his gold spun quilted armour saved his limb, though it was torn thoroughly in the process.

Ignoring the pain, Javindar suddenly drew his Khanda with his now free hand and slashed his opponent quickly three times across the arm and even delivering a blow to one of Taraksun's heads. Javindar felt each enchanted shark tooth rake across his opponent's flesh but was surprised to see that no blood or whatever black vileness that pumped inside this Asura's veins was drawn.

Taraksun roared in anger as one of his arms thrust its long claws through Javindar's stomach. While his quilted armour could handle most slashes and dull most heavy blows, the deadly claws of the Asura lord easily slipped past the quilting and pierced straight through Javindar's stomach and back.

Javindar meekly writhed as he was impaled and hoisted towards the largest of Taraksun's heads.

The Asura lord studied him briefly before barking in disdain. "This is what the finest blood of Vinraji has to offer? Worthless!"

Javindar was tossed to the ground in a heap. The Prince lapsed in and out of consciousness even as he felt the shadow of a large clawed foot raised above him ready to smash him into a pulp. Instead of crushing him however, more black arrows were loosed, and bolts of energy unleashed, drawing the Asura lord's attention, or at least that's what his limited perception felt had happened.

His mind flashed of images of shooting targets in his childhood, the war that reigned in the Khannate, his trip across the Great Sea with Whelp, breaking Tamasic tradition and trying fish for the first time, failing at defending the Baroness Stille, and finally of Chloe grabbing the Rakshasa's leg, setting him up for a blade through the brain.

Somehow the Bey of Ghatta managed a smile as the end drew near. He had fought his hardest, met unimaginable evil face to face on its own domain. There was nothing to be ashamed of….except for the failure. Javindar knew he had failed. He had probably failed the world. It didn't matter if there was no chance to win against this monster, he had failed….and he could not enter the divine circle knowing that.

Summoning the last vestiges of his strength, Javindar rose or at least attempted to as all he could muster was an upright kneeling position. The claws might have pierced his organs and through to his back, but his spine was still intact. He uttered the most minor of healing magics to stabilize his wounds before he drew Red Flight, the great legendary bow that drove the dragons out of the Red Mountain and all of Vinraji.

He nocked an arrow as he used his last remaining strength to draw the great bow.

In the shadows he could see Taraksun limping away from him, most likely towards Nymk, Nahbob, and Chloe, and he saw his chance. With a silent prayer he steadied his aim before loosing his arrow. The arrow struck the Asura Lord like thunder in the back, but instead of missing the spine, Javindar's aim was true.

All nine of the the great Asura lord's heads shrieked before it tumbled forwards into the ground with a heavy room shaking thud. It should have been a mortal blow, but somehow it kept writhing. A Lord of Abaddon would not die so easily. Javindar knew he hadn't killed it, far from it, but he delayed it for all the good that did. Oddly, Javindar was satisfied this time as his power waned.

"Bravery…. valor…glory…." He gasped in a whisper.

With his last strength spent, the Bey of Ghata fell to the ground with a smirk on his face. He wasn't sure if he had saved his world, but at least he had given it some hope.


	71. Chapter 71

Keke charged through the rubble and debris. While the dust was thick and the flooring unstable, her truesight guided her steps and soon she was atop of Whelp and Pasurendra before they even knew she was there.

As the giant Asura and the warrior priestess were getting their bearings from the settling dust, Keke simply hopped high into the air, did a double flip for flair, before stabbing her makeshift blade into Pasurendra's forehead.

The golden clad Asura howled in pain as it reached out to swat her away, but Keke simply did another hop, landed on his flailing arm before doing another somersault out of reach.

Though her blade stabbed through Pasurendra's skull, it seemed to do little damage to the giant Asura, it simply snorted in anger until his eyes focused on her, and then its fury simply faded.

"Hey Passy," smirked Keke as she drew another jagged blade to go with her makeshift club. "I bet you didn't expect to see me again."

"Keke? " asked Whelp in an equally surprised tone as her opponent.

"Hey Whelp. I can handle this guy, you however might want to help your friends out of the rubble," said Keke as she nodded her head towards the fallen wall. Though she had expected her new companions to to all have been buried she was a bit surprised to see Martinez still standing and digging them up. She wasn't sure if they were actually friends or not, but they were at least humans or humanoids and that was probably a closer bond than she shared with them. Also, she wanted Whelp out of the way, this was her fight.

Whelp eyed Pasurendra cautiously, but when Keke gave her a reassuring nod she withdrew to Martinez's aid.

Keke then turned towards Pasurendra who had once again shapechanged to that of a youth with golden hair and armour. This time however, he had none of that cockiness about him. He wasn't leaning back, straight and tall, he was hunched over and wounded. He even sported some wounds about his body including a nasty very recent looking gouge to his fore head.

"I thought our fight was over when you stabbed me through earlier," coughed Pasurendra. "Little did I know my last desperate thrashings that brought down the roof would lay you low."

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," smiled Keke as she circled the wounded youth. "Or are you still holding on to that fool notion that I would be your concubine."

Pasurendra managed a wide smile on his bloody face and pointed his chin to his groin. "As enticing as that would be, I doubt that will ever happen after what you did to my manhood, which is a shame. While our true forms are clearly incompatible, these humanoid ones are…well I've found them very flexible. Their weakness is alien to me, but I also find strength in it. Something I'm sure you've discovered for yourself given your strange penchant in staying in that form. I can't complain though, you bested me in that form, though given the incident with that roof, it proved to be your down fall as well."

"Enough," yawned Keke. "Let's finish this. "

"Wait," said Pasurendra as he held out a hand, even as his other braced himself on the nearby wall. He wasn't a match for her at the best of times, and after going what looked like ten rounds with Whelp, he did not look like he was in the best shape to fight. While he was clearly winning it was not without cost. Whelp however was a priestess, and that meant she could revive herself repeatedly while he clearly did not have that option."Don't you want to know why I spared you?"

Keke rolled her eyes. She felt an insanely powerful presence nearby and suspected this to be a simple delaying tactic, but something in Pasurendra's tone and eyes made her curious. "If you must, but make it quick."

Pasurendra grinned. "When I was cast into the torture pits of Abaddon, I begged, pleaded, and traded whatever clout and influence I still had. Remarkably, to my surprise, it worked. Not only did it work, but it seemed standard practice there. The rich and powerful live in relative comfort, while the poor and downtrodden get the whip, like every other plane on the Great Wheel. I wondered why you didn't get a similar reprieve, or were you simply lying to everyone about your time in the pits to gain some respect."

Keke paused puzzled by his statement. All she could recall from her experiences in the torture pit was…well torture. Endless torture until she forgot everything, even who she was.

"… I was given free reign of the place. Even its records, though poorly kept. Of course, I couldn't help myself and began digging up ….let's say 'leverageable information' about my rivals and allies. Given our immortal lifespans, it seemed many have found their way into the pit, some several times, since the coming of the Horsemen and the great Pact. "

"Hurry this up…" warned Keke impatiently. Though the presence she felt seemed to be preoccupied, and Whelp and Martinez appeared to have their rescue efforts in hand, she was simply getting tired of hearing Pasurendra's human voice. It was subtle, treacherous, and deceptive. The more she heard it, the more she longed for his primal bellowings and grunting.

"…Let's just say I found something about your little case file. Let's say the reason you spent so much time in the pits wasn't because it was the Pit's job to punish you, but somebody verp specific wanted to punish you. "

"I know…Pazrael. The lord of Torremor. I remember that much at least."

Pasurendra shook his head. "No…not just Pazrael. Someone unusual,a Celestial noblewoman. It seemed you took something from her and she wanted to make you suffer for it. While demons and Asura are known for our wrath, it comes and go like the wind. Anything can set us off, and we rail uncontrollably but it eventually subsides till we have a new target. Celestials however….well…it seems like they can hold grudge for a long time…even longer than Lord Pazrael."

Keke already knew the name. Lady Raziel, the Grand Crusader of Mertion. She almost shattered the upper realms of the Abyss during Mount Celestia's last holy expedition. She never saw her directly, but recalled her unnaturally calm and betrayed voice. Was she still angry over Eliaos' betrayal, or perhaps Eliaos was more to her than a simple subordinate. Regardless, there was little she could do against such a creature.

"Is that all? Can I kill you now."

"I could attempt a time stop, but I doubt it would work against you. That priestess…I detect something about her that can even negate my magic, even from over here. I don't know how, but I think she's Holy Sampada's equivalent in this realm. However, before we cross blades once again, did you know that some of the more powerful lower planar creatures were once Celestials of some sort, especially the demi gods and the ancient Warlords. Adimarchus, Dispater, Geryon, Suziel , the whore queens of Hell, Moloch, and….oh…even our lord and master Taraksun."

Keke stopped.

"Oh, maybe not all his heads. I'm sure most of them were derived from nascent Asura lords, murderers or butchers, but a few of them were fallen Celestials. You know…the ones that give in to hate. The one's that had something they treasured so much that they went insane when it was stolen from them…."

Keke's mind spun. Raziel was Taraksun? Or at least a fragment of him? That would explain why she wasn't outright killed, he wanted to torture her some more, make her suffer. She would probably still be under its thumb, where it not for the unexpected Selexia. And it would also explain why she was specifically drafted into his retinue, and placed into positions of failure. That was insane…how could anyone hold a grudge for ….

Keke stopped.

Except this time it wasn't of her own volition. She was literally frozen in place and powerless to do anything about it.

Pasurendra smiled as he straightened, his wounds which weighed so heavily on him earlier seemed like nothing to the golden armoured youth. "That was my ace, my trump. However I wasn't going to use my timestop unless I knew it was absolutely going to work on someone like you."

Keke raged futilely at her foolishness. She should have killed him when she had the chance.

"You are one of the few creatures fast enough to evade my spell, and I still don't trust that priestess over yonder, so I had to wait until we were out of her range, or at least to the best of approximations, which as it so happens to turn out, I am correct about," he said as he drove his great sword into the ground and calmly walked behind Keke. He then disarmed her and her weapons before placing his armoured gauntlets on both sides of her head.

"As you know, I can't affect you under my temporal stasis spell, however just before it runs out or I end it, I will grow to my giant form and proceed to crush your skull with my vastly superior strength. You won't be able to dodge or even change to your natural form, not that it would make much of a difference. I've crushed an armoured Gelugon's skull and even snapped a proud Balor's neck using this little trick. It's sort of a last resort, but I know my limits. I would have used it on you, but I suspect you're a bit too quick and slippery for that . You've beaten me twice, and only a chance boulder to the head let me survive our last encounter, you however won't be so lucky this time."

Keke wound herself up, ready to spring into action when Pasurendra's spell dropped. He was right, if she was already in her half snake form she was sure he could beat his strength with her speed, but she was in her mortal form and she doubt she could change shape and evade his hands before they crush her. She wasn't actually sure how long it took to drop her present guise, since she never done so before though she had a feeling inside she possessed that ability. Regardless she readied herself, for her slim opportunity to strike.

The blow never came however as Pasurendra's hands withdrew. Keke instantly dipped low, spun around, grabbed her club and blade, and prepared to pounce.

She however was greeted with a strange sight, as a bewildered Pasurendra held up his hands, now adorned with heavy iron manacles.

"What…what are these….why can't I change," he wailed.

"Those are dragon shackles," said a haggard looking man suddenly appearing behind the golden armoured youth, before he yanked him back while simultaneously kicking him in the ass, sending the youth sprawling to the ground. "Also, you shouldn't talk too much, especially in combat. You tend to miss things, like some old drunk slipping shackles on your wrists while you're not looking."

Martinez then turned to Keke. "I would have killed him myself, but it sounds like you two have some history. So, I'll save that little treat for you."

Keke smiled to the drunk and then prepared to administer the death blow, when suddenly the entire chamber shook once again, bringing down more walls and sections of the roof around them. She easily dodged the large fragments plummeting her way, and though she lost track of the drunk, she had a good suspicion he evaded them as well.

When the ground stopped shaking, she could still smell Pasurendra nearby, but the deadly presence she felt earlier was also close. Impossibly near.

Kalikekeztra could feel her heart quickening, her palms sweating, and could even taste the anticipation in the air. She wasn't nervous, far from it, but was simply awaiting the prospect of the coming battle.


	72. Chapter 72

Keke reached out and grabbed Pasurendra's blade. He wouldn't need it anymore, he was vanquished and more importantly he was beneath her notice now. He had been defeated and would be forced to retreat in shame, and given the dragon shackles that Martinez had slipped on him, she knew it would not be an easy transition.

The golden blade was large but surprisingly light and balanced. Keke preferred one handed or light weapons, but after giving this sword a few practice swings she judged she could get use to something like this. With a new blade in hand she began to stalk through the rubble and debris which began to form a maze through this once large chamber.

'Ritual chamber ' she corrected herself as she saw runes of power laid about in concentric circles about the room. When she reached the center she saw a large pit with a shaft of violet energies streaming from the ground up. She immediately noticed the shaft shrinking though but it had already bored a large hole through the chamber's roof. Several pulses of energy streaked upwards and formed into lesser demons and Asura as they broke free of the beam. Dretches, Rutterkin, and even tiny Tripasura formed and quickly scattered out of sight behind the stone roof.

Keke watched as a particularly large pulse of energy streamed upwards and formed what looked like a Upasunda, a six armed creature similar to herself except with three heads and no snake tail. The Upasunda materialized out of the energy ready to do battle, but before it could, a colossus golden reptilian hand snapped out and grabbed her, crushing the lesser Asura as it screeched in pain before Keke's eyes. Not that Keke minded, though they were both Asura, kind of, she always felt the Upasunda were pale imitations of herself and thought good riddance to that trash.

Oddly Keke felt a great animosity towards the golden claw and whatever creature it was attached to. She had the urge to climb up the shaft to confront it, however there was something she had to accomplish in the chamber first. She wasn't sure if she believed Pasurendra's story that the Celestial lady Raziel was a fragment of Taraksun, but there was something that rang true about it. Since she never viewed Raziel directly on the Concordant Crossroads she could not use her true vision to confirm or disapprove this theory, but she felt she needed to confront her former lord about this matter nonetheless.

She was badly outmatched, but that didn't matter. She would take her vengeance on Raziel in whatever her present form was, and give Eliaos' spirit some rest.

Keke paused. She still wasn't sure if Eliaos had been a figment of her imagination or if he actually existed, were her interactions with him real? Those fanciful dreams could have been placed in her head while under the influence of the Torture Pits, and Pasurendra's tale was simply another jest to break her down. It didn't matter anymore. Even if they were dreams they felt real enough, and wasn't being a mortal all about cherishing your dreams?

She knew she only pretended to be mortal, but she had witnessed the power of a thought, of an idea. Whelp with her dreams of uniting with her mango banana boy, and even Stille's hope of curing that strangely slippery drunk Martinez. They seemed to hold value in dreams, even if they are fleeting and will never come to pass.

Keke didn't have anything so pure in her mind, she only valued vengeance, and the bloodier the better. That was something her Asura mind could easily grasp. With that bloody thought in mind, she hopped up on the largest piece of debris to seek out her prey.

It wasn't surprising that she easily spotted Taraksun, or Raziel, or whatever it called itself. The giant blue nine headed giant with eighteen arms was pretty easy to spot. What was surprising was that Taraksun appeared to be writhing on the ground, felled by numerous injuries. Several hands had been chopped off, many of his heads had their eyeballs poked or slashed out, and a particularly nasty arrow was wedged into the demi god's spine. While most of the wounds were in various states of regenerating, the arrow in his back however did not seem to be affected by Taraksun's recuperative powers.

"Keke , I still can't believe its you? I thought I lost you. Are you alright?" asked Whelp as she rushed to her side. Keke had lost her earlier, but was glad she was alright. Whelp and Selexia were her only friends afterall, and she didn't really trust Selexia. "We dug some girl out, she's in bad shape but I stabilize her. I don't believe it but Master Martinez and Baroness Stille are here, together we can…"

Keke silenced her and waved her away. "No, this is my fight," she said grimly in a voice that echoed death. Whelp hesitated, she despaired at the bodies littering the battlefield and almost blanched at one that was nearly severed in two. The priestess simply nodded and rushed to his aid.

Keke studied the struggling body of her former lord and focused her truesight on him. Though staring at Taraksun, the Awakener of Wrath, would often result in insanity of the most violent manner, Keke was pretty mad right now and didn't think another layer of rage fuelled madness would affect her much. As she stared, her suspicions were confirmed as a latent holy aura radiated from one of the heads surrounded by an ocean of darkness. It was powerful but not to the level one would suspect of a ruler of a plane of Mount Celestia.

"What are you?" asked Keke as she sauntered up to her fallen lord.

Taraksun ignored her as he struggled to reach backwards and yank the arrow from his spine. Keke frowned and simply kicked his hand away and asked her question again. "What are you?"

Taraksun glared at her and snarled. "I am Taraksun, the Awakener of Wrath. These wounds are nothing to me, soon I shall…"

Keke impaled Pasurendra's great sword into his shoulder. "No, not you..or you…or you…," she said as she pointed at his angry heads. She then pointed at a female head that once might have been considered angelic or even beautiful, but not while it twisted and contorted with rage and pain. "Who or what are you?"

The head glared at Keke with her one good eye, and then relaxed. "Ho, the slut awakes from her dream I see. Gloat while you can, but soon I shall rise and burn this world,…."

Keke interrupted the head with a solid punch to her good eye, quickly swelling and blackening it. "I'm going to ask nicely one more time, who or what are you? Or do you want me to get that priestess and bless my blade? I don't know if that will kill you, but we both know that it won't be pleasant."

Taraksun's woman head bared her sharp teeth and hissed. "I am the Shadow of Heaven. The aspect of Raziel. Courage given flesh to walk amongst the angels. The one whose true love betrayed her. The one that fell, and was found by the Awakener of Wrath."

Keke contemplated this statement. An Aspect of Raziel? That would explain its inherent weakness. While Avatars were the earth shattering will of the gods manifested in material form, Aspects were the lesser though still powerful forms of their Outerplanar patrons. While the thought of the Avatar of Raziel being absorbed by Taraksun was ridiculous, the Aspect of Raziel falling from grace was another matter.

"You kept me in the pit….and then released me….so you can torture me some more because you lost your man?"

"Aye….it was good sport watching the great General Kalikekeztra fail and lose face, not knowing why and who was thwarting her. I had more torments for you, but you left Abaddon on some fool errand. I would have sent hunters for you, but there were greater plots at hand."

"The end of the world thing. I approve, but sister…we need a reckoning you and I. I don't care for my happiness, but you got Eliaos killed and I demand blood, immortal blood. The kind of blood you don't come back from the Dead Book, blood. I will extract…"

"Pardon me General Kalikekeztra," said one of Raziel's adjacent heads. It was red with a bearded infernal look to him, but more importantly it appeared calm and did not sport the angry 'wrathful' look as Taraksun's other heads did. "As the Awakener of Wrath I fully understand your anger, but it seems this is between you and the 'Shadow of Heaven'. Normally we would back her up, but we have a ritual to complete, a world to tear asunder, and little time it seems. Rahu can not continue devouring the sun, and the spell is not complete, so I propose an accommodation, one that I assure you would find most….satisfying. "

Keke remained silent as she nodded for the red head to continue.

"As Taraksun, you know that I, we, are a conglomeration of several powerful entities. An Infernal Baron, an Abyssal lord, an outrider of Abaddon, and of course a fallen Celestial Aspect to name a few. We combine our powers to a common cause, but if one of our parts becomes a liability, well….let's say we have the power to extradite it."

"No…you can't do this!" shouted the Angelic head.

"My pardon Raziel," apologized the red head as a dozen arms grabbed the Angelic head and forcefully twisted and yanked it out of its blue body. Blood and ichor oozed out as Raziel's head screamed, as an emaciated winged celestial body was dragged out of the larger form before being tossed before a shocked and stunned Keke.

"I you can beat the Marilith we'll consider taking you back," said Taraksun as it rose wobbily to its feet. The arrow was still embedded in its back but it appeared to be surrounded by an ugly mass of bone spurs and lumpy scar tissue. While the arrow's wound did not heal, Taraksun's body simply grew around it.

The gaunt bloody form of Raziel rose to her feet and glared at Keke with an unholy anger. "You….you are responsible for this!"

Keke brandished her blade at the fallen angel. "Prepare to di…."

She didn't even get a chance to finish before Raziel was upon her with blinding speed.

* * *

Fleeting dreams danced in Javindar's head. Crowds of cheering people celebrating his victory over the Asura, his father praising him for his deeds and crowning him as Sultan, and finally his beautiful and doting wife waiting for him. The Holy Sampada, petite, beautiful, and demure. No…that wasn't her. That was the fake Holy Sampada. The real one was Whelp. Tall, unusually manly looking with a venomous tongue. Also Whelp, powerful, brave, courageous, with a burning sense of justice lost at sea, surrounded by savage Khanians. Javindar reached out to his love..

*SLAP*

"Wake up! "

Javindar's dream vanished as he forced his eyes open. Chloe kneeled above him as green motes flowed from her into his abdomen. Javindar stared at her and noticed she looked more wild and feral. Her silver hair turned green, even as vines and flowers began intertwining in it.

"It's not over yet," she said as she motioned behind her. Javindar saw Taraksun struggle to rise off in the distance, Red Flight's arrow still embedded in its spine, all the while conversing with an oddly familiar woman. "You fought the good fight, but we have to leave….now! That big guy is busy chatting with that crazy woman. Chances are that's bad news for us, since she beat the tar out of us on the beach earlier."

Javindar's eyes focuses and a hint of recognition flashed. That was the Marilith general he defeated, minus the snake body and two extra sets of arms. He defeated her last time, but he had an army at his back, one on one with his body broken as it was, it would be a much more difficult fight.

"Red Flight, I can loose another arrow," he gasped as Chloe helped him on his feet. He nocked an arrow but could not draw the bow. He could still feel her magic knitting his wounds, but he was far from full healthy.

"We have to leave…" pleaded Chloe. "Nymk and Nahbob have secured an escape route, but Demons, Asuras, whatever creepy crawly lower planar nasties are swarming this place. You see that purple light pillar right? Critters are still coming out of it, we're going to drown under their weight, or have ole nine head there stomp us himself."

Javindar shook his head and attempted to draw his bow again, he forced every bit of his strength left in his shattered body into the task. Surprisingly, even to himself, the bow string inched backwards, but just as he was to loose his arrow, his world shattered around him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Javindar spotted a small group of humanoids, led by a tall athletic woman with a spear skirting across the room. Whelp? She took care to give Taraksun a wide berth, and even glanced briefly in his direction. For a moment her expression softened to that of relief, but instead of running to his arms she glanced at the fallen Grommish hero and panic set in her. Instead of running towards him she went straight for severed man who had been pulled back behind Nahbob and Nymk, nervously guarding an alcove with spell and bow.

Javindar was crushed. His..his princess had abandoned him. At first he though she went to the man because he was more injured than he was, but when he saw the tender way she placed his head on her lap, and the tears of sorrow that streamed down her face, his world was shattered. She was with the man she loved, and it wasn't Prince Javindar, Bey of Ghata.

"Damn," interrupted Chloe. "That crazy hoplite chick is here to, and she's got Jimmy. Let's hope she doesn't flip out on us, she beat my ass on the beach earlier."

Even as the druid made the statement, Javindar could feel Taraksun's terrible presence flash in anger. He glanced at the Asura lord and saw he had risen again and was striding towards the Hero and Whelp. The Asura lord had suffered many injuries, including what appeared to be one missing head, several severed hands, and a distinct hunch in his spine, but that did little to temper his wrath.

Taraksun was out for blood, and he would not be denied.

* * *

Jimmy was freed. He was in the mango grove, his head rested on the lap of his girl, as the sun began to set in the west. All his mistakes he made in life were past him now as he waited for the stars to come out.

"Lady Whelp, I mean Lady Sampada…it's good to see you."

Jimmy frowned. What where these voices doing here, and why where they interrupting his final rest? Wasn't his passage to the Concordant Crossroads supposed to be a peaceful one?

"Nahob, why are you here?"

While it was barely audible and spoke a name he couldn't recognize, it was Sammy's voice. The same voice that haunted him in his dreams, the voice that he tried so long to hate and to forget, but he never could.

Jimmy opened his eyes and saw that he had been dragged into an alcove, outside the Asura Lord's chamber. A man in robes was at the chamber's entrance firing spells, and what looked like Nymk was loosing arrows. More importantly, above him like a hovering shadow was Sammy, crying.

"I..I thought I lost you,' she weeped softly seeing him awake. Although the world was ending around them, Jimmy felt an incredible peace about him, even more than in his recent dream.

"I'm okay, " he gasped trying to calm her down. From the way his wounds had partially mended he guessed that Chloe got to him first, though she was nowhere to be seen. Still he was minus one arm, but he wasn't that surprised. Regenerating limbs was one of the highest orders of Divine magic, even more difficult than bringing one back from the dead, so he didn't expect that to be coming anytime soon from either Chloe or Sammy. "I didn't need that arm anyways."

Sammy smiled through her tears but shook her head. "We have to go. The world is going to end because we failed, no…I failed. The ritual was stalled but has not ended, and we'll soon drown in Asura despite our efforts."

"No we won't and no you didn't," said Jimmy forcing himself to smile. The young Blade then drew forth his hidden bag of holding and withdrew the Black scroll he had hidden there. "You might have seen me give him something, but it was just a booby trap sword case I was saving for Ulfgar. I have your scroll right here."

Sammy took the scroll and kissed Jimmy's forehead. "I suspected as much, but one scroll won't be enough. The prophecy said we needed three scrolls and the holy woman of the East would drive the Asura out. "

"Don't forget the Hero, the blade, and the Dragon," said Martinez as he slipped out of the darkness, carrying what appeared to be a badly bruised Rina. Jimmy then choked as he watched following him through the darkness was what appeared to be the Baroness Stille, his guardian…his mother.

"My..m'lady," stammered Jimmy as he attempted to stand but Sammy easily pushed him down. Jimmy could not look at her directly, given the disappointment he had been. While Hoaglie had tasked him to bring the cursed sword to her for identification, that was business, this …this was something else.

Stille gave Jimmy a motherly smile. "It's good to see you Jimmez," she said with a wink. She then turned and joined Nymk and the man in robes. Jimmy couldn't see who they were fighting but even with the Baroness' strength they were getting pushed back.

"Save your strength we need to flee soon," said Sammy. She then paused and took a double take at Martinez. "Master Martinez? Is…is that you? Really you? How did you …nevermind …do you have that old Scroll you recovered from the Rakshasa Rajah roughly ten years ago? It's written on leathery black parchment, its about yay big…"

"How about two Sammy?" smiled Martinez as he produced a pair of similar looking documents.

"How…how did you come upon the other?" asked a very stunned Sammy.

"One of your countrymen had one," shrugged Martinez. "A guy by the name of Prince Vleda. A very good dresser, primp and proper that one despite his barbarian roots. Sort of like a young me, but snootier with a mountain of coin to back him up."

"I…I can cast the ritual with the scrolls together," said Sammy as she quickly snatched the scrolls from Martinez. "What these terrible documents can unleash, they can also seal. I just need some time to…"

With that said, Nymk was kicked backwards, smashing into the wall with a sickening crunch. The man in robes was cut down, while great hands of stone surrounded and pinned Stille to the ground. A broken and twisted Taraksun entered the alcove, slavering for the scroll that Jimmy had pried from him.

Martinez took one look at the Asura lord and simply took a swig of his flask. "Well…don't look at me. I'm not going ten rounds with that guy. I've been drinking. I'm too drunk to fight."

Jimmy struggled to his feet, even as Sammy fell into a trance reading the scrolls as fast as she could. He wasn't sure how he could defeat this creature, battered and missing an arm like he was, but he knew he had to for Sammy's sake. He had lost most of his weapons, but he drew his main gauche and…

"Hey kid….try this," said Martinez as he tossed him the black blade.

Jimmy dropped his parrying dagger and caught the sword in his hand and blinked. He attempted to throw it to the side but it was too late. It was the cursed sword that Hoaglie tasked him to sell, but instead of being grey it was pitch black now. Anger and fury flowed through him. He briefly had thoughts of murdering everyone in the room, including Sammy, but his attention was instead focused on Taraksun. Instinctively, Jimmy and the blade Grey Iron (how did he know its name?) turned to face their ancient foe, ready to do battle one final time.


	73. Chapter 73

The creature tentatively known as the Aspect of Raziel blasted through Keke's defences like a gust of wind. While Keke was fast, this creature was haste made manifest. Before the shape changed Marilith realized what was happening, a sharp claw had slashed across her chest and deep fangs bit into her neck.

Keke could feel this creature's legs wrap around her waist and its arms grip around her back and instinctively knew what to do. While her right arm was pinned against Raziel's chest futilely clutching Pasurendra's blade, her left one grabbed a chunk of Raziel's hair, twisted it twice in her fist and jerked it back, yanking the creature's fangs through her flesh, slicing a part of her neck into ribbons.

Raziel howled at Keke's grip, but was quickly silenced when the Marilith smashed her forehead onto the bridge of its nose, causing it to weaken its grip and fall to the ground.

Keke touched her mangled neck even as she stepped back from her thrashing foe. She was wounded badly, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Raziel on the other hand, writhed in pain briefly, before twisting about until it was on its feet, except it wasn't standing upright, but hunched over with its hands on the ground like some great scuttling insect. Keke glared at this creature. It still had a contorted but still angelic looking face, large eyes, noble nose, and high cheek bones, but the rest of her was more Fiendish than Celestial. It's grey body was gaunt, almost skeletal, and its wings were like that of a burned bird's. It's hands and feet were sheathed in long dark talons, and it bled dark blood from multiple open sores on its body.

Keke guessed that whatever noble divinity it once possessed was long gone replaced by something darker. It was only a shell of its previous Angelic glory.

The devil angel screeched at Keke, making a sound bordering on agony and anger with a healthy sprinkle of madness. Keke wasn't deterred and simply screeched back, except her cry was of rage and vengeance. Before Raziel could react, Keke was upon her with the golden blade, swinging it wide overhead. Raziel easily slipped to the side, and flanked Keke, but the entire attack was a ruse. Keke was ready, she weaved away and sent a spinning kick into its face.

Raziel flew back, but landed on its taloned feet before springing forward into Keke again. Keke still hadn't recovered from her swing, but simply turned to her side and smashed the pommel of her blade into the creature's face, breaking a few of its fanged teeth in the process.

While this creature was fast and vicious, it's skill and combat experience paled compared to the Marilith general. As it reeled back from the last jaw shattering blow, Keke leapt towards it, kneeing it in the chest, sending it flat on its back.

As it sprawled on the ground, Keke impaled the golden blade through Raziel's chest, pinning its gaunt body into the ground.

Instead of simply dying however, the creature continued to squirm and curse in a high pitch whine. "I'll tear you apart for stealing Eliaoshinta from me you thieving whore."

Keke scoffed at this creature's poor attempt at threats and insults, she twisted the blade a few times in its chest, eliciting more screams from it. Oddly though, despite its suffering it refused to die.

"You can't kill me…I'm a god…", shrieked the fallen aspect of Raziel.

"You were a god," corrected Keke as she systematically stomped and snapped the creature's claws off. While it was incapacitated, it clearly wasn't dead, and there was no reason not to be safe.

"Regardless….even if I fail to kill you, the legions of Abaddon will tear you all apart, overwhelm you till this world is overflowing with Asura."

Keke scratched her head, as she glanced at the violet stream at the center of the room. Though it was shrinking, pulses of energy were still streaming upwards through the whole in the roof.

Perhaps Raziel was right. She couldn't kill it, at least not without special blessings on her weapons, and the longer she lingered, the more untenable this situation would become.

Distracted, Keke was caught off guard when Raziel rolled violently and ripped her ribcage through the golden blade, effectively tearing out her lungs as it bisected its own chest. What should have been a mortal wound was nothing to this creature as it forced itself upwards, balanced by its spindly wings, as it launched itself towards Keke once again.

Keke met Raziel head on, as she locked hands with it. While as a humanoid, her strength was greatly enhanced, she barely managed to hold her own against this monster, mutilated as it was. Raziel had obviously lost most of the power she once possessed as a holy Aspect, but it did not take away from her raw speed and strength. Keke attempted a twist and a hip throw, but Raziel held on slowly gaining the upper hand, forcing Keke to her knees.

"You weren't worthy of him! What could you offer him besides your lewd charms. You dragged him from the heights of heaven and drowned him in your diseased filth!" shouted Raziel in between snaps of her remaining fangs towards Keke's neck and face. "I loved him! Loved him!"

Keke knew Raziel was right. She couldn't offer Eliaos anything, their love ultimately got him killed and her imprisoned for millennia. She glared at the tormented jealous eyes of Raziel, but felt only a sense of pity as her rage left her. "We don't choose the one we love," she said calmly as Raziel's strength overpowered her.

* * *

Javindar watched powerlessly as Taraksun hobbled forward in a gait reserved for hunchbacks and other misshapen monstrosities. Deformed as it was, it still radiated a dread aura of power, and Javindar knew that despite Chloe's efforts, his end was near.

As death literally approached, Javindar struggled to get up from his kneeling position even as Chloe darted in front of him, shielding him from the first blow that was sure to come. Javindar thought it was a noble gesture but ultimately futile, he tasted his strength and knew that both of them would be swept away with one blow if Taraksun wanted.

As the Asura lord approached , it quickened its unbalanced stride, and to both Chloe and Javindar's surprise it hobbled past them and towards the fallen Grommish hero.

Javindar breathed a sigh of relief but it didn't last long. Nymk stepped out of the shadows in an attempt to block the monster, but was thrown aside easily, crashing heavily onto a wall with a sickening crunch. The prince noted that her movements were a bit sluggish compared to before, and guessed that despite her 'golem' boasts she was still more mortal than she let on. Nahbob also attempted to stop the creature, or more correctly he was in the creature's way. Javindar winced as his servant fled from Taraksun's path only to have a great blade cut him down from behind. Before he could react, what appeared to be the Baroness Stille rushed to Nahbob's side, but the great stone hands burst from the ground around her, easily grappling and pinning her to the floor.

After massacring his allies and servants, Taraksun proceeded towards the fallen Grommish hero. Instead of crushing him though, the Asura lord was pushed back under an onslaught from what surely was the black blade that Rina and the man in yellow discussed earlier. The blade was everywhere at once, swinging high, sweeping low, even twisting about the Grommish hero's hands in a manner that seemed morbidly unnatural. Despite its godlike strength, Taraksun was being defeated before Javindar's eyes.

Javindar was stunned. Partially because he was witnessing a battle straight out of legend,but more because he was being ignored. He was the Prince, the hero, the one fated to save the day, but even Nahbob was given more thought by Taraksun than he was.

"Jimmy's been possessed by the sword, " said Chloe in a small voice. "I don't know how he got it back from Martinez, but we have to leave. It doesn't matter if Taraksun wins, or if Jimmy wins, but we're dead if we stay here."

Javindar was puzzled by her statement. "Possessed? The sword Grey Iron? "

"Yes, I've encountered it before. It's unbelievably powerful but it's also batshit crazy. I watched it possess a knight once and they went on a killing spree. Jimmy and I were on a quest from my father to…..umm….correctly identify and to dispose of it, but we were sidetracked here when it was stolen. Guess Jimmy found it and decided to use it on ugly there as a final ditch. We should use his sacrifice and get away , because it doesn't matter who wins now, the victor will be hunting for us."

Javindar considered her statement and shook his head. He believed everything the fair druid told him but he was not going to flee from his destiny. "No. I will not run. I will help."

Chloe stopped, a look of betray fell over his face. "Look, I want to help too, but didn't you hear what I said. We are like small puppies compared to that thing, I watched you fight and you fought better than any man could, but in the end we're nothing to it. Also, that's not the only fight we have to watch out for. See that clearly demon woman and that other disguised demon woman cat fighting over there. I don't know if it's for top harem spot or whatnot, but I do know we don't want to be here to find out who wins. Please, I know you are a hero. You are the most heroic person I've ever met, but we can't fight it. We have to take the chance Jimmy gave us and get out of here."

Javindar nodded at her assessment as he finally forced himself off the ground. "I know my limits, and you are correct. I can not fight Taraksun, I would only get in the way, but I will not leave my allies behind."

Javindar knew that Chloe was right, and it took all his humility to admit that he was not the hero here. He was the handsome Prince, the one given the holiest of quests, the anointed warrior, and the one seeking his fair maiden's hand, but he was not the hero. He was just a witness to events greater than himself. That did not mean he could not help.

Javindar limped his way towards the battle as Chloe protested. However instead of rushing towards the fight foolishly he began hacking away at the stone hands holding the Baroness Stille prone. When Chloe realized what he was doing, she joined in, transforming herself in an excessively shaggy badger creature to help dig her out. He expected their efforts to be futile but his blade grew white hot and easily cut the stone hands as Chloe sifted through the rubble. He hadn't expected such a result from this weapon, but decided to question this boon later.

While badly bruised and battered, Baroness Stille emerged from the stone hands in better shape than Javindar was. Thunder roared above as the ground continued to shake. She glanced towards the almost shriveled violet beam, the two demonesses battling, and towards Taraksun and Grommish hero Jimmy fighting and shook her head. "I …I don't know what to do," she said with a defeated voice. "I can't …we can't fight a god. This, this is beyond me."

Javindar shuffled past her with the bestial Chloe at his side, and signalled the Baroness to follow. He approached Nahbob first and grimly noted that he was slain, cut down from behind by a single blow. It was Nahbob's duty to die for him, but Javindar would not leave his faithful servant and…and… friend in this place. Quogy was next to the fallen man chittering in grief. Chloe simply barked a few words at it, before the spider monkey obediently climbed aboard her back.

Javindar hefted Nahbob's body over his shoulders and made his way to what looked like Rina. The militia girl with all the crazy talk about epic heroes was unconscious but appeared alive.

"She was almost killed by a cave-in earlier," explained Stille as they loaded her onto Chloe. "Sammy and I did what we could for her, but she's not human. She's not dangerous...just something different."

They then went to the crumpled form of Nymk. Her lifeless body was broken, twisted out of shape by Taraksun's blow. Stille gasped and turned away and wept. Javindar guessed they knew each other. He wondered how he was going to carry Nymk, when suddenly Chloe began sniffing and nudging the body with her badger nose. Green motes flowed from the transformed druid into the archer. Javindar wasn't sure what that would accomplish but it illicited a gasp from the contorted corpse.

That snapped the Baroness out of her despair.

"Hold on," she said as she straightened Nymk's body the best she could and covered her with white motes. Nymk shuddered and her eyes flicked open and she greeted them all with a smile.

"I scouted a way out," said the archer, completely ignoring the fact she was dead( or appeared dead) a little while ago. "Despite travelling downwards for ages, we're actually quite near the surface. Something about the shifting passages here I think. We should be able to make it to the swan boat if we hurry."

"Wait, " said Stille. "We should proceed with caution. I do not know this swan boat you mention, but is not the island covered in Asura by now. The ritual is broken, but thousands must have made it to the surface."

Nymk shook her head. "Believe it or not, this apparently isn't just our fight. When I scouted our way out, there were…ships…over one hundred ships surrounding the island. Hammering the place with their dragon golems and mortars."

"That would explain the thunder," nodded Javindar.

"Sixty ships? Admiral Edmund has only thirty at most stationed at Grom City," pointed out Stille.

"Aye, the entire Grommish fleet was here, reinforced by a few airships. As for the others, I saw the Northern banners of the Narwhal, Crab, and Turtle. I even saw those massive Vinraji warships. Roughly twenty of them with a great golden ship leading them."

"Twenty? Vleda only had six by my count and with my Golden Eagle that makes seven, unless he had the rest in reserve," pondered Javindar. "No, that couldn't be it, we did not sell him that many, unless of course he bought some from the Sultan…"

"There was also a dragon. A great golden one the size I've never seen before. It was circling overhead, taking down the bigger Asura and the flyers that the airships couldn't catch. "

"The man in yellow," explained Javindar. "I came to the island with him."

Stille looked at Javindar with shock and a healthy measure of admiration. " You fought the big demon guy toe to toe, lead a fleet of warships to this island, and brought an Ancient Gold Dragon to the party? …and here I thought you were just a braggart Prince. "

Javindar shrugged. She made it sound like he engineered the defense of this world, but he only played a small part. He simply helped Nymk to her feet and signalled her to guide them out.

* * *

Jimmy's arm twisted and almost wrenched out of his socket as the blade Grey Iron, no that's not right, the blade wanted to be called Black Iron now, pulled and yanked him. He was just a puppet for the sword as it made impossible parries, powerful strikes, and movements that could only be described as super human.

 _Slash, hack, chop, kill._

Jimmy tried to stop the voice in his head, but it was overpowering. It was as if someone else was in his body, and he was just an observer. He recalled the knight he fought with the jerky automaton like movements, and shuddered. The screams of violence pounded in his head, and he was just lucky they were directed against Taraksun and not Sammy.

Jimmy watched in awe, as he plunged the weapon repeatedly into the monster's leg, calf, knee, and ankle. Black Iron was consumed with fury, but at least it was smart. Hampering the movements of a larger opponent was the best way to chip away at him. Still even with its leg suffering a mounting number of injuries, Jimmy was dismayed to see it was still regenerating.

Still, it still helped that the Vinraji Hero had crippled it. It was crouched and could not reach its full height due to some spinal injury inflicted on it, which therefore hampered its reach. On a whim, the blade dragged Jimmy behind it, and he saw a mass of bone spurs built up around its spin. Black Iron took advantage of this and hacked away at its spine, triggering a half dozen arms striking at where he quickly darted away from.

Fire and lightning rained down on Jimmy. For a brief moment, Jimmy resumed control of his body and he easily evaded the elemental strikes before the sword resumed control. Jimmy noted the blade didn't shirk from the strike, but realized Jimmy was more qualified to dodge it and allowed him movement of his body before taking charge again.

It was premature though, as soon as Jimmy felt the blade was fully in charge again he noticed a trap. The fire and lightning wasn't meant to strike him down but to hem into Taraksun's other ten arms. Jimmy saw an opening and knew he could reach it, but the sword plowed ahead back to the leg, hacking relentlessly at it again.

The arms slammed down as Jimmy watched powerlessly in horror. Five strikes he easily weaved and dodged, three he parried effortlessly, and one he even managed to sever half the hand in the process. Unfortunately one did break through and ripped through Jimmy's side. It was a fatal blow, worse than when Taraksun tore his arm off, but somehow Jimmy was still alive, supported by whatever fell magics that empowered this sword.

As Jimmy staggered out of reach, Taraksun's own injuries caught up with him. Despite its incredible regeneration powers, It's leg finally collapsed. The Asura lord did not topple over though, but it did take a knee as it howled in pain.

"I remember you," shouted Taraksun. "I defeated you thousands of years ago when that whore wielded you, and now I'll crush you with that vagabond you have as a host."

The Blade ignored the taunts as it simply retreated and began circling the immobilized Asura lord. Jimmy knew what it was doing and approved. They would attack from the back again, but this time Taraksun wouldn't be able to strike back.

"It doesn't matter if you stopped the ritual, enough of my legions made it through and we will tear apart this world. "

Jimmy ignored the comment. Considering that the portal was shrinking, but still opened even after he snatched away the scroll, he assumed Taraksun was correct. At this point he didn't care as all he, or most likely the blade wanted, was to exact bloody vengeance on the Asura lord.

After getting in position, the blade paused. This confused Jimmy as he thought they would strike immediately, but it waited till Taraksun realized where he was and began to turn left. Black Iron jolted right with inhuman speed, almost toppling the Asura lord as it tried to catch up and launched himself fully onto the monster's back.

Jimmy slammed into its back with both feet, but before he fell off he struck the Asura lord four times in rapid succession into the bone spurs and its surrounding ribs. As Taraksun reeled and tossed, Jimmy managed to hop off and skip away, circling out of reach again. However instead of getting into position to pick apart the Asura lord again the blade drove Jimmy directly ahead, catching Taraksun by surprise as he made two strikes, severing two heads in the process.

Taraksun roared in anger as Jimmy once again retreated, but it wasn't just an outlet for his fury as one of his tongues shot forward like a whip, piercing through his stomach like a harpoon. Before he could be reeled in the blade quickly severed the tongue but the damage was done. Even with the supernatural endurance granted to him, Jimmy staggered as his leg's buckled.

 _Get up! Weakling! Fight!_

Jimmy took two steps before tumbling to the ground. The blade forced him to rise again but his body was broken, he simply rolled to his feet before he faltered and collapsed. He failed. Even with an artifact sword he could not defeat Taraksun. As the sword attempted to force him back to his feet, he could already see Taraksun regaining strength as the Asura Lord crawled towards him.

As Jimmy awaited death, his attention was caught as he noticed Sammy still reading from the scroll.

Why didn't she run? She had the scrolls, he was fighting to give her cover…why didn't she run?

"Sammy…..go….flee….." he gasped, exerting supreme effort to speak over the Black Iron.

Sammy shook her head slightly as she continued to read. Their eyes briefly met and he noticed tears streamed down her eyes.

Taraksun stopped as well. The Asura Lord glared at Jimmy then at Sammy, before his remaining eyes on his non severed heads grew wide. Jimmy wasn't sure how the Black Scrolls worked, but he assumed that three scrolls is more valuable than one scroll, regardless if the Eclipse was over.

The Asura Lord turned towards Sammy and quickened its pace as it dragged itself towards her, tearing apart his body in the process.

Fury rose in Jimmy and with a final effort he raised Black Iron up, and despite its mind numbing screams of protest, he tossed it into the monster.

Jimmy didn't see if he hit or not. All the pain from his wounds flooded into him as he seized up and collapsed in shock.

* * *

Javindar followed Nymk as she guided them to a concealed tunnel. The Baroness demonstrated unnatural strength as she hefted Rina while Chloe trotted close behind. Javindar laboured his way forward with his slain servant Nahbob in his arms.

"If magic cannot bring you back, I promise you a grand tomb fit for a Prince," swore Javindar.

As Nymk and Stille entered the tunnel, the entire chamber was shook but not just by Demonic shouting, but by the screeches of the Grommish Hero as if he were a man possessed. Javindar looked and saw that the Grommish Hero was back on his feet again and incredibly was carving up the Demon Lord with unnatural strength and speed.

Javindar felt humbled by such a display of power, as the Hero first crippled Taraksun before landing deadly blows in its back and on its heads. For a brief moment Javindar fostered a moment of hope, but it was quickly snatched away when the monster lashed out with an unexpected tongue whip attack. The Prince watched in dread as the Hero struggled with a final futile throw of the blade before finally falling into the ground.

Curiously, Taraksun ignored the fallen hero as it crawled towards a corner of the cave. That puzzled Javindar, until he noticed Holy Sampada, Whelp, still kneeling reading those accursed scrolls.

Javindar paused as he watched the Asura lord gain speed towards Whelp.

GrrrGrrr….

The Prince looked down and saw the furry Chloe creature yanking at his leg. He couldn't understand what she was saying but assumed it was …we should leave…now!

Javindar nodded at her and dropped Nahbob to the ground. "I must do this. I must see this through," he said as a final surge of strength welled in him.

Javindar tossed away his scimitar, his wicker shield, and his packs. Walking was hard enough without the extra weight and he lightened his load as much as possible. He kept his bow Red Flight though, and managed to snag three arrows before he shed his quiver as he made a slow run towards Taraksun.

While Red Flight had always been hard to draw, it was effortless in his hands now.

The first arrow struck right above the bone spurs in the monster's back, halting it in its tracks.

The second arrow struck the Asura lord in the neck, severing another head with its power and forcing the beast to turn towards him.

"Bravery! Valor! Glory!"

"I am Prince Javindar, Bey of Ghata, Holy Warrior of Puranas and wielder of the bow Red Flight," shouted Javindar. "Come and face me monster!"

His last arrow struck Taraksun like thunder. It pierced directly in its center as it charged, causing all its remaining eyes to go blank, but its momentum was too great as it barreled forward towards the Prince about to crush him. Javindar smiled even as a blur of coarse fur knocked him to the ground.

* * *

Raziel's strength was just too much as Keke was driven to the ground even as the chamber shook and the walls collapsed.

"You didn't deserve his caress! You didn't didn't deserve his love!" screamed the fallen angel at the demoness.

Keke was powerless to resist. Even if she reverted to her natural form, she knew she couldn't beat this creature. Whatever her imprisonment, forced or voluntary, in Taraksun did, it definitely imbued her with its incredible recuperative powers. At best Keke could hope for a draw until she could fall back and regroup.

"Did you see that? Taraksun has fallen," smirked Raziel as boulders fell from the roof. "…but not all of him. They might have exiled me out of heaven, and tore me from his body, but I still have a piece of his spark. I will be the destroyer, I will awaken the wrath."

Keke ignored her rant as she readied herself to drop her guise. Faced directly with Raziel's power she doubt it could stop her, but she wasn't going to fall prey to this bitch so easily.

"Hey, check out this wavy sword I found by that dead robed guy," said Martinez as he calmly stepped out of the shadows, balancing a silver curved sword in his hand.

Keke's eyes flashed as she instantly recognized it. She shed her mortal form, and though even her demonic body was not as strong as Raziel's, her extra arms quickly snatched Eliaos' scimitar. A comforting warmth enveloped as she stabbed the fallen angel in the side.

All strength fled from Raziel as she released her grip. Unlike all her previous attacks, this one hurt the fallen angel badly. She looked in horror at the scimitar with the same recognition as Keke did, and that shocked expression was frozen on her face when Keke neatly sliced through her neck, before slamming her head across the room with her tail.

"You did good girl," nodded Martinez. He then prodded Raziel's lifeless body with his foot before he retreated back in the shadows.

Keke didn't care, she simply coiled her tail around her reunited blade and cried. She did not cry the tears of victory or vengeance. She cried the tears of sadness she couldn't shed before, cried the tears of love that Eliaos always knew was in her. Even as the roof and cavern completely collapsed on top of her.


	74. Chapter 74

Jimmy hobbled out onto the deck of the Golden Eagle. It was nice to stretch, especially after being bed ridden for the last few days. Despite being beaten, bit, clawed, literally torn apart, and almost buried alive….he was feeling pretty good, especially when he saw the unmistakable tall silhouette of Sammy on the ship's rail.

"You should be sleeping," chided Sammy as she smiled widely. "Back to bed with you."

Jimmy ignored the command as he stiffly walked next to her and gave her the best hug he could manage with only one arm. It felt awkward at first, but she returned his embrace and supported the strength that he lost. "I didn't think you would be back so soon. I figured the city needs you right now. Also, I didn't smell you else I would be hiding in my bunk." He said as he tapped his nose.

"Well I do like to bathe, but to answer your original question the Asura invasion was bad, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Jimmy nodded. The city guard with their half dozen vessels, as well as a dozen long boats from the Order of the Narwhal, and even some armed merchants intervened. Sammy was pretty happy when she said a Captain Wissam survived that part of the battle but they would have all been swept away if it weren't for the major naval powers. Jimmy wasn't sure how or why Admiral Edmund's flotilla and Prince Vleda's fleet had Coffin island cordoned off before the invasion, and he was still confused by why Prince Lalit brought twenty war Kaylons from Nashput to reinforce them. Despite Lalit being old friends, Jimmy still hadn't seen him yet to get a proper explanation. The best answer he got from Sammy was that her friend had somehow imprisoned Lalit's girlfriend/Sammy's bodyguard and he literally raised a fleet and followed her to the end of the world to retrieve her. Who incidentally was in Jimmy's pocket, which was confusing enough but Jimmy just pretended to understand. Regardless, Jimmy was thankful they were where they were needed.

Their dragon golems and bombards shelled the island, which would explain the thunder they kept hearing underground. The demons that could fly or swim had to be handled the out fashioned way with arrow and blade, and that proved to be a bit bloody on both sides. Even with all that fire power the ruins that were the island's namesake still protected the more powerful Asura from external attack.

Luckily for everyone, a great golden dragon entered the fray. Jimmy wondered if this was the same creature that upended Edmund's iron golems, but it didn't matter now. It was a fierce battle, one that the dragon eventually lost, but it did buy everyone time. In the end, the Asura invasion was stemmed, though a sizeable number did escape. Teleporting and their sheer numbers could not easily be stopped.

The ones that escaped scattered throughout the countryside and most likely inside Grom City itself. It was hard to imagine, but Jimmy knew all sorts of dark mages, evil cultists, and even misguided groups like the Horned Society would offer them refuge.

"How's Rina? " asked Sammy with worry in her voice. Jimmy's bunk mate was in perfect health, but she was still in shock. Jimmy didn't blame her considering what she's been through.

Jimmy shrugged. "The poor girl. She blames Martinez's and someone name Aurumgar's deaths on herself. Said it was her duty, her responsibility, to stem the invasion, and she had no right to endanger others. I think she lost it actually. Too much pressure, too much demons and Asura have a tendency to snap one's mind. She's just a poor militia girl that got caught up in Martinez's drunken stories."

Sammy raised her eyebrow. Jimmy wasn't sure what else to say. " Otherwise she's okay. Considering she was running around those tunnels, there wasn't a mark on her. Which is surprising since the Baroness said she was crushed by a cave in. "

"Speaking of which," noted Sammy. "Stille says she'll see you soon, but I think she means she hopes that you will see her sooner. She's coordinating the efforts to rout out the Asura that escaped, but things will be easier with a proper demon hunter. She hasn't taken Martinez's disappearance or most likely death very well I'm afraid. All she can do is keep herself busy."

Jimmy nodded. Stille and himself have not been on the best of terms since Martinez, Jose, and herself went their separate ways. He dreaded their meeting when Hoaglie told him to consult with her, but it seemed now she was open to reconciliation. Which was good since Jimmy missed her. Despite the fact she looked like his younger sister, she was the closest thing he had to a mother and he was concerned for her.

"Any word on Nymk or Chloe?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm really not familiar with either one even though I fought against your druid on the beach. I did overhear the Order of the Narwhal reporting to Admiral Edmund that Ambassador Nymakku requests a meeting to coordinate efforts, but I'm not sure if that's the archer you are referring to. As for your companion Chloe, I've heard nothing yet, but there has been talk of a druid taking up residence on Coffin island but that seems pretty farfetched. I mean, isn't that the last place you want to set up your druid grove?"

"Possibly, unless you had no choice," smiled Jimmy recalling his fall back plan before he descended into Coffin Island's depths.

"Anyways. Stille has the clean up under control. I'll continue to assist her until Lalit resupplies his fleet. He's in no hurry though. He's just happy we were able to rescue Nahlie from umm…your pocket. He's also glad Nahlie's charade is over, and he's been enjoying her company ever since. In the open even. People were beginning to start rumours of some sort of incestuous relationship between us. I suppose that means I have to resume my duties as the Mahadevi in the open now as well. No more hiding in plain sight. I still have a few more years before my marriage to…"

Jimmy grabbed Sammy again with his remaining arm and pulled her close. Before she could protest he silenced her with a long kiss which she quickly reciprocated.

"I..I'm promised to the Bey of Ghata. Uncle Milan arranged this to unite our houses for the good of both of our countries. Our wealth and prestige, their armies and fleets. I know it's hard to understand, for myself as well, but I cannot break this pledge. I did not think much of Javindar at first, but he's proven to be a noble and just warrior. You met him briefly, he was with us in the portal chamber. I cannot break my promise to him."

"I love you."

Sammy's eyes grew wet. "I love you too. I always have. You know that, but I'm not the caravan guard's daughter anymore. I'm the Princess of Nashput, the Mahadevi of Vinraj. I have obligations, responsibilities. The weight of two countries rest on my shoulders. If I spurn Javi…a war might …"

Jimmy silenced her with a finger to his lips. "He might be dead. I've talked to the crew. This is his ship, and he's not returned."

Sammy sighed. "I haven't seen him, but I've talked to his servant Nahbob. He assures me he's fine. He's on the island. Yes…Coffin island. He's still there, probably seeking out more Asura to slay."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "I'll go talk to him then. "

Sammy shook her head. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you? I don't know, like duel him for my honour or some other barbaric thing like that?"

"With just one arm? I have to be pretty crazy to attempt that," smirked Jimmy at that suggestion as he prepared to duel Prince Javindar Bey of Ghata.

* * *

Javindar fell out of the tree and looked around in amazement. The island was barren and full of Asura when he first encountered it, but now it was like a small forest, a grove in the middle of the ocean dotted by large standing stones. A small spider monkey chased what appeared to be a golden mongoose around a tree in the distance as gulls squawked away in the distance.

Though Javindar was well accustomed to and quite enjoyed the well maintained gardens of the palaces of Vinraj, this wild sanctuary gave him a sense of peace and contentment. It was similar to that lush frog island he encountered earlier, but with less mosquitos and armed Khanian warriors trying to hack him up.

After his last stand with Red Flight against Taraksun, Javindar was sure he was going to be crushed, but Chloeverine saved him. He wasn't sure how, but one moment he was in the literal heart of evil, the next he was inside a tree.

It wasn't a big tree, in fact it was a very cramped tree. He felt Chloe's presence briefly but she was soon gone. Javindar wasn't sure if he was a prisoner or what not, but for a few hours, or perhaps a few days he was powerless to move. Which should have drove him made, but it was oddly relaxing and gave him some time to think.

He had to decide if he was a Holy Warrior of Puranas first or the Bey of Ghata. The two roles seemed to go hand in hand, but after battling Taraksun, Javindar knew there was a difference. If he was a true Bey of Ghata he should have retreated and regrouped, but he acted like a proper Holy Warrior and confronted evil no matter how badly he was outmatched.

"Sir, let me attire you properly," said Nahbob as he quickly scurried from behind a tree.

"Nahbob? You're alive? I ..I thought you were crushed," said Javindar in shock. To accentuate his point, he grabbed his servant and hugged him.

Noble and servant embraced briefly but soon distanced themselves as it felt uncomfortable for both groups.

"You are correct, I was crushed. Apparently I was buried under a mountain of stone and rubble as well, but our friends Nymk and more specifically Chloe dug me out in her northern honey badger form. Lady Nymk has left with her Narwhal Knight allies but wishes you the best," explained Nahbob. "As for Chloe, she used a mid level reincarnation spell on me, and as you can see I've returned relatively unscathed…well except my ears."

"Your ears?"

Nahbob shrugged and brushed back his hair revealing moderately pointed ears. "I'm a half elf sir. A local race that for most part resembles humans except for their ears, longer life spans, and their penchant to over eat. I thank mistress Chloe for her efforts, but I hope my wives can look past this."

Javindar grinned. "They might not appreciate your new form, but I've given your service some serious thought. I think you are due for an increase in compensation. I'm sure your wives would appreciate that."

"No sir. Serving you is its own reward. I would never…"

Javindar silenced him with a wave of his open hand. "Do not question me."

"Yes sir, " bowed Nahbob with a great smile on his face.

"Now, enough about you. Please explain why I just exited that tree?"

"I can do that Javi," said Chloe as she skipped into the clearing. The young girl had changed form slightly once again. She wore a short green summer dress, sported long silver hair, pointed elfin features much more prominent than Nahbob's, and was taller now, almost as tall as Javindar. Only her green eyes remained the same, though Javindar suspected she could change those if she wanted as well.

Javindar smiled at the enticing druid girl and bowed deeply towards her. "I thank you for saving my life. I assume that was you."

"You betcha big guy, and as for why you were stuck well….that's not wholly my fault, its Jimmy's, but I don't blame him. Without his little 'miscue' both of us would be dead."

"Jimmy is your master, correct?"

"More of a partner, but let's go with master so I can shift the blame," laughed Chloe in a mischievous manner that Javindar thought entertaining. "Anyways, I'm not sure if you fully understand what a Dryad is, but that's what I am. Well, half a dryad, but I take up almost all physical and magical powers from my mom, but they tell me I inherited my father's err…opportunistic tendencies. One thing about Dryads is that they are tied to their trees. We always have to be near it or we wither and croak. My father had a portion of my tree preserved and kept in a box, cuz I guessed when I was young his enemies burn it down to get to me to get to him. It sounds pretty vindictive, but hey that's what I would do if I wanted to punish some dorf crime lord and his bratty but stunning tree daughter. He hoped one day I would plant it somewhere safe, but until that time it gave me opportunity to move about like no other dryad could. Well, before we assaulted this island, I guess Jimmy thought we were goners so he planted my tree behind one of the big standing stones. A sort of refuge for myself. You see, even if I was defeated and my body torn apart by demons, this is just a shell. My tree is my real body. So at the end there, I sort of grabbed you and recalled back to the tree. I wasn't sure if that would work, but I had a feeling it would. It seemed with the tree planted my mind somehow expanded and well, look at this grove, I've grown in strength. It's hard to explain, but it's like being locked in a big house all your life, but one day the front door is open and suddenly the world is a completely different place."

Javindar considered her statement. He tilted his head towards her in agreement. "I fully understand. I too had a similar catharsis."

"He gave me a raise," beamed Nahbob.

"Anyways, long story short. You were in my tree, and even though it was growing fast it was still too small to release you, unless of course you wanted to be a gnome or something. So I just let it grow a bit more before I popped you out. It was a miracle really, considering the Asuras running around and the Grom navy shelling the place, but I guess these megaliths have some type of protective spell around them. "

"So what now?" asked Javindar. "If the tree is your life, are you stuck here, or can you break off a branch and carry it around again."

Chloe shrugged." Maybe, but I doubt it. I think I might settle here for a while until I think up a solution. Help my father with his err…import export business in the mean time. I was told it was possible to isolate a portion of my tree before because I was young and my tree was small, but it's pretty big now. I don't think I would work, or if I wanted to try it. It's like asking someone to cut off there arm or…..oh hey…Hi Jimmy."

Javindar turned and saw the one armed Grommish hero marching into the grove with Whelp closely behind. His eyes and Holy Sampada's met instantly. She was radiant and he felt joy when seeing her. They shared a happy rapport, but it ended quickly as she turned away.

Chloe skipped out to greet Jimmy and the pair hugged. "I knew you would find me. Sniff me out so to speak. I don't know if you overheard me, but I was kind of stuck here, and I didn't want to spread the word in case…you know…my father's enemies came looking for me."

"Understood," smiled Jimmy. "I'm just glad you are alright. I didn't realize planting your tree here would bind you here, and for that I'm sorry."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Pffft…don't be. If you didn't do that , both Javi here and I would be under a mountain of stone like Nahbob there. And no one would be around to dig any of us out. So if it's a choice of being squished or taking root on this shitty island, I'd go for option B."

"I'm glad you are taking it so well, but my business is with the Bey there."

Javindar interest was piqued when he heard himself mentioned and confronted the man. He gave him a swift fist to chest salute before he considered the man.

This Jimmy was haggard, thin, and missing an arm. While he was the same Hero he met in the tunnels, gone were the heroic qualities that blazed around him when he fought Taraksun. Still there was a determined look in his eyes that would give anyone pause.

"Hail. We have not been properly introduced when we first met. I am Prince Javindar, Bey of Ghata, Holy Warrior of Puranas," he said before Nahbob could make that statement.

"Jimmy of Veb. We need to talk."

"On what subject, noble Sir?"

"I should have done this years ago, but common sense ruled it out. Well, I'm older and apparently wiser now. I know when something good comes into your life, you have to take hold of it and never let go. People might laugh at you, or revel in your failures, but if you don't take your opportunities no matter how slim, you just survive life, you don't live it," said Jimmy glancing back at Whelp. Javindar could see the desire in him, it was much like his own.

"Is this about, holy Sampada?"

Jimmy nodded.

"You know she is promised to me. Not only are our houses dependent on our marriage, but our countries as well."

Jimmy bowed and drew his rapier. "I let her go once, I will not make the same mistake again. I rather die."

Nahbob rushed to the Bey with his weapons and armour but Javindar shook his head. The one armed man might have proven a challenge at his full strength, but beaten as he was he was no threat.

"There is no need for that. I relinquish my rights of marriage to Holy Sampada."

"Eh..what?" asked Jimmy in confusion.

"I cannot honour my vow of marriage, since it would interfere with my duties as a Holy Warrior of Puranas."

"Eh ? " said Nahbob in confusion.

"This island is apparently on top of something called a tear of Rovagug. We both know a dark rift exists below it, and though it is dormant, I feel it is my duty to ward against it. Similar in a way to what the holy temple in Nashput does against the rift in the jungle near it. I will establish an order here to protect against this threat, which sadly is unfair to Sampada here. I will not make her wait on me for my task to be complete."

"Eh?" said Chloe as she scratched her head. "I mean…yippie…I get a hot prince…err I mean yay I have tenants now! Cha ching."

"Aye I will pay a fair remuneration for use of a portion of your land."

"Doesn't the Grom Crown own this place?" asked Jimmy. "Nevermind, I'm sure you'd grab it eventually by squatter rights. I'm sure no one else wants to live here."

Whelp walked up to Javindar and looked him in the eyes again. "What about our familes? Our countries?"

"They will still be allies, but bound by treaty instead of marriage. I know that is not our custom, but if I can eat and enjoy a spicy fish, then our countries can be bound by words not blood. My time in the west has reinforced my belief in tradition, but also allowed me to think ahead. Milan can send his representatives to Nahbob here to iron the duties of our new alliance. He will be my Vizier. I've recently raised his salary, so I expect more responsibility from him in return. "

Nahbob was stunned. It wasn't until Chloe elbowed him in the gut that he bowed before Javindar. "Thank you my lord. I shall not disappoint you."

"What if Milan and your father refuse?" asked Whelp.

Javindar smiled. "Both your uncle and my father are old men. Soon, the pair of us will be the heads of our family. I am sure when news of our victory comes to light back in Vinraj we will already be accepted as such. We can work something out between us, even if they do not support it. Am I not correct?"

"Yes..I belive you are correct," said Whelp. "I'm also sorry. Sorry for lying to you, but it seemed the best course of action at the time. There had been many attempts at my life, you seemed to favour Nahlie, and…"

"No need to apologize. I understand. If anyone should be faulted, it is I for not seeing the true Princess before me. I failed the first test of a Prince."

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Javindar wanted to take it all back. He wanted to throttle her one armed champion and take her for himself, but he saw the way she looked at him. Saw the way she ran to him in Taraksun's chamber. She was not his to own.

Whelp's eyes welled up, and she hugged Javindar deeply until a golden ball of fur jumped on her back, breaking the embrace that the Bey had yearned for and still did.

"Chit! You're alive!" said Whelp in surprise.

"Ahh, that's your little tube snake," said Chloe. "We picked him up in the sewers by Stonefishes. I thought he was a little exotic for this area. He was talking nonsense about sailing the oceans and stuff, but I simply thought he was some pirate's pet."

"One more thing, was there any sign of Martinez or that Marilith?" asked Jimmy.

"Her name is Keke," corrected Whelp.

Chloe shrugged. "No, but there's a lot of rocks down there, and you saw that place. It constantly shifts. I was just lucky to get Bobby's body back."

"Well, I guess that ties things up neatly," said Nahbob.

Javindar considered his statement and shook his head. "No…this is too convenient. Too much random events clashing to produce this end result."

"It could simply be the forces of fate. This was all prophesied you know. I had a rather unpleasant encounter with an aboleth on my way here," shuddered Whelp. "Everything he said had more or less come to pass."

"Or it could be chaos," said Jimmy.

"Chaos?" asked Javindar.

"Martinez was not a religious man, but when he was really drunk…not just normal drunk, he would spout off about the god of Chaos, Kard. How he loved to take mortal form, or in some cases inhabit a mortal's body and manipulate things for no apparent reason other than to amuse himself," shrugged Jimmy.

"You believed we were pawns in some great game?" mused Javindar.

Jimmy considered the question before slumping his remaining shoulder and sighing. "No…yes…I'm not sure. It's easy to believe our fates are predestined and things work out because that's the way they are supposed to work out, but there's something I find attractive in knowing that things work out because someone strived hard to do it. Be it you, Chloe, Stille, Ulfgar, Sammy, Nahob, Nymk, Vleda, Rina, the great gold dragon, Admiral Edmund, Martinez, myself, or even some mysterious shape shifting god."

"You forgot Keke," corrected Whelp again. "She had a noble spirit despite of what she was."

"Aye, even Keke," relented Jimmy. "Everyone made sacrifices to get where we are now, some more than others. I just feel it's disrespectful to think that their efforts pale to some great master plan called fate."

"Well, regardless what drove us here. We are here now. Let's enjoy our victory while it lasts, live in this moment," said Javindar.

Jimmy took his words to heart as he hugged Whelp as the pair kissed passionately. Nahbob silently excused himself as Javindar turned and walk away into the newly grown forest. He wanted to hide his defeat in peace but found himself face to face with Chloe in a small clearing.

"You know Prince 'hard to get'. All that talk about establishing an holy order on this island might have fooled everyone else but you don't fool me," she said as she licked her lips. "You just wanted a piece of this hot druid body all to yourself."

Before Javindar could protest Chloe jumped on him and smothered him with kisses. Javindar could have easily blocked and threw her aside, but he liked her taste and decided to follow his own advice and lived in this moment. She was definitely passionate and attractive in her own exotic way, and at the very worst she could assume another more pleasing form. More importantly she had proved herself heroic, against the Rakshasas and their lord and especially against Taraksun, and despite her tough money hungry demeanour, she had a tender heart and a penchant for self-sacrifice. He wasn't sure if they would make a proper couple, but at the moment, he was willing to try.

After their long and passionate kiss, Javindar faced a beaming Chloe. "What now?"

"You know….I think we should plant some mango trees."

* * *

Keke was at peace. Or as much peace as her turbulent nature would allow her. She recovered her scimitar, no matter how fleeting. Raziel was defeated, Eliaos was avenged. She even saw Whelp in the corner of her eye limp off to safety with a wounded warrior, and that pleased Keke. She didn't know who he was, but some corner of her heart hoped that it was Whelp's long lost lover.

It couldn't possibly be him however. The chances were too slim. As a creature of chaos, she knew the odds, and it wasn't good.

"Unless of course the deck was stacked," said a drunken voice.

Keke hadn't realized her eyes were closed, but in an instant she opened them. She saw Martin was there in all his drunken sloven glory, or at least she thought she did. With a tip of his fingers to his temple he was gone and she found herself in a great field surrounded by thousands of small glowing entities of all sorts. Most glowed dimly but some like herself glowed brightly. All the entities appeared to sort themselves out and marched towards different fates. Some went to a holy mountain, others a great forest. Some wailed as they were drawn to a dark pit, others screeched as they threw themselves down an endless abyss.

"Petitioners," she said as she realized what had happened. She was slain and her soul was to be sorted again. Petitioners were normally mindless and represented only minor vestiges of their lives, but powerful souls like herself could not only recall their lives and deaths but also reshape themselves to more or less their former selves. It was a draining process, and it was said each time a greater outsider died it grew weaker, but the alternative of becoming a mindless lemure or larvae was considerably worse.

With that said, she focused her thoughts and imagined herself as she wanted. For a brief moment, she thought she could reform herself into a humanlike being, like the form she assumed when those dragon shackles trapped her. Instead her form looked pretty much like what she recalled. Long snake body, six arms, fanged teeth. Nothing had changed.

She thought she would be upset, but she wasn't. This is what she was and she accepted it. She knew that when she returned to Abaddon Taraksun would waiting for her, but she didn't care. He could send legions after her, but she doubt that would be the case. The invasion had cost him a lot of resources and clout, and he would most likely be in hiding from his rivals for at least a millennia or two. Long enough for her to regain her own strength, gather her own army, carve out her own domain…

"Keke? Is that really you?"

Keke stopped. Amongst the multitudes of petitioners here, it was rare to find someone you knew, rarer that they retained enough of their intelligence to remember you. Of all the beings she knew that died recently, Keke thought she might encountered Selexia, Pasurendra, Vikokima or maybe even Taraksun, the latter of course would have been extremely awkward.

However, it wasn't any of them. The voice was pure and strong. Not flighty and angelic, but it spoke with power, strength, and tenderness though it was small.

"Eliaos?"

"It..it really is you! I saw a strange shadow here, and I was curious, but I didn't think it would be you. I've waited…well…an eternity!"

Keke turned and saw an angel overhead. He looked like Eliaos but not quite, he was much smaller and his light was not as bright as it should be.

"How…how are you here?" asked Keke as she wrapped her coils around him and smothered him.

"Ack…too tight…gasp…"

Keke relented her grip but gave him a deep but affectionate bite instead.

"Oww! " yelped Eliaos as he rubbed his bloody wound. "Same old Keke. As for why I'm in this form, well ..it's a long story. Several Millenia old infact. Or at least I think its several millennia old, time is hard to measure in this place."

"Let me guess," interrupted Keke. "You've sustained yourself here by draining your own spirit. Morbidly waiting for me to die so we can be together again?"

Eliaos looked down. "Aye. I know , I know. I could not leave this place without you. I could not return to heaven or where ever I would end up without you at my side. The chances were astronomically small, given the size of this demi realm. Also, given that I had no way of knowing when you would die, or if you would even recognize me, it was a fool's errand but I waited nonetheless. I also imparted a part of my soul into my scimitar which also cost me. I hope it would guide you, or at least alert me but that plan didn't quite work out either. I'm not sure, but it kept getting separated from you. Despite all this….well here you are! We truly did beat the odds. I ..I hope you still remember me, still have the same feelings for…"

Keke answered his questions by rubbing her head against his child like body, raking him with her fine scales.

"Oww! " protested Eliaos. "Careful! I'm only a shell of myself, a lot of my spirt has been drained and…."

Keke did not hesitate. She wasn't sure how she knew but she locked lips with him and released her spirit into him. Eliaos struggled at first but lapped up her essence like a man dying of thirst. When she finally released him, Eliaos stood before him as she remembered, though the pair of them looked a little thinner for wear.

"How…I didn't think that was possible!" said Eliaos. "I've never heard of that technique before, nor did I think opposing souls could balance each other out like that."

Keke shrugged, her eyes twinkling with a universe of possibilities that awaited them. "I think a drunk taught me that trick."

* * *

A pained cry filled the cabin.

"Please...please...no more," gasped the golden haired youth as he was chained to the cabin wall.

Prince Vleda ignored his pleas as he admired his painting. His small fleet was sailing back to the Khannate and the Prince wished to assess his treasures. In his painting , his rival Javindar looked so defeated and down trodden. It would look good in his dining hall, for all his warriors to laugh at.

This expedition had costed him dearly. Not only in warriors and gold, but he had lost the Black Scroll and his most trusted advisor Aurum as well.

Still it wasn't a total loss, he won fame, especially in the eyes of Lalit's men as they saw him battling the Asura on the front line before their pathetic fleet showed up. He also made contacts with the Grommish Admiral Edmund. A foreigner, but one with powerful weapons at his disposal.

Most importantly was he had captured an Asurendra. Somehow it had gotten itself trapped in dragon shackles as it took the form of a golden youth. He would have missed it entirely but his shamans sensed something was wrong with their prisoner and used further divinations to reveal its true nature. He was a handsome lad with golden hair and armour, and Vleda's mind was filled with possibilities on how to use him.

At best he could break him in and use as a warrior on the front lines. Below that, he could imagine the pleasures he could extract from debasing such a handsome immortal youth.

Vleda grinned as he nocked his great recurve bow and loosed another arrow, striking the youth squarely in the shoulder, evoking another pained cry.

Lastly , if all else failed he could simply use him as target practice.

-fin


End file.
